


Second Chances

by SpaceSquirrelQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is my favorite sunshine child, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Definitely AU at this point, Feels, First multi chapter story in a long time, Gore, Heavy Petting, Here there be cursing., Lots of Whump, Updating tags as I go, cursing, early reveal, long chapters, making warnings just to be on the safe side, okay it's actually smut light, talk about sex, there is some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 193,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSquirrelQueen/pseuds/SpaceSquirrelQueen
Summary: It was over. Hawkmoth had won and Adrien Agreste was out of nine lives, until he wasn't. He's been sent back to the past with the opportunity to change everything, and he plans to do his best. Now he just has to keep everyone alive, actually defeat Hawkmoth, and survive puberty again. No worries... right?





	1. Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> In the past I read a fiction where the main character went back in time to try to do things better. It was basically rewriting the series with the main character making changes because they knew what was going to happen. It gave me ideas and I started two stories of my own based off of the premise. The first one is still in progress and probably will never be finished or published, and the second one will never be published or finished because it was in a notebook my lovely children (2 &4 at the time) found and utterly destroyed. If you have children you probably understand the situation, and I can't say I'm mad because I fell way out of love with that series and never intended to finish it.  
> I got on this site because I learned I loved smut and good stories (which this site has in abundance). It's my dirty little secret. I fell into the sin bin and thought I could make a slow burner. No such luck. I have so many stories I keep starting and then I get anxious because I didn't feel I was good enough. This story, however, came when I decided to try the 'back to the future' premise I'd enjoyed. I gave myself an easy plot and told myself I'd take it slow. So of course there's some fondling in chapter two, talking about sex and cursing in chapter three and now I'm just having fun as I go. WHICH IS WHAT ALL OF THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT!!  
> I'm not great at this, but I'm enjoying writing again and I wanted to share. So far I'm three chapters in and I'm not sure how long it will go. Probably not too much longer at the rate I'm going. I do hope that you all enjoy. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. ^^  
> P.S. These chapters are pretty long I think. So, just FYI... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction, written with the intent of recreation and fun. This work is in no way being used for profit. The characters within belong to creator Thomas Astruc, and the official story that this is pulled from is his as well. Please support the official release of Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir!

Chapter One: Start Again

 

This was it. This was the end of all things. Hawkmoth was laughing as Adrien stared into the cold unseeing eyes of the woman he’d loved for nearly a decade. Ladybug, no… Marinette wasn’t moving. They’d spent so much time wasted, protecting their identities from each other and never realizing who they really were; and now she was dead and he was bleeding out on the floor as Hawkmoth laughed like a mad man as he held the miraculous of the ladybug and the black cat in his hands. His eyes were wide as he laughed, dropping to his knees even as he looked at Adrien and laughed.

“After all this time!” He said through laughter and tears that fell down masked cheeks. “I can finally bring her back! Akuma! Bring him to me! He shall be my sacrifice!”

Adrien grunted as the akuma of the day lifted him off of the floor, carried him to Hawkmoth and dropped him without a care. The akuma had been a teenager whose friends had backstabbed her one too many times. She’d been a shapeshifter, and they had struggled with her for hours before she herded them to Hawkmoth and struck. It had been a katana sword from a new exhibit at the Louvre, stolen weeks ago and never returned, that had ended the life of Ladybug. Chameleon had struck from behind with enough force to pierce Ladybugs armor and drive the katana through her back and her heart. She’d died without knowing what killed her. Adrien… Cat Noir had been in shock, which left him open for attack. Chameleon had hit him over the head, stunning him, before cutting into his side and pinning him to the floor. Chameleon was vicious, quiet, and very deadly. One of Hawkmoth’s greatest akuma ever, and now it was all over. Hawkmoth had the miraculous stones, had Tikki and Plagg, and there was nothing Adrien could do.

“I’m going to bring her back,” Hawkmoth’s shaking voice brought Adrien’s attention to the crazed man leaning over him, tears still dripping from the villains face. “All of this is worth her life. Do you understand Adrien? Your life will restore hers! Won’t that be miraculous?”

Adrien looked at Marinette, his heart aching.

“Nothing could ever be worth this,” he answered, ignoring the way Hawkmoth seemed to freeze over him. “Nothing in this world or the next could ever be worth this.” Hawkmoth only stood, moving away from Adrien and waving the akuma away.

“It doesn’t matter what you think,” Hawkmoth stated. “It never did. She was my world, and I WILL get her back!” Adrien tensed, the air around him becoming strange as if electrified and he closed his eyes. He was going to die soon, he knew it, and if this was his end he wasn’t going to let Hawkmoth see fear in his eyes.

“Plagg, if you can hear me,” he said, shuddering as Hawkmoth began speaking a language he didn’t know. “I’m so sorry. I’d change everything if I could. Ladybug’s kwami, Plagg, I am so sorry.” He curled up as much as his injuries would let him, took a deep breath, and made a stupid decision. Without hesitation he pushed himself off of the floor, flinging himself at Hawkmoth as bright light filled the room with the combining of Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous’s. A long limbed being peered out of the light, large blue-green eyes opening to look down with disinterest as Adrien used what strength he had left to punch Hawkmoth in the face and turn to the new creature.

“What do you want?” It asked, its body twisting as dark colors whirled and smashed across its form. “What wish do you have?” Hawkmoth struggled to rise and Adrien twisted even as the akuma made to come to its masters rescue.

“There isn’t one!” Adrien exclaimed. “This was a mistake! It was all a mistake! Take my life if you have to, but don’t let this mad man win! Please! Just make things right again!”

“NO!” Hawkmoth shouted, fist flying around and hitting Adrien in the jaw hard enough to send him sprawling. The akuma grabbed him then, slamming him to the ground and making stars burst before his eyes. “My wife! Bring back my wife!” The creature looked at Adrien before slowly looking at Hawkmoth.

“I don’t want to,” it said, and the room fell silent. Adrien looked up to see Hawkmoth staring at the creature slack jawed and then chaos presided. The akuma found itself air born, screeching as light pored out of it and twisted its limbs. It exploded into dust, the screech cutting out and leaving behind horrifying silence as Adrien and Hawkmoth both stared. The girl, the innocent girl who had been akumatized, was completely gone. The creature didn’t say anything, turning its gaze to Marinette’s lifeless body, then to Adrien, and finally to Hawkmoth.

“I can’t go back that far,” it said. “But I can give you all a second chance to try.” It waved a hand and Hawkmoth’s gaze went blank. “For your sacrifice, I will take your memories of this time.” The creature turned away and Hawkmoth suddenly wasn’t there. It was as if he never had been in the first place and the creature didn’t seem concerned with the fact. Instead, it moved closer to Adrien and peered down at him even as his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest.

“I’ve already taken what I needed for you,” it said and its gaze softened. “Save her. She was my best.” It leaned down, kissed his forehead, and the world exploded into bright colored lights.

***

The vertigo hit him hard enough to send him to his knees, and he vomited as he heard someone crying out. It was bright out, and hot, and the ground wasn’t made of the metal he’d been lying on moments before. Instead it was dirt and grass, and his head ached as his vision rolled and tossed. He threw up again even as someone ran over, their feet pounding hard enough that he felt it from the ground up through his arms.

“Someone call an ambulance!” A voice shouted by his head and he groaned as spots danced in front of his eyes while his head ached in protest.

“What happened?” A familiar voice snapped. A voice he hadn’t heard in years. Natalie? No, couldn’t be. She’d had a heart attack when he was eighteen, no one had expected it. She had a heart problem that had never been diagnosed, and during a meeting with the board of directors she’d simply fallen while standing behind his father, taking notes like she’d always done, and had been declared dead upon the arrival of the medical team. Resuscitation had been useless, she’d been dead before she’d even hit the floor. Her death had been almost as unbearable as his mothers disappearance, and his father had suffered an apparent mental break because of it. It was the last time Adrien spoke to his father, the man becoming a wraith that wandered the halls and never spoke. He stopped designing, stopped… living… and Adrien had moved out simply to restore some kind of sanity to his own life. It had been the hardest decision of his life, and he still regretted it.

Yet now he heard Natalie’s voice, and when familiar purple heels stepped near his face he looked up and froze. Stonewall face she was so well known for, expensive glasses, dark hair pulled back in a bun with a streak of red swiped to the side. She was glaring at her ipad, her fingers moving deftly across the screen as a man Adrien didn’t know spoke on a cell phone behind her.

“N-Natalie?” He asked, and she looked down at him with a surprised look. Something about him made her eyes widen and she dropped her iPad as she reached out to him in what appeared to be slow motion. Her mouth opened, the man on the cell phone appeared to slowly panic and reach out. There was a dull sound, the world blacked out, and Adrien knew no more.

***

“Dehydration, exhaustion, and food poisoning. Not a good combination I’m afraid. I say let him rest here for twenty-four hours, see if we can stop the vomiting, and if he’s doing better we can release him to your care. Has his father arrived?”

Adrien opened his eyes, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings as the unfamiliar voice spoke. There was a strange tightness on his left hand, and he was tucked into an unfamiliar and uncomfortable bed in a room with— Oh. There was a doctor standing by his bed, he was in a hospital and Natalie was facing him from her place at the foot of his bed. Her gaze fell on him and her eyes widened, making the doctor turn. He was a broad man with graying hair on his head, grey-blue eyes alighting on Adrien and making a smile form on the mans grizzled face.

“Ah! Welcome back!” The doctor said, tucking a clip board under his arm. “How are you feeling?” Adrien stared at him, then at Natalie. Confused.

“Natalie?” He asked, and she seemed to snap to attention, nodding her head and looking down at her cell phone.

“You fainted during the fall shoot this morning,” she reported. “Your father has been notified but I’m afraid he’s feeling under the weather. He won’t be coming.” Adrien didn’t know how to react to this, but the doctor hummed as he put two fingers to Adrien’s right wrist and looked at his watch on his free hand.

“That’s unfortunate,” the man said. “I hope he feels better, but I do appreciate him taking precautions.” He smiled at Adrien. “All right young man. Standard procedures require annoying questions. What’s your name?” Adrien stared at him before his brain processed the questions and he nodded slowly.

“Adrien,” he replied, his voice rough and this throat dry. It made him cough. “Adrien Agreste.” Natalie hurried over to a small rolling table where a tray held a styrofoam cup with a straw. The doctor raised the head of the bed slowly, but even that was enough to make Adrien break out in a cold sweat as the room spun around him. He became more aware when Natalie put the straw in his mouth and gently urged him to drink as she gently ran a hand through his hair. He obeyed, and the water seemed to be enough to bring him around. The doctor gently patted his shoulder, and Natalie pulled the cup away when it was apparent that Adrien was better.

“Excellent job kid,” the doctor said, and ignored the dirty look Natalie shot him. “Just a couple more questions and I’ll be out of your hair. Now, do you remember today’s date?” Adrien opened his mouth to answer, only to pause. His mind drew a blank, something Ladybug liked to tease him for whenever she asked him for his plans as of late. Or she had. He’d fallen to hard times, or at least as hard as someone who could have retired at the age of twelve thanks to his inheritance could really fall, and it was a struggle to know even what day of the week it was. Plagg had to remind him to eat and drink most days, and Nino practically lived at his condo if only to make sure Adrien went to bed and got up in the morning. So he hesitated as he thought, and felt panic setting in. Where was Plagg anyway? Ladybug was dead right? Hawkmoth had won right? So where—

“Adrien?”

Natalie’s voice dragged him back and he looked at her, his head feeling heavier than it should. Natalie looked worried and he felt his eyes water at the sight.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, and suddenly his attention was brought back to the doctor when the man patted his shoulder.

“None of that now!” The doctor exclaimed. “You’re dehydrated enough as it is. Ma’am, give him more water please.” Natalie jerked as if startled, and brought the straw back to Adrien’s mouth. He drank, the water cool and refreshing, and the doctor pulled out his clipboard and a pen. “Good. Now, let’s try one more time. Do you know todays date?” Adrien released the straw, Natalie pulling the drink away, and looked around the room in hopes of some kind of hint before finally giving up and shaking his head.

“That’s perfectly fine,” the doctor said, “And once you’re feeling better we’ll ask again.” Adrien stared at him, then looked at Natalie.

“What *is* the date?” He asked, curiosity eating at him and making him nauseas. She frowned, her eyes worried, and gently ran her fingers through his hair again.

“It’s Friday Adrien,” she said. “September the tenth, twenty-fifteen. You’ll turn thirteen this next week.” She pursed her lips, concern taking over her features. “You started school in August this year, remember?” Adrien stared at her, his eyes wide, and focused on breathing. Twenty-fifteen? Thirteen years old? That was impossible! No, he was twenty-four and it was—

“You’ll just confuse him right now,” the doctor said gently, pulling Adrien out of chaotic thoughts and making the now teen look at the man who simply smiled and patted his shoulder. “You’re pretty sick young man. Get some rest and drink as much water as you can. I’ll come by and check on you in a few hours.” The doctor waved at Natalie, causing her to move and put the cup back on the tray before following him out of the room. The door clicked behind them both and Adrien allowed himself a moment of panic. What was happening? Was this some weird dream? Was this… was it a trick? Where—

“You smell like deep magic.”

Plagg’s voice had Adrien whipping his head around fast enough to make the room twist and roll, and he had to cling to the bed with shaking hands till it stopped and he saw his kwami floating next to the iv stand that was dripping a clear liquid into a tube that was attached by a needle to Adrien’s left hand. The black cat kwami floated closer, green eyes narrowing.

“You smell like really deep magic,” Plagg stated again, pressing his bulbous head into Adrien’s hair before taking a loud and long sniff. Then he backed away, patting Adrien’s forehead before zipping down to float in front of his face. “It’s going to be okay Adrien. I don’t know what happened, but it’s going to be okay,” he promised and Adrien lifted shaking hands. He cupped them around Plagg, feeling his kwami’s warmth against his fingers, and burst into tears. There was a familiar silver ring on his right hand, and Plagg was nuzzling his face. If this was all a dream, Adrien didn’t want to wake up.

***

He spent the weekend in the hospital, spending his waking hours watching the news to catch back up on current events. It really was 2015, and Wednesday was his birthday. His father’s newest winter line was the talk of Paris, second only to the news of Ladybug as she patrolled alone in the afternoons and smiled to the cameras. No one knew where Cat Noir was, and few cared. It was something he’d gotten used to a long time ago so it didn’t really bother him. No, he was just happy to see Ladybug alive and well on the TV even if she was young and awkward. Marinette was alive.

He ended up sleeping the sleep of the exhausted, confirming to the nursing staff that he really needed rest and leaving Natalie worried as she began rearranging his schedule. His father never showed, only calling long enough to confirm Adrien was in his right mind before expressing disappointment. It had been a long time since he’d heard his father speak to him, so the disappointment didn’t matter. Gabriel Agreste was alive enough to actually expect things from Adrien, and the now teen was happy enough with that.

On Monday he was released from the hospital, and was still exhausted enough that he didn’t fight back when his father told him he wasn’t going to school. Instead he simply left Natalie’s side, walked up the steps to where his father stood and wrapped his arms around the man. It was awkward, but he didn’t care as he waited. The wait paid off when his father gently wrapped arms around him and held him before pushing him back just enough to guide him towards his room.

“Natalie, clear my schedule for the next hour,” he heard his father say. “Adrien needs me.”

“Of course sir,” Natalie replied, smiling gently, and that was that. Adrien followed his father to his room, let his father open the door and stared. He’d forgotten how big and lonely his room had been growing up, how much stuff could be thrown in a room only to have it still be so empty. When he didn’t head in, his father gave him a worried look and gripped his shoulder.

“Is something the matter son?” He asked, and Adrien had to cling to him to stay upright.

“I don’t feel well,” he admitted, and when he suddenly found himself lifted off the ground he was startled. The next thing he knew his father was tucking him into bed, worry on his face.

“You need to rest Adrien,” Gabriel said. “A little rest and you’ll be just fine.” Adrien nodded, unsure who Gabriel was trying to convince out of the two of them and unwilling to think on it. Instead he focused on his father sitting on his bedside, reaching out and running a hand through Adrien’s hair until Adrien could feel his eyes drifting shut. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep, was a loving look from his father.

***

Wednesday was his birthday, and he was feeling well enough to finally go back to school. He stared at himself in the mirror, taking in boyish features that seemed so foreign to him and wondering if maybe he was just going insane.

“We should go see Master Fu,” Plagg said, dragging Adrien’s attention away from the mirror and over to the far sink where the little kwami was curled up as if getting ready for sleep. Sometimes Adrien could imagine that he actually had a tiny little cat instead of a thousands of years old kwami living with him and he had to keep it secret so his father wouldn’t force him to take it to the shelter.

“Master Fu?” Adrien asked, and paused. Ladybug had mentioned Master Fu to him before when she’d given him a potion for Plagg that had made the kwami transform into an aquatic type. Later she’d given him a multicolored wheel of cheese, each piece holding a different power for his kwami, and offered apologies for the master she’d spoken of.

“It’s too dangerous right now,” she’d offered, looking worried. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“Don’t be,” Cat Noir had answered, burying hurt feelings and smiling at her. “You’re putting in the effort. Isn’t that enough?” She’d smiled at him then, giving him a quick hug before hurrying away. They had been young then. Not much older than he was now really, and she’d been right. It was dangerous and it only became worse from there. Too many close calls, friendships destroyed because they were so focused on stopping Hawkmoth they chose to forget about their civilian lives and—

“Oh crap! What time is it?” Adrien exclaimed, looking for his watch as Plagg took to the air and watched him. Adrien left the bathroom, going back to his desk where his cell phone waited. He reached for it and cried out in alarm when Plagg suddenly appeared in front of his face. “PLAGG!”

“You went somewhere,” Plagg accused him, and he paused. “Your mind went somewhere far away, somewhere I don’t like. It’s that deep magic, I can feel it.” He frowned, looking very displeased. “I know it’s your birthday, but you have to promise me that you’ll let me take you to Master Fu after school today.” Adrien hesitated and the kwami flew closer, making him stumble back. “Promise me Adrien.” Adrien felt himself nod, and Plagg hummed before rolling his eyes and sighing. “You’re going to be late for breakfast,” he stated, zipping into Adrien’s inside shirt pocket and making himself comfortable. “I’ll give you your birthday present tonight okay?” Adrien nodded, then found himself smiling at the kwami.

“Thanks Plagg,” he said, and reached for his phone with shaking hands.

***

Nino knew he was off right away, the darker skinned boy waving at him and frowning as Adrien waved back and slowly walked up to him. Nino was young and tall, his face clear of scars from akuma fights gone wrong and his arms clearly not mangled from accidents that never should have happened. No, Nino was in one piece and obviously still healthy. It was refreshing to see, and Adrien couldn’t help the relief that hit him upon seeing his friend again.

“Adrien!” Nino greeted, forcing a smile and wrapping Adrien in a hug the moment the blonde was close enough. Adrien stiffened at the contact, surprised, before returning the hug and seeking comfort from it. Nino had to pull away first, giving Adrien a cursory glance before asking;

“Are you sure you’re okay to come to school?”

Adrien grimaced.

“I’ve spent the last five days in some form of bed and if I stay in the house any longer I think I might lose my mind,” he admitted. It was true too. Left to his own devices his room was way too quiet, even with the news playing in the background as he went through his school books to catch back up to speed. When Chloe had texted him make-up work Tuesday morning, he’d found himself surprised at how much he’d retained from his years in school and had spent the rest of the day either sleeping or playing on the internet to catch up on current events. He’d learned more than he’d ever wanted to about people’s interest in his father’s lack of a dating life. Way more than he wanted to.

Nino just put an arm around his shoulders and smiled at him.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back and all but if you start feeling sick let me know okay?” He said. “Papa Nino’s got your back!” Adrien made a face at him.

“Papa Nino?” He asked and Nino rolled his eyes, taking him by the shoulders and pushing him to the stairs.

“Just roll with it dude. Happy birthday by the way.”

Adrien grinned, looking over his shoulder to thank him when a horribly loud noise made him cringe. Nino backed away as Chloe Bourgeois flung her arms around Adrien’s shoulder’s and moved to kiss his cheeks before seeming to rethink the movement and pushing herself away.

“Sorry,” she said flippantly. “I don’t want to get sick. But happy birthday Adrikins!” Her voice was just as sickeningly sweet as he remembered, and he found himself falling into old habits a lot easier than he really wanted to as he smiled gently at her.

“Thanks Chloe,” he said, ignoring the mental image of her walking away from him as she declared their friendship over because he refused to sleep with her. She’d never spoken to him again, and he’d accepted the loss like he had all the others. Sacrifices were made to stop Hawkmoth, but the cost nearly drove him insane outside of the suit.

“Did you like my present Adrikins?” Chloe cooed, batting false eyelashes and turning her body just so in order to show off her budding assets. As he always had he found the pose uncomfortable, especially since he’d long ago filed Chloe under the category of estranged sister and left her there. So he smiled, opened his mouth, and paused with a frown.

“Gift?” He asked, and thought back over the last few days. He hadn’t received any gifts while he was sick and he’d eaten breakfast alone for the most part that morning; his father and Natalie making an appearance to wish him a happy birthday and present him with a Jagged Stone T-shirt he’d apparently been eyeing before his episode on Friday. The singer had signed the shirt just over his own face and wished him well. The shirt was currently being framed to go on his wall in his room and Adrien found himself suffering several emotions. Happiness, confusion, and even dread. If he remembered correctly, his father had gotten him a scarf for this birthday and while he appreciated the shirt he actually found himself looking forward to getting the scarf again. Maybe it was all in his head? No, Plagg confirmed that something was off, so what did the change mean?

“Um… no?” He ended up replying. In front of him Chloe’s face went from full flirt to total rage as she spun around to yell at the cowering red head behind her. Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe’s friend slash lackey slash secretary, hurried over with wide eyes.

“Why hasn’t my gift arrived yet?” Chloe roared, then turned back to Adrien with a sugar sweet smile. “Don’t worry Adrikins, I’ll get this sorted out. SABRINA!” She spun away, Sabrina hurrying after her and Adrien stared at what he could only describe as a social train wreck.

“What just happened?” He asked, and found Nino’s arm draped around him to guide him into the school.

“Hurricane Chloe dude,” Nino said easily, his smile gentle and his tone comforting. “Come on, you’re starting to look pale.” Adrien frowned at him.

“I think I understand ‘Papa Nino’ now,” he said, and Nino laughed at him before they both slammed into a human body and grunted.

Immediately Adrien reached out and grabbed thin arms to steady the person who had crashed into them and he stared into blue eyes that were full of life and… panic?

“A-A-Adrien!”

Marinette. He was holding Marinette and she was clutching a box in her hands and stuttering just like he remembered from school. She was pale, which worried him until he saw red creeping across her face and neck and with a start he realized she was blushing. He waited until he was sure she was steady on her feet and released her, gaining a thumbs up from Nino as his friend took a step back. The box was suddenly shoved in his face as Marinette bowed.

“Birthday happy! I mean… it’s a birthday yours! I mean! This is a happy!” Marinette said so fast he could barely make it out, and he looked to Nino for help feeling absolutely terrified. Nino just shrugged at him, apparently confused. Marinette groaned, standing back up and looking defeated as she started to pull the box away.

“What is wrong with me?” He heard her whisper, and he grabbed the box with shaking hands before she could disappear on him.

“For me?” He managed to ask as she stared at him with impossibly wide eyes. The blush came back and she nodded mutely. He smiled at her as she released the box to him and he looked at it, realizing that she’d wrapped it up as a birthday present. “Thank you,” he said, feeling a blush creep up his neck. “For the present.” Marinette smiled then, her eyes glazing over.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered, and stared at him for a full minute. He bit his lip, starting to feel uncomfortable, when she seemed to come to herself and realized what she was doing. Horrified she squealed ‘happy birthday’ and fled, tripping as she went. Adrien watched her go, confusion settling in. Marinette had never acted like that before. Well, she’d stuttered and tripped but she’d never approached him really. When he flung himself into being Cat Noir almost full time she’d disappeared from his life entirely. Another sacrifice made that hurt more than it should have. He never should have convinced Ladybug that the uniform was more important than their families and friends. Nothing was ever that important.

Nino’s hands slamming down on his shoulders nearly made his knees give out and he turned to see his friend laughing at him.

“Dude! What the heck was that?” Nino asked, grinning ear to ear. Adrien shrugged, trying to come up with anything and finding himself at a loss as he shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, and allowed Nino to drag him to their class room upstairs. Marinette was already there when they arrived, her best friend Alya sitting beside her and laughing even as she rubbed the petite girls back. Marinette was sitting in her seat, the top half of her body laying face down on her desk. What little skin Adrien could see was bright red and he worried that maybe she was sick too. Marinette… Ladybug had never shown interest in him. Not romantically anyway that he’d ever seen. What the heck was going on?

“Did you like your gift?” Alya asked, her voice teasing as Adrien took his seat. Marinette tensed, barely managing to take a peek at him before squeaking and wrapping her arms around her head to hide.

“He hasn’t had a chance to open it,” Nino replied easily, taking his seat and nudging Adrien gently. “Go on bro,” he urged and Adrien nodded. He took care opening the box, pushing back crepe paper only to stare. There it was, the light blue scarf he’d remembered as a gift from his father except… it was a gift from Marinette? He pulled it out, staring at it and fingering the soft feel of it.

“Where… where did you get this?” He asked, hoping his friends wouldn’t notice that his voice cracked as he turned to look at them. Alya leaned forward as Marinette peeked out at him again.

“My girl Marinette made it for you,” she said, grinning. “She’s been working on it for weeks! You like it don’t you?” His brain flipped a circuit somewhere and he stared at the scarf. It was the same one, he was sure of it. Down to the curly M embroidered on the inside of it that he’d always wondered about when he was younger and mourned when he was older because he’d worn the scarf until it was in tatters.

“This is amazing,” he said after a pause, and with shaking hands he presented it to Nino. “Feel this! Wait, no.” He pulled it back before Nino could touch it and wrapped it around his neck. “I’m wearing this,” he said. “This is awesome! Thank you Marinette!” He looked at her and paused at the smile that had taken over her face as she stared at him with glazed over eyes.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered and Alya laughed softly as she rolled her eyes.

“I think you broke her,” she teased, and patted Marinette’s head gently. Marinette only hummed and gazed at Adrien with starry eyes that he wasn’t used to, so he blushed and turned away to look at Nino who was apparently laughing at him. He looked away, staring down at his desk in a mix of happiness, confusion, and this time a little hurt. Marinette had made the scarf then too, he was sure of it. So why had things changed? Was it him? Was it because he’d been sick? He fingered the scarf, taking comfort in it for a reason that wasn’t his father for the first time he could remember. Marinette took the time to make him something. Him! It filled him with warmth, and distracted him from his thoughts as his classmates filled the room and he tried desperately not to think on the memories that threatened to remind him how each and every one of them had died. He could save those nightmares for later. Right now, he had his favorite scarf around his neck, his best friend at his side and his partner at his back. The world was okay, for now.

***

The last time he’d lived this day it had ended at school with Nino heading to the mansion to try to talk his father into giving Adrien a birthday party. This time his day ended with a headache and dizziness that threatened to make him vomit. He’d made it through lunch, Nino coaxing him to eat and getting Alya in on it when Adrien had resisted, and then made it through history before his body had apparently had enough and he’d barely had time to alert Nino before his knees gave out and he tumbled down. Chloe had screamed, drawing unwanted attention, and Nino had wrapped an arm around him and all but dragged him to the nurses office. Marinette and Alya had followed quickly behind with his books, worry on their faces as the nurse directed Nino to lay Adrien down and… at that point his memory faded out. The world had gone gray and his ears had seemingly filled with cotton that blocked out all noise except for a strange high pitched ringing tone.

When he came back to himself the nurse was gone, his feet were propped up on pillows and his shoes were no where to be found that he could see. Nino was standing by his bed, talking softly to Alya and Marinette was sitting in a chair up against the adjacent wall. She was the first to realize he was awake, standing slowly and calling his name just loud enough for Nino and Alya to look down at him. Relief seemed to wipe away any tension they’d been holding, and Nino bent over to squeeze his shoulder.

“Welcome back,” the darker boy said, and Adrien blinked away exhaustion as much as he could.

“Back?” He asked, confused, and Alya sat on the edge of his bed next to his feet.

“You fainted,” she said gently. “You had us all worried.”

Marinette was still clutching his messenger bag, her eyes on his face. She must have seen something there that concerned her, for determination seemed to fill her and she handed Alya his bag.

“I’m getting the nurse,” she said, Ladybug confidence oozing out of her. “Don’t let him go to sleep.”

“Sure thing,” Nino replied, looking at her just long enough to watch her hurry away before turning his concerned gaze back to Adrien. “I called your Dads secretary. She’s on her way. You really scared me Adrien,” he said and Adrien found himself nodding as his eyes started sliding shut. Something shook his leg and he looked to see Alya frowning at him.

“Oh no,” she said. “You can sleep when you get home. Stay awake for us right now, okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered, his tongue feeling too thick for his mouth. “Kay.”

Nino had made him sit up, sitting behind Adrien so the blonde could lean on him, and Alya was making him drink water by the time the nurse came back with an unhappy looking Marinette.

“See?” The small girl said as the nurse frowned down at the three teens on the bed. “He’s awake but he’s really pale!”

“He’s a model,” the nurse sniffed. “Of course he’s pale. Who called his parents?” Nino was glaring at the woman, Adrien could feel it.

“I called his dads secretary, she’s on the way,” Nino replied and the nurse looked offended.

“Why?” She snapped, and Marinette looked like she could punch the woman. “He’s obviously faking. Take him back to class and—“

“He spent all weekend in the hospital,” Nino interrupted and the nurse looked furious that he’d snapped at her.

“Detention,” she spat. “And take that boy—“ She was interrupted again, but this time by the office door swinging open so Natalie and a very terrifying large man Adrien barely remembered as his bodyguard (his mind supplied him with the name Gorilla after seconds of terror) could enter. A short man with large eyes and a rather impressive full beard entered with them looking concerned.

“Adrien.” Natalie sounded relieved as she zeroed in on him and went straight to his bedside, ignoring Alya and Nino to put her hands on Adrien’s face and frowned. “You’re coming home immediately,” she said. “We should have kept you home again today.”

“I was fine,” Adrien managed to argue, but Natalie shook her head and stepped back, waving Gorilla over. Alya jumped up from the bed and hurried to Marinette’s side, the smaller girl staring at Gorilla as if she were trying to wrap her mind around his very existence. Even the nurse stepped away so Gorilla could come around and lift Adrien up in a bridal carry that made the room spin.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” he heard Natalie say gently. “I’ll have him call you when he’s feeling better.” Anything after that kind of faded out, and he had little memory of being in the car before he woke up in his bed to a panicked Plagg slapping his cheeks.

“We’ve gotta go!” Plagg cried. “Akuma!” Adrien was up and transformed before his brain caught up, and he leapt out of his window with practiced ease before taking to the roof tops. His strength gave out as soon as he hit the roof, leaving him sprawling on warm metal. He pulled out his staff, taking a moment to breath before calling Ladybug. She answered almost immediately and he nearly cried at the sight of her.

“Cat Noir are you okay?” She asked, concern overcoming her features and he had to cover his face with his free hand.

“Sick,” he managed to say. “I’m okay. Where’s the akuma?”

“Francoise Dupont High school,” Ladybug replied. “He’s calling himself the Bubbler and he’s made all of the adults disappear.” Adrien paused, confused. No, that wasn’t right. Nino became the bubbler because of his birthday. Right? Seeming to sense his confusion, Ladybug continued. “He’s a student there. His best friend got sick and so he tried to get the staff to help, only they didn’t want to believe his friend wasn’t faking and when they found out they were wrong they didn’t take it very gracefully. They gave him detention and called his parents after taking away his phone for some stupid reason which meant that he wouldn’t be able to keep track of his friend. As much as I think he has every right to be upset, I think this is too far. My parents are gone too. Are yours…” she trailed off, worried, and Adrien nodded slowly.

“Yeah,” he managed to say, not even bothering to check, and groaned when his ring started beeping at him. “I gotta go. Something’s wrong with my kwami.” Ladybug frowned at that.

“Where are you?” She asked, and he blinked in confusion. No really, where was he? He looked around and she sighed. “Never mind. I’ll track you on my yo-yo. Bubbler is staying put in the school right now, I think he’s fixated on finding his phone. Stay put okay?” The screen blinked out and Adrien lay still, letting the rocking of the roof top lull him back into some strange form of sleep. He came around to voices talking, both of them high pitched and worried.

“She’s not close enough to see is she?” Plagg. That was Plagg talking.

“No,” said another voice, one he didn’t know. “I forced her to stop the next roof over. What’s wrong with him? Is that… do I smell deep magic?”

“I can’t keep up the transformation for a fight Tikki. And yes, that’s deep magic and it’s screwing up everything! I need Master Fu, but I need your help getting to him. I can keep the transformation up long enough for your chosen to get us there, but that’s it. The deep magic is making him sick, only Master Fu can help him now.” Plagg sounded panicked and Adrien breathed deep to try and wake himself up. It seemed to have the opposite effect because the voices carried on but he couldn’t make them out anymore. He came around again when Plagg licked his face and demanded he call on the transformation. It took a couple of tries and several urgings from Plagg before he successfully did so, but he immediately lost sense of everything afterwards.

The next time he woke up he was alone, naked, and neck deep in a tub of some strange warm purple colored liquid while a green kwami stared at his face. He blinked at it, and it blinked back.

“This isn’t even the weirdest thing I’ve experienced,” he found himself saying, and the green kwami nodded calmly.

“No,” it answered, its voice masculine and soothing. “I suppose it really hasn’t been Cat Noir.” It floated towards his face, touching his forehead right between his eyebrows. “Ladybug has taken care of the akuma and all has been set to rights, except you. We’ve managed a spell to make your home staff think you are safe at home, asleep in bed, so that we can balance your energies. But it won’t last long and you are not well.”

“Hawkmoth won,” Adrien blurted, his eyes starting to feel heavy, and the kwami hesitated before nodding.

“You can tell us everything later,” it said gently. “For now, you should sleep.” Adrien blinked once, twice, and succumbed to darkness.

***

The next time he awoke he was lying on a futon in a lamplit room. A window near his head was dark, and he wondered what time it was before looking towards the side of the futon and nearly jumping out of his skin. An older Chinese man he vaguely remembered from the day he received his miraculous was sitting next to the futon on his knees, looking rather comfortable as he sipped tea. The old man put the cup down and nodded at something across the futon and Adrien looked to see a terrified looking Ladybug sitting on her knees in full uniform. Her eyes were wide as he looked at her, a blush seeming to make its way out from beneath her mask and he stared at her for a moment before looking back at the old man.

“What…” He tried to push himself up, but Plagg and the green kwami flew over, urging him back down so he relaxed and frowned at the old man. “Why is she here?” He asked, and winced at the sound of his own voice. Ladybug winced too, clutching at her knees.

“I… you…” she whispered, and Plagg dropped down onto his chest looking exhausted.

“I couldn’t hold the transformation as long as you needed me to,” he admitted, looking sad. “I’m sorry.”

“It is that strange magic flowing through you,” the old man stated, finally putting down his tea cup and motioning for Ladybug to take hers. She did so with jerky movements, clinging to the cup as if her life depended on it. “I am Master Fu. My kwami Wayzz,” the green kwami flew to the old mans side, revealing a turtle shell on its back. “Was able to help me restore some balance, but without knowing where it came from there is not much I can do. You will unbalance again, and it may kill you.” Adrien stiffened, as did Ladybug, and Plagg looked terrified. “Wayzz has suspicions but has told me that only you can really tell us what happened. Please, explain to us what has caused this imbalance in you,” Master Fu requested, still looking calm. Adrien pushed himself up onto his elbows, this time ignoring the kwami when they urged him back down.

“Hawkmoth won,” he said, looking at Master Fu and gaining a frown. “He killed Ladybug and took both of our Miraculous.” Plagg’s eyes went very wide and he slowly dropped down into Adrien’s lap. “He combined them, and offered me as a sacrifice to bring his wife back but the thing that he made when he combined our miraculous refused.” Wayzz was floating down, his own eyes wide as Master Fu frowned. “It said it couldn’t go that far back, said it would give us all a second chance. It took the life of the akuma Hawkmoth had made, took his memories and then sent us both back. I… came to on Friday.” Adrien shrugged, his head pounding as he lay back down and fought to keep the contents of his stomach down. “Thats… the gist… of it…”

“Adrien,” Ladybug’s voice was soft, worried, and Master Fu shook his head.

“How far in the future did this occur?” He asked, and the only reason Adrien answered was because Plagg patted his cheek to get his attention.

“Ten years?” He asked. “I think? I was… messed up…” He squinted at Master Fu. “Never met you before.” His words were starting to slur together and Master Fu did not seemed pleased with his admission.

“If that is true, then the me you knew did you a great disservice,” he stated, and nodded at Wayzz who quickly took to the air. “What is happening to you has only happened once before in ancient times, and only the kwami were able to keep the traveler alive. Ladybug, I’m afraid I must ask you to release your transformation. We will need Tikki’s help.”

“I can go to the other room,” Ladybug offered, setting down her tea and freezing when Adrien caught hold of her wrist and looked at her.

“You’re Marinette,” he said and she stared at him, horrified. “Please don’t go.” He was looking at her, but he couldn’t see her. Only lifeless eyes and a face trapped in a shocked expression that would never go away. There were tears in his eyes before he knew what was happening, bright pink light making him finally close his eyes and release her only to sense movement and feel a small hand running through his hair gently.

“You’re okay Adrien,” Marinette whispered, and he could feel her hand shaking. “You’re going to be okay, and I’ll get you back home and tomorrow you can call Nino and let him know you’re okay. Sound good?” He nodded, reaching up and gripping her wrist again until she moved and repositioned their hands so she was holding his with one and playing with his hair with the other. He fell asleep to this while kwami chittered and chirped over him, the world fading away to warm comfort.

***

He woke up at home in bed, Natalie sitting at his bedside running her fingers through his hair and smiling a very small smile when he looked at her.

“You should get your heart checked,” he heard himself say, and she froze. “I don’t want you to die.” Natalie stared at him, worried, and gave him an awkward pat on the head before standing.

“You have a fever,” she informed him. “Your father wants you to stay in bed until it goes down.” She paused then, frowning. “And I’m not going to die.”

“Get your heart checked,” Adrien heard himself say again and Natalie sighed, rolling her eyes even as she pulled out her iPad and began typing away.

“I’ll get an appointment today. Will that make you feel better?”

“I don’t want you to die.” He had no control over his mouth apparently, and he was completely exhausted. So much so that he blinked and the next thing he knew it was night time. Ladybug was perched on his window, making her way inside quietly before coming over and kneeling by his bed.

“You need to eat this,” she said holding up a wafer as Plagg zipped around her head looking panicked. “Master Fu said it will help your energy stabilize faster. You’re very sick right now.”

“Don’t choose Ladybug over Marinette,” he heard himself say. “We lost everything when we did that.” Ladybug looked sad at that, reaching out a hand and touching his face gently.

“Oh Adrien,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“He keeps doing this,” Plagg said, flitting back and forth as his tail lashed about. “I think we made things worse!” Ladybug moved, putting an arm behind Adrien’s shoulders and lifting him up while holding the wafer to his mouth.

“Master Fu warned us this could happen,” Ladybug said gently, pressing the wafer to Adrien’s lips and making a pleased sound when he took a bite. “Good job Adrien,” she said gently and helped him finish the rest before placing a glass to his lips. Where did she get that? She tipped it and he drank cool water that made him relax. She pulled the glass away, helping him lay back, and started running her fingers slowly through his hair.

“I’m going to freak out so bad when I get home,” she whispered, and he hummed at her as he leaned into her hand and fell asleep again. She was gone when he woke up to sunlight. Plagg was sleeping curled up against his face and made a noise of protest when Adrien shifted to look at his bedside table. His phone lay there, lit up with a text notification, so he picked it up and stared at it. He didn’t remember his password for this phone, and it had been years since he’d actually used one. After high school he spent the majority of his time as Cat Noir, lying to his father about being in school and escaping his room to patrol the city looking for Hawkmoth. How Nino had stayed his friend he never knew because his communications had narrowed all the way down to Ladybug who was struggling to survive on her own. She never said anything really beyond the fact that she had told her friends and family she’d accepted a scholarship in America and had moved out. Ladybug was a full time job so she had no real income and he, well, he had enough money for the both of them. When he failed to get her to reveal her identity to him, he started making withdrawals from his account and making sure that she had enough to live off of for the month. She always said it was too much, and his father had begun to worry that he’d started getting into vices. Adrien ran with that when confronted and claimed he’d become a sugar daddy to an aspiring artist in return for favors. His father had left him alone and he’d stood in the shower for three hours trying to wash away the dirty feeling the conversation had left him with before trying to contact Ladybug again.

Because he only knew her as Ladybug, he only had his staff to contact her with and so he never used his cell phone and now he was staring at the stupid cell phone from his teen years without a single clue how to use it. A loud yawn made him pause and he was startled when Plagg drifted into his vision and glared at him with narrowed green eyes.

“Are you going to use the phone or stare at it all day?” The kwami asked and Adrien sighed before letting his head rest on his pillows as he stared at the phone.

“Stare at it all day,” he muttered, unhappy. “I don’t know how to get into it.” Plagg seemed to perk up, his eyes growing bigger.

“Hey! You’re talking normal again!” He said, pleased, before flying over to the cell phone and pulling up the password screen. “The password is your mothers birth month, day, and the last two digits of the year you were born.” The password screen went away after the kwami put the numbers in to reveal a picture of Paris from the rooftops and multiple apps Adrien knew nothing about. One of the apps had a number in the triple digits and he frowned as Plagg whistled. “Boy, you’re even more popular than usual!”

“How do I see the newest message?” Adrien asked and Plagg snickered.

“I never thought I’d be teaching you how to use your own cell phone,” he said gleefully, reaching up to the app which was green with what appeared to be a message bubble in it and tapping it. Multiple names appeared. “The one on the top is your most current,” Plagg told him, then paused. “Are you feeling okay?” Adrien looked up from the phone, smiled, and reached out to rub the top of Plagg’s head.

“I’m exhausted,” he admitted, then winced as his stomach growled. “And apparently starving.” Plagg snickered, pushing past his fingers and bumping his head to Adrien’s with a nuzzle. Adrien closed his eyes at the contact and felt himself sigh in relief.

“Check your messages and see if you can stand,” Plagg ordered. “Food is good for you.” Adrien hummed, tapping the screen for the top message and smiling when Nino’s picture appeared next to a sentence asking if Adrien was okay. Adrien looked at the screen before remembering how to reply and texted a message back. He immediately received an automated reply letting him know that Nino was in class and smiled before setting aside his phone and pushing back the covers on his bed. He sat up and was getting ready to stand when the door to his room opened and Plagg zipped underneath his pillows. Gabriel Agreste walked in, concern on his face before his eyes landed on Adrien and he smiled out of relief.

“Adrien,” he said, coming over and offering a hand. Adrien took it, standing and struggling to remain standing. His legs were weak and he fell into his father who wrapped arms around him. “Maybe you should sit back down,” Gabriel stated, and Adrien shook his head as his stomach growled.

“No, please. I’ve spent so much time in bed this week,” he complained and Gabriel sighed, pulling him away from the bed.

“The couch then,” he said easily. “You don’t feel feverish but you still need to rest.” He guided Adrien to the couch gently, helping the teen sit down in front of the TV and turning it on. He raised an eyebrow at the news station that came up but didn’t say anything as Adrien rested his head on the back of the couch, wincing as his stomach growled again.

“I’ll have food sent up,” Gabriel said and Adrien nodded, silence falling between them and making things awkward. Finally Gabriel sat down next to Adrien, texting on his cell phone before setting it aside and reaching for the tv remote. Nadja Chamack was discussing the last akuma battle, a picture of the Bubbler appearing in the right corner. Before she could say much about the attack Gabriel changed the channel, flipping through soap operas and infomercials until finally settling on a worldwide station that was discussing bigger topics than the ones apparently focused on Paris. Adrien found his head sliding down to rest on his father’s arm and he allowed himself the minor comfort that came from it. Gabriel wrapped his arm around Adrien and the two sat in a more comfortable silence this time.

“Ah.” Gabriel’s voice had Adrien looking up to see an uncomfortable look on his father’s face. “I meant to tell you that Natalie will be taking some time off.” Adrien paused, worried.

“Is everything okay?” He asked and Gabriel made a humming noise, pushing up his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

“You weren’t making a lot of sense while you were sick,” he stated. “And you kept begging her to go see a doctor about her heart, so she went yesterday afternoon so you would relax and leave her alone about it.” He sighed and Adrien stiffened. “They found a rare heart defect, it’s rather dangerous and they want to do surgery immediately.” His arm tightened around Adrien. “She’ll be okay, she just needs rest.” Adrien shuddered, causing his father’s arm to tighten around him again.

“Doesn’t she live alone?” He asked, and Gabriel nodded. “Can you… convince her to stay with us while she’s recovering?” His father stiffened and he cringed until Gabriel started rubbing his arm.

“I’ll discuss it with her,” Gabriel answered, pausing when a knock sounded from the door. “That’s lunch,” he said easily and stood. “Stay seated Adrien, and don’t worry about Natalie. Thanks to you, she’s going to be just fine.” Adrien nodded, his gaze falling on the tv without seeing it. The world was changing in small ways, and while it was good it was still unnerving. From the sound of it, they were lucky they’d had Natalie as long as they had in the first place and now…

A steaming plate of meat and vegetables appeared in front of him and he stared at it before slowly looking up to see the concerned face of his father.

“Everything’s going to be fine Adrien,” his father said gently. “Now please, eat.” Adrien took the plate, his hands shaking, and set it in his lap before he could drop it. It took his father sitting down with a plate of his own, changing the channel to a light hearted movie and taking a bite of his meal before Adrien followed suit. They ate in silence, and only when Gabriel finally pulled out his cell phone and called Natalie did Adrien finally relax.

“Gorilla will pick her up from the hospital when they release her,” Gabriel said after the call was completed. “Her surgery isn’t until Monday morning so we’ll move her belongings into the guest room near my room this weekend. I told you Adrien, everything will be fine.” Adrien hugged him, gaining a surprised grunt from the man who hugged him back. “She’s going to be fine,” Gabriel said again, and this time Adrien wasn’t so sure his father was trying just to convince him. Maybe it was actually something they both needed to hear.

***

Monday was difficult, but bearable thanks to the combined efforts of Nino, Alya and Marinette. Chloe didn’t seemed overly concerned about Natalie’s situation, but then Chloe considered hired help of little concern in the first place. That he and his father were so concerned seemed to be strange to her. So she patted his cheek and told him he was being much too kind, and left him in the care of Nino as he stared at his phone and willed some kind of message to arrive.

“What time is her surgery?” Marinette asked when they’d sat down for homeroom. Adrien shuddered.

“Now,” he said, glancing at the clock which read 7:45. “Or well… they started about fifteen minutes ago. Father’s waiting at the hospital to make sure everything is okay and that she’s got someone there for her.”

“How’s your dad taking it?” Nino asked and Adrien shrugged.

“He keeps saying everything’s going to be fine, but I think he’s just as worried as I am. Since my Mom…” he choked on the word, paused, and pushed on. “Natalie’s been there for us through everything. She’s part of the family.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and look up to see Nino giving him a gentle smile before giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze and releasing him.

“She’s got to be in good hands then,” the darker boy said easily. “Have some faith in your old man and the doctors.” Adrien gave him an odd look.

“You seem to have a lot of faith in my dad,” he said, and it was strange. Last time Nino had harbored a lot of hurt feelings towards his father since Gabriel Agreste had all but thrown him out and acted like Nino was a terrible influence on Adrien. To see Nino throwing support of any kind for his father was kind of strange. Nino just smirked as Alya smiled and leaned forward.

“Your dad found out that Nino got akumatized because the school nurse had him punished for making sure you got the care you needed. So he called Principal Damocles and got the nurse fired and made sure that Nino has permission to have his phone with him and on at all times, no matter what class he’s in,” she said happily and Adrien couldn’t help the snicker that escaped him.

“Of course he did,” he said fondly and Nino grinned.

“I also have permission to ditch class if you’re not feeling well,” he stated. “Apparently your old man was really grateful that I didn’t back down and called Natalie.” Adrien grinned, then sobered and looked back down at his phone. No messages. A small hand covered his phone and he looked up to see a blushing Marinette reaching over her desk.

“Put it away Adrien,” she said gently. “She hasn’t been in surgery long enough for any news to come. Like Nino said, have a little faith.” Adrien stared at her, making her blush deepen before he nodded and set his phone on the desk before pushing it to Nino.

“I’m sorry,” he told them. “I’m going to be terrible company today.”

“Dude, don’t be sorry,” Nino replied, taking Adrien’s phone and setting it on the end of the desk as far from Adrien as he could get it without putting it away. He set his own phone down right next to it. “We’d all be worried too if it was someone we really cared about.” Adrien nodded.

“She’s the reason I got to come to school in the first place,” he blurted out. “She convinced my father that this would be a good experience for me.”

“She really cares for you,” Marinette said, her voice soft, and he nodded. Alya patted his shoulder, leaning over her desk to do so.

“I’m not going to tell you not to worry,” she said. “Because we all know that you’re going to anyway, but try to focus on something else while you wait to hear from your dad okay? Like Ms Bustier’s morning exercise. Who do you think will have to compliment Chloe today?” The four of them cringed, and Adrien peered over at his childhood friend. He loved Chloe, really he did, but even he had to admit that she was terrible at taking or even giving compliments.

“Please don’t let it be me,” Marinette groaned. “Last time I complimented her on her eye liner and she ripped me a new one about my wings.” Adrien blanched as Nino paused.

“Wings?” He asked. Adrien waved a hand at him.

“It’s what they call the eyeliner style where your eyeliner goes up and beyond your eye,” he explained. “Marinette and Alya are actually really good at it.”

“Well thank you Adrien,” Alya said, preening under the compliment. “I’d ask how you know about it, but I’m guessing it has something to do with your modeling work.” He shrugged.

“I have a make up artist who can do wings with barely a flick of her wrist. Father hired her because of her youtube channel where she did full face make up that made her look like a china doll. I kind of ignore her page during halloween. She does amazing work, but it gets kind of gruesome looking. She likes to tell me about new techniques she’s trying out while she’s getting me ready for photo shoots.” Nino frowned.

“Does she use you as a test subject?” He asked and Adrien shook his head.

“No way,” he said. “She’s got three little sisters and an older brother for that.”

“Her brother?” Marinette asked, and Adrien blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Um… he’s kind of a Queen?” He said and Alya burst out laughing. She was still laughing when Ms Bustier walked in, and only stopped when her name was called to team up with Chloe for daily compliments to which she groaned and let her head fall to her desk. Ivan reached down and patted her back gently as the rest of the class gave her sympathetic looks. Marinette scooted closer to her, grinning evilly.

“Just tell her she’s got the make up style of a queen,” she said, and Adrien snorted and tried not to laugh. Alya’s replying grin was positively evil.

***

His phone buzzed during Physics and he had to excuse himself to go read the text. He practically ran from the room when Ms Mendelieiev excused him, his hands shaking badly enough that he nearly dropped his phone on the way out. He was under the stairs, still reading through the paragraph long text his father had sent when Nino came for him, worry on his face.

“Hey man,” he said. “Everything okay?”

“Sh-she had an allergic reaction,” Adrien answered, leaning heavily on the stairs to keep from sliding down into the floor. “She’s alive but… they almost lost her.” Nino was quiet, coming over and pulling him away from the stairs over to a bench in the atrium.

“Come on Adrien,” he said gently. “Let’s sit down before you fall down. I’ll have the girls get your stuff and we can get your bodyguard to come get you.” Adrien nodded, staring at his phone even as Nino positioned him in front of the bench and guided him down to sit.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Okay.”

“Is she stable now?” Nino asked, and Adrien nodded even as the words on his screen blurred together.

“They even finished the procedure,” he said. “Father says she’ll be spending the next few days at the hospital until they’re sure she doesn’t have any other reactions.” Nino nodded, wrapping an arm around him.

“She’s fine then,” he said easily and lifted his other hand which had his cell phone. “And you can go see for yourself. Gorilla’s on his way dude,” he stated and Adrien finally looked up to see Marinette hurrying down the stairs with his messenger bag in her hands. She smiled gently as she neared them, handing him his bag.

“Alya’s going to talk to our teachers about getting you make up work for the rest of the day. With all the work you’ve got to catch up on, we can all meet at my place this evening to help you out,” she offered, and Adrien stared at her before nodding. He still couldn’t get over her being, well, her. She was still a little shy, still clumsy, still Ladybug, but she was alive and this time… She didn’t really seem that upset that he was Cat Noir, even if he had been kind of useless lately.

“Sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused,” he said, and she blinked at him before leaning forward and giving him a hug that made him freeze.

“You’ve never caused anyone trouble,” she said before pulling away and smiling gently. She turned from him when the main doors to the school opened to reveal Gorilla, and moved as Nino helped Adrien up.

“Call us when you’re ready to meet up, okay?” Nino asked, and Adrien nodded before taking his things and all but running to meet up with Gorilla who hurried him out and to the car. Relief didn’t come until he walked into Natalie’s room at the hospital and saw her propped up on her bed, bandages peeking out from her hospital gown as she motioned with one hand at the iPad in Gabriel’s hand. She looked up and smiled at Adrien, waving him over as his father sat back and smiled. She was exhausted, but she was alive, and Adrien grinned as he approached her. Really, that was all that mattered.

***

Natalie was still recuperating when Gabriel decided to announce his bowler hat design contest to the school. Since she was unavailable to escort his father, Adrien found himself being prepped for carrying around her iPad so his father could judge the entries.

“Are you sure you can’t come Father?” Adrien asked before breakfast, standing awkwardly in the doorway of Natalie’s guest room. She was allowed to get up and move around, but she exhausted easily so she spent most of her time working from bed with Gabriel sitting close by with his own computer in hand to work on designs for clients. Currently Natalie was working on a laptop Gabriel had brought her two days after she’d been released from the hospital when they realized that her favorite form of relaxation was actually working on legal documents and replying to emails. To each his own then. Gabriel was standing beside her, his focus on a large iPad tablet he’d brought in as he flipped through designs for final approval.

“I have far too much work to do today,” Gabriel replied. “I’m afraid that between your illness and Natalie’s absence I have become behind in my own duties. I’m already pressed for time as it is.”

“We can easily push back the Lazelle project,” Natalie piped up. “It’s mostly done anyway and is ahead of schedule as it is. That could free up some time for Mr Stone’s project. He has another design change request by the way.” Gabriel sighed, rubbing his forehead and nodding.

“Yes,” he said. “Make it so Natalie. Thank you. Adrien, I wouldn’t ask this of you if I had any other alternative. I suppose I could hire a temporary replacement—“

“No!” Adrien exclaimed, gaining surprised looks from both Natalie and his father. “This is fine. I just didn’t realize how much everything had affected you. We don’t need to replace Natalie.” Natalie gave him a concerned smile.

“A temporary replacement would just be that Adrien,” she said gently. “It really wouldn’t be a problem.” Adrien gripped the door frame, feeling sick inside.

“I don’t want anyone replacing you,” he replied, stubborn, and Gabriel sighed.

“We can discuss this later,” he stated, waving a hand at them both. “Now really isn’t the time. Adrien, go eat breakfast, your bodyguard will take you to school. Natalie, the chef keeps asking me what you want to eat so stop working and send him your order. Don’t just ask for granola this time.” Natalie nodded, rolling her eyes and smiling at Adrien.

“Yes sir. Of course,” she said and Adrien felt himself smiling back before he waved at them and left.

At school he enjoyed watching all his classmates get excited about the contest, and he took a special enjoyment out of watching Marinette work. He’d never really paid attention before to how she reacted to stressors. As Ladybug she took it all in stride, confidence oozing from her in waves, but as Marinette she seemed to panic and overthink before coming to a decision in a whirlwind of chaotic thoughts. Even now she was dancing around Alya who was going through a familiar design book, frustrated at the challenge presented her.

“Everything okay here?” He asked, making sure to stop a few paces away so as not to peek at her work and be accused of favoritism. Marinette seemed to freeze, her eyes wide as she stared at him and a blush covering her entire face which made Alya laugh.

“She’s fine,” the red head replied, offering the design book to him. “Wanna see her work?” Marinette made an abortive move, an adorable squeak pushing past her lips as she stumbled towards her friend. Adrien waved Alya off.

“I’d love to, but since my father is judging the contest himself and I’m standing in as his escort I can’t really take a look without risking favoritism,” he told them. “Sorry.” Marinette snatched her book from Alya, hugging it close to her chest and giggling nervously.

“Its fine!” She exclaimed, babbling. “I totally understand! No big deal! I don’t really have anything planned yet anyway!” She quieted down, blushing out of embarrassment. “How’s Natalie by the way?”

“Better,” he said, grinning. “She’s still supposed to be resting, but she’s working again and that makes her happy. She had a check up yesterday, and so far everything is healing properly. She’ll be back on her feet in no time!”

“That’s great news!” Marinette told him and Alya grinned.

“You gotta admit, she’s lucky you convinced her to go to the doctor in the first place. Kind of amazing really.” She stated and Adrien blushed, uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” he said. “I just wish I’d been wrong.” Then he could pretend the future he’d come from was just a fever dream, could pretend he hadn’t grown up purposefully cutting friends out of his life and ignoring his father’s mental collapse. He’d made so many wrong choices then, too many really.

He was surprised when Alya stood up and wrapped him in a hug, which she released him from quickly to pat him on the shoulder.

“Let’s just enjoy the fact that Natalie has a long life ahead of her and focus on this contest,” she said easily, turning to look at Marinette who was sighing. “Any ideas coming to you girl?”

“No,” Marinette whined, shoulders slumping. “At least not here anyway.” Her eyes widened and she perked up. “Wait! I’ll go to my favorite designing spot. That’ll give me ideas!” With that she turned on her heel and rushed away, waving over her shoulder and calling out to them; “Wish me luck!”

“Is she always like this?” Adrien wondered and Alya snickered beside him.

“Boy you have no idea.”

***

Mr Damocles had canceled classes so students had plenty of time to plan and prepare for contest. The judging wasn’t to be until the morning of the next day so the free time gave plenty of time for students to work. Adrien spent his free time checking on the students signed up for the contest. Juleka and Rose were by far his favorites to talk to. He’d forgotten just how excitable Rose was and how creative Juleka could be. While Juleka worked, Rose cheerfully describe multiple ideas to Adrien including a bowler hat covered in flowers and glitter.

“It would be so shiny!” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together and leaning into Adrien. The contact made him a little uncomfortable, but he smiled at her anyway and nodded.

“I look forward to your final product,” he said and smiled at Juleka who returned it with a gentle one of her own.

“It’ll be awesome,” she drawled, bending back over her paper before calling Rose over. The little blonde bounced to her friends side, squealing with joy at the design Juleka had come up with.

“It’s perfect!” She cried and Adrien took that as his cue to leave. He ended up heading to the library to work on his homework he still needed to catch up on, working until his phone vibrated with a news notification. He paused, his eyes narrowing at the report of an akuma attack.

“Plagg,” he said, and his kwami peeked out of his inner shirt pocket. “We’ve got work to do.”

“Aw…” Plagg moaned. “I was looking forward to a quiet, lazy day!” Adrien grinned, enjoying the complaint. When he’d focused only on being Cat Noir, Plagg had gone quiet and tired making minimal complaints. This Plagg was much more verbal, and while it was annoying some times, it was also refreshing.

“Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien exclaimed, and grinned at the familiar feel of magic that poured over him. Once suited up he escaped the library and made his way over rooftops to join Ladybug. She was sitting on a roof top, frowning as pigeons flew overhead in clumps that he had every intention of avoiding.

“Good afternoon My Lady!” He said, making her turn and blush.

“Knowing who you are under the mask makes this kind of awkward doesn’t it?” She asked and he shrugged, lowering himself into a comfortable crouch.

“I like knowing better,” he admitted, smiling gently and making her smile brighter. “So, as familiar as this seems to me I hate to say I don’t really know what’s going on. Any thoughts?”

“The pigeons are kidnapping all the park rangers,” Ladybug told him, and he crinkled his nose as feathers drifted past his nose and willed himself not to sneeze. “I think we should follow the pigeons to find out where they’re taking them.”

“Sounds like plan,” he said, standing. “Lead the way!” She hesitated, nervous, and he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure?” She asked. “You’ve experienced this before right? Shouldn’t you take the lead?” He made a face.

“It’s been a long time since this fight,” he admitted. “So I don’t really remember how we won. I just remember that you had it under control.”

“I did?” She asked, and he winked at her which made her blush.

“You always do My Lady,” he told her. “I’m paw-sitive that you’ll come up with something.” She giggled.

“With everything that’s happened, I almost forgot how much you like to pun.” He opened his mouth, then paused as he thought back to what he’d said.

“I haven’t punned in years,” he admitted and Ladybug looked concerned.

“Did it really get that bad?” She asked and he shuddered.

“Yeah,” he said, and sighed when he felt her hands scratching at his ears. “You even stopped doing that after high school.”

“What? Why?” She asked, and her hand moved to scratch under his chin. When a purr sounded she squealed. “You purr!” He pulled away, blushing.

“I had a huge crush on you but you were never interested,” he told her and ignored the blush that took over the entirety of her face. “We graduated school and focused completely on Hawkmoth, which was a terrible idea by the way. Ladybug didn’t want to lead me on so she stopped giving pats and scratches. She had a huge crush on some guy, but she never told me who.” He looked at Marinette who appeared frozen beside him. “Are you okay?” He asked, worried, and that seemed to revive her.

“What? Me? Yeah, sure!” She exclaimed and laughed nervously before taking a deep breath and patting her cheeks. “Right, akuma! We should get the akuma!” She whirled her yo-yo, flinging it to another rooftop and catching it on a chimney. She pulled back on it, then paused and grinned at him, reaching out and scratching under his chin again. “Don’t worry kitty. There’s no one better for me than you.” And with that she took off, leaving him to stare after her as warmth took over his face. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Then he realized she was getting away and he pulled out his staff to follow after her.

Her first plan had him pretending to be a park ranger, which was kind of boring until the pigeons noticed him and latched onto him. So many feathers in his face had him sneezing, and when he felt Ladybug’s yo-yo lasso his wrist, he pulled her up into the pigeon bundle with him. He sneezed, causing her to give him a wide eyed stare that he waved off. He meant to remind her that he had a feather allergy, but the pigeons released them very suddenly, and he grunted as Ladybug landed on top of him. In a cage, on the roof of the Grande Paris Hotel. Surrounded by pigeons. There was laughter, and the akuma appeared, held afloat by a platform made of pigeons, a dark whistle around his neck.

“The whistle!” Cat Noir exclaimed, getting Ladybug’s attention. “I remember that stupid whistle! That’s where the akuma is!” The akuma victim was laughing too hard to hear him, but Ladybug nodded with a look of determination.

“Get us out of here,” she told him, and he grinned.

“As my Lady wishes. Cataclysm!”

The akuma seemed surprised that they didn’t wait for his speech, hurrying away and siccing the army of pigeons on the roof on the two heroes instead. When the birds turned around and lifted their tail feathers, Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir’s arm and pulled him back towards the door leading into the hotel. Beating wings made Cat Noir look up and freeze at the sight of dozens of birds preparing to dive at them.

“Time to go,” he said, now pulling at Ladybug. She agreed, and with a cry they both ran for the door, getting in and slamming it shut as the birds attacked, slamming into the door and warping the metal with the force of their impact. The heroes took a minute to breathe, and Cat Noir knew this because a paw pad blinked out on his ring while making a beeping noise of warning.

“We need to get some cheese for Plagg. That’s what he likes isn’t it?” She stood and reached down to him, helping him stand up.

“Yeah, camembert preferably,” he said, clinging to her hand a little longer than necessary and hoping she wouldn’t notice. She didn’t seem to, or either she didn’t actually mind as she hurried them down the stairs and kept his hand in hers. They made it down to the lobby, Cat Noir starting to sweat. He had a single paw pad left, and Plagg needed Camembert. He willed the transformation to last longer, praying he’d make it to a private room before his transformation dropped. Mayor Bourgeois was complaining about the tourist industry dropping thanks to pigeon poop and Chloe was whining about her hair, which was making his head ache.

“Would Monsieur care for a drink?” Chloe’s butler Jean appeared at his side, making him jump before he took the opportunity.

“I need a quiet room,” he said, his ring making a strange beep that made his heart stop. “And some camembert! Please?” Conversation stopped and Ladybug blushed.

“It’s urgent,” she said and Mayor Bourgeois paused before snickering.

“Should we find a liter box?” He teased and Ladybug made a face before smiling.

“Actually, I should go with him,” she said, gaining surprised looks. “Will it be a problem that we borrow a room for a few minutes?”

“And some camembert!” Car Noir requested, becoming more nervous as time passed. Mayor Bourgeois nodded and the heroes hurried after butler Jean as he quickly showed them to a room on the first floor. He returned moments later with a wheel of camembert and Ladybug took it as Cat Noir all but slammed the bathroom door shut as his transformation ended. Painfully. He grit his teeth as the suit disappeared in green fire, feeling almost as if he were peeling off a layer of skin. The ears disappearing was the worst, feeling as if someone was yanking his hair out of his head.

“Cat?” Ladybug’s voice sounded on the other side of the door as Plagg tumbled onto the bathroom floor. “The butler is gone, it’s safe to come out.” Plagg groaned as Adrien reached for him, pulling the kwami to his chest with shaking hands and struggling to get his feet under him. When he opened the door, Ladybug dropped the cheese and caught him as he stumbled. He blacked out as her arms wrapped around him.

***

“He forced the transformation to last longer,” Plagg’s voice sounded. “I’ve never had anyone strong enough to do anything like that. I think it hurt him.” The black cat kwami sounded worried and Adrien considered opening his eyes but he was so comfortable, wrapped in warm bread and vanilla.

“I thought his energy was balanced,” Ladybug said, sounding close enough to hug.

“We did balance it,” came an unfamiliar high pitched voice. “But he was dipped in deep magic and it’s a part of him now. Once his body becomes used to it, it won’t hurt him as much.”

“It felt weird,” Plagg said, sounding as if his mouth were full. “I mean, not bad.” He paused. “Just really weird.” Adrien took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Plagg chewing on camembert in front of him. He was lying on a bed with red quilted blanket, and there was another kwami who looked a lot like Plagg, minus the ears and long tail and red with a black spot on its forehead and large blue eyes. It smiled at him shyly, waving a little red hand.

“Hi,” the little kwami said, and he stared at it before someone moved behind him.

“That’s my kwami, Tikki,” came Marinette’s voice, and he rolled to see that she was sitting behind him in her civilian clothes. She blushed, picking at the blanket. “She made me end my transformation so she could check on you. You haven’t been out long.” He nodded, feeling groggy and sitting up as Plagg made an effort to finish eating his cheese faster. Tikki flew up to Adrien’s face, her expression worried.

“You should rest longer,” she advised, and he nodded.

“I would,” he admitted. “But we need to finish this quickly so Marinette can go and work on her contest entry. I’ll go to bed as soon as I get home.”

“Oh crap!” Marinette gasped, and he turned to see that her eyes were wide. “I forgot about the contest!”

“The akuma is kind of important,” Adrien teased, and she made a face at him before sighing and rubbing her face.

“Are you up to one more fight?” She asked, looking at him with a gaze that reminded him of thunderstorms and an umbrella.

“Yeah,” he answered a little slowly. “Yeah, sure.” Plagg made a snorting noise as Marinette grinned.

“I have a plan,” she said, oozing confidence and he couldn’t help the smile that made its way across his face.

***

They followed the pigeons, and of all the things Ladybug could use to defeat a villain, she ended up using popcorn to distract the akuma and steal his pigeon bird call (not a whistle Adrien, she would tease later) before breaking it in half. With the akuma cleansed, she and Cat Noir made a break for it. She saw him back to the school so he could collect his books, and had to leave him there. He couldn’t be seen walking her home, not with the contest first thing in the morning, so he had to make do and call Gorilla to come get him. He ended up going home to find that dinner was in Natalie’s room. He went without complaint, dropping his books off in his room before going to Natalie’s room and sitting on the end of her bed as they ate lasagna. He ate one serving, set his plate on the floor, and stretched out over Natalie’s feet as his father discussed the contest entry forms with her. He fell asleep to their voices, face down on the covers and uncaring that he was fully clothed. Natalie was alive, Father was sane, and Marinette was doing fine. Life was good for the first time in years, and made it much easier to him to relax and sleep.

At some point his father woke him up enough to get him to go to his own bed. He could remember his shoes being removed and Plagg licking his eyebrows, and the next thing he knew it was morning. The sun was only just starting to rise and his alarm hadn’t gone off yet, but he felt wonderfully rested if not a little gross. So he got up and went to get a shower, only to see himself in the mirror and burst out laughing. His eyebrows were sticking straight up from where Plagg had been licking him, the hair on the left side of his head jutting out at sharp angles to make him even more ridiculous. Plagg phased through the door, curious about the laughter, and made a face when he realized why Adrien was laughing.

“Hey, that was the height of fashion at one point!” He exclaimed, which set Adrien off again. Plagg rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he exited the bathroom in search of cheese, and Adrien finally got into the shower. It took a lot of work to get his hair done perfectly, and to keep his skin clear and smooth. What should have been a twenty minute shower tops turned into a full hour as Adrien washed kwami spit out of his hair and eyebrows and took his time on his beauty routine.

By the time he finished, blow drying and styling his hair, his alarm finally went off. He turned it off in passing, moving to his closet and sighing at the outfits that hung there. He’d always hated wearing the same outfit every single day, and Kim had teased him about it until Max commented on the genius of it. With Adrien wearing the same clothes every day, the paparazzi couldn’t sell pictures of him since they couldn’t prove the pictures were taken on different days. Genius in action, but it really made wearing clothes a bore.

“Hmm,” Plagg said, his tone playful as he flipped through the air in the closet, disturbing shirts and pants in his wake. “Will you wear the black shirt with the multi-green stripes, or the dark shirt with the multi-green stripes? Ooh! What about this one!” He dipped into the row of hanging shirts, pulling out another one of Adrien’s signature t-shirts and floating over with it. It looked strange, the shirt engulfing Plagg and making it look as if Adrien’s closet were haunted. “This one!” Plagg cheered. Adrien smirked, taking the shirt as Plagg neared.

“What’s so great about this one?” He asked and Plagg shrugged.

“It was in the far back,” the kwami said easily. “Probably hasn’t been worn as much as the others.” Adrien shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head.

“Fair enough,” he replied and Plagg giggled before flying back through the white over shirts and on to the light colored denim pants.

“Do they starch your pants?” Plagg asked as he phase through each pair and Adrien made a face.

“Ugh, they better not,” he answered. “Can you imagine how uncomfortable that would be?”

“I had a chosen who starched his pants,” Plagg told him poking at the jeans as Adrien picked a pair and pulled them on before finding a belt that didn’t appear to have been worn recently and threading it through the belt loops.

“Why on earth would anyone willingly starch their pants?” Adrien asked, buckling the belt and looking at the white over shirts. He checked the one closest to him to make sure the inner pocket was still good before pulling it off the hanger and putting it on.

“Well it was the roaring 20’s kid,” Plagg said and dived into a sock drawer with a gleeful sound. “Ooh! These smell good!” He pulled out a white pair and tossed them at Adrien, the teen grinning as he caught them and pulled a stool out to sit down and put them on.

“You’re in a really good mood,” he said. “This is fun!” Plagg paused, blinking at him.

“I think this is the first time you’ve actually played along with me without getting annoyed,” the kwami stated, and Adrien frowned.

“Twenty something year old in a teen something year old body,” he said. “That doesn’t sound creepy at all does it?” He sighed and rubbed his forehead as Plagg grunted and heaved over a pair of orange sneakers with the black butterfly motif of his fathers brand on the heel. He was a walking billboard for the Gabriel line. “I’m a freak of nature.” Plagg dropped the shoes on his feet, flying up to his face and nuzzling his cheek.

“You’re alive,” the black cat kwami stated. “That’s all I care about.” Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks Plagg,” he said, and his kwami hummed.

“Hurry up and get dressed, I’m hungry!”

“Yes master,” Adrien drawled and Plagg blew a raspberry at him.

***

Marinette showed up at the last minute to present her hat, placing the box on the stand as Adrien spoke with Mr Damocles.

“Father’s been working on multiple projects so he won’t be here in person,” Adrien said, taking the iPad as Gorilla handed it to him and turning on the FaceTime function. “So he asked me to be escort as he views the pieces from his office.” His father picked up the line back in his office at home, looking bored as he sipped coffee and nodded on screen.

“Let us begin shall we?” He asked, and Mr Damocles nodded while looking surprised.

“Of course,” the stout man said, waving an arm to the students in the atrium and their podiums. “Shall we begin with the upperclassmen?” Adrien nodded, keeping his face a friendly neutral as he carried the iPad and showed the hats from each angle at his fathers request. Occasionally he chimed in with a comment when a student appeared too nervous to speak, keeping the conversation flowing and occasionally giving thumbs up as he walked on to the next victim… no… contestant. Trouble didn’t rear its ugly head until they came to the last two participants, Chloe and Marinette, and he had to fix the smile on his face when he showed his father identical hats.

“Is this some kind of joke?” His father asked, and Chloe immediately threw on the theatrics, claiming that Marinette had copied her. Marinette only smiled and asked for attention to prove herself, describing her hard work and flipping her hat over to reveal that the embroidery on the hat spelled out her name when upside down. Flipping Chloe’s hat revealed the truth and the blonde ran out crying. Part of him felt bad, while the rest of him felt pride as his father praised Marinette’s ingenuity and declared her the winner. Adrien had thought the trouble over as he handed the iPad over to Gorilla, his father talking to Mr Damocles as he walked over and took the hat from Marinette. Alya, having stood by Marinette the entire time, looked smug and Marinette looked pleased with herself as she handed the hat over so he could put it on. It was a perfect fit, the lining comfortable, but something was wrong. The next thing he knew he was sneezing, pulling the hat off of his head and sniffling as he looked at the feather sticking up from the side and realized it was real. He groaned, both Alya and Marinette looking horrified as he rubbed his nose and sniffled.

“I’m allergic to feathers,” he admitted, and sneezed again. Marinette stared at him with wide eyes, her hands covering her mouth.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t know!” She rattled off, taking the hat back and gently putting it back in the box for him. “Should I… should I change it?” She asked, worried, and he shook his head.

“I’ll be wearing it in my next photo shoot,” he replied. “I’ll just take something before hand. You should have seen me when I was six and they did that island themed photo shoot. Have you seen the pictures for that one?” She shook her head, her eyes still wide as Alya walked over and gave her a comforting hug. “They used live parrots. My mom kept an epipen on set just in case.”

“And they say models don’t suffer for their craft,” Alya said, her voice teasing and he was grateful for it as he accepted the hat box and moved to join Gorilla and Mr Damocles.

“Good job Marinette,” he called over his shoulder, and he caught a wave from her, but her face never lost the concerned look. So he should have known she’d check on him later.

Patrols were something he and Ladybug had started sometime in their second year of being super heroes. Their grades had suffered, but neither had cared at the time. It was all about stopping Hawkmoth, nothing else mattered until they were successful. He knew now that their approach had been short sighted and foolish. Without a future to look forward to, they had wasted their young lives and lost so much time with the people who really mattered. He didn’t want to make that same mistake, but at the same time he needed the run time late at night after Father had gone to bed and long after Natalie had fallen asleep.

So he went out rooftop hopping when the house fell quiet and made his way to the Eiffel Tower, making sure to lazily make his way past Alya’s house. She still ran the Lady-blog even now, which made sense. The only reason she’d quit in the future was because she wasn’t alive to run it anymore. She’d died during an akuma battle and—

He made a couple of daring flips to distract himself from the thoughts of having to recover her corpse while Ladybug screamed and cried. When her Miraculous Ladybug technique had proven to be useless after battle, that was when they knew they were out of time. Even Plagg had trouble coping with the knowledge, muttering about twisted magic and refusing to eat until only just before battle for nearly a month before becoming strangely determined.

Now Cat Noir simply enjoyed Parisian night air against his face as he leapt and twisted across rooftops before finally getting to the Eiffel Tower and scaling up its side with ease. It was beautiful at the very top as he gazed down at the city he loved. This was his Paris. Maybe not his decade, but it was still his Paris and his home. The creature that had been Plagg and Tikki combined had given him a second chance, and while he normally would have taken that as an opportunity to disappear from this life and fall into old habits, he refused. Nino was alive and whole, Alya was alive and thriving and Marinette… He smiled at the very thought of her, enjoying the memory of her overjoyed expression upon winning the bowler hat contest. The photo shoot was next week, and while her hat was amazing he wasn’t that excited about having to wear it again.

Footsteps on metal and the scent of bread and vanilla on the wind made him sit up to see her glaring at him, her mask enhancing the look. He frowned.

“What’s that look for?” He asked, and made a surprised cry of pain when she squatted down next to him and punched him in the arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were allergic to feathers?” She snapped as he rubbed his arm and rolled away from her.

“I forgot you didn’t know!” He exclaimed, rising to his feet and rubbing his arm. “Dang it woman that really hurt!”

“Last time you were around feathers you needed an epipen!” She cried standing, looking upset and he rolled his eyes.

“No, I needed an epipen when I was six,” he corrected. “And I didn’t have a magical kwami to protect me from the worst of it. There were almost two hundred live birds on a closed set with limited ventilation. Much worse than a bowler hat with a pigeon feather set in it.” Ladybug stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest before spinning around on her heel and sticking her nose up to prove her displeasure.

“You still could have said something!” She argued, and he sighed and let his arms drop to his sides.

“Come on Marinette,” he said, moving over to her and opening his arms for a hug. Determined to remain upset, she moved out of reach. “I’m fine!” He said a little louder. “And I only have to wear the hat for a couple of hours! It’ll be okay, I promise! Besides, if I had said anything it technically would have been cheating.” Ladybug scowled at him and he shrugged, his arms still open for a hug which she eyed for a moment before her face fell and she turned back to him. She walked right into his arms and wrapped her own around him, and he enjoyed wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. This was something he’d wanted since he’d been twelve the first time and she’d crashed into him their first day in uniform. She’d come so far as Ladybug and proven herself time and again to be worthy of her Miraculous.

“I’m okay,” he promised. “And I promise I’ll try to be more open about allergies and stuff like that. I keep forgetting you don’t know those details.”

“Did I ever know them before?” She asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder and he sighed.

“Some of them,” he admitted. “But nothing that could tell you who I was. You were really adamant about not revealing ourselves, and even when we went full time you didn’t want to reveal us. We thought we were protecting our families when really we were just hurting everyone by disappearing on them.” Ladybug tightened her hold on him, her arms shaking.

“Wouldn’t it be easier?” She asked, and he sighed, burying his face in her neck and breathing her scent without even thinking.

“No,” he muttered. “We were losing our minds and our kwami were exhausted. Our friends still died and our families didn’t know where we were or what was happening to us. We didn’t live for anything but stopping Hawkmoth and he still beat us. I can’t go back to that. Nino, Alya, you… you’re all too important to me.”

“Not Chloe?” Ladybug asked and he laughed.

“She walked out on me thank you,” he told her. “I wouldn’t sleep with her when we were twenty and her ego couldn’t handle it. I’m kind of hoping that being in her life more will help keep her from turning out that way again.” Ladybug fell silent then, one hand rubbing his back gently as they held each other. At some point they would have to go home and get some sleep before school started, but for now they held each other and he could pretend they had a future together. A future without whatever boy she’d had a crush on that kept her from loving him before. He squashed that thought as Ladybug reached up and scratched at the hairs at the nape of his neck, making him sigh and relax into her. Living for a future was fine but he wanted to enjoy the now where Ladybug held him and gave him pats and giggled as he purred and put all of his weight on her. Right now, this moment, was all he really wanted.

 

End Chapter 1


	2. Just Give Me a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette just wanted Adrien to LIKE her. He wasn't so sure he was allowed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title is from a Pink song. Check it out*
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> Heavy petting. Making out... I've learned that what I thought was smut was really sin so if you're looking for actual sex, I'm sorry. I'm not ready to write at that level, but the SIN is heavy in this chapter.  
> There's also a little underaged drinking. Again, long chapter. They're all pretty much like this...
> 
> I do hope you enjoy and please review!
> 
> Honestly I was going to wait until Saturday to update but I'm now at six chapters and still going. Also, the POV tends to change. So this chapter POV flavor is Marinette!
> 
> I do not have a beta, and I like to go back often to keep things flowing well. If you can't tell, I'm nervous about posting. You who are authors are my heroes for making great work and posting it. I'm thrilled you've given me a chance to let you into my weird head.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Just Give Me A Reason

 

Marinette sighed as Adrien talked to Nino in the atrium, his face lit by a smile as the two teen boys joked and teased each other. She shook her head.

 

“I confessed to him Alya,” she moaned, dropping her head into her hands as she pulled her knees to her chest and propped her feet on the edge of the bench the two girls were sitting on. Alya didn’t say anything, only patted her shoulders. “I confessed and he still acts like I’m just a good friend! Is this… the friend zone?” Her voice hit a high pitch and Alya sighed.

 

“Tell me again what you said to him,” she said gently. Marinette groaned and put her chin on her knees, her hands moving to grip her toes.

 

“I said ‘there’s no one better for me than you’…” she stated and Alya smiled gently.

 

“Oh sweetie, that’s too vague!” She said, and Marinette frowned at her. “Adrien’s a boy, and boys are a little thick when it comes to romance. You have to be very specific.” Marinette huffed, making her bangs flutter on her forehead.

 

“What should I say then?” She asked and sat up, placing a fisted hand on one hip while mimicking mouth movement with the other. “Hey there hot stuff! I think you and I go together like chocolate and strawberries! Wanna go to the movies and make out in the dark?” Alya laughed at her.

 

“Geez girl!” She exclaimed. “That’s way over the top!” Marinette groaned and looked over at Adrien and Nino. The two were now looking at something on Nino’s phone, Adrien’s face falling into the serious expression she’d come to find herself getting used to the last couple of weeks. It was strange how serious he was compared to when they’d first become heroes. To everyone else it wasn’t strange. He was just coming out of his shell and relaxing enough to put away the model smile and be himself. To her, Adrien’s true self was a punning black cat who was awkward and goofy and now, apparently, very serious. He rarely punned as Cat Noir now, and his smiles were more of that practiced photo shoot smile than the genuine one she loved. Those he saved for her alone when the battle was over and they were able to relax, but even those were rare now.

 

“Just tell him how you feel!” Alya’s voice brought Marinette back to the present and she frowned at her best friend, which made Alya roll her eyes. “Fine. Mope then. But mope and look at my new list of theories for which one of our classmates is Ladybug!” Marinette cringed as Alya pulled up a note file on her phone with names typed out.

 

“Alya!” Marinette whined. “Are you still on that?”

 

“She’s our age, I’m sure of it!” Alya exclaimed, her eyes filled with excitement. “I’m positive she goes to our school, or at least one of the schools here in the city!” Marinette wished Alya would drop it. It was nerve wracking thinking her best friend could out her publicly. Adrien had waved off her concerns easily.

 

“She never found out about you last time,” he’d said. “She’s not going to find out about you now.” Marinette is wasn’t so confident. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs and looked over at the blonde who made her heart skip beats. He was giving Nino a look now, his nose scrunching as the other boy laughed and pressed something on his phone screen.

 

“Maybe he just doesn’t like me,” she muttered, and Alya sighed.

 

“Girl, give him a chance would you?” She said, putting her phone down on her lap and making herself comfortable. “He’s a guy, which means he’s totally oblivious to how girls really feel. Just talk to him this weekend!” Marinette groaned, burying her face in her knees.

 

“He’s got a mock photo shoot and I’m babysitting,” she whined and Alya patted her head.

 

“Well then, I’ll come over and help you babysit while you go talk to Adrien on his break. See? Problem solved.”

 

She sounded so confident Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her.

 

“Thanks Alya,” she whispered and Alya grinned, wiggling her eyebrows as a shadow fell over Marinette. She looked up, surprised to see Nathaniel standing over her clutching papers to him.

 

“Hi,” she said. “Can I help you with something?” He stared at her before making a strangled noise and rushed off, leaving the girls to stare after him in confusion.

 

“What was that about?” Alya asked, and Marinette shrugged.

 

“Not a clue,” she replied, utterly confused. “Was it something I said you think?”

 

“Guys are so weird sometimes,” Alya muttered, and grinned suddenly as she thrust her cell phone back in Marinette’s face. “Ooh! What do you think about this one?” Marinette stared at the phone and gave an embarrassed laugh before pushing it away and looking over at Adrien, a loving smile crossing her face as he grinned at something Nino had showed him. Next to her Alya rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

 

***

 

They made it to the park where Adrien posed for pictures, and families celebrated the contest going on at KIDZ+ TV and played on the carousel.Meanwhile, Marinette wondered if it were possible for the human heart to physically beat its way out of a persons chest cavity.

 

“Go talk to him!” Alya stage whispered as Manon hopped on one foot to the other, an uncomfortable look on her face. She tugged on Marinette’s arm.

 

“Marinette, I gotta potty!” Manon whimpered and Marinette cringed as she searched the park. Public restrooms were just beyond Adrien’s shoot, which would mean he would see her as she rushed past with Manon and did she really want him to see her? What if he really didn’t like her the same way? She wasn’t his Ladybug right? She was just—

 

“Marinette… I gotta go!”

 

Manon was urgent now and Marinette nodded, giving Alya an apologetic look before lifting Manon in her arms and running as fast as she could to the public restroom. To her horror Adrien did spot her as she hurried away, his eyes widening in surprise as Manon tucked her little head into Marinette’s shoulder and whimpered.

 

Alya met them outside the restroom when they were done, her arms outstretched.

 

“Give me Manon,” she ordered. “Adrien’s on break.”

 

“Wait, now?” Marinette asked, eyes growing wide as she searched the park. It was true. Adrien was sitting on a bench under a tree that had several camera boxes around it. His bodyguard was standing a little ways away, a cell phone in his large hands as he listened to whoever was on the other end. Marinette hesitated, and was surprised when she heard Manon giggle in the distance. She looked around, panicking until she saw Manon and Alya headed to the carousel, both of them waving at her as they walked away. She groaned, dropping her head before looking back up at Adrien and taking a deep breath. She was going to do it. She was going to talk to him and tell him exactly how she felt, and then—

 

He looked up and directly at her, blinking before smiling and waving. She felt her face heat up and she squeaked before remembering to wave back. His smile grew and his eyes darted over to his bodyguard before he got up and jogged over to her. She tensed, trying to remember how to breathe as he grinned the closer he got to her.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be here today,” he said cheerfully, slowing down and stopping in front of her. She couldn’t help the dopey grin that crossed her face as she caught a whiff of his cologne.

 

“Hi,” she breathed and he laughed.

 

“Okay there?” He asked, and she blushed bright red. “What brought you to the park?” She pointed over at Alya and Manon who were climbing on the carousel and laughing. Adrien turned to look at them, then back at her and smiled. It wasn’t the photo shoot smile, but the one she really liked. The genuine relaxed smile that seemed to only be for her. “Babysitting?” He asked and she nodded, playing with her fingers nervously.

 

“H-how’s the shoot going?” She asked and watched as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Good I guess,” he replied. “I mean, it’s a photo shoot? I forgot how boring they can be and I keep having really bad déjà vu today. It’s really weird.” He looked uncomfortable and Marinette frowned.

 

“Isn’t everyday déjà vu for you?” She reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face and he smiled fondly at her.

 

“Things have changed a lot,” he admitted. “Last time Nino didn’t like my dad at all and Natalie ran a tight ship with the schedule. Now if Nino comes over they let him right in and Natalie’s willing to play with my schedule so I can hang out with friends. I’m not really sure what’s going to happen because everything is different now.” He made a face at that. “Or well, that part is different. Father’s still a workaholic so that’s the same at least.” He smiled and Marinette giggled.

 

“He is one of the worlds top ten fashion designers known globally for his classic designs and risky haute couture,” she said, smirking at Adrien and enjoying the blush that covered his cheeks when she did so. She threaded her fingers together, nervous again as she bounced on her toes and blurted; “Willyougoonadatewithme?” Adrien blinked, his eyes going wide.

 

“I- what?” He asked, and she took a deep breath—

 

Only to freeze at a piercing scream that echoed through the park. She and Adrien turned and stared at the akuma floating over the park wearing a purple dress, black tights and knee high white boots. In her hand was a black umbrella and Adrien scowled.

 

“There it is.” he muttered. “I remember now.” Marinette frowned and looked around.

 

“We need to transform,” she said, and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along with her behind some thick growing bushes, and as they squatted down Adrien groaned and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

 

“Plagg’s sleeping in the camera gear!” He told her, as Tikki popped open Marinette’s clutch and flew out. Marinette blanched and he forced a smile. “Don’t worry. Just transform and go after the akuma. I’ll meet up with you after I get Plagg.” She paused, worried, and he squeezed her fingers. “You’ve got this my Lady. Seriously, on a bad day you barely need me.” He gave her a photo shoot smile and she hesitated before throwing her arms around him, making him freeze.

 

“I’ll always need you,” she said, then pulled away to find that he was staring at her with wide eyes. She blushed and sat back, clearing her throat. “I should… transform. You should…”

 

“Yeah,” he said, jerking back. “Plagg. Gotta… yeah.” He blushed bright red, turned, and fled.

 

“Smooth you two,” Tikki said, and Marinette gave her a dirty look.

 

“Let’s just stop that akuma,” she stated. “Spots On!”

 

***

 

The akuma was Aurore Baureal, calling herself Stormy Weather and she controlled the weather with her umbrella. She ended up taking the fight back to the KIDZ+ studio after icing over the carousel at the park. Ladybug’s lucky charm had been a towel and with help from Cat Noir’s cataclysm Stormy Weather was defeated. Once Ladybug set the world right, Cat Noir scooped her up and leapt away. He carried her back to the park, ignoring her poking him in the chest and asking what he was doing. He set her down behind the bushes she’d transformed in and their transformations dropped leaving behind two hungry kwami.

 

“I’m starving!” Plagg whined, flopping down on the ground and looking up when Tikki giggled at him. “Oh! Hi Tikki!” He grinned at her and she patted the top of his head, gaining a loud purr.

 

“You never change,” she stated lovingly.

 

“I wasn’t hurt,” Marinette said as Adrien pulled a plastic baggie filled with slices of cheese out of his pants pocket and gaining a cheer from his kwami. “Why did you carry me?” Adrien shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

 

“Thought it might be faster,” he muttered, looking everywhere but at her. She frowned, worried now as she dug in her clutch and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie for Tikki, her kwami thanking her and flying over to Plagg. The two kwami settled down next to each other and ate happily. Adrien cleared his throat. “Um, so… you were asking me something earlier?” Marinette stared at him before remembering their conversation before the akuma attack and turning bright red.

 

“Oh! Yeah! I… you know… Just…” she broke off laughing nervously, and Adrien gave her a sad look.

 

“Look, I know that I’m like… technically a lot older so… you don’t have to pretend to like me if you don’t—“

 

“Wait what?”

 

Marinette interrupted him, placing both of her hands over his mouth before realizing what she was doing and jerking back with a squeak. Adrien stared at her, his eyes wide again.

 

“I’m technically twenty-four,” he said slowly. “Even though…” he trailed off, motioning at himself. “That doesn’t freak you out at all?” Marinette stared at him before collecting herself and crossing her arms.

 

“Mentally you might be older,” she said, and smirked. “But if you really want to get technical *I* am older than you.” At his look of confusion she pointed at him. “You’re a September baby. I was born in June. I’ve got you beat by about three months. Does that freak you out?” He gave her a dirty look.

 

“Years Marinette,” he said, emphasizing the words with his hands. “I’m years older.”

 

“Actually your memories are years older,” Plagg stated. “Thanks to magic you’re younger than Marinette by three months.” He grinned widely as Adrien gave him a dirty look.

 

“He is right you know,” Tikki said and Adrien sighed, covering his face with his hands.

 

“You’re ganging up on me,” he muttered, and Marinette bit her lip.

 

“Is it because I’m not her?” She asked, and he looked up at her in confusion. “I like you.” She shrank away from him, playing with her fingers nervously. “I’ve… I… have a crush… on you…” She glanced up at him through her bangs, blushing bright red. To her relief he wasn’t laughing or giving her a pitying look. Instead he was turning bright red himself. “Do you… If I were her…”

 

“You are her.” Adrien’s voice was so soft she almost missed it. She looked at him and he shook his head. “I was the crush.” He sounded bitter, curling a hand in a fist as he stared at the ground. Marinette looked at him sadly.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and he laughed.

 

“Why?” He asked, rubbing his face and messing up the makeup he wore. “We were so determined to keep our secrets, I probably never would have known even if we had won. This is stupid.” He sighed, miserable, and she felt her heart sink.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again. She pulled herself up, fighting back tears and motioned Tikki back into the clutch. Tikki shared a worried look with Plagg, but went back into the clutch. “I’ll leave you alone.” With that she fled, all but running over to the carousel where Manon and Alya were talking with firefighters and laughing. Their laughter died out when they saw her.

 

“Marinette?” Alya asked, and Marinette shook her head. She sniffled and reached out a shaking hand to Manon, who took it with a worried look to Alya.

 

“We should go,” Marinette said, and pulled Manon away. She power walked away from the carousel, avoiding the fountain where Adrien stood. There was a woman fixing his makeup while his photographer fussed.

 

“Did you ask him?” Alya asked, concerned, and Marinette bit her lip against tears.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she answered thickly, and kept going. She didn’t slow down when they arrived at the bakery, picking Manon up and rushing up the stairs with the younger girl. When they got to the living room, Marinette put Manon down and told her to wait before rushing upstairs. By the time Alya arrived, breathing hard and trying to catch her breath, Marinette had gathered her sewing gear and was bringing it downstairs.

 

“We’re making hats,” she declared, dumping everything on the floor in front of the couch. “Big hats, little hats, we’re making it!” She stood up, grinning so wide it made her face hurt. Silence greeted her, and she looked to see Alya and Manon giving her worried looks.

 

“Marinette?” Manon asked, her eyes wide. Marinette took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

 

“I’m okay,” she lied, and waved Manon over. “Let’s make you a pretty hat, okay?” Manon hesitated, looking at Alya who frowned and stepped around Manon to get to Marinette. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, and after a moment Marinette took a shuddering breath and burst into tears.

 

***

 

She was late for school again. After spending much of her weekend crying, Marinette wasn’t excited about seeing Adrien. She hurried into the building, anxiety making her hands shake.

 

“I’m sure he wasn’t rejecting you,” Tikki said for probably the hundredth time since Saturday.

 

“He said it was stupid,” Marinette muttered as she rushed up the stairs to her classroom before shushing her kwami and sneaking into her class. Ms Bustier was writing on the board, so Marinette ducked her head and hurried past Adrien and Nino. She took her seat quietly and when Ms Bustier turned around she smiled at Marinette before looking around the classroom. She started speaking and Marinette found her attention diverted to the sensation of something poking her arm. She looked and saw Alya giving her a frown before pointing at Adrien. Marinette shook her head and looked away, refusing to look at the blonde head in front of her. It was difficult to do, and she had to force herself to focus on their teacher as she talked about literature. She was proud of herself for making it through the entire lesson, and as the bell rang for the end of the class she breathed a sigh of relief. Until Chloe jumped up and flung her arms around Adrien.

 

“Adrikins!” The blonde sang, ignoring their classmates as they had to shimmy past her to get out. Alix gave Chloe a dirty look, which Sabrina returned by sticking out her tongue. “You absolutely MUST join me for lunch today!.” Kim shimmied past Chloe and shot Adrien a dirty look. For the first time, Marinette looked at Adrien and paused. He looked exhausted, his eyes dull and he didn’t even bother with the photo shoot smile.

 

“I’m not feeling good Chloe,” he muttered. “Maybe some other time.”

 

“Come on Adrien,” Nino said, standing and tugging on the models arm. “We’re going to the nurse.”

 

“I don’t need a nurse,” Adrien argued dully, but pulled away from Chloe and out of the desk. Chloe let him go, turning to Sabrina and holding out a hand. Sabrina pulled perfumed hand sanitizer out of her purse and squeezed a dollop of the liquid into Chloe’s palm. Nino rolled his eyes.

 

“Right,” he said, put an arm around Adrien, and guided the blonde out of the room. “They hired a new nurse. Let’s see what she has to say.”

 

“Nino…” Adrien complained, his voice fading as they went. Alya lifted an eyebrow at Marinette who shot back a worried look.

 

“Ugh!”

 

Chloe’s voice got both of their attention, and they looked to see the blonde giving them a disgusted look.

 

“Give it up already,” Chloe snapped. “He’s never going to want you, so quit giving him puppy eyes! You’ll never be good enough for my Adrikins!” Marinette stiffened, Alya clenching a fist beside her.

 

“Back off Chloe,” the red head snapped, and Chloe laughed.

 

“Please! Marinette is the biggest mess in school. No money, beggars clothes and so klutzy she’s lucky she’s never killed herself walking down the stairs! What could you possibly have that my Adrikins would want?” She sneered, and Sabrina smirked.

 

“He’d be too embarrassed to be seen with her out in public,” she added, and the two laughed as Marinette clutched her bag and tried to remember how to breathe. She swallowed tears, turned, grabbed Alya’s arm and pulled her out of the classroom. She ran out of the room, hurrying down the stairs and ignored Alya’s cry to slow down. Her luck failed her and she tripped, crying out as she tumbled down. Her hand slipped away from Alya’s wrist and she heard someone scream. She felt something pop in her left foot right before her head slammed into something hard enough to make stars burst in front of her eyes. She knew nothing else after that.

 

***

 

She ended her day at the hospital, her left ankle casted and her head aching thanks to a mild concussion. She was released that same evening, and her Papa had to carry her up to her room. Tikki was blessedly quiet when Marinette was finally left alone, the red kwami floating back and forth by her head as she relaxed on the chaise lounge.

 

“Chloe’s right you know,” Marinette finally muttered as the sun began to set. Tikki paused in her flight, staring at the teen with wide eyes.

 

“You really must be feeling bad,” Tikki said, frowning. “You’re agreeing with Chloe!”

 

“She’s right though,” Marinette whispered, curling on her side and squeezing her eyes shut. “Adrien doesn’t like me, and I’m lucky I haven’t been killed on the stairs yet.”

 

“Marinette, I think you and Adrien had a misunderstanding,” Tikki argued. “You need to talk to him!” Marinette sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself, choosing to pity herself over speaking. Tikki made a worried noise and paced in midair. They would have continued in this state except there was a creaking noise, which made Tikki hide and Marinette roll over to peer around her room. The trap door leading downstairs was closed, the lamp on her desk providing light to her room. Her loft bed was lit by a solar nightlight, and a dark figure dropped down gently onto her bed. She stared, terrified, until she recognized blonde hair and sighed.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, and Cat Noir crouched on her bed. His face looked pale in the darkness, and he shuffled a little.

 

“How are you?” He asked, finally sitting down cross legged on her bed, his hands gripping his feet oddly. Tikki came out of hiding, looked at Marinette, and flew up to nuzzle Cat Noir’s face.

 

“I’ll be okay,” Marinette muttered. “It was bound to happen someday, I’m sure.” Cat Noir didn’t speak, only stared at her. She shuddered. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” she said.

 

“You scared me,” Cat Noir said, not even acknowledging Tikki’s presence. “You weren’t moving. You were so pale.” Marinette frowned, pushing herself up on her elbows. “I thought you were dead.” His voice cracked this time, and Tikki made a crooning noise as she wiped at something on his face. It made Marinette uncomfortable and she looked away.

 

“Sorry,” she muttered. “I won’t do it again.” She laid back down, turning her back to him and wrapping her arms around herself. “You don’t have to stay. I know you don’t want to be here with me.”

 

“I don’t want to be anywhere else,” he argued firmly, sounding a little strange. “I lost you once. I can’t lose you again.” She shuddered, sniffling before wiping away tears. When a hand touched her arm she jumped, and looked to see Adrien Agreste standing over her with red eyes and tear streaks on his face. Plagg was floating over his shoulder with Tikki, both kwami looking concerned. She sniffled and he climbed onto the chaise with her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. He felt warm, and she cried as he hugged her to him.

 

“I’m sorry I made you think I don’t like you,” he said into her back. “I do like you. Really. I just feel like some kind of weirdo because you’re still young and in my mind I’m so much older and I thought I freaked you out and—”

 

He was rambling, his words catching when his breath hitched as he cried and spoke. He stopped making sense as he cried and tried to explain himself, and she gripped his hands and refused to let go when he tried to pull away. Instead she turned onto her back, moved an arm so that she could wrap it around him, and hugged him back. When he started purring like an actual cat she nuzzled the top of his head and closed her eyes. She fell asleep breathing him in, and would wake up wondering if she really did feel his lips on her temple.

 

***

 

Adrien had woken her up when he moved to go home later that night, and she slept till early afternoon the next day. Her mama brought her soup and her Papa brought her bread and fruit tarts from the bakery. They ended up shutting the bakery down after the lunch rush and joined her in her room. The Xbox was moved from the living room up to her room, her chaise moved while she was using the bathroom to face her desk and computer. Popcorn was made and Marinette soon found herself cuddled in blankets and pillows while she played Ultimate Mecha Strike III with her Papa. For the first time in a long time she lost every round, her head aching until she admitted defeat. So Papa put the games away and turned on Howl’s Moving Castle instead.

 

That was how Alya, Nino and Adrien found them once school let out, the three heralded by a text which Mama replied to with permission to enter the house and come up to Marinette’s room. Adrien was pale, his green eyes standing out more than usual because of it, and Alya and Nino both looked worried as they entered her room and greeted her and her parents.

 

“So, yesterday was scary,” Nino started off, and hissed in pain when Alya turned quickly with a dirty look and punched his arm.

 

“Tact Nino! Learn it,” she snapped and Adrien sighed with his eyes closed.

 

“Mom and Dad are fighting again,” he muttered, sounding exhausted, and looked up blushing when Marinette giggled. Her parents snickered as both Alya and Nino gave Adrien a dirty look.

 

“Thank you all for stopping by,” Marinette’s mother Sabine said, smiling as she stood from her seat next to Marinette on the chaise. “How was school?”

 

“Terrible,” Nino answered, grinning as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He ignored Adrien whose eyes widened in terror as Marinette’s father Tom stood and stretched. “They kept trying to make us learn things.” He shuddered and Alya rolled her eyes.

 

“That sounds about right for school,” Tom said with a grin, and Adrien suddenly stepped behind Nino as if the darker boy were a human shield. “Who’s staying for dinner?” Alya raised her hand, but Nino grimaced and thumbed at Adrien.

 

“I promised his old man that I’d make sure he was home in an hour, so we can’t really stay,” he said and Adrien sighed as if frustrated.

 

“Sorry,” the blonde muttered.

 

“It’s all right dear,” Sabine said gently, making him look at her as if surprised. “We’ll just plan for you to stay next time.”

 

“Next time?” He asked, then smiled wide. “Yeah. Sure!” Marinette grinned, and both of them missed the knowing looks her parents, Alya and Nino shared.

 

Her parents ended up heading downstairs to start dinner as Alya, Nino and Adrien settled down next to Marinette on the chaise lounge. Adrien and Alya sat on either side of her, leaning back with her on the pillows while Nino sat himself down by her uninjured foot.

 

“How’s your head feeling?” He asked and Marinette shrugged.

 

“I have a headache, but otherwise I’m good,” she admitted, and frowned. “I’m sorry I worried all of you.”

 

“Alya had it worse,” Adrien said softly. “Nino and I were almost to the nurses office when you fell. We heard her scream.” He shuddered. “No offense but that’s not a sound I want to hear again.” Alya shrugged it off and gave Marinette a hug.

 

“I honestly didn’t even realize I screamed,” she admitted. “But its all okay. Marinette is going to be fine and we’ll just carry her to class while she’s on crutches.”

 

“Yeah,” Nino said, grinning. “So how long are you going to be on crutches anyway?”

 

“Six to eight weeks,” Marinette answered and watched her friends cringe.

 

“Harsh,” Nino stated, then sighed when his and Adrien’s phones vibrated. Both boys groaned as they pulled out their phones and saw the notification. “Looks like the nanny ride is here,” Nino reported and Marinette pouted.

 

“But you just got here!” She said, and leaned into Alya who gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

 

“I’ve got a photo shoot in the morning,” Adrien muttered as he and Nino stood up. He paused for a moment, then leaned over and hugged Marinette who froze in surprise as a blush formed on her face. “I’ll text you later?” He asked when he pulled away and she blushed even brighter. Why was she blushing anyway? He’d been over the night before and hugged her then, this wasn’t really that different. Right? When she realized Adrien was still waiting for her to reply, she nodded and he grinned as if relieved. “Great.” He said, and waved as he followed Nino out.

 

“I’m not getting up for your photo shoot tomorrow by the way,” Nino said as he started down the stairs. “I’ll meet up with you afterwards. You’re done at noon right?”

 

“Are you sure you’re not on my father’s payroll?” Adrien asked, and snickered at the dirty look Nino shot him.

 

“We’re still in negotiations,” Nino said seriously, and Adrien stopped snickering and looked surprised.

 

“What, really?” He asked, and Nino laughed at him. “No, I’m serious!” He exclaimed as he hurried down the stairs and away.

 

“I was joking!” Nino’s laughing voice wafted up from below and the girls giggled. After they heard Marinette’s parents tell the boys goodbye and then heard the door shut, Alya grinned at Marinette.

 

“Nino told me that Adrien told him about Saturday,” she said. “Apparently he was so surprised, that he messed up what he was trying to say. He had no intention of rejecting you girl!” Marinette grinned, wishing she could tell Alya she knew already before pausing.

 

“Wait,” she said. “So what does that mean I should do now?” Alya laughed at her.

 

“Work on your communication skills?” She teased, and Marinette made a face at her. They were giggling when Sabine and Tom brought up dinner.

 

***

 

Marinette came back to school two days later on a Friday, in Adrien’s car. She’d been surprised when her parents helped her downstairs and Adrien had been waiting at the front door with a bright blush on his face.

 

“I know it’s not really that far, and you’re capable enough to get around on your own, but I thought even a short ride is better than fighting crowds on crutches,” he’d said, his hands behind his back as he fidgeted nervously. Tom had filled up a bag of croissants and a few other pastries and given them to Adrien after he’d helped Marinette into the car and they’d been on their way.

 

He was even sweet enough to hold her crutches and backpack as his body guard, Gorilla, gently helped her out of the backseat. When she got her crutches under her, Nino approached and took her backpack almost gleefully. He opened his mouth to say something when a screech filled the air and Adrien tensed with wide eyes.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

 

Chloe’s voice almost had an echo as she stomped over with Sabrina hurrying behind her with wide eyes. The red head was clutching both of their bags to her chest and looked very worried. Adrien sighed in what could possibly be relief as he realized who was yelling and smiled a weak photoshoot smile at the raging blonde.

 

“Good morning Chloe,” he said cheerfully, and blinked in surprise as she waved him off and pushed past him to stand almost nose to nose with Marinette.

 

“Who do you think you are?” Chloe snapped. “A peasant like you don’t belong in a car with THE Adrien Agreste!”

 

“I offered her a ride Chloe,” he said, looking frustrated. “And she’s welcome to ride with me—“

 

“Oh Adrikins, you’re too nice for your own good,” Chloe said, waving him off and not bothering to look at him. “Marinette’s the problem, not you.”

 

“I’m not a problem at all,” Marinette said, feeling confident and angry. “I can ride with Adrien if I want to. I don’t need your permission to do anything with him.” Chloe scoffed.

 

“Of course you do! *I’M* his very best friend,” she claimed, ignoring an indignant ‘hey’ from Nino. “I know what’s best for him better than anyone, and you’re just garbage off the street!”

 

“That’s enough Chloe!” Adrien snapped, his face going red as he glared at the girl. Sabrina inched away from him, looking concerned.

 

“Chloe,” she said, her voice a shaky warning tone. Chloe seemed to take the hint, sniffing and flinging her ponytail over her shoulder and stomping away but not without giving Adrien a serious look.

 

“I’m warning you Adrikins. People like her aren’t to be trusted,” she said, blew him a kiss and walked away with a bounce in her step. Adrien stared after her in disbelief before shaking his head and sighing.

 

“We’re going to be late,” he muttered, moving closer to Marinette and ignoring the worried look Nino shot him. Alya met them inside at the bottom of the stairs, her phone out.

 

“I’m getting this on video for historical purposes,” she said, giggling at Marinette’s confused look.

 

“Getting what?” She asked, then made a squeaking noise when Nino took her crutches and Adrien kneeled down in front of her. He looked over his shoulder, grinning as a pink blush grew across his face.

 

“Your ride awaits my lady,” he said, and Alya actually laughed out loud as Marinette turned bright red.

 

“Hurry up Marinette,” Nino said cheerfully, starting up the stairs with her backpack and crutches in hand. “You’re going to be late!” Marinette started, her face feeling hot as she hopped closer to Adrien and put her hands on his shoulders. He backed up, grabbed her legs under her knees, and stood with her on his back. He grinned at her cheekily and started up the stairs with Alya trailing behind.

Nino was waiting for them at the top of the stairs, grinning as Adrien walked to the classroom door and finally set Marinette down. Nino returned her crutches and Alya cheered as she stopped recording.

 

“So how was your ride?” She teased, and both Adrien and Marinette blushed. Then they jumped as Rose appeared in the door way and squealed.

 

“MARINETTE’S BACK!” She shouted, and cheering sounded behind her. Marinette was awkwardly pulled into the room, Adrien looking very worried as she struggled to keep her balance. Alya simply darted forward, steadying Marinette and grinning as if the teen hadn’t been about to face plant into the floor. Chloe and Sabrina rolled their eyes but the rest of the class leapt up to come and hug Marinette, Kim and Alix taking the opportunity to tease her.

 

“Remind us to give you tumbling lessons,” Kim said, grinning. “I’ve fallen down stairs lots of times and landed just fine.”

 

“On your head you mean,” Alix jeered, her eyes twinkling as she crossed her arms over her chest. Snickers sounded.

 

“That explains so much,” Nathanial added softly, and turned bright red when everyone laughed.

 

“Let us know if you need anything,” Mylene said, giving Marinette a gentle hug before stepping back so Juleka could do the same. Marinette smiled.

 

“Thanks everyone,” she replied, and let Alya help her get to her seat. The two steps were easy to maneuver, but getting into her seat was a little harder. Her foot throbbed in protest as she sat until Nino shoved a stool Alix handed him under her foot. Resting her foot on the stool she sighed in relief, giving him a grateful look before blushing as Adrien handed her backpack to her. Everyone returned to their seats as the bell rang for homeroom and Ms Bustier walked in. Her face lit up as she smiled at the sight of Marinette.

 

“Welcome back Marinette!” She said cheerfully, and Marinette grinned.

 

***

 

At lunch time Kim dared three different people to feats of strength, but the final straw came when he challenged a boy from the wrestling team to bench press Marinette. Adrien, Nino and Alya had all put their foots down in protest, but Alix had gone a step further.

 

“We’ve all had enough of these stupid bets!” She shouted, stomping her foot and glaring at the tall Asian teen. “No more! I challenge you to a race! Sunday at two at the Trocadero! If I win you stop making dares and bets for the rest of the school year!” Kim stared at her before a calculated grin crossed his face.

 

“Challenge accepted,” he said. “But when I win you have to give me your skates.” Alix made a face, fisting her hands at her sides before finally nodding her head.

 

“Fine,” she bit out. “Max! You’re an objective source, so you set up the rules to the race!” She pointed at the dark skinned boy who blinked before closing his eyes and pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

“Of course,” he said calmly. “I suggest a race course of 500 feet around Trocadero square, which you two will circumvent twice before crossing the finish line. First one to successfully do so will win the race!”

 

“I don’t know what circumvent means but I accept,” Kim said rather seriously, only to pause when Max grinned at him.

 

“And in the spirit of competition, you Kim will make no more dares until you actually win,” Max finished and Kim gulped before standing tall and nodding.

 

“Fine,” he said, and started when the students around him cheered. Rose rushed over to Marinette, her hands clasped together.

 

“You have to make a banner for Alix Marinette!” She exclaimed. “Please!” Marinette stared at her.

 

“A banner?” She asked and Rose nodded as Juleka and Mylene joined them.

 

“Oh yes, please! If we cheer on Alix she’s sure to win!” Rose exclaimed, and both Juleka and Mylene nodded behind her. Marinette hesitated until Adrien put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

 

“I’ll help you get whatever you need for it,” he promised and Alya held up her phone.

 

“I’ll record everything so we can forever prove that Kim lost fair and square!” She exclaimed.

 

“Hey!” Kim shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “We haven’t had the race yet, don’t count me out just yet! Besides!” He pointed his thumb at his chest. “I’ve won every marathon I’ve participated in for the last three years, and I take gold in the hundred meter dash every season! There’s no way I can lose this bet!”

 

“You wish,” Alix replied, looking smug. “Prepare to lose!” Cheers sounded again, and even though Marinette hadn’t agreed to anything yet Rose threw her arms around her and hugged her. She looked at Adrien, feeling nervous, only to pause as he looked over at Kim and Alix with an uncomfortable look on his face. It went away when Nino shoved his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up and Adrien nodded cheerfully. For some reason, Adrien’s strange look made her stomach drop.

 

***

 

“You remembered something, didn’t you?” She asked. She was in the backseat of his car again, the blonde relaxing in the seat next to her and giving her a surprised look at her question.

 

“Huh?” He asked and she threaded her fingers together nervously.

 

“At lunch,” she said. “You looked uncomfortable when you were looking at Kim and Alix. Is something going to happen?” He frowned and looked at the screen on the back of the chair in front of him.

 

“I don’t remember everything, but I remember this bet. And I remember an akuma that could go back in time but, I don’t remember how you defeated it.”

 

“We,” Marinette said, getting his attention. “How we defeated it. The me from before might not have told you who she was, but I’m pretty sure that she didn’t defeat all of the akuma by herself.” Adrien smiled weakly, shrugging.

 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m just there to make sure the akuma doesn’t get you by surprise,” he admitted and Marinette frowned.

 

“Do you remember Stoneheart?” She asked, and at his frown she reached out and nudged his arm. “He was Ivan, the first akuma we ever fought,” she said and his eyes widened with recognition so she smiled and nodded. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d have never had the confidence to be Ladybug. I actually gave up Tikki after the first time we fought Stoneheart, and if Alya hadn’t gotten trapped by a car I never would have put the earrings back in.”

 

“Sounds like Alya did more to convince you to be Ladybug than me,” Adrien said, looking down at his lap and fussing with his hands. Marinette frowned and took his hands in hers, refusing to pull away even when he looked at her in surprise and a hot blush took over her face.

 

“You believed in me,” she said, looking up at his face and catching his eyes. “You had so much confidence in me, and you were so forgiving when I screwed up. You were the first person to believe in Ladybug and it gave me the courage to do what needed to be done. Without Cat Noir there wouldn’t be a Ladybug. Without you, I would have given up the earrings a long time ago.” She smiled at him, gaining a blush and a smile in return before her eyes wandered to the front of the car and she froze at the sight of Gorilla hunched over the steering wheel.

 

“Um… can he hear us?” She asked, and Adrien laughed loudly. Gorilla perked up, his eyes going to the rearview mirror with a raised eyebrow.

 

“He’s deaf,” Adrien explained, waving Gorilla off as the man reached for his right ear. “I’m sorry, I should have explained. He turns his hearing aids down when I’m in the car because I used to play Jagged Stone on my phone really loud and after hearing the original English album for the fifth time he turned his hearing aids off to get some quiet.” He rubbed the back of his head, having enough grace to look embarrassed. “I did apologize, but he prefers driving like this now.” Marinette sighed, relieved.

 

“I need to pay more attention to where we talk about bug and cat stuff,” she muttered, pulling her hands back. Or at least trying to. She was surprised when she found her hand caught, and looked to see that Adrien was holding her hand with one of his own, a worried look on his face.

 

“Is this okay?” He asked, and she blushed before smiling at him.

 

“Yeah,” she said. “Very okay.” His smile was brighter than any of the ones she’d seen before, and she loved it.

 

***

 

She sighed as she bent over the banner for Alix, her ankle propped up as Tikki patted one of the felt pieces she’d just finished cutting out.

 

“Do you need a break Marinette?” The kwami asked, turning large blue eyes on her and Marinette shook her head.

 

“No, I just need to get this done by tonight,” she replied, and Tikki frowned, her little gaze moving to Marinette’s cell phone, which was set by Marinette’s computer. KIDZ+ TV was playing on the computer screen, Nadja Chamack’s voice flowing through the speaker as she reported day time news.

 

“Maybe you should call Alya to help,” Tikki suggested, and Marinette smiled at her.

 

“Thanks Tikki, but Alya’s babysitting her sisters today,” she answered. “Her dad’s got a shift at the zoo today to help prepare the newest animals they’ve received and her mom’s the number one chef at the Grande Paris Hotel. Alya won’t be able to make time to help.”

 

“What about Adrien then?” Tikki asked, already floating over to Marinette’s phone and looking worried. “Or you could move to the chaise?” Marinette hummed, eyeing the work she’d already done. She mostly had hand stitching left to do, and if she put the fabric in one of her sewing hoops she could keep working. It wasn’t going to be her absolute best, but it wouldn’t be her worst either. She’d had fun getting the different felt fabrics for Kim and Alix’s faces, but she really didn’t want to put anything on crooked. Their eyes and eyebrows were going to be fun to sew on… if she didn’t fall asleep first.

 

“If I lie down on the chaise I’ll fall asleep,” she groaned.

 

“That might not be a bad thing.”

 

She jerked, startled, as Adrien’s voice sounded above her. A second later, Cat Noir’s head peered down at her from her loft bed and he grinned. She frowned.

 

“You sound more like your model self than your cat self,” she warned and he shrugged.

 

“Maybe to you,” he replied, and Tikki nodded.

 

“The magic that protects your identities doesn’t work on you like it used to now that you know each other,” she stated. Marinette just pouted.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were working again today,” she said and Cat Noir quietly climbed down her stairs to join her on the main floor of her room.

 

“Father had a few things pop up last minute at one of his stores in London, so he and Natalie had to leave to take care of that and my photographer caught some stomach virus so I get a lazy weekend,” he told her, grinning. “I told Gorilla I was sneaking out for some me time, and he told me not to get caught so I’m running about as Cat Noir for the afternoon. How’s your ankle feeling?” He reached down and ran clawed fingers over her cast, and her ankle and foot tingled. She blushed while Tikki cocked her head to the side and flew down to inspect the cast.

 

“It feels a little tight right now,” Marinette admitted, then sighed as exhaustion swept over her. “I probably should listen to Tikki and move to the chaise.”

 

“I’ll help you,” Cat Noir said, taking the banner from her hands and carefully setting it on her desk before lifting her up in his arms gently and carrying her to the chaise. “Banner’s looking good by the way.” Marinette, suddenly too tired to even keep her eyes open, nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Uh-huh,” she answered thickly. She sighed when he set her on the chaise, pulling the quilt she’d been using over her and resting a hand on her head.

 

“Sleep good princess,” he whispered, and she felt him kiss her forehead. She hummed, and became comfortable. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard Tikki speak.

 

“There’s some of me in you,” the little kwami said, and there was silence for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Cat Noir asked, sounding confused.

 

“That deep magic in you. It carries parts of me, and parts of Plagg. I can feel it,” Tikki’s voice was gentle, soothing, and it comforted Marinette as she slowly sank deeper into sleep.

 

“What does that mean?” Cat Noir’s voice sounded softer now, further away.

 

“I’m not sure. We’ll have to see the Master but… I think you forced Marinette’s body to heal faster. Our bond isn’t old enough for me to do that yet so thank you!” Tikki sounded pleased, and as Marinette finally fell into comfortable deep sleep she barely heard Cat Noir’s sheepish ‘you’re welcome’ in return.

 

***

 

Adrien made an appearance that evening, smiling to Marinette’s parents when he arrived and bearing a box that he handed to Tom carefully.

 

“Marinette mentioned that you liked to experiment with ingredients sometimes and I had our chef put in an order for some things. They arrived today so… I hope you have fun with them.” He sounded nervous, and Tom gave him a surprised look before taking the box to the kitchen table and setting it down. He opened it and paused before pulling out a bottle of wine and lifting an eyebrow and Adrien. The blonde shrugged.

 

“He suggested you might like it?” He asked. “It’s from America, an Opus One Napa Valley Red, 2009. It’s one of Father’s favorites.” Tom’s eyes went wide, his grip tightening on the bottle.

 

“Adrien,” he said, his voice cracking a little. “This is a very expensive wine.” The teen shrugged nervously, nodding at Marinette who was sitting on the couch with her mother. The two of them wide eyed.

 

“Marinette said it was your anniversary this weekend too,” he said softly, and Sabine stood, her face pale.

 

“Oh Adrien, you can’t! This is too much!” She exclaimed and Adrien blushed.

 

“Its fine. Really,” he said, lifting his hands as his face reddened, and Marinette took pity on him.

 

“Thank you Adrien,” she said, getting surprised looks from her parents. “That’s very sweet of you.” He smiled, embarrassed, looked up at the ceiling and rubbed the back of his head. Tom and Sabine shared worried looks, and Tom very gently set the wine down on the table before digging back into the box and making an appreciative noise.

 

“This is some expensive cheese! Ooh, Camembert!” He said, then grinned. “No way!” He pulled out an apple that looked to be almost the size of his head. Sabine gasped, delighted.

 

“A Sekai Ichi apple!” she exclaimed, and Tom made an interested hum as he pulled out a pack of six odd looking oranges, each about the size of a softball that appeared to be carefully packed.

 

“What are these?” He asked.

 

“Oh. Dekopon Citrus. They’re said to be the sweetest mandarin oranges in the world,” Adrien answered, clasping his hands behind his back nervously. “There’s some Brazilian chocolate in there too somewhere, and I’m not really sure what else he ordered. I just told him I wanted to do something nice for you and when he found out who you two were he got really excited. Apparently his daughter used to love this place and he brought her here all the time before she moved away with her mother. He said he still stops by occasionally and you’ve shipped her a birthday cake for the last two years without any extra cost.” Tom frowned before his face lit up.

 

“Is your chef Maurice Clements?” He asked, and at Adrien’s nod he grinned widely. “Well I’ll be. I should have known when I saw the apple! Tell him thank you for us!”

 

“Yes, thank you so much Adrien,” Sabine added, coming around the couch and wrapping the blonde in a hug. He looked surprised, and unsure of what to do, and she saved him by releasing him and smiling gently. “You’re a sweet boy,” she said, and Adrien blushed bright red.

 

“Um… you’re welcome,” he said, and looked at Marinette who smiled brightly at him. Tom and Sabine shared a look before smiling at Adrien.

 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Tom asked, and Adrien seemed more at ease with the question and nodded as if relieved.

 

“Yes please!” He said, and Tom nodded at Marinette who gathered her crutches and stood.

 

“Then you two go on upstairs and we’ll bring dinner up when it’s ready. That way Marinette won’t have to make the climb down and back up again.”

 

“I could carry her,” Adrien said easily, and Marinette blushed bright red. “She’s really light.” Sabine gave him a questioning look and he blushed. “I carried her up and down the stairs at school on Friday,” he admitted. “She hardly weighs anything so it wasn’t a problem.”

 

“I’m not that skinny,” Marinette muttered, embarrassed. Adrien, missing her embarrassment, only shrugged.

 

“I could probably lift you with one arm. You don’t weigh anything,” he stated easily. “It’s not a problem.” Tom nodded, adding to Marinette’s embarrassment.

 

“All Cheng women are light,” he said, grinning when Sabine made an ‘oh you’ noise and slapped his arm. “What? You are! Lighter than air and perfect to gaze upon.” Sabine turned bright red and motioned at the stairs to Marinette’s room.

 

“You two go upstairs,” she ordered. “We’ll get dinner ready.”

 

“Oops, I’ve embarrassed her,” Tom stated, not looking at all sorry as he gazed lovingly at his wife. He looked up at Adrien and grinned. “Don’t worry about carrying Marinette here son. She’s a Dupain-Cheng. The women in our families have always been more than capable.” Sabine smiled at Tom as Marinette grinned cheekily. Adrien just gazed at Marinette in a way that almost looked like the way her father had just looked at her mother.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, and waited for Marinette to go up the stairs to her room before following patiently.

 

When they got upstairs, Marinette turned on him.

 

“I wanna see you do it,” she challenged, and he stared at her as he gently shut the door to her room.

 

“What?” He asked, confused, and froze when she set her crutches aside.

 

“You said you could lift me with one arm,” she said, determined. “I want proof.” He stood, putting up his hands in a halting gesture.

 

“Not while your ankles broken,” he argued and she shook her head at him.

 

“No excuses,” she teased. “I wanna see you lift me with one arm!” He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Marinette no,” he moaned and she giggled at him, reaching for her crutches.

 

“Well if you can’t do it, then don’t claim that you can,” she said, and cried out when an arm suddenly wrapped around her thighs and lifted her easily off the floor. She looked to see Adrien standing, his face red in embarrassment but he otherwise appeared to not have any trouble at all.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” He asked, and she nodded as he gently set her down. There were no signs that he’d struggled, no signs that her weight had put any strain on him at all and she heard a cackling noise come from his shirt before his kwami Plagg zipped out into the open.

 

“Tikki! Did you see what the magic has done? He’s the strongest Cat ever!” Plagg sounded very proud and flipped through the air gleefully as Tikki joined him. “He’s not just my best, he’s THE best!” Tikki shushed Plagg, but smiled anyway.

 

“You’re embarrassing him!” She chided, and Plagg snorted.

 

“Please. Everything embarrasses him. He’s too good for this world,” he said, sounding very much like a proud papa. Marinette paused as Adrien handed her back her crutches.

 

“Your strength comes from that deep magic?” She asked, and Adrien shrugged.

 

“Was never this strong out of uniform before,” he admitted, then looked worried. “Is it a problem?” He asked, and she shook her head.

 

“No,” she said easily. “It’s just further proof of how amazing you are.” He blushed, and after a minute she did too. Finally he cleared his throat.

 

“So, uh… how’s that banner coming along?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head and Marinette grinned.

 

“Two more pieces to sew on and I’m done. Wanna see?” She asked, then hesitated. “By the way, you might have to come and get it before the race tomorrow.” At his curious look she sighed. “Mama and Papa did a cake order for a family friend and she got the dates wrong. She’s picking it up tomorrow, and my parents will be out celebrating their anniversary. Will… do you think everything will be okay without me? I can’t exactly teleport there and back again.” Adrien sighed, smiling gently at her.

 

“I’ll call you when I get there,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her. She enjoyed the warmth of his body against hers and let her eyes close as she let her head fall on his shoulder. “I’ll leave the conversation going and keep in my shirt pocket with Plagg. If anything goes wrong and we need Ladybug, you’ll know immediately.”

 

“And I promise not to turn the phone off no matter how much I hate that thing,” Plagg added, and Marinette giggled.

 

“I’ll get you some cheese bread once this is all over then,” she said, opening her eyes to look at the cat kwami. Plagg cheered and did a loop in midair. Adrien sighed.

 

“You’re spoiling him,” he warned, letting a hand gently rub Marinette’s back and she scratched the nape of his neck gently in return. His head dropped to her shoulder as he made an appreciative noise.

 

“I do what I want,” she said, and he snickered.

 

“That’s very true my lady,” he said, and she grinned.

 

***

 

Alya was sad to hear that Marinette wasn’t going to be at the race, and Alix texted her that morning telling her to take care of herself and to not worry because she was going to win. Marinette made sure to wish her a happy birthday when she replied. Kim sent a text also, though he was clearly trying to get her to come, asking if there was anyone else who could take over the bakery for her. She replied to that one that she was an only child and he booed her for it.

 

“Everyone’s really excited about this race,” Adrien said when he arrived to get the banner. Marinette was down in the bakery, making herself comfortable while Tom and Sabine were getting ready for their date, and the blonde gave Tom a once over as the large man asked for his opinion. “Your mustache looks great, but you might want to change your clothes,” Adrien replied, and Marinette giggled as her father’s eyes widened before he ran out of the bakery. When Sabine arrived minutes later to ask Marinette’s opinion about her hair and makeup, Adrien agreed with Marinette that her mother looked lovely.

 

“How many years have you two been married?” He asked, and Sabine smiled.

 

“Twenty years,” she said, her gaze going distant as she put a hand on her cheek. “It doesn’t actually feel that long ago really.” Marinette smiled at that, and next to her Adrien smiled gently.

 

“I bet your husband feels the same way,” he said, and to Marinette’s surprise her mother blushed. Sabine didn’t get to reply to that though as Tom came down the stairs breathing hard, dressed comfortably in a sky blue t-shirt and khaki pants. Marinette almost groaned before her mother lit up.

 

“Tom you look so nice!” She said, and even Adrien looked surprised. Marinette just shook her head, accepting her parents, and nudged him.

 

“Papa’s always in work clothes. Comfy clothes make him happy,” she explained, and Adrien nodded before smiling for Tom and Sabine as the two adults turned and asked for the teens opinions.

 

“You both look wonderful,” Marinette told them. “But you should probably hurry before you’re late for your reservations.” Adrien paused, then smiled gently.

 

“If you’d like you can take my limo,” he said, gaining surprised looks. He blushed, and simply looked adorable. “Ah… The car had an issue this morning so Gorilla drove the limo. It really wouldn’t be a problem to give you two a ride. It is your anniversary after all.” Tom and Sabine both looked startled, and Marinette bit her bottom lip.

 

“You don’t have to do that Adrien,” she said and he nodded, rubbing his right arm.

 

“Yeah, but I hate the limo,” he admitted. “I’ve been trying to figure out all day how I can come up with some excuse and just walk from here.” He motioned at her parents. “It’s their anniversary! I bet I can convince Gorilla to even give them a ride back if they want.”

 

“Um…” Marinette looked to see her father giving Adrien an uncomfortable look. “I’m not exactly dressed to ride in a limo,” he said. Adrien looked surprised.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked. “You look just fine to me.”

 

“Adrien,” Sabine said gently. “You’ve already done so much in giving us the wine yesterday. You don’t have to do anything more.” Adrien blushed and Marinette wrapped her hand in his.

 

“It’s fine Adrien,” she told him. “Besides, Mama and Papa enjoy walking.” Her papa nodded at this, made as if to say something and caught a glimpse at the clock.

 

“Oh boy,” he said, sounding nervous. “We better leave right now Sabine.” She spied the clock and her own eyes widened before she hesitated and said;

 

“Maybe we should take the limo. Just to get there on time,” she admitted, and with a sigh Tom agreed. Adrien simply grinned and led them out the front of the bakery.

 

“I’ll explain everything to Gorilla,” he told them, and Marinette kissed her parents goodbye before finding herself seated behind the register by herself. After another minute Adrien came back in, looking relieved.

 

“You keep giving my parents things,” Marinette said, making him pause in the doorway. “Why?” He hesitated for a moment before walking over to her with his shoulders hunched over.

 

“I feel kind of awkward,” he admitted. “Like I said last weekend. I’m mentally twenty-four. I feel like I’m robbing the cradle or something.” He lifted a hand and touched her cheek, making warmth spread from her face to her toes and she hummed happily at the contact. “I guess I’m just trying to get their approval before they realize I’m no good for you and kick me out.” The good feeling was gone and Marinette shot Adrien a dirty look.

 

“You’re plenty good for me,” she said, grabbing the hand on her face and giving it a loving squeeze. “And you don’t have to butter them up. My parents like you, and as long as you treat me good you won’t have anything to worry about.” Adrien winced.

 

“But I’m twen—“

 

“You’re thirteen. Same as me,” she interrupted, looking him directly in the eye and refusing to let her nerves get to her. “And some day I hope you’ll actually kiss me so—“

 

He cut her off this time, leaning forward and awkwardly capturing her lips with his own. In the movies and in books first kisses were this magical thing that people got perfect on the first try as music crescendoed in the background. In reality it was quiet and different, because she’d never kissed anyone before, but it made her stomach feel warm and her toes curled because **Adrien Agreste** was kissing her. Then he put a hand behind her head, moved closer to her, and tilted his own head as he took a breath through his nose and deepened the kiss into something she’d never imagined before. She melted into him, giggling when he purred and gasping when his tongue licked her lips. When her mouth opened, he dived in and she could only mimic his movements in hopes of keeping up. Her legs were putty, and she was aware of the cast on her left foot pressing up against the stool she was sitting on. Adrien was moving, one leg positioning between hers as the hand that wasn’t gripping her head went to her back and pulled her into him. Time meant nothing then. There was only Adrien and his hands which were starting to roam against her back and neck and down towards the hem of her shirt, pulling it up so warm fingers met her skin. She was happily lost to him before her cell phone went off and reality came crashing in. Adrien pulled away looking disappointed, only to look worried when Marinette clung to him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, and she nodded even though her limbs felt like jelly and if he asked her to she was pretty sure she’d be able to fly for him. “Was… I didn’t… was that too much?” He continued, insecurity leaking through and she hummed happily.

 

“You can do that again anytime,” she managed to say, and after a moment he grinned. Her phone stopped ringing and he captured her lips one more time before his phone went off and he groaned.

 

“But not now apparently,” he muttered, and she moaned as she leaned into his chest and breathed in his cologne. He kept an arm around her and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, scowling at the face on the screen before pressing a circle on the screen and forcing a smile.

 

“Hello Chloe,” he said, false cheer in his voice and Marinette sighed as he listened to Chloe’s voice. From what Marinette could hear the girl was laying on sweetness thick enough to cause cavities and it made her skin crawl. Adrien just ran his hand up and down her back, moving closer and apparently enjoying having her pressed against him. She smirked and hugged him. “I’m at the bakery right now Chloe, and I am getting the banner.” He paused and sighed. “No I don’t need a ride. I’ve got one.” Another pause. “They can wait,” he said and looked at the clock. “Alix said two. It’s only one forty right now. Look, I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Marinette’s phone rang again and she groaned before looking at it and seeing that it was Alya calling. Adrien sighed and released her, taking a step back to continue his conversation with Chloe so she could answer her phone.

 

“Girl, is Adrien there yet?” Alya’s voice came when she picked up. “Nino’s here and he said that Adrien was going to get the banner from you. Are you coming with him?”

 

“Adrien’s here yes, but I still can’t come,” Marinette admitted sadly. “Mama and Papa have already gone and I’m still waiting for Mrs Chamack to pick up the cake. She’ll be here in about thirty minutes but don’t worry. I finished the banner last night and I think you’ll all love it!” There was silence on the other end for a moment.

 

“So… why didn’t you pick up when I called a minute ago?” Alya’s voice was calculated, knowing, and Marinette couldn’t help the squeak that escaped her. “So if Adrien shows up with his hair all messed up, I know who to blame?” Alya teased, and Marinette humphed.

 

“I haven’t touched his hair,” she muttered, and Alya burst into laughter. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay?” Marinette exclaimed, and it was enough to make her friend calm down.

 

“Girl, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Alya replied gently before pausing and asking; “I’m curious though, is he a good kisser?” Marinette paused before nodding, and then quickly realized her friend couldn’t see her nod so she whispered;

 

“He’s amazing.”

 

She bashfully looked up at Adrien as Alya whistled into the phone and found that he was looking at her, his green eyes piercing as he put his phone away. She didn’t stop him when he took hers and told Alya she was busy before turning it off and leaning in. He kissed her again, and she had to grab his shirt to keep from falling over as he straddled her and pulled her into him. This time when they stopped kissing it was because he pulled away, moving to her neck and leaving a kiss there just by her ear that left an electric shock flowing all the way down to her toes and making her moan. He groaned in response.

 

“Gotta go,” he muttered and she sighed as he pulled away, picking up his cell phone as she pulled out the banner and handed it to him. He looked disappointed. “Can I come back? Later?” He asked, taking the banner in hand but not pulling away while she didn’t let go.

 

“You’d better,” she told him, feeling demanding and confident and he sighed happily. She pushed herself forward and this time, she kissed him and he happily melted into it.

 

“Hey lover boy. You better transform and beat it if you want to get to the Trocadero on time.” Plagg’s voice pulled them out of the kiss this time and Adrien frowned before looking at the door.

 

“Mind if I use your terrace?” He asked, and she waved him on.

 

“Call me when you get there,” she reminded, and he grinned.

 

“Promise,” he said, called on his transformation and rushed up the stairs. She knew when he’d gone because he let out a loud and happy whoop as he went, and she grinned knowing it was because of her. A hum that didn’t come from her had her looking down at her clutch where Tikki peered out happily with glazed over eyes.

 

“I haven’t seen a kiss that romantic in a long time,” the kwami said happily, and Marinette blushed. “I’m glad you two know about each other. You two are going to grow very strong together.” Her eyes cleared suddenly and concern crossed her features. “You should probably make sure you have protection though.” Marinette covered her face and screamed, mortified.

 

***

 

Adrien kept his promise, calling her and tucking his phone in his shirt pocket so she could hear what was going on. She was aware when Alix handed something to Alya, a little surprised when she heard Adrien offer to take it instead.

 

“I’ll keep it in my pocket,” he said, his voice louder than the others. “It’ll be safe, I promise.”

 

“I trust you,” Alya replied, and the cheering started. It got louder when Max shouted something and Nino proclaimed;

 

“And they’re off!” In his radio announcer voice, describing in detail what was happening. She and Adrien both giggled when he over exaggerated (or at least she hoped he was exaggerating) Kim falling at least twice before getting his feet under him and sprinting to catch up with Alix. It was just as Alix was crossing the finish line the first time that Nadja Chamack arrived, early to the get the cake, and Marinette smiled as she stood and collected her crutches. Nadja was peering in through the windows and pulling out her cell phone when Marinette unlocked the door, Nadja’s eyes going wide at the sight of the crutches.

 

“What happened?” She asked, even as loud cheering sounded from Marinette’s phone by the register.

 

“I fell down the stairs at school,” Marinette replied, her face glowing red. “Come on in, I’ve got your cake on the counter here.” She hobbled over to the cake, careful not to trip as the cheering grew on the phone. Mrs Chamack looked at it in surprise and Marinette’s blush grew. “My friends are having a race and since I’m here they called me so I could listen in.”

 

“ALIX TOTALLY WON!” A voice, probably Nino, shouted over her phone. “THIS IS TOTALLY EPIC!” Marinette giggled as Mrs Chamack smiled and shook her head, moving to take her cake gently.

 

“Tell your parents thank you for me,” she said, balancing the cake and smiling at it. “They’ve done wonderful work yet again.”

 

“Thank you Mrs Chamack,” Marinette said, even as she heard Alix cheer loudly on her phone. “I think they’ll be very happy to know that you enjoy their work.” Mrs Chamack nodded and Marinette followed her out to the door slowly, watching as the woman walked down the street before shutting the door and locking it. She returned to her stool just in time to hear a strange distorted noise before she heard Alix speak.

 

“Thank you Adrien!” The smaller girls voice came, sounding lighter and happier than Marinette remembered. “You kept my watch safe, thank you!”

 

“Sure thing Alix,” Adrien replied, sounding embarrassed. “Take good care of that, okay? It looks really special.”

 

“Oh yeah, totally! It’s a family heirloom. Thanks again for keeping it safe today!”

 

There was more of the distorted noise and then she couldn’t hear the cheering anymore.

 

“Hey, its over,” Adrien’s voice sounded and Marinette smiled.

 

“Was it just like you remembered?” She asked, and he hummed.

 

“I think this one ended better,” he said, sounding happy. “What time are your parents getting back?” Marinette leaned back a little, careful of the edge of the stool as she looked at the bakery clock.

 

“Not for another three hours,” she told him. “Are you able to come back?”

 

“Yeah. Gotta tell Chloe I can’t come over because I’ll be busy,” he said, and something about the way he spoke made her shiver happily. “Need help up the stairs?”

 

“No, but I accept if you’re offering,” she purred and he hummed back at her.

 

“On my way,” he said, and ended the phone call. Within five minutes he was coming down the stairs from her house, his face red as he straightened his shirt.

 

“I might have fallen down the stairs from your bed,” he admitted at her confused look, and she couldn’t help it. She laughed. She only stopped when, after pouting, Adrien smirked impishly and kissed her soundly.

 

***

 

They were sitting on the couch in the living room with the TV on when her parents came home. Adrien seemed more than content to just sit with her when their kissing starting moving on to something else that she wasn’t comfortable with and asked to stop. Instead she’d asked about the differences in the races he remembered, and he shrugged.

 

“Last time Alix turned into an akuma that could manipulate time. If she touched you she gained the power to travel back in time for either a few minutes or a few seconds. You apparently got to time travel at one point and it was kind of cool to fight beside two Ladybugs,” he admitted. “It was all because of the watch, and I think the only reason we didn’t have an akuma this time was because I kept the watch safe.” He’d smiled at her then, and it was a little strained. “I really wish you had been there this time,” he admitted. “Sometimes, if I don’t focus, I see their corpses instead of their faces.” He’d shuddered then and she’d hugged him as his hands started shaking. That’s when she’d turned the TV on.

 

His arms were wrapped around her, his head resting on hers when her parents came in looking happy if not a little pink faced.

 

“We got a text from Nadja,” Sabine said cheerfully as they entered, not noticing Adrien at first. “She was very happy with her cake!” When her eyes landed on Marinette and Adrien they went wide and she paused. “Oh! Hello again Adrien!” He smiled, and actually looked happy.

 

“Hello Mrs Dupain-Cheng,” he replied and Tom scoffed.

 

“None of that,” he said. “She’s Sabine and I’m Tom. Friends get to be on first name basis until they’ve done something wrong. Then it’s Mr Tom and Ms Sabine.”

 

“Papa said once that our last name is too long to keep people from being tongue-tied over,” Marinette explained, gaining a half serious nod from Adrien. He was looking a little dopey eyed to her and she giggled. “You okay?” He nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he said, blinking and looking a little more alert. “Your parents are awesome.” He tensed when Tom patted him on the back.

 

“You’re a good kid,” he said, smiling and wrapping an arm around Sabine before standing proud. “All right, it’s been a wonderful day and we’ve had a great anniversary!”

 

“And Marinette did a wonderful job getting Nadja her cake,” Sabine added. “So we’re going to wave a few rules, but you have to keep it to yourselves.” Marinette frowned, confused, and shared an equally confused look with Adrien.

 

“Okay,” she said and her parents grinned and went to the fridge. They pulled out a strawberry cheesecake she remembered them making the night before and the bottle of wine Adrien had brought them.

 

“Who wants wine?” Tom asked, and both Marinette and Adrien raised their hands.

 

***

 

The cheesecake was amazing, and Marinette grinned when she caught Adrien sneaking Plagg small bites when her parents weren’t looking. They were all seated on the couch since it was still difficult for her to sit at the table, and as she sipped at the wine in the glass her mother had given her, she wondered if she was going to find it difficult to get up the stairs to her room. In fact, her mother was already gaining a darker blush on her face from the one glass she’d had, and her father was packing up their plates as he stood. He didn’t seem bothered by the glass he’d had, but he made sure to help Sabine stand when he came back.

 

“Adrien,” he said, and the blonde teen looked up at him with a faint blush across his cheeks. “It was nice seeing you, but I think Sabine and I need to go to bed so we can open the bakery in the morning. Thank you very much for the wine. I think we’ll be enjoying it for a while.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Adrien said easily, smiling as Tom and Sabine hugged Marinette, and headed out. Not without putting away what was left of the wine first, however, but Marinette still had a quarter of a glass and Adrien seemed content with what he had so they weren’t going to complain. Her parents left quietly, though Sabine was giggling as the door closed behind them, and then the two teens were alone again. Marinette watched as Adrien nursed his wine, getting comfortable enough beside her to wrap an arm around her, and finally asked a question that had been tugging at her all evening.

 

“So, how often did you drink before?” She asked, and he paused mid-sip to look at her a little surprised. He put his glass down and answered;

 

“I never drank before.” At her disbelieving look he chuckled. “No, seriously,” he said. “We were in uniform so much that drinking was a luxury we couldn’t afford. If we drank too much and there was an akuma attack, we’d be risking all of Paris. So… I never drank.” He finished his wine, carefully setting his wine glass in the middle of his now empty plate. Plagg had apparently cleaned it off as soon as her parents had left the room. Tikki, meanwhile, was sniffing at Marinette’s wine. The little kwami made an ‘ick’ noise before making a face and flying into the kitchen in search of something sweet.

 

“So what do you think of it now?” Marinette asked, and sipped at what she had left. She ended up drinking the rest of it without really thinking while Adrien shrugged and pulled her closer to him.

 

“It’s okay,” he finally answered, nuzzling her head and making her giggle. “I mean, I don’t know anything about wine so… I think I can wait until I’m eighteen to try anything else.”

 

“Agreed,” Marinette said, and giggled when he started kissing her neck. When he kissed that place by her ear and made her toes curl she moaned and curled further into him. “Not that I want you to leave, but what time do you need to be home?” Adrien hummed at her, but didn’t answer as he started maneuvering her down onto the couch cushions so he could kiss her better. He propped himself over her with one knee bent and resting between her thigh and the back of the couch, while his other leg pushed against the floor to keep him from falling. He was straddling her again, only this time his hands were free to roam where he wanted and she could actually get under his shirt with her hands. So she did. She untucked his dark shirt, letting her hands ride up his stomach to his chest. He made a pleased noise when she did so, leaning in closer to accommodate her touch and kissed her on the lips again. This make out session was definitely more intense than the last one, and it was weird how having him on top of her made her more eager. In fact, as he moved to mess with her bra she moved to unbutton his pants and—

 

They were stopped by a cell phone ring that made Adrien tense and all but leap off of her. She pushed herself up as he fumbled for his phone and answered, his eyes wide.

 

“Father,” he said, trying not to sound breathless and she felt her own eyes widen. “What’s going—“ he stopped, fumbling with his pants and the belt that she couldn’t remember undoing. “I… I’m at a friends house and… No. No, she’s definitely not Nino.” He made a face at whatever comment his father made next. “Not Chloe either Father,” he said, and sat back down on the couch as Marinette sat up and adjusted her shirt. “Do you remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien asked, and he nodded at something his father said before frowning suddenly. “No Father, she’s a good girl,” he said, and Marinette couldn’t help but blush and look at his pants. She didn’t feel like a good girl at the moment. In fact… She moved on her knees, careful of her cast, and straddled Adrien. His green eyes went large as she did so, his father still talking on the cell phone as she sat down facing Adrien and decided to kiss his neck. He tensed, then put a hand on her back and pulled her closer.

 

“She… broke her ankle this week,” he said, almost sounding dazed. “I’m just… hanging out. I’ll be heading home soon.” His father said something else, Adrien agreed, and then hung up so she kissed his mouth and he groaned as he tossed his cell phone on the couch.

 

“Got… ten minutes…” he managed to say before standing up with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and focused on his mouth. “Upstairs,” he growled and she shuddered happily at the sound. “My pants are staying on.”

 

“Kay,” she managed to say, and stuck her tongue into his mouth and explored. He almost fell, catching himself on the couch before taking them both upstairs. He got her to the chaise lounge before setting her down and climbing on top of her, his kisses more intense and more heated than before. He started purring, the sound making it’s way through her entire body and she moaned in pleasure. He pulled her shirt off, but his stayed on and for some reason she was okay with that as long as he let her put her hands under his shirt to feel his stomach and chest.

 

Before she knew it his phone chimed and he regrettably pulled away, covering her with her quilt before bending over and planting a searing kiss on her lips.

 

“See you tomorrow,” he whispered and she hummed as he kissed her once more and left. When everything fell quiet she sighed and tried to get comfortable, but her body felt awake and wanting. Tikki floated up beside her head and hummed.

 

“This is why you need protection,” she said sagely, and Marinette groaned as she covered her head with her blanket and tried to pretend she wasn’t mortified.

 

She ended up falling asleep after Tikki talked her into changing into her pajamas and finally getting comfortable on her chaise lounge. She was happy to find that her blanket actually had some of Adrien’s scent on it, and she drifted off with her mind and heart full of him.

 

 

_End Chapter 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a nerd. Wanna know where I found the fruits Adrien brought? Go here:
> 
> https://pulptastic.com/expensive-taste-expensive-fruit/
> 
> The wine comes from here:
> 
> https://www.garyswine.com/wines/Opus-One-Red-Wine-Napa-Valley-2009-w4335426jy?utm_source=Google+Shopping&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&adpos=1o3&scid=scplpw4335426jy&sc_intid=w4335426jy&gclid=CjwKCAjwxZnYBRAVEiwANMTRX7lkgl_9Pw4EioBgfKkymdmUoI88iE2NK0QkCryTUmj_laYzIH3ZERoCSIYQAvD_BwE
> 
> Again, please let me know what you think! Kudos, review, you do you.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are repercussions for everything you do, and Adrien's seeing that... not that he has to be happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cursing. Two teens kissing and heavy petting. Talks about sex.
> 
> Also, in response to the minor upset from last chapter... Everyone has their own opinion but I've got warnings for a reason. I will be updating the tags and probably upping the rating in the future because of chapters, but for now we're fine. Just FYI. Also, I became curious and looked up some stuff. Did NOT know that it really *is* illegal in Russia for 13 year olds to make out and do what Marinette and Adrien did in the last chapter. So that's a thing. Apparently. Learn something new every day.  
> It's not how the rest of the world works however. It's frowned upon, but not illegal.  
> FYI, I'm not Russian. Nor am I French. ;) My children have more French in them than I do...
> 
> If you're wondering, the comment that I'm referring to did not have an impact on this chapter. Chapter 3 was already written before I posted chapter 2 and this was already my train of thought. If you're curious, I'm nearing the end of Chapter 7 and will be starting chapter 8 soon. So if you're expecting this to end soon... sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Also, by all rights, Adrien is (thanks to magic) 13, with memories of growing up and being 24. He's not actually 24 anymore. Yay magic! Yay puberty! Watch it affect our sunshine child (oops, spoilers...)! 
> 
> And away we go!

Chapter 3: Changes

 

 

Adrien had forgotten how fast rumors grew in a high school setting. The day after Marinette had broken her ankle a rumor had spread that she’d broken her neck and died. He was still having nightmares thanks to that little story. By the time her cast was off (two weeks early) and she was slowly walking in a brace the rumor had changed so much that now there was a story about a nameless girl who haunted the school after having been pushed down the stairs to her death. Marinette seemed amused by story, brushing it off and enjoying the ability to go up and down stairs on her own again.

 

The next rumor that started a month or so after Marinette’s fall down the stairs was stomped out by Chloe before it could gain ground, and really it was all Adrien’s fault that the rumor started in the first place.

 

He’d been hanging out with Marinette more, Nino and Alya teasing them about it whenever possible. They were holding hands, and their classmates thought it was cute, but they’d never really said anything about dating. It was assumed that they were, the rumor of their relationship spreading fast before Chloe stepped in, and Adrien was happy enough to leave it at that. Marinette didn’t seemed bothered by the rumor or Chloe either and was happy enough to have his attention outside of school. Sometimes though he enjoyed sneaking kisses between classes. They snuck around, finding places to hide and kiss before the warning bell would go off and they’d have to hurry to class. They were able to get away with this for almost two weeks before Ms Mendeleiev found them in a janitors closet and outed them in front of the entire school.

 

His father was called, her parents were called, Chloe threatened to call her father the mayor if Marinette wasn’t expelled and a third rumor spread faster than wildfire that Marinette was pregnant with Adrien’s child and the baby had been conceived in an empty physics classroom. That rumor took off and was now raging around the school, and Chloe was furious. More so because Gabriel Agreste had shut down everything when he’d arrived and demanded the situation be dealt with by himself and Marinette’s parents alone. This meant Marinette would not only stay in school, but the threat of Chloe’s father held no weight and Adrien found his schedule full again. So much so that he had to schedule time to hang out with Nino, and if he wanted time with Marinette he had to make sure it was at school, supervised, or late at night while they were both in costume because they were both grounded. While Tom and Sabine had no problem with him coming over Gabriel did, and now Adrien found himself playing basketball in his room with Nino. His skin was itching, his arms and legs were aching, and he missed Marinette. When he threw a shot and missed, Nino gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“Another growth spurt coming on?” He asked, and when Adrien shot him a confused look he shrugged. “Had one last week. My ma’s been making new rules about leaving the door open and has me sitting with her new boyfriend every night after dinner to talk about my feelings and my ‘changing body’.” He used his hands to make finger quotes and shuddered and Adrien cringed.

 

“Seriously? Don’t we get enough of that talk in Health class?” He asked, adjusted his posture and threw the basketball again. It swished through the net perfectly and bounced twice before Nino caught it.

 

“He’s a therapist,” the darker boy stated. “She’s not that interested in him, but hey. Free therapy, and he’s actually showing an interest in me so I guess he’s sticking around. Doesn’t help that you and Marinette got caught making out, so she thinks I’m getting it on with girls and just doing a better job of hiding it.” He bounced the ball twice, judged his shot and threw the ball. It bounced on the rim twice before going through the net. “I’m just really happy that neither of them think I’m gay or something. I mean, we’re thirteen. Aren’t we all a little young for this kind of stuff?” He caught the ball on the rebound before tossing it to Adrien who shrugged and caught it.

 

“What can I say? Kissing is fun,” he admitted, tossing the ball with one hand and grinning when he got another perfect shot. Nino gave him a dirty look and only bounced the ball towards Adrien when it neared him. The blonde took the ball, bounced it twice and made another shot. This one bounced on the rim once before going in and he frowned. “But seriously, Father pulled up teen pregnancy statistics as soon as he brought me home after that fiasco. I had to sit through two hours of health issues, and single parent horror stories. Apparently some girls start getting active at the age of ten.” He directed the ball to Nino who caught it and stared at him.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, and Adrien shook his head.

 

“Nope. Apparently at least three girls have given birth this year that were twelve so far,” he stated and Nino tensed.

 

“They go to our school?” He asked, and Adrien shook his head.

 

“Nah. Francoise Dupont doesn’t publicly publish this kind of stuff,” he replied. “With so many celebrities and children of celebrities attending the school, they lock all of that kind of information down. Father didn’t want to go through the trouble of getting permission to view their records, but Natalie mentioned that there’s at least two or three girls a year who suddenly start gaining weight and go on vacation with their families only to come back a few months later with a new sibling they’re *very* attached to.” Nino shook his head, bounced the basketball, and made a shot. It bounced off the rim and Adrien caught it. He passed the ball back to Nino who looked uncomfortable.

 

“You and Marinette haven’t…” he trailed off and Adrien gave him a confused look before he realized what Nino was asking and turned bright red.

 

“What? No! No way, we’re no where near ready for anything like that!” He exclaimed. “I mean, we kiss and… um… petting…” He fumbled for words, only to sigh in relief when Nino nodded at him.

 

“So you’re just making out,” he stated, and Adrien nodded turning bright red.

 

“We only just started dating about a month ago Nino,” he muttered, and made a grabbing motion with his hands. Nino passed him the basketball and he threw it, the net making a swishing noise as the ball passed through easily. “We’re just… having fun. You know, exploring a little. I like her, I don’t want to screw this up.”

 

“How many dates have you two been on?” Nino asked, curious, and Adrien shrugged as the ball was passed back to him and he threw it with one hand rather hard. It swished through the net and bounced high when it hit the floor. Nino caught it.

 

“With my schedule and all the projects she works on?” He replied, feeling bitter. “Zero unless you count me eating dinner with her family as a date. In that case, nine.”

 

“Maybe we could schedule you guys a double date! You and Marinette, and me and Alya to supervise,” Nino said, then frowned and rubbed at his ear. Adrien paused, eyes narrowing at the movement.

 

“Nino, are you wearing an earpiece?” He asked, and Nino froze.

 

“What?” He asked, his voice going high and cracking.

 

“You are!” Adrien exclaimed, rushing over to him and glaring when his friend avoided him. “What the hell Nino?”

 

“Marinette’s not talking about any of this to Alya and we’re curious!” Nino rambled, his voice high and nervous. “And come on, I’d have asked you all of this stuff anyway!” Adrien made a swipe at him, and Nino dodged.

 

“Get rid of the earpiece Nino,” Adrien growled and when Nino hesitated he glared. “I don’t believe for a second that’s Alya on the other line, so give it up already. Did my father put you up to this? Did Natalie?”

 

“I notice you didn’t suggest Gorilla,” Nino said nervously and Adrien frowned.

 

“Gorilla doesn’t pry into peoples lives,” he stated and waved a hand in the air. “And besides, he kept me after school two days after we got caught and made me tell him everything. He already knows.” And boy did he ever. Gorilla was great at minding his own business as well as keeping secrets and it had been a shock for Adrien to find that the majority of the time he’d thought Gorilla had his hearing aids off the man had actually been casually listening in because in truth the man only needed one hearing aid and even that was debatable. He was only partially deaf and had been playing everyone the entire time. No matter how sneaky Adrien thought he was, Gorilla had him completely beat and he’d had to explain everything while Gorilla drove them into to town and got them something to eat. It had been weird, eating in the car, but Gorilla had insisted to it saying that there was no where more private and demanding Plagg show himself. Outside of Marinette and Master Fu, Gorilla was now the only person to know everything about him including the fact that he was from a future that didn’t appear to be repeating itself. At least so far anyway. It’d been surprising at how relaxing it was to have someone else know, and Gorilla had sworn to secrecy. Marinette had been very unhappy when Adrien told her, and he didn’t really blame her.

 

“So who is it?” Adrien demanded, pulling himself out of his own thoughts and frowning at Nino. Nino cringed and was saved from answering by the door opening. Natalie walked in, a cell phone in hand and an apologetic look on her face as Gabriel followed after. Adrien stared at them, then glared at Nino. “Seriously?” He shouted, motioning at his parents…

 

Not parents. Natalie and Father. Natalie was NOT his mother.

 

“Sorry! My ma threatened to take away my DJ equipment if I didn’t agree to this,” Nino said, his eyes wide and Adrien groaned, covering his face.

 

“Why is *she* worried about my non-existent sex life?” He asked and Nino threw up his hands.

 

“I don’t know!” He exclaimed, his voice cracking again as it hit higher octaves. “This whole thing is messed up! I’m sorry Adrien, but no one listened when I said you couldn’t be having sex! You’re an innocent cinnamon roll, ask anybody! We were all shocked when we found out *you* were the one caught with a girl in the janitors closet!” Nino was panicking and Natalie was pocketing her cell phone as she pulled out her iPad and started tapping at something on the screen.

 

“Tom and Sabine were right then,” she said easily, making Adrien freeze and look at her with wide eyes. “I suppose the Dupain-Cheng’s really were keeping a watchful eye on them.” Father frowned, his eyes narrowing.

 

“I suppose,” he drawled, shifting a little. “He is dating their daughter after all.” Adrien glared at them.

 

“I’m right here,” he snapped, ignoring the worried look Nino shot him. “You could have asked me.” His father looked at him, annoyed.

 

“Of course,” he said. “But then again you were hiding with Ms Dupain-Cheng in a janitor closet with her shirt half off when your teacher found you both so please forgive me for not trusting you to be completely honest.” Adrien froze as if he’d been slapped, his eyes going wide as he took a step back. He hadn’t thought about how it would appear if they’d ever gotten caught, and didn’t realize how bad it had actually looked. He looked at Nino, who only shrugged. “Before you ask, Nino’s mother approached us with this idea,” his father continued. “Her boyfriend suggested it and said it would help us move forward in the conversation.” Nino snorted at this, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest but didn’t say anything.

 

“You didn’t have to drag Nino into this,” Adrien muttered, rubbing his face and his father only turned to Natalie.

 

“Do not schedule any double dates,” he ordered. “It’s a terrible idea right now.”

 

“Of course sir,” she answered easily. “I completely agree.” Adrien moaned and wished the floor would swallow him whole.

 

“Make sure Nino’s mother is made aware that he performed admirably and make sure he’s paid for this mess,” his father continued, and when Nino looked shocked and shook his head, Gabriel lifted a hand and looked at him. “We forced you to risk your friendship with my son over a… misunderstanding. The least we can do is make it somehow worth your while.”

 

Adrien stared at his father, his heart beating just a little too hard and he shook his head in disbelief before turning away from all of them. He didn’t have anywhere to go really, so he just went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut before locking it and sitting on the floor. He gripped at his hair, his knees at his chest, and tried to focus on breathing. The entire situation was ridiculous! He felt betrayed by Nino, hurt by his father’s refusal to believe him, and upset that he was being punished for kissing the one girl he’d ever had eyes for. He should have known better, should have been more careful. He was supposed to be the more mature one damn it! He slammed his head against the door, gritting his teeth and tried hard not to scream out his frustration. There was a purring sound echoing in the bathroom and suddenly Plagg was patting his cheek and bunting his head against Adrien’s temple.

 

“Okay, calm down. They’ll hear you,” Plagg whispered, and Adrien realized the purring was coming from him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nuzzling Plagg when the kwami head bunted him again. “It’s okay. You’re okay,” Plagg was saying softly, staying close. It was strange, especially since Plagg wasn’t much for cuddling or what he liked to call ‘mushy stuff’. “It’s going to be okay. Hey, let’s find a patch of sunlight and relax in it, okay? You’ll feel better…” the last part he kind of sang, pulling away and waving Adrien towards the shower where a high window let in light. Adrien, feeling strangely numb, followed him. “See? Perfect patch of sunlight, right there,” Plagg said, zipping over to the long patch of light on the tiled floor. He flew under it and hugged himself.

 

“Mmmm,” he said, closing his eyes. “Nice and warm!” Adrien found himself stumbling a little as he made his way to the patch of sunlight, sighing when he felt the suns warmth hit him and he sat down. “Go ahead and lie down,” Plagg urged. “You should try that! Trust me, it feels amazing!” Adrien snorted, but obeyed and found to his surprise that Plagg was right. He sighed happily, closing his eyes and stretching out in the sunlight, enjoying the feeling. It was quiet in the bathroom for while and he found himself drifting off when a familiar voice that wasn’t Plagg sounded.

 

“He’s getting very strong, very fast.”

 

Wayzz. Wayzz was speaking and Adrien grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he rolled away from the turtle kwami and tried to sleep in the sun.

 

“I know,” Plagg whispered. “He was growing teeth and claws before I made him come in here. How did you know to come?”

 

“Master sensed something. He’s outside waiting for me,” Wayzz answered. “He’s worried about Adrien. This is not something he has ever seen before.”

 

“But you have?” Plagg asked and Wayzz did not answer immediately.

 

“The last time someone was touched by deep magic they were much older and did not have to suffer their body changing and growing. The magic is reacting to Adrien’s growth and is becoming unbalanced again. You need to have Adrien visit tonight. Master Fu can right his energy… and I think this poor boy needs a sports massage. His muscles are far too tight. Look how he is laying, he’s not even able to fully relax!”

 

“And now I know why you live in a massage parlor,” Plagg muttered. Adrien swiped a hand at the sound of their voices, feeling annoyed. One of them hummed, he wasn’t sure which, and he sighed as they fell quiet.

 

“Come by tonight,” one of them whispered, their voices sounding distant.

 

“I’ll try,” the other answered. Then there was silence and the next thing Adrien was aware of was someone pounding on his bathroom door, jerking him awake. The sun had long moved to where the patch of light was now orange and resting on the far wall. The pounding came again as he stood, Plagg zipping over to the light switch and turning the bathroom lights on. Adrien squinted at the brightness, his eyes adjusting as he moved over to the bathroom door.

 

“Adrien,” came Natalie’s voice. “Come out for dinner.” He huffed, leaning on the sink and crossing his arms.

 

“I’m not hungry Natalie,” he answered, and ignored the concerned look his kwami shot him. It was true though. His stomach felt leaden and if anything he was tired. There was silence for a moment.

 

“Your father is waiting Adrien,” she said. “You know how difficult it is to get him to eat at the table.”

 

“Then let him eat alone,” Adrien called back. “I’ve done it for years.” It was true in this time too. His parents had always been so busy when he was growing up, and he couldn’t exactly say it had been a perfect family situation. If his mother was actually home she’d come sit with him while he ate, and sometimes his father would join them just for conversations sake, but as far back as he could remember dinner was a quiet event without people. When he’d moved out and Nino had practically moved in with him, dinner had been a two person affair where Nino tried to persuade him to eat and he just stared at his plate and wondered when the next akuma attack would be and where he should look next for Hawkmoth.

 

Natalie sighed, bringing him back to the present.

 

“Adrien, this is very childish,” she warned, and he snorted.

 

“I’m thirteen,” he all but growled. “I have every right to act like a child if I want to. Hell I kissed a girl, you grounded me, and then you used my best friend to get information out of me that you already knew because I TOLD YOU.” Something sharp pricked his sides where he gripped at his shirt, and Plagg made a high pitched noise before he started purring and nuzzling Adrien’s neck. “I’m as alone as I was before you let me go to school. Are you happy now?”

 

“Adrien,” Natalie said, sounding tired and in a fit of rage Adrien picked up a glass bottle of face lotion and threw it at the door. The glass shattered and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

“GO AWAY!” He shouted, and there was silence until he heard her heels clacking on the marbled floor of his room as she walked away. He waited ten more minutes before prying his bathroom door open.

 

His bedroom was empty and he sniffed the air just in case, forgetting for a moment that he wasn’t Cat Noir. It didn’t make much difference really. He could still smell her perfume but it was faint. There was no one there, and for some reason a part of him was disappointed. He moved over to his bedroom door, nodding when he saw it was closed, and looked at Plagg.

 

“I need a break,” he said, and Plagg actually hesitated.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” he said, his glowing green eyes going a little wide. “I’m worried Adrien, you’re not—“

 

“I need. A. Break,” Adrien bit out, and Plagg stared at him. Adrien held out his right hand. “Claws Out.” Plagg fought the transformation as he was sometimes ought to do, but this time he seemed more desperate. As the transformation washed over Adrien he snorted and put Plagg’s struggle out of his mind, leaping to the window sill and pushing a window open before taking off. He ran without thought, his leaps carrying him further than they ever had in the past or the future and his claws digging into whatever structures he propelled himself off of.

 

For the first time ever, Paris stank. He was used to the smell of his city, used to the light pollution and the actual air pollution, having been exposed to it for years. If he was near downtown he smelled food and bread. If he was near the historical district he smelled brick and sometimes sod. The parks always smelled green to him and the Seine always smelled of fish, but tonight everything smelled of rot and filth and it made him gag. He tried to run towards the Eiffel Tower, but it smelled too human there and he really didn’t want to deal with humans. So he made his way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but it smelled of bread and heat and he wasn’t really interested in either of those things. Still he landed on the balcony, his claws gripping the iron railing around the edge, and sniffed. Her scent was there, as if She’d been outside at some point, and he snorted as a perfume smell wafted up to him. He looked down, his leather tail twitching, and saw a group of women walking past the bakery. They were dressed to the nines, laughing as they stumbled on their heels and gossiped with each other. They weren’t quite drunk yet, but it was obvious from their talking that they planned to be at some point. He watched them go, uncaring and annoyed at the smell of them.

 

“A- I mean… Cat Noir?”

 

Her voice brought him around, and he looked to see Her pushing up Her trap door and peeking out of Her room with a worried look on Her face.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, and propped open the trap door so She could climb out. A sweet smell drifted out of the room and gasped, making Her stumble back towards the trap door.

 

“Marinette! You have to go! That’s not Cat Noir!” it exclaimed before making an ‘eep’ sound and disappearing all together. Purple filled his vision then and he heard Her gasp.

 

“Well, hello there Cat Noir,” a silky voice purred in his ear, and he saw red as he snarled. Hawkmoth laughed, and to drown it out Cat Noir roared.

 

***

 

Tom had come running up to the balcony terrace when he’d heard the roar, and Cat Noir had hissed at the sight of the large man who grabbed Her and pulled Her back into the house. She hadn’t fought, either too shocked or too afraid to act and that was fine. His entire world had been turned on its head tonight and he just wanted to be left alone.

 

“Bring me your Miraculous and I’ll make sure no one ever bothers you again,” Hawkmoth purred, and Cat Noir leapt off the balcony and over the Seine, hoping to escape the voice in his head. When he landed on the roof of the Notre Dame he fell headfirst onto the concrete, pushing with his feet as he tried to rub Hawkmoth’s purr out of his ears. It wasn’t working.

 

“Give in to me Cat Noir,” Hawkmoth said, his voice oddly gentle for such a mad man with terrible ambitions. “Let my will take over and I promise you this will be much easier for everyone.” Cat Noir snarled, taking to his feet again and running. He’d run all the way to Nice if he had to, but he would not stay where Hawkmoth reigned.

 

“You killed her,” he snarled, and it was difficult to form the words past sharpening teeth and he yowled as fur took the place of leather and skin and his bones painfully shifted.

 

“I have killed no one,” Hawkmoth answered after a short pause. “Is that why you’re upset tonight kitty? Someone you love has died?” He poked at old memories and they flooded Cat’s mind making him stumble and whimper. Corpses in the streets, buildings collapsed on top of them from akuma too powerful for even Hawkmoth to control. Blonde hair under what was left of a stone wall, the Eiffel on its side while Paris burned. Blue eyes unseeing, staring right into his own. Dead. She was dead. Blood staining the Seine and Gabriel Agreste staring at nothing as he held faded flowers in front of a headstone.

 

“What… what is this?”

 

Hawkmoth sounded shaken, and Cat Noir snarled as he raced out of the city and into a residential area. He stumbled on a rooftop, a woman gasping at the sight of him, and he snarled at her before arching his back and letting out a roar that had her running with a scream. He stood, his tail slashing behind him and his ears pressed low to his head. He wanted to break something, destroy something. Like he’d been destroyed, like Paris had been destroyed.

 

“Who are you?” Hawkmoth asked, his voice wavering, and Cat Noir looked back towards to city lights and let loose a roar that shattered windows and cracked pavement. A child started crying nearby and he fled without any kind of destination in mind. He just had to keep moving. He had to get away. Far away from Hawkmoth.

 

***

 

For some reason he circled Paris twice before a familiar scent caught his nose and he was bounding right back in. He was still in pain, still angry, and he was sure this person had hurt him at some point but the sun was gone and it was getting cold. This person was still his person, and shouldn’t be out so late.

 

So he followed the scent into the downtown shopping district where police sirens were blaring and a fledgling akuma alert system sounded from the speakers of the Grande Paris Hotel. His ears flattened to his head and he paused at movement across the street from him. He looked and saw his reflection in the glass of an apartment building, pale faces peering at him before hurrying away in fear. He wasn’t Cat Noir anymore. Any semblance of himself was gone except for his bell, which was a rust color instead of bright gold. It was attached to a leather collar around the neck of a humanoid panther with green eyes. He snarled at his own image and tore his eyes away. He was a monster then, he could live with that.

 

The familiar scent caught his nose again and he peered over the roof edge to see a young teenaged boy walking through the alley below, his head ducked as he rubbed bare arms. He was sniffling, occasionally rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses before trying to warm his arms. The teen was Him. The friend who had been turned into a traitor. A friend who had tricked him.

 

A friend who was much younger than he should be, and who was hurting. Friend should never hurt. Friend had been hurt enough.

 

He leapt off of the roof, landing behind the Friend and causing the teen to turn with a jump and a gasp to stare at him with wide eyes.

 

“Wh- what?” Friend asked, and cried out when Cat Noir pounced on him, grabbing him and making for the rooftops again as Friend screamed in terror. Humans were running and shouting now, lights flashing around to try and find them but Cat Noir was fast.He dodged the lights, leapt rooftops to get away from the humans and held his Friend closer.

 

“Dude!” Friend cried, gripping at fur and clinging out of fear which stank terribly. Cat Noir sneezed from it and reconsidered taking the Friend far. The Eiffel Tower would do, surely. “Seriously! What the hell are you?” Cat Noir growled and the Friend shut up, fear turning to frustration as Cat Noir carried them onward. Hawkmoth was blessedly silent, and frustration didn’t smell nearly as bad as fear. Cat Noir nodded to himself, grateful for the reprieve, and leapt onto the scaffolding of the Eiffel Tower and climbed his way up.

 

“Please God,” Friend said, gripping Cat Noir’s fur even tighter. “Please tell me this isn’t going to be some weird ass version of King Kong.” Cat Noir snorted and Friend tensed. “Seriously? You think that’s funny?” He sounded angry. “Oh come on! This has been the shittiest day ever and I do not need some monster cat laughing at me right now!” Cat Noir sniffed, shrugging and making the Friend cling a little tighter.

 

“I am going to pull out so much of your hair,” Friend warned, snarling, and Cat Noir huffed even as the teen tried to make good on his threat. There was some uncomfortable tugging but the fur wouldn’t budge and the Friend went still as Cat Noir climbed, letting out a sigh and resting on an elbow as he finally seemed to give up.

 

“This is my life now,” Friend muttered. “My best friend probably thinks I’m a jerk, my Ma’s pretty much sold me out as a filthy spy against my best friend and her boyfriend is such a tool he thinks he’s single handedly preserved the innocence of two teens who he’s never met. You know they’re talking about taking a vacation with the money Mr Agreste gave me for spying on his son? Blood money, that’s what that is! And they freaking want to take it and go on some stupid adventure while I stay home and hope to God my best friend will still talk to me in the morning! And then this,” He made a movement and Cat Noir wondered if Friend were gesturing at him. “Kidnapped by a cat akuma who thinks me freaking out is funny.” He poked Cat’s shoulder. “Hey, I know you can understand me. Can you even talk?”

 

Cat Noir growled at him and he sighed.

 

“Of course not,” he muttered and quieted as Cat Noir finally made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower and set him down. He sat on the metal scaffolding, allowing Friend to stand and move away from him. Friend was shivering, still rubbing his arms and sniffling as tears tracked their way down his cheeks. He looked absolutely miserable as he stepped away from Cat Noir and stole glances past the tall railing.

 

“Nice first date,” Friend said, morose. “But I’m not into dudes. Or furries. Or whatever you are.” Cat Noir moaned at him, going on all fours to pad over and head bunt the teens chest. Friend startled at that, flinging his hands out to keep his balance. “HEY!” He cried, hands going to Cat Noir’s head when the cat nuzzled him. Cat Noir ended up knocking him down, gaining a squawk, and purred as he lay across his Friend in hopes of warming him up. Friend sighed as if defeated and scratched at Cat Noir’s ears without thinking.

 

“You’re a giant pussy cat aren’t you?” He asked and Cat Noir closed his eyes and purred loudly. Friend sighed, defeated. “Could be worse I guess,” he muttered. “I mean, you could be rampaging for that Hawkmoth guy.” Cat growled, tensing at Hawkmoth’s name until fingers started scratching his ears and he relaxed.

 

“Gotta teach me how you stayed so zen dude,” Friend said. “Seriously, becoming an akuma is a nightmare. How’d you keep from becoming evil like the rest of us?”

 

“CAT NOIR!”

 

Her cry had him lifting his head and opening his eyes, moving off of Friend and sniffing for Her. Her yo-yo wrapped around the antenna on top of the tower and with a zipping noise She landed on the scaffolding and stood with a worried look. She was in Her spots, blue eyes wide as Friend sighed in relief.

 

“Ladybug! Help me out?” He asked, and Cat Noir snorted before standing up and stalking over to Her. She cringed, twirling Her yo-yo and crouching down.

 

“WAIT NO!” Friend was hurrying past him now, pushing on Cat Noir and forcing him back. “He didn’t hurt me. He hasn’t hurt anyone!” Friend shuddered, looking at Her. “I don’t think Hawkmoth is controlling him!” She looked relieved to hear this, Her yo-yo clattering to the scaffolding as one hand covered Her heart.

 

“Oh thank goodness,” She breathed, and after a moment She reached out a hand. “Cat Noir. Come here.” Friend looked startled, but moved aside as Cat Noir walked over to Her and kneeled down. “Where’s your akuma?” She asked, and he shrugged even as She fingered his bell before giving him a sad look.

 

“I’ll take care of this,” She promised. “You’re going to be okay.” She crushed the bell with Her hand and he felt dizzy as dark bubbles seemed to peel off of him. He heard Her shout something, and saw pink ladybugs spread out over the city. His legs failed him then, but he found arms wrapping around him. Someone called his name, but he couldn’t answer as darkness finally took him.

 

***

 

She’d been horrified when Hawkmoth’s mask appeared over her partners face on her terrace, the blonde making pained snarling noises before twitching and roaring at her. The sound was terrifying, making her shriek and cover her ears. When her papa arrived, horrified at the sight of Cat Noir who was now sprouting fur where leather and blonde hair had once been, Cat Noir hissed and her papa pulled her into her room. As Cat Noir fled Tom checked her over for wounds and hugged her close. She’d never felt her papa shake before, but he had then with eyes too wide as he shut and locked her trap door before pulling her down off of her bed and then out of her room. He’d set her on the couch where her mother hugged her, and soon she was sandwiched between her parents as they watched the news report on the roar that had come from an akumatized victim (Cat Noir).

 

She thought they were safe from such things, that their kwami protected them from Hawkmoth’s influence but now… She shuddered and her parents huddled closer to her with too pale faces and shaking hands. She had to suit up and find him. She had to save him before Hawkmoth could make him do anything horrible. Honestly, she didn’t think Adrien would be able to survive being an akuma, not after what he’d already lived through.

 

So she waited, watching as the news reported damage in the outskirts of the city and her parents seemed to calm.

 

“He left the city,” Tom said, hugging Marinette gently.

 

“I’ve never heard of an akuma doing that before,” Sabine said, worried. “Why do you think it’s doing that?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to question it,” Tom answered firmly and stood. “Marinette, you can go back to your room but don’t go out on the terrace. Sabine, we need to make sure the shop is shut tight.”

 

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Sabine said, kissed Marinette on the cheek, and hurried after her husband. Marinette waited all of two seconds before rushing up to her room and opening the portal window. At Tikki’s questioning look she grinned.

 

“He said not to go out on the terrace,” she said. “He didn’t say anything about going out the window. Spots On!” She took to the sky, searching for Cat Noir and hoping he didn’t do too much damage.

 

For an hour she searched, and she was almost ready to give up when she noticed search lights on the Eiffel Tower. Was he there? She wasn’t sure, but she had to check. She called out for him when she snagged the top of the tower and was shocked when she landed. A humanoid cat, possibly standing two heads over her father, was lying on top of Nino. It stood up, lumbering over to her and she panicked, whirling her yo-yo in case it attacked. Nino got in the way, claiming he was fine and she relaxed. Cat Noir came to her, kneeling down, and when he couldn’t tell her where the akuma was she had to figure it out herself. The only part of his uniform still intact was the bell, which was rusted and dirty which made her feel a little sad. She took it in hand, staring into familiar green eyes and gave him a sad look.

 

“I’ll take care of this,” she promised, gripping his bell and feeling the metal collapse beneath her fingers. “You’re going to be okay.” She could feel tears in her eyes as the bell shattered and the akuma flew out. She wasted no time capturing the butterfly and purifying it before tossing her yo-yo in the air for the miraculous cure. Cat Noir returned to his normal form, but his face was pale and his eyes rolled back in his head. She cried out, Nino cried out, and they both rushed to catch him. He didn’t stir, looking almost dead in their arms and to her horror his transformation wore off. Adrien Agreste was lying limp in their arms and Nino was not handling it well.

 

“WHAT THE HELL!” He shouted as Plagg crawled across Adrien’s chest, shivering. “WHAT THE HELL IS… ADRIEN?”

 

“Plagg, what’s happening?” Ladybug asked, ignoring their panicking friend and gently guiding Adrien down to the scaffolding. Nino let her, stepping back and gripping his head in his hands with his eyes much too wide.

 

“He’s imbalanced again,” Plagg moaned. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t do anything. I’m so sorry!” Plagg was sniffling, fat tears rolling down his bulbous head and onto Adrien’s shirt. Nino froze beside them, staring at the kwami as if trying to wrap his mind around it all. “I kept his secret safe, I tricked his mind for Tikki but…” Plagg shuddered and clung to Adrien’s shirt, shaking badly. “Master Fu. We need to get him to Master Fu!” Ladybug nodded, frowning as she tried to figure out what to do. Nino seemed to make the choice for her, kneeling down and pushing Adrien into her arms.

 

“Take him,” he ordered, suddenly brave and serious. “I’ll be fine up here for a while. Just take him wherever you need to and then come back and get me. Adrien is family, I’m not going to say anything to anyone.” She stared at him, then nodded and held Adrien close before flinging out her yo-yo and taking to the air. She took him and Plagg straight to Master Fu who had her tuck the blonde into the futon before calling on Wayzz.

 

“We will need Tikki again,” he said, and Ladybug hesitated.

 

“I need to get someone first,” she said, and Master Fu paused to look at her. “Nino. He kidnapped his best friend and took him to the top of the Eiffel Tower. When I purified the akuma, Cat Noir lost his transformation. Nino knows, and he’s still on top of the tower. I need to get him down before he gets sick.”

 

“Bring him here,” Master Fu ordered. “And be quick, we cannot let this go on for much longer.” She bowed to him, grateful.

 

“Of course Master,” she said, and rushed out of the room. She made it to the top of the tower in no time at all, worried when she found Nino shivering as he stood as close as he could to the antenna tower. He grinned weakly when he saw her.

 

“What t-took you s-so l-long?” He joked, and she wrapped an arm around him before swinging them both off of the tower. He was still shivering when they arrived at Master Fu’s, but he made a sound of relief when they walked inside and the warmth of the building kicked in. She guided him to the parlor, setting him down by the futon where Adrien lay and accepted a cup of tea for him from Master Fu.

 

“I’ll go de-transform,” she said as she handed the tea to Nino, causing the teen to stare at her with wide eyes. “I’ll be in the other room if you need me.” Master Fu frowned at this.

 

“Better I take… Nino, was it?” He looked at Nino, who nodded. “Better I take Nino to the guest room and you stay here. Last time your presence comforted Cat Noir. I would rather not have him panic because you are not here.” She bowed her head.

 

“Yes Master,” she said, and gave Adrien a worried look. He was still far too pale for her tastes, and when Nino stood and left she scooted over to sit by Adrien’s head and ran her fingers through his hair. When Master Fu returned, she dropped her transformation and offered Tikki a cookie. She tried to offer one to Plagg, but he shook his head and clung to Adrien with shaking paws.

 

“Plagg,” Wayzz said gently, floating down to rest beside the black cat kwami. “You must eat.”

 

“I don’t feel right,” Plagg admitted, and Master Fu’s eyes went wide before he stood and hurried about the room. Marinette didn’t watch to see what he was doing, too focused on Plagg and Adrien. Tikki landed on Plagg’s other side, wrapping her arms around him and chirruping. “Adrien needs help.”

 

“We will help him,” Master Fu promised, and Marinette looked up when he held a smoking incense stick out to her. “Quickly, we must begin and work fast.” She nodded, curious about the incense, but willing to help as best she could. The kwami, meanwhile, huddled close and began glowing until Adrien was covered in their glow and Master Fu started chanting.

 

***

 

He woke up to sunlight and someone massaging his back and shoulder. He was on his stomach, and someone was pulling his arm away from his body, gently tugging and massaging all the way down to his hand before putting it back on whatever mattress he was on and moving to massage his back again.

 

“So, he’s got to come for massages now?”

 

Nino’s voice was soft and close, and he would have reacted except that the massaging hands gently kneaded a place on his back that had him breathing deep and relaxing.

 

“The massage is extra,” Master Fu’s voice sounded, gentle and soothing. “It is his energy that he must come to me for so that we may balance it out. He is… special.”

 

“Huh. I thought all that Reiki stuff was bologna,” Nino said after a moment and Master Fu chuckled.

 

“Your body’s natural flow responds well to Reiki massage,” he replied. “But typically normal humans do not have enough magic in them for it to be entirely beneficial. Adrien is different, and with puberty already messing with him his magical energy is suffering. If we do not keep him balanced he can become very sick.” There was silence for a long while, the hands moving down to his legs and kneading out tight knots he hadn’t realized were there. He almost fell back asleep except Nino spoke again.

 

“That’s how he got akumatized isn’t it? His magic was out of whack.” Adrien tensed, his eyes blowing wide and he pushed himself up only to have hands slam down on his shoulders and push him back onto the mattress.

 

“Nope! Stay down!” Nino exclaimed. “Last time you did that you passed right out!”

 

“What?” Adrien panted, his breathing coming fast and hard as he panicked. “I… what?”

 

“You had a bad night bro,” Nino said, kneeling down so that Adrien could see him and smiled gently. “Got akumitized, totally kidnapped me and then your transformation dropped. Ladybug said that’s happened twice now. Oh, she wanted me to tell you that she’d stop by later. She had to go home and let her folks know she was okay.”

 

“Please try to relax Adrien,” Master Fu called, still holding his leg and continuing his work. “I will be done shortly.”

 

“I’m naked aren’t I?” Adrien muttered, dropping his head onto the mattress. Nino laughed.

 

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about?” He asked, and mussed up Adrien’s hair with one hand. “Seriously Adrien! You’re still wearing your boxers.” He sounded smug and Adrien opened one eye to look at him.

 

“You’re… taking this… well…” His mind was turning back into mush as Master Fu worked and Nino shrugged.

 

“It explains why you disappear at school all the time,” he said. “You know, when you’re not making out with Marinette.” He smiled, holding out a fisted hand. “I got your back Adrien, and I promise this time no one will get anything out of me.” Adrien smirked, returning the fist bump and Nino’s smile faltered. “I am sorry about all that by the way.”

 

“S’okay,” Adrien said, relaxing into the futon with a sigh. “Not yer fault. Trust you…” He was nodding off again, a rumbling purr sounding in his chest that had Nino snickering.

 

“I guess that’s normal now,” he teased, and Adrien huffed at him.

 

“We will have to keep an eye on that,” Master Fu warned. “He is not like his predecessors. We may have to bind his magic when he is not transformed.”

 

“Yeah, how about no to that?” Plagg’s voice came from somewhere behind Adrien’s head. “At the rate his magic is growing binding will only hurt him. Let me worry about the purring. I can keep it under control when he’s in public if I’ve got cheese and when he’s feeling better he’ll be able to suppress it on his own.”

 

“You’ll exhaust yourself,” Wayzz warned, his own voice coming from where Nino was sitting. Something nuzzled the back of Adrien’s head and he hummed and purred as he realized it was Plagg.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Plagg said. “We’ll both be fine.”

 

“Quiet everyone, please,” Master Fu said gently. “I am almost done and I think Adrien needs to sleep more.” There was a chiming sound and he sighed. “Nino, could you…?”

 

“Sure thing Master Fu,” Nino said, and from the sound of it he stood.

 

“Let them know I am closed today but will accept customers tomorrow!”

 

“Yessir, will do!”

 

Master Fu paused, sighing, then began again. He said something in Chinese, but his voice sounded distant and Adrien sighed as sleep took him once more.

 

***

 

Natalie and his father were not pleased when he finally got home. Nino had promised to swear he knew nothing about Cat Noir, going so far that when his mother called he claimed that he hadn’t seen Adrien at all. Marinette had stopped by, worried, and offered to walk Adrien home but he’d declined.

 

“They’ll think I stayed with you,” he told her, kissing her cheekand hugging her tight. “Then I’ll never get to see you outside of school.” So he’d left Master Fu’s on his own, wondering the streets of Paris in the afternoon before Gorilla pulled up beside him and honked once. Adrien had stopped, gotten in the car, and let himself be chauffeured home while Gorilla shot him worried looks.

 

“Tell you later,” he’d promised, and that had been enough.

 

Now he stood in the foyer, his father glaring down at him from the top of the stairs as Natalie checked him for any injuries and she seemed relieved when she looked up at Gabriel and said;

 

“He’s fine sir.”

 

“Like I said,” Adrien muttered, frowning at her and then up at his father.

 

“Where were you?” Gabriel asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Anywhere but here,” Adrien stated, glaring right back. “No one saw me if that’s what you’re worried about.” He frowned deeper. “That is what you’re worried about isn’t it? That’s all you’ve ever worried about.”

 

“Adrien,” Natalie said, her voice firm and warning and Adrien scoffed.

 

“I got caught up in the akuma confusion,” he admitted, staring at the floor and missing his fathers widening eyes. “I was able to get into an old warehouse but I fell asleep.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and refused to look at either of them. “Sorry I worried you.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Gabriel cleared his throat and Adrien looked up at him.

 

“You should never have run away,” he said and Adrien glared at him.

 

“You should never have used Nino to spy on me,” he snapped back, and his father had the decency to look ashamed.

 

“No,” he said. “I shouldn’t have.”

 

“We’ve discussed this,” Natalie added. “We apologize for what we did to the two of you.”

 

“Apparently Nino ran away from home last night,” his father added. “And his mother was not concerned until we called looking for you. I’m not entirely sure seeking advice from either her or her boyfriend would be beneficial to our family.” He looked as if he’d bit into something sour and Adrien forced worry.

 

“What about Nino?” He asked. “Is Nino okay? I mean, where is he, did he go home?”

 

“He’s fine,” Natalie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But I want you to remember how panicked you felt just now, worrying about your friend. That’s how we’ve felt all night.” She squeezed his shoulder and he stared at her with wide eyes before looking up at his father who nodded.

 

“Go to your room son,” Gabriel said, his voice a little thick. “Get a shower, get some rest. We’ll call you for dinner. This time, please come.” Adrien nodded, feeling a little off balance. This was not how conversations normally went in this house. Normally his father would just shunt him off immediately and leave him to his own devices, threaten school, threaten friends but not… this. A little confused, he moved up the stairs and was startled when his father stepped up and hugged him without warning.

 

“I’m glad you’re safe and home again Adrien,” Gabriel said softly, and Adrien nodded again. He remembered to hug his father back, and it was probably one of the more awkward hugs he’d ever received or even given but it was a hug. It was enough. His father released him and he went to his room and shut his door before heading to his bed. Plagg drifted out of his pocket, his eyes drooping.

 

“We gonna sleep?” He slurred, and Adrien nodded dumbly.

 

“Cheese?” He asked after a moment, and Plagg moaned as he let himself fall into Adrien’s cupped hands.

 

“No… sleep…” the kwami whined and Adrien smiled.

 

“Yeah. Okay,” he said, and stretched out on his bed without taking off his shoes. To his surprise, he fell asleep almost immediately.

 

***

 

Nino had figured out Marinette was Ladybug, and all because she’d showed up in civilian clothes to Master Fu’s. She’d been embarrassed, and fearful, but Nino had waved her off.

 

“Does Alya know?” He asked, and when they both shook their heads he grinned. “Oh I am going to have fun with this.” That only worried them more until they arrived for class a few mornings later and Alya immediately pulled out her phone.

 

“I’ve been compiling information about Ladybug,” she said, pulling up her blog on her phone and showing them her latest pictures. She’d put together pictures of the night Cat Noir had been akumitized too, complete with one blurry picture of a butterfly hitting his bell before he seemed to recoil. Adrien hated that picture, hated everything about that night, but kept his mouth shut. A quarter of the public had lost faith in him because of that night, but there were so many who supported him and the majority of them were prior akuma victims. In fact Mayor Bourgeois was among his supporters claiming that blaming him would be like blaming anyone who had ever been a victim, be it of Hawkmoth or any form of assault. The Mayors approval ratings had skyrocketed overnight after he’d made that comment.

 

Alya scrolled down to pictures she’d captured of Ladybug patrolling and looking for him, and he was happy that Alya hadn’t been able to get any shots of Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower. His identity was safe, though Nino had been spotted as the kidnap victim so there was that. She was still pestering him for an interview.

 

“She’s our age or younger, she has to be. She’s too short otherwise,” Alya said, and Marinette gave her a dirty look.

 

“Hey,” she said, and Alya waved her off as Nino hummed and tried very hard not to smirk.

 

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, gaining attention. “I mean, she’s super nice and all, but don’t forget that Marinette’s mom is short. I mean, for all we know Ladybug could be in her thirties!” Adrien’s eyes widened.

 

“What if she’s in her forties?” He asked, pulling out his cell phone as Marinette frowned at him and Alya blanched.

 

“Seriously?” She asked. “No one looks that good at forty.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Adrien grinned, pulling up a picture of a dark haired woman with her hair pulled back in pony tails. Alya gave him a dry look.

 

“So she’s goth and has had work done,” she said, waving a hand. “Most older Ladybug fans have.”

 

“Oh, she’s not a Ladybug fan,” he said, feeling smug as Marinette looked at the picture. “This is Pauley Perrette. She plays Abby Sciuto on an American show called NCIS. She’s my favorite character.” Nino snickered.

 

“You have a type Adrien,” he teased motioning at Marinette’s pigtails and Adrien pushed him, blushing as Nino laughed.

 

“Dude! Not like that,” he complained. “Just… watch the show. Abby’s awesome!”

 

“Oh, this is that show you got Mama watching a little while ago,” Marinette said and frowned. “I hate it when she won’t watch it with subtitles. I never know what’s going on.” Then she paused. “I didn’t know the actress for Abby was in her forties! She’s aged really well.”

 

“See?” Nino said, sounding smug. “Ladybug could be an older woman.” Alya gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms.

 

“Well, she’s definitely not Marinette’s mom,” she pouted and Marinette made a face.

 

“What? Why not? Mama would be an amazing Ladybug!” She claimed, and stood up with her fist pumped. “Shorties UNITE!” Alix and Mylene cheered behind her and Adrien and Nino burst out laughing, even as Marinette grinned and turned bright red.

 

“Hey!” Alix cried from her seat, her face bright as she grinned. “Whose to say that Ladybug is actually a girl? I mean, she’s magic right? For all we know, Ladybug could be some dude!” Marinette and Adrien immediately pointed at Nino.

 

“Nino’s Ladybug,” they both said, and their classmates cracked up. Even Alya was fighting a smile as Nino gave the two a dirty look before batting his eyes at Adrien.

 

“Aw, does that mean I’m your type?” He asked, leaning close to Adrien who pushed him away.

 

“Weirdo,” Adrien muttered, and Alya and Marinette cracked up. By the time Ms Bustier arrived, the entire class was wild with laughter as Ivan posed in his seat and declared himself Ladybug. Class compliments, much to Chloe’s pleasure, was each student complimenting the other on their Ladybug skills or how great they rocked the suit. It was the best compliment session so far for the year as everyone was in high spirits for the rest of the day. Adrien considered that a win.

 

As he watched other students get into what was now trending as #IAmLadybug, some of them finding yo-yo’s to sling around, he grinned and wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist.

 

“Probably not going to see any akuma’s today,” he said, and Marinette grinned at him.

 

“Definitely not,” she agreed, then gave him a searching look. “Are you okay? After everything?” He tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her quickly on the lips.

 

“Better than okay,” he assured, and she grinned as she leaned in.

 

“Hey guys,” Nino said, making them turn and frown at him. He was looking at his watch. “Break ends in ten minutes,” he stated and thumbed at the empty storage closet behind him. “And this closet doesn’t have a lock. I’ll keep watch if you two want a few minutes.” Marinette and Adrien stared before looking at each other and grinning. They rushed past Nino into the closet, Nino pulling out his phone and pulling up Alya’s blog.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he called, and Adrien poked his head out of the closet.

 

“There’s something you wouldn’t do?” He asked, and laughed as Nino gave him a dirty look and shoved him back into the closet with Marinette. Adrien snickered as he turned to Marinette, his girlfriend grinning at him and jumping on him. As she peppered his face with kisses he kissed her jawline and finally claimed her lips for himself. She hummed and he couldn’t help the purr that came from him.

 

“I think I like… having Nino… know,” Marinette managed to say, and Adrien hummed his agreement before sticking a hand up her shirt and cupping a breast in his hand.

 

“’S great,” he agreed, and pushed Marinette up against the wall. He put his knee between her legs and lifted her up, kissing her till she moaned.Later he’d treat Nino to lunch for being an amazing wingman, but for now he lost himself in Marinette and enjoyed the moment.

 

 

_End Chapter 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hey again.
> 
> Adrien made a comment earlier in this chapter that I'm sure somebody might shake their head at and claim isn't true but... It is. When I was fourteen we had a girl in school get pregnant. She was twelve.  
> Mind there was also a girl who got pregnant at fifteen when I was seventeen who could not for the life of her understand how having sex without a condom got her pregnant... so there's that... Pay attention in Health Class kids!
> 
> Want more information because hey, we're all learning things this week? Here's an article that will probably tell you more than you ever wanted to know about teens and sexual activity:
> 
> https://www.news.iastate.edu/news/2009/aug/teensex
> 
>  
> 
> Other than that... Thursdays are update days! :D Hurray! I actually have a reminder so if you don't see an update on Thursday evening, something's probably happened that kept me from updating and I'll get to it ASAP. I appreciate all of you, I hope you enjoy, and expect a lot more feels in the future! FYI, I love Nino. Everyone needs a Nino and an Alya in their lives.  
> Expect way more divergence from the series from here on out. This world is it's own little monster now. :D ;) Mwahahaha!! :D
> 
> Oh, also... cat info. Because I love Plagg immensely and I always imagine him having cat traits and Adrien inheriting them. So... here's a couple sites folks! 
> 
> https://www.catbehaviorassociates.com/bunting-behavior/
> 
> http://www.humanesociety.org/animals/cats/tips/cat_communication.html
> 
> BTW, I do love your comments so feel free to leave them! :D


	4. All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING*****
> 
> There is some gore in this chapter. There is also some intense angst. So this should also be a trigger warning, but it's not till the very end.  
> DO NOT IGNORE THE WARNING  
> Also, cursing.
> 
> ****WARNING*****

Chapter 4: All Fall Down

 

 

Cat Noir was on his best behavior for the unveiling of the statue in his and Ladybug’s honor. It was exactly as he remembered it, Ladybug lunging out in mid-throw of her yo-yo while his image was crouched down as if he’d just landed. Theo, the artist who had created the statue, had really done an amazing job. The last thing Cat Noir wanted was another Copy Cat akuma. The one he’d remembered had been bad enough.

 

So Cat Noir waved to the crowd and hoped that Ladybug would actually show this time.

 

“Is she coming?” Theo whispered as Mayor Bourgeois began his speech and Cat Noir sighed.

 

“She might have gotten caught up,” he whispered back. “She’s… got a demanding civilian life. I think.” She didn’t, he knew that now, but sometimes Marinette was forgetful and he couldn’t really blame her. The only reason he’d remembered was because his smart watch, a recent gift from Gorilla, had gone off during fencing practice to remind him of the event. If she’d forgotten to set her phone she probably wouldn’t be showing up at all.

 

“I was really hoping she’d come,” Theo said softly, looking nervous, and Cat Noir tried to smile for him. This was a delicate situation and the last thing he wanted was to cause another akuma simply over a misunderstanding… Or jealousy.

 

Mayor Bourgeois finished his speech, making sure to shake hands with Cat Noir and pat the teen hero on the back. Re-elections were coming up in a few months, and apparently any kind of attention he showed Cat Noir led to good publicity. Theo was gracious, smiling for the camera and waving alongside Cat Noir who sighed when the crowd finally died down.

 

“I was so hoping she’d be here,” Theo said sadly, and Cat Noir nodded.

 

“Yeah, me too,” he stated. “She was really looking forward to this.” Theo perked up at that, his eyes wide.

 

“Really?” He asked, hopeful, and Cat Noir nodded.

 

“Well yeah. This is a big deal,” he replied. “And honestly the statue turned out even better than we expected. You did a great job!” Theo blushed at the praise, pulling a familiar photo from his pocket that had Cat Noir instantly nervous.

 

“I was really hoping to get to speak to her,” Theo said. “Maybe she’d…” he trailed off, looking at Cat Noir and cringing a little. “But you two are a couple, right?” He asked, and Cat Noir blinked before slowly nodding. Somehow the Ladyblog had made it public that he and Ladybug were more than just partners in fighting evil. A picture had popped up one night with the two of them sitting with their legs dangling over the side of the Grande Paris Hotel, and Ladybug had kissed him sweetly on the cheek, making him grin. That was the shot that was captured, him grinning with his eyes closed while she kissed him and held his hand.

 

“Yeah,” Cat Noir said. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to her. I’m sure she’d love to talk to the artist who made this statue.” Theo brightened at that, though the blush returned.

 

“She’d never to agree to dinner with me though would she?” he asked and Cat Noir snorted.

 

“Probably not,” he said dryly. “She doesn’t really like all the attention the suit gives her. Trust me. I have tried.” He really had. Not this time, but the last time he’d tried several times to get her to eat dinner with him in uniform since she wouldn’t share her identity with him at all. He’d even suggested picnics on secluded rooftops and she’d denied him then, saying it wasn’t safe and she didn’t want him thinking he had a chance when he didn’t. That part had stung the worst. She tried being gentle back then, he knew she had, but it hadn’t made it hurt any less.

 

“What about you?” Theo asked, and Cat Noir blinked at him. “You wanna get a bite to eat?” There was a moment and Cat Noir stared before he realized what Theo was asking and he blushed bright red.

 

“Um, what?” He asked, and then Theo was blushing.

 

“Oh! NO! I’m straight I swear! I mean… I think I am… But you’re dating Ladybug! This is just lunch! Honest!” Theo was rambling and Cat Noir wanted to turn him down, go back to fencing practice and get home in time to relax before piano lessons and everything else he had planned, but his stomach growled at the mention of food loud enough that Theo stopped rambling and stared at him.

 

“Lead the way,” he said, sounding defeated as he pulled out his baton and sent Ladybug a quick text, followed by a text to Gorilla to let him know he’d be late getting back. “Just, don’t mind me if I try to get Ladybug to show up.” Theo’s happy gasp made the embarrassment worth it. Well, almost worth it anyway.

 

***

 

Marinette had been working on a set of dolls all morning and had lost track of time. So when Tikki informed her of the text from Cat Noir, she’d suited up and traveled the distance to a locally owned soup shop despite how uncomfortable it made her. She sat so close to Cat Noir she was nearly in his lap, so he wrapped an arm around her and listened as Theo gushed about his love for Ladybug and all the work she did. She was gracious in listening to him, smiled prettily when he complimented her, and agreed to autograph the photo of her he kept.

 

“I’m sorry I missed the unveiling,” she said, wincing a little as patrons snapped pictures of them on their phones and pointed gleefully. The owners of the shop were starting to get overwhelmed with customers and when their youngest son, a five year old boy with red hair, ran over to get an autograph, Cat Noir picked him up and set him in his lap. “I really wish I could have made it.” She handed the picture back as Cat Noir made a big deal of getting the child’s signature on a napkin before agreeing to sign a freshly printed picture of the statue. The picture made its way to Ladybug where she signed her famous ladybug print next to his famous paw print, and she passed it on to Theo who blushed bright red and signed his signature right under theirs. The child was ecstatic, taking the picture with a loud thank you and a hug to the two heroes before running back to his parents.

 

“Well, thank you for coming to eat lunch with me!” Theo said cheerfully, and motioned to Cat Noir. “He said you don’t like eating out like this.” She winced a little as some fan screamed outside and clung to Cat Noir’s leg making him wince.

 

“I really don’t,” she whispered, smiling weakly. “But I… kind of owed you.” Cat Noir frowned at that, turning to get the bill and pausing when the owners waved him off. Apparently lunch was free.

 

His ring beeped oddly at him, making him force his frown deeper and he shifted.

 

“Sorry Theo, gotta go,” he said, standing and holding out his left hand. Theo stood a little too quickly as Ladybug got to her feet as well. Shaking hands took Cat Noir’s gloved hand in a handshake. “Thanks for working so hard on the statue and for suggesting lunch. We’ll see you around?” Theo lit up like a child at Christmas.

 

“Of course!” He exclaimed, and took Ladybug’s hand just as reverently when she offered it. “It’s been an honor!”

 

“The honor is all ours,” Ladybug said gently, blushing beneath her mask and taking Cat Noir’s hand before leading the two of them out. The crowd parted, making noise and snapping pictures on their phones as they left the establishment and Cat Noir wrapped an arm around Ladybug. He pulled her close, extended his staff, and took them high above the rooftops before tipping them down towards the Notre Dame.

 

“I gotta get back to the school,” he told her as they landed, his ring beeping again. She gave him a worried look.

 

“Did you use Cataclysm?” She asked, and he shook his head.

 

“Not today. I just… really wanted out of that restaurant,” he admitted, and she frowned.

 

“You’re making it beep aren’t you? Then why did you agree to go in the first place?” She asked, crossing her arms. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Because I accidentally got Theo akumatised last time and I really did not want a repeat,” he replied. She blinked at him, wide eyed, then stepped forward and hugged him.

 

“That explains your serious face,” she muttered into his shoulder and he rolled his eyes, hugging her back.

 

“I do not have a serious face,” he stated, and she snorted. “I do not!”

 

“Yes you do,” she argued. “Ask Nino, he’ll tell you the same thing. When you worry, which is almost all the time, you get a really serious look on your face.” She pulled away and pushed his hair back from his forehead. “We get enough hair gel and slick your hair back you’d be a carbon copy of your father,” she teased, and he blushed. He shoved her hand away, ignoring her giggle as he messed his hair back up.

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” He asked, and she blushed.

 

“I’ll make sure to set my alarm this time,” she promised, then gave him a worried look. “Are you sure about this? Master Fu said you didn’t have to do anything you didn’t want to.” Cat Noir shrugged, gripping his staff a little tighter than normal.

 

“I need to,” he told her. “I never saw his face, but maybe we can find out who Hawkmoth is based on where we were.” He shuddered. “I don’t know if it’ll work though. Most of Paris was so destroyed by then… it was like a war zone. Like… those World War II movies they make us watch in history class sometimes. The Miraculous Cure wasn’t working like it was supposed to, and Plagg kept talking about some kind of magic…” he shook his head, trying desperately to bring himself back to the present. Ladybug wrapped her arms around him, grounding him, and he hugged her tight.

 

“Maybe… maybe we shouldn’t do this tonight,” she said, sounding worried. “Maybe we should wait.” He shook his head, burying his nose in her neck and inhaling her comforting scent.

 

“Tonight’s fine,” he muttered. “Father thinks I’m spending the night at Nino’s, and Nino’s mom is spending the weekend with her new boyfriend in Germany.”

 

“New boyfriend?” Ladybug asked, and Cat Noir shrugged.

 

“I didn’t ask,” he muttered, and she sighed.

 

“Poor Nino.”

 

He hummed, then pulled away again.

 

“Seriously though, I’ve got to go,” he told her, and smiled. “See if your parents will let you bring snacks please?” She grinned.

 

“Mama thinks Master Fu is a lonely old man who is graciously teaching me Chinese in return for letting me help clean his massage parlor in the evenings. She’d send an entire dinner plater if I could carry it.”

 

“See?” Cat Noir grinned, “Nino was right. Your mom really could be Ladybug.” She giggled and threw her yo-yo, catching it on her balcony terrace across the Seine.

 

“Call me when you get home,” she said, and he nodded. She leaned in and kissed him, winking before taking off, and he smiled as he watched her go.

 

***

 

He had to change back in an empty locker room when he got back to the school, his phone still in his bag and he frowned at it. Why did he think it wouldn’t be there? He shrugged and threw his bag over his shoulder before hurrying out to the car where Gorilla waited more than patiently.

 

His father was irritable when he got home, but Natalie greeted him cheerfully none-the-less. She was getting into the habit of giving him hugs when he got home, teasing him if he didn’t get the chance to shower after practice and letting him know if there were any schedule changes he needed to be aware of.

 

“Will you be eating before going over to Nino’s?” She asked him as she released him from a calming hug, and he shook his head.

 

“He said there’d be pizza,” he told her, and she frowned.

 

“That’s not on your diet plan,” she warned, and he cringed.

 

“Can’t I have a cheat day?” He begged, and she pulled her lips into a thin line.

 

“You have a photo shoot on Wednesday,” she warned and he sighed.

 

“I’ll call Marinette,” he said. “Her mom and dad have a chicken and rice soup they like to make for me when I come over. I can ask her if they wouldn’t mind making some for me tonight.” Natalie frowned.

 

“Is she staying the night with Nino too?” She asked, and Adrien shook his head.

 

“No, but she works in exchange for Chinese lessons at the massage parlor Nino told me about three weeks ago, remember? She helps Master Fu clean up in the evenings and he works with her on the language. She’s getting better but she’s no where near ready for conversations.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “The parlor is close to Nino’s apartment so it shouldn’t be too much trouble for her to drop off some food for me. Or… I could pick it up…” Natalie sighed, walking over to her desk and rummaging through her purse before walking over and depositing a box in his hands. He stared at it, shocked.

 

“Natalie… why did you have a box of condoms in your purse?” He asked slowly and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Your father isn’t the only one who thinks you and Ms Dupain-Cheng are active. Or at least getting close to being sexually active. This is just a precaution that I agreed to pick up on my way to work this morning. Mr Dupain-Cheng promised Marinette has an IUD, but those aren’t always fool proof and we all agreed—“

 

“Nope.” Adrien took the box and practically ran up the stairs. “Not discussing this with you Mom!” he shouted, and rushed into his room. His nerves were shot, and his hands were shaking even as Plagg cackled from his shirt pocket.

 

“You just called Natalie Mom,” Plagg laughed, and Adrien’s face burned.

 

“Shut up,” he muttered, and took his shirt off as he made his way to the bathroom. Plagg howled with laughter behind him.

 

***

 

Nino hadn’t known about their secret identities for very long, but he’d already proven to be the best confidant Adrien could ever hope for. He hadn’t wanted to explain everything to him, but once Gorilla had found out that Nino knew about them, the man had demanded Adrien tell him the truth.

 

“Secrets get your friends killed,” Gorilla had told him a week after Adrien’s reveal. “Sit him down and tell him everything over coffee or something. Preferably those scones from your girlfriends bakery. Bring me back a cinnamon roll if you do.” Adrien had brought him back two.

 

Of course, once Nino knew everything he’d asked the one question Adrien had dreaded.

 

“If you were in Hawkmoth’s lair, why haven’t you gone there now and put a stop to him?”

 

Even Marinette had agreed it made sense, even if Master Fu had been cautious and urged patience until Adrien gave the reply;

 

“I don’t know if I remember where it was.”

 

Which brought him to the present, sitting in Master Fu’s parlor with the Futon mattress and surrounding furniture put away and incense burning while Nino helped Master Fu set up the last ofuda in the room meant to ward off bad spirits. He wasn’t sure those actually worked, and Plagg tended to roll his eyes at them, but it made the old master and his best friend feel better so he didn’t say anything.

 

“I wish Trixx were awake,” Wayzz said from Adrien’s left shoulder, worrying his little green hands. “He’s always been better with ofuda and keeping malicious spirits away.”

 

“He’s also always been really good at breeding malicious spirits,” Plagg muttered from Adrien’s right shoulder, and Nino snickered.

 

“Dude,” he said, his voice teasing. “It’s like you’ve got an angel and a demon on your shoulders.”

 

“That would require Tikki’s presence,” Wayzz said gently as Plagg rolled his eyes. “But I can see the resemblance you speak of.” Plagg stuck out his tongue, but didn’t move.

 

“Is Marinette still coming?” Adrien asked, feeling a little sick to his stomach from all the incense. “And is all of this really necessary?”

 

“I will be putting you into a trance,” Master Fu said gently, stroking his goatee. “It will cause you to drift back into your memories of that night and if it was a gruesome as you have led us to believe, I must have some way to ground you in the present and keep you from getting trapped there.” Nino seemed to hesitate at this.

 

“You know, we can do this some other time,” he said, and Adrien snorted.

 

“After all the work you’ve already put in?” He asked. “Let’s just get it over with.” He was gripping his pants now, hoping they wouldn’t notice how hard his hands were shaking. Master Fu frowned.

 

“It has been many years since I have done something like this,” he stated. “I am concerned there may be lingering damage if we are not careful.” Adrien shuddered and looked at his watch.

 

“Where is Marinette?” He asked, and started when Master Fu took him by the wrist.

 

“We should remove your watch,” he said easily. “And your phone. Magic and technology do not always mix well.” Adrien swallowed, then nodded and pulled his watch off. He handed it over to Master Fu, only to jump when the door to the room opened and Marinette fell in with a squawk. She had a basket in her hands that was full of food and somehow still intact while her chin made friends with the wood paneled floor.

 

“Sorry,” she muttered, and both Adrien and Nino came to her aid. She was blushing bright red as Nino took the basket from her, Adrien choosing instead to hug her.

 

“What took so long?” He asked, and sighed in relief when she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Papa had trouble getting everything in the basket without crushing the cookies and the apple pie,” she admitted. “Mama said Natalie called, asking her to send her chicken and rice stew for you to eat at Nino’s and my parents rebelled. There’s pot stickers and stir fry and—“

 

“Awesome!” Nino cheered, getting their attention. “Your mom made steamed pork buns?” Master Fu made an ‘ooh’ noise and joined Nino by the basket as Marinette giggled. Adrien tried to smile and found that he wasn’t successful.

 

“I’m not really hungry,” he admitted, and Master Fu frowned.

 

“It might not be a good idea to eat before we proceed anyway,” he said, and Nino whined as he put the pork bun he’d grabbed back in the basket and set the basket aside. Adrien let Marinette go and stepped back, watching as Tikki floated free of Marinette’s clutch and flew into his face to nuzzle his cheek.

 

“We can eat later,” the little red kwami said sweetly. Adrien nodded, heading back to the center of the room and sitting on his knees, missing the worried looks Marinette and Nino shot him. Master Fu took his place in front of Adrien, waving Nino and Marinette over.

 

“Sit on either side of me,” he told them. “I will be guiding Adrien into his trance, and I need the two of you to keep an eye out to make sure nothing bad happens.”

 

“Wait, something bad can happen?” Nino asked, alarmed. Plagg snorted as he and Wayzz moved to float in the air between Adrien and Master Fu.

 

“Bad things can always happen,” the black cat kwami stated.

 

“Good things can happen too,” Tikki added and Wayzz smirked.

 

“There is always balance,” he finished and Master Fu smiled gently at the turtle kwami before looking at Nino.

 

“If you would dim the lights please Nino,” he said, and Nino nodded, getting back up.

 

“Sure thing Master Fu,” he replied, and Master Fu looked at Adrien.

 

“Close your eyes please, and relax,” he said as the lights dimmed and Nino quietly made his way back to his seat. He sat awkwardly on his knees, even though Marinette looked perfectly comfortable, and Adrien sighed and closed his eyes.

 

“Marinette, Nino, I ask that you both remain still and quiet,” Master Fu said, his voice calm and gentle. “Adrien, I ask you to listen to my voice and focus only on that. Now. Breathe with me.”

In and out, in and out, slowly taking breaths as Master Fu instructed and each time breathing more of the incense Master Fu and Nino had lit while they waited for Marinette.

 

“Clear your mind Adrien,” Master Fu’s voice came, sounding further away than when they had started. “Clear your mind of worries and fears. Focus only on my voice.” Adrien listened, trying to actually do as he was asked while breathing. He found focusing on breathing to help and soon he was relaxing, his hands unclenching from his pants.

 

“Very good,” Master Fu said gently, his voice soft. Hypnotic. “Now, I need you to go back.”

 

The darkness shifted suddenly, and he was standing in the streets of Paris. He was suited up, older, and clutching his staff which was dented and scratched. There were fires, people were screaming and moaning and he groaned.

 

“No…” he moaned, clutching at his cat ears and hunching over.

 

“Go back to the night of Hawkmoth,” Master Fu’s voice urged in the far distance. But he couldn’t. He was here instead, and he whimpered as he looked around at shattered buildings.

 

“No,” he whimpered, his eyes going wide as he stared at the gruesome sight before him. Alya. She had been filming the fight. Had been… following…

 

“Adrien, you must find where Hawkmoth’s lair is,” Master Fu urged, but his voice was getting further away as Adrien stumbled over to the pile of destruction. The building had been a business with an apartment over it. Two stories, cute and delicate. Alya had taken refuge under the metal awning that stretched out to keep flowers out of the sun. It had been a flower shop, there had been lilies and roses, daffodils and carnations all set out when the akuma had struck. He’d told Alya to hide there. Told her she’d be safe and he’d come back for her, and he had but… she was gone. The akuma had been… explosive, devastating. It had thrown triangular bombs, laughing as he and Ladybug tried desperately to find the akuma’s item and they’d been led on a destructive chase. Ladybug’s miraculous cure hadn’t worked the last two fights. Hadn’t restored the city or its people, and he’d hoped that tonight would be different.

 

He’d hoped, and it had been for nothing. The akuma victim was restored but nothing else, the power of the akuma coming from another source, something darker and more terrible than Hawkmoth himself. Cat Noir had panicked then, gone back to what was supposed to be the safe place where he’d told Alya to stay. Praying she’d listened, praying she was in one piece. She had listened for once, and now he wished she hadn’t.

 

The building had been destroyed, and so had Alya. A hand unburied still clinging to that stupid cell phone. She was lying in the rubble, the one eye she had left staring up at the sky, her limbs twisted and broken, the skin burned and torn. What was left of her ripped and shattered jaw was hanging…

 

She was dead.

Alya was dead.

Alya was dead, and Ladybug was screaming.

 

He threw his head back and screamed.

 

***

 

Nino felt uneasy as Adrien followed Master Fu’s breathing instructions. There was a clock on the wall above the door, and to keep himself from nodding off he watched the minutes tick by and prayed that his feet and legs would stop hurting. He’d never sat on his knees before. He’d never sat in on a trance, thing, before either and it was really freaking weird.

 

Five minutes passed and Master Fu began speaking again, urging Adrien to go back to the time before. Adrien didn’t like to talk about that time, and even when he had described it to Nino he’d been very vague. Even now Nino wasn’t sure he actually believed any of it had happened, but Adrien was his friend and if his friend had some messed up nightmare of the future that he wanted to prevent then fine. He’d help his friend.

 

He frowned when Adrien’s face twitched before going slack, his chin dipping to his chest as Master Fu praised him.

 

“Now, I need you to go back,” Master Fu said, and Adrien’s hands hit the floor loudly. Nino looked over at Marinette, worried, and saw the same look on her face before they both looked back at Adrien.

 

“Go back to the night of Hawkmoth,” Master Fu urged, and Adrien’s lips curled back to reveal sharpened canines. The air become unnaturally still and Plagg made a strangled noise, he and Tikki clinging to each other near Marinette.

 

“No,” Adrien growled, and Master Fu frowned.

 

“Adrien, you must find where Hawkmoth’s lair is,” he urged gently, and Adrien’s head snapped up as Tikki and Plagg dropped to the floor like stones causing Marinette to cry out as she reached for them. Adrien’s eyes were glowing, one dark blue and one green, as a wind suddenly billowed around him and lifted him off of the floor. His eyes remained set on Master Fu, the old man gaping.

 

“What is this Wayzz?” He asked, and the turtle kwami could only whimper.

 

“ **No.** ”

 

Adrien’s mouth was moving, but it wasn’t his voice that came out. There were three voices, two male one female (or two females and one male, it was hard to tell), none of them familiar.

 

“ **This second chance, is not his alone.** ”

 

Whatever was before them was not Adrien, and Nino cried out as the wind whipped out and slammed them all hard against the wall, tearing the ofuda and ripping pictures in half. Adrien was glowing, lighting up the room, and his face twisted in pain as he curled into a ball in midair, and screamed.

 

The wind was gone just as suddenly as it appeared, and Adrien was slammed down hard onto the wooden floor. Porcelain shattered, probably one of those really nice vases the master had kept, and the lights went out in the room. Only the evening sunlight sneaking past the window coverings gave them any light, and Nino found that his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

 

“What the hell was that?” He shouted, shaking all over and hesitating even as he reached out to Adrien. The blonde wasn’t moving, flat on his stomach with his face away from Nino.

 

“I do not know,” Master Fu said, his voice sharp. “Wayzz!” A sobbing sound answered him, but the turtle kwami did not speak.

 

“Master Fu!” Marinette cried, sounding winded. “Tikki and Plagg! They’re not moving!”

 

Master Fu was on his feet immediately, going to Marinette’s side and stumbling. She was curled up against the wall, clutching something to her chest. Nino looked at her and she looked back at him with wide eyes before he pushed himself off the wall and closer to Adrien. His legs were shaking too much for him to stand so he practically crawled to his best friends side and touched his shoulder with shaking hands.

 

“Adrien?” he asked weakly, and when Adrien didn’t move he gathered his courage and moved closer to shake the blondes shoulder.

 

“Adrien,” he said, waiting before shaking his shoulder again. “Adrien!” His voice was louder this time, and he heard scrambling as Marinette tried to get her footing and failed before crawling over as well.

 

“Adrien?” She asked, and as Nino moved over he saw she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Master Fu was following, his pace slow and pained.

 

“Check his breathing,” the old man ordered, even as Marinette called out to Adrien again with a whimper in her voice. Nino gathered himself to his knees, shuffling closer and bending over Adrien with a hand on his back to check his pulse on his neck. He froze when he saw Adrien’s face.

 

“Ma-Master Fu,” he said, feeling strange as his breathing quickened. “Master Fu he’s—“ He couldn’t finish, panic gripping him as he stared at his friends face. Adrien was breathing, just putting a hand on the blondes back revealed that, but that wasn’t the concern anymore.

 

No, the concern was that Adrien’s eyes were wide open, one iris dark blue and the other his natural green, staring out at nothing.

 

***

 

“We should call someone,” Nino said, pacing the length of the room before heading back, staring down at the futon which now took up much of the room. Adrien was on it, tucked in and for all appearances sleeping. Plagg and Tikki were tucked up together on the pillow, wrapped up in a handkerchief next to his head, looking as if they had simply curled up together in sleep.

 

And yet Nino wasn’t going to call whatever spell they’d fallen under sleep. Messed up magic maybe. Freaky demon trance more likely but definitely not sleep.

 

“Who would we call?” Marinette asked, sounding sad and exhausted.

 

“A hospital maybe?” Nino snapped at her, still pacing with his arms wrapped around his chest. Marinette was sitting up against the wall, tattered remains of incense, pictures and ofuda scattered around her. Nino found himself actually grateful that Master Fu had made him and Adrien move all of the furniture out of the room before they’d gotten started. Being slammed against the wall had been bad enough. Being slammed against furniture wasn’t something he even wanted to imagine experiencing.

 

“What would we even tell them?” She countered, pulling her knees to her chest. “Do you know any hospitals that deal with Miraculous bearers and… whatever magic we just saw tonight?” Nino gripped his shirt with his fingers, hunching up his shoulders and ducking his head. He didn’t stop pacing.

 

“No,” he muttered. “But my man Adrien is hurt. There has to be something. Anything!” He whirled on Marinette, frustrated when he saw her wince and pull her knees to her chest. “Isn’t there something you can do? You’re Ladybug!”

 

“I’m Marinette!” She snapped back, her eyes filling with tears. “If you haven’t noticed, my kwami who is the source of my powers is unconscious right now!” She pointed at the futon, her hands shaking. “And so is Plagg and Adrien and… I don’t… know what… to do!” She made a keening sound, her teeth clenching as her lips pulled down and she covered her face. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed and Nino finally stopped pacing, staring at her with wide eyes. He pulled his battered baseball cap down over his face, curling in on himself as he turned away. Of course she didn’t know what to do. They were kids the both of them. This was adult stuff, weird magic voodoo or some shit that got your friend possessed by… whatever that thing had been.

 

“It was Them.”

 

Wayzz’s voice made him look up as Marinette sniffled and wiped at her eyes to turn and look. In the doorway stood Master Fu looking weary, Wayzz sitting on his shoulder with wide eyes.

 

“Them who?” Marinette asked, her voice thick with tears and she sniffled as she continued to wipe at her face.

 

“The Being who took over Adrien,” Wayzz said, nodding at the blonde unconscious on the futon. “It was Plagg and Tikki, but it wasn’t Plagg and Tikki.” Nino frowned, rubbing his arms for warmth even though he wasn’t cold.

 

“I don’t understand,” he said. “How can it be them but not?”

 

“Adrien spoke of a Being that confronted him and Hawkmoth in the future,” Master Fu said gently. “A Being created by magically combining the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous stones. What confronted us tonight, was that Being.”

 

“It came back from the future to stop us from finding Hawkmoth?” Nino asked, sounding stunned.

 

“No,” Wayzz said, lying down on Master Fu’s shoulder and looking exhausted. “It planned for this. What we experienced, was what you would call a recording. A message.” He winced. “I… saw glimpses… His future…” he shuddered. “It was a nightmare.”

 

“What about Tikki and Plagg?” Marinette asked, her voice worried and Wayzz winced.

 

“I think… They went with Adrien,” he whispered. “He… he is trapped in memories.” Master Fu looked sad.

 

“Forgive me,” he said softly, reaching up to gently rub Wayzz’s head. “I fear, I have done more damage than good.” Nino felt his breath run cold, and saw Marinette’s face drain of color as she covered her mouth and looked over at Adrien. At that point Nino finally realized that there was nothing they could do anymore but wait.

 

***

 

Plagg and Tikki woke four hours later, their little bodies jerking before they curled around each other and just screamed. For five minutes they screamed and clutched at each other, tears flowing until finally they breathed and broke into sobs. Plagg, shaking, pulled away first and crawled over to Adrien’s face and began making mewling noises as he butted heads against the blonde. Tikki sat up, her eyes wide, and called for Marinette even as the teen rushed over and lifted the little red kwami up in cupped hands.

 

“Marinette! Marinette!” Tikki sobbed, over and over as Marinette held her close and the little red kwami clung to her chosen’s face. “My Marinette!” Marinette shushed her, sliding down to sit on the floor next to the futon and crying with her kwami.

 

“You died!” Tikki cried, and began wailing all over again. Plagg, getting no response from Adrien, began making loud yowling noises as his body shuddered from his tears.

 

“We gotta do something,” Nino said, looking at Master Fu. The older man shook his head and Wayzz took to the air for the first time since the trance.

 

“Their hearts are broken,” he said sadly. “Let them grieve. It will be okay, they just need a few minutes to come back.”

 

“Come back from what?” Nino asked, frowning. Wayzz nodded at Adrien.

 

“From wherever he still is,” he muttered, and sighed. “I wish Duusu were here. She was always so good at calming Tikki after a loss.” Nino frowned at that, wincing as Plagg made a particularly loud yowl.

 

“What about Plagg?” He asked. “Who calmed him?” Wayzz winced.

 

“Tikki,” he replied. “Only Tikki can heal Plagg’s hurts, and even that’s iffy.” Tikki’s wailings were quieting, her voice softening as she nuzzled Marinette’s face with closed eyes.

 

“Marinette needs to go home,” Master Fu said after a moment, and Marinette winced. “Your parents will worry.”

 

“I don’t want to leave Adrien,” she said stubbornly, pulling out her cell phone with one shaking hand. “I’ll tell them I’ve been helping clean up a broken vase that shattered while we were cleaning. I’ll… I’ll say I’m going to stay at Alya’s. I…”

 

“Tell them Adrien’s sick and I need your help with him,” Nino said gently, shrugging when she and Tikki shot him wide eyed looks. “It’s as close to the truth as the thing about the vase is going to get.” She frowned, pursing her lips, then nodded and began typing a text out with one hand. Tikki sat in her other hand, watching her work but not speaking. Plagg’s yowling was getting softer, his voice sounding hoarse as he kept nudging Adrien’s face and sobbing. Tikki, blinking as if waking from a bad dream, peered over Marinette’s fingers as the teen sent her parents a message, and finally flew slowly to Plagg’s side.

 

“Why is Adrien still asleep?” The red kwami asked, worried, as her flight path dipped dangerously. She made it to Plagg’s side and put a hand on his back. He fell over on her, wailing as he cried.

 

“I do not know,” Master Fu said sadly.

 

“Is it that magic?” Nino asked. “Does he need that balancing thing again?” He shifted from side to side, nervous… worried.

 

“His magic is… stable,” Wayzz said, looking hesitant as he made moves to fly closer to Tikki and Plagg. “It’s… the most stable it’s been since he first came to us. He is… still very strong.”

 

“Then we must be patient.” Master Fu said, his voice calm.

 

***

 

Adrien came back swinging, lunging off the futon with wide unseeing green eyes and startling Marinette terribly. She’d been sitting nearby, Tikki singing gently as she held Plagg who was cuddled up under Adrien’s chin, when he’d jerked and moved. She cried out as the kwami tumbled to the mattress, an old man and a teen rushing into the room as Adrien fell with a thud and tried to catch his breath.

 

He felt like he’d been fighting akuma for hours, his entire body sore and his heart pounding. His mind was filled with death, and he sobbed as Alya’s destroyed body seemingly appeared amid chaos and ruin. He curled into himself, clutching at his arms as a high pitched whine filled his ears.

 

“It’s okay,” Marinette soothed, hands touching him and he realized the whine was coming from him. “It’s okay Adrien. We’re all here.” He looked up, blinking through tears, and it took him a minute to recognize who the old man was. Master Fu. Master Fu and a young Nino whose arms were intact. Not mangled so that he couldn’t even DJ due to such severe limited movement. His face free of scars, his left eye clear. Adrien looked away from them, and paused on Marinette. Bluebell eyes wide and alive, face a little pale but she was breathing. She was young still, but that was better than;

 

“DON’T EVER GO BACK TO THAT PLACE AGAIN!”

 

Everyone jumped, and Adrien looked down at the mattress he was by to see Plagg glaring at him, Tikki sitting next to the black cat kwami with her arms wrapped around his little body and her face buried against his own. Plagg was crying, his paws gripping the mattress as he glared at Adrien.

 

“You are *here* now,” Plagg snapped, his voice cracking as his body shook. “You are *ours*. You’re *my* kid, you’re *my* chosen and *THIS*” he waved a hand at the room, “is *your* reality!”

 

“Plagg,” Marinette said, her eyes misting over.

 

“Don’t do that again,” Tikki said, looking up now. “We can find Hawkmoth on our own. Don’t do that again,” she begged and Adrien hesitated as he looked up in confusion.

 

“I… what happened?” He asked, and Master Fu frowned.

 

“The… session did not go well,” he admitted. “You were pulled into your memories, and Tikki and Plagg went with you.” Tikki sobbed, Plagg nuzzling her before pulling away from her so he could nuzzle Adrien. Adrien had to catch him, as his flight dipped rather low so Plagg just rubbed his head along the blondes fingers instead.

 

“That thing you saw at Hawkmoth’s lair,” Nino said, his voice quiet. “It kind of took you over.”

 

“You’ve been asleep for six hours,” Marinette added, wiping at her eyes. “We weren’t sure…” she hesitated, then moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. “We’re not ever doing this again.” Adrien shifted, making it easier to hug her back with one arm. The other held Plagg and then Tikki when she joined the black cat and he pulled the kwami closer to him as he rested his head on Marinette. Alya’s mangled face still danced in his vision so he squeezed his eyes shut tight and held on to Marinette.

 

“Okay,” he agreed, and clung to Marinette for dear life. When Nino sat down on his other side, wrapping his arms around both of them, Adrien broke and cried.

 

***

 

Marinette had to go home and Adrien had to cross his arms across his body to keep them from shaking as she left. Even though she kissed him before leaving, even though she promised to call as soon as she got home, he still felt abandoned. Parts of him were leaving with her, and for some reason they felt like all the good parts. He didn’t want her to go.

 

“I’m losing my mind aren’t I?” He asked aloud, gaining a concerned look from Nino.

 

“You have been through a very stressful ordeal,” Master Fu stated, patting him on the back. “Your reactions are normal. Now, help me move the furniture back so you two can go home and rest. Trust me, you’ll feel much better.”

 

He wasn’t wrong. Moving furniture was work and work was a distraction Adrien sorely needed, but it was quiet and he couldn’t get his hands to stop shaking no matter what he did. Even when Nino found the basket of food Marinette had brought over and reheated the pork buns, making everyone stop to eat, he was struggling. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely get his food to his mouth, and Plagg wasn’t doing much better. The black cat kwami was quiet, curled up on Adrien’s shoulder and shivering as if he was cold. He’d tried taking cheese from Wayzz but after dropping the slice of camembert that was the same size of his head twice he gave up.

 

So Adrien and Plagg just sat while Master Fu, Wayzz and Nino ate. Neither of them really moved, both of them staring off into space until Nino stood and brushed off his pants.

 

“We need to get back to my place,” the darker boy said. “It’s getting really late.”

 

“Will you need an escort?” Master Fu asked, looking a little concerned, and Nino waved him off with a smile.

 

“Nah, but thanks anyway. My apartment’s only like a block from here. We’ll be fine,” he promised, and held a hand out to Adrien. “Come on Adrien. I’ve got a new anime that I think you’ll like.” Adrien stared at Nino’s hand a little too long before taking it, feeling numb as the teen pulled him up to his feet. He let Nino direct him out, hearing his friend call goodbyes to Master Fu and Wayzz but not really acknowledging it himself as Plagg all but fell into the pocket in his over shirt. Everything was empty, the world was too quiet and—

 

He started when something was put on his head, covering his ears, and he looked to see Nino grinning at him.

 

“You gotta listen to this,” he heard Nino say, the teens voice only slightly muffled and then… music. Headphones. Nino had given him his headphones and was playing music for him. It was upbeat and energetic, drowning out the world and his own thoughts. When he blinked at his friend, Nino only grinned and gave him a thumbs up before taking him by the arm and pulling him down the street.

The street that was in one piece. There was some liter of course, but other than that it was a normal street in Paris. The sun had long set, so there weren’t a lot of people out at all. The wind was a little biting, it was getting colder, but Adrien only knew music as Nino guided him along.

 

He’d never been to Nino’s house last time. It was a wonder they ever stayed friends in the first place. Somehow, no matter how much Adrien cut out of his life, Nino was always there. He’d been beaten and torn up by akuma, lost his fiancé when Cat Noir failed to protect her, was nearly killed twice while DJ’ing concerts and finally lost the ability to do any work when he lost 60% range of motion in his arms after an accident he never talked about. Adrien knew though, he’d pulled Nino out of the wreckage himself as Cat Noir. It was stupid, not even akuma related. Just some drunk tourist in a truck who ran a red light and slammed into Nino’s car hard enough that no one thought he’d survive. But he did, and somehow recovered enough to just… move himself into Adrien’s house. Adrien didn’t even remember how Nino got there in the first place. Just, one afternoon he came home for a break from patrol and there was Nino. Sitting on his couch and watching the news as if he’d always been there. He hadn’t even reacted to Adrien dropping his transformation, Plagg popping back into existence and looking at the darker man before nodding and heading into the kitchen for cheese. Nino had nodded back, looking bored, and nodded to the kitchen.

 

“I got sandwiches,” he’d said. “And your fridge was empty so I filled it up. I took over the guest room. Hope you don’t mind.” When Adrien didn’t answer, Nino had gotten up and physically moved him into the kitchen and made him sit at the table to eat and from then on that was the norm. Nino made him eat, made him go to bed, and would talk even if Adrien didn’t answer. He didn’t expect anything, he was just…there. It was great and terrible all at once because even though they lived in the same house, Adrien didn’t spend time with him or even really speak. Everything was the end goal. Find Hawkmoth, stop the attacks, nothing else mattered.

 

“I’m sorry I’m a terrible friend.”

 

The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying, the music in Nino’s headphones pulling him back to the present and leaving Adrien blinking as he realized they were standing in an elevator that had obviously seen better days. Nino gave him an odd look before smirking and draping an arm around him.

 

“You’re practically my brother Adrien,” he said, pulling the headphones off of Adrien’s head so he could hear. “Seriously, you don’t get any better than that.” He patted Adrien on the shoulder as the elevator slowed and the doors squealed open. Surprisingly, the floor they were on was in very good shape. Adrien stared at the elevator as he got off and Nino grinned.

 

“I know right?” He asked, guiding Adrien down the well lit corridor and past three doors. One on the right, two on the left, before reaching the door at the end of the hall. The doors were very spaced out, and for some reason he found it a little creepy. “Everyone’s been getting after the manager to get the doors fixed. I mean, the apartment complex is pretty nice you know?” He pulled a key from his pocket, stuck it in the lock and turned it before opening the door and guiding Adrien into a very inviting apartment.

 

The living room and the open kitchen could have fit in Adrien’s room easily, but it looked like something out of a magazine. A round glass table top coffee table was set in front of a light gray sectional which faced a large window wall. There was a flat screen tv in front of the windows, which gave Nino a beautiful high view of Paris. The walls were painted a relaxing dark gray, lavender drapes framing the windows. There were a couple paintings on the wall that connected the room to the kitchen which was monochromatic. Silver appliances, professional stove, white granite countertops and a black farmers sink. To the right of the living room was a built in bookshelf wall offset by two rooms separated by a bathroom that housed a clawed foot tub. One of the rooms was shut and Nino waved at it.

 

“Ma’s room,” he said easily. “She’s got her own bathroom so I only ever have to share with guests. The best part about this place is the insulation! I can play my music as loud as I want and no one can hear it but me!”

 

“Nino,” Adrien said as Plagg poked his head out of his shirt and stared jaw dropped. “What does your mom do for a living?” Nino shrugged.

 

“Dunno,” he replied. “I mean, this whole place is technically mine. The sperm donor willed it to me after he died. Was a huge mess when his wife and seven kids found out about me, I was like five or something and his kids are all grown. I’ve got like, ten nieces and nephews I’ve never even met who are all my age or older. Weird right?” Adrien blinked, and nodded slowly.

 

“But… how do you pay for things?” Adrien managed to ask, and frowned when he realized his hands were shaking again. He shoved them in his pockets and looked over at Nino who shrugged.

 

“Monthly stipend,” he stated. “His wife hated me for years but she didn’t want me starving because her husband was unfaithful and my Ma likes to consider herself a ‘spiritual butterfly on the wind’.” He made finger quotes at that. “So the old lady took half of what he left her and put it into bonds for me. Every month one of them becomes accessible to me, which is nice. She even pays for my school so that’s a thing. Ma can’t really touch it, but we gotta eat so I end up just giving most of it to her for bills. She dates rich guys so she gets stuff for free all the time, which means I usually have enough left over to focus on my music.”

 

“That’s kind of lonely,” Adrien said and Nino smirked.

 

“Better than living in a mausoleum like you do,” he stated and Adrien nodded.

 

“Fair enough,” he admitted, and Nino grinned.

 

“It’s really not that bad Adrien,” he said. “My oldest half- brother travels to Paris every summer to make sure I’m okay. He’s been the closest thing to a dad I’ve ever known, and he was the one who got me into music and bought me a turn table when I said I wanted to be a DJ. He’s three times divorced because of some accident he had when he was ten that kept him from being able to have kids. That and he’s a complete work-a-holic and I *think* he’s secretly gay and won’t admit it, but he makes time for me. My third oldest half-brother follows me on Snapchat and Instagram and brings his wife and kids to Paris every other Christmas. They stay here and Ma gets a hotel or travels with whatever boyfriend she has. I know it’s not perfect but I got people who love me so it’s okay.” Adrien stared at him.

 

“We’re all kind of screwed up. Aren’t we?” He asked, and Nino shrugged.

 

“Maybe,” he answered. “But we’re okay. Come on, I bet that even though you’re mentally old you still love anime.”

 

“Twenty-four is not old,” Adrien argued, frowning as Nino grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the sectional.

 

“It’s eleven years older than we are now,” Nino stated. “Which means that you’re old so…”

 

“Shit.”

 

Nino stared at him as Adrien covered his face with his hands and shook.

 

“I kissed a thirteen year old. Marinette’s thirteen, I’m twenty-four and I’ve been making out with her,” Adrien said, horror filling him and Nino seemed to back peddle at that.

 

“Dude! I was joking! Seriously, you’re just as old as I am! You’re just—“

 

“I’m a freaking pedophile!”

 

“Oh dear God in heaven are you seriously going to start on that bullshit again?”

 

Plagg’s voice made them both pause, and Nino and Adrien looked to see the black cat kwami staring up at him with a glare on his face.

 

“I’ve already told you,” he growled. “You’re thirteen. You. Are. A. Teen. Magic time changes or whatever, you’re sill a kid. You even act like it!” He floated out of Adrien’s pocket, or at least tried to. He couldn’t keep afloat and Adrien had to catch him, only to find that the kwami was shaking just as bad as he was. “That time, that place, it doesn’t exist anymore. That life isn’t real anymore. This is reality. You are *thirteen.* Just think of it as if you’ve got cheat codes for living. Really shitty cheat codes, but yeah.” Plagg sighed and lay down in Adrien’s hands. “I need cheese,” he moaned. “And sunlight.”

 

Nino nodded, frowning before he pushed Adrien down on the couch.

 

“How about a blanket,” he said, hurrying to his room and coming right back out with a large dark blue comforter that he threw over Adrien. “And I’ve got cheddar in the fridge.”

 

“Acceptable,” Plagg muttered from his place under the blanket. Adrien blinked, trying to figure out what was happening.

 

“Nino?” He asked. “I… what?” Nino only grabbed a remote of the glass coffee table and turned on the tv before heading into the kitchen.

 

“Shut up. We’re teenage boys and we’re going to watch anime until we pass out and drink soda and eat whatever food I have in my house. No complaints!” Nino pounded a fist on his chest, jutting out his jaw and looking comical. Adrien just stared at him before nodding.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered. “Okay.” Nino grinned and got to work in the kitchen as Adrien tried to get comfortable with Plagg in his shaking hands. His mind buzzing and his heart racing.

 

He fell into a fitful sleep before Nino came back with Plagg’s cheese.

 

***

 

Natalie came to get him Saturday afternoon. He smiled for her when she arrived, thanked Nino for inviting him over, and climbed into the car for the ride home. Car rides were quiet affairs, with Natalie typing on her iPad or texting on her phone, and for once Adrien was happy with that. He had a lot on his mind and didn’t feel like talking.

 

“I received a call from Mrs Dupain-Cheng last night,” Natalie said, and Adrien cringed. “You should have called us if you were sick.”

 

“I wasn’t sure I’d get another chance to spend the night at Nino’s,” he muttered. “I didn’t want to miss out… and I didn’t want to bother you. I’m feeling better.” Natalie gave him a look.

 

“How long did Marinette stay at Nino’s?” She asked and Adrien gave her a dirty look.

 

“Nino’s friends with Mr Fu, who owns a massage parlor. We went to him, and Marinette was there helping him clean his shop. She was going to stop by and drop off food for us when she was done so…” he trailed off, shrugging. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I made things weird,” he muttered lowly and Natalie frowned in concern.

 

“Your father has a new project he’s working on, so he’ll be indisposed for the rest of the weekend,” she told him. “If you would like, I could see if Marinette would like to come—“

 

“No,” he said firmly, and she paused.

 

“Is everything okay?” She asked, and he shrugged but didn’t speak. She sighed.

 

“There’s a Marvel movie marathon on tonight. I know you enjoy the movies. Would you like to watch them with me?” She asked, and Adrien paused, looking at her.

 

“Movies?” He asked, and she smiled gently.

 

“We can’t go off your diet, but I can still get us healthy snacks off of your free foods list.” She told him, and he smiled.

 

“That sounds great Natalie,” he said weakly, and after a moments hesitation he leaned over and rested on her. She wrapped her arm around him and didn’t say anything else.

 

***

 

Monday came too soon, and he wasn’t really prepared. He didn’t want to go to school, didn’t want to see Alya and wasn’t sure he wanted to face Marinette again. He’d had nightmares every time he tried to sleep. If it wasn’t Paris burning and Alya dying, it was Marinette leaving. She was young, he was… well, mentally he was older. Why this didn’t weird her out, he wasn’t sure but he was positive that once she learned the truth about him, about Alya, she wouldn’t want to stick around. So wouldn’t it be easier to just… distance himself?

 

So he went to school, and tried to avoid Marinette. It hurt worse than he thought it would. Nino knew something was wrong, Alya was suspicious, and Marinette was…

 

Well she was late for starters, and seemed panicked when she did arrive halfway through the first period. She didn’t say anything to Adrien, too preoccupied with her own worries that she didn’t notice him distancing himself from her. It was lunch time before he found out why.

 

“Guys, have you seen my blog?” Alya asked as they sat in the lunchroom. Normally they’d eat outside, but the wind was turning cold and Nino had forgotten his lunch. He was sitting down as Alya spoke, his tray filled with enough food for two people.

 

“Did you get an interview with Ladybug?” He asked with a grin, and Alya smirked as she helped him stack food in front of Adrien. Adrien stared at them, surprised.

 

“What are you two doing?” He asked, as Marinette slid a little closer to him and blinked at the sandwich, pudding, juice and fruit cup now sitting before him. He was tempted to slide away, keep trying to avoid her, but just thinking of losing her warmth made his heart ache so he didn’t move.

 

“Feeding you,” Alya stated. “Now hush, the adults are talking.” She set a plastic spoon in his hand. He set it down almost immediately to hide how badly his hands were shaking. “And in answer to your question Nino, no. I did not get an interview with Ladybug. I got something better!” She reached into her bag and pulled out a history book. “Tah-dah!” Adrien stared, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, and Nino frowned as he reached across Adrien to grab the sandwich in front of the blonde.

 

“A history book?” He asked dryly, unwrapping the sandwich and shoving it in Adrien’s mouth. Adrien had to grab the sandwich to keep it from falling in his lap, taking an involuntary bite as Nino pulled away and opened his own pudding. “What’s so great about your history book?” He grinned when Adrien glared at him.

 

“Oh, this isn’t *my* history book,” Alya said, grinning madly. “It’s Ladybug’s!” Adrien froze, Marinette squeaked, and Nino stared. Alya bounced in her seat, giddy. “She dropped it yesterday when she was out on patrol! I saw her drop it and I picked it up!” She told them, excitement oozing out of her. “And guess what! Our school is the only school that uses this book! That just proves it! Ladybug is a student here at Francois Dupont, and all I have to do is find out what girl forgot their History book today! Today I’m going to find out who Ladybug is!” She looked entirely too proud of herself as she put the book back in her bag, but when she looked up her smug grin faltered.

 

“Adrien are you okay?” She asked, her eyes wide. He blinked and realized that his hands were shaking so bad the sandwich he held was falling apart. He dropped his hands to the table, making a loud noise that had other students looking over curiously. He stood, panic filling him, and he ran.

 

Marinette found him five minutes later in an empty classroom, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest as he pulled at the hair on his head. His forehead was on his knees and Plagg was floating close by.

 

“He won’t talk to me,” Plagg moaned as Tikki flew out of Marinette’s clutch and Marinette made sure to shut the class room door behind her. The two kwami hugged each other before turning their attention to Adrien. When Marinette stepped over, kneeling down and touching his shoulder, Adrien jumped away from her.

 

“Adrien?” She asked, her eyes wide and he stared at her before climbing to his feet.

 

“I can’t do this,” he said, pacing away from her as she stared after him in shock.

 

“What?” She asked, sounding frightened, and Adrien moaned.

 

“I can’t do this!” He exclaimed. “I can’t! I… It’s happening just like before! You dropped your history book, Alya found it, you two go to the Louvre and—“

 

“H-how did you know I was going to take Alya to the Louvre?” Marinette interrupted, her voice soft and afraid.

 

“BECAUSE YOU DID IT LAST TIME!” Adrien shouted, and froze. It was suddenly very quiet. He shuddered, wrapping his shaking arms around himself and dodging Tikki when the red kwami tried to near him. “I can’t do this Marinette,” he said, his voice cracking as he turned to look at her. “It’s all just going to repeat itself. We’re going to fight an akuma tonight, and another in a few days, and then another and another and they’re just going to keep coming until they just get worse and everyone’s going to die and—“

 

“No they are not,” Marinette said, her voice firm as she stood. “What about Alix? You said she became an akuma last time but she never has!”

 

“That’s one person Marinette,” Adrien moaned, backing away as she neared him. “One person not becoming an akuma isn’t going to stop Hawkmoth from getting strong. That’s not going to stop Paris from falling!”

 

“Maybe it can,” Marinette said gently and he curled in on himself.

 

“It’s not going to stop Alya from dying!” He cried and she froze. He stepped further away from her. “It’s not going to stop me from screwing up and getting her killed because I thought she was safe! I can’t *DO* this Marinette! I can’t do this! I can’t do *us*!” There was something warm and wet on his face, and he sniffled as he realized he was crying. Marinette was staring at him, her eyes wide and her face pale.

 

“Adrien,” she started, but he was at his limit. He turned, grabbing Plagg, slammed the door open and ran.

 

***

 

Natalie was surprised to see him, buzzing him in through the gate and meeting him at the door.

 

“Did something happen?” She asked, and when he didn’t answer shestepped aside and let him enter. He moved right past her, going straight up the stairs and to his room without thought. She didn’t follow him, only watching him go and he felt her eyes on him until he shut the door to his room and locked it.

 

Plagg was out of his pocket in an instant.

 

“What are you doing?” The kwami cried. “Go back!”

 

“No,” Adrien said, rubbing his arms as he shook and stared at the floor. “No, I won’t. This… this was all a mistake. I shouldn’t have been sent back. I’m the reason everyone died, don’t you get it!” Plagg froze, his eyes wide.

 

“Adrien,” he whispered. “Adrien, no. You *know* that’s not true.”

 

“Yes it is!” Adrien snapped, stepping away as Plagg flew closer and shuddered as he rubbed his thumb across his ring. His heart breaking, he looked up at Plagg. “I’m sorry.” Plagg’s eyes went impossibly wide.

 

“No.” He said, and Adrien shook his head as he took the ring with his left hand and stepped back.

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated and Plagg rushed at him, arms outstretched and eyes wide as he screamed.

 

“ **NO**!”

 

Adrien pulled the ring off, and Plagg disappeared. The room fell silent and Adrien couldn’t breathe.

 

“I… I’m sorry,” he whispered, dropped to his knees, and gave a howling cry.

 

 

_End Chapter 4_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for NEXT week.
> 
> I will be posting some help links next week. The story took a much more serious turn in this chapter and a very serious turn in chapter 5. Because of this, I feel like I should warn everyone now since the beginning of the next chapter is pretty dark, but Adrien's in a bad place. So, this is a trigger warning for the next chapter. I'm taking this very seriously because what is happening to Adrien isn't a joke and I want to treat it seriously. 
> 
> This chapter did get affected by some comments, but really it did need to be addressed because it's something Adrien worries about too. I will say it again, Adrien is 13. Plagg knows what he's talking about. If you're confused about the Being... Plot building! :D
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment and share your thoughts!


	5. I'm my own worst enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets to him, and now he needs all the help he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> *Trigger Warning*
> 
> This chapter starts DARK. The rest is recovery feels. I do take this seriously so please, no trolling in the comments (I really don't believe any of you would EVER do that. Y'all are freaking amazing but there are people in this world...), and feel free to say kind things to each other and everyone you meet/know.
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> Because of the topic, I'm putting these here and at the end just in case.  
> Help lines:  
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org  
> https://www.mentalhelp.net/articles/depression-hotline/  
> http://crisiscallcenter.org/crisisservices-html/  
> https://www.crisistextline.org/depression/
> 
> The last link takes you to a site that will allow you to text someone for help if you are not comfortable physically speaking with someone on the phone. I'm an American so these links are set for America, but if anyone wants to post help sites in the comments, I'll add them here and at the end.
> 
> If at any point you feel that you can't read this chapter and you need to skim through or just stop, do what you need to do. You're important and how you feel is important. I won't be upset. I've been very anxious about posting this so I get it. Next chapter will be next Thursday, evening time so late for some of you. (Sorry.) Seriously, love y'all and I hope that you get some enjoyment out of this. I do have a message at the end for you, so feel free to scroll straight to the end if it gets to be too much.
> 
> Thank you to Tjikicew for this information:
> 
> Telephone Life-line in Belgium: Dutch, 106   
>  French, 107   
>  German, 108.   
> Suicide prevention: Dutch, mail-chat; https://zelfmoord1813.be/ ; tel. 1813 -   
> French, preventionsuicide.be ; tel. 0800 32 123. All telephone contacts free of charge.
> 
> See End Note

Chapter 5: I’m my own worst enemy

 

 

Ladybug didn’t need him. No one needed him. He understood now, understood why she had pushed him away so hard last time. In uniform he was a burden, getting in her way and risking everyone around them. The proof came when his phone pinged to let him know there was an update on the Ladyblog. First a live video, then pictures after Ladybug defeated the Egyptian styled akuma. One of the pictures showed on his main screen of a hero he’d never seen before. One dressed in green, a green hood over his head and orange goggled glasses on his face. He had a shield draped over one arm and covering his back as he looked at something in the distance. Ladybug was standing right next to him, her eyes also on whatever the new hero was looking at. Adrien had never met this hero in the past… future…

 

It didn’t matter.

 

He felt leaden, the miraculous ring tucked back into the box it came in and hidden in the drawer of his bedside table. He’d take it back to Master Fu, or get Nino to take it. It didn’t matter. Because they didn’t need him. Why had he even been sent back? He didn’t have memories that could actually help them stop Hawkmoth. He hadn’t actually done any good here. If anything, he’d screwed around living up fantasies he’d had where he and Ladybug were an item. Where she loved him and they were able to be together and…

 

It didn’t matter.

 

He was done.

 

He couldn’t do any more harm now.

 

At least… he wouldn’t.

 

His hands were still shaking when he opened the drawer, taking a picture with his phone and sending the image to Nino.

 

_Come get Plagg_

 

He texted, watched it go out and watched as ‘delivered’ appeared below the message bubble. He shut the drawer and threw his phone on his bed, ignoring the ping sound that came seconds later, and ignoring each one that sounded in succession after as he stumbled to his bathroom and shut the door. He turned the lock slowly, walking to the shower and turning it on.

 

He stood under the shower, fully dressed, and let the water fall on him. Washing away tears, washing away hurt… washing feelings down into the drain.

 

He was numb, and that was fine. He knew what he had to do even as he mentally screamed in the back of his head.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Not anymore.

 

He had to get the tools. He had tools didn’t he? In a drawer maybe. He had them last time, did he have them now? He wasn’t sure, his hands shaking as he moved out of the shower and over to the vanity. The first drawer had hair products. The second skin care items. The third held brushes and the fourth…

 

The tools weren’t there, probably because he couldn’t shave yet, but something else was. Medication. From over a year ago. When his mother disappeared. He’d had trouble sleeping, and the doctor Natalie took him to prescribed them to help him until he could sleep on his own again. He’d taken them once and never again because of how strong they were, so the bottle was still filled with enough sleeping pills to drop a horse.

 

Or kill a thirteen year old boy.

 

He was supposed to be dead anyway.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Something in his head screamed.

 

He turned on the sink, watching the water flow without really seeing it, and opened the bottle. There were a lot of pills. He didn’t need that many. He took ten. He counted them. He drank from the sink, put the bottle on the counter and went back to the shower and sat down on the floor and stared at the wall.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

So why was he still screaming?

 

His eyes were heavy, his whole body was heavy. He lay down on the floor, the hot water from the shower oddly soothing as he lay with his head away from the water. He was just starting to drop off when someone started pounding on his bedroom door. He’d locked it, hadn’t he? Muffled voices called out to him in the distance, and then something made a very loud banging noise.

 

“ADRIEN!”

 

Oh. Father was calling for him.

 

“ADRIEN PLEASE!”

 

That was Natalie, they sounded panicked. They shouldn’t. He was a bother to them wasn’t he? Making them worry. He never should have made them worry.

 

Something rattled the door handle to the bathroom, and he heard his fathers voice but he couldn’t make out what was being said. He sighed, letting darkness take him as something thudded in the distance.

 

A hand touched his face. Someone was screaming.

 

Oh. It must have finally gotten outside of his head then.

 

Everything faded away.

 

***

 

Adrien was in the hospital.

 

He was admitted that evening for an overdose and the tabloids were already going nuts. Sleeping pills they said. Took too many.

 

They pumped his stomach, he was alive, but he was still in ICU and would probably be there for a while.

 

Nino’s hands were shaking.

 

He stared at them, covered in green from his transformation and shuddered as he paused before leaping up onto the window sill to Adrien’s room. Tapping the glass gently he found the one glass panel that was willing to open for him, and slid his way in.

 

Adrien’s phone was still on his bed and he stared at it blankly before sniffling and moving to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and stared. The box Adrien had sent him a picture of was still there. Alone and innocent. Trapped.

 

He reached for it, his hands still shaking, and picked it up. He opened it and closed his eyes. Plagg’s ring lay there. Dormant.

Hurting.

 

He could feel it. One of Wayzz’s gifts apparently. Wayzz could sense when the others were awake, when they slept, and when they hurt. He’d known when Adrien had taken off the ring and had been screaming, begging Master Fu to transform.

 

Master Fu had tried, but the miraculous would not activate for him. It was not his place to go, he had said, not his time.

 

So he’d called Nino, who couldn’t leave school until the day was done without raising suspicion. So he’d waited and headed over as soon as school released for the day.

 

He’d tried messaging Adrien during breaks, but he’d received no replies and Marinette needed him. She was hurt that Adrien had run out, hurt that he’d left her.

 

Hurt that he’d essentially dumped her.

 

She still took Alya to the Louvre, telling Nino she’d be okay, and they’d parted ways.

 

The plan was to go check on Adrien after he met with Master Fu, and he’d received Wayzz’s miraculous with that very intent but…

 

But Alya had been taken hostage by an akuma, and Ladybug needed backup. So Nino, transforming for the first time ever, rushed to help her.

 

He didn’t know how they did it, not even after helping Ladybug in battle for the first time. It was hard (he’d struggled so bad when the Louvre alarm system had kicked in), it was terrifying…

 

It was freaking AWESOME!

 

The thrill of super human abilities, the adrenaline pumping, the amazing powers!

 

Nino felt guilty to admit it, but he got so caught up in being a hero that he completely forgot about Adrien.

 

Until he received the text.

 

Then Wayzz’s gift finally kicked in.

 

There was so much pain coming from Plagg that it sent Nino to his knees. He’d already lost the transformation by then, and Wayzz was crying as Nino tried hard not to cry out. Marinette was with him, fear gripping her as he shuddered and sent a message back to Adrien asking what he was doing. When he received no reply he sent more texts, panicking when Adrien sent nothing back.

 

So he called Natalie.

 

It was an hour later when Natalie finally called him back. By then he was back with Master Fu, resting with his feet propped up while Wayzz forced himself to eat. Marinette was there, and he’d put Natalie on speaker because he didn’t trust himself not to drop his phone.

 

They all found out together.

 

He wished he’d never put the damn phone on speaker.

 

Now he was retrieving the ring alone, grieving his friend while Marinette was at home waiting to hear when she could go to the hospital to see Adrien. Only family was allowed right now.

 

_“I’m sorry I’m such a terrible friend.”_

 

Adrien’s words echoed in his head, and he gripped the box that held Plagg’s ring tightly to his chest as a sob broke through. Adrien wasn’t the terrible friend. Nino was.

 

Stumbling, he left the room and headed back to Master Fu’s.

 

***

 

Hawkmoth was silent.

 

It was both good and bad really. Not having Hawkmoth make more akuma that evening meant that Marinette and Nino didn’t have to transform, but having Hawkmoth silent also meant that he was planning, and it set all of them on edge. Well, it set the teens and their kwami on edge. Master Fu seemed to take it in stride. The only evidence that he was deeply effected was that he was quiet and moved much slower. His eyes weren’t as bright as they were used to seeing, and he had closed the shop. He spent much of his time bent over the box that held Plagg’s ring, his eyes staring off into nothing, but he did not put the miraculous away.

 

He made Nino go home when the sun started to set, and made him take Wayzz and the turtle miraculous with him.

 

“I will be fine on my own,” Master Fu said gently. “Call me if you hear anything.” With Wayzz urging him on, Nino agreed.

His house was empty, his mother out and he counted it as a blessing.

 

“Are you normally alone?”

 

Wayzz’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up at the kwami. Apparently he’d sat down on his couch, and he realized that he was hungry. Wayzz probably was too.

 

“Ma considers herself a free spirit,” he muttered, getting up and moving to the kitchen. “What do you eat?”

 

“Fruit,” Wayzz answered. “Preferably raspberries.” The turtle kwami looked around and nodded. “Your home is very nice.” Nino tried to smile, and was marginally successful.

 

“Thanks little dude,” he said, opening the fridge. “No raspberries buddy. Sorry. I’ve got… grapefruit?” He looked at Wayzz who made a face.

 

“Yuck,” Wayzz replied, and Nino nodded.

 

“Yeah, same here,” he said, and searched some more. “Doesn’t look like I have much else.”

 

“It is fine,” Wayzz told him. “I had enough when we were with Master Fu, and I do not need as much food as Plagg or Tikki. They are… special.” He sounded sad and Nino nodded as he searched for something for himself and sighed. There really wasn’t much in the fridge for him. Mostly wine and Italian soda. His mother had cleaned out the fridge again, which meant he needed to get groceries tomorrow or eat out. He sighed, scratching at the back of his head, and jumped when his phone went off in his back pocket. He pulled it out quickly, checking the message and forcing himself to breathe.

 

_He’s awake. Gorilla is coming for you. Be ready to come. He will call when he arrives._

 

The message was from Natalie and it was sent to both him and Marinette. He looked up at Wayzz.

 

“Adrien’s awake,” he breathed, and Wayzz sighed in relief.

 

“You must call Master Fu,” he urged, and Nino nodded and pulled up Master Fu’s contact. Master Fu picked up immediately, making the same relieved sigh that Wayzz had.

 

“Go see him,” Master Fu said. “And tonight come back and get Plagg. He must be returned to Adrien. There is no one else. There was never supposed to be anyone else.” He ended the call then, abruptly, and Nino shot Wayzz a confused look.

 

“What did he mean there was never supposed to be anyone else?” He asked. Wayzz looked at him.

 

“You are chosen,” he said gently. “And when you are chosen, you are bound. Magic, deep magic, is not to be defied.” He quieted then and Nino frowned, not really understanding. So he nodded instead and waited for Gorilla to call him. After a minute he became impatient and had Wayzz hide in his pants pocket as he left the house, locking up, and hurried to the elevator. He got the call as soon as he stepped into the lobby, and all but sprinted out the door to the car.

 

Marinette was already there, her eyes red from crying and her face pale. Tikki was clinging to her out in the open, shivering as fat tears rolled down her tiny face.

 

“Gorilla knows about me and Adrien,” Marinette said as Gorilla pulled into traffic. Nino nodded and sat back. Wayzz did not appear and he had no desire to force the kwami into the open. Marinette just clung to Tikki and asked;

 

“Have you heard anything else from Natalie?”

 

Nino shook his head and looked up at Gorilla hopefully. The large man only grit his teeth and shook his head, but said nothing. The teens sat back in their seats and sat quietly until they came to a stop light and Marinette sniffled.

 

“Is this… my fault?” She asked, and froze when Gorilla turned around in his seat and looked at her.

 

“This is no ones fault,” he said, his voice rumbling and she stared with wide eyes. “Do not blame yourselves.” He waited until they both nodded at him before facing forward again. Once the light turned green, he drove.

 

***

 

Adrien was dopey at best when they were let into the room, Natalie and Gabriel standing together over his bed speaking softly to him. Gabriel was holding Adrien’s hand, his own hands shaking and his normal statuesque appearance gone. He looked pale and drawn, and Adrien looked small and frail on the bed. Natalie had a hand resting in the crook of Gabriel’s arm, and she didn’t move it when Nino and Marinette arrived. Instead she looked up, her face blank, and waved them in.

 

Adrien didn’t really react when they came to his bedside, though he slowly turned his head to look at Marinette when she took his hand. He just blinked at her, squeezed her fingers, and nodded off.

 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel said when Marinette tensed. “He’s exhausted right now. He’ll probably wake up in an hour or so.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Nino blurted before he could stop himself. “If I had known—“

 

“You didn’t know,” Natalie interrupted. “There were signs, and we missed them. The nightmares, lack of sleep. I should have… when he stopped eating…” Her emotional armor was cracking in front of them, her hands shaking as her mouth trembled and her eyes filled with tears. Gabriel moved his arm that she had been clinging to and wrapped it around her, his other hand still holding Adrien’s.

 

“This is not something either of you should apologize for,” he said, his voice soft. “And I thank you Nino, for calling Natalie when you did. You saved his life.”

 

It didn’t feel like he had, but Nino bit his tongue and nodded as Marinette sniffled beside him and cried.

 

***

 

Gabriel did not go home that night as Nino… no… Carapace found when he came back with the ring. He waited by the window, clinging to the brick like some parkour extremist, until it became clear that nothing was going to make the Agreste patriarch leave his post. So Carapace left, clutching Plagg’s ring close, and bid his time.

 

He didn’t get his chance until three days later, after they had moved Adrian to the psychiatric ward. Nino had tried going to school during that time, but every time he’d get to the building, he find himself waiting at the steps for Adrien and couldn’t bring himself to enter the front doors without him. So he quit trying and spent his days with Master Fu instead, learning basic massage before going home and playing his music until his head hurt.

 

On the third day, Gabriel himself called him to sit with Adrien.

 

“Natalie wants me to rest,” Gabriel had said, his words slurring together and Nino had nodded before remembering to reply.

 

“She should rest too. I’m on my way.”

 

They sent Gorilla for him, and did not leave Adrien’s side until Nino arrived and Natalie supported Gabriel as she walked him out. Nino waited ten minutes before urging Wayzz out and hurrying over to the door. He waved to a nurse as he shut it gently, and the midnight skinned woman smiled sweetly before waving at him and making him pause.

 

“I’ll be in there in fifteen minutes to check on him, okay?” She asked, and Nino nodded.

 

“Thanks,” he told her, and she nodded at him before getting back to work. He shut the door and moved back to Adrien’s bedside where Wayzz was floating over the blonde. Adrien appeared to be asleep, his skin paler than Nino liked and his hair limp. Nino was not fooled.

 

“Wakey, wakey bro,” he sang. “I mean, I’m sure you’re still hung over as hell but I miss my brother.” Adrien winced at that, then slowly opened his eyes to reveal dull green irises.

 

“Nino,” he said, his voice cracking. “You’re always here.”

 

“Yeah, you’ll never get rid of me,” Nino joked, forcing energy he didn’t have. Adrien nodded slowly.

 

“It was the same then too,” he said, and Wayzz’s eyes widened. “You were always there. I just… don’t know… how.” They were quiet for a moment before Wayzz said;

 

“You have a fever.” Adrien nodded and Wayzz looked at Nino. “Plagg will not be pleased.” Adrien stared at Wayzz, Wayzz stared back, and Nino pulled out the box that held the ring. Adrien’s eyes went wide.

 

“No,” he whispered. “I can’t. It’s… my fault… all… my fault…”

 

“It was never your fault,” Wayzz urged. Nino gripped the box tightly, white knuckling it as he stared at Adrien.

 

“I’m giving him back to you,” he said, feeling as if the words needed to be said aloud as Adrien settled him with a panicked stare. Nino looked him right in the eyes. “Because you are worthy. You are the only one worthy to wield this miraculous.” Panic turned to confusion as Nino handed the box over, waiting. It was a full minute before Adrien finally reached out with shaking hands and took the box. Slowly he opened the lid, and even more slowly took out the ring and put it on. Plagg appeared in a burst of light, tilting a little as if disoriented before shaking himself and righting. He locked eyes on Adrien, his green eyes narrowing and he shook.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

“Plagg! Hush!” Wayzz urged, and hurriedly hid behind Nino when Plagg made a strange snarling noise and snapped at him. The black cat kwami then flew at Adrien and hit his forehead, over and over. It didn’t appear to hurt the blonde as he just sat there and let it happen, and it took a few minutes before Nino realized Plagg was crying.

 

“Don’t ever do that to me again! Don’t leave me like that! Don’t ever throw me away! I need you! I love you! You’re mine! I don’t want anyone else, I won’t have anyone else!” Plagg finally stopped hitting and just fell against Adrien, his little body heaving as he cried. “I can’t lose you! You’re supposed to be here! I’m supposed to get to keep you! I… I…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks. Plagg shook his head.

 

“Never say that again,” he begged. “Don’t ever say that again!”

 

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Nino quickly grabbed the miraculous box and shoved it in his pants pocket, Wayzz hiding with it. Plagg simply dropped to Adrien’s chest and crawled under the neck of the hospital gown, sniffling. The nurse Nino had talked to earlier peered in and smiled gently.

 

“Do you need more time?” She asked. “I heard talking…”

 

“It’s fine,” Adrien said, wiping his face, and she smiled as she walked in and over to his bedside.

 

“Are you hungry baby? Would you like to try and eat something now? Nothing heavy, but I could get you a smoothie at the very least,” she said, quickly checking his vitals all while making sure he knew he had her full attention. Nino liked this woman instantly. Adrien looked like he was about to turn her down and Nino frowned.

 

“He’ll take it,” he said, and the nurse looked at him as Adrien frowned and twitched as if in pain.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, then forced a smile. “Sure. Don’t care what flavor.” The nurse nodded, her smile appearing a little brighter, and she squeezed Adrien’s shoulder.

 

“Wonderful. I’ll be back soon. You two try to keep it down, okay?” She asked, and Nino nodded as Adrien smiled. They watched her go and once the door shut the kwami emerged. Adrien frowned at Plagg who now floated by his head.

 

“You didn’t have to bite me,” he hissed, and Plagg sneered.

 

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want,” he growled back, making Adrien blink in surprise. “You didn’t listen to me. I told you not to go back that place. I told you that you were thirteen, I told you to eat and sleep. You’re going to listen to me from now on even if I have to bite you to get you to do it. Where’s Marinette?”

 

“At school,” Nino answered. “Natalie wasn’t sure Adrien would want to see her anyway since they pretty much broke up.” Plagg whipped his head around and glared at Adrien who looked away.

 

“Don’t act surprised. You were there,” he muttered and Plagg snarled this time.

 

“I told you to go back. How long was I out?” He turned to Nino who shrugged.

 

“Three days? Four if you count Monday.” Nino said, and Wayzz nodded.

 

“Marinette visited with us once,” he stated and Adrien winced.

 

“I asked Natalie not to let her come back,” he muttered and Nino stared.

 

“Dude… Adrien… Why?” He asked, and Adrien rubbed his eyes with both hands.

 

“Because, she’s…” his voice cracked again and Plagg looked sad.

 

“You’re sacrificing yourself for no reason Adrien,” the black cat kwami stated. “There’s nothing wrong with you loving her.”

 

“I’m a freak,” Adrien muttered. “I’m… I…”

 

“You are thirteen,” Wayzz said gently. “Memories are a construct of the mind, and while they are important they are not what dictates your maturity or age. The human brain is a very wondrous thing, and takes many years to fully form. In fact, it does not stop forming until you are twenty-five. The brain you have now, is not the brain of a twenty-four year old. It is that of a thirteen year old who is struggling with stress and changes that are both physical and magical.” The turtle kwami paused, looking a little frustrated. “If anything… we… Well, I… should have considered this. I should have been more observant of you. Depression is normal in teens… it is a side effect of hormone imbalance… something teens experience during puberty. You, Adrien, have experienced much for someone your age. Far more than anyone ever should. Your reaction is far from freakish. If anything, it is… expected. Please forgive me.”

 

“Wayzz… How do you know all of this stuff?” Nino asked, and Wayzz curled in on himself.

 

“I am a guardian kwami. It is my duty to protect my brothers and sisters while they sleep, and advise them on their humans when they are awake. It is a difficult thing to do as humans are not like us,” he said, looking at anything but Adrien and Nino. “When humans began studying not just the neurological functions of the mind, but the psychological as well I paid attention. I… thought it would help our chosen and Master Fu was very open to helping me get whatever study materials I needed. I have... taken courses online. I actually have a few degrees but psychology and neurology are still growing fields and it is best if practitioners have peers to speak with. I… do not have the ability to reach out.”

 

“Wayzz is a nerd,” Plagg said suddenly, making Wayzz glare at him and surprising the teens. “He’s a huge nerd and he loves us. That’s how he knows all of this stuff.” The black cat kwami cuddled up to Adrien’s face and nuzzled him, making Adrien close his eyes and sigh. “And he’s right. You’re thirteen and you’ve been through a heaping mound of shit that no one should ever have to go through. And I don’t care. You’re mine. You exist. You’re enough. I love you and Marinette does too. Stop pushing us all away.” Adrien looked like he wanted to say something, opening his mouth and closing it when nothing came out. Finally he simply coughed and burst into tears.

 

When the nurse came back with his smoothie she set it down on the table, squeezed his arm, and walked away as Adrien clung to Nino with the kwami hidden between them and cried.

 

***

 

The hospital was set on keeping Adrien until he spoke with a therapist, but Adrien seemed to shut down whenever one walked in the room. It was shocking to see for Nino, who was waiting for Gabriel and Natalie to return, when a celebrity therapist walked in with a chipper knock and suddenly Adrien just stopped. He stopped talking, smiling… there was nothing from him as he shut down and stared at his blanket with dull eyes. The therapist, dressed in an expensive suit, just pulled up a chair and waited with a plastic smile. At one point he reached over the bed with one hand to Nino.

 

“Hello! I’m Dr Gramm Mosey. I’m sure you’ve heard of me on TV.” He said, his voice proud. Nino forced a smile, shaking the mans hand and nodding.

 

“Nice to meet you,” he muttered, and Dr Mosey nodded, adjusting his jacket.

 

“So! What have you two been talking about?” He asked, his grin growing a little. Nino shrugged, making himself a little more comfortable in his seat.

 

“You know, my Ma dated a therapist a bit ago,” he said, and a hint of confusion darted across Dr Mosey’s face.

 

“Oh yeah?” He asked, and Nino nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yeah. Good guy. Was very adamant about patient confidentiality and rights,” he said, and Dr Mosey sighed and dropped the smile. He leaned forward.

 

“Look kid, just give me anything. The second I say I talked to your friend the sooner he can get out of here and back to whatever party he screwed up at. Hear me?” He asked, and Nino frowned.

 

“Adrien doesn’t go to parties,” he stated. Dr Mosey rolled his eyes.

 

“Well he should. I can prescribe any drug he wants, and he can get on with life and I can report to the media that he’s still their favorite sweetheart. What do you say?” He held out his hand again and Nino’s frown deepened at him.

 

“You need to leave now.” He said. When Dr Mosey stared at him he glared. “No seriously, get lost before I report you for malpractice.” Dr Mosey snorted at him.

 

“You don’t have that authority,” he claimed, waving Nino off. Nino just pulled out his cellphone and pulled up his contacts.

 

“I don’t, but Gabriel Agreste does, and I have his ear,” he said, and Dr Mosey scowled before rising from his seat and leaving the room. There were a few minutes of quiet before Adrien blinked, his eyes focusing as Plagg came out of hiding with a worried look, and the blonde seemed to shake himself off.

 

“What were we talking about?” He mumbled, and Nino shared a worried look with Plagg and Wayzz. Wayzz floated closer to Adrien, looking nervous.

 

“Adrien, if I said I might know someone who you could speak to about… everything… would you be willing to see them? Speak to them?” He asked and Adrien frowned.

 

“I thought you didn’t have peers you could talk to,” he muttered, and Wayzz nodded.

 

“It’s… an agreement we have with our Chosen. When they pass on, we leave their families in peace. Unless there is an emergency or they are themselves chosen as miraculous bearers,” he explained. “I feel your situation could fall under emergency.” Plagg frowned.

 

“But how would you know who to contact for this?” He asked, and Wayzz smirked.

 

“I said we leave them in peace,” he said. “Not that we don’t check up on them occasionally. In case they need us for any reason. Usually around the second generation the magic of the miraculous has already gone stagnant in the bloodline, and people have forgotten that there were heroes running about. At that point we leave them be. Children of the black cat and the ladybug however, tend to retain traits a few generations longer, and they are very good at keeping secrets safe.”

 

Adrien seemed to consider this for a moment, shifting uncomfortably until he finally nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Okay.”

 

Wayzz grinned and flew over to Adrien and hugged the blondes face.

 

“This will pass,” he promised, and Adrien only nodded.

 

When Nino left that evening he had Adrien promise to let Marinette visit, and went to see Master Fu.

 

***

 

On Saturday morning Gabriel called Nino early, waking him up and asking him to bring two coffees when Gorilla brought him over before hanging up. Nino stared at his phone before blinking sleepily at Wayzz who was already awake.

 

“Did I just… Become an errand boy?” He asked, and Wayzz shrugged.

 

“If that is what you call it,” the turtle Kwami replied, “then probably. It happens often to my wielders at some point, but… usually not so quickly.” Nino snorted, rolling out of bed as Wayzz gave him a considering look.

 

“Great,” he muttered, and got dressed. He was putting his headphones around his neck when he received a text message from Marinette. He grinned. “Mr Agreste just called Marinette and invited her to visit Adrien! She says the bakery will be closed and she and her parents are leaving now.”

 

“It will be a full house when we get there,” Wayzz replied, grinning. “You should ask if they want coffee.”

 

Nino threw a dirty sock at him.

 

By the time Nino arrived at the hospital with coffee, Adrien’s room had become a little cramped for standing room. Alya had apparently invited herself along, and she grinned when she saw Nino come in with coffee for Gabriel and Natalie.

 

“Finally got on the company payroll I see,” she teased weakly, and Nino rolled his eyes as Adrien snorted and buried his nose in… Marinette’s hair. Huh. The two teens were curled up together on Adrien’s bed, Tom and Gabriel standing off to one side while speaking softly, and Sabine and Natalie stood near the foot of the bed. Alya was in the seat Nino had spent the day in on Thursday, and she nodded at the two since Marinette had her face in Adrien’s neck and was not moving.

 

“She climbed right in the second we got here,” Alya reported. “She’s been having trouble sleeping and she conked right out as soon as she put her head down.” Nino handed Natalie the coffee and the woman smiled as she handed him money.

 

“Thank you Nino,” She said, and he shrugged as his face warmed. He looked over at Adrien who looked like he was fighting sleep himself.

 

“I received an interesting call this morning,” Gabriel said, getting Nino’s attention as Natalie handed the tall man coffee. “A psychologist from Australia asked for my permission to speak with Adrien. Apparently he had on good authority that Adrien wasn’t speaking to any of the therapists here and wanted to help. Do you know anything about this Nino?” Everyone was looking at Nino now and he shrugged, feeling nervous.

 

“I talked to Master Fu,” he admitted. “I was worried, and he said he knew someone. I’m sorry.”

 

“Nothing to apologize for,” Natalie soothed as Sabine frowned in confusion.

 

“Master Fu?” She asked, and Nino hesitated.

 

“Um, yeah. He’s… he runs a massage parlor and used to teach Tai Chi or something. Marinette introduced me to him,” he explained, and it was true actually. He had been introduced by Marinette (when she was dressed as Ladybug of course), and he’d seen the paperwork for Master Fu’s mastery of several forms of martial arts when he was helping move furniture. Most of the papers had been over forty years old at least. “I’ve been calling him Master since he started teaching me some of that massage therapy stuff.” Everyone looked surprised now, Adrien even opening his eyes to stare at his friend. Nino noted that Adrien’s eyes were glazed over, meaning he’d probably been given drugs by the staff.

 

“I thought you wanted to be a DJ,” Alya said softly and Nino nodded.

 

“I do but, I needed a way to keep busy after…” he trailed off and shrugged. “You know. And the apartment gets lonely since Ma’s not there.” The adults all seemed to straighten, their eyes all on Nino now. Like hawks.

 

“You’re home alone?” Tom asked and Nino shrugged, feeling nervous now.

 

“Well yeah,” he said.

 

“How often?” Natalie asked, her voice sharp and Nino took a step back.

 

“Like, one week a month?” He asked. “Maybe two? I mean, its fine. You guys leave Adrien alone a lot too.”

 

“If I have to leave, Adrien is left in the competent care of my staff and his bodyguard. He is never left alone,” Gabriel stated, sounding offended. Nino tensed, looking at the adults and finally shrugging.

 

“I’m used to it,” he admitted. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

“I’m surprised her therapist boyfriend agreed to this,” Natalie said, arching an eyebrow, and Nino stuck his hands in his pockets. He felt Wayzz pat his fingers.

 

“Oh, those two broke up a while ago. She’s got some new guy who has a lot of money and likes letting her spend it,” he stated. “I’m fine with him as long as she doesn’t invite him over. No offense but the rich ones tend to be the worst ones she dates.”

 

“Nino,” Sabine said gently. “You know that’s not a normal family life… right?” Nino shrugged.

 

“Well yeah, but I figured out a long time ago that I don’t get to have a normal family. Look, its fine. Really! I’ve got money Ma can’t touch and I’ve been taking care of myself for a couple years now.” When everyone stared at him he slowly tipped his head forward. “I’m *fine*.”

 

Natalie turned to Gabriel.

 

“The spare room in the West wing could be cleaned up by this evening,” she stated and Gabriel nodded.

 

“I could help move furniture if you need,” Tom offered and Nino started.

 

“Hey… w-wait,” he stammered and was ignored.

 

“He plays music loud,” Adrien warned before yawning and making himself more comfortable around Marinette. Gabriel nodded.

 

“We should probably get acoustic paneling installed then,” he stated, and Natalie pulled out her cellphone and began taking notes.

 

“Ooh, that’s a great idea,” Sabine said cheerfully, and Nino stared around until his eyes fell on Alya as the adults began discussing what else needed to go in the spare room and he asked;

 

“What the heck just happened?” Alya shrugged, grinning as she sat back in her seat.

 

“Seems to me like you’ve just been adopted. I’d roll with it if I were you,” she teased and he found he had no idea how to react to that.

 

***

 

Master Fu’s contact arrived the following Monday afternoon and was tall and broad shouldered with blue eyes, short red hair and a well groomed beard. He reminded Nino of a grizzly bear he’d seen on the nature channel when he was a kid, until the man stepped up to Gabriel and smiled. He held out a hand, ignoring the eyebrow Gabriel raised at the mans choice of khakis and a dark green T-shirt.

 

“Marcus Jones,” he said cheerfully, his hand engulfing Gabriel’s. He had a strong accent, and oozed friendliness. “Pleasure to meet you!”

 

He reached out and shook Natalie’s hand, then Nino’s, and finally Adrien’s though he paused when he gripped the blondes hand.

 

“What’ve they got ya on?” He asked, and Adrien hummed at him. The staff was trying out anti-depressants and so far he’d been either unaffected, more depressed or sleepy. Gabriel did not like Adrien acting sleepy or depressed and had already demanded they fix him, though the staff was slow moving.

 

“I’ve already asked them to change it,” Gabriel growled out, and Marcus nodded as he moved to the end of the bed and looked at the clipboard stored there. He frowned as he flipped through the information found there.

 

“Once I have your permission to take on your son as my patient I’ll need to get all of his information. Based on his size alone I think they’re giving him a little too much.”

 

“He tried to kill himself,” Gabriel stated, and snapped his mouth shut. Marcus nodded at him.

 

“Yes he did, but that doesn’t mean he needs to be drugged to the gills. Dosages are supposed to start small before we work a patient up. Who’s his current provider?” He asked, and Gabriel rattled off a name as Nino moved a little closer to Adrien’s bed side. The blonde was fighting hard against sleep, but losing terribly. Natalie noticed, moving closer to Adrien’s bed side as well, but reaching over and running her fingers through his hair. He blinked slowly once, twice, and was out. She smiled gently, sadly, then looked at Nino as Gabriel and Marcus talked.

 

“How was school today?” She asked, and Nino shrugged.

 

“Marinette’s still upset,” he told her. “Chloe’s being awful, she keeps blaming Marinette for everything and Alya’s being super protective which is fine. The rest of our class wants to make a card for Adrien but they’re not sure you’ll accept it.” Natalie pursed her lips, still running her hand through Adrien’s hair slowly.

 

“I’m… not sure how he’ll react,” she admitted. “Anything can set him off, I just don’t understand why. I thought we…” She paused for a moment then took a slow breath in and out. “Let them make him a card,” she finally told him. “We’ll keep it until Dr Jones or whoever is his therapist deems him stable enough to see it. I just don’t want him reading a get well card and then beating himself up again.” She pulled away from Adrien then, looking over at Gabriel and Marcus when their conversation lulled and they saw the two men shake hands. Marcus rubbed his hands together, then laughed when he saw Adrien was asleep.

 

“Poor kid,” he said easily. “Look, you all go eat dinner and I’ll wait here till your boy wakes up. We’re probably not going to get much out of him during the first session anyway and that’s normal.”

 

“How long until my son won’t have to worry with medications or therapists anymore?” Gabriel asked and Marcus sighed.

 

“Look, I’m not going to lie to you but depression isn’t the same for everyone. My brother fell prey to it about six years ago and he’s still taking meds. He’s getting better, but he has his bad days and its rough. I’m not saying that’s how it’s going to be for Adrien, but I am saying don’t make a big deal over it. We could have him bouncing back in a month, or we could be working with him for a year. Maybe a lifetime. I hope not, but it’s okay and I’ll help all of you through it if you let me.

 

“He’s going to have bad days. He’s going to have good days, but he’s changed and you’re going to have to accept that.”

 

Nino realized he was gripping the railing on Adrien’s bed rather hard before wondering when he’d ever grabbed it. Natalie was frowning and Gabriel looked tense.

 

“What do I need to do?” He asked, his voice cracking, and Marcus put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“What you’re doing now is enough,” the larger man said gently. “Just be patient with him, talk with him and don’t push too hard. Whatever he’s dealing with he has to come to terms with on his own before he can talk to anyone else about it. And don’t be upset if he never talks about it. Now,” he released Gabriel and smiled at them all. “I know I’ve been flying for almost twenty-four hours, but I rested on the plane and I’m sure you’re all hungry.” He frowned, glancing at them up and down. “You’re all skinny enough to be,” he muttered and Nino snickered as Gabriel frowned. “Go eat, and sign the paperwork at the front desk before security throws me out!” Natalie nodded, waving Nino over and actually taking Gabriel by the arm as she passed.

 

“Of course. Thank you Dr Jones,” she said, and then pulled Nino and Gabriel out of the room. Nino stared at her, surprised.

 

“We’re not staying?” He asked, and she shook her head.

 

“Adrien will be fine,” she said, not looking at him or releasing his arm. Gabriel humphed.

 

“I’m not sure I like that man,” he stated, looking back over his shoulder at Adrien’s room.

 

“You’re signing the paperwork,” Natalie said, and even Gabriel looked at her in surprise. “He cares about Adrien, didn’t assume anything about him and didn’t make us any false promises. I want Adrien feeling better just as much as you do but I don’t want someone who’s going to lie about how quickly they can get him normal again. I’m tired of everyone pretending your son is some robot that you can just flip a switch on and everything will be sunshine and roses again.” Her grip was tightening on Nino’s arm, and he hissed as her nails dug into his skin. Gabriel took a look around, and suddenly forced them all to make a detour down an empty hall where he pulled Nino from Natalie and wrapped his arms around her. Nino had to stand by, uncomfortable, and watch as Natalie clutched Gabriel’s expensive jacket and burst into tears. Her entire body was shaking, and Gabriel rubbed her back gently, not even bothering to shush her. Instead he nodded his head, holding her, and said;

 

“I’ll sign the paperwork.”

 

Natalie just clung to him even tighter and cried.

 

 

 

_End Chapter 5_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just in case:
> 
> Help lines:  
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org  
> https://www.mentalhelp.net/articles/depression-hotline/  
> http://crisiscallcenter.org/crisisservices-html/  
> https://www.crisistextline.org/depression/
> 
> (Again: The last link takes you to a site that will allow you to text someone for help if you are not comfortable physically speaking with someone on the phone. I'm an American so these links are set for America, but if anyone wants to post help sites in the comments, I'll add them. You can let me know what country they're for if you're comfortable doing that.)
> 
> Thank you to Tjikicew for this information:
> 
> Telephone Life-line in Belgium: Dutch, 106   
>  French, 107   
>  German, 108.   
> Suicide prevention: Dutch, mail-chat; https://zelfmoord1813.be/ ; tel. 1813 -   
> French, preventionsuicide.be ; tel. 0800 32 123. All telephone contacts free of charge.
> 
> Story time:
> 
> I had post partum after my second child was born. I felt a lot of what I wrote in this chapter. I never settled on a plan, because I never wanted my husband to blame himself. I told a co-worker and she told me to get back to her when I had a plan and left (HINT: NEVER DO THIS. If someone comes to you, immediately get them help). It was my husband who saved my life the day I decided I was just going to find a way to kill myself, and got me the help I needed. I was on meds for a year and they had to up the dosage twice before it started working. It was difficult, there were good days and bad days, but I made it. I don't take anti-depressants anymore, but there are still days where I feel really down and I can't get out on my own. So I go to a mental health professional.
> 
> I'm telling y'all about this because even though I've written a chapter around it, I never want anyone to feel how I did or hurt how I did. I'd go running for fitness and consider throwing myself down steep ditches but choosing not to because I knew I'd survived it. I even once considered pulling out my car in front of a big truck and only choosing not to because I've survived a car crash before (that one was an actual accident). If you ever think like that, or feel like that, seek help IMMEDIATELY. You're already in a bad place, and how you're feeling DOES MATTER. Don't compare your situation to anyone else, because you're not anyone else. You're YOU. YOU MATTER. Comparing your mental health to someone else's is like comparing your broken arm to the arm of an amputee and then choosing not to go to the emergency room because 'it's not that bad'. But it is, it's bad for you and that's enough to get help.
> 
> Keep in mind that on a science level, Depression is a chemical imbalance in the brain. You're not getting what you need so if someone says 'just get over it', they are ignorant. Forgive them, they know not what they say. I will always take Depression seriously. It almost took me, it almost took my Dad, it almost took a coworker I consider a sister, and it did take a coworker I considered a brother. It's been two years. I still miss him. We all do.
> 
> So I'm going to end with this tonight.
> 
> YOU MATTER.  
> YOU ARE IMPORTANT.  
> YOU ARE BEAUTIFULLY AND WONDERFULLY MADE  
> AND THIS WORLD WILL BE MISSING A TREASURE IF YOU'RE NOT IN IT
> 
> You are worth more than all the treasures of the world  
> You are more precious than the finest of jewels  
> The measure of your worth surpasses any possible measurement on earth. The vastness of space does not compare to the measurement of you.
> 
> You are loved, you are wanted, and I'm thankful you exist.
> 
> If you have never felt this way, never felt depressed, I'm glad and I hope that you never do. I wish only the best for all of you, even though I've never physically met any of you. That's how much you matter.
> 
> Good night, and God Bless.


	6. Healing Takes Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I know you all probably noticed that I didn't reply to comments last week. The reason being... I really was not expecting the reaction I received. I have heroes reading this story. I didn't realize that, and I probably should have. Y'all are AMAZING. I couldn't think of anything to say when I read your reviews. The support, the care, the love, the UNDERSTANDING... I didn't feel I had the right words to thank all of you and I sure as heck didn't want to say something like 'hope you like the next chapter'.
> 
> What I wanted to say was THANK YOU.
> 
> Thank you all for your replies and your willingness to talk about your own experiences. Thank you for being awesome!
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> Cursing, talks about sex AT THE END and healing. Like the title says, Healing Takes Time.

Chapter 6: Healing Takes Time

 

 

 

Dr Marcus Jones was the first therapist Adrien had ever talked to who didn’t make him feel like he was just being humored, or that he was wasting someones time. Even better, the man knew of Plagg and knew of some of the traits that came with being a miraculous user.

 

“My grandfather was the Night Panther,” Dr Jones… no, Marcus… had said during the first visit. He’d been there when the blonde woke up, had given Adrien time to come to his senses a little, and had started introductions by stating his name and pulling out a battered black and white photo out of his wallet. “Served in the 4th Brigade at the end of World War I and through all of World War II. Never met his Ladybug until the second war. She called herself Coccinelle. Was French-Belgium. Twenty-seven years old and Jewish, stronger than anything you’ve ever seen and tougher than nails that one.”

 

Adrien had taken the picture and stared at the image of a grizzled man with a square jaw in a military uniform, glaring at the photographer, a tall young woman standing next to him dressed in a nurses uniform and smiling sweetly. Behind them the scenery of what had apparently been a field was ripped and torn from battles Adrien had only read about in history books.

 

“How old was he when they met?” He asked, and Marcus smiled gently, looking at the picture fondly.

 

“Forty-five,” he said, and Adrien whipped his head around to stare at the man who lifted an eyebrow at him.

 

“Don’t judge,” he stated. “He never loved anyone but her and I get it. He was kind of old, but she loved him and when a cat finds his queen he never turns her down.” He tapped the picture, looking a little sad. “My ma used to tell me and my brothers stories about them, about how kind she was and how standoffish he was. If you weren’t family, he didn’t want you in his house and he gave every single one of Ma’s suitors hell until she finally settled down with my Pa. My grandmother died when I was probably two. Grandfather followed about a month later. She was fifty-nine, he was seventy-seven. Ma said he was heartbroken.”

 

“He loved Caroline more than I love Camembert.” Plagg’s voice drew both of their attention from the photo, the cat kwami staring at the photo sadly before ducking his head and nuzzling Adrien’s cheek. “I never thought I’d see the day where he’d actually choose to be with someone. He was kind of an asshole. Hated people. I liked him well enough though.” Marcus had laughed at that, and Adrien had handed back the picture. After that, they’d talked about easy things like medication, Nino and Marinette.

 

The second time they talked, Adrien was out of the hospital and back home, and the medication wasn’t working.

 

He hadn’t truly slept in the entire week since he’d been released, and he could barely stomach anything long enough to keep it down. Nino’s presence was about the only thing keeping him from attempting suicide again and that was only because the now taller boy was spending the nights in Adrien’s room, claiming one half of the blondes bed because he thought the room Natalie and Gabriel had given him was much too big and it frightened him. Wayzz had confirmed this with Plagg when the two kwami thought Adrien was asleep. Nino needed him, so he would stay.

 

His appointment with Marcus had been the following Saturday in the Agreste private library, and the large man had taken one look at him before calling a maid in and giving her a slip of paper.

 

“Go get this filled and get back to me,” he’d ordered, then shut the door and walked over, bunting foreheads with Adrien. It had been more comforting than a hug and Adrien had burst into tears. “It’s okay little kitten. We’re going to help you. You’re going to be fine.”

 

Two weeks later, a change in medication and one dosage increase, and Adrien was starting to feel like an actual person again. Not a freak, not a weirdo, just… normal.

 

He hadn’t felt normal since the first time he’d been in lycee and after that first year everything had gone to hell and he’d tumbled with it. It was showing that he was feeling better too. He was making a little headway with Marcus, talking about *that* time and all of the memories that plagued him. When he’d talked about Alya, Marcus had nodded and asked;

 

“Was there really anything you could have done differently? Anything at all that could have actually changed the outcome?” Adrien had sat and thought about it and he’d sadly come up with a no, because if Alya had ignored him she would have died anyway. That akuma took so many lives that day, and Marcus had nodded. “Then you did everything you could, and it’s okay. It was never your fault. You did your best. That’s all anyone could have done.”

 

No one had ever said anything like that to him before, and it had shaken him while at the same time freeing him. That night at dinner he’d asked for seconds, and after staring at him for a few minutes Nino, his father and Natalie had all scrambled to fill his plate. His father had blinked back tears and hugged him once the meal was over.

 

A week later Marcus handed him a small moleskin notebook and cleared him to go back to school.

 

“Anytime you feel bad, any negative thoughts you have, I want you to write down in here,” he said. “Part of overcoming depression is changing how we think about ourselves and you can’t do that if you’re stuck in your own head. When you write down those negative thoughts, and why you thought them, I also want you to write down why they aren’t true. This is your chance to fight your own negativity. If you need help, my number’s written on the cover. Give me a call anytime.” Adrien had nodded, and when he showed the notebook to Nino that evening the teen frowned at him.

 

“I think if he thinks this will help then you should do it,” Nino said. “And Marinette will agree with me. You’re getting better Adrien. You’re eating and sleeping again, and I know you haven’t noticed but you’re actually getting a little taller. This is good!” Adrien nodded and on Monday when he was getting dressed to go back to school for the first time in almost a month, he made sure to put the notebook in his back pocket with his wallet.

 

***

 

It was strange getting out of the car and not having Nino meet him at the stairs. Instead Nino slid out of the car behind him, draping an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and grinning at him and then Gorilla before pulling the blonde into the school. Marinette and Alya met them inside, Marinette rushing over and wrapping her arms around Adrien’s middle and tucking her face into his neck. He immediately hugged her back, even though he’d seen her over the weekend but this was different. This was at school, some place he hadn’t been in a while and he had been freaking out a little over coming back in the first place.

 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Marinette said, not letting go. “I love you.” He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her with his cheek.

 

“Love you more,” he muttered and she scoffed before pulling back and taking his hand in hers.

 

“Think you can do us?” She asked, then nodded at the school as students trailed in and started pointing at them and whispering at each other. “Think you can do this?” He gripped her hand a little tighter.

 

“As long as you’re with me, I can do anything My Lady,” he told her, and almost missed the starry eyed look Alya made before snapping a picture on her phone. Nino gave her an exasperated look when both Adrien and Marinette looked at her and she giggled.

 

“Saving it for your wedding album,” she teased, winking at them. Marinette blushed, Adrien rolled his eyes even as he turned bright red, and Nino snickered.

 

“I want copies of that,” he said and looked surprised when his phone dinged at him a second later. Alya smirked at him, and walked away. Nino followed her with Adrien and Marinette beside him, the two holding hands the entire way to class.

 

Their classmates were beside themselves when they saw Adrien was in class, each of them rushing over to him and either hugging him or patting him on the back. Chloe had nearly bowled him over when she hugged him, being loud and obnoxious but that was just how she was so Adrien patted her on the back and waited for her to release him. He was a little surprised at the icy looks Nino and Alya shot at Chloe, but didn’t have a chance to question it because Ms Bustier entered the room and made an excited shout before pulling him out of his seat and hugging him before regaining herself and settling in at the front of the class room. To his surprise she was wiping tears and sniffling before she managed to call role and finally call names for her daily compliments exercise. She only hesitated for a second when she came to Adrien before smiling and saying;

 

“Marinette, you’ll be teamed with Adrien today.”

 

“Yes Miss,” Marinette answered, and smiled when Adrien turned to look at her and grin. They were the last pair, and he was content to sit back and watch his classmates come up with compliments for each other. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to Marinette by the time the two of them were called, but he didn’t get the chance as Marinette stood in front of him and held up a hand.

 

“Ms Bustier, I’d like to go first please,” Marinette said, and Ms Bustier smiled, nodding.

 

“Of course Marinette,” she replied, taking a step back. “Go ahead.” Marinette took a deep breath, looked at Adrien, and then turned to their classmates and waved them over.

 

“Come on everyone,” she called, and to Adrien’s horror every single one of them stood up and came to the front of the room, standing around the two of them.

 

“W-what…” he managed to ask, and jumped when Nino draped an arm over his shoulders.

 

“It’s okay Adrien,” he said gently, and nodded at Marinette who smiled.

 

“After everything that’s happened,” she said softly, “We just want you to know how much we all care about you. And that… if you ever start to feel bad again… we’re all here for you.” She sniffled, wiping tears away as Alya put an arm around her.

 

“My compliment,” Alya said softly, smiling gently. “Is that you, sir, are simply the sweetest person I have ever met besides Marinette. You’re very caring and gentle and that’s wonderful.”

 

“You are… so encouraging…” Rose sniffled, a tissue in her hands. “You believe in us and encourage us to try new things.”

 

“You are kind,” Juleka mumbled, clenching her fingers nervously. “You always have something kind to say when we see you.”

 

“You’re considerate,” Alix said, her normally rough voice soft. “You make sure things that are important to everyone else are protected and safe.” She was clutching her family watch close to her chest as she spoke.

 

“You’re very smart,” said Mylene gently. “And you’re humble about that. You always offer to help anyone who is struggling and you’re so patient when we don’t get things as fast as you do. It makes it so much easier to learn tougher concepts, so thank you.”

 

“You’re accepting of everyone,” Ivan rumbled from behind Mylene, his hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him. “You came here, willing to get to know everyone and you’ve never been cruel. Anytime someone has been akumitized you’re like the first or second person to go up to them and make sure they’re okay. To make everything normal again. That means so much Adrien, you don’t even know.”

 

“You try to make everyone feel included,” Sabrina said, her voice shaking. “No one is invisible to you, you make us all feel important when you can.” Next to her, Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder.

 

“You’re perfect and your hair is gorgeous,” she said simply and Adrien couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. Even if their classmates groaned and rolled their eyes.

 

“You work hard man,” Kim said, grinning. “Basketball, fencing, modeling, whatever it is you give 100% all the way! It’s inspiring and makes the rest of us want to try harder and do our best. When we struggle, you’re always one of the first ones to pull us back up and tell us to try again. You don’t let us give up and that really means a lot!”

 

“It is as Kim has said,” Max said, pushing his glasses up on his face with shaking hands. “As everyone has said. You’re always giving us your best and helping all of us to see the best in ourselves. It is as if you want us to rise with you and succeed no matter what we do.”

 

“You’re very encouraging,” Nathanial added. “Like… like Rose said.” He blushed bright red and hunched over his notebook, clinging to it tightly as he hid behind Kim.

 

“You make me feel brave,” Marinette said, her voice breaking. “You make me feel like I can do anything I put my mind to. That I’m stronger than I think I am, smarter. You make me believe that I can do anything, that I can face any challenge and I love you for that.” She sniffled, wiping tears away as they fell and missed the smiles their classmates sent her. Nino squeezed Adrien’s shoulders.

 

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You listen to me, like actually listen when I talk and you make me feel like what I have to say is actually important. You’re my brother from another mother and because of you I finally feel like I actually belong,” he said, his voice cracking as he spoke. He turned and hugged Adrien. “You mean the world to all of us bro.”

 

Adrien blinked, his vision going blurry, and suddenly he found himself in the middle of his classmates with Nino and Marinette pushed up against him as everyone piled around in a massive group hug. He looked at Ms Bustier, who only put down her tablet and joined the hug saying;

 

“I’m am so proud and so delighted to have you in my class. You are a gift to us and you work so hard. I’m am honored to be your teacher.” And with that, the dam broke and Adrien cried.

 

It would be the last time he walked into that classroom to see dead faces staring back at him.

 

***

 

Tom Dupain-Cheng had been the second tallest man Adrien had ever met, and after meeting Marcus he was now the third tallest man. He towered over everyone, his eyes bright as he smiled and spoke cheerfully to everyone he met. The first time Adrien had met Tom, before the world had gone sideways, he’d been terrified and hid it carefully. That terror doubled when he met Tom, again for the first time, when Marinette had broken her ankle and he’d never been too sure what the man actually thought of him every meeting after that. When Adrien walked into the bakery for lunch, he still wasn’t sure of Tom until the large man came out of the back upon hearing his voice and immediately lifted Adrien off the floor in a bear hug.

 

“You’re back!” Tom cheered, making customers step back with wide eyes. “You’re staying forever!” Sabine had given him an exasperated look for that one. “Come on upstairs and eat lunch! I challenge you to Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Winner gets a box of chocolate croissants!”

 

“I’m in!” Nino exclaimed, and snickered when Tom set Adrien down and the blonde stumbled. Marinette turned bright red.

 

“Papa,” she whined, and her father booped her nose.

 

“None of that. We’ve missed Adrien too,” he said cheerfully, and waved the teens towards the back stairs. “Come on you guys. Sabine made soup and I get the early break today. Muahaha!” He kissed Sabine as he walked past her, and when Adrien came up to her she gave him a hug.

 

“Welcome back home Adrien,” she said, and he smiled as he tried to fight tears.

 

“Everyone’s trying to make me cry today,” he muttered.

 

“And we are succeeding,” Alya teased, also getting a hug from Sabine before gently pushing Adrien to the stairs. “Come on. Mama Sabine’s soup is second to none. My mom’s still trying to get the recipe.”

 

“Family secret,” Sabine called as she hugged Nino and then Marinette before waving them off. Alya made a show of snapping her fingers and giggled as she hurried up the stairs.

 

Alya wasn’t wrong either. Sabine’s soup was amazing, and as soon as Adrien was done he found himself on the couch with a controller in his hands. He hadn’t played video games in years, and struggled with the controls until he finally remembered what he was supposed to do. Then it was simple to flip Tom’s Mecha and KO him almost as soon as the battle began. Tom’s shocked look made losing the first ten times absolutely worth it.

 

Still, no one beat Marinette at Ultimate Mecha Strike III, and when they left to go back to school she had a warm box of chocolate croissants in her hands, a smug grin on her face, and Adrien’s arm wrapped around her waist.

 

***

 

For the rest of the week they fell back into old routines. Going to school, hanging out during breaks between class, hanging out after classes if they had time (and at the moment, Adrien had more than enough time), and finally going home. It was relaxing, and Adrien found himself laughing more than he ever had before. When he met with Marcus on Saturday he only had a few pages filled in his notebook and even though it seemed like a lot, Marcus still seemed pleased.

 

“You’re doing great Adrien,” he said. “Well done. Now, have you transformed yet?” Adrien hesitated, gripped the notebook tightly, and shook his head as Plagg gave him a worried look. Marcus just nodded.

 

“No rush,” he said. “Take your time. You’re allowed to do that.” Adrien frowned.

 

“Did your grandfather ever have to deal with something like this?” He asked. “I mean, I know he didn’t have the whole time travel thing but…” He waved a hand and Marcus looked at Plagg who sighed.

 

“There’s a reason he hated people kid,” the kwami stated. “David had only ever seen the worst of them and he’d never had anyone to talk to aside from Caroline. Mental Health wasn’t a thing back then. You just… sucked it up and bore it. Everyday we heard news of one of his brigade mates committing suicide. He just… buried it all and made himself even more surly. I didn’t like it.” Plagg floated over to Adrien and nuzzled his face, purring and smiling when Adrien purred in return. “He never transformed again after the war. Never sent me back either. He always said I made things more tolerable and made sure I had plenty of cheese. I didn’t talk a lot then, I was afraid to set him off. I just… comforted him as best I could.”

 

“What if… I never transform again?” Adrien asked, his throat feeling way too tight as his eyes burned with tears. Plagg didn’t even pause.

 

“Then I’ll stay right here with you and eat lots of cheese and tell Wayzz that if anything happens to Tikki I’ll bite his tail off again and curse Nino with bad luck for one day. I like Nino, Wayzz is annoying,” he stated, and Adrien laughed and hugged his kwami close.

 

He transformed for the first time that night, staring at his hands for a long while until Carapace and Ladybug tapped on his window and beckoned him out with large grins on their faces. He went, leaping up and hugging Ladybug close when she grabbed him and kissed him. Carapace just rolled his eyes and hung off the side of the house lazily.

 

“Welcome back bro!” He cheered, when Ladybug and Cat Noir finally parted. Cat Noir grinned, one hand on Ladybug while the other reached for his staff.

 

“Thanks,” he replied. “So… we doing this or what?” The answering grins they gave him made him smile. By they time they had made their rounds of Paris, Cat Noir’s face was hurting from all the laughing and smiling he’d been doing. It was a wonderful feeling.

 

***

 

Marcus had warned him that some days wouldn’t be as good as others, and he’d hoped that he’d be lucky enough to skip all of that. He had his moments sure, but over all his days had ended up being great and he’d been able to end everything on a high note. But then he wasn’t really lucky at all was he?

 

Black cats were misfortune, ladybugs were good luck. That’s how it worked and he really felt it a week later.

 

Chloe had been on her best behavior, but apparently one week was too long to keep up her streak of kindness before she was back to her old stunts. Normally she’d always been harsh to everyone, and Adrien had brushed it off as her being… well, Chloe. She was bad at giving compliments, he had reasoned. She thought she was being kind and just… wasn’t very good at getting her point across. When they were little she’d been bull headed but sweet, making sure that he wasn’t forgotten whenever her butler brought them things and wasn’t ignored when their mothers started talking about Hollywood and acting. Now though…

 

Now Chloe was a bully.

 

She’d come in making snide comments to anyone in view, once again using Sabrina as her lackey as she went through the day. She even destroyed a few girls’ projects from other classes and made sure to laugh loudly when someone messed anything up. She gave Marinette plenty of dirty looks and a hard time in class, but Adrien was always with her and when he realized Chloe had Marinette set as a target he put his foot down.

 

“I like her Chloe,” he told her during a break between physics and history. “If you mess with her you mess with me, and believe me I will cut you out of my life if you mess with her.” Chloe had only batted her eyes and pressed up against him, to which he moved back away from her feeling immediately uncomfortable.

 

“Oh Adrikins, you’re just too sweet,” Chloe cooed. “As if that Marinette girl is worth any of my time.” She flounced away then, Sabrina hurrying behind her and had flat out ignored Marinette for the rest of the day. Everyone else, however, wasn’t so lucky and Adrien found himself comforting more than one student while trying to clean up her messes. It was exhausting, and the toll it took was harder on Adrien than he realized it would be. Was it his fault she was still turning out badly? Should he have tried harder?

 

“Adrien,” Nino said that afternoon when Adrien voiced these concerns. “Chloe’s not your responsibility. You have to understand that not everyone can be saved. Even from themselves, you know?”

 

That night Adrien had nightmares. Not ones of the past/future, but all new fresh horrors of Chloe destroying Paris and leaving the world in ruin when France wasn’t enough to fill her empty void of a heart.

 

When he woke up the next morning he had no appetite, and his father kept him home from school. What happened next wasn’t his fault, but it didn’t stop him from blaming himself.

 

***

 

With Adrien on the mend and Ladybug and Cat Noir back on patrol, now with a new member to boot, Alya’s interest in finding out who Ladybug was had been renewed with fervor. She was completely engrossed in previous notes for Ladybug possibilities when Nino arrived alone, and it had taken a moment for her to realize that Adrien wasn’t there.

 

“Is he sick?” She asked, worried, and Nino sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

 

“He kept having nightmares last night,” he admitted. “They were pretty bad and he woke me up like, three times. I tried to get him to eat this morning but he wouldn’t and the old man made him stay home.” Alya lifted an eyebrow at that.

 

“Old man?” She teased and Nino frowned.

 

“He’s not *my* dad,” he muttered, and looked around when Alya gave him a look. “Where’s Marinette?” Alya sighed.

 

“Probably late again,” she said, and waved Nino to follow her to the classroom. To his surprise she slid into Adrien’s seat, smiling when Nino gave her a wide eyed look. “What, you think I’d let you sit by yourself this morning?” He blushed and slid into his seat as she happily set her bag on the desk and pulled out a picture of Ladybug and a pair of scissors.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, and she grinned at him.

 

“I’m going to find out which of our classmates is Ladybug with this photo!” She said, and carefully cut out Ladybug’s face before lifting the photo up at Nino and peering at him with one eye closed. “Nah. Adrien and Marinette were wrong. There’s no way you’d ever be Ladybug.” Her eyes were twinkling as she spoke, her voice teasing and Nino couldn’t help but laugh at her.

 

“Oh come on,” he teased, motioning to himself. “All of this in that suit? Please, I look way too good to be a Ladybug.” Alya actually laughed at that, a light blush on her face, and Wayzz nudged Nino’s hip. The kwami was nervous, but that was almost a daily feeling from his kwami. Wayzz seemed to just run on nervous energy, and when Nino had mentioned it to Master Fu one evening the older man had laughed and agreed.

 

“He can be timid,” Master Fu had admitted, gaining a dirty look from Wayzz. “But he is a great friend. I think you two will be good for each other.”

 

Alya suddenly going quiet brought Nino back to the present and he looked to see Chloe walking in the room with Sabrina following. The blonde scowled at Alya, arching an eyebrow at the red headed girl.

 

“What do you think *you’re* doing in Adrikins seat?” Chloe all but snarled and Alya opened her mouth to snap back but Nino beat her to it.

 

“He’s sick,” he stated, crossing his arms and Chloe sniffed at him.

 

“Probably something *you* dragged in,” she said archly and Alya growled at the girl. “I don’t know why he bothers to surround himself with such riffraff.” She waved a hand at them. “Just don’t make this a permanent thing. I don’t want to have to smell you every day.” She moved on to her seat, Sabrina hesitating for a moment.

 

“I hope he feels better soon,” she whispered, making Nino nod with a small smile, and Sabrina hurried to her seat.

 

“Chloe’s the only riffraff I know of,” Alya muttered, bending closer to Nino and he grinned at her.

 

“I know, right?” He asked, and she giggled. She put the picture of Ladybug away for a bit and it wasn’t until they were half way through their history lesson that Alya pulled it out again. Nino didn’t notice she was even doing anything until Alya twisted around in her seat to compare Ivan and giggling. Marinette still hadn’t shown for school and Ms Bustier sighed.

 

“Alya,” she said, and Alya turned around with an abashed look on her face and tucked the photo under her tablet as their classmates snickered at her.

 

“Sorry miss,” she said, and Ms Bustier only nodded before getting back to the lesson. Nino shook his head and nudged Alya with his elbow and grinning at her, gaining a face from Alya as she stuck her tongue out at him. She behaved through the rest of class, though she brought the photo out during breaks. Nino had to guide her through the halls, rolling his eyes as she hyper-focused on her end goal.

 

“Seriously Alya,” he said. “You’re not going to find Ladybug with a photo-“ He paused when his phone went off in his back pocket and he sighed, releasing her as she gave him a strange look. He pulled out his phone and grinned. “Oh hey! It’s Adrien. I’ll see you in class?” He asked and Alya rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

 

“Don’t get lost,” she said, saluting him, and ran off to the locker room. He rolled his eyes and answered his phone.

 

“Hey dude!”

 

***

 

Alya was impossible during their next class, bouncing in her seat and full of nervous energy until the bell rang for lunch. As soon as they were released, Alya grabbed Nino by the arm and yanked him out of the classroom. Nino squawked and was barely able to grab his bag before she was dragging him out of the school building and around to a park bench.

 

“What the heck Alya?” He asked as they sat down and she all but pounced on him, her eyes wide and bright.

 

“I know who Ladybug is!” She squealed and Nino stared at her as Wayzz stiffened and panic just flowed from the poor kwami.

 

“Uh… you do?” He asked and Alya nodded, pulling him in closer and whispering;

 

“It’s Chloe!”

 

Nino jerked back, startled.

 

“You’ve got to be joking,” he said and Alya shook her head, biting her lower lip and squealing as she stomped her feet. “Do you even have proof? I mean, seriously. Chloe? She’s the worst!”

 

“I don’t have proof yet,” Alya admitted. “But I will, and I bet that her terrible attitude is just a cover up to keep suspicion off of her!” Nino gave her a dirty look.

 

“Yeah, no,” he said. “There is no way, nuh-uh.” Alya just snorted, rolling her eyes.

 

“Come on Nino, you’re going to help me get my proof,” she ordered, standing up and slipping her picture of Ladybug into her pants pocket. He stared at her.

 

“What? No way! You go down this rabbit hole, you go on your own!” He told her, and she spun around with her hands on her hips and a piercing glare in her eyes. He shrank back. “Did I say no? I mean… sure Alya, whatever you want. How can I help?” He said meekly, and she smiled brilliantly.

 

***

 

“Wait, you did what?”

 

Marinette’s voice sounded like she’d been gargling rocks, and Nino winced as he paced in the room Gabriel and Natalie had given him. His ma was still gone, apparently deciding to fly to Morocco with a boyfriend she met while vacationing with the rich boyfriend in Germany, so he was still staying with the Agreste’s. Adrien was asleep, curled up on his couch in a warm patch of sunlight with Plagg and Nino didn’t want to disturb him so he’d called Marinette instead.

 

“I agreed to help Alya get proof that Chloe is Ladybug,” he muttered. “I couldn’t help it! She’s very convincing when she wants to do something!” He claimed, throwing an arm in the air. “I mean, I tried to talk her out of it! But she gave me the scary eyes. Scary eyes Marinette! Like a pokemon attack; ‘Alya used scary eyes, Nino can no longer escape’! It was terrible!” Marinette snorted and started laughing making Nino pout as he turned to look at Wayzz.

 

His room was great, really it was. Large bay windows like in Adrien’s room but with burgundy acoustic paneling on the first and second story walls. There were book shelves on the second floor, but they were filled with cds and records for Nino to use. Instead of a foos table, Nino had a state of the art turn table. It was even better than the one he had at home and the speakers were brand new. He loved practicing on it, and Adrien tended to sit in to listen with his head bobbing to the beat. Wayzz even seemed to enjoy it and Plagg had been caught dancing along many times looking absolutely thrilled. It was great to have an audience that enjoyed his work. Other than that the room was still a little empty. Sure he had a computer desk with more screens than necessary and a large screen tv, but the room just screamed lonely and that was the part he hated. At least at the apartment he had walls that helped him pretend that he wasn’t alone. In this room, there was no imagining away the loneliness. Even with Wayzz sitting on his desk eating raspberries and drinking green tea happily.

 

“Come on Marinette, would you have told her no?” Nino asked, and Marinette coughed.

 

“Probably not,” she admitted, her voice still scratchy as she sniffled. “I love Alya, but once she gets an idea in her head its pretty much impossible to talk her out of it. I’m sorry.” Nino sighed.

 

“Yeah well… I managed to talk her into waiting until tomorrow to try anything. I was kind of hoping that you and Adrien would be back to help me,” he told her and she sighed.

 

“Sorry,” she said, sounding miserable. “I have a head cold and Mama worries about me. My fever broke after lunch but she wants me to stay home again tomorrow. What about Adrien, wasn’t he there today?” She asked, and Nino shook his head.

 

“No. My man had some pretty bad nightmares last night and he’s been having a hard time today,” he admitted. “Called me at school because he needed to talk to someone before he got stuck in his head and Natalie and the Old man were in a meeting.” Marinette was quiet for a moment.

 

“Why didn’t he call me?” She asked, her voice small and Nino sighed.

 

“He probably doesn’t want you thinking less of him or something,” he told her. “In that… place… That time, I was always there and I think he just got used to the idea of me not running off when things got rough. He’s afraid to go to you because for some reason he seems to think you’re going to dump him the second he shows any sign of weakness or whatever.” Marinette was quiet for a moment again.

 

“I bet its because the me he knew then was always pushing him away,” she muttered. “But *I* never have! Should I talk to him?” Nino shrugged and went back to pacing.

 

“I guess so,” he replied. “I mean, that Marcus guy he’s been seeing for help keeps telling us that communication is more important than assuming so… Couldn’t hurt I guess.” Marinette made a sad sound.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” she admitted. “I’m always so scared that he’ll walk away again and I don’t want to break up again. I really like him Nino!”

 

“He likes you too you know,” Nino promised, walking over to his turn table and playing with one of the sound buttons. “Right now is just… really hard for him. Hey look, I’ll get him to call you when he wakes up and we’ll come see you tonight when we go for a run. Twenty bucks says he’ll want to stay with you over going for a patrol.” Marinette only sighed.

 

“He hasn’t been interested in kissing me like he used to,” she complained.

 

“Yeah, that’s not you,” Nino said. “He’s getting better but he hasn’t been showing interest in a lot of things. Marcus said that’s normal while he’s getting better. Just give him time.”

 

“Yeah,” Marinette muttered. “But how much time?” Nino shrugged.

 

“I dunno,” he admitted. “I’m just repeating everything Marcus and Wayzz tell me. I’m guessing this is one of those varying things. Wayzz keeps telling me patience is a virtue we all need right now.”

 

“Is it bad that I really want him back to normal now?” Marinette asked and Nino shook his head, even though she couldn’t see.

 

“Nah. I’m pretty sure he wants to be back to normal too,” he replied. “It’s okay. He’s alive so that’s enough for me.”

 

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “You’re right. Thanks for talking to me Nino.” He smirked.

 

“Yeah sure, no problem,” he told her, then sighed. “So what should I do about Alya tomorrow?” Marinette sighed this time.

 

“Sorry Nino, but at this point I’d just try my best to keep her out of trouble. I wish you luck,” she said, and coughed away from the speaker on her phone. Nino groaned and hung his head.

 

***

 

He couldn’t keep Alya out of trouble. She shouldn’t have even been in trouble in the first place! It had been probably the simplest plan Nino had ever heard and he’d agreed because it sounded so low threat. All he had to do was keep Chloe occupied for two minutes while Alya snuck a quick photo of the blondes locker. No problem!

 

Except that Sabrina was a complete and total snitch and Chloe had immediately gone on the war path. Nino had been completely been ignored once Chloe set her sights on Alya, demanding Kim help her get Alya’s phone (which he did) before dragging Alya off to the principals office. So Nino had gone to find Adrien who was talking to Mr D’Argencourt about getting back into fencing. From what Nino overheard, Mr D’Argencourt was more than happy to have Adrien back, even offering private lessons to get him back up to the level of preparedness he needed to participate in competitions in the next couple of months. By the time Adrien had finished talking to his coach, Alya had already sent an angry text message to Nino that had him staring at his screen.

 

“Alya’s been suspended!” He cried when Adrien approached him, the blonde staring at him.

 

“What?” Adrien asked, then cried out when the speakers in the building went off making high pitched squealing noises. Both boys ducked over, covering their ears and hissing in pain while their fellow students did the same. When they looked up, screens were popping up in midair and everyone was staring as a girl with a black mask appeared, smirking.

 

“Hello everyone,” she said, and Nino’s stomach dropped. “I’m Lady Wifi!”

 

“Alya?” He asked and Adrien groaned as a helpless look crossed his face.

 

“No,” he moaned. “Not again!” Nino looked at him horrified.

 

“Don’t blink viewers!” Alya, no, Lady Wifi said, grinning maliciously. “Stay tuned for award winning news, because today I’m going to reveal to everyone Ladybug’s true identity!”

 

“Everyone! Evacuate the school!” The school janitor said, waving his hands at the students and pushing them towards the door. “Go home! Quickly!” Chloe was one of the first out the door as Lady Wifi laughed onscreen. Adrien grabbed Nino’s arm and pulled him.

 

“We need to get Marinette,” he said firmly, his face serious. “And then we need to get to the Grande Paris Hotel.”

 

“What?” Nino asked dumbly. “But why?”

 

“Because Lady Wifi is going to go after Chloe.” Adrien stated and Nino found himself running out of the school without question, Adrien guiding the way.

 

***

 

Ladybug sneezed and groaned, burying her face in Cat Noir’s shoulders as he leapt across rooftops, his arms gripping her legs as she clung to his shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry,” she moaned, and he spared a moment to stop on a roof and smiled at her.

 

“Don’t be,” he told her. “Unless there’s like a giant piece of snot in my hair and in that case, how dare you.”

 

“Ew,” she said, and he snickered before taking back off again, Carapace waiting on the next roof over and looking antsy.

 

“How long before Lady Wifi gets to the hotel?” He asked and Cat Noir shook his head.

 

“Not much longer, but we’ve got time,” he said. “If she follows the same script as last time she’s going to be trying to find areas with a wifi signal that will allow her to travel across the city faster. Good news for us, there’s an outage due to hardware repairs in the neighborhoods around the school today. She’s going to have to do a bit of traveling.”

 

“How much of this fight do you remember?” Ladybug asked and Cat Noir paused.

 

“A bit more than I was expecting to actually,” he admitted. “Her phone’s got the akuma in it, but we’re going to have to be careful. She’s able to pause reality and travel through cell phones as long as there’s a signal.”

 

“So we need to take out the cell tower at the hotel,” Ladybug said with a sniffle. “Maybe the surrounding area.”

 

“Do you know where those towers are?” Carapace asked, “Cause I sure don’t.”

 

“There’s too many for me to destroy before Lady Wifi gets here,” Cat Noir said, shaking his head. “I could go after the one on top of the building, or Carapace could so I can help Ladybug get Chloe out of danger.”

 

“Yeah there’s no way I’m going to be able to destroy a cell tower,” Carapace said, grimacing. “We figured that out at the Louvre. I’m good for defense, and I make a really good battering ram, but that’s my limit. We struggled with the security system for fifteen minutes until I managed to short circuit the whole thing on accident.”

 

“We were lucky Alya distracted the Pharaoh long enough for us to escape and get to her,” Ladybug added and shuddered. “We really could have used you.” She tightened her hold on Cat Noir and he gave her a gentle smile, rubbing his hand over her arm.

 

“Sorry I let you down,” he muttered and she shook her head.

 

“You’ve never let me down,” she said, making sure he heard her. “If anything you needed us and we weren’t there. I’m so sorry.” Carapace shook his head.

 

“Look, what happened that day sucked but Cat’s alive, we’re all together and we’re gonna stay together, and Chloe’s about to get messed up by an akuma who just so happens to be our best friend,” he said, shifting from one foot to the other and looking very concerned. “We should keep going.” Cat Noir nodded and Ladybug leaned her head on his shoulder again and sighed. Her fever was gone but her nose was completely stopped up causing serious sinus pressure. Her head cold, according to the doctor her mama had taken her to that morning, had turned into a sinus infection and she was supposed to take medicine and stay in bed for the rest of the week even though she didn’t have a fever.

 

Instead she was riding piggy back on Cat Noir, heading for an akuma battle and wishing her entire body would stop hurting.

 

Cat Noir’s next leap came with a hard landing, and she groaned at how it made her head ache. He rubbed her arm again, whispering an apology, and ran towards the edge of the roof top.

 

“One more hop and we can rest for a minute,” he promised. “We should still have a little time before Alya gets here.”

 

“We still have to find Chloe,” Carapace said, his voice sounding disgusted and Cat Noir shifted before taking another leap. His landing was a little easier this time, but it didn’t stop the pain that ran down Ladybug’s body. Oh how she just wanted to curl up in a bed and sleep for a week.

 

“Chloe’s in her room,” Cat Noir told them, and squatted down so that Ladybug could stand. She put her feet on the ground, releasing his neck with shaking hands, and nearly toppled over. Carapace grabbed her, his eyes wide as Cat Noir turned to steady her. They were on top of one of the business buildings across from the Grande Paris Hotel. She got her footing under her and waved them off, both boys looking concerned.

 

“How do you know Chloe’s in her room?” She asked, still waving them off and rubbing her forehead. Cat Noir smirked a little at that and pulled out his staff, turned on the camera feature, and zoomed in on Chloe’s room just in time for them to see Chloe smack herself in the face with a familiar red yo-yo. She was dressed in a replica Ladybug costume, complete with a mask and Carapace snorted.

 

“Please tell me you recorded that,” he said, and Cat Noir gave him a dirty look.

 

“I would never,” he claimed, tucking his staff back into place above his twitching belt tail even as something dinged on Ladybug’s yo-yo. A similar noise came from Carapace’s shield and he detached a turtle shell shaped piece from right near the gold straps that attached the shield to his arm. A communicator that he pressed and snickered at when a glowing screen appeared.

 

“Yeah right,” Carapace grinned, his eyes twinkling as Ladybug checked her yo-yo and found the video of Chloe hitting herself playing for her. “Once everything’s set to rights, I’m sending this to Alya.” Cat Noir looked a little uncomfortable.

 

“Uh, how about we just… keep that one to ourselves…” he said nervously. “I’m not sure-“

 

A scream interrupted him and he cursed as he looked back at the hotel. They could just make out a dark form with red hair walking in Chloe’s room.

 

“She’s early!” Cat Noir exclaimed.

 

“Or we’re late!” Carapace said, readying his shield. “What’s the plan?”

 

“Cat,” Ladybug said, gritting her teeth. “You’re going to have to carry me.” He didn’t hesitate, only nodded and lifted her with one arm while grabbing his staff with the other.

 

“Carapace, make a hole for us,” Cat ordered and Carapace grinned, all teeth.

 

“I’m going to Captain America the shit out of this!” He exclaimed, and leapt.

 

He smashed through Chloe’s expensive patio doors with a shattering of glass and metal, kneeling to absorb the force of the impact from landing while keeping his shield in front of him. Cat Noir and Ladybug landed right behind him, Ladybug clinging to Cat Noir as he stood with his staff at the ready. Lady Wifi stood before them, shocked. Next to her Chloe was de-masked and frozen, a pink circular pause sign trapping her in place, and the akuma snarled as she looked back and forth between Ladybug and Chloe.

 

“Imposter!” She snarled, throwing down the Ladybug mask and making a swiping motion on her phone. A circle that had been floating in midair disappeared and Chloe’s pause circle disappeared with it, leaving the blonde to stumble and land face first on the carpeted floor with a cry. Lady Wifi turned back to the heroes, her phone pointed at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 

“You won’t trick me again!” She cried, and made a swiping motion on her phone. Cat Noir jumped away, Ladybug clinging to him, and Carapace rolled in the opposite direction. A pink pause button flying past them.

 

“Carapace!” Cat Noir shouted, running and holding Ladybug close as she gritted her teeth. She was dizzy, and everything was starting to spin. “Get the girl out of here!”

 

“What about you two?” Carapace shouted back, crying out when Lady Wifi whirled at him and flung a pause at him. He dodged it and rolled in front of Chloe who screeched and curled into a ball.

 

“We’ve got this!” Cat Noir told him, standing by Chloe’s door and pushing it open. He pulled Ladybug out into the hall and ran for the stair well.

 

“Not the… elevator?” Ladybug asked through clenched teeth as Lady Wifi rushed out after them.

 

“Never take an elevator in an emergency,” Cat Noir said, distracted as he picked her up bridal style and burst into the stairwell and carried her up. “We need to take out that tower, stop the signal before she-“ He stopped suddenly, cursing, and Ladybug looked and groaned. The door to the roof was sealed with a pink pause button and Cat Noir snarled. “She’s even smarter this time,” he muttered. “We have to be careful. She wants to know who you are, that’s her fixation.” Ladybug let her head drop on his shoulder, her eyes closing.

 

“Who was it who said I shouldn’t worry about her learning my identity?” She asked and sighed when he rubbed her back and nuzzled the top of her head.

 

“She’s not going to find out now,” he promised, turning and running back down the stairs. “Once this is over I’m taking you home, and then I’m going to make excuses to come over and spoil you for the rest of the week. And then when you’re feeling better I’m going to kiss you silly.”

 

“Mmm…” Ladybug hummed, smiling. “Promises.” She sighed and opened her eyes, frowning as they passed two doors with pause buttons on them. “How…?”

 

“She’s setting a trap,” Cat Noir told her. “She did this last time. I got locked in a freezer. I don’t want that to happen again, and I’m not really sure what else to expect. I should have taken us to the roof first thing.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up over this,” Ladybug said, rubbing her forehead against his chin. He loved nuzzling, she’d learned that months ago, and even now it made him purr. “We’ll figure this out and set everything right. You’ll see.” Cat Noir paused in his run, gazing at her fondly.

 

“You always have so much faith in me,” he said, and she smiled at him.

 

“You’ve never failed me once kitty,” she replied. “I know we can do this. Together.” He kissed her forehead, she hugged him a little tighter, and he started back down the stairs again.

 

“Get ready my lady,” he said gently. “It’ll be over soon and I’ll get you back home and in bed so you can sleep.” She sighed, relieved at the thought.

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

They came across a door without a pause sign, and Cat Noir entered with caution. His ears were pointed straight up, his tail jerking left and right as he peered around with wide eyes. The slits in his eyes that Ladybug was used to were blown wide open as he sniffed the air and crouched low to the ground. Cat Noir was hunting. They were on the dining floor, tables set up for dinners and as Ladybug looked she saw;

 

“Cell phones?” She whispered, getting to her feet slowly and crouching with Cat Noir. He nodded.

 

“She teleports through them,” he warned, and she nodded as she pulled out her yo-yo and grit her teeth.

 

“Let’s take them out then,” she said, reaching up to the table closest to them and smashing the phone. Lady Wifi appeared two tables over, grinning.

 

“My, my,” she drawled. “You are a smart little bug, aren’t you?” She lifted her phone, only to have to teleport away when Cat Noir threw a table at her. It crashed into a far wall, splintering into pieces. Ladybug looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Isn’t that a bit extreme?” She asked, and he shrugged as his claws ripped into the expensive hotel carpeting as he tensed.

 

“She dodged,” he said. “And she’s an akuma right now. A table isn’t going to hurt her, trust me. I’d never throw anything at her that could actually hurt her!” He yelped then, pushing her aside as a pink pause button flew at them, hitting the floor nearby when it missed them.

 

“Take out the phones!” Cat Noir cried, and Ladybug dizzily stood up and started smashing away with her yo-yo even as Lady Wifi appeared and disappeared, leading them closer to the kitchen. Every time she tried to send an attack, Cat Noir would throw something at her. He used a chair, then center pieces when even throwing the chair at Lady Wifi got him a dirty look from Ladybug.

 

Finally Ladybug took out the last phone, and Lady Wifi grinned before running into the kitchen. Ladybug slumped, leaning on a table and groaning as Cat Noir came to her side.

 

“My eyes hurt,” she whined, and when he wrapped an arm around her she turned and put all of her weight on him. “I don’t feel good.” He frowned and wrapped both arms around her.

 

“I’m going to try something,” he said. “Let me know if it hurts.” He rested his head on hers, took a deep breath and sighed. She felt… warm. The warmth started at the top of her head and tingled all the way down to her toes. The pressure in her head started to lift and she sighed in relief, only to realize Cat Noir was starting to lean a little heavily on her. “Cat?” She asked, sniffling, and he grunted before standing and releasing her. Or at least trying to stand anyway.

 

He stumbled and blinked, his face ashen and she gaped.

 

“What did you do?” She asked and he shook his head as if trying to clear it.

 

“I… Tikki said I helped… when your ankle broke. I… forced magic… oh god…” he pushed away from her, stumbling past a table before toppling over and vomiting. She started, rushing to his side, and he waved her off. “Lady Wifi,” he muttered. “I’ll be right in, hurry!” She hesitated, and when he waved at her again she took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“I’ll put a stop to this quick!” She promised, and ran. She slowed down at the kitchen doors, remembering how Cat Noir had entered the dining room and crouched down to peek in. Lady Wifi wasn’t in view, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t waiting. Spotting a pot on the floor, Ladybug reached out for it and grabbed it, using the reflective bottom to look into the kitchen and found her. Lady Wifi was hiding near the open freezer, her phone in one hand and her other hand posed over the screen ready to swipe.

 

Ladybug had to be quick, so she rushed into the room, immediately using the cooking island for protection as Lady Wifi jumped out to throw pause buttons at her. She drew Lady Wifi away from the freezer, throwing ladles and spatulas at her, making her dodge as much as Ladybug had to. The girls chased each other, Lady Wifi growling when a pot was thrown at her.

 

“Quit playing Ladybug!” She snapped. “I *will* learn your identity and I *will* get your miraculous!” She smirked then, suddenly, and rushed at Ladybug bodily slamming into her and pushing her back. Ladybug cried out, and fell into a cold shelf. She looked up, horrified, just in time to see Lady Wifi swipe a circle with a camera in it before slamming the freezer door shut and locking it.

 

“You want out?” Lady Wifi jeered, her voice muffled by the heavy metal door as Ladybug rushed over to try and find a way out and glared at the akuma through the frosted window. “Better use that lucky charm of yours!” She laughed, and turned away. Ladybug shivered and eyed the freezer before looking down at her yo-yo. She grit her teeth and threw her yo-yo up.

 

“Lucky Charm!” She shouted, and blinked when a heavy magnet with a switch on the side landed in her hands. “What do I do with this?” she whispered, and glared at the camera as she shook.

 

***

 

Lady Wifi barely made it two steps before she was tackled to the ground. Cat Noir snarled at her, gripping her wrists as he pinned her to the floor.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” He shouted, and grunted when Lady Wifi planted her feet on his stomach and kicked him off. He stumbled back, regained his footing, and found himself stuck to the wall by pause button circles on his hands. This time, the roles were reversed and he did not like it. He snarled at Lady Wifi as she dusted herself off and grinned at him.

 

“Ladybug is my goal, but Hawkmoth is curious about who *you* are more,” she said, walking over with her phone held delicately in one hand while the other reached up and grabbed the edge of his mask. It felt like she was pinching the skin on his face and tugging hard, and he hissed at her as the ears on top of his head went flat.

 

“That hurts!” He snapped, and she jerked away from him with wide eyes.

 

“What? How?” She asked and he growled at her.

 

“It’s magic,” he snarled, his voice becoming a growl, and she frowned as the purple mask of Hawkmoth appeared over her face. She stood straight, her hands falling to her sides as her eyes glazed over.

 

“You,” she said, her voice echoed by a familiar male voice that he just wanted to rip the shreds.

 

“Me,” he snarled back, and Lady Wifi… no, Hawkmoth, smirked.

 

“I believe you misunderstand my purpose Cat Noir,” Hawkmoth said, his voice and subsequently Lady Wifi’s voice silky. “If you give me your miraculous, all of those nightmares you envisioned will never happen. I will make sure of it.” Cat Noir glared.

 

“Nightmares?” He asked, and Hawkmoth nodded.

 

“I have a… trustworthy source who believes what you’ve been seeing, when I made you an akuma, are… glimpses from a future that could be. Perhaps it is horrors tied to the power of your miraculous but none-the-less, your nightmares are a possible reality that very well could be or might have been,” he said, his voice gentle and Cat Noir stiffened. He wanted to run, wanted to throw up… wanted to make Hawkmoth stop talking. “I could prevent all of that Cat Noir,” Hawkmoth continued, Lady Wifi leaning in closer to him and grinning as Cat Noir struggled to press himself further against the wall.

 

“Who… how do you…” he stammered, and Hawkmoth grinned.

 

“You’re not the only one with a magical helper,” the villain purred softly. “And mine told me a little secret. Yours can see possible ends. The destruction of Paris for one, maybe the end of the world if there appears to be some magical force that could bring it about. It helped me realize, I was thinking too small! Wanting too little from the power of the ladybug and the cat combined! Here I am, wanting back one person when I could save millions! With your miraculous and Ladybug’s, I could save the world!” Lady Wifi threw her hands in the air, her eyes taking on a manic glint that had Cat Noir staring.

 

“Are you insane?” He asked, and Lady Wifi/Hawkmoth hesitated. “Do you really believe that using the miraculous like that will save the world? Magic is give and take Hawkmoth! Like… Newtons Third Law! For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. For every life saved, another must die! That’s how the magic you want to use works! That’s why we can’t combine the miraculous’s! Alone, separate, we can use them to protect and fight back. Combined, there must be a price paid! You want to protect Paris? Then another city must suffer and fall. You want to protect the entire world from evil? That’s an even bigger scale! Protect the world for a day and the next day it would be gone! Maybe you just want to wipe out all evil. Well, what do you define as evil Hawkmoth? Who would you wipe out? Innocent people could die simply because they meet some stupid criteria you put into place, all because they could ‘possibly’ go wrong. You take out the opportunity for free will! You can’t do that Hawkmoth! Hell, you could kill people because they wear jeans for all I know! Jeans aren’t evil Hawkmoth!”

 

The jean comment was unnecessary, he knew, but he had to say something. He was panicking, and Hawkmoth was talking to him through an akuma in a way the man never had before. It was unnerving, and Ladybug was trapped. He was running out of time!

 

Hawkmoth snarled at him, then paused as something crashed in the dining room. Carapace appeared around the corner a moment later, grinning as he held his shield in front of him.

 

“Oh hey!” He exclaimed. “Forget about me?”

 

Lady Wifi frowned, Hawkmoth’s emblem still lit on her face.

 

“I will have those miraculous’s,” he/she snarled, and leapt into the air only to disappear in a flicker, like a tv with bad reception. A moment later the pause signs on Cat Noir’s hands disappeared and he tumbled forward and would have hit the floor if Carapace hadn’t grabbed him.

 

“What took you so long?” Cat Noir asked, grimacing as his stomach clenched. Apparently he wasn’t fully recovered from using his own magic on Ladybug. Carapace nodded at something near the ceiling.

 

“Got caught up in listening to the conversation,” he said as Cat followed his vision and frowned at the circled with a video camera. “Sorry dude.” He paused. “Was what you said true?” He asked, and Cat Noir sighed as he got his feet under him and stumbled to the freezer door. There was another pause circle on it and he growled at it.

 

“Yes,” he said. “I’m not going to let innocent people die just because some mad man thinks he found an ‘easy’ button.” He dug his fingers in between the crease of the metal door and it’s siding, the metal screeching in protest. “Get out of the way!” He warned, and Carapace took a step back as Cat Noir put all of his strength into ripping the door out of its molding. The door came with a terrible screech and falling plaster, and he flung it into the wall behind him. The wall was smashed and the door was crumbled, but he didn’t care. Ladybug was standing in front of him, shivering with blue lips as she stumbled into his arms.

 

“C-Cold,” she managed to say, before her legs failed and she tumbled down. He caught her, Carapace rushing over and kneeling down beside them both.

 

“Geez! Its even worse than it looked on the big screen!” Carapace hissed, and Cat Noir stared at him. “Lady Wifi had a camera in the freezer too. We’ve got split screen going on out there.”

 

“We need to stop Lady Wifi now,” Cat Noir warned, taking Ladybug in his arms and trying to get his feet under him. When he stumbled, Carapace steadied him looking worried.

 

“Man, you’re wiped! You need to rest!” He warned, and Cat Noir shook his head.

 

“Ladybug’s the only one who can stop Lady Wifi and put everything back to rights,” he said, blinking away dizziness. Where had that come from? “We need to get to the-“ His vision whited out, and the next thing he knew he and Ladybug were on the floor in the dining room, a table cloth wrapped around them as Carapace rubbed Ladybug’s arms. She was groaning and shifting, slowly coming around, and he was pressed against her back.

 

“Come on guys,” Carapace said through clenched teeth. There was a beeping sound and he cursed. “Girl don’t you lose that transformation now!”

 

“Oh,” Cat Noir said, feeling detached as he reached out and grabbed one of Ladybug’s ears, closing his eyes and focusing on the earring. It made a trilling noise, and when he pulled his hand away all five spots were in place. The earrings were glowing, and Carapace was staring at him.

 

“Seriously?” The green teen exclaimed. “Dude, stop! You’re killing yourself!”

 

“Hmm?” Cat Noir heard himself hum in reply, his hand falling to rest on Ladybug’s arm as his strength failed and the room swirled around him.

 

“Magic! I can see the flow of it!” Carapace snapped. “Well, kind of! I’m still getting used to all of this. You’re losing your color! You’re supposed to glow black, not white!”

 

“Glow?” Cat Noir murmured, and Carapace shuddered as the blonde looked at his hand and saw black claws. “‘M tired,” he slurred, and Carapace gave him a worried look as Ladybug took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was sitting up, rubbing her arms, when Cat Noir’s vision faded out and he fainted away again.

 

_There’s always a price._

 

_***_

 

They hid Cat Noir. They had to, they didn’t want Lady Wifi or anyone else finding him so they grabbed some table linens and found a closet out of the way and laid him down on the floor before shutting the door and praying he’d stay safe. His ring had beeped at them, one of his paw pads disappearing, and Ladybug felt her breath catch.

 

“The roof,” she said as soon as Carapace shut the door. “We’ve got to get there. Now!”

 

“The doors in the stair case all have that pause button on them,” he warned her. “We’ll have to scale the building.” She frowned, eying the magnet and her yo-yo.

 

“I’ll swing us out to the building across the street, and from there we’ll swing to the roof. I’ll need you to distract Lady Wifi while I take out the cell tower. If you can get her phone, do that and destroy it. I’ll purify the butterfly. We need to hurry!” She told him, and he nodded before looping an arm around her and running with her to the shattered window he’d burst through to get to them.

 

“Ready when you are!” He shouted as they leapt through into the air, and she threw her yo-yo, tugging on it when it wrapped around a chimney and holding tight as they were flung immediately upwards. As soon as their feet hit the roof, she turned and flung her yo-yo back a the Grande Paris Hotel, snagging a bolted table and tugging again so they were flying back to the roof. They only took a moment to look, Carapace tapping her shoulder when he spied the tower and she grinned as they ran to it, only to paused as Lady Wifi appeared in front of them.

 

“You’re so smart,” she drawled. “But the game is over! Give me your miraculous!” She shouted, and swiped at her screen, a pause circle flying out. The heroes dodged in opposite directions, Ladybug shouting;

 

“Keep her distracted! I’ll get the tower!”

 

“On it!” Carapace replied, and threw his shield. Lady Wifi dodged, turned her attention on Ladybug who was rushing to the tower, and cried out when the shield returned. It slammed into the back of her head, knocking her down and Carapace grinned showing teeth. “Magic shield baby!” He crowed, and squawked when Lady Wifi swiped another pause at him and he had to dodge.

 

Ladybug didn’t bother to roll her eyes, tossing her yo-yo up to wrap it around the tower and pull herself up as Lady Wifi focused on Carapace. Ladybug took the magnet, stuck it to the component box of the tower and flipped the switch. She let out a squeal when the box sparked, and turned just in time to see Lady Wifi swipe on her phone and start when nothing happened.

 

“What?” She shouted, and turned to Ladybug with a snarl. Ladybug grinned and saluted her as Carapace rushed over and snatched the phone out of the akuma’s hands, dancing away from her and dropping the phone on the ground before slamming his shield down on it. The force of the blow shattered the phone, and he watched as the akuma butterfly flittered away as fast as it could.

 

“Not so fast!” Cried Ladybug, flinging her yo-yo and catching the butterfly before slinging the yo-yo back and tapping the case. The backing opened up like a ladybug shell and she smiled as the pure white butterfly flew away. “Bye bye little butterfly,” she said gently, waving at it before turning and grabbing the magnet. She flung it in the air as Lady Wifi turned back into Alya Cesaire, crying out;

 

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

 

The pink ladybugs swarmed, fixing the tower and repairing damage to the hotel as they went and Alya blinked.

 

“What?” She asked, her eyes wide. “Where am I?” Carapace put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Welcome to the Grande Paris Hotel,” he teased as Ladybug hopped down from the tower and walked over, reaching down with shaking hands to retrieve Alya’s phone for her.

 

“Here,” she said, and Alya jumped and gasped.

 

“Ladybug!” She exclaimed, taking her phone almost reverently and clutching it to her chest. “Oh my gosh! Can I get an interview?” She begged, and Ladybug hesitated, looking at Carapace.

 

“Maybe some other time,” she said, and Carapace nodded. “Can you take her home? I’ll meet you back at… um… the turtle’s lair?” He gave her a look, wrapping an arm around Alya.

 

“First off, I have no idea where this girl lives, and second,” he lifted a finger at her. “I know exactly where you’re talking about and don’t you dare call it that again. This isn’t Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.” Ladybug frowned at him.

 

“Just go,” she said, and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “Just bring him home safe okay?” She nodded as Alya gaped at them.

 

“What, can’t I come?” She asked, even as Carapace guided her towards the side of the roof. “I can keep a secret! Honest!” Carapace just latched his shield to his back and took her in his arms bridal style.

 

“Come on Wonder woman. Let’s get you home before your family freaks out,” he told her, and leapt. The force of his jump took him to the opposite roof, and after a moment Ladybug saw him up and running before he hopped another rooftop and was off. She breathed a sigh of relief, then grunted as a wave of dizziness hit her.

 

“Okay,” she told herself, forcing steps to the stairwell door. “I can do this. Get Cat Noir and head to Master Fu. I can do this.”

 

She stumbled on the stairs twice before making it to the dining room, and sighed in relief when she saw that Cat Noir was still in uniform when she opened the closet door. His paw pad was down two pads, the third was blinking sluggishly. She lifted him up and nearly tumbled down on the floor, shaking her head as dizziness hit again, and hurried back up to the roof. She could hear voices in the stair well as workers and guests returned, and she flung her yo-yo up and tugged. She was shot back up the top of the stairwell with Cat Noir limp in her arms. She ended up adjusting him to a fireman’s carry before getting back out on the roof and flinging her yo-yo out.

 

Somehow they made it to Master Fu’s, the older man hurrying them inside to his parlor and forcing Ladybug to not only set Cat Noir down, but to lay down beside him on the futon.

 

“You’re both in a bad state,” he warned. “Release your transformation and rest. I will take care of everything.” She nodded, curling up next to Cat Noir with her head on his shoulder and sighed as she did as she was told. Darkness took her to the sound of Tikki laughing strangely.

 

***

 

Tikki was giggling and rubbing her head on the futon sheets when Nino arrived. He dropped his transformation and lifted an eyebrow at the red kwami, ignoring the fact that Marinette and Adrien were wrapped around each other in sleep on the futon.

 

“What’s wrong with Tikki?” He asked, even as Wayzz inhaled sharply and flew quickly to Master Fu’s side.

 

“This is wrong!” Wayzz cried. “She is out of cycle!”

 

“We know,” Plagg groaned from him place in Master Fu’s hands, and Tikki made a crooning sound that had him shuddering before panting. “I can’t… too much…”

 

“You mustn’t bond with her,” Master Fu warned, clutching at Plagg as Tikki crooned again, arching her back and sliding her head on the sheets before giggling. Wayzz shuddered, and zipped away to the door, hiding there and eyeing the red kwami nervously. “Your chosen are much too young.”

 

“Parents aren’t,” Tikki slurred and giggled, climbing on all fours and falling over with a cackle. Nino stared, feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Is she… drunk or something?” He asked, and Plagg made a strange yowling sound that had Tikki pausing. Her eyes were wide, the blue swallowed by the black iris’s that were blown wide open. She crooned back and Plagg shuddered again.

 

“From what Plagg was able to tell me, Adrien pushed his magic on Marinette to heal her sinus infection. It… mostly did the job but she is still sick with a cold,” Master Fu explained. “The rest of his magic was absorbed by Tikki to keep Marinette from suffering an imbalance. Since Adrien is still young, he does not have much control. He over did it, and then again when he fed magic into the earrings to keep Ladybug from losing her transformation.”

 

“That’s when his magic went white,” Nino said, nodding, and Master Fu frowned and gave him a hard look.

 

“It appears Adrien is not the only one who may need training,” the older man said, causing Nino to look at him in surprise. They both jumped when Plagg yowled again and Tikki giggled before crooning back.

 

“Tikki is drunk on magic, she cannot fly,” Master Fu continued. “And Plagg is weak from all the magic use so he will not be able to… bond with her.” Nino frowned, then made a face.

 

“You mean have sex,” he stated, then stepped back. “Wait, Kwami can have sex?”

 

“It’s called bonding,” Wayzz corrected from the hallway, his voice sounding aggravated. “And no. The rest of us do not… require such things. Plagg and Tikki are… unique.”

 

“But you can do it,” Nino pressed and Wayzz made an irritated noise, which was strange coming from the normally gentle kwami.

 

“Yes, but it’s not something we talk about,” he snapped. “And Master I must request that we leave this room. She is affecting me, and she will affect you and Nino soon if you do not get space between you.” He was snappish, rude, and Nino was confused even as Master Fu nodded and stood.

 

“Of course Wayzz, forgive me,” he said, and came around the futon and waved Nino with him. The teen hesitated as Plagg’s yowling became more frantic.

 

“Wait, what about Adrien and Marinette?” He asked, and Wayzz snorted.

 

“They’re asleep,” he growled, flying further into the hall. “Out of all of us, they are safest at the moment.”

 

“Dude, what has gotten into you?” Nino asked, following Master Fu out into the hall and waiting as the older man shut the door on Tikki’s now sad crooning.

 

“It is Tikki,” Master Fu said sadly. “She is in heat, and as the kwami of creation that means her magic is causing others to go into ‘heat’ as well.” He held his hands up for Nino to see Plagg laying there, his glowing eyes glazed as he panted. His tongue hanging from his mouth before he shuddered and yowled again. “Plagg is her mate, and can only react to her. Until they bond, their magic will affect others and send both humans and kwami into either a mating frenzy or it will boost their creativity depending on how far away they are.

 

“In the past, this has meant that their chosen were unable to fight for a week at most,” he explained. “Though the templars learned that Tikki has a cycle and only goes into a heat every one hundred years. Normally she is dormant at that time, so the heat passes without any real issues, and her last heat was in 1996. She was dormant then, and the only issue was that her miraculous and Plagg’s glowed for a week. I had to cover their miraculous's to keep anyone from noticing. She is not due for another heat for another eighty-one years!”

 

“So… Adrien and Marinette…” Nino asked, feeling nervous. Master Fu frowned.

 

“If they transform this next week they will be overcome by Tikki and Plagg’s heat. Yes,” he said and Wayzz snarled, his eyes red rimmed.

 

“They are too young,” he snapped, and Master Fu nodded.

 

“There are other ways,” he said gently, as if trying to calm Wayzz. “Tikki mentioned parents, and she’s not wrong. I am, just uncomfortable with leaving Tikki and Plagg in a room with two adults who know nothing of them, and risk having the two of them seen.”

 

“What if we just wait it out?” Nino asked and Master Fu sighed, reaching to rub Plagg’s head and stopping immediately when it caused Plagg to arch his back and yowl loudly. They could hear Tikki croon in reply through the door.

 

“Tikki would seek out Plagg with her magic, mildly affecting anyone touched by it. If we allow Tikki and Plagg to come together they could bond,” he said, “And with the magic that is released from their bond, anyone awake and in the immediate vicinity will be affected. It is different when they are dormant. There is no magic to release as they sleep and their miraculous are magically connected, so the cycle passes. But they are not dormant now and there is too much magic built up in Tikki. We may have to keep Adrien and Marinette separated until this is over. If we keep Tikki and Plagg apart for the duration of Tikki’s heat, it will end and we will have another hundred years before she has another cycle.”

 

“Can we just take the jewelry?” Nino asked and Fu shook his head.

 

“For the kwami to go dormant, their chosen must denounce them,” he explained. Nino frowned at this, then nodded at Wayzz.

 

“Okay, so why is Wayzz being a jerk?” He asked, and was surprised when Wayzz growled at him.

 

“The kwami are affected by Tikki’s heat,” Master Fu said. “Just as Plagg is. Where he wants nothing more than to bond with his mate, the others simply become… frustrated.” Nino blinked.

 

“They get horny,” he said flatly and Master Fu sighed as Wayzz turned his back on Nino.

 

“Essentially, yes,” Master Fu admitted. “Without their other half to help balance with their magic, kwami will not bond which means Wayzz and the others simply suffer until Tikki’s magic calms and their own returns to its balance. As long as they are a far enough distance away they are fine. It is the same for us. If we are not in the same room, we will not be affected.”

 

“Try the same house,” Wayzz muttered, turning around and nodding at something on the floor by the door. Nino and Master Fu both looked down, the teen frowning. If he looked to the side of the door he could see some kind of red cloud seeping out from beneath the crack at the bottom. If he looked directly at it, it disappeared.

 

“What is that?” He muttered, and Master Fu looked at him in surprise.

 

“You can see it?” he asked, and Nino hesitated before nodding. “That is Tikki’s magic. She is trying to get to Plagg.” Nino’s eyes went wide. “She appears to have an abundance of it this time.”

 

“Wait, does that mean if we leave Tikki with Marinette, she’s going to send that stuff across Paris?” He asked, and Master Fu cringed.

 

“If Plagg is not nearby then yes,” he admitted and Wayzz groaned.

 

“Adrien lives half way across town!” He howled, and Nino shushed him.

 

“Then we just keep Tikki near Plagg for the week,” he said, and Master Fu frowned at him. Nino shrugged. “You used ofuda when we put Adrien in a trance, and you said that Tikki can’t affect us if we’re not in the same room as her. Or building,” he amended when Wayzz snorted at him. “We can put Tikki in my bathroom, at the mansion, and seal off the room. Right?” He asked, and Master Fu hummed, stroking his goatee as his eyes widened in consideration.

 

“It has been centuries since something like that was done,” he admitted. “I remember reading about it during my studies. It may work.”

 

“What about Plagg?” Wayzz said, his voice dry. “He’ll just go looking for her. He always does. Look at him.” They did, and Nino frowned at the sight of Plagg struggling to get his feet under him, clinging to Master Fu’s fingers before trying to get airborne and failing. He released another yowl.

 

“The further he is from Tikki, the more sane he’ll be,” Master Fu reasoned, and he nodded. “All right. We’ll do it. We’ll seal Tikki, and if you don’t mind, we will seal Plagg in another room and explain the situation to him when he sobers. But first, I need you to transform and make sure Marinette gets home safely. We can leave her a note to explain the situation.” Nino nodded and waved Wayzz over, the turtle sulking as he flew to the teens side.

 

“Sure thing Master Fu,” he said, grinning. “Just tell me what to do!”

 

***

 

Humans.

 

Always so sure of themselves and their grasp on magic.

 

Plagg scoffed as he heard Adrien and Nino joke around on the other side of the bathroom door. Tikki was in the building, he could smell her. His chosen wasn’t unaffected by her heat. He could hear Nino teasing him about being caught with Marinette by the girls parents during lunch, but Adrien wasn’t trying to mate with his girl so it wasn’t like there was any lasting damage.

 

It had only been a day or maybe two, and he could feel her. The ofuda were annoying. Plagg hated it, but the distance made sense. The kittens weren’t ready for that yet, he had to protect them after all. He shuddered, his heart aching and his back arching as Tikki’s scent hit him again. Nino wasn’t trained, unless he was looking he couldn’t see her magic slowly drifting through the drains through the house. Wayzz was staying out of the bathrooms for now, up high and away from the low moving magic, calm enough in the rest of the mansion and unaware.

 

Tikki was calling for him.

 

The distance was physically hurting now, and Plagg had to bite back an answering yowl when he heard her croon drifting up through the sink drain. He was glad Adrien and Nino had already taken care of their morning bathroom rituals in the guest bathroom down the hall. It made it easier to hide that he was not calming down.

 

He was getting worse.

 

He panted, his back arching again as Tikki crooned for him, and he looked up at the windows and door. Ofuda were pasted at every exit in the bathroom (thanks Wayzz, you asshole), and spelled to keep all magic contained in the room while keeping Kwami from escaping, but they weren’t on the sink drains. Like the one he was lying on top of.

 

He heard the door shut to Adrien’s bed room. Listened to the silence and smirked. The boys were gone. He wanted to zip down into the drains immediately, follow Tikki’s magic, go to her. Bond with her.

 

But he waited. He had to. Had to keep from getting caught. Time passed slowly, painfully, and it had to be an hour or so before he realized he was yowling into the drain, Tikki’s croons coming faster and more urgent. He shuddered, yowled, and phased into the drain pipe. He followed it along its curvy path until he finally made his way out, popping out of a sink that held Tikki in a nest of scarves. Obviously from Marinette. Stupid humans. Tikki was shuddering, her eyes wide and she nuzzled him when he came to her side.

 

“No humans,” she slurred, and though she wasn’t as over powered as she had been after Lady Wifi, she was still running high on her heat. She wouldn’t be making sense soon and Plagg moaned at her.

 

“Office,” he managed to say, curling around her and she buzzed which made him purr.

 

“Ofuda,” she whispered and he snarled, green magic spiking across his back. The ofuda on the bathroom door sparked, then burned, curling into dust and dropping to the floor. It exhausted him. Without Adrien nearby to pull magic from, he couldn’t do such feats and expect to have energy left.

 

But Tikki was in heat, and she had magic to share… needed to share. It had to go somewhere, and he couldn’t take it all.

 

He nuzzled her, she crooned and he yowled before they took to the air. Curled around each other and uncaring of their surroundings as they headed to the two humans on the floor below. Humans who could handle a heat surely. Humans old enough to… deal with a heat… alone…

 

It was going to be a glorious bond.

 

 

_End Chapter 6_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a comment in this story about black cats being unlucky. I don't actually agree with that. Black cats are my absolute favorite, and mine is currently playing with my children. Black cats are *the* best, and that *is* fact. :)
> 
> I struggled so hard with this chapter. I wanted to get on to the next one half way through the Lady Wifi portion and had to write, delete, and rewrite the fight multiple times. Mostly because when I wrote this, I wanted to see if I could actually write a legit akuma fight. I think I did alright. This past week has been a bundle of anxiety for this story so... yeah. Of course now I'm enjoying the crap out of writing it again (I just started on Ch 10 today), back the way I did when I first started, and I think I'm just going to ride it out that way. Hopefully I'm able to keep you all interested. ^^'
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed and because I'm sure someone will want a heads up (and it's always nice to have a heads up):  
> Next chapter has sex in it. Obviously not the kids, but its there. Warnings apply and we're rated the way we are for a reason. Question now is... should I up the rating from Mature to Explicit? Opinions appreciated!
> 
> No seriously.
> 
> I really need advice on that so... please let me know what you feel brings a story from Mature to Explicit because I'm actually worried about it... ^^' Thanks for the help everyone!
> 
> Oh yeah, link time:
> 
> I chose the 4th Brigade for Marcus's grandfather because they were the first one I found AND they were right where my story needed them to be. Also, in true Australian fashion, they were badass. I kind of fell in love with them... Here's some info on them:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/4th_Brigade_(Australia)


	7. Everything Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stay with the Mature rating. 
> 
> Read the warning folks...
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> There is sex in this chapter. Two consenting if not very confused ADULTS.  
> Also, language. Some cursing.  
> And finally, there is some drinking in this chapter. Apparently the adults have issues...
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> This is a long chapter, there's a lot happening so... I'm not good at writing descriptive sex scenes.... so don't expect a lot. They're kinda short so you can skip them if you want.

_Chapter 7: Everything Changes_

 

When Gabriel found Nooroo and he learned of the ladybug and the black cat miraculous, he felt hope for the first time in a year. With Emilie gone, the world had seemed bleak and empty. Then Nooroo had appeared after he put on a broach he’d discovered, and the book Emilie had given him before she disappeared (not dead, he refused to believe dead no matter what anyone told him) began to make sense. He’d studied that book, poured over it and let it absorb him… inspire him, and then he’d made Nooroo tell him everything.

 

He’d become Hawkmoth after that day, unstoppable, determined… powerful. And yet still not enough to stop Ladybug and Cat Noir. Not enough to get their miraculous’s. It was something that haunted him at night and burned in his stomach. So he wasn’t surprised when he became sick one afternoon. The dizziness had been sudden, and his stomach had churned as he had gripped his desk in his office and gave the day up as a loss. Initially he’d taken relief in knowing that Adrien was behaving and attending the fall photoshoot, but then Natalie had called. Adrien was in the hospital. Dehydration, food poisoning, exhaustion. A trifecta of things gone wrong, and he’d ordered Natalie to stay with his son until he could come home.

 

He decided that night to transform, bring out an akuma and draw out Ladybug and Cat Noir while Adrien was kept in the hospital and Natalie was detained. She knew of his doings, and while she did not entirely approve he knew she would not get in his way. She was like ice, uncaring of Gabriel’s actions… at least until those actions affected Adrien in a negative way. With Adrien in the hospital though, she wouldn’t be able to complain and Gabriel wouldn’t need to feel guilty.

 

Adrien was going to be his sacrifice after all.

 

It was for the greater good.

 

His mantra, _for the greater good, for Emilie_ , always followed him into his lair, and it had done so again that night. It was not guilt that kept him from transforming, however. It was Nooroo.

 

The butterfly kwami’s wails could be heard on the lift, minutes before Gabriel even arrived. In the lair, the wails echoed and the kwami floated in front of the closed window as he howled loud and long with little hands covering his face. Gabriel had been surprised, then irritated before calling for Nooroo.

 

He’d been unable to complete his transformation call that night.

 

Nooroo had seen to that, turning with wide and wet eyes to scream at Gabriel and set the butterflies on the man. It had been an unwelcome surprise, and Gabriel had fled back to his study just to escape the onslaught of wings and butterfly bodies. It was completely unacceptable, but he had no choice. So… he went to bed and decided to give Nooroo a few days. Not because he was afraid, absolutely not. There was no reason to be afraid of butterflies. No reason at all.

 

He focused on Adrien instead, calling him the next day to hear for himself that the boy was okay before expressing disappointment. There was never any reason to say he loved his son, Adrien knew it already. It was obvious, so he never said it aloud. What he did need to make sure of was that Adrien knew he had responsibilities, and there was no time to waste. Especially in fashion.

 

Adrien had accepted the call, and for once did not complain. Adrien was a good boy, and Gabriel knew it. So when Adrien came home, Gabriel was waiting for him. His plan had been to lecture his son, let him know that eating foods off of his diet plan were not allowed and obviously the cause of the hospital stay in the first place, but the plans fell through when Adrien walked in with a pale face and too wide green eyes. He’d been surprised to see his son in such a state, and even more so surprised when Adrien walked up the stairs and hugged him. Hugged Gabriel as if he had no intention of letting go, and Gabriel found himself melting.

 

He’d had Natalie rearrange his schedule, and made sure to spend time with his son. When Adrien fell asleep, Gabriel found himself watching the teen and wondering if it were really worth the sacrifice. Maybe he could… find another. Some one else… he shook his head, and left the room. If he wanted Emilie back, the sacrifice had to be of equal value and there was no one more important than Adrien.

 

That night he received a call from Jagged Stone, asking about what the singer considered minor changes to the costumes for his upcoming tour. The American was loud, obnoxious and obtuse, but he was also considerate. He’d seen the gossip news, which traveled faster than light these days, and was worried about Adrien. When he offered up a signed t-shirt and told Gabriel it could be a birthday or Christmas present, Gabriel had accepted.

 

After all, he’d nearly forgotten Adrien’s birthday. Again. Emilie would have been furious. She’d always been furious when Gabriel forgot Adrien’s birthday, but then Gabriel had never celebrated such things before Emilie. That was something she did, not him.

 

He made sure the t-shirt was framed and hung on Adrien’s wall immediately after it was presented. Adrien, having apparently wanted said shirt all along, was absolutely thrilled. It had been heart warming, to say the least.

 

Then things turned the wrong way again.

 

Adrien became very sick at school, coming home after fainting and the only notification Natalie had received was from Nino Lahiffe, a boy Adrien had friended and who apparently had more brains in his head than the entire medical staff hired by the school board. Worse, or perhaps it was good fortune for Hawkmoth, the boy was punished and had his cell phone taken. Gabriel had waited until Adrien had been checked that evening before going back to his lair. Nooroo had been silent, despondent, but had not stopped the transformation and Hawkmoth rose on dark wings.

 

He transformed Nino Lahiffe, the teen becoming an akuma called the Bubbler and making all the adults in Paris disappear. At first Hawkmoth thought the teen would throw a party, perhaps raid stores for merchandise, but the teen did none of those things. Instead he went straight to the school and began tearing it apart. Looking for his phone for no other reason than he wanted to make sure that Adrien was okay. Wanted the lifeline to his friend to know he was safe.

 

It was… eye opening. To say the least.

 

In the end, Ladybug had saved the day and Bubbler was changed back into Nino Lahiffe, leaving Hawkmoth to throw down his cane and end his transformation.

 

He sulked in his office for two hours before making several late night phone calls to specific school board members after his phone notified him that the media had picked up the Bubbler story, then finally going and checking on Adrien and found his son curled up under blankets. Safe, alive, asleep. So he’d left.

 

The next morning, Natalie was running into his office with wide eyes begging him to send for a private doctor. Adrien’s fever had spiked during the night and he was not well. Gabriel had dropped everything, his work, his plans, Nooroo’s strange behavior, and run to Adrien’s side.

 

The doctor said it was normal. Adrien had had a bad weekend and his body was susceptible to illness. He’d prescribed a fever reducer and antibiotics and left as if there was no concern, but there was. There were so many concerns, and all because when Adrien woke up his eyes were fever bright and vague. Like Emilie, months before she’d disappeared (not died).

 

Gabriel put everything on hold, and tried to send Natalie home but she refused. She pulled her office chair upstairs and into Adrien’s room, sitting by his bedside and giving Gabriel a haughty look before getting back to work on her iPad. She was there, with Gabriel, the first time Adrien woke up. Adrien had stared at them, as if not really seeing them, and had sighed.

 

“You should get your heart checked,” he’d slurred, and both Gabriel and Natalie had frozen. “I don’t want you to die Natalie.” Natalie, wide eyed and pale, had shaken her head and put down her iPad.

 

“I’m not going to die,” she whispered, but Adrien was already asleep again. He continued like this throughout the day, waking at odd moments and begging Natalie to get her heart checked when she was there until she finally gave in and scheduled an appointment. When she wasn’t there, Adrien stared at Gabriel and sighed.

 

“Don’t get lost,” he’d muttered, turned his head and fell back asleep. It didn’t make any sense, and it bothered Gabriel even when Natalie finally convinced him to get some sleep for the night.

 

She stayed with Gabriel that night, curled up fully clothed in his bed and holding him as he clung to her and tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. Emotions had no place, they were just constructs meant to be used against you. So he swallowed his pain, rested his aching head on Natalie’s shoulder and slept.

 

The next morning Adrien was lucid and Natalie met with her doctor. The news was… not good. It was hard to hear that his assistant and only confidant could drop dead at any second, worse to hear that she would need surgery as soon as possible, and Gabriel wasn’t sure how he’d tell Adrien. He couldn’t put it off, and when he explained the situation to the teen Adrien had gone very pale with a far away gaze that Gabriel did not like. He came around enough to ask if Natalie could stay with them, but he was shaking terribly and Gabriel didn’t blame him.

 

He did not leave his son alone for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

On the day of Natalie’s surgery Gabriel had set auto replies on every messaging account he owned to let customers and partners know that there was a family issue that needed his utmost attention. Any time Natalie was away that was his excuse. He hated people, hated talking to them, and would very much rather avoid conversations when necessary.

 

That meant that he was left alone in the waiting room during Natalie’s surgery as he waited for the doctor to come and let him know everything was done. Adrien had been sent to school, the teen wide eyed and worried enough that he could barely eat breakfast, and Gabriel found himself bored as he waited.

 

He was surprised then when some kind of alarm sounded, preceding the arrival of three nurses and two more doctors in scrubs as they rushed past the doors into surgery without any explanation. He assumed another surgery needed help and shrugged it off, turning back to his iPad and playing sudoku until the doors swung open again. A nurse was waving at him, and he stood as he followed her back into a more private room where a pale faced doctor waited for him.

 

“She’s all right,” the man began, and Gabriel frowned. “She’s stable and she will be fine, but there were complications during your wife’s surgery.”

 

Gabriel had frozen at ‘complications’, and frowned at ‘wife’.

 

“What happened?” He snapped, and the doctor sighed.

 

“Mr Sancoeur, were you aware that your wife has a latex allergy?” The man asked, and Gabriel didn’t have it in him to correct the doctor on his name. Normally he’d have raged at the indignity of being unknown. He’d crawled up from nothing, struggled and persevered in fashion to make a name for himself on his own merits and no one else’s, and yet… And yet Natalie…

 

“No,” he’d managed to say, his voice breaking. “No we’ve… She’s never had surgery before.”

 

“Never used condoms?” The doctor asked, and Gabriel shook his head. There had never been a need after all. There’s was strictly a professional relationship and it was supposed to remain that way. The doctor sighed, nodding. “We will make sure that latex is listed as an allergy in all her paperwork from here on out. She had a severe reaction during surgery, and we were lucky to get her stabilized. One of my nurses recognized the signs and one of my colleagues took over with non-latex gloves.” Gabriel nodded, feeling dumb as the doctor continued to speak.

 

“She’s alive Mr Sancoeur,” he heard the man say, barely feeling as the doctor patted him on the shoulder. “She’s going to be fine. She’s strong and will probably wake right up once we’re done. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you have many years with her in your future.” Gabriel had nodded again, and allowed the nurse to show him back out to the waiting room. This time he stared at his phone and iPad with shaking hands, unsure of what to do. It wasn’t until a nurse came out to notify him that Natalie was out of surgery that he realized he needed to let Adrien know.

 

He couldn’t lie, not about this.

 

He waited to write out a message when he was sitting by Natalie’s bed, waiting for her to wake up. She was showing signs of waking when he finally sent the message to Adrien, and was blinking when he called Gorilla to go collect his son. She smiled at him, bleary eyed, when he messaged Nino to keep an eye on Adrien until Gorilla arrived. When he put down his phone, she reached out a hand and he took it and sighed in relief. When Adrien arrived, grinning at the sight of Natalie, Gabriel finally relaxed.

 

***

 

Life returned to normal after that. Gabriel spent a few evenings/afternoons as Hawkmoth, sending akuma after Ladybug and Cat Noir and watching Adrien come home from school happier than ever. Apparently the school system was good for his son.

 

Until it apparently wasn’t.

 

He’d been pouring over Jagged Stone’s final product design plans with Natalie, very much aware of her arm touching his and her hand brushing rebellious hair back when it fell out of place from her bun, when they’d received a call from Principal Damocles. Adrien had been caught in a closet, with a girl. Both of them in varying states of undress.

 

Puberty had hit his son hard.

 

The rest of the day had been a nightmare as Gabriel and Natalie had to show up in person to the school to deal with the matter. The girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had been quiet when he arrived. Her parents sitting on either side of her looking very displeased. Outside, Chloe Bourgeois was yelling at the Principals secretary to let her in so she could deal with the matter herself. Demanding Marinette be expelled from the school.

 

Adrien looked ready to go out in the hall and fight the girl on that, and Gabriel had taken over.

 

“No expelling anyone,” he’d ordered, getting a relieved look from the girl and considering looks from her parents. “Let us, the parents, deal with this matter.” And that was that. Or, at least, it should have been.

 

They discussed the situation with Adrien, expressed concern and showed him stories of what could happen if he didn’t tone it back. Adrien, to Gabriel’s displeasure, did not seemed phased. He’d nodded, been a little surprised at some of their findings on teenaged sex, but had continued to see Marinette and did not seem to have any desire to put even a little distance between them in their relationship. From what her parents told Gabriel, Marinette didn’t seem to want to slow down either, so they were keeping a close eye on the two whenever Adrien visited. So he convinced them to get her an IUD and talked to Natalie about getting condoms when a woman called, claiming to be Nino’s mother. She had a boyfriend who was a therapist, and the man advised them on how to proceed in the situation. He suggested using Nino to get the truth out of Adrien, to find out if he really was sexually active, so that they could move the conversation along and know how to proceed properly.

 

He never should have listened to the fool.

 

Adrien had locked himself away, and Gabriel decided to take his frustration out on Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 

He found himself surprised, thrilled even, when he akumatized Cat Noir. There was a problem, however. The connection was spotty at best, and when he did find his way into the heroes mind he found himself unleashing something terrible. He had to end his transformation when Cat Noir’s roar shook the entire city, cracking pavement, shattering windows, and sending a magical backlash that nearly knocked him unconscious.

 

Nooroo had fallen from the broach sobbing, and it was impossible to get anything out of the kwami. So Gabriel left and turned on the news to see what Cat Noir would do. The butterfly would not allow the akuma to leave Paris, and locals would text the news station whenever they spotted the massive cat as he ran but did no further damage. He lapped Paris at least twice.

 

Then the akuma suddenly made a beeline for down town, rushing in and capturing Adrien’s best friend. Worried for Adrien, Gabriel had gone to check on his son to make sure he did not try to go after Nino and get caught up in the attack.

 

Adrien was gone.

 

The rest of the night had been spent in panic until Adrien was found in the early hours of the morning. Nino’s mother had been completely useless, unconcerned about her own son and only barely remembering to express concern for Adrien before promising to get information. Nino, apparently, had been out and about because he’d run away and his pathetic excuse for a mother had simply allowed for it. It was a wonder Nino turned out well in the first place. Gabriel swore never to listen to the woman again.

 

Nino, on the other hand, became a fixture in the Agreste home. He’d been welcome before the mess his mother made, and out of guilt for using him he was given free reign to come and go as he pleased.

 

It did wonders for Adrien, who had appeared to be withdrawing more every day. So Gabriel started making sure he was at dinner, and approved of Natalie making sure to give Adrien hugs every afternoon when he came home. For a moment, things looked like they were getting better. Gabriel even took breaks from work and plotting so that he could join Adrien and Natalie in the den to watch tv in the evenings. Gabriel was even considering asking Natalie to just move into the guest room as she was spending more time in the mansion than she was at her apartment when something terribly strange happened.

 

Nooroo collapsed.

 

Gabriel had been speaking with the kwami about Cat Noir’s memories, trying to rationalize them, make sense of them, when the kwami simply shuddered and fell to the metal floor. He didn’t move for hours, no matter how much Gabriel prodded him, and when the little kwami did wake… He was screaming.

 

Screaming with tears streaming down his cheeks for five minutes until he seemed to regain himself and fly into Gabriel’s face.

 

“I WON’T DO IT!” He yelled, his high pitched voice hitting even higher octaves than Gabriel had heard before and shocking him into standing still as the kwami started hitting him in the face. Nooroo had little strength, so the attacks did not hurt. Only surprised Gabriel. “I WON’T HELP YOU KILL THEM! I WON’T! I WON’T! I WON’T BE MADE A SLAVE TO THAT AGAIN! NOT TO MAGIC! NOT TO ANYTHING! I WON’T DO IT! I WON’T!” He’d broken off then, sobbing and wailing and falling out of flight as he became unable to keep himself afloat. Gabriel found himself catching the poor kwami and staring in confusion as he wondered what was happening.

 

Even Adrien was strange that weekend, waking at odd hours in the night and refusing to eat during the day. Natalie had mentioned that Adrien had embarrassed himself in front of Marinette, and Gabriel had shrugged it off as some kind of teen thing and thought no more of it.

 

Until Nino called in a panic after another failed akuma attack on Monday afternoon, and they’d found themselves locked out of Adrien’s room.

 

Gabriel had called Gorilla over to knock the door down, both he and Natalie calling for Adrien and getting no answer. The shower was running in the bathroom, but the door was locked which made no sense and sent terror like ice down Gabriel’s spine.

 

He didn’t need Gorilla to knock down that bathroom door, he did it on his own.

 

Adrien was on the floor under a running shower, unresponsive, and Gabriel had screamed.

 

***

 

He didn’t try to become Hawkmoth for a while after that. Everything was wrapped up in Adrien. Nothing was more important, and Nino was a god-send. The teen made himself available at every turn, was more than willing to drop everything to stay with Adrien when Gabriel and Natalie both needed rest, and never asked for anything in return. He simply, made himself useful. Gabriel was grateful to him. Grateful to Natalie who forced him to eat and curled up with him in his bed to force him to sleep. She became more direct, and he found himself bending to her will more often than not as she struggled in her own way to deal with the tragedy. Adrien was still alive.

 

They whispered this to each other every night. Every morning, and even while they were setting up a room for Nino after realizing his home life was terrible. They passed by Adrien’s room and clutched each other close whispering; Adrien is alive.

 

The rest of December went by in a gray state. Nino helped find someone Adrien would talk to, but even then Adrien wasn’t really back. When he was released from the hospital they had him on medication that he still wasn’t good with. When he was awake he was like a wraith, wondering the halls with no real destination until Nino found him and guided him into some activity. At meals, Adrien only picked at his food and made no attempts to talk.

 

His therapist acted quickly to get him on better medication, and even then it was difficult for everyone. Adrien was not himself, was not smiling, not joking, not… It was difficult and Gabriel found himself clinging to Natalie more every night, refusing to let her go home lest he lose her. He’d almost lost her once, and now very nearly lost his son.

 

He found his goals for getting the miraculous changing. Emilie was gone, he accepted that for now, but he was losing Adrien and he couldn’t have that. It was the world that was the problem, he reasoned. The world took Emilie, it tried to take Natalie, and now it was trying to take Adrien. If he wanted to save his family, he was going to have to change the entire world.

 

It was the only thing that made sense.

 

Christmas came and went without any fanfare. Adrien never even noticed, even when Nino brought in a little lit tree for the blondes room. On Christmas Day Adrien didn’t even seem to realize what was happening. It was a terrible day for his medication to be useless, but they dealt with it and ignored how he sat and only picked at the ribbons on his presents. Nino had to open them all for him in the end, and Gabriel ended up carrying Adrien back to bed where he slept the rest of the day. That night, Gabriel and Natalie made sure Nino received gratitude and attention. It was the first time Gabriel thanked anyone and actually meant it, and it was surprising to see some of the stress lift from the teens shoulders.

 

New Years wasn’t much different. Adrien didn’t even bother to stay up for the festivities, and Nino was already exhausted from trying to be strong for his friend, so everyone went to bed early. Except Gabriel.

 

Gabriel instead went to see Nooroo who was still in an odd state, and asked the kwami once more about Cat Noir. The butterfly had paused then, frozen in his flight before turning to Gabriel. Hesitant.

 

“He… Cat Noir…” the kwami had stammered. “He’s… very special. He can… see into… possible futures. What you saw… is what could be Paris’ future.” Nooroo shuddered. “Could even be a past,” he added quickly and Gabriel and shook himself at the memories he’d received. Paris, destroyed. Blonde hair, (maybe Adrien?) murdered. Death.

 

“I will lose no one else,” he’d stated, causing Nooroo to stare at him. “I will get the ladybug and black cat miraculous’s, and I will make sure that Paris never falls. I *will* protect what is mine!” Nooroo’s eyes had widened then, the little kwami making a keening sound before curling in on himself and sobbing. Gabriel had left him there, choosing to check on Adrien and Nino before heading to bed where Natalie slept.

 

The next Saturday, Adrien asked for seconds at dinner, and none of them could serve him fast enough. Gabriel cried out of relief.

 

***

 

Things started getting better after that, and Gabriel found himself enjoying a creative boom two days after a dismal failure with Lady Wifi. She’d gotten him some very interesting information from Cat Noir, and the media was going nuts over it. Some people agreed with Hawkmoth about using the Miraculous to end world suffering, while others erred on the side of caution. Like fools, and Gabriel rolled his eyes as he listened to a top physicist explain magic as if it were science and agree with Cat Noir.

 

“Sir?” Natalie’s voice drew his gaze away from his computer screen and down towards the door. The faux runway that sat before his computer had six different mannequins set up with sewn outfits for his upcoming summer line, and he was supposed to be making sure they were runway ready. Natalie appeared amused at the sound of the news playing, and she hugged her iPad to her chest.

 

“These fools know nothing,” Gabriel spat, stepping away from the console, and Natalie nodded with a smirk resting on her face.

 

“Of course they don’t,” she said easily. “But your dresses need approval and Jagged Stone has paid for his costumes in full and is begging me to have you design him and his manager, Penny Rolling, matching outfits for his tour in China starting in August.” Gabriel sighed.

 

“As long as he doesn’t make me design anything for that idiotic dinosaur of his, I’ll do it,” he told her. “Usual fee of course. Did he say how many outfits?” He waved her in as he stepped down into the seating area, gathering a skirt and frowning at it as she shut the door to his office and moved over to his side.

 

“He’s not sure yet,” she said, squatting down and balancing the iPad on her knees. “I think he’s just excited at the quality of your work.” She smiled then. “I see you’ve already started on the winter line for this year. You’re ahead of schedule. And the Haute Couture?”

 

“I’m having some more ideas for that,” he told her, turning his head to look at her and feeling himself smiling. She only smirked and shook her head.

 

“I’m impressed sir,” she stated. “Normally you sulk for a few days after a defeat.” He gave her a dirty look.

 

“I do *not* sulk,” he said, and she actually giggled at him.

 

“You do,” she disagreed, covering her mouth to hide her smile. “Every time! It usually takes me almost a week to get you back to work, and then you don’t get into the zone until the odd hours of the morning.” He sniffed at her, turning back to the skirt in his hands.

 

“That’s not sulking. I tend to do my best work at night,” he claimed, and she gave him a look.

 

“Of course,” she said, and he turned on her with a scowl.

 

“You’re patronizing me,” he stated, and she turned up her nose.

 

“I’m doing no such thing,” she lied, and he gripped the back of the bench that surrounded the mock runway, resting a knee on the pink cushion.

 

“Yes you are,” he argued, fighting a smile as he leaned into her personal space. She shifted, her perfume wafting over to him, and patted his head.

 

“I would never,” she teased, and giggled at the dirty look he gave her before he snorted and turned away from her.

 

“We agreed not to mess with my hair,” he reminded her, and she sighed.

 

“Of course sir,” she replied, once again serious. “I know it takes at least an hour for you to get ready in the morning. I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

 

“It does not take me an hour,” Gabriel caught himself mumbling as he turned back to the forms in front of him and reached for a pastel green and purple skirt.

 

Something pulsed, filling him with desire and need, and he froze. The pulse came a second time, a third, making the feelings worse and Natalie’s iPad clattered to the floor.

 

“I… I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice shaking, and he turned only to find she was leaning forward to get her iPad and her face was so close…

 

He kissed her, his hands going to her face, and her arms reaching around him as he pulled her into the bench and lay her down to kiss every inch of skin he could find. She returned his affections, fingers touching his hair for only a second before moving down to his jacket and undoing the buttons. He pulled her closer, straddling her before pulling at her shirt and vest to reach skin.

 

He forgot what he was supposed to be doing when her fingers deftly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants before rubbing him and —

 

“Father have you se— OH MY GOD!”

 

A door slamming brought him back to his senses enough to realize that Natalie no longer had a shirt, his was open and missing buttons, and Natalie’s hands were down his pants. Frozen in mid massage. She was wide eyed now, her body shaking as he pulled her closer to him.

 

“Was… was Adrien…” she started, and moaned when Gabriel started kissing her neck and pressing himself into her.

 

“Later,” he growled. “Busy.”

 

“Mmm…” she managed, and wrapped a leg around him before he pulled it down and pulled her pants off. “You… sure?” He captured her mouth with his, grabbed her bra covered breast with one hand, and ripped off her panties with the other.

 

Moments later he had her moaning in pure delight as he thrust into her.

 

***

 

“Did you find Natalie?” Nino asked as Adrien backed away from the office door with his hands up. He shuddered and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of somehow purging the image of what he’d just seen from his memory.

 

“Yep,” he said, and Nino stared at him.

 

“What?” The darker teen asked, and snickered. “Did you just walk in on mom and dad doing it?” He teased and Adrien shuddered. The grin on Nino’s face disappeared, his eyes widening. “Adrien, dude, I was joking!” Adrien only shook his head and hurried up the stairs to the second floor.

 

“Do not go in that office!” He warned, and Nino hurried up after him.

 

“Wait, seriously? Since when are Natalie and the Old man an item?” He asked, and paused at the top of the stairs when Adrien turned on him with wide eyes, a finger raised.

 

“Since when do you call Natalie and Father ‘mom and dad’?” He asked, and Nino froze before his eyes widened and he cried;

 

“That’s just an expression!”

 

“Boys.”

 

Wayzz’s voice got their attention, and Adrien looked to see that the turtle kwami was out in the open staring at the office with a serious expression.

 

“Tikki and Plagg got out,” Wayzz stated. “And it appears they are bonding in your father’s office.” Nino stared, and Adrien blinked wide eyes.

 

“Oh boy…” he whispered.

 

***

 

Marinette was… confused, and worried. After Lady WiFi, Master Fu had taken Tikki and warned Marinette that her kwami was in heat.

 

“I’m afraid she will need to be sealed away for the rest of the week,” he told her. “Nino has already gone ahead to set things up with the help of Wayzz. Once this is over, Tikki will be returned to you. I just pray that Hawkmoth is quiet until then.” Marinette had agreed, and hated that she was being separated from her kwami.

 

Still, it was a strange situation and she’d wondered how Adrien and Nino could possibly remain unaffected by Tikki’s magic. Master Fu had only sighed at that.

 

“It is impossible,” he told her. “There will be some side effects, but the good news is that they will still have their wits about them. Just be vigilant and make sure not to push Adrien too far.” When she blushed and sputtered at him he’d only patted her arm and walked away.

 

She ended up staying home the rest of the week, a nasty cold the only leftover from their fight with Lady WiFi, and Adrien came to visit during lunch and after school. To her surprise and delight, he was extra cuddly during his visits. When she kissed him on Thursday he flipped her over on her chaise and started kissing her face and neck, his hands going right up her shirt before she asked him to stop. He’d seemed surprised and embarrassed at his actions, and she quickly realized that his excitement was more a side effect from Tikki than anything else. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry or make the little kwami an extra batch of cookies. She ended up doing both.

 

For Nino the side effects went a different direction. He didn’t have a girlfriend, wasn’t looking for one either, so his attention went straight to his music and, when that wasn’t enough for him, into a film project. He’d found a flyer for an amateur movie contest, one that would be judged by the mayor, and had immediately gotten the entire class on board to do it. Alya, according to a phone call from the teen, was writing the script.

 

“It’s going to be awesome girl!” Alya exclaimed on the phone Friday night as Marinette hid in her room. Her parents had been acting really... touchy feely with each other all day and she didn’t want to be stuck in the same room as they made out on the couch. Yuck.

 

“What’s it going to be about?” She asked, lifting her room door and making a face when she saw her parents kissing in the kitchen. Again.

 

“Nino and I decided we should do a horror flick,” Alya said, her voice gleeful. “Remember that rumor going around the school? The one about the ghost?”

 

“The one based on me?” Marinette asked, shutting her bedroom door and standing. She wanted to make something. Maybe a sweater… Ooh! A blanket! She could make a big one! A quilt!

 

“The very one!” Alya replied, and Marinette winced.

 

“I don’t think Adrien’s going to like that,” she warned and Alya giggled.

 

“He didn’t, but he was nice about it. We promised you’d be the producer for the film and he calmed right down. He thought we were going to try to get you to play the ghost and it really bothered him.”

 

“He’s sweet,” Marinette sighed as she opened her chest and started pulling out fabric. “Oh! Do we need costumes? I can make costumes! I’d love to make something for the movie!”

 

“Girl that would be amazing!” Alya gushed. “How about we get together tomorrow and I can go over details with you? We’ve got a couple weeks before we plan to film everything so if we get started now we can turn this into something spectacular!” Marinette couldn’t help the excited squeal that escaped her.

“I can’t wait!” She exclaimed. “This is going to be awesome!” Alya just laughed and agreed.

 

It wasn’t until Marinette had planned out, cut, ironed and sewn up to half of a quilt into the early hours of the morning that she began to wonder if maybe Tikki’s magic had affected her too.

 

***

 

Adrien frowned at Tikki and Plagg as they sulked their way out of Gabriel’s office, phasing through the door and giving the blonde sheepish looks.

 

“Feel better?” He asked, and the two nodded but didn’t speak. “Wayzz wants to talk to you both,” he said, opening his shirt and waiting as the two kwami flew in and made themselves comfortable before heading up the stairs to the second floor. He passed by his room and headed straight to Nino’s, knocking before entering. Nino’s room was bright and messy, the teen having spent much of the week coming up with playlist ideas that he wrote down for later. After school the day before, he’d spent the entire night up making up musical number ideas, practicing DJ methods and finally planning for the amateur film contest. Now he was passed out on his bed, exhaustion finally catching up with him. Wayzz, on the other hand, was wide awake and not at all happy.

 

“You put Adrien at risk,” he snapped as soon as Adrien shut the door and Tikki and Plagg escaped the teens shirt. Tikki actually looked apologetic.

 

“We’re sorry Wayzz,” she said, her voice soft as she clutched at her hands. “We weren’t thinking. You know how we get during a heat.” Wayzz’s left eye twitched.

 

“Rome,” he said, and Plagg groaned.

 

“That wasn’t our fault,” he stated. “The entire city was—“

 

“They were so sex craved they annihilated an entire plant species,” Wayzz snapped, and Tikki cringed as Plagg snorted. “That plant was probably the most powerful contraceptive known to man!” Adrien frowned at that, confused, and Plagg sighed.

 

“A bond is balance,” he said, as if reciting from a book. “You know just as well as anyone how important it is, *and* how good it feels.” Tikki cringed and this time Adrien spoke up.

 

“Wait, Nino said that you told him only Tikki and Plagg did the whole bonding thing,” he said, and Wayzz gave him a dispassionate look before looking at Tikki and Plagg again.

 

“One hundred years,” he said firmly. “Master Fu can train Adrien to get a better feel for the deep magic he carries, but you two can’t do this again until the next cycle. Marinette texted Adrien this morning. She’s feeling the effects of Tikki’s heat, her parents are even reacting, and her best friend wrote the entire script for a movie their class wants to film in three weeks last night… with a sequel on top of that. Marinette finished a quilt and is now bombarded with ideas for costumes. While creativity is the most innocent of side effects, Gabriel and Natalie have been in that office since yesterday afternoon. I wonder how many other people have been affected across Paris by your bonding?”

 

“It’s not like we could control ourselves,” Plagg muttered, and when Wayzz gave him a piercing look he bore his teeth. “I *can’t*.” He said. “I am a cat Wayzz. Tikki is my queen. I follow her lead and she can’t help herself when she goes into heat. Bonding is a natural thing for kwami, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about and no reason to try and hide it. We shouldn’t have to wait for a heat to enjoy a bond anyway! Heat’s wouldn’t be a problem like this if you’d just let us—”

 

“I know the monks at the temple stressed restraint,” Tikki interrupted, her voice soft. “But that’s not for everyone, and it’s not for me, not for Plagg, and not for my chosen’s. I’m not going to let Marinette be embarrassed when she decides she’s ready for sexual activities, and I’m not going to be embarrassed when I bond with my mate.” She nuzzled Plagg, who purred. “Are you going to make Nino hide his urges when he’s ready?” Wayzz twitched, frowning.

 

“I don’t talk about such things,” he stated. “It makes me uncomfortable. That’s talk for mates, and if you haven’t noticed *I* don’t have one.” Plagg and Tikki paused.

 

“Wayzz…” Plagg said sadly but Wayzz shook his head and drifted away, curling in on himself.

 

“You should have stayed in your bathrooms,” he muttered, and flew up high and away as Plagg sighed. Adrien sighed as well and looked at Nino before looking back at Plagg and Tikki.

 

“So,” he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “How much longer before it’s safe to go into my fathers office again?” Tikki giggled and Plagg snorted.

 

“Try again next weekend,” the black cat kwami advised, and Adrien made a face.

 

“I’m scarred for life you know,” he muttered, and both Tikki and Plagg burst into giggles.

 

“Just wait until you have kittens,” Plagg teased, and Adrien forced a smile, making the kwami pause. “Are you okay?”

 

“Ah…” Adrien hesitated. “I keep forgetting… Marinette loves me.” He rubbed his face and shuddered. “My meds are off today. I took them, but this heat thing has really screwed me up. One minute I’m fine and the next I feel so completely hopeless…” He sighed. “Marcus isn’t coming till tomorrow. I thought I was past all of this.” Tikki made a sad sound and flew to him, nuzzling his face.

 

“Oh Adrien,” she said gently, and Plagg joined her in nuzzling Adrien with a purr.

 

“Did you sleep last night?” He asked, and Adrien shrugged.

 

“Maybe?” He asked, then sighed. “I should sleep shouldn’t I?” Tikki and Plagg both nodded.

 

“We’re right here,” Tikki said. “And when you wake up, you can take me back to Marinette and spend the whole day with her.” Plagg made a humming noise.

 

“Maybe not all day,” he said. “I need camembert, Tikki needs cookies, and Marinette’s probably still running on the magical high we accidentally put her on. Do you still have those condoms Natalie gave you?” Adrien paused, then (oddly) grinned.

 

***

 

It was dark out when Natalie awoke, wrapped in Gabriel’s arms and legs and curled up on the bench surrounding the faux runway. She blinked, confused, then froze. She’d had sex. With her boss.

 

She was in so much trouble.

 

She slipped out of his embrace, ignoring the urge to kiss him and straddle his waist, and grabbed her clothing. She dressed as best she could, the buttons on her pants and jacket missing if not barely hanging on by a thread, and carried her shoes in her hand as she made her way out.

 

She headed straight to her desk to gather her purse and put distance between her and Gabriel, only to pause at the box sitting innocently on top of her desk. A yellow post it note was stuck to it and she picked it up. The box was the box of condoms she’d bought for Adrien months ago, still unopened.

 

**_You two need these more than I do_ **

 

She glared at the note, and jumped when a pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back into a body that sent warmth spreading throughout her own body and pooling between her legs.

 

“You’re leaving?” Gabriel asked, and kissed her neck. She shivered, her shoes dropping from lax fingers. She held up the box and he took it with long fingers, his other hand feeling its way up her waist and rib cage.

 

“Adrien,” she breathed as Gabriel nibbled on her ear. “Condoms.”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed, turned his head and tossed the condoms back on her desk. “Latex,” he murmured. “You’re allergic.”

 

“Tragic,” she breathed, and against her better judgement she turned and kissed Gabriel passionately. He responded in kind, lifting her up and sitting her on the desk. He wasn’t dressed, and he was happily peeling her clothes off of her again.

 

“Wait,” Natalie managed to say when her bra was tossed in the trashcan, the metal hooks bent from the force of Gabriel pulling them out. “Bedroom.” Gabriel snorted, capturing her mouth before moving to her breast and making Natalie gasp. His erection was pressing into her, and her pants were quickly becoming an aggravation.

 

“Why?” He managed to say as he moved to the other breast, pausing to kiss the scar from her heart surgery. Natalie groaned, threw caution to the wind and grabbed handfuls of his hair to force his head *up*.

 

“I want to drive,” she growled, and his eyes widened before he lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around him. He stumbled three times on the stairs before getting them to the second floor, and somehow made it to his room without falling. She flung the door shut, and when he sat on the bed she stood and pulled her pants off herself before crawling in his lap and pushing him down on the bed.

 

“My turn,” she purred, sitting down carefully on his erection and groaning happily as he made a moaning noise. When she started thrusting her hips, he grabbed her waist and pressed his own hips up. She grinned and thrust again making him grunt. “I’m driving,” she reminded him and he groaned, making her grin. She was going to enjoy every minute of this, but she was so sore and it was making it difficult for her to get what she needed. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped, and not even a minute later she was surprised to find herself being flipped over. It was as if Gabriel knew as he kissed her senseless and pulled out, his kisses trailing down. The ecstasy that came from the work of his mouth and tongue between her legs had her nearly screaming soon after.

 

***

 

Adrien wasn’t feeling well come Monday. His session with Marcus on Sunday had been quiet for once, the man giving him space and offering Adrien opportunities to talk but the blonde wasn’t feeling it. The magic from Tikki and Plagg’s bond was very slowly disappearing in the house, but still powerful enough to keep Gabriel and Natalie stuck in the master bedroom.

 

“It’s okay if you’re not happy with the situation,” Marcus said at one point, and Adrien had sighed.

 

“Problem is,” he replied. “I think I *am* happy with them together.”

 

“That’s okay too,” Marcus told him, and asked him about his medicine. In the end it was decided that if Adrien wasn’t feeling better in a week they’d look at changing the dosage again, leaving Adrien to smile and nod and pretend everything was fine.

 

Which found him on Monday, smiling a photoshoot smile when anyone including Nino talked to him and watching everyone react to the effects of Tikki’s heat.

 

Marinette, Nino and Alya were in fine form. Excited, invested in their projects and oblivious to him. So much so that Marinette didn’t even notice when Tikki snuck into her clutch. Adrien had never made it out of the house over the weekend, either sleeping or cleaning up clothes Natalie and his father had left behind. He even hid the condoms in Natalie’s desk drawer and had the staff deep clean his fathers office. So Tikki had stayed the weekend, much to Plagg’s immense delight.

 

Mylene and Ivan were making eyes at each other during classes, Chloe was flirting with every boy possible and flinging herself on Adrien every chance she got (much to his displeasure), and Kim was flexing his muscles every time Chloe walked by. Alix was bouncing everywhere, Max was working constantly on his tablet in between classes, Nathanial was more focused his notebook and Juleka and Rose…

 

He accidentally walked in on them kissing in the locker room when he went to switch out books for physics and history. He’d frozen at the sight of them, the two girls stiffening when they realized he was there and looking at him horrified. He moved first, thumbing at the staircase outside of the locker room.

 

“The janitors closet on the second floor is empty and the lock is broken. Just don’t go in there during lunch or after math. That’s when Marinette and I tend to use it,” he told them. “And be careful okay? The call home when the teachers catch you is the absolute worst.” He then moved to his locker, got his books, and left. Rose and Juleka stared at him the entire time, their eyes wide and terrified and their arms wrapped around each other.

 

In physics everyone seemed to calm down a little, though Adrien’s head was pounding and he really wanted to lie down. Ms Mendeleiev was passing out folders, glaring at anyone who was flirting or joking around. She gave Marinette a stoney look until the teen grinned sheepishly and put her design notebook away.

 

“Today you will be partnering up for your particle physics presentations!” The purple haired woman said, her nasally voice making Adrien wince as his classmates groaned. “Don’t get too excited, I’ve got your groups picked out for you. Group 1 will be Mylene, Kim and Juleka. Group 2 Ivan, Alix and Rose, Group 3 Adrien, Nino and Alya, Group 4 Chloe, Sabrina and Marinette, and Group 5 will be Max and Nathaniel.

 

Marinette groaned, her head falling down on her desk as Alya patted her back and Nino grinned.

 

“Sorry Marinette,” he said cheerfully. “This is going to be awesome though, right A… Adrien?” His voice softened, his grin fading as he reached out and put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien waved him off, pressing the heel of his hand into the middle of his forehead where pain was spiking and traveling up and over his skull. Marinette didn’t hesitate, throwing her hand up immediately.

 

“Ms Mendeleiev?” She asked, and their teacher frowned at her.

 

“Nino can go with Adrien,” she said, her gaze only pausing on Adrien for a second before falling back on Marinette. “I’m sure they’ll be fine without you.” Marinette sat down, pouting, and Nino stood urging Adrien with him. They made it out of the classroom just in time to hear Ms Mendeleiev screech something at Nathaniel and Adrien sighed.

 

“I feel nauseas,” he admitted, and the next thing he knew Nino had taken his arm over his shoulder and was dragging him to the nurses office. Adrien wondered if he could claim the room as a second residence at this point.

 

***

 

Marinette frowned as she sat at the library table, waiting for Chloe and Sabrina. The two were giggling by one of the bookshelves and pointing at her when they were supposed to be finding books to help with their project. They’d both been awful since physics, especially after Nathaniel had gotten in trouble and sent to the principals office. He’d tripped on Marinette’s bag on the way, loose papers flying. Chloe had found one, and burst out laughing as she held it up for everyone to see. It was a hand drawn picture of Nathaniel as a super hero, Marinette in his arms and clinging to him. She’d been surprised, and a little humiliated as Chloe sneered.

 

“You two losers are perfect for each other!” She’d claimed, meeting Marinette’s gaze and stuffing the paper in her purse. “What *will* Adrikins think?” Nathaniel had burned bright red and fled the room.

 

Now Marinette sat and waited for Chloe and Sabrina to come back to work while she texted Adrien on her phone under the table. He didn’t reply, messages coming back from Nino instead.

 

_Migraine. Can’t see straight. Going home. Taking Alya to get the project started. Will have him call when feeling better._

 

She was completely alone, and at the mercy of two spoiled hyenas.

 

Two heavy books slammed down on the table right next to her and she jumped, looking up to see Sabrina and Chloe sneering down at her.

 

“You’re not supposed to use your phone in the library,” Sabrina said haughtily.

 

“Look at her,” Chloe said, waving a perfectly manicured hand. “Goofing off while we do all the work. What a worthless partner. If we fail I’m telling Daddy that it’s your fault Marinette!” Marinette glared at them both.

 

“We haven’t even decided who’s doing what part of the project,” she argued, and Chloe scoffed.

 

“Of course we have!” She claimed. “You and Sabrina make sure everything is done right and I am already done!”

 

“Already done?” Marinette spat. “We haven’t even started!”

 

“Chloe helped me find books,” Sabrina said, looking down her nose at Marinette. “She’s already worked so hard!” She was cooing the last part and Marinette sat back in disgust.

 

“We’re not doing the entire project on our own Chloe,” she stated. “You have to help too!”

 

“I *am* helping,” Chloe said, and reached into her purse to pull out the picture Nathaniel had drawn. “I’m keeping this from circulating around the school!” Sabrina immediately snapped a picture with her phone and Chloe covered her mouth with one hand. “Oops!”

 

“I wonder what Adrien will think when *he* sees this,” Sabrina said gleefully and Marinette hesitated. Adrien wasn’t feeling well, and he probably wouldn’t understand what the picture was of. Alya was there, she could explain, but even so the bright phone screen would probably only make a migraine worse. Chloe seemed to think she’d found some kind of victory and grinned.

 

“Why don’t you send that *just* to Adrien Sabrina,” she said. “Ask him what he thinks.” Sabrina was texting away, her thumb hovering over send and Marinette glared.

 

“Leave him alone you two,” she ordered, and Chloe laughed as Sabrina sneered at her.

 

“Afraid your boyfriend will drop you when he sees this photo of you?” Chloe asked and Marinette paused.

 

“What? No!” She exclaimed. “He went home with a migraine headache Chloe, he’s probably not even going to look at his phone!”

 

“Then why are you so worried?” Sabrina sneered, and Marinette glared.

 

“What do you two want from me?” She finally asked, and the girls shared triumphant looks.

 

“You’re going to do this entire project,” Chloe stated, smirking. “On your own. And don’t you dare screw up. I don’t accept any score lower than a B+.” She shared a high five with Sabrina, and Marinette stared.

 

“Seriously?” She asked, and Sabrina held up her phone again. Chloe waved at the red head.

 

“We’ll send this embarrassing photo out to the entire school,” she threatened. “Adrikins and his father won’t want to deal with any more bad PR thanks to you and he’ll drop you like a hot brick. So unless you wanna lose your rich meal ticket I suggest you do exactly as I say.” Marinette shot to her feet, her face red as she clenched her fists and yelled;

 

“Adrien is NOT a meal ticket!”

 

Almost immediately after she yelled, a large mallet appeared over the three girls, swinging at Chloe. Marinette ducked, Sabrina screeched and flung herself at Chloe to knock her out of the way, and Chloe screamed and flung her hands over her head.

 

***

 

Adrien’s room was dark, his windows tinted black to keep out the sunlight as much as possible, and the blonde was curled up in his bed sleeping. The nurse had given him a double dose of Excedrin, and before Gorilla had even arrived he was passed out. Sitting on the couch in Adrien’s room, Alya frowned and looked up at Nino on the second floor.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be in here while he’s asleep?” She asked, her voice only loud enough for Nino to hear her without shouting. He pulled a book off the shelf before looking at her and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I do this all the time,” he admitted. “And the main library is kind of off limits so…” He shrugged, grabbed another book and headed back down the spiral staircase. Alya gave him an odd look.

 

“Off limits?” She asked, and he shrugged.

 

“The Old man considers it his private room where he can get away from everyone. He doesn’t let us in there except for when Adrien has his appointments with Marcus. Total introvert tactic if you ask me,” he told her, and grinned as he set the books he’d brought downstairs on the white coffee table in front of the couch. “Doesn’t matter anyway. Adrien is a huge physics nerd. He’s got plenty of books we can use. Well…” he made a face. “He’s got *some*. A lot of his books are in English or Chinese and I can’t read either of those languages.” Alya smirked at him.

 

“Mr Agreste isn’t forcing you to learn any new languages?” She asked and Nino rolled his eyes.

 

“He wants me to take up Chinese,” he admitted gaining a surprised look from Alya. “Apparently in China me and Adrien are considered ‘exotic’ because of his hair and eyes and my skin. If we both learn Chinese the Old man can send us to China for photo shoots or whatever.”

 

“Adrien’s doing photo shoots again?” Alya asked, then paused. “Wait, you said ‘we’.” Nino blushed.

 

“Ah, yeah. Old man wants me to try out modeling whenever Adrien goes back to work. Dunno why,” he muttered and Alya snickered.

 

“Getting into the family business I see,” she teased, and waved off the dirty look he shot her. “Oh come on Nino. They’ve practically adopted you. When was the last time you stayed at your apartment?” She asked, and he opened his mouth only to pause. His eyes widened and he snapped his jaw shut.

 

“We should get started,” he muttered, reaching for the books and Alya grabbed his arm.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” she said firmly. “You’re talking about this. Communication, it’s the key to all good relationships, including friendships. So talk.” Nino frowned at her.

 

“I haven’t gone back to the apartment since they moved me in,” he admitted. “And it’s been even longer since I’ve actually talked to my ma. She sends me texts to let me know where she is occasionally but she hasn’t been back in Paris since before Christmas. How messed up is it that I didn’t even notice?”

 

“There’s been a lot going on,” Alya said, her eyes darting over to Adrien before focusing back on Nino. “It’s completely understandable.”

 

“Is it though?” Nino asked, worried. “I mean, I feel like I’m bumming off my best friend here.”

 

“I’m sure if you were a problem Mr Agreste would have said something by now,” Alya said easily. “He doesn’t really come off as the kind of guy who would just beat around the bush you know?”

 

“Please,” Nino told her. “I wouldn’t even make it through the front door if the old man didn’t like me.” Alya grinned.

 

“Do you call him old man to his face?” She asked, and he nodded.

 

“All the time,” he answered, grinning a little, and she stared at him with wide eyes before she started giggling.

 

“Seriously though!” She said, and he shrugged. “What do you call him? Gabriel? Mr A?”

 

“I call him Old man,” Nino said honestly, and Alya stared at him. “What? He let’s me as long as I call him sir in public.” He paused. “Adrien thought it was hilarious.”

 

“I am impressed Nino Lahiffe,” Alya said, sitting back on the couch and draping one arm over the back as she grinned at him. “You’ve got stones.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Nino replied, rolling his eyes and picking up one of the books. “Let’s get started. We can leave all the mathy stuff for Adrien. Seriously, he does that shit for fun when he thinks we’re not paying attention.” Alya rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and paused when her phone vibrated. Nino’s let out a little ding and they both pulled their phones out. He cursed and she leapt to her feet.

 

“There’s an akuma in the school library!” Alya exclaimed, excited.

 

“Yeah, and Marinette’s *trapped* in said library,” Nino said, getting to his feet as well. Alya hesitated, then squared her shoulders and grabbed Nino’s arm.

 

“Come on!” She cried. “We’re getting Marinette out of there!” Nino let out an undignified squawk as she yanked him along and out of the room. When the door slammed shut, the sheets on Adrien’s bed shifted before dropping to the floor.

 

***

 

Gabriel wasn’t really sure what had happened. He’d been aware of his growing (and inappropriate) feelings for Natalie, but he’d been careful not to act any further on them than an arm wrapped around her in comfort, or a touching of shoulders. Having her in the same bed had simply been… for comforts sake. It was platonic. Keeping her close by was meant to be for Adrien’s sake, not for himself. That was how it was supposed to stay. There was never supposed to be anything romantic about it.

 

But now he was holding her as she sighed and rubbed a bare foot against his bare leg. There was no denying it. They’d had sex, and he’d enjoyed every second of it.

 

He should be regretting it. He should be pushing her away and demanding she get dressed. Be professional, have some decorum. Maybe she was using him for money. That’s how the world worked after all…

 

But it wasn’t how Natalie worked. She was not a woman to sleep with a man for his money. It was disrespectful to her, and he lo—

 

He froze, his arms still wrapped around Natalie, her head on his chest. She inhaled deeply, sniffling, and opened her eyes. She blinked lazily at him, then stiffened as her eyes shot wide open.

 

“Sir!” She cried, pushing herself up on her arms and removing herself from his arms. “I… Sir! Sorry! I am so sorry!” She got out of the bed and looked around. Even in her panic she was cool and calculating as she looked for her clothing before sighing.

 

“We destroyed my clothes getting me out of them,” she said dryly, sitting back on the edge of the bed and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. She took a deep breath, refusing to look at him.

 

“My apologies sir. I… seem to have let myself get out of control. It… it won’t happen again.” She sounded miserable, and he sat up and pulled the blanket around himself.

 

“This… was a mistake,” he agreed, and she nodded. “I will… replace your clothing.” It hurt to speak, his heart was aching as he said the words and Natalie was stiffening.

 

“I… I agree,” she said, and they both nodded but didn’t move. Time passed achingly slow as they sat and hurt. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, take it back. Say it wasn’t a mistake. Say he needed her, that he wanted her in his life. That losing her in any way hurt too much to think about. That it would be like losing Emilie all over again but… different. Because it would be Natalie, and she meant the world to him. She and Adrien… and even Nino now. Everything he did, everything he was going to do, was for them.

 

Instead he got out of bed and went to his closet, getting dressed before walking back out. Natalie was still sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping at her face and gripping the sheet wrapped around her tightly.

 

“This will not affect your position in this company,” _In this family._ “We will continue to act in a professional manner once we leave this room,” he told her. Some of the tension left her shoulders and she nodded.

 

“Of course sir,” she replied, and he nodded and tried to pretend it didn’t feel like he was dying inside.

 

“I’ll be working in the back office,” he told her, and she nodded as her face went blank.

 

“Of course sir. I will make sure to take care of any calls,” she replied and he nodded, distracting himself with thoughts of getting the miraculous’s.

 

“Take your time in here,” he told her, and her eyes widened a little. “You have clothes in the closet, but I… I took advantage of you. Forgive me, and do not feel pressured to leave immediately.” He reached out to her, wanting to touch her face, to brush her hair back behind her ear, but he stopped himself. He wouldn’t be able to if he touched her. Wouldn’t be able to leave. Instead he stepped away, nodded, and left the room.

 

When he arrived in his lair, Nooroo was back at the metal covered window again. The little butterfly kwami hadn’t been the same since he’d collapsed. He still fought the transformation, but he no longer curled up in fear before Gabriel. Instead he seemed sad, resigned. Even now he turned at the sound of the lift and floated over to Gabriel slowly. His eyes filled with tears as he approached, and he clutched his hands to his chest.

 

“You’re hurting,” he said softly, and Gabriel glared at him. Nooroo only nodded. “I am an empath,” he explained gently. “It’s why you can sense emotions when transformed. My chosen are meant to make heroes. Protectors.”

 

“Sometimes what is needed are not heroes,” Gabriel countered. “Sometimes, for the greater good, we must become villains.” Nooroo only shook his head, curling in on himself, and Gabriel sneered. “Dark Wings Rise.”

 

He felt no relief when transformed. Instead the suit felt too tight, and his chest ached from the heartache pouring out of his room. Natalie was heartbroken… and so was he.

 

And so was a boy at Adrien’s school. He sent a butterfly, expecting the boy to simply get revenge on the girl who had embarrassed him and the boy did. At first. Then he fixated on Marinette, who he had a crush on, and Gabriel could not stomach the affection that rolled off the boy. Affection for the girl Adrien adored and who shared Adrien’s adoration. He grit his teeth, gripping his cane hard.

 

“Do as you will,” he ordered the boy. “But bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

 

“I will,” the boy promised, excitement blossoming and matching the revenge. “I will, thank you!”

 

“Do *not* thank me,” Hawkmoth growled, and ended his transformation. Nooroo stared at him with wide eyes, surprised.

 

“Master?” He asked, and Gabriel shook his head.

 

“This was a mistake,” he muttered, and Nooroo looked confused.

 

“Then why did you not recall the butterfly?” He asked, and Gabriel glared.

 

“I will watch the fight on the news,” he said. “But I have no desire to participate. Do as you will Nooroo.” Nooroo’s face went blank.

 

“You won’t let me,” he replied, and flew back to the covered window. As Gabriel started the lift to take him back to his office he heard the butterfly kwami let out a crooning cry, and it made the ache in his chest worse.

 

Natalie was gone when he got back to his room, a note on his bedside table telling him she was taking the rest of the week off and would be back on Monday. He wanted to throw up after reading it, his hand shaking no matter how much he willed it to stop. In the end he pulled out a bottle of aged whiskey from his collection and drank until he could no longer see straight. Then he curled up in his bed by himself, and slept.

 

***

 

She couldn’t transform.

 

Marinette had been so relieved to see Tikki in her clutch when she hid behind a bookshelf, only to cry out when the mallet that had tried to bludgeon Chloe ran into that exact bookshelf and knocked all the books off of it. It had immediately redirected, but Marinette had looked up and realized she was being watched.

 

An akuma was on the second floor balcony, familiar and frightening as it snarled at Chloe and controlled the hammer with what looked like a tablet and a stylus. It was watching Chloe, but would look over at Marinette and soften. It was creepy.

 

Chloe screamed again, Sabrina yanking her out of danger once again as the mallet spun in mid air and flung itself at the blonde.

 

“Enjoying yourself Chloe?” The akuma spat. “I made this just for you!” The akuma’s voice sounded familiar and Marinette shuddered as Chloe screeched again.

 

“Who are you?” Marinette cried, and the akuma froze as he looked at her with wide eyes and suddenly grinned. He quickly drew something that appeared in front of her. A cartoonish white glove, and it grabbed her making her scream as it lifted her off the floor.

 

“Stay here,” the akuma said gently. “It will be safer. After that you and I can go somewhere and get to know each other better.”

 

“Oh my god is that akuma hitting on you Marinette?” Chloe snapped, sounding disgusted. She screamed as the mallet went for her again and slammed into the now empty bookshelf over her head.

 

“That’s Evillustrator to you,” the akuma snapped, even as Chloe’s ponytail got caught on a splintered shelf and she cried;

 

“My hair!”

 

Marinette struggled, the cartoon hand wrapping tighter around her and making her gasp before it let up just a little.

 

“Careful now,” Evillustrator told her. “I don’t want you hurt. I would never allow anything to hurt you Marinette. Not like that stupid camera hog Adrien.” Marinette stared at him, her jaw dropped.

 

“What?” She asked, and started struggling again when Chloe screeched and Evillustrator distracted himself with trying to flatten the blonde. Something crashed behind Marinette, and she tried to turn to see what it was only to gasp when the cartoon hand suddenly shattered. Strong arms caught her as Evillustrator screamed in anger, and she was being carried out of the library just as Nino and Alya were running up. Nino looked relieved and worried, but Alya looked absolutely excited as she held up her phone.

 

“Cat Noir!” The red head exclaimed, and Marinette turned and felt her stomach drop. Cat Noir was standing next to her all right, having put her down, but his eyes were glassy and he didn’t seem quite right. He huffed, his ears twitching at another scream, and bounded back into the library. Minutes later he returned with Chloe and Sabrina, the two girls crying and running out of the school the second he let them go. The library was quiet.

 

“He’s gone,” Cat Noir said, swaying a little on his feet. Nino and Marinette both reached out to him, Nino managing to get the hero to lean on him. “He ran after I took out that mallet thing.”

 

“Cat Noir, can you tell us where Ladybug is?” Alya asked, her eyes on her phone screen. Ever the reporting blogger. Cat Noir sighed and rubbed his forehead with the hand not draped over Nino’s shoulders.

 

“No,” he admitted honestly, and Marinette sighed in relief. “I need to go.”

 

“You need to sit down,” Marinette said, frowning. “I’m grateful that you saved me, but you don’t look well. Come on, there’s a nurses station downstairs. Alya, can you help us?” Alya looked surprised, then pressed something on her phone screen before putting it in her back pocket.

 

“Oh yeah! Sure!” She exclaimed. They made their way downstairs, Alya running ahead and opening the door to the nurses office. She reached inside, her hand searching for a light switch, when she looked at Cat Noir and frowned.

 

“He looks almost as bad as Adrien did this morning,” she said, and pulled her hand back. “Should we get him some Excedrin too?”

 

“What if he’s already taken something?” Nino asked as Marinette tried very hard not to tense up. Alya was observant, smart, and very good at connecting dots even if they weren’t always in the right order. If they weren’t careful they wouldn’t have to wait for Adrien’s transformation to drop at a bad time. Alya would just figure it out on her own.

 

“We can get him some water then,” Alya replied to Nino’s question, then paused as her phone went off. She stepped aside for Nino and Marinette to help Cat Noir into the nurses office, the two of them helping him lie down on an empty bed where he covered his face with an arm and sighed in relief. Alya, meanwhile, checked her phone and groaned. “My mom,” she said, and answered as she walked out of the office and shut the door behind her. Marinette immediately sat down on Cat Noir’s bedside and gently ran a hand through his hair. He lowered his arm.

 

“Nate’s gonna come for you,” he said, and she froze. Nate?

 

“Dude, wasn’t the akuma attacking Chloe?” Nino hissed, worried, and Cat Noir hummed.

 

“He did go back for her,” he said, and Marinette and Nino shared worried looks.

 

“You’re not making any sense,” Marinette told him and Cat Noir closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

“You smell nice,” he muttered and Nino frowned.

 

“I’ll suit up,” he said, nodding at Marinette. “I’ll go guard Chloe until you can get there.” He patted Cat Noir’s knee. “You should go home, drop the transformation and sleep. Okay?” When Cat Noir didn’t answer, Nino shook his leg. “Hey, okay?”

 

“He needs to go see Master Fu.” Wayzz’s voice was soft, and made both Marinette and Nino look to see the turtle kwami worrying at his hands. “I think some of this might be because of Plagg and Tikki’s heat. I’m not seeing an imbalance of magic, but then that’s harder to tell once Plagg has been transformed… unless they are both in a crisis state. Plagg is balanced right now. I do not believe that Adrien is.” He then turned his gaze on Marinette and frowned. “You are showing signs of a beginning imbalance as well. Nothing drastic yet but, you should take care of it before it becomes a problem.”

 

“You mean they need to both get a Reiki massage,” Nino said, and Wayzz nodded before his head shot over towards the door and he made a strangled noise before diving into Nino’s pocket. They heard the doorknob turn and Marinette stood as Alya let herself back into the room.

 

“Guys, I’m sorry,” the red head was saying. “My mom’s worried and she and my dad want me home right now.” She looked at Cat Noir. “Is he going to be okay?” Marinette nodded as Nino came around the bed to Alya’s side.

 

“Yeah, I can stay with him,” she said. “Once he’s back up, I’ll go home. Are you okay to walk by yourself?”

 

“Or I can give you a ride,” Nino said before Alya could open her mouth to speak. At Marinette’s look he blushed. “We got Gorilla to give us a ride over here. He’s still out front. I could… he wouldn’t mind driving us to your house.” Alya actually blushed a little at that, a grin on her face.

 

“It *is* a nice car,” she stated, and Nino nodded which made her grin widen. “Alright then.” She walked past him, hurrying to Marinette and wrapping her in a hug. “Call me as soon as you get home, okay girl?”

 

“Absolutely,” Marinette replied, hugging Alya back before the two girls parted. Nino waved at her as he allowed Alya to pull him out of the room, and then Marinette and Cat Noir were alone. Marinette sighed and opened her clutch. Tikki peered out at her.

 

“We should get Cat Noir to Master Fu,” she said, and Tikki nodded. Marinette smiled. “Spots On!”

 

Her transformation went like normal, bright light heralding her suit, and she moved to Cat Noir’s bedside to lift him up. Except… she really wanted to kiss him. Really wanted to rub her entire body up against him. Really wanted him pressed against her.

 

She shuddered, rubbing her arms and shook her head. Cat Noir was sick and they needed to leave. She reached over, grunting as she lifted Cat Noir up and to his feet. He was a like a giant heavy rag doll, unresponsive until she lifted him up. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her jaw. She shuddered at the warm feeling spreading through her body, then shook herself. No. Cat Noir wasn’t well and this was not the time. She could kiss him silly later.

 

Cat Noir started nuzzling her neck, a low purr sounding from him that made her weak in the knees. She took several deep breaths, then made her escape from the school.

 

She went to Master Fu first thing, setting Cat Noir on the futon before dropping her transformation as quickly as possible. Tikki appeared, looking a little out of sorts and panting before shaking her head and blinking.

 

“Oh,” Tikki murmured. “I wasn’t expecting that.” Master Fu frowned from his place on the opposite side of the futon from Marinette and reached down to take Cat Noir’s right hand. Cat Noir was unconscious again, his lips parted as he breathed deep as if asleep. Master Fu touched the miraculous on the teens hand, and jerked back as if stung as green lightening arched from the black ring. He sucked on the fingers of his hand and frowned at the ring.

 

“Plagg,” Master Fu said after a moment. “You must drop the transformation.” There was nothing from Cat Noir, and Tikki chirped. Cat Noir’s ring flashed, beeping once, but nothing happened. Marinette frowned and shook Cat Noir’s shoulder. Cat Noir took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering open to stare dully at her, and she smiled.

 

“Drop your transformation,” she told him, and he made an affirmative noise.

 

“Claws in,” he slurred, and green light flashed revealing one exhausted Adrien Agreste and a frowning Plagg.

 

“Who tried to take the ring?” Plagg snarled. “I will bite your face off!”

 

“I was trying to end the transformation,” Master Fu admitted, and Plagg turned on him with a loud growl.

 

“No one touches my ring!” He shouted, making Adrien jerk as if surprised before the blonde was blinking.

 

“Plagg?” He asked, and the cat kwami turned on him.

 

“You were supposed to stay home in bed!” Plagg snapped. Adrien looked a little surprised, blinking as he looked around.

 

“I thought I was in bed,” he muttered, then smiled at Marinette. “Hi Marinette.” She giggled.

 

“Hi Adrien. Thank you for saving me,” she said, and he frowned before realization crossed his features and he sat up.

 

“Nathaniel,” he gasped, then winced and put a hand to his head. “Ow…”

 

“He’s got a migraine,” Plagg told them. “He was sleeping, like he’s *supposed* to!” The black cat kwami did not seem pleased at all with the situation. “Nino and Alya left when they heard Marinette was in trouble and the next thing this idiot does is transform!” He then turned on Tikki. “And you’re still in heat!” He did not seem happy about this. Tikki blushed.

 

“Sorry,” she said, curling in on herself. “I really thought I was done!”

 

“Your energy is still balancing,” Master Fu said gently. “And I think I understand why Adrien is not feeling well. His hormones are adjusting to Tikki’s heat and his medication, which is causing him pain. Tikki’s heat messes with the chemicals in human brains, making them very creative or very—“

 

“Horny, we know,” Plagg said, and stiffened when Tikki chirruped. Tikki’s little hands went to her mouth as her eyes widened as if she were shocked and Marinette stiffened. Plagg shuddered. “Wayzz has been lecturing me almost all weekend.”

 

“What do we do?” Marinette asked, worried. “I still need to transform. There’s an akuma!”

 

“You’re doing nothing except whatever Master Fu wants you to do,” Plagg said, drifting away from Adrien and to Tikki. “We’ll be back.” Master Fu’s eyes widened.

 

“You mustn’t bond!” He cried, and Plagg sneered at him.

 

“We can bond whenever we want,” he snapped even as Tikki went to him and nuzzled his face. “She’s not in a full blown heat. We won’t affect anyone. The bonding isn’t the problem, it’s the heat and all that magic built up from not bonding at all.” Tikki crooned and Plagg purred. “If you genius monks would just let us bond whenever we wanted to, Tikki wouldn’t have to go into a heat to get rid of excess magic in the first place.” Master Fu seemed to hesitate at this and Plagg and Tikki flew from the room. Marinette stared after them, then looked back down at Adrien. The blonde was nodding off again. She hesitated, uncomfortable, then cleared her throat.

 

“Nino said something about Reiki massage,” she murmured, and this seemed to spur Master Fu into motion.

 

“Ah yes! Of course!” He exclaimed. “We must thank Nino for his insightfulness. Now, Adrien, let’s get you on your stomach. Marinette, I will work on you next.” Adrien sniffled, then nodded slowly and rolled over as Marinette sat back and pulled out her cellphone. Nino might be on his own for this akuma.

 

It was not a comforting thought.

 

***

 

Nino sighed as he got back into the car after dropping off Alya and paused when his phone dinged. He pulled it out and looked at the message, groaning at what he saw. He leaned forward.

 

“Hey Gorilla? Can you take me over near the Grande Paris Hotel?” He asked. Gorilla lifted an eyebrow at him in the rearview mirror.

 

“You plan to turtle it up?” He asked, and Nino snickered.

 

“Seriously dude, you’re like the Alfred to Adrien’s Batman,” he replied and Gorilla smirked at him.

 

“I think Adrien is more of a Robin to Marinette’s Batman,” he stated, and Nino snickered again. “Or maybe he’s Catwoman? Not really sure... Should I plan on picking you up for dinner or will you head home on your own?”

 

“Probably head home on my own,” Nino answered, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. “Thanks a lot by the way.” Gorilla only nodded, and drove Nino to an empty ally near the Grande Paris Hotel.

 

“Stay safe kid,” Gorilla said as Nino transformed and climbed out of the car. Carapace gave him a thumbs up and shut the door behind him before making a leap that took him halfway up the side of one building before parkouring to the next. He wasn’t as fast as Ladybug or Cat Noir, but he was strong and he could manipulate magic in nature to get buildings to work with him for jumping and climbing. It made for fun travel and with this ability he made his way to the Grande Paris Hotel, landing on Chloe’s balcony and standing as Chloe stomped out from her room.

 

“You!” She snapped, her hands on her hips. “Where’s Ladybug?”

 

“I’m assuming that akuma hasn’t come back for you then,” Carapace answered evenly, looking beyond her to see Sabrina sitting on Chloe’s long red plush couch with a pale face. Chloe gave an unladylike snort.

 

“Well of course it hasn’t come for me,” she told him. “I’m perfectly safe here.” She flung her hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel while throwing her hands in the air. “Useless!”

 

“Safe huh,” Carapace stated. “Like you were with Lady Wifi?” Chloe froze at this, Sabrina gasping as if shocked. Carapace folded his arms over his chest. “Look. I’m just here until Ladybug gives the all clear and then I’ll happily get out of your perfectly bleached blonde hair.”

 

“Bleached!” Chloe shrieked, rounding on him. “My hair is NATURAL!” Carapace gave her a dry look.

 

“Right,” he said, and nodded at Sabrina. “Who’s she? Girlfriend? Sister?” He forced down a smirk as Chloe snarled at him.

 

“Excuse you, *I* am an only child,” Chloe snapped at him, again flinging her hair over her shoulder. “I’m so perfect my Daddy didn’t need any more children. Sabrina is my *friend* and she’s working on our particle physics project while that loser Marinette is busy hiding like the selfish girl she is. I don’t see *what* my Adrikins sees in her.” Nino frowned.

 

“Cat Noir said that she was attacked as well. Know anything about that?” He asked, and Chloe laughed.

 

“Attacked?” She asked, incredulous. “That akuma was hitting on her! Just goes to show that Hawkmoth and his akuma have zero taste.” Carapace frowned at that, pulling out his phone attachment and dialing Ladybug. When he got a voicemail message immediately he dialed Marinette’s number from memory and waited as Chloe rolled her eyes and stomped back into her room. She did leave the door open, so that was nice.

 

“Hello?” Marinette asked when she picked up, and Carapace took a step back from Chloe’s patio door.

 

“Hey, it’s me. Just talked to Chloe. No sign of the akuma, and she mentioned that Marinette was being hit on by the akuma in the library. Know anything about that?” He asked, and there was silence for a moment before Marinette spoke again.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it being hit on,” she stated. “He just said he didn’t want me getting hurt and made a snide comment about Adrien.” She paused then. “Adrien mentioned Nathaniel a little while ago. Do you think Evillustrator is actually him?”

 

“Evillustrator?” Carapace asked, affronted. “The hell kind of a name is that?” In Chloe’s room, Sabrina and Chloe both nodded their heads as if agreeing with him. Well, that was weird.

 

“That’s what the Akuma is calling himself,” Marinette answered. “He has a stylus and a tablet that he uses to draw things and—“ she cut off in mid sentence and Carapace could hear Adrien’s voice in the background speaking, but couldn’t make out the words. “Adrien said that Evillustrator *is* Nathaniel and the stylus is his akumatized item,” Marinette said, then whispered. “Adrien, relax. Just let Master Fu take care of you for now, okay? We’re safe here. Carapace has everything under control.”

 

“Oh hey! Are you talking to Ladybug!” Chloe sounded excited suddenly as she rushed back out onto the patio, Sabrina beside her. “Let me talk to her!” She reached for Carapace’s phone and he side stepped her easily.

 

“I’ve got to go. Master Fu is giving me the stink eye,” Marinette said and giggled. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

 

“Sure,” he replied. “Make sure Cat Noir rests and get back to me when you can join me.” There was a moments hesitation before Marinette answered with;

 

“Sure. Later.” And hung up. Carapace frowned at his phone before putting it back in his shield, looking over at Chloe who was glowering at him.

 

“Tell me about this akuma,” he told her. “And then tell me who you pissed off enough that they’d go after you.” Chloe only scoffed at him.

 

“Oh please,” she stated. “No one would dare go after me. Everyone loves me, I’m completely innocent!” Carapace just stared her down.

 

“Sure,” he said, then looked at Sabrina who seemed to wilt under his gaze. “What about you red? Wanna tell me the truth?” Sabrina only sighed, and pulled out her phone.

 

***

 

Marinette felt more relaxed than she could ever remember being. Walking hand in hand with Adrien to her home after a reiki massage, she couldn’t help but smile. Adrien’s head was still hurting, and he was still acting tired thanks to the medication he’d taken earlier, but he was with her and was actually smiling. Not the photo shoot smile, the real one and it was absolutely wonderful.

 

“Do you mind if I just stay with you until this entire thing is over?” Adrien asked, stumbling a little and frowning at his feet. Marinette giggled at him.

 

“I’d love to have you over,” she said, then frowned herself. “But remember we have to leave the room door open. Mama and Papa’s rules.” Adrien squeezed her hand, then draped an arm around her as they rounded the corner onto her street, the bakery before them at the end of the road.

 

“That’s fine,” Adrien told her, starting to lean on her. “I think if I ever had a daughter I’d make her leave the door open if she had a boy over.” Marinette blushed a little as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“I know we’re too young for this kind of stuff, but how many kids *do* you want?” She asked, and he gave her a wide eyed surprised look.

 

“Me?” He managed, and she nodded. “Oh! Um… As many as you want?” His face was burning red now and she couldn’t help but giggle at him.

 

“I want three… at least,” she told him, and he nodded. “Did you ever think about stuff like this… during that time?” He frowned at that, the red going away.

 

“No,” he said, starting to put a little more weight on her as a stumbled again. “I mean, I think I did when I was younger but I kind of… gave up on that kind of stuff after a while. I mean, I’d always hoped you’d accept me, but with everything we had to do… Just having you love me would have been enough.” He smiled gently. “It’s enough now.” She smiled, pulled him to a stop and kissed him softly. When she pulled away he was staring at her with those wide eyes again.

 

“What was that for?” He asked, and she grinned.

 

“Your love’s enough for me right now too,” she said, enjoying the blush that spread across his cheeks again. “Though I will want to have the whole kids conversation again when we’re older.” Adrien’s replying grin lit up the entire street.

 

He was still smiling when they walked into the bakery, Sabine and Tom both greeting them with happy smiles.

 

“We’re going up to my room Mama,” Marinette said, and paused when her mother frowned.

 

“I’d rather you two stay in the living room,” Sabine said. “And leave the door open since your Papa and I are working right now.” Marinette hesitated but Adrien shrugged.

 

“That’s fair,” he stated, looking at Marinette. “I mean, if you don’t mind me taking a nap on your couch.” At Sabine’s confused look Marinette grinned sheepishly.

 

“He had a migraine this morning and the medicine the nurse gave him made him sleepy,” she explained. As if on cue, Adrien yawned and covered his mouth with one hand. He was blinking widely when he finished, looking as if all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep and frowning at his hand as if it had offended him. Sabine gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“Just make sure to take off your shoes dears,” she told them, and they both nodded before heading up the stairs. Adrien tripping on the first step and catching himself on the railing.

 

In the end Marinette really shouldn’t have been surprised that Adrien would fall asleep. He’d taken off his shoes like her mother asked and curled up on the couch. Marinette had offered to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III and he’d agreed, so she’d handed him a controller. It wasn’t like they could transform and help Nino at the moment. Both Tikki and Plagg were completely sound asleep after their bonding and would probably need food when they woke up. So the two teens were stuck, hoping Evillustrator would lay low until their kwami were ready to fight again. So Marinette thought playing video games would help distract them, and had started up the game.

 

Adrien’s controller had hit the floor halfway through the third round. He’d made a good effort in the first round, had been flagging in the second, and had completely failed to stay awake during the third. Marinette turned to look at him and couldn’t help but smile. His hands were lax, laying off the edge of the couch cushion and his head was tilted back on the pillows, his mouth slightly open as he slept. She decided to show mercy and simply turned off the game rather than destroying his bot, and was putting away the controllers when her Papa came up the stairs and into the living room.

 

“How’s everything going?” He asked cheerfully, his voice booming in the room and Marinette shushed him as Adrien twitched but did not wake up.

 

“He’s asleep,” she said as her Papa came over to the couch and bent over to look at Adrien.

 

“Wow. He looks like you used to when you were five and refused to take a nap,” he said, and Marinette cringed.

 

“Papa,” she whined. “You did not just compare my boyfriend to toddler me!” Her Papa grinned as she came around the couch, and he wrapped her in his arms, lifting her off the floor.

 

“Come on,” he crowed. “You were adorable! He’s lucky I didn’t compare him to the dog I had growing up. That poor thing was gassy.”

 

“Papa!” Marinette was scandalized and Tom simply laughed. He kissed the top of her head before setting her down and gave her a proud look.

 

“Thanks for leaving the door open sweets,” he said, and she blinked before smiling at him. She was going to reply, but a strange scratching noise sounded behind her and her Papa stiffened as his eyes widened at something behind her. She turned and gasped at the sight of the bay windows being erased, and stepped back into her father when Evillustrator stepped into her living room with a scowl on his face.

 

“Hello Marinette,” he said, Tom wrapping and arm around her and stepping back with her. He turned, pushing her further back and out of harms way. Evillustrator growled. “I’ve only come to talk. Let her talk to me and I’ll leave.”

 

“You’re in a bad state son,” Tom said gently, hesitating as his eyes fell on the couch. Adrien was in the open and unprotected and Marinette felt as if her heart were trying to claw it’s way out of her throat. “And I don’t appreciate people destroying my home.” Evillustrator frowned and looked back at the unnatural hole he’d made in the windows.

 

“I have the power to create and destroy,” he replied, waving his hand in dismissal. “I can fix this when I leave.” He looked down at the couch and his face twisted into an ugly expression. “What is *he* doing here?”

 

“That’s not really your concern,” Tom countered, and Evillustrator snapped his attention to him. Tom only pushed Marinette towards the door, and she hesitated. “I’d appreciate it if you’d get out of my house and fix the damage you’ve done. Maybe use the front door next time.” Marinette’s eyes widened and she gripped her Papa’s arm tightly.

 

“Papa!” She whispered, and he only urged her towards the open door behind them. Evillustrator pulled up his arm with the tablet and began drawing, a large hand like the one in the library appearing and grabbing Adrien. Marinette heard herself scream.

 

“On second thought,” Evillustrator said. “I’ll just take this with me.” Adrien didn’t wake, the medicine having finally taken hold enough that he was completely out. “If you want him back Marinette you’ll meet me tonight on the Seine. Bay 7, by the Notre Dame.”

 

“Put him down now!” Tom shouted, rushing at the akuma. With a flick of the wrist, Evillustrator drew a barrier which slammed into Tom and sent him flying into the dining room table. Marinette screamed again.

 

“PAPA!”

 

There were footsteps on the stairs, Sabine’s voice crying out, and Evillustrator was stepping onto a platform outside the window and grinning at Marinette.

 

“Meet me at nine Marinette!” He exclaimed, taking Adrien with him. “Don’t be late!” Tom groaned, sitting up and holding his head where a gash bled and soaked his hands. Sabine rushed in just in time to see Marinette cling to what was left of the windows and scream;

 

“ADRIEN!!”

 

***

 

Carapace was quiet when he came up the stairs to Marinette’s house. The police were already there, as well as a paramedic, and he nodded at them as he entered the living room.

 

“There’s not much we can do against an akuma Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng,” Roger Raincomprix was saying as Carapace walked in. “I’m afraid this is something we’ve found best to leave to Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

 

“And me,” Carapace said, and heads turned to look at him. Marinette was on the couch, Alya seated next to her, and her eyes were red and swollen with tears. Tom and Sabine were seated at the table which looked like it had seen better days, Tom sporting blood on his shirt and apron while an EMT finished bandaging up the left corner of his forehead while Sabine had her arms wrapped around his waist. Officer Raincomprix gave Carapace a dirty look.

 

“And just who the heck are you?” He asked, putting fisted hands on his hips.

 

“Carapace,” the teen answered, projecting a calm he didn’t really feel.

 

“Where’s Ladybug and Cat Noir?” Alya asked, curious but not unkind. She didn’t even bother to pull out her cell phone, only gently reaching out and putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder in comfort.

 

“Top Secret mission I’m afraid,” Carapace told her easily. “I’m sorry, but at the moment I’m the only one available.” He paused for a second, frowning at the golden orange glow that appeared off of Alya for a second. What the hell was that? Marinette sniffling got his attention.

 

“He took Adrien,” she said, her hands shaking as she wiped at her eyes. “He— he took him. He wants— he said I should meet him at nine…”

 

“You’re not going,” Tom said, sounding firm. “We’re not giving into a mad mans demands. Why would Hawkmoth want my daughter anyway?”

 

“I don’t think Hawkmoth is the one behind this,” Carapace said, pulling out his phone from his shield and pulling up the picture Sabrina had sent him and showing it to Tom and Sabine. It was the drawing Nathaniel had made during school, one Chloe had threatened Marinette with at the library. “We suspect that the akuma is a young man named Nathaniel, from your daughters school. Hawkmoth has twisted the boys feelings. Confused him and twisted a crush he has on your daughter. Hawkmoth is only interested in the miraculous’s. If anything, Nathaniel’s probably gone rogue.”

 

“Is that even possible?” Sabine asked, her eyes wide. Carapace wanted to shrug, but only shook his head.

 

“Cat Noir managed it when he was akumatized,” he replied. “We shouldn’t assume that someone else couldn’t go rogue themselves in a way. Either that, or Hawkmoth made a promise to Nathaniel and Marinette was that promise.”

 

“All the more reason to keep her away from him,” Tom said, frowning.

 

“Normally I’d agree,” Carapace told him. “But he’s got a hostage, a high profile one at that, and we need to get him back.” He looked over at Marinette, then back at Tom. “I can keep her safe. My powers focus strictly on defense but that doesn’t mean I can’t fight if I have to. Let me shadow your daughter tonight when she goes to meet Evillustrator. My only request for now is that you let me borrow a room and some raspberries. I need to take a quick break before tonight.”

 

“You can use my room,” Marinette sniffled, wiping her face again. “We’ve got raspberries downstairs.” Tom looked as if he’d bit into something bitter, looking between Marinette and Carapace before looking at Sabine who looked ready to cry.

 

“I don’t like this,” Tom said, looking back at Carapace. “This is my daughter you’re asking me to send.” He squared his shoulders. “I want to go with her.” Marinette’s eyes widened.

 

“Papa! No!” She cried as she gripped the back of the couch, and Tom frowned at her before looking at Carapace who nodded slowly. Marinette shot him a glare.

 

“We need someone to help get Adrien out of harms way,” he admitted. “I can’t do that if I’m protecting you and trying to get his akumatized item at the same time.”

 

“What if this akuma tries to attack Tom again?” Sabine asked, worried. Carapace frowned and looked at Marinette.

 

“I’ll protect both of them, but to start Marinette’s going to have to talk Evillustrator into believing that Tom’s just there to protect his daughter. We are going out rather late in the evening for a thirteen year old on a school night after all,” he said, then smiled gently. “Don’t worry. We’ll get Adrien back and tomorrow you’ll all be back at school like none of this ever happened.”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Officer Raincomprix warned and Carapace stood at his full height.

 

“I haven’t,” he said, then looked at Tom. “Now about those raspberries.”

 

***

 

Nino cursed as he got Gabriel’s voicemail for a third time and pulled his phone away. Neither Gabriel or Natalie were answering their phones, and this was the worst time for them to be busy. Or whatever they were. Surely Tikki and Plagg’s magic wasn’t *still* affecting them.

 

“They’re still not picking up,” he said, looking up from his seat on Marinette’s chaise lounge to see Wayzz floating over her closed bedroom door. “Wayzz?” He asked, and Wayzz looked over at him, concerned.

 

“That girl down there,” he whispered, floating back over to Nino. “She is… very bright.”

 

“Bright?” Nino asked, then frowned. “You mean that weird glow I saw?” Wayzz nodded, rubbing his arms and Nino gave him a worried looked. “Hey man, have you eaten anything yet? Come on.” He stood off of the chaise and walked over to Marinette’s desk where a bowl of raspberries sat untouched. “These look pretty fresh and I bet they taste great.”

 

“There is a lot of magic where it might not have been,” Wayzz said, gaining Nino’s attention. “Yours keeps growing, Marinette’s is maturing faster than I’ve ever seen in a Ladybug, and now your girlfriend—“

 

“Friend,” Nino corrected quickly. “She’s just a friend. I mean, if you’re talking about Alya of course.” Wayzz blinked at him with wide eyes, then nodded slowly.

 

“Of course,” he replied, as if humoring Nino. “Friend. Alya. Your ‘friend’ was not so bright a few days ago and I did not sense this much power from her earlier today.” Nino paused, frowning.

 

“So… what does that mean?” He asked. Wayzz hummed, finally floating over to the desk and taking a raspberry.

 

“It means that you are all waking up,” he said, and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed before looking at Nino. “Humans are fascinating creatures. You have such great capacity for good… and for evil. Talents in science and the ability to carry magic. It has been centuries since I have seen humans with such capacity for magic. It’s been… bred out of your kind for many generations. I thought the time for magic was over, that we kwami were the only ones left to wield and manipulate it but…” he paused, his eyes moving back to the door. “I have not seen the kind of magic that your friend carries since one of my masters took us to America over 200 years ago. Louisiana was where I saw it last, latent and waiting. Dangerous.” Nino frowned.

 

“Alya isn’t dangerous,” he argued, and Wayzz nodded but didn’t look at him.

 

“Trixx thrived on that magic,” he said instead. “His chosen was a very dangerous woman. She was… kind to the ones she loved, but a threat to anyone who harmed them. She was originally a fishing woman turned into a slave, stolen from her home in the Caribbean, but once Trixx helped her focus her power she killed her owners and took the land for her and her family. She used her skills in illusion to make the locals think that the owners were still alive, doing their business from their home while treating their slaves like family and royalty. When a man revealed her trick, she cursed him and the land he stole after he killed most of her loved ones. Trixx helped her, and the land is still cursed to this day. Haunted by ghosts.” Wayzz shuddered. “Once we got Trixx back I made Master Chan promise to never take us back there. But that girl, Alya? She carries some of that woman's power. If we were to introduce her to Trixx she would become very powerful.”

 

“And if we don’t?” Nino asked, and Wayzz frowned.

 

“Her magic is natural, but untamed it will become dangerous to her as she gets older,” he warned. “I am… hesitant to wake Trixx but… she is a good match for him and he is a patient instructor, even if he is not patient in much else.” Nino opened his mouth to speak, but someone knocked on the bedroom door and he froze.

 

“Carapace?” Marinette’s voice came from the other side. “Can I open the door?” Wayzz shoved three raspberries in his mouth and hid as Nino ducked under her desk where her sewing machine sat.

 

“Just don’t come in!” He shouted.

 

“Why? Is he naked?” Alya’s teasing voice sounded as the door creaked open.

 

“Alya,” Marinette hissed as she placed something on the floor. “I’m sorry, my friend’s being a little rude but Mama made dinner and we thought you might like some. Is everything okay?” She asked, and Nino sighed.

 

“Everything’s fine,” he lied, fingering his phone. “Thank you.” There was no way he was going to tell her that he couldn’t get in touch with Gabriel or Natalie, and no way he was going to admit that he was absolutely terrified with Adrien missing. He was out of his area of expertise at the moment. With his ma, if he couldn’t find her it was expected and wasn’t a problem. She’d show up when she was ready or send him a text. No big deal. If Ma didn’t answer her phone, well that was okay too. She sometimes forgot to charge it, or was too busy to answer or whatever. She’d text him when she was ready or give him a call if she deemed it important enough. With her it didn’t matter if there was no communication.

 

But that’s not how the Agreste family worked. Sure there were things they could all work on, like how Gabriel didn’t really seem to realize that Adrien needed his presence and his compliments, how the man worked himself to the point of exhaustion and was always surprised that they still wanted to spend time with him. Or how Gorilla seemed to know more about either Nino or Adrien than both Gabriel and Natalie combined. Things were improving, sure, but there were still things that needed work.

 

Still, Gabriel was invested in Adrien’s schedule and Natalie always made sure to answer her phone if it were Nino calling. Usually because that meant that it was an emergency and either she or Gabriel were needed immediately. To have them not answer their phones when he called was not something he was used to, and he did not like the feeling of panic that came from them being busy. Maybe it was just because Adrien was in danger and he really wanted them to know everything was going to be okay, or that he wanted them to know he’d be waiting with Marinette or… lord what was his excuse for not showing up going to be? He didn’t even know.

 

“Take your time,” Marinette said, drawing him out of his thoughts. “But Papa wants to talk to you soon about your plan and Officer Raincomprix wants to ask about Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Nino sighed at that one.

 

“Understood,” he replied. “I’ll… be down soon. Thank you.”

 

The door to Marinette’s room shut and he sighed as Wayzz came out of hiding, wiping raspberry juice from his mouth.

 

“I am not sure I like this Raincomprix man,” Wayzz admitted. “He is… frustrating.”

 

“Maybe,” Nino said, moving out from under the desk and out into Marinette’s room. There was a plate of meat, potatoes and vegetables with a glass of milk and a fork on a napkin waiting for him by the door and he smiled. “But I think most adults are frustrating so… I’m not really great for an opinion.” Wayzz only hummed at him and went back to the raspberries.

 

“I think Adrien’s deep magic is affecting all of you,” the turtle kwami said after Nino had sat down and taken a bite of his dinner. The teen looked up at the kwami who was currently sitting by the bowl of raspberries, one of the berries in his hands as he spoke. “I think it’s drawing out your potential. Making all of you stronger.”

 

“What? But why?” Nino asked, feeling a little shocked. Wayzz only stared at him, which was admittedly creepy.

 

“Because I think that it’s reacting to him, and deep down he doesn’t want to lose any of you,” Wayzz answered. He chewed on the red berry in his hands. “I can’t be sure though. The last time I saw something like Adrien, the deep magic only lasted for a few years and only affected the bearer. This magic is rooted in Adrien. It is bonded to his core, a part of him.” Wayzz finally looked away. “He loves all of you very much. Plagg has… chosen well.”

 

“I like to think you chose well too,” Nino said, forcing a smirk. Wayzz looked up at him fondly.

 

“I was trying not to,” he admitted sadly. “I knew I was meant for you when you entered Master Fu’s home, but… I wasn’t supposed to leave Fu for a while I thought. I thought I had more time at his side.” He put down his raspberry. “I do not like leaving chosen’s while they still live, while they still have much time left. I feel like I have abandoned them, and I have been with Fu since he was very young.” He smiled sadly at Nino. “Of all the monks I have had the honor of living with, Fu has always been my favorite. They were going to kick him out, did you know? He was smart, but different. He was more… accepting of people than the others and that was not acceptable in the temple. They wanted only the most ‘pure’ to be chosen as miraculous wielders, wanted only the most strictly trained.” Wayzz laughed a little. “Master Fu’s first order before they let him meet me was to give my— to give Nooroo to a chosen and Master Fu picked a man who liked to wear women’s clothing. I was supposed to reprimand him, and I gave him my miraculous instead. Nooroo loved Tenchi. It was a good choice in the beginning.”

 

“What happened?” Nino asked, and Wayzz shook his head and bit into the raspberry he’d picked back up.

 

“Some other time,” he said, his mouth full. When he swallowed he looked back at Nino again. “For what it is worth, I am very happy it was you who I am meant to be with now. I feel that I have been very blessed to have you as my chosen.” Nino smirked.

 

“Thanks Wayzz,” he said, and was surprised a moment later when Wayzz flew over to him and hugged his face. He hugged his kwami back and let himself take comfort in the turtle.

 

***

 

Adrien shivered, curling up as he woke and wondering why his bed was so hard. A strange creaking noise sounded as the bed rocked and his eyes flew open. He wasn’t in his bed. He was on a tourist boat, trapped inside a shimmering box that allowed him to see out at his surroundings. The boat was docked currently on the Seine, the Notre Dame towering over him and as he pushed himself up he realized he did not have his shoes. He was dressed though, and it took a moment for him to remember that he’d been at Marinette’s last. On her couch, playing video games with her. So… how had he gotten here?

 

The box allowed him enough room to stand, so he got to his feet and stumbled as the boat rocked. Worse, his head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton and he recognized the feeling as one he tended to get after taking pain medication. Didn’t matter what kind really, they all did the same thing to him. Knocked him out and made it harder to think. Not as bad as allergy medication but still… He hated the feeling.

 

Something moved in his shirt, and he realized that Plagg was still with him. He dared to take a peek and saw the black cat kwami staring up at him with glazed eyes from the inside pocket, clutching his stomach. Plagg needed cheese, and Adrien didn’t have any.

 

“I don’t understand what she sees in you.”

 

Adrien froze, and looked up as he released his shirt. Evillustrator was on the roof of the captains helm, staring down at him. His face was twisted in anger, his left hand gripping the stylus tightly.

 

“I’m more her type you know,” Evillustrator snapped. “I’m an artist, like she is. We both draw, both create, and what do you do? Wear clothing in front of a camera? Smile pretty so that everyone will love you? Is there anything even in your head? Just some stupid model with no actual talent or skills. What are you even good for?”

 

Adrien opened his mouth, then snapped it closed. Now wasn’t the time to antagonize Nathaniel. If anything, Adrien was in a terrible position that didn’t allow for witty remarks. Instead, he backed up against the side of his box prison and glared out at the akuma before him. Evillustrator smirked right back.

 

“She’ll be mine after tonight,” he said. “You’ll see. I’ll take her out on the boat and once she and I talk she’ll realize that I’m so much better for her than you. That I can give her anything… that we match better. You’ll see! I’ll make her love me! Then you’ll be all alone with your money and your fan girls. I’ll make her forget all about you!”

 

“Love doesn’t work like that,” Adrien heard himself say. “You can’t kidnap a girl’s boyfriend and then try to convince her to like you. Marinette knows her own mind, that’s one of the things that’s so great about her.” Nathaniel’s face twisted, his stylus flew across the tablet on his right arm, and suddenly the top of the box Adrien was trapped in was slamming down on his head, knocking him to the deck of the boat making him dizzy and seeing stars.

 

“SHE WILL LOVE ME!” Evillustrator roared. “Hawkmoth promised me I could do what I want. Have what I want, and I WANT HER!” Adrien could only groan in return. Feet landed behind him, and suddenly the box was gone.

 

“Get up,” Evillustrator sneered. “I want you to watch as Marinette dumps you like the garbage you are.” Adrien grit his teeth and sat up, glaring at the akumatized boy. Or trying to anyway. He was seeing double now.

 

“This isn’t you Nathaniel,” he said, gaining a wide eyed look of surprise. “I know you. You’re a good guy with a good heart and a lot of talent. You’d never hurt anyone.” It was true. Even in the memories he had of that future, Nathaniel had been someone Paris was proud of until his death. He’d created paintings of Paris before the city’s destruction from memory, selling them in other countries and bringing the money back home to give to people who needed it. He’d been world renowned before an akuma who was jealous of his skill took his life. There had never been a justifiable reason for his death, and the city had mourned him for weeks.

 

“I’m a better me,” Evillustrator snapped, grabbing Adrien by the wrist and jerking him forward. When Adrien tried to pull away, he found himself stuck and was surprised. Evillustrator smirked. “I’m stronger now. No one can ever hurt me or make fun of me ever again! Once I get Marinette to love me, I’ll hunt down Ladybug and Cat Noir and give Hawkmoth their miraculous’s as a gift for everything he’s done for me! He’s the real hero!”

 

“Nathaniel, you’re not thinking clearly!” Adrien warned, and cried out when the akuma shifted his grip and something snapped in Adrien’s wrist. It didn’t make any sense, he was stronger than this! He should be able to fight back even without being transformed… right?

 

Evillustrator was grinning, and spun around flinging Adrien into the wall behind them before using his stylus to draw on his tablet. Metal wrapped around Adrien’s wrists and ankles, trapping him, and he glared even as his left wrist throbbed in pain.

 

“Don’t do this,” he warned, and Evillustrator gave him a look of contempt.

 

“Marinette *will* be mine,” he stated, and Adrien shook his head.

 

“She’s not an object,” he said through clenched teeth. “You’re out of control Nathaniel, you have to st—“

 

The slap caught him off guard, stunning him, and he blinked away stars again before dizzily looking back at the akuma that used to be Nathaniel Kurtzberg. The akuma that was snarling at him and clenching his stylus tightly.

 

“My name,” he hissed. “Is Evillustrator. You’d do well not to forget it.” Evillustrator turned from him, moving towards the front of the boat to draw and decorate in preparation of Marinette’s arrival. Adrien, his face smarting and his pride stung, found himself wishing he’d remembered to pack cheese that morning.

 

***

 

Tom walked with his arm around Marinette, frowning as they approached the boat Evillustrator had set up for their… date. He couldn’t see Carapace anymore, the hero having taken to the rooftops after warning them to act natural.

 

“It’s going to be hard enough to get him to not suspect anything,” Carapace had told them as they were leaving the house. “Just keep whatever story you tell him simple, and don’t make it obvious that you’re trying to get his stylus. As soon as you have it, run.” Marinette had nodded, her eyes distant and Tom had found himself wishing there was more he could do.

 

The feeling returned when they boarded the oddly decorated boat and Marinette let out a horrified gasp. Adrien was shackled to the wall of the Captain’s helm, a bruise in the shape of a hand print already forming on his face and his left hand swollen and red. If anything the blonde teen looked angry until his eyes fell on them, and then he looked panicked.

 

“No,” he said, struggling against his bonds. “You have to get out of—“

 

Whatever he was going to say was stopped by a gag that appeared around his face, making him shake his head and give a muffled scream as he fought to free himself. He was trapped, but the wood he was bound to was starting to splinter so he probably wouldn’t be trapped for long.

 

“What is *he* doing here?” Evillustrator’s voice came from the front of the boat, and Tom gripped Marinette closer as they looked to see the akumatized boy glaring at them both.

 

“You expect me to let my daughter walk alone? This late at night?” Tom said, pulling Marinette back and away out of instinct. “You’re not the only dangerous thing out here.” Evillustrator frowned, his grip on his stylus loosening by a fraction.

 

“I’d never let anything hurt her,” the akuma argued, and Tom looked over at Adrien who was glaring daggers and listing despite his bonds.

 

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” he said dryly, and paused when Marinette tugged at his arm. He let her move out from under him, his daughter standing tall before Evillustrator and fisting her hands.

 

“Let Adrien go,” she ordered firmly, gaining a surprised look from the akuma. “Let him go and I promise I’ll give you one date.” Evillustrator frowned.

 

“One date,” he said. “And then I’ll let him go.” Marinette’s hands shook and Tom shook his head.

 

“Word of advice about Cheng women,” he said easily, gaining the akuma’s attention and a glare. “You either give them exactly what they want or you will have the worst night of your life. I made the mistake of not listening to her mother when she wanted to see a play once before Marinette was born. It’s been eighteen years and she still won’t let me forget it. Every year, on the night I should have taken her out, she makes me sleep on the couch. I kid you not.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Sabine had made him sleep on the couch for a week when he refused to take her to see Cats the Musical while the cast was performing in Paris. She still occasionally made a comment about wanting to see the play before giving him a look that made him feel guilty as hell. Evillustrator twitched, then snarled.

 

“Fine,” he ground out before pointing at Tom. “But you take him and LEAVE!” Tom frowned, looking at Marinette who gave him a pleading look before nodding. Evillustrator lifted his stylus, looked at Adrien, then smirked.

 

“I think it will be easier for all of us if he just sleeps through this, don’t you?” He asked, before leaping over to Adrien and grabbing a handful of blonde hair. Panic filled Tom and he could see it on Marinette’s face as she reached out and screamed;

 

“NO!”

 

Evillustrator actually paused, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked back at Marinette. There were tears on her face, her arm frozen, and when the akumatized boy backed away from Adrien she let her arm fall even as her chest heaved as she tried to breathe again while tears streaked down her face. Tom wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

 

“Give me Adrien,” he said, and Evillustrator frowned but nodded.

 

“Fine,” he bit out, and made swiping motions on his tablet with his stylus. Adrien’s bonds disappeared and he fell to the deck. He yelped when the akuma grabbed him by the back of his shirt and all but flung him at Tom. Tom didn’t hesitate to rush forward and grab the blonde teen and back away. He looked at Marinette as he held Adrien close to him and she nodded at him. Adrien hesitated, worry on his face as he struggled to get his feet beneath him.

 

“Wait,” he said, and Tom shook his head.

 

“She’s going to be fine,” he promised, turning and pulling Adrien off of the boat with him. “We have to trust her.”

 

“But—“

 

“Come on Adrien,” Tom hissed, and stepped back onto concrete and frowned as the ramp onto the boat was erased and the rope tying the boat to the dock was erased as well. The boat drifted off down the Seine and Adrien tensed as they both watched Marinette leave with the Akuma. She stared after them, her eyes hard, before finally facing Evillustrator as he approached her.

 

“She… she’s alone…” Adrien moaned, reaching out after her and weakly tugging away from Tom. Tom pulled him back against him.

 

“She’s got protection,” he promised. “Come on. I only agreed to this plan because Carapace promised he’d keep her safe, and he only agreed to it if I promised to keep you out of danger. Come back to the house with me Adrien. Marinette will come back soon.”

 

Adrien was shaking, even as he vaguely nodded and allowed Tom to pull him down the street to a bridge closer to the bakery. He made an uncomfortable noise when he stepped in a puddle and Tom cringed.

 

“I’ll get you fresh socks at the house,” he promised, and Adrien nodded slowly. “You okay?”

 

“Hit my head, my wrist…” Adrien muttered and winced, “And Marinette’s alone.”

 

“She’s with Carapace,” Tom corrected. “Have some faith in him. Ladybug and Cat Noir seem to, that should be enough.” Adrien gave him a wide eyed look, his eyes unfocused and dazed.

 

“Wet socks are terrible,” he muttered, and Tom hesitated before finally nodding.

 

“A terrible sort of torture,” he agreed, and gave Adrien a sympathetic look. “Sorry son.” Adrien shrugged, then worried at his lower lip.

 

“I need to call my father,” he muttered, and Tom nodded.

 

“As soon as we get home,” he said, and they continued on in silence after that.

 

***

 

Adrien was in a mild state of panic as he stumbled around barefoot in the Dupain-Cheng living room. It had been fifteen minutes since they’d arrived, and he knew it would take longer for Ladybug and Carapace to take care of Evillustrator, but it didn’t stop him from worrying and it didn’t help that his father hadn’t answered the phone. He’d asked Tom for some cheese, and had snuck a slice to Plagg when Sabine and Tom weren’t looking, but his father. Wasn’t. Answering. The phone.

 

So he did what was the only natural solution. He called Mom.

 

Natalie.

 

He called Natalie.

 

She didn’t pick up the first time, and his hands started shaking badly as he ended the call at her voicemail and immediately redialed. This time she picked up.

 

“Mom, Father isn’t picking up his phone!”

 

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think, and he gasped and covered his mouth with his free hand, which was wrapped due to his wrist, when he realized what he’d said. When Natalie didn’t immediately speak he panicked.

 

“Oh my god, I am so… I’m sorry! Natalie I’m sorry!” His hands were shaking even harder, something was on his face and after a second he realized he was crying. Natalie was saying something but he couldn’t breathe. Father was missing, Marinette was alone with an Akuma, he couldn’t do anything because…

 

He realized he was speaking everything he was thinking and only just kept from revealing himself to Natalie, Tom and Sabine, as he squatted down and a keening sound came from him. Someone took his phone, and someone else wrapped arms around him. He was then pulled into a lap and he realized he was being rocked.

 

“He’s had a bad night,” he heard Sabine say. “Are you okay dear? You sound awful.” She fell quiet as Natalie replied and Adrien realized Tom was holding him and rubbing his back.

 

“Deep breaths Adrien,” Tom said softly. “Just take deep breaths. It’s okay.”

 

Maybe it was an accident, maybe on purpose, but Tom’s head dropped down and bumped the top of Adrien’s. Head bunting. Tom had just given Adrien a head bunt, and once again the motion was more calming than a hug and Adrien felt all the stress just drop out of him. He wanted to purr, but Tom didn’t know about him so he buried it. Which oddly enough hurt to do, but then Plagg was nuzzling him from inside his shirt and the pain left. The exhaustion that followed was overwhelming, and he sniffled as he buried his face in Tom’s shoulder and just… hid. Tom was a big guy, Adrien could pretend he was hiding from the world wrapped in the mans arms like he was.

 

A hand touched his head, fingers combing through his hair and he really wanted to purr as he relaxed.

 

“Natalie’s going to check on your father,” Sabine’s voice sounded. “I need you to call Nino. We’re going to set you both up here for the night. Your bodyguard will pick you both up after school tomorrow. You can eat lunch here tomorrow. Okay? It’ll be like a little slumber party down here for you boys.” Adrien nodded, looking up at her long enough to accept his phone before ducking back down and sending Nino a text. It would be a while before he got it if they didn’t stop Nathaniel soon. His hands were still shaking, and he was lucky he was able to send the text before he fumbled his phone and it dropped through a gap in Tom’s arms onto the floor. Adrien didn’t bother to pick it back up.

 

He was still hiding, dozing, in Tom’s arms when something warm washed over him like a wave, healing all of his wounds and soothing hurts, and Tom gave a sigh of relief.

 

“Looks like Ladybug was successful,” Tom said, and Sabine made a humming noise before her fingers were back in Adrien’s hair again.

 

“I want to keep Marinette home tomorrow,” she stated, and Adrien felt Tom shift even as his eyes started getting heavy again.

 

“I’ll call the school in the morning,” Tom replied. “What about the boys?”

 

“Them too. Look at him, he’s exhausted,” Sabine said gently. Her hand stopped and disappeared, and Adrien couldn’t catch himself before he was nuzzling Tom’s arm. Tom shifted and a much larger hand, Tom’s hand, started petting the top of Adrien’s head. “When Marinette gets home I’m going to hug her and I will not let go.” Sabine’s voice was warning, and Adrien could feel Tom’s nod.

 

“We can all sleep in here tonight I think,” Tom said. “I’ll move the couch back, get blankets and pillows and just have everyone sleep on the floor.”

 

“That sounds like a great plan,” Sabine said, and Adrien let himself sleep. He woke up when Marinette arrived, and Nino was with her with his cell phone in hand and a worried look on his face. The three of them huddled together on the floor with Sabine holding them as best as she could. Tom moved furniture, got pillows and blankets, and turned on the TV.

 

“We’re watching movies,” Tom said, turning on a light hearted animated movie. “We’re watching movies and if you get hungry I’ll get something from the bakery and we can stay up all night if you want. No school tomorrow, and the Bakery will be closed.”

 

Even Sabine looked surprised at that, but Adrien just held Marinette a little closer and buried his face in her neck as she scratched the back of his head.

 

“Thanks Mr —“ Nino started, and Tom interrupted;

 

“Tom. Just call me Tom.”

 

“Um, sure. Thanks Tom,” Nino finished, sounding a little uncomfortable.

 

Later that night found them all curled up on the living room floor, Nino sound asleep with his back against Adrien’s. Marinette had her hands wrapped in Adrien’s shirt, and Adrien drifted off with his arms around her. Tom and Sabine were at Marinette’s back, and it should have been awkward, but everyone was home. Everyone was safe and Natalie was taking care of his father.

 

Everything was okay. Everything was going to be fine.

 

He slept.

 

***

 

Natalie stood in the bedroom doorway, hesitant as she stared at her boss. He was asleep, but there was an almost empty bottle of whiskey and a half empty glass on his bedside table that told her that his sleep wasn’t without help. He was curled up, clinging to her pillow…

 

Clinging to the spare pillow. It wasn’t hers. She didn’t belong here.

 

But she couldn’t sleep in her bed at home, she’d tried. She’d even turned off her phone and hid it until the news reported an akuma attack. It took her much too long to uncover her phone, too long to turn it back on. Nino had called her multiple times, probably worried about Adrien. There was nothing from Gabriel and Adrien, and she was sure that Gabriel wouldn’t allow an akuma to go after his son if he could help it.

 

She wondered when he’d started drinking. Before the akuma took Adrien, or after? She’d have to ask him in the morning.

 

In the meantime she went to his private bathroom and filled up a glass with water, replacing the whiskey with the glass she brought over. The whiskey and the half empty glass found their way to the bathroom and— Oops! How clumsy of her, she spilled the rest of the bottle and the glass down the sink. Oh well, he could take it out of her annual bonus.

 

She set the empty bottle and glass aside and went back to the room, standing on the empty side of the bed. She didn’t belong here. This wasn’t her place… but…

 

There really wasn’t anywhere else she’d rather be.

 

She climbed into bed, curling up beside Gabriel, and didn’t fight him when he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. This was fine. She could deal with this.

 

Well. She could deal with it in the morning anyway.

 

 

 

 

_Chapter 7: End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I call bullshit on the whole Lucky # 7 trope. This chapter was a pain in the butt to finish. I've been struggling with chapters ever since and keep having to remind myself that I'm writing this for fun. I have written, re-written and updated this chapter so many times I lost count. :(
> 
> As for the rest of the story, it's moving along. Started Ch 11 this week so again, we've got a pretty good buffer if I get stuck or busy with life. 
> 
> Still, I hope you all continue to enjoy as we go. Thank you for reading so far and giving this story a chance.
> 
> As always, leave kudos if you want and feel free to leave comments! There've been several times your comments have helped get rid of writers block as well as pointed out holes that need to be filled. I'm my own beta, which I know isn't a good idea but yeah. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you for the update next week!


	8. The Truth About Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> Some cursing... I think...
> 
> Teens making out at the end.
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> So I'm sure you've all noticed by now, the story is basically AU. Yes, I'm using the akuma from the shows, trying not to mirror each episode exactly (because that is called Plagiarism and I hate that shit), but you'll also note that I'm not actually adding any other akuma attacks the show alluded to or creating any of my own. That's because as far as this series is concerned, the ones we got episodes for are the ones Cat Noir and Ladybug actually faced together.
> 
> Also, please note that character growth is going to be different than what you got in the show. The reason is because their life experiences have drastically changed. You're not going to get the same life lessons here that you got in the show. They're not living the same lives.
> 
> Finally... long chapters yes, slow burn on some of the plot. :) 
> 
> Please note that we have an idea of how many chapters this story is going to take now. That *should* include our epilogue up there. If it ever changes (one more or one less chapter). I'll let you know in the notes. My idea of how many chapters this will take is based on the timeline I'm working from. I think I mentioned it in the comments a while ago, but after chapter 2 or 3 I realized this story wasn't going to be any good if I didn't have a flow of when events occurred. Is this an official timeline approved by our mighty show creator Thomas Astruc? Heavens no. Will this story encompass Season 2? Oh good golly... we touch on it, but that's *it*.  
> So, please enjoy my story. I really hope that you are! I've been having a lot of fun working on it in my free time! Also note that the first chapter is (will be at the time of writing this) updated with a disclaimer. I can't believe I forgot to put one in. Who does that?
> 
> ...
> 
> Me apparently.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Truth About Love

 

 

Marinette always sprawled out in her sleep, and even having Adrien next to her didn’t stop her from flinging her arms and legs about. Adrien slept through her moving about, and Nino was protected by Adrien being in between them. Tom was on Marinette’s other side and he only snorted when Marinette’s foot found his face, before rolling over and curling around Sabine who had Tom to protect her. Tikki watched over them all from the TV, giggling as Plagg finally snuck out of Adrien’s shirt and made a face at Marinette.

 

“She’s worse than Mulan,” he whined, and Tikki made a face at him.

 

“No one is worse than Mulan. She used to throw me,” she argued, waving him to her side. She gave him a worried look when he struggled in flight before joining her. “Are you okay?”

 

“I spent most of the evening keeping Adrien from purring,” Plagg told her. “And I haven’t had any cheese since the slice Adrien snuck me this evening. That’s an entire day of keeping him from going cat on everyone *and* transforming *and* bonding. Not that I’m complaining about bonding!” He said the last part quickly and Tikki giggled at him before nuzzling him.

 

“I know where they keep the cheese,” she told him, and he grunted.

 

“I’m not flying into the fridge,” he muttered, and sighed when she hugged him. “I can wait. I wanna sleep and Adrien had a panic attack so I don’t want to leave him.”

 

“I thought he was getting better,” Tikki whispered, worried, and Plagg hummed.

 

“He is,” he promised. “But the akuma hit him pretty hard on the head and he doesn’t do well when he can’t help Marinette.” He paused, then grinned at Tikki. “She’s getting pretty strong. She healed Adrien and her dad. His wrist is better than ever.”

 

“She is,” Tikki said, proud. “And she’s got a really good heart. She was very kind to Nathaniel when they changed him back.” Plagg nodded, bunting his head into hers and purring as she giggled and nuzzled him. She looked over at the humans on the floor. “Plagg?”

 

“Yeah?” He asked, and licked the side of her head before nuzzling her.

 

“How did you keep Master Fu from taking your ring off of Adrien?” Tikki asked, and Plagg froze.

 

“Oh… um…” he hesitated, and she looked at him. He was poking his hands together and looking around the room at anything but her. “I uh… might have used Adrien’s natural magic and… cursed my ring?” Tikki stared at him.

 

“Cursed your ring?” She cried, and Plagg shushed her. On the floor, Nino grunted and rolled over. A moment later Wayzz was crawling out from under the teen and blinking slowly.

 

“Why are you yelling?” The turtle kwami actually whined as he took to the air and joined Tikki and Plagg on the TV. Tikki gave Plagg a dirty look.

 

“Plagg cursed his ring!” She hissed and Plagg’s ears went flat on his head. Wayzz frowned, still blinking away sleep.

 

“You haven’t done that since Lancelot,” he stated, and Tikki gave him a scandalized look. Plagg shrugged.

 

“Haven’t had anyone strong enough since Lancelot,” he muttered. “And Adrien is…” he looked over at the blonde with a fond expression. “I like him. He’s a good boy.”

 

“You could have hurt Master Fu,” Tikki stated, and Plagg shrunk down. Wayzz only shook his head.

 

“Unless Plagg has made changes, that’s not how the curse works,” he said, and Tikki frowned at the turtle kwami.

 

“And how would you know?” She asked, and Wayzz yawned wide making tears form in the corners of his eyes.

 

“I helped him design it,” he admitted. “Merlin was a member of the order remember? He came up with the idea, but it drains the chosen and the kwami so we never brought it up to anyone else.” He yawned again. “When did you place the curse?”

 

“At the hospital,” Plagg told them. “No one is taking that ring off him without my permission ever again. Not even him.” He quieted then, Tikki and Wayzz giving him sympathetic looks. “Master Fu wasn’t in any danger. As long as the person trying to take the ring doesn’t have an ill intent the worst they get is a shock.”

 

“What happens if they do have ill intent?” Tikki asked. Plagg shrugged and Wayzz smirked.

 

“It’s rather painful,” he said, sounding surprisingly proud. “It won’t kill them, but they will regret ever trying to take the ring from Adrien, and it curses them. For Plagg’s chosen, the curse is bad luck. The curse is based on the kwami’s ability.” At the strange look Tikki gave him he turned up his nose. “If I could place this curse on everyone’s miraculous I would,” he stated. “I have no love for thieves and mad men, but it’s no good if you don’t have a chosen partner.” He looked unhappy about the last bit, and Tikki hugged him gently. He didn’t shrug her off, but he didn’t hug her back either.

 

“Can we put the curse on our miraculous’s?” Tikki asked after a few minutes and Wayzz shrugged.

 

“Maybe,” he told her as Plagg yawned and then grimaced as his stomach growled. “Nino’s getting stronger, and so is Marinette, but they don’t have enough magic built up yet.”

 

“Adrien could lend some,” Plagg muttered, letting his head fall onto his hands. “He’s got magic to spare, and it’s getting stronger.” Wayzz frowned, then pulled Tikki and Plagg down behind the TV suddenly. They floated, quiet, as they heard fabric shifting.

 

“Tom?” Sabine’s voice came. “Is Marinette’s TV on upstairs?” Tom made a grunting noise, then sniffled.

 

“What?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“I keep hearing voices talking,” Sabine said, sounding worried. “Did Marinette leave her TV on?” The three kwami looked at each other with wide panicked eyes and huddled close together.

 

“I can check,” Tom said, sounding sleepy, and Sabine made a shushing noise.

 

“No,” she told him. “You’re half asleep. I’ll do it. Watch out for Marinette dear, she’s spread out all over the place.”

 

“Hmm… How is her foot on my pillow?” Tom sounded disgusted, and Sabine giggled. Tikki peeked out around the TV and saw Tom moving to get away from Marinette’s feet. It was easier than moving her, as she was lying on her back with her head firmly against Adrien’s stomach. Her left arm was thrown over his legs, her right arm tucked up under his chin. He was twitching in his sleep, obvious signs of a nightmare, and it was Sabine who noticed as she stood. She shook Tom, who had been dozing off again, and nodded at Adrien.

 

“Should we wake him?” She asked, and Tom hesitated. Adrien jerked in his sleep, and Marinette groaned and suddenly sat up. She moved around so that her head was next to his and flopped over on her stomach with an arm thrown over him. Adrien calmed down almost immediately and Marinette went right back to sleep with a sigh. Tom snickered and made himself comfortable.

 

“Looks like he’s fine,” he whispered, and Sabine nodded as she headed towards the stairs to Marinette’s room. “Are you still going to check her TV? Are you sure you weren’t sleeping?” Sabine hesitated on the stairs, a worried frown on her face.

 

“It *was* a strange conversation,” she admitted, and Tom patted the empty pillow next to his.

 

“Come back to bed love,” he said. “We can sleep in today.” Sabine sighed and went back to the makeshift bed, curling up next to Tom and snuggling close as he wrapped an arm around her. The room fell quiet again, only to be interrupted by a loud gurgling noise. Tikki and Wayzz both looked at Plagg with wide horrified eyes, and Plagg clenched his teeth as he wrapped his arms around his stomach as if in pain.

 

“Maybe we should get up and make breakfast instead,” Sabine whispered. “That had to be either Adrien or Nino.” Tom groaned.

 

“That’s only going to get worse as they get older,” he muttered. “Hope Gabriel’s up to raising two boys.”

 

“I’m sure Natalie can handle it,” Sabine said gently, and started shifting again. She didn’t get up though, giving her husband a look. “Darling…” Her voice was warning and Tom grinned at her with his eyes closed.

 

“Can’t get up. Sleeping,” he whispered, and Sabine gave a light laugh and just made herself comfortable.

 

“I love you,” she said, and Tom kissed her. Tikki had to bite down a coo at how cute they were, even as Wayzz’s face fell and he turned away.

 

“Let’s feed Plagg,” he whispered, his voice so soft Tikki almost missed it. The turtle kwami went to Plagg’s side, lifting the cat kwami up with a grunt and floating them both down to the floor. Plagg immediately began shaking his head.

 

“Can’t,” he whimpered. “Can’t.”

 

“He’s too weak,” Tikki whispered. “I don’t think he’ll be able to phase through two floors.”

 

“Can we bring something back to him?” Wayzz asked, and Tikki pursed her lips, looking around the room. Tom and Sabine weren’t asleep again yet so flying out into the room wasn’t an option. She couldn’t phase food through the floor either, even if it was in her mouth. She’d actually have to eat it, and that wouldn’t help Plagg. She hesitated, poking her hands together, and looked at Wayzz.

 

“We could share our magic with him, but then we’d all be exhausted,” she told him, and Wayzz frowned before nodding.

 

“I’ll give him mine, you lead the way,” he told her and closed his eyes before she could say anything. He glowed a bright green, the glow transferring over to Plagg who grunted. Tikki hesitated, then grabbed them both and pulled them down through the floor.

 

She got them all the way down to the bakery, looking around before carrying them into the baking room. Wayzz stopped glowing, looking exhausted, and he and Plagg dropped from her hands. They were too heavy for her, and they both bounced as they hit the counter Tom used for rolling out dough. Plagg lay limp, not even opening his eyes, and Wayzz groaned. Tikki hurried into the back fridge, grabbing a large fat slice of cheese and hitting the door until her magic made it give and she flew out. She put the cheese by Plagg and hurried back to the fridge for fruit for Wayzz. There were strawberries bigger than she was sitting in a bowl on one of the industrial shelves, meant for being dipped in chocolate to taste test for Valentine's Day the next weekend, and she grabbed one with a grunt and flew it out to Wayzz. He stared at it when he saw it.

 

“That is massive,” he said, a little drool escaping his mouth as he made grabbing motions with his hands. Tikki giggled and handed the strawberry over before heading over to Plagg. The cat kwami hadn’t moved, so she pushed the cheese closer to him in hopes that the smell would rouse him enough to eat. He didn’t even twitch. Wayzz took a large bite out of his strawberry and made a very happy sound.

 

“Nooroo would have loved this,” he said after he swallowed, then seemed to deflate. Tikki gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“We’ll find Nooroo,” she promised. “We’ll bring him home.” Wayzz nodded, and went back to eating without speaking. Tikki sighed and went to Plagg’s side, snuggling up close to him and nuzzling his face. Plagg made a grunting noise, so she broke off some cheese and pressed it to his mouth. His eyes opened in slivers and he stuck out his tongue. He licked the cheese, then allowed Tikki to feed him. This lasted for a few more minutes, Tikki breaking off cheese and feeding it to Plagg, and finally he pulled himself up and took a large bite for himself. It took him five bites to finish the cheese Tikki had brought him, and he immediately curled up next to her when he was done.

 

“Feel better?” She asked, worried, and he nodded before nuzzling her.

 

“Sleep,” he ordered as Wayzz finished off the strawberry and took his time cleaning himself up.

 

“We should go back upstairs,” Tikki warned. “Tom likes to bake fresh bread for his family every day and he prefers the bakery oven for that.” Wayzz made an appreciative hum.

 

“I love the smell of fresh baked bread,” he told them. “The temple kitchens smelled like fresh bread every time Master Fu would sneak me down there for fruit. The cook always gave us extra food whether we wanted it or not.” He smiled fondly at the memory and Tikki smiled.

 

“Did Master Fu ever make bread at home?” She asked, and Wayzz actually snickered.

 

“Wang?” He asked. “Cook? Please, we’ve lived off of bland soup, instant dinners and restaurants for years,” he said, grinning. His eyes were twinkling now. “Master Fu is a terrible cook. He once burned a pot of boiling water while making tea. He has improved in boiling water, but that is approximatelythe limit of his capabilities.” Tikki giggled and Plagg made a snorting noise.

 

“Great Guardian,” Plagg muttered. “Can’t cook.” He sounded amused but exhausted, and Tikki nuzzled him. “Wanna go to Adrien.” His words were slurring, and Wayzz shot Tikki a worried look.

 

“He’s tired,” she said, even though she felt nervous herself. She wrapped her arms around Plagg and tried to lift him. He was a little heavier now that he’d eaten, and Wayzz came over to help her. They both flew Plagg back up, and he was able to phase himself through the floors this time. He ended up crawling back under the covers with Adrien though, as the three of them decided to stay low to the ground in case Marinette’s parents were still awake. Wayzz even nuzzled Nino’s face, blushing when he realized Tikki was watching and smiling, before climbing under the blanket wrapped around Nino. Tikki sighed happily as she floated low towards Marinette’s pillowcase, making sure to kiss her chosen on the forehead before moving to the pillow. She thought she saw Tom staring at her, but when she’d double checked his eyes were shut in sleep and she sighed in relief before climbing into the pillowcase and making herself comfortable and giving a happy hum. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

***

 

Adrien was the last to wake up in the morning, curling into a ball under his blanket with only his blonde hair visible. He was happy in his blanket cocoon, willing to stay there all day, except some evil person was tugging at the blanket.

 

“Come on Adrien!” Nino’s voice sounded. “Tom’s making sweet bread and he made croissants and cheese danishes!” Ah… Nino was the evil person. Adrien wondered if this was what revenge felt like. Ever since Nino had moved in, the darker teen had been forced to deal with the Agreste family waking at early hours of the morning, every morning including weekends. Even medicated Adrien still woke up around five, and he’d managed to wake Nino every time he got up. Now, apparently, Nino was seeking out his revenge.

 

“Oh let him sleep dear,” Sabine’s voice came, gentle and sweet. Wonderful woman. “We can draw on his face if he’s not up in an hour.” Wicked woman! Adrien sat up and glared at Nino who was grinning.

 

“It’s after ten,” Nino said, and Adrien just scowled at him.

 

“So?” He grumbled, and Nino laughed and nudged his shoulder.

 

“You never sleep in!” Nino said cheerfully. “This is awesome! I get to wake you up for once!” Adrien gave him a dark look.

 

“I hate you,” he said, and Nino laughed.

 

“You adore me,” the teen replied, and stood up. “Come on. Sabine saved you food, and Marinette’s upstairs getting her computer set up for movies.” He turned away from Adrien, looking into the kitchen where Sabine leaned on the kitchen counter with a mug of hot tea in her hands. “Oh! Can we have popcorn upstairs?” He asked, and Sabine smiled at him.

 

“Regular or extra butter?” She asked, and Nino almost swooned.

 

“Oh my gosh, will you adopt me?” He begged, and Sabine giggled at him.

 

“I would, but I think the Agreste family has already claimed you,” she replied, and Nino shrugged before turning back around to Adrien who was trying to figure his way out of his blanket. It was wrapped oddly around his legs and he still felt tired.

 

“I’m claiming the lounge,” Adrien muttered. He frowned, giving up on the blanket and looking around on the floor. “Where’s my phone?” He asked and Nino hesitated.

 

“Uh… probably upstairs?” He asked, looking oddly nervous. “Dude, don’t worry. I’m sure Marinette took it with her to charge. Your battery was low.” Adrien hummed at that, finally managing to untangle his legs and standing. He was unsteady and had to put a hand on Nino’s shoulder for a minute before stumbling over to the table and sitting down. Sabine came over with a plate in her hand a smile on her face. The plate had two croissants and a cheese danish and he grinned at the sight of it before rubbing his face.

 

“May I have coffee?” He asked, and when he looked up Sabine looked surprised.

 

“You drink coffee?” She asked and Adrien nodded even as Nino snickered and sat down in the seat next to Adrien.

 

“His family lives off of coffee,” he explained. “Natalie drinks it black and I’ve never seen her cup empty.” Sabine made a face at that and turned away from them to go to a cabinet and pull out a percolator.

 

“Tom loves a little coffee with his cream and sugar,” she told them. “I can’t stand the stuff. Give me a good cup of tea any day.” Nino and Adrien both snickered at that, Adrien taking a bite of his danish as Nino’s phone chimed and the darker boy made a face. He pulled his phone out and stared at it.

 

“Calendar invite?” He said, sounding confused, and tapped his screen. He made a face. “Why do I care if you’re meeting with your personal trainer tomorrow?” Adrien made a curious noise and leaned over to look at Nino’s phone before swallowing and laughing.

 

“That says Adrien *and* Nino,” he laughed. “Dude! You’re coming with me!” He leaned over into Nino’s personal space, the other teen looking disgusted. “Suffer,” he crooned and Nino pushed him.

 

“Why am *I* meeting with *your* personal trainer?” He asked. And Adrien positioned himself better in his seat.

 

“You agreed to model with me right?” He asked, and Nino gave a slow nod. Adrien clapped a hand down on his shoulder. “Welcome to the modeling life. Diets and workouts and shoots that never want to end.” He patted Nino on the shoulder twice and went back to his danish.

 

“Diets huh?” Nino asked, glowering at him. Adrien shrugged.

 

“Doesn’t start till tomorrow,” he said, mouth full and Sabine giggled as she leaned on the kitchen counter. Adrien, realizing he was being rather rude, blushed bright red and ducked his head. This also allowed him the added benefit of tucking his danish close to his chest so Plagg could take a bite. His kwami stirred and did just that, taking a much larger bite than Adrien had expected him to before ducking back into Adrien’s shirt pocket and making himself comfortable.

 

“I’m so happy you two get along so well.” Sabine’s voice made Adrien look up with wide eyes to see that she was smiling fondly at him and Nino. “Brothers *should* get along like this.” Adrien blushed, and when he looked at Nino he saw the other teen was blushing as well.

 

Neither of them really knew what to say, and they were saved by Marinette poking her head out of her room and looking around before her eyes landed on Adrien and she grinned.

 

“Good morning!” She said cheerfully, and he grinned back at her.

 

“Morning,” he replied, and she giggled before her eyes moved to her mother.

 

“Mama? I can’t find my quilt that I made a couple weeks ago. Have you seen it?” She asked, a worried frown on her face and Sabine chuckled.

 

“Which one dear? You did make two. Although how you managed to make two quilts in one week I will never know,” Sabine said, and Adrien choked while taking a bite out of his croissant. Was she referring to the week Tikki was in heat? Marinette made *two* quilts? He stared at his plate, feeling a little confused. Why was he blushing? Creativity was a side effect of Tikki’s heat, he’d seen what it did to Nino, but if he and Marinette had been in uniform then —

 

Blood rushed south and he shoved the rest of his croissant in his mouth while derailing his own thoughts with Physics problems. Wait, wasn’t he supposed to be working on a physics project with Nino and Alya?

 

Marinette was still talking to her mother when a cup of black coffee was placed before him, cream and sugar following as Sabine moved and talked without missing a beat.

 

“We’ve got the quilt you gave me and your Papa on our bed downstairs, and the other I think we used last night,” she was saying, and turned to look at the boys. Adrien’s eyes went wide. “Nino would you be a dear and check the pile of blankets for a green and pink quilt? Adrien, sweetie, do you need more sugar for your coffee? More cream?” Adrien cleared his throat as Nino nodded and got up from his seat.

 

“Uh… no ma’am,” he managed to reply, his voice squeaking a little and Sabine gave him a gentle smile. Once she turned away he took a sip of his black coffee and sighed in relief. He caught Marinette making a face at him and he stuck out his tongue at her. She returned it and grinned cheekily at him. Nino made an ‘ah-ha’ sound and pulled a pink and green quilt out of the pile, and Adrien stared at it.

 

He’d never seen anything like it, it looked like someone had taken green and pink glass and shattered it only to try and put it all together again. It made him think of a kaleidoscope of just two colors, spinning around each other but never merging. The edge was black, making the colors pop, and she had sewn a curling pattern of white thread throughout the quilt. It was beautiful, time consuming… and she made two of these in one week? When did she sleep?

 

Marinette cheering made him look up at her to see that she was laying on the floor, her arms outstretched as she made a grabbing motion for her quilt. Sabine sighed.

 

“Marinette, you could just walk down the stairs,” Sabine admonished, and Marinette gave a cute pout in return.

 

“But I’m on the floor,” she whined, her eyes sparkling. “And Nino’s already standing!” Nino snickered as Adrien finally felt comfortable enough to stand up.

 

“I’ll bring it up,” Nino said, and Marinette gave an adorable little cheer that had Adrien grinning.

 

“Can I come up too?” He asked. “And do you have my phone? I need to see if Natalie’s called.” Marinette hesitated for a second, which made him pause, then smiled.

 

“Y-Yeah! Your phone’s charging,” she told him, grinning large and closing her eyes. “I don’t think anyone’s called though.”

 

“I’ve only gotten a calendar invite,” Nino added, throwing the quilt over his shoulders and heading up the stairs. “I’m sure if there was a problem she’d have at least called me too.” Adrien frowned and looked at Sabine.

 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, and Sabine gave him a surprised look as Nino and Marinette froze and looked at him. Adrien motioned at them. “These two are acting weird. What’s going on?” He froze, panic filling him. “Did something happen to Father?”

 

“No, no!” Nino cried, gripping the stair railing. “The Old man’s fine! Right Sabine?” Sabine nodded, coming to Adrien’s side and putting a hand on his arm.

 

“Natalie texted me last night,” she soothed. “Your father is fine. This,” she gave a disapproving look to both Marinette and Nino who actually looked a little ashamed. “Is something else entirely. You two should tell him.” Both Nino and Marinette sighed, and Nino jerked his head to Marinette’s room.

 

“Come on Adrien,” Nino muttered. “We’ll show you the drama.” Adrien frowned as he headed to the stairs.

 

“Drama?”

 

***

 

Nathaniel had always had talent, but never the courage to pursue it until they were all older. Maybe it was because he could hide in his workshop and paint and draw, or maybe he’d finally had the support he’d needed to brave showing off his work after years of practice.

 

Years of practice. Right.

 

As Adrien stared at the photograph of a hand drawn image of Evillustrator (as a hero) and Marinette, he realized he’d always underestimated Nathaniels talent… and Chloe’s maliciousness. She’d taken a picture of Nathaniels art, where someone (probably her) had drawn glasses and a mustache on Marinette’s face, and vampire teeth and a goatee on Nathaniel’s ‘hero’ in red ink. Little red hearts decorated the space between the two characters heads and the words ‘match made in hell’ was scribbled in at the side. The image had been posted to a private chat room accessible only to the students attending Francois Dupont, so everyone in the school could see it. There were multiple comments below it, some laughing, others complaining that this was bullying, and finally their own classmates had responded. Nathaniel begged Chloe to take the picture down, delete the conversation, anything. She’d responded that art was for the people and disregarded his pleas.

 

_Adrien, I am so sorry_ , Nathaniels next message read, and Adrien sighed when he read it.

 

“This isn’t Nathaniel’s fault,” he said aloud, and ignored the concerned looks Nino and Marinette shot at him. Instead he scrolled through more comments, some of them wondering how Adrien felt about all of this until he saw messages from Mylene and Rose and smiled. Both girls praised Nathaniel’s talent, and mourned the damage Chloe had done. The next message made Adrien frown.

 

_Wow. Is this why red was akumatized?_ Kim had written. The next couple of messages were from their classmates, telling Kim to shut up and stop being rude. Other students agreed with them and asked Kim to be more respectful. It was nice to see people pulling together for Nathaniel, but at the same time the entire thing was terrible. Nathaniel was shy, quiet, and did not do well put on the spot. He was a good kid, really he was, and he preferred sitting apart from other people. He exhausted quickly whenever they did things in large groups, but thrived when he either worked alone or with one or two people. Which was probably why Ms Mendeleiev had assigned him to work on the class physics project with just Max. The woman was harsh, but incredibly observant when she wanted to be. She was also pretty protective of them all in her own way, and Adrien had always respected her for that. Even if she was the one who caught him and Marinette and got them in trouble…

 

Adrien looked up at Marinette and Nino, both of them frowning.

 

“Why were you keeping this from me?” He asked, and Nino sighed.

 

“Because it’s Chloe,” he replied. “You’ve blamed yourself for everything she’s done this year and—“ he gestured at the phone. “This isn’t your fault! None of the things she does is your fault!”

 

“We didn’t want to bother you with this,” Marinette said gently. “You’ve had enough on your plate, and last night you were so upset…” She trailed off, biting her lower lip before getting up from her seat at her desk and moving to Adrien’s side on the lounge. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm with one hand and frowning at the phone.

 

“Is Alya okay by herself at school?” He asked suddenly, and Marinette nodded.

 

“She’s coming over once they release for lunch,” Nino told him. “I know she probably wants an interview for last night at some point, but right now she’s really mad at Chloe.” He lifted his own phone, waving it in the air. “She told me she’s sitting with Nathaniel today so Chloe will leave him alone.”

 

“How’s Nathaniel?” Adrien asked, and Nino shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Dunno. Alya hasn’t said, and he doesn’t have my number,” he admitted, and Adrien frowned.

 

“Can we do a private chat in the app?” He asked and Marinette nodded.

 

“Yeah, but Nathaniel wouldn’t reply to it. The fact that he replied to this at all surprised me,” she told him. “He hates this app. Hate’s messaging people too.”

 

“Dude doesn’t even have Facebook,” Nino added. “I mean, he’s got a twitter account, but I know he only uses that to follow a bunch of Star Wars accounts.” Adrien frowned.

 

“Star Wars?” He asked and Nino tapped his chest.

 

“Come on. He wears a Star Wars Rebel symbol on his shirt. You can’t tell me you never noticed, even if it is upside down. He’s a *huge* fan,” Nino told them and Adrien blinked in surprise before shaking his head.

 

“I don’t know a single thing about Star Wars,” he admitted, and Marinette sat up as she and Nino stared at him in shock.

 

“You must be joking,” Nino said, and Adrien shook his head. “What do you watch on your TV then?”

 

“The news?” Adrien asked, arching an eyebrow. “I mean, I’ve watched anime on it before but… what?” He looked between the two, both of them frowning at him.

 

“We’re watching Episode IV today,” Marinette said, and Adrien gave her an odd look.

 

“Okay…” he said slowly, and paused when his phone, Marinette’s and Nino’s dinged that they had a new message. Nino frowned at his phone, Marinette sighed but didn’t move to retrieve her from her desk, and Adrien looked down at his phone.

 

_I wonder if Marinette practiced with Nathaniel before tricking Adrien into dating her._

 

The commenter was listed as Anonymous, meaning someone had signed in as a student and added their name as such. They’d have had to have gotten an invite from another student to be able to join the chat in the first place (something Max had seen to when he and a boy from the senior class had created the app last year), so it had to be another student. The password to be accepted into the chat changed each year (and students had to be accepted into the chat at the start of each school year), so graduated students wouldn’t be kept on. It made things easier on the students still attending sometimes. This was their chat.

 

And someone was abusing it.

 

Adrien called Chloe without a second thought, her phone ringing twice before going to voicemail and he snarled before the recording beep sounded.

 

“Chloe, delete that chat NOW,” he growled into the phone, Marinette pulling away from him as Nino stared at him with wide eyes. “You’ve gone too far. Call me when you get out of class.” He hung up, glared at his phone, and handed it to Marinette with more control than he felt like he had before he could throw it across her room.

 

“Adrien,” Nino whispered. “Your eyes…” He hesitated, looking at Marinette’s open door, and stepped forward. “I get it, you’re pissed. We all are. Just… take a couple deep breaths and calm down okay? You’re getting really… um… catty right now.” Adrien stared at him.

 

“What?” He asked, and Marinette gripped his hands.

 

“Adrien, your fingers,” she whispered, and he looked down and froze. His fingers weren’t normal. They were clawed, like when he was wearing his suit… and they were starting to shake. Marinette wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head down to her chest and rocking him as she made shushing noises, and Nino rushed downstairs calling that he was getting water. They could hear him asking Sabine if the popcorn was ready, giving them time alone. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and ignored his hands, rolling them into balled fists and clinging to his girlfriend.

 

“I can’t be her friend anymore,” he said sadly. “I can’t keep hoping that she’ll change.” He gave a shuddering sigh. “I failed her, didn’t I?” He asked, and felt Marinette shake her head as she hugged him tighter.

 

“No,” she said. “Chloe failed you.”

 

Adrien just held Marinette tight, and though it hurt he did not cry.

 

And that felt even worse.

 

***

 

He was grateful to Natalie. When he and Nino had gotten home, his Father had been there to greet them and hug them both. He didn’t look well, but Natalie was home again and they were all happy about that. Not only that, but Natalie had been making phone calls the entire time Adrien and Nino were at Marinette’s, rescheduling Gabriel’s meetings and getting both Adrien and Nino in with Adrien’s personal trainer. Better yet, she’d gotten Adrien back into his fencing classes so that three afternoons a week he’d be staying after school. Mr D’Argencourt had even been happy to keep Adrien after practice to work with him to get him back into ‘fighting shape’ and now Adrien’s open schedule was filling back up with things he’d enjoyed in the past. Piano, while not his absolute favorite, was showing up on his schedule and Chinese appeared to be in limbo until they found him and Nino another instructor, but it was so normal it felt comfortable and made Adrien happy in a way he’d never thought it could. Nino, on the other hand, wasn’t entirely thrilled.

 

“We’re thirteen,” the darker boy complained as they got out of the car the next morning for school. “What kind of thirteen year olds have schedules?” Adrien paused on the stairs, a worried frown on his face.

 

“You can say no,” he said, causing Nino to give him a surprised look. “You don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want to.” Nino looked at him, eyes searching, then sighed and gripped the strap of his backpack.

 

“It’s… it’s not that I don’t *want* to,” he muttered, his eyes downcast. “I just… I’m used to freedom, you know? All my life I’ve gone where I’ve wanted and done what I’ve wanted whenever I wanted. No one told me when to go to bed, no curfew, no one telling me what to eat and drink… I had to make all those rules for myself and if I wanted to change them it was okay, because *I* made those rules.” He scratched at the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “It’s just weird.”

 

Adrien smiled gently, putting a hand on Nino’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, gaining a frown from Nino. “Seriously! You’re lucky, at least Father is letting you have a choice in this. If you want to back out at any time, I’m pretty sure he’d let you. He *likes* you.” Nino gave him a look.

 

“He likes you too you know,” he stated, and Adrien shrugged with a half smile on his face.

 

“Sometimes,” he muttered, patted Nino’s shoulder, and led the way into the building. Nino followed, but didn’t look happy about it.

 

They didn’t wait for Alya and Marinette, heading straight for their seats and sitting down before Nino turned on Adrien.

 

“Look, if my living at your house bothers you—“ he started and Adrien reared back.

 

“Bothers me?” He asked. “You living there is the only reason I’m still alive!” He snapped his mouth shut, his eyes going wide as Nino froze and stared at him. They both turned and stared at their desk, neither of them speaking until Adrien cleared his throat. “You should talk to Marcus,” he whispered, and Nino nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered back. “Yeah, okay.”

 

And like that, the tension lifted between them and they were okay again. Nino relaxed in his seat, pulling out his cellphone and waving Adrien closer to show him a sign up form for a contest on KIDZ+ TV.

 

“It’s like some kind of talent show where they get important people on video chat and you have to impress them with your skills,” Nino said, sounding nervous. “I think its like that American show The Voice or something? I’ve been wanting to sign up but…”

 

“Why don’t you?” Adrien asked, relaxing in his seat and smiling. “You’d do great!” Nino frowned at him.

 

“I’m a novice, and this is a big deal!” He claimed. Adrien shrugged.

 

“Yeah it is. You’d have people all over France watching. You know, potential customers for when you become a professional DJ?” He asked, grinning, and Nino stared at him.

 

“You know I can do this,” he said blandly, and Adrien grinned.

 

“I know you’ll be amazing,” he agreed, and Nino turned away with a pale face and shaking hands as he signed up. He had almost six weeks before the contest, plenty of time to practice and prepare, and Adrien texted Natalie to let her know Nino might need flexibility in his schedule for practice. After a few minutes, Natalie gave him a positive reply and he grinned. He looked up, and his grin disappeared as Chloe and Sabrina entered the room with half the class behind her. He glared at her when she neared, but she ignored him as she went to her seat. Nino looked up and glared at the blonde girl before snorting.

 

“She never closed down that chat,” he muttered, and Adrien nodded.

 

“I guess our friendship was never that important to her,” he said, just loud enough for Sabrina and Chloe to hear. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sabrina lower her head, and Chloe flinched but then raised her nose in the air and ignored him.

 

When Nathaniel arrived Adrien offered him a fist bump as he passed, the red head staring at him in shock before slowly bumping fists and moving on to his seat. There was a curious look on his face, but the slight smile was worth it. Marinette and Alya soon followed, the girls giggling at something as they entered. Marinette came around and hugged Adrien before going to her seat, and Alya paused by Nino’s seat to smirk at him.

 

“So the three of us still have a project to work on,” she said, a hand on her hip, and Nino cringed.

 

“Oh man, I am so sorry,” he told her, and she only waved him off.

 

“The last two days have been crazy,” she told him. “Don’t even worry about it. How about we all work on it this afternoon? Maybe over dinner? There’s a great bistro I’ve been wanting to try for a while now.” Nino hesitated, and Adrien cringed.

 

“Ah…” he said, gaining attention. “We might not have time tonight. Can we work on it during lunch instead? How close is the bistro?” Alya made a face and sighed.

 

“Not close enough,” she muttered, and Marinette leaned forward.

 

“We can all go to my house,” she offered. “I’m almost done with my project anyway.”

 

“Aren’t Chloe and Sabrina supposed to be helping you?” Adrien asked, shooting the two girls in question an icy look. Marinette shrugged.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, and when Adrien opened his mouth she gave him a look, so he sighed and shut it. “Besides, I kind of wanted to show you a project I’ve been working on, and I forgot to show it to you yesterday. If Alya and Nino don’t mind me stealing you for a minute or two.” Alya grinned at them and waved them off.

 

“Steal away,” she said, and Nino grinned at them both.

 

“I think we can handle ourselves for fifteen minutes,” he teased, and Adrien gave him an odd look.

 

“Fifteen min—“ His eyes widened. “No!” He said, pointing at Nino who was snickering. “Don’t you dare! We’re not doing that kind of stuff! Nino! Nino, no.”

 

Nino was laughing hard enough that tears were streaming down his face while Marinette and Alya watched in confusion. Adrien could see when it dawned on them what was being implied because Alya started laughing as Marinette turned bright red, grabbed Nino’s hat off of his head and started beating him with it. Nino and Alya only laughed harder at that.

 

Marinette huffed and sat back in her seat after throwing Nino’s hat back at him, and crossed her arms.

 

“We have terrible friends,” she told Adrien as Alya climbed into her seat and giggled. The red head scooted over and wrapped her arms around Marinette, nuzzling the girls head and cooing;

 

“Aw! You know you love us!”

 

“Never!” Marinette denied, and Adrien snickered.

 

“It’s okay,” he said, his eyes glinting with mischief. “I’m pretty sure the fifteen minutes is actually for them.” Both Nino and Alya froze, and began vehemently denying any kind of relationship. It was in that moment Adrien realized why Nino and Alya had, in the past (future? Or whatever), tried so hard to push Adrien and Marinette together. This was fun!

 

***

 

The week passed without fanfare, and Adrien was grateful in the afternoons when he got home and he lay on his bed, willing his muscles to stop aching. He’d forgotten had hard his personal trainer could work him, and just how dedicated Mr D’Argencourt was to fencing. So he spent the weekend resting, only escaping on Sunday evening as Cat Noir because he couldn’t stand to be in the house any longer. Nino, on the other hand, complained about every ache in his body and slept as much as possible. At first they had assumed it was because he’d started working out for the first time ever. Come Sunday night they realized it was because he was sick.

 

A run of the mill infection, requiring antibiotics and rest, and had Wayzz very worried for the teen. He was confined to bed, so he curled up in Adrien’s bed and slept there because he didn’t want to be alone. To keep from getting sick, Adrien slept on his couch, which ended up being surprisingly comfortable.

 

In the meantime Gabriel and Natalie were only talking when work required it, so Gorilla offered to stay with Nino during the day in case he needed anything. This left Adrien, for the first time ever, alone to walk to school. Excited at the possibility, Adrien left early Monday morning before Natalie could notice, and nearly skipped as he made his way to Marinette’s house.

 

He was surprised to find that the bakery was closed when he arrived, so he went to the side door for entrance. Marinette’s house was interesting, the rooms set up as apartment’s though the Dupain-Cheng’s were the only residents there. The first floor was for the bakery, the second floor he’d learned was Tom and Sabine’s master bedroom and the third floor was the living room and kitchen with Marinette’s attic space bedroom just over that. Definitely a unique use of space and it was funny that each room had its own doorbell. Tom locked the side door at night, and kept the master bedroom locked during the day, but the living room remained unlocked as long as someone was in there and guests were expected to climb three flights and knock on the door or ring the bell to at least get Marinette’s attention.

 

This time Adrien climbed the stairs and found the living room door open, Sabine dusting off Tom’s shirt as Marinette sat perched on the back of the couch. Tom looked nervous.

 

“Um... good morning?” Adrien asked, clinging to his messenger bag strap and peeking curiously into the room. The entire family lit up with smiles to see him, Marinette bouncing up from her seat to give him a hug.

 

“Where’s Nino?” She asked, and he sighed.

 

“Sick,” he told her, gaining sad noises from her parents.

 

“We hope he feels better soon,” Sabine said, and Adrien smiled.

 

“Me too,” he told her. “He stole my bed.” At the confused looks he received, he blushed. “He gets kinda... overwhelmed... in his room by himself. So he tends to sleep in my bed. It’s big enough that half the time I don’t even notice he’s there, but he’s sick right now so...” he shrugged and Sabine nodded.

 

“That makes sense. My sister and I shared a bed until she left for college. Took me months to get used to sleeping alone,” she admitted.

 

“So where are you sleeping?” Marinette asked.

 

“My couch,” Adrien answered easily. At the strange looks Tom and Sabine gave him, Adrien blushed again. “I have a couch in my room.” He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, and Tom seemed to take pity.

 

“Well!” He said, clapping his large hands together. “We’re going to be late for career day if we don’t go downstairs and get the croissants!” Adrien’s eyes went wide.

 

“Career day?” He exclaimed, and Marinette giggled.

 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” She asked as Adrien pulled his phone out.

 

“Yeah,” he said, dialing his father. “Which means Father and Natalie did too. It wasn’t on the schedule.”

 

“How are they doing dear?” Sabine asked, and when Adrien looked at her tight lipped she sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Not your fault,” Adrien replied, moving so Tom could get past him, and canceled the call when it went straight to voicemail. He texted Natalie instead. “They have to figure this out themselves.”

 

“That’s very mature of you,” Sabine told him, coming to his side. Adrien shrugged.

 

“It’s what Marcus told me this weekend,” he admitted. “Honestly I thought it was something I’d done.” He was surprised when Sabine suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and he returned it after a few seconds.

 

“You’re a sweet boy,” Sabine told him, Marinette smiling gently as she stood by and watched. “If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call us, okay? Give me your phone, I want you to have my number.” She pulled back, hand out and waiting, and he handed over his phone. He looked over at Marinette, startled, and she grinned.

 

“My parents like you,” she said and Sabine nodded as she put her phone number in.

 

“Darn right we do,” she said, and handed Adrien back his phone as Marinette giggled again. Sabine hugged Adrien again, then Marinette, and turned them towards the stairs.

 

“Have a good day you two!” She called, and waved as they cheerfully wished her the same and headed down to the bakery. When they got downstairs, Marinette frowned as she looked out the bakery windows.

 

“Where’s your car?” She asked, and Adrien grinned brightly.

 

“I didn’t take it today,” he said, and at her confused look his grin got bigger. “ I walked.” He was proud of himself too, and that made Marinette laugh. Tom came out of the back, a plastic wrapped tray with tongs in his hands.

 

“Good thing,” he said cheerfully. “I don’t think this tray would fit in your car.” Adrien grinned.

 

“Probably not,” he agreed. “Need help?”

 

“Yeah. Hold Marinette’s hand so she doesn’t trip,” Tom replied, eyes twinkling and Marinette gave him a dirty look. Adrien just took her hand and grinned at Tom.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Marinette swatted his shoulder.

 

***

 

Adrien had learned to loathe déjà vu. Every time he felt it there was an Akuma attack, followed by some form of self loathing he really didn’t want to tell anyone about, and damn if it wasn’t hitting hard again. He missed Nino, their shared desk way too empty without the other teen, and dreaded telling Marinette that while he couldn’t remember what happened the last time he’d lived through this day, he did feel that something was *going* to happen.

 

He smiled when Marinette took her place next to Tom at the front of the room, the tray of croissants in her hands as Tom nervously talked about what he did daily. The croissants smelled wonderful, and he ignored the way his stomach growled softly. He’d eaten breakfast, but lately he’d felt like he was always hungry. His trainer had laughed it off, saying it was because he was growing, Plagg had hummed at him and Wayzz had looked concerned.

 

Thinking of Plagg, Adrien patted his shirt and winked at Marinette when she tilted her head curiously at him. He grinned when she blushed bright red at him, and reached down to look into his bag. Plagg was there, glaring back at him out of an empty case of camembert. Adrien frowned, reached into his pants pocket and pulled a small bag of emergency cheese out before setting it in his messenger bag, then sat up and smiled at Marinette who rolled her eyes at him.

 

“And now Marinette will hand out fresh croissants from our bakery. Cooked just this morning!” Tom said, looking relieved to be done speaking. “I hope you all enjoy!”

 

“Thank you Mr Dupain!” Ms Bustier said, leading the class in applause as Marinette headed up the stairs. Chloe, in the meantime, was boxing up an expensive bracelet, as Marinette handed Adrien a croissant and stuck her tongue out at him. He scrunched up his face at her and she giggled before turning to give croissants to Chloe and Sabrina.

 

“I wonder how many croissants your daddy would have to sell to have a nice bracelet like mine,” Chloe simpered, and Adrien glared at the blonde. She ignored him. “Oh! What am I saying? He’d have to sell the entire store!” She laughed loudly, Sabrina giggling beside her. Marinette stood up straight, and Adrien couldn’t see her face but he couldn’t help but smirk when Marinette turned away from Chloe and said;

 

“Well if you’re so rich, maybe you don’t need free croissants,” she said, and moved on. Chloe gave an unladylike snort, shoving her bracelet in her purse before slamming her purse on the floor at her feet. Adrien bent over and moved his own bag into the seat next to him, checking on Plagg one more time to see the kwami was nomming viciously on the cheese Adrien had found for him. Adrien rolled his eyes, put his bag in the seat beside him and picked up the croissant Marinette had given him and taking a bite. He looked up to see Chloe frowning at him, and turned a little away from her in his seat as Tom managed to slide into Nino’s seat. It was a snug fit, but Tom looked pleased to be out of the lime light.

 

“Great job!” Adrien whispered, and Tom nodded gratefully as Alya and her mother headed to the front of the room. Tom jostled Adrien’s bag a little, paused as something hissed in it, and looked at Adrien who felt as surprised as Tom looked.

 

“Do you have hairspray in your bag?” Tom whispered, and Adrien shrugged with wide eyes and his croissant in his mouth. He bit down, pulled the rest away with his hand and swallowed.

 

“Probably,” he whispered back, and wondered to himself why Plagg would be hissing in the first place. He picked into the bag and sighed. Plagg had finished the cheese and didn’t look happy about it, so Adrien reached in and carefully deposited the rest of his croissant. Plagg looked offended, but took it anyway. Adrien pulled his hand back out and smiled at Tom. “Looks like Natalie’s putting stuff in my bag again. The lid popped off,” he lied, and Tom raised an eyebrow.

 

“How often does she put things in your bag?” He asked, and Adrien shrugged while giving him a sheepish smile, missing the considering look Tom gave his bag before looking forward to hear Mrs Cesaire speak about her job as head chef at the Grande Paris Hotel. Marinette made her way back down the stairs then and Adrien reached out a hand and grabbed her elbow to steady her, which was good because her right foot slipped a little on Chloe’s purse. Chloe screeched.

 

“What is wrong with you?” The blonde yelled. “Are you *trying* to ruin my bag? This costs more than your entire family is worth!”

 

“That’s enough Chloe,” Adrien said, and was surprised to hear an echo. He looked up to see Mayor Bourgeois frowning down at Chloe, the girl looking surprised to be chastised from two people at once. Mayor Bourgeois offered Adrien a nod, then frowned at Chloe who sniffed and snatched her bag closer to her and began looking through it. Marinette, a little shaken from her slip, thanked Adrien softly and set the tray in front of him before sliding into her own seat with a sigh of relief and a thumbs up to her father.

 

The rest of career day went by without a hitch, and Adrien’s déjà vu disappeared as if it had never meant to be there in the first place. Sabrina’s father had droned on about the importance of police officers, but Mayor Bourgeois had been the most popular because of his experience with Ladybug and Cat Noir. He’d embellished, which Adrien expected from a politician, but had otherwise shown why the people preferred him as Mayor. He was a great speaker, made a point to show he was listening when anyone asked him a question, and finally invited everyone to eat lunch at his hotel on Saturday. Their classmates cheered as he made his way back to Chloe’s side, and when class released, he made a point to stop Adrien as he was sliding out of his desk.

 

“I do hope that you’ll be coming on Saturday to eat lunch with your classmates,” Mayor Bourgeois said, a smile on his face. “I understand that there has been some kind of… rift… between you and Chloe lately. I do hope you’ll be willing to forgive and come enjoy our company.” Adrien winced, hoping he didn’t cringe, and shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry Mayor Bourgeois,” he answered, catching a worried look from Marinette out of the corner of his eye. “I have a standing appointment on Saturdays.” Mayor Bourgeois looked a little confused and this time Adrien did cringe. “Therapist,” he muttered, and Mayor Bourgeois immediately smiled and nodded.

 

“Well now, you can’t miss something like that. Much too important,” he said easily. “Please, feel free to stop by the hotel anytime and I’ll make sure you get only the best free of charge. And feel free to bring your friends.” He gripped Adrien’s shoulder gently, his face friendly, and Adrien blinked in shock.

 

“Oh! Um… thank you Mayor Bourgeois!” He replied, and the older man smiled.

 

“Please my boy. Call me Andre. Now!” He stood back, still smiling and Adrien realized that Chloe and Sabrina were standing nearby, some of their classmates waiting to move past the mayor but too polite to say anything. “I have much work to do!” He turned to Chloe. “Chloe, be sweet my darling.” Chloe sighed, then forced a smile.

 

“Of course Daddy!” She said, sickly sweet, and Mayor Bourgeois grinned.

 

“Good day everyone!” He said loudly, and moved to leave with Ms Bustier waving him off.

 

“Thank you for coming Mr Mayor!” She said. Chloe looked at Adrien, opened her mouth, and then sneered when Tom came around the desk and smiled at Adrien as Marinette lifted the bakers pan and handed it to her father.

 

“I’ve got extra croissants for anyone who wants them!” Tom said loudly, and the classmates still there cheered. Adrien grabbed two before they could all disappear on him, and wrapped an arm around Marinette as soon as she was close. They walked out of the room together, and Adrien made sure to ignore the furious look on Chloe’s face.

 

***

 

There was no akuma attack that day, surprisingly enough, and Adrien was almost exhausted from relief when he finished training after school and went home. It was strange to be able to walk home instead of riding in the car, and he didn’t walk for long. Instead he found an empty alley, transformed, and took to the rooftops with a grin. By the time he got home, the sun was starting to set and he was starving. He dropped his transformation a little ways from the front gate, cradling an equally exhausted Plagg in his hands.

 

“You okay?” He asked, and Plagg groaned.

 

“We need way more cheese,” the kwami answered. “One wheel isn’t going to be enough anymore.”

 

“Was it ever?” Adrien teased, then paused when Plagg huffed at him. “Can’t you just… pull magic from me to keep you powered?” He asked. “I know you’re trying to keep me from being a cat all day but—“

 

“I *am* pulling magic from you,” Plagg groaned. “Why do you think you’re hungry all the time?” Surprised, Adrien blinked at Plagg before cringing.

 

“Am I really that bad?” He asked, and Plagg sighed.

 

“You’re very strong,” he replied. “And you’ve inherited more cat traits from me than any of the cats who came before you. Bet you could use night vision without suiting up at this point. It’s the purring and the growling that wear me out the most honestly. Cats purr for different reasons, it’s a comfort technique and we do it when we’re happy too. You kept trying to growl at Chloe, and then you kept trying to purr every time you stuck one of Tom’s croissants in your mouth.” Adrien blushed at that.

 

“They were good,” he said, and Plagg snickered.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, then made a grabbing motion at Adrien’s shirt. “Put me in your pocket and let’s go eat dinner. Just pack me more cheese tomorrow, okay?” Adrien nodded, tucking Plagg in his inner shirt pocket before hurrying across the street while looking both ways to get to the gate. Someone buzzed him in, and he grinned as he jogged up to the front steps and then entered the house. His father was waiting alone in the foyer, frowning.

 

“Why didn’t you call?” He asked, and Adrien blushed again.

 

“Sorry Father,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I got a little excited about walking home. Is Nino better?”

 

“His fever has gone down,” Gabriel said easily, lifting a hand to direct Adrien to the dining room. “Natalie is with him right now. Gorilla had to go home.” Adrien shot him a worried look.

 

“Is he okay?” He asked, and Gabriel nodded as they took their seats at the table. There was hot food waiting for them both, and at a wave of his fathers hand, Adrien dug in.

 

“He started a fever at lunch time,” Gabriel said, and Adrien paused. “Not because of Nino. He seems to have caught a different bug entirely. He’ll be fine in a day or two.” Adrien sighed in relief, nodding, and waited as his father made an uncomfortable expression.

 

“Natalie mentioned that I… missed something important today,” Gabriel said, sounding a little hesitant. Adrien grinned.

 

“It’s fine. You two are talking again?” He asked, and Gabriel frowned at him.

 

“We always talk,” he replied, and Adrien made a long, disbelieving, face at him. Gabriel frowned. “We have to work together you know.” Adrien just stared at him, lifting an eyebrow and Gabriel sighed. “We must not continue as we did, it is an HR nightmare waiting to happen.”

 

“Except she sleeps in your room, has never given a shit about HR, and you like her,” Adrien said, and grinned at his father’s disapproving glare.

 

“Language Adrien,” Gabriel stated, and Adrien shrugged.

 

“Its family business,” Adrien continued, gaining a raised eyebrow from his father. “And Natalie’s family. HR can jump in a lake.” He shoved food in his mouth and didn’t say anything more as his father frowned and simply moved the food around on his own plate.

 

“Even if I did like her,” Gabriel said after a few minutes, “I’m afraid she may not be interested in a relationship.”

 

“Isn’t that her decision?” Adrien asked, curious at the oddness of the conversation. Since when was he someone to give relationship advice to anyone? Especially his own father? He hesitated as another thought occurred to him. “Does… does it bother her? That I’ve called her mom?” He asked, his voice soft as he clutched his fork and bent over his plate. A hand on his shoulder made him realize he was curling into a ball, and he looked to see his father giving him a worried look that changed to a gentle smile.

 

“No,” Gabriel answered. “I think she prefers to treat you calling her ‘mom’ as a badge of honor.” He released Adrien then and sat back in his seat. “Let’s finish eating. I think Nino will be happy to see you if he’s awake.” Adrien grinned, and happily did as he was told.

 

After dinner they headed upstairs to his room to find Natalie sitting by the bed, reading something on her iPad, while Nino slept in the bed curled up on his side. Natalie smiled when she saw Adrien, but her smile faded when Gabriel stepped into the room and she stood with a blank face.

 

“Mr Agreste,” she said in greeting, and Adrien sighed sadly. He still smiled when Natalie came and gave him a hug, which he returned, then watched her leave. Gabriel lifted an eyebrow to Adrien as if saying ‘I told you so’ and Adrien shook his head.

 

“She’s still sleeping in your room though… right?” He asked, and Gabriel shook his head.

 

“Guest room,” he answered, voice cracking and he cleared his throat. He gave Adrien a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Good night son.” Adrien muttered a good night back, watched his father walk to the bed and bend over Nino, and turned away to sit on the couch. He wasn’t looking when his father left, but heard the door close as Gabriel made his exit. A few minutes later Wayzz appeared as Plagg made his way out of Adrien’s shirt. Wayzz looked exhausted.

 

“I’m sorry,” the turtle kwami said. “We’ve felt Nooroo’s pain twice today, and it exhausted Nino since he’s sick.” Plagg frowned.

 

“That’s not your fault,” the cat kwami said. “You’re a kwami empath, just like Nooroo is an empath for humans. Once Nino’s a little more trained it won’t be so bad for him. And we’re all usually pretty good about not projecting how we feel.” Wayzz gave Plagg a forced smile.

 

“Nooroo isn’t happy,” Wayzz said, hugging himself. “He doesn’t like working for Hawkmoth. Sometimes, when it gets to him, I can feel it.”

 

“You’ve always been closer to Nooroo,” Plagg said, his voice surprisingly gentle. “That’s why you two work so well together. You’re more sensitive to him than you are to the rest of us anyway. Have you told Nino?” Wayzz shook his head, floating down and landing on Adrien’s knee.

 

“He would not understand,” Wayzz whispered. “Master Fu never did, and he’s always been accepting of people. But I am… I am a temple kwami. I am supposed to… guide others in the teachings of the elders. I am not supposed to have a bond mate.” He quieted then, looking concerned as he looked up at Adrien who stared at him.

 

“You have a mate?” He asked, and after a moment of hesitation Wayzz nodded.

 

“Nooroo,” he whispered, rubbing his little arms as if cold. “I am bonded with Nooroo.” Adrien, confused, shook his head.

 

“So… you’re like Tikki and Plagg?” He asked, and Plagg snorted as Wayzz shook his head.

 

“No one is like Tikki and Plagg,” he stated. “But the rest of us… we can find mates in our lifetimes. Someone who… understands and completes us. Our chosen do not tend to find comfort in one another, so we tend to remain separated. It has been… over two centuries since I have been with my heart.” Adrien gave Wayzz a sad look, and gently petted the kwami’s head.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry.” Wayzz did not speak, but spent the rest of the night receiving comfort until Adrien fell asleep. After that, Plagg did his best to keep the turtle kwami company.

 

***

 

Valentine’s day was approaching, and students were getting excited about the weekend. Nino’s fever had spiked twice as the week continued, and Adrien found that worrying over the darker teen was starting to affect his sleep. Even so, he was grateful on Friday morning that Nino woke him up by plopping down on the couch, wrapped in the blanket from Adrien’s bed, and turning on the TV to watch anime.

 

“Give him a few more days,” Wayzz said, looking much more cheerful than he had on Monday. The turtle kwami swooped in the nuzzled Nino’s face, and the teen looked happy with the affection. “You’ll be better soon Nino!”

 

“Thanks Wayzz,” Nino replied, his voice scratchy and Adrien grinned before getting up to get dressed.

 

At school, Adrien tried not to wince as he saw several boys presenting girls with gifts. He’d forgotten about the holiday, forgotten about gift giving, and tried to convince himself that it was okay since Valentine’s Day was actually on Sunday. Marinette, on the other hand, had not forgotten, and had brought in a box of home made chocolates for him. When she realized he had nothing for her, he saw her face fall a little so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the seat with him.

 

“I’ll have something for you on Valentine’s Day,” he promised, and she looked surprised. “It’s on Sunday. I just…” he trailed off, worried, and she smiled at him before kissing him gently, then got up and slid into her seat behind him. The rest of the day was chaotic. Love seemed to be the theme in every classroom, and Adrien found gifts piling up in his locker and at his desk whatever classroom he was in. Their last class, with Ms Bustier, had him feeling more guilty about forgetting Marinette’s gift than any other. They were reading fantasy, stories about princess and princes, with kissing and magic and…

 

He really wanted to crawl under a rock and die there.

 

A note dropped down in the seat next to him, and he picked it up. Dreading what was inside, probably another sappy love note from some fan, he opened it slowly and was relieved that it was from Alya.

 

_Mind doing a double date on Sunday?_

_If Nino’s feeling better of course…_

_Alya_

 

He grinned, turning a little in his seat only to pause. He decided instead to write her back.

 

_Only if Marinette’s okay with it._

_-A_

 

He waited until Ms Bustier was turned away, walking back towards the windows, to place the note on the desk behind him. After that he tried very hard to pay attention without feeling like the heel of the century. When his stomach growled, he cringed, and wished the day would be over faster.

 

***

 

Sometimes Marinette worried. Adrien was rich, he could have any girl in the world if he wanted, and for some reason he’d chosen her. It was wonderful to have his affection! Really! But even then, she still wondered. She knew he’d always loved her as Ladybug, knew he loved her still as Marinette, but still she worried. Was she really enough? Would he ever be bored of her?

 

And sometimes, she wondered if he already was bored. When she came to school, valentines chocolates in hand, she was upset that he had nothing for her. He’d had a momentary look of panic on his face when he’d received his gift, and had made a point to promise her a gift on Sunday. Valentine’s Day. She didn’t want to make a fuss, so she’d kissed him and left him alone. She watched as girls from their year, a year above and years below all came and showered Adrien with gifts. It made her jealous, they knew he was dating her! They knew, and yet, they were still hopeful and when they saw that she had nothing from him they would shoot her glowing looks of pride. Looks that said he must not be that interested. Looks that made her wonder, and worried.

 

Chloe wasn’t much better, pulling her aside at lunch just to laugh in her face for not receiving a gift from Adrien.

 

“He’s giving me something Sunday,” she’d retorted, her face burning, and Chloe had laughed aloud.

 

“Seriously? You believe that? Oh come on Marinette! The honeymoon is over! He’s done with you, you little slut!” The blonde had said, turned on her heel and left. It felt almost as if the rich girl had slapped her, and Marinette had spent five minutes calming herself down. She didn’t say anything to Alya or Adrien about it. It wasn’t that big of a deal and… and she really didn’t want Adrien confirming it.

 

In Ms Bustier’s class, Alya was fidgety and finally dropped a quickly scribbled note next to Adrien. Adrien had read it, started to turn and quickly wrote a note back before waiting for Ms Bustier to turn away to drop it on their shared desk. Alya took it, smiling when she read it, and pushed the note to Marinette. Marinette took it, read it and frowned. Double date? Did that mean he didn’t want to spend any time alone with her? She banished the thought and forced a smile at Alya who practically glowed with happiness.

 

When the bell rang, Alya reached over and shook Adrien’s shoulder until he turned and looked at them.

 

“I’ll call you with details,” the red head stated. “I know a lot of places are going to be packed, but I have an idea that I think all of you will enjoy. Trust me?” She looked hopeful and nervous at the same time, and Adrien smiled gently.

 

“Always Alya,” he replied, and looked at Marinette. Marinette smiled and nodded and Alya squealed in delight before hugging them both and rushing from the room.

 

“I’ll call you later Marinette!” Alya shouted as she fled the room and Adrien sighed before looking at Marinette.

 

“Do you want to…” he trailed off, looking a little nervous, then sighed. “Sorry Marinette.” She gripped her purse strap, nervous.

 

“For what?” She asked, hoping he wouldn’t notice that she was upset, and it seemed to work because he looked a little relieved.

 

“For being the worst boyfriend ever?” Adrien asked. “Really, I’m so sorry I forgot about today. I’m sorry I didn’t have anything for you. I should have been paying more attention to what day it was!” Marinette blinked at him, and while he didn’t completely chase the hurt away, she did feel a little better. She smiled for him, moving out of her desk so she could come to his side and hug him.

 

“Just promise me some time alone on Sunday and you’re forgiven,” she told him, and he sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Done,” he promised, and yet still… Sometimes she just worried.

 

***

 

Adrien had to meet his physical trainer after class, and Marinette waved him off when they parted ways for her to go home. She briefly saw Kim and Max talking on the opposite end of the school from her but thought nothing of it. Max was a smart boy, very kind, and he’d been friends with Kim since they were toddlers. Kim could be a little thick sometimes, but he always made sure that Max was taken care of since he tended to get bullied. Not quite so much now that Kim had gained a few feet and packed on muscle over the summer. The jock had gotten in trouble at the beginning of the year for bodily tossing two boys on two separate occasions into trashcans for daring to harass Max. No one messed with Max after that.

 

Sometimes Marinette wished Kim could stick Chloe in a trashcan, but the jock was head over heels for the blonde so that was never going to happen.

 

Marinette sighed, and headed home. When she got to the bakery she smiled and waved at her parents before heading up to her room. Tikki flew out of her clutch as soon as she got to the living room.

 

“Are you okay?” The little red kwami asked, and Marinette forced a smile.

 

“Sure Tikki,” she lied. “It’s just been a long day.” Tikki frowned as the headed into Marinette’s room.

 

“Chloe was awful today. She shouldn’t have said anything to you,” the little kwami stated. “And I know what a slut is. You are not a slut.” Marinette couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

“Thanks Tikki,” she said softly, then sighed. “Do you think…” she trailed off, and Tikki tilted her head.

 

“Think what?” She asked, and Marinette hesitated.

 

“Do you think Adrien is tired of me?” She asked, and Tikki looked a little surprised. “He doesn’t talk to me like he does Nino, and sometimes he doesn’t act like he wants to kiss me or hug or do anything and I know he’s depressed still but…” She sighed again. “Am I not enough?” Tikki flew to her face, nuzzling the teen.

 

“Oh Marinette, you’re more than enough for him,” she said, and Marinette frowned.

 

“Oh yeah? How do you know?” She asked, andTikki smiled at her.

 

“I’m thousands of years old Marinette. I know a lot of things.” The little kwami looked smug and Marinette couldn’t help the little smile that drew itself across her face.

 

“Thanks Tikki,” she said, and the kwami giggled before nuzzling her again.

 

“Next time you see him, you should let him know how you feel,” Tikki advised. “He might not realize that you’re upset, or even why you’re upset. Boys can’t read our minds.” Marinette smirked.

 

“Plagg can’t read your mind either?” She asked and Tikki snorted, rolling her blue eyes and making Marinette giggle.

 

“Once, when we were living with our chosen in the temple, I dragged Plagg into a closet for some private time,” Tikki said. “I wasted twenty minutes explaining to him that we were not in the closet to eat food, and even then I had to make it very obvious what I wanted from him.” Marinette turned bright red and laughed at that. “Boys are a little slow sometimes, be they human or kwami.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Marinette said, giggling. Tikki giggled a little herself.

 

***

 

There was an akuma attack. Marinette had a notification on her phone for whenever Alya updated her blog, and it had startled her when it went off with a live feed. The akuma, according to Alya’s live commentary, was Kim. Alya had come across him after school while he was talking to Max, and had cheered him on when he mentioned he was going to win a girls heart. Apparently the girl he wanted to win over, was Chloe, and she’d made a fool of him. A text had gone out to nearly everyone in their class of Kim on one knee, wet from someone splashing mud on him and a chip bag stuck to the side of his face. Marinette hadn’t really been surprised that she hadn’t gotten the text, and was even less surprised that Kim had become an akuma because of it. Chloe was in the lead for helping Hawkmoth make the most akuma, and Kim’s akuma form was really making a mess of the days pre-Valentine’s Day celebrations.

 

She suited up, climbing to her terrace and flinging her yo-yo out to swing her to city center. Couples were fighting when she arrived, at least one member of each couple wearing black lipstick and laughing as they spewed hateful words and threw presents and treats at their significant others. The akuma was flying above them, holding a large bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He was grinning, the smile of his face ugly as he flew around hitting a single member of any couple showing affection to each other. Ladybug was shuddering from her place on a rooftop as she watched and searched for the akumatized item, and jumped with a squeak when Cat Noir landed roughly next to her. She looked at him and paused at his stance. He was crouched on all fours, shoulders tense as his arms shook. He was breathing hard, but his hair was limp and sweaty and she wondered if he was just tired from training.

 

“I’m having really bad déjà vu,” he muttered after a moment, his ears lying flat and his tail twitching. She stared at him in surprise.

 

“Déjà vu?” She asked, and he nodded as he looked at her. His face was pinched, but he didn’t look afraid. Just uncomfortable.

 

“It keeps happening,” he admitted. “And then an akuma happens or it just… fades,” he said with a wave of a clawed hand. “It kind of freaks me out.” She pressed her lips together as she thought.

 

“So this isn’t a new akuma for you then,” she said. “Do you remember anything about this fight?” Cat Noir shook his head and shuddered.

 

“No,” he told her, “And that just makes it worse!” He managed to shrink down against the roof as the akuma soared by on black wings and laughed.

 

“I’m Dark Cupid!” The akuma shouted, and Cat Noir hissed before blinking as if surprised by his own actions. He backed away, looking at Ladybug with startled eyes.

 

“We’ve got to get off this roof before he sees us,” he said, and she nodded.

 

“Any idea where the akuma is?” She asked, and he shook his head.

 

“He’s familiar, but I don’t remember anything about this fight. I’m so sorry!” He said, looking upset, and without thinking she reached out and scratched at his ears. He started purring and she grinned as his eyes started closing and he leaned into her touch. Even with all of her worries, knowing that she could do this to him and that he enjoyed it made her very happy.

 

“Aw… how sweet.”

 

The akuma’s sneering voice had Ladybug freezing, and Cat Noir immediately started growling at the akuma who was now flying above them, an arrow in one hand and the bow in the other as dark wings beat to keep him aloft.

 

“You know,” Dark Cupid said, smirking. “Love is a weak emotion. You want real power, you’ve got to learn to hate.” He quickly notched the arrow and fired right at Ladybug. She hesitated, startled, but Cat Noir did not. He leapt at her, grabbing her and knocking them both down onto the roof, knocking the wind right out of her. They lay still for a moment, and Ladybug hissed a little from pain as she started to sit up.

 

“Cat,” she said, and froze when he made a pained noise and sat up. He looked right at her, his face twisting as if he were hurting.

 

“Lady...” he managed to say before black swept over his lips and he changed. Hatred filled his eyes and a strange murring noise sounded from him before he hissed at her and raised a clawed hand. She shrieked, rolling away from him and missing getting scratched by inches. He snarled at her, following to attack and she dodged.

 

“Cat Noir stop it!” She cried, and he growled at her as if he had no words, and tried to tackle her. She leapt away, heart aching and refusing to hit him as Dark Cupid laughed and flew lower. Cat Noir stood up, but he looked strange. Tense, ready to attack, and he bore sharp elongated teeth at her as his ears lay flat on his head. His tail twitched, but it definitely wasn’t from nerves.

 

“Hatred is the most powerful of emotions Ladybug,” Dark Cupid stated smugly. “No one can defeat it!” He put a hand on Cat’s shoulder, only to have to snatch it away when Cat Noir turned and nearly bit him. Dark Cupid only laughed. “I think I like him better this way!”

 

“You’re wrong,” Ladybug answered, standing on shaking legs as she looked at Cat Noir and forced herself not to cry. “Love will always be stronger than hate!” Dark Cupid frowned at her, waving her off.

 

“Oh yeah?” He asked as Cat Noir panted and growled beside him, his gaze on Ladybug as if she were his enemy. “Let’s see what your boy toy has to say about that. Cat Noir! Get rid of her and bring me her miraculous. I’ve got more important things to do.” With that he spread black wings wide and beat them twice, rising further into the sky before flying off towards the Grande Paris Hotel. Cat Noir just grinned, and leapt at Ladybug with a snarl. She cringed, tensing.

 

“I’m so sorry Cat Noir!” She said, pulled back a fist, and hit him square in the face. He tumbled back with a pained howl, holding his nose with both hands, and she threw out her yo-yo and escaped. She heard him yelling as she swung away, his voice strange and guttural.

 

“I WILL KILL YOU!!!”

 

She forced herself to ignore him, and how much it made her heart ache.

 

***

 

She found Dark Cupid as he flew away from a rather filthy Chloé. She’d tripped over a cart, mud and filth in her hair, and her clothing stained. She looked miserable as a black lipped Sabrina took a picture of her and sent it out as a text.

 

“Now everyone will see you for who you really are!” Sabrina laughed horribly. “Garbage!” She walked away as Chloé groaned, and Ladybug cringed. Part of her wanted to leave Chloe behind, let her suffer, but the better part of her prevailed and she swung down and lifted Chloé up into the air before the blonde could even blink.

 

“Ladybug!” Chloe exclaimed when she realized what was happening. She flung her arms around the teen hero and squealed. “Just wait till I tell everyone I was saved by Ladybug!” Ladybug smiled, but it felt more like a grimace as she swung them up to Chloe’s balcony. She released Chloe immediately, the blonde stumbling on her feet before looking down at herself and groaning.

 

“My clothes!” She moaned. “And my hair!” She pulled out her phone and wailed as a trilling noise sounded. “Sabrina! How could you!” She waved the phone at Ladybug. “Look at what she did! She’s humiliated me!” She sobbed, and Ladybug frowned.

 

“Now you know how others feel,” she stated, her voice carrying no spite. She didn’t have the energy for it. Chloe stared at her with wide eyes. “I heard about a certain picture spreading through your school that has some really crude comments appearing on it. I hope that doesn’t happen to you, but I’m sure the people targeted feel horrible. Good people don’t make posts or send messages that hurt others.”

 

Chloe seemed to hesitate, then crossed her arms and turned up her nose.

 

“I don’t know *what* you’re talking about,” she stated, and Ladybug sighed. She wanted to rage, wanted to scream, and Chloe continued. “Everyone adores me! I’m a wonderful person!” Tired, heart aching as her thoughts went out to Cat Noir, Ladybug flung out her yo-yo and shook her head.

 

“Yeah?” She asked. “Prove it. And get a shower, you’ll feel better.”

 

She didn’t know why she added that, but it almost felt like the kind thing to do, and Ladybug was better than Marinette when it came to showing kindness to Chloe Bourgeois. She didn’t focus on that for long, instead focusing on finding Dark Cupid.

 

It wasn’t too difficult, after all she just had to follow the sounds of screams and cruel laughter as couples were turned against each other. The sounds we’re coming from the park, and she landed near the fountain and hid behind a tree. Dark Cupid was flying, watching as people ran or cried or acted spitefully. Beneath him crouched Cat Noir, his face blank as he watched everything with an almost bored expression. His tail lay flat on the ground, his ears low on his head and she could tell he was hurting. Hatred didn’t empower, it hurt and ached and weakened true resolve.

 

“How do I fight hatred?” She wondered, and her thoughts were drawn back to class earlier that afternoon. Ms Bustier had been referencing fairy tales, asking why a kiss was so powerful in the stories and Rose had leapt out of her seat to answer.

 

“Only love can conquer hate!” She exclaimed, and glanced at Juleka who had smiled gently at her. Now Ladybug hesitated, looking at Cat Noir. She loved him, she knew she did, more than anything which was why it hurt to wonder if giving him a kiss would work. After all, she still worried. Maybe... maybe he didn’t love her back...

 

She was thrown from her thoughts by a low growl, and she gasped at the sight of Cat Noir prowling towards her on all fours with his ears low and his tail twitching. Sharp canines were showing, his eyes dilating as he neared her and Dark Cupid laughed.

 

“Look!” He sneered. “The little bug came back!” He waved a hand, sneering grin falling away as he turned back to the fighting couples. “Do what you want, but bring me her miraculous when you’re done.” He ordered, and Cat Noir grinned and pounced.

 

She didn’t have time to escape, and she cried out as claws sank into her arms as she hit the ground. Cat Noir was on top of her, growling and snarling at her, and she hesitated for only a second.

 

“I love you,” she said simply, and Cat Noir’s brow furrowed in confusion before she grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss. He stiffened, froze, and soon started purring as he relaxed into her and starting kissing her back. An arm scooped under her, pulling her closer to him, and a wave of relief hit her hard enough to make her go limp. She ended the kiss, pulling back and watching as Cat Noir blinked as if in a daze and then looked confused.

 

“Ladybug?” He asked, and she grinned.

 

“Welcome back,” she said, and he blinked slowly as if blinking away sleep.

 

“The pin,” he said thickly, before leaning down and nuzzling her neck. The action sent comfortable, tantalizing heat traveling all the way to her toes. “I remember. The akuma’s in the pin. On the quiver strap.” Dark Cupid wasn’t paying attention, and Cat Noir was distracting as he started kissing her neck.

 

“Down kitty,” she said, and he huffed at her. “Akuma first... and then we need to talk.” Cat Noir paused at this, backing away to give her a worried look. She only smiled at him, forcing herself to make it gentle before patting his arm and grabbing her yo-yo. “I need Lucky Charm. Keep him busy?” He nodded, still looking a little dazed.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah, I can do that. I think.” He got up, helping her stand, then turned to Dark Cupid who was still watching his victims rampage. He growled, and was off like a shot, running towards and then leaping up at the akuma. He landed on Dark Cupid’s back just as Ladybug called for her lucky charm, Dark Cupid crying out before flipping Cat Noir over his shoulder and throwing him into the fountain. It was a mistake for the akuma as Cat Noir reached out with one clawed hand and ripped through a black wing. Dark Cupid roared in pain as a spotted heart shaped lollipop landed in Ladybugs hands. She stared at it, then grinned as Cat Noir sputtered and sat up in the fountains water and Dark Cupid landed heavily on the ground.

 

“Hey Cupid!” She shouted and he turned as she threw the lollipop at him. “Happy Valentines Day!” He caught the candy, glaring at her, before trying to toss it away. It stuck to his hand and he snarled at it as Cat Noir climbed out of the fountain and shook himself off like a wet dog.

 

“What the hell is this?” Dark Cupid snarled, and pulled the lollipop from his hand by the stick before flinging it aside. He moved to the opposite side of the fountain from Cat Noir, reaching in to clean off his hand, and found himself tackled to the ground. Cat Noir grinned at him and ripped the pin from his quiver strap.

 

“Just for you bugaboo!” He teased, tossing it over to Ladybug. She caught it, grinning.

 

“Aw! How sweet!” She mock gasped. “Is it full of chocolate?” She dropped it on the ground and stomped on it, smashing it. “Guess not,” she said and swung her yo-yo around as the black butterfly escaped from the pin. She caught it easily, purifying it, and tapped the top of her yo-yo to release a pure white butterfly. “Bye bye little butterfly,” she called to it as Dark Cupid’s form bubbled black, falling away to reveal Kim on the ground. Cat Noir came over to her side, handing her the lollipop and she threw it in the air.

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted, and pink ladybugs burst forth to swarm across the city. Cat Noir grinned at her and held out a fisted hand.

 

“Well done Lady Love,” he said gently, and she stared at him for a moment before leaping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grunted, surprised, then wrapped his arms around her and tucked his face into her neck.

 

“Well done,” he repeated, and held her tight.

 

***

 

“I wasn’t sure the kiss would work,” Marinette said, wrapping her arms around her knees tightly and looking at Adrien as he sat cross legged on her bedroom floor. He was holding Plagg in one hand, the poor kwami exhausted from the akuma fight, and carefully feeding him Camembert with his other hand. Adrien looked up at Marinette with wide eyes.

 

“What?” He asked, freezing in place. Plagg nuzzled his thumb with heavy lidded eyes as Tikki hovered close by, worried. Marinette hugged her knees tighter.

 

“I know it’s been hard for you,” she said. “I know that depression makes it hard for you to enjoy doing things, but... I mean... sometimes I wonder if you don’t miss her. The Ladybug from that future.” Adrien stared at her.

 

“What?” He asked dumbly. “Why?” He set down the cheese and gently rubbed Plagg’s head, gaining a rumbling purr from the kwami. Marinette shrugged.

 

“You don’t like kissing me or cuddling,” she muttered. “And you never tell me when things bother you like you do Nino. I have to find out from him if you’re having a bad day, or if something’s bothering you. It’s like... Am I not good enough? I love you. I want to tell you things that worry me and things that make me happy. I want you to be able to tell me the same. I want to go on dates and watch movies and eat picnics and walk down the Seine River. I want to get ice cream and watch sunsets with you, but... But I don’t think you want those things. Not with me anyway.” She buried her face into her knees at the shocked look in Adrien’s face, curling in on herself. She didn’t want to hear him agree but she wasn’t sure he was going to disagree either...

 

She was surprised when Adrien touched her shoulder, and when she looked up he was smiling sweetly.

 

“Hey,” he told her. “I love you more than all of France, and I absolutely love holding you and kissing you. That future? It’s not my reality anymore. You are, and I will never want anyone else. I know I’m a terrible boyfriend, but I promise I’ll keep trying to do better. Everyday for the rest of our lives.” He held out his hand, and she took it with her eyes on his face. He pulled her to her feet. “If you want to know more about how I’m feeling, I’ll tell you. I didn’t want to burden you.”

 

“You’re never a burden,” she told him as he pulled her into a hug. “You’re everything I’ll ever need.” He blushed at that.

 

“See?” He asked. “You’re amazing Marinette! I’d have to be insane to not want to be with you!” He held her tight, and started swaying side to side. She made a face at him.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, and he grinned brightly.

 

“I’m dancing with you,” he said cheerfully. “I’ve always wanted to.” The blush was still on his face, and now she had one covering hers. His phone dinged, notifying him of a message and he ignored it.

 

“You’re not going to get that?” She asked, and he shook his head.

 

“Nope. Dancing. We’re busy dancing,” he replied. She giggled.

 

“But there’s no music!” She exclaimed, and Adrien simply shrugged as he grinned at her.

 

“Who needs music?” He asked, and she made a face at him. He, in turn, spun her around and she gave a squealing laugh which made him chuckle before he leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet, and she came to realize that they slowly stopped dancing as his hand touched her face and stroked her cheek. She hummed, teasing his lips with her tongue. He took a deep breath and seemed to take her teasing as an invitation as his hand moved to cradle the back of her head and he pulled her closer. His kiss deepened and when his tongue entered her mouth she found her knees weakening.

 

She was moving backwards, the back of her knees hitting the chaise lounge and he was pushing her down. She hummed, and his kisses trailed down to her neck and then her shoulder where he bit down gently. She gripped his shirt. Two could play at that game. She went for his neck, kissing and suckling at the skin there and grinning when he moaned in response. She wrapped a leg around him and he pushed a hand up her shirt and moved his kisses upwards. She moved to meet him and—

 

“Ahem.”

 

They froze, and Adrien’s hand ever so slowly pulled out of her shirt as he sat up and they looked to see her parents standing in the doorway with unamused expressions on their faces.

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Tom said, and Adrien stood up looking nervous. Sabine glanced at something on Marinette’s desk.

 

“I do have to ask,” she said, and Marinette tensed. “What do the cat and the bug creatures eat?”

 

Marinette and Adrien both stared with wide eyes and falling faces, and turned to look. Plagg was asleep, and Tikki was draped over him with wide, panicked eyes.

 

“Meow?” The ladybug kwami asked, and Marinette stared with ever widening eyes. Adrien just looked as if he wanted to be sick.

 

 

 

 

_Chapter 8 End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... if you found mistakes that's probably because I *did* go through this chapter but not with that fine tooth comb I usually go through it with. Anything glaring, let me know and I'll edit later.
> 
> I chose to say Nathaniel's shirt is Star Wars related because it seriously does look like the Rebels symbol just upside down. Nathaniel is a pretty cool character and I can see him being a Star Wars fan. I'm loving fleshing out the classmates a little. :)
> 
> If you're curious about the 15 minutes comments, that was a running 'joke' I've heard too many times that if you're wanting to have sex it really only takes about 15 min. Adrien and Marinette are *NOT* having sex guys. Just to be clear. *Again*...
> 
> Finally, Wayzz and Nooroo. There's more to this relationship and for some reason it felt like it could work (for the purpose of this story). It is a *very* slow topic. If that kind of relationship bothers you, please leave it alone. I haven't heard complaints about Rose and Juleka and I've got them together because from my own observations it looks like that's actually canon. So, *shrugs*. If you're curious, I'm straight. I also feel that judging people on their sexual preferences is bull. I'll judge you on your character, not whether or not you bat for one team over another or for both. As long as you're not being abused (or are abusing someone) I'm not going to bother you.
> 
> Poor Adrien has issues... and if you're curious about how Marinette can be so confident about their relationship one minute but not the next well... that's actually something I experience sometimes. My husband tends to reassure me I'm enough for him but sometimes you just kind of wonder. It's okay, but that's why communication is so important in relationships. Sometimes your significant other is going to think everything is good but you're having worries. *Talk to them*. We can't really read each others minds. :) What one person thinks is obvious is probably so subtle for the other person that you have to put a freaking search light on that sucker.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Comments are always appreciated as are kudos!
> 
> You guys rock and I'll see you all with an update next week! Don't forget to support the Official Miraculous Ladybug Release!


	9. Gaining Momentum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> There be cursing in this chapter. The F-bomb is dropped. Once. 
> 
> There are talks about miscarriages. It's not an easy thing to deal with so please be mindful and kind in the comments if you do talk about it. 
> 
> Ghosts...?
> 
> Adrien whump. It's a theme in these chapters... ^^'
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: Gaining Momentum

 

Tom Dupain was content with life. He’d grown up in a happy home, his parents supporting and excited about living, and he’d been blessed to travel the globe with them during his summers off from school. His mother was Italian, his father French, and their favorite place in their home was the kitchen. Two cultures combined meant different cooking styles, and Tom’s father was a man who loved good food. He would cook French cuisine, Italian masterpieces, and depending on what country they visited in the summer, he would cook a little bit of that too. He wasn’t a chef, had no desire to be one, and was actually a factory worker. Cooking was his way of relaxing, and when Tom was old enough to stand his father brought a chair into the kitchen and pushed it up to the counter so Tom could ‘help’.

It was his fathers love of food and cooking that always stuck with Tom, and when he announced he wanted to be a baker, his parents had been thrilled. They had always been proud of him, but the pride on their faces when he was accepted into one of France’s top culinary schools was something he’d never forget. His father had even cried out of joy, and made sure every single one of Tom’s classes were paid for.

It had been a dream come true, and the first day in class Tom had been so excited and nervous he’d dropped his books and run into a wall. Which was how he met Sabine Cheng. She was short and beautiful, looking as if she’d stepped out of a magazine and sweet to boot. He’d stumbled over his words, embarrassed when she simply stared at him, and finally relieved when she helped him pick up his books and wished him luck in their classes in Chinese. He learned very quickly she was a foreigner, in France to learn cooking techniques to take back to China so she could work in the kitchens at her family’s restaurant. Her French was spotty at best, but she was willing to learn and improve and saw her situation as an exciting challenge.

She was brave, she was beautiful, and she had talent. There was no denying it when on the first Friday a classmate threw a party and asked everyone to bring their favorite meal. Sabine’s meal was gourmet Chinese, and Tom counted himself lucky that he got any at all. It as gone so quickly, leaving everyone mourning that there wasn’t more. She’d been so happy that night, and so humble and sweet. It was... Well... Suffice to say Tom fell for her that night. As did half the male student body and some of the female. He lucked out though, his nerves taking over his mouth and instead of complimenting her on her cooking he instead blurted out a marriage proposal. She’d laughed at him, her laughter sounding like bells, and told him in stilted French that she’d love to go with him to the Louvre on Saturday.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, and after a year of dating, her French had gotten so good people thought she’d always lived in France and Tom proposed at Andre’s ice cream stand. He’d slipped the ring into the ice cream, and to his horror she nearly choked on it. She was so excited when she spat it out, and he stumbled over his proposal as her eyes lit up and her grin grew and finally she screamed a yes in Chinese and jumped on him. She very nearly knocked them both into the Seine, and Andre had to quickly grab them and pull them back towards his cart while they laughed.

Tom’s parents had been thrilled. Sabine’s parents… not so much.

They had been happy when Sabine had gotten into a prestigious culinary school, and had been tolerant of her love of French culture. They hadn’t cared too much for Tom when they found out she was dating him, and two days after Tom proposed her mother brought her to tears over the phone for ‘shaming’ the family.

At their wedding at the end of September, Sabine’s uncle and her older sister were the only family members present for her side of the family, and they were so happy for her and Tom that it made the absence of everyone else easier to swallow. The fact that her sister and Uncle gifted them with enough money to buy a defunct bakery and the apartments above it didn’t hurt either.

They started the Dupain-Cheng bakery, learning the ins and outs of business as they went, and were thrilled when they found themselves thriving. Sabine had always loved baking, much like Tom, and there were days that just seemed to fly by as they cooked and sold goods and laughed and loved. It was almost perfect, but they wanted to grow. They wanted a family.

Tom was an only child, and Sabine was the second of four. She’d had a large family, and she desired to have a large family of her own in France. Tom, thrilled at the prospect of having miniature versions of her running around, had agreed to however many children she wanted. He never expected sons, for some reason always feeling in his heart that they would have the most beautiful little girl. Not girls. Just the one, and Sabine had always given him a strange look when he’d mention it.

“So you don’t want more than one?” She’d asked him and he’d blushed. 

“I think I’m just stuck on our first born,” he admitted. “I’m sure we’ll have more children someday, and I’ll have gut feelings about them too.” It made Sabine happy, and after two years of marriage, Sabine got pregnant.

Oh they were so happy, calling family and telling them the good news, renovating the apartments and finally turning their building into a home they could be proud of and raise their children in.

Only to be devastated when Sabine woke up one morning to heavy bleeding and they found that she’d miscarried.

They were so heartbroken that they shut down the bakery for a week to mourn. His parents came and mourned with them and her parents... 

Tom changed the bakery phone number after they called to smugly tell Sabine she deserved what happened and should move back to China. He mailed a letter with the new number to Sabine’s uncle and sent a short message to her parents asking them to kindly go fuck themselves. In perfect Chinese of course. Sabine knew, and only held him tight at night when she cried over the baby they’d never hold.

The next time she became pregnant they waited to tell anyone. They revealed the pregnancy to Sabine’s friend Nadja Chamack, a woman who had met Sabine through a mutual friend and had become very close to her. She became a godsend when Sabine miscarried again at 16 weeks. Long enough in the pregnancy to hear a heartbeat and get excited again, only to have their hearts broken. Nadja never tried to advise them on what to do to make a pregnancy work, there were plenty of other nosy busybodies for that, but she was encouraging and kind, and even took some time from her job as a reporter to help Tom in the bakery when Sabine was emotionally unable to work even two weeks after their loss.

Baking soon became an escape for them, and four years into their marriage Sabine threw herself into their business and stopped asking for children. Tom still dreamed of a sweet little girl whose laughter rang like bells and whose blue eyes were bright and happy. Even when Sabine broke down into tears one night, admitting that she’d suffered two more miscarriages and never told him, he still dreamed of the little girl and took heart. It made the hurt easier for him, but Sabine was still suffering so he never brought it up.

Sabine started gaining weight after the sixth miscarriage, and stopped smiling. He worried about her, made an effort to listen to her, and grew frustrated when she started pulling away from him. Nadja stepped up to help, finding someone for Sabine to talk to, and two months after their sixth anniversary Sabine came to him with tears in her eyes and a positive pregnancy test.

They told no one. For sixth months they kept quiet until Sabine could no longer hide her symptoms or her growing bump. His parents had cried when they told them, offered help in the bakery and promised to wait to buy things for the baby. Just in case the worst happened. So of course they just bought everything and hid it in their attic at home. Nadja was ecstatic, and Sabine’s uncle flew to Paris just to offer up a blessing for the baby. Her sister, unfortunately, refused to congratulate them and chewed out Tom for fifteen minutes over the phone for daring to cause Sabine so much heartache again and demanded Sabine move back to China. It was the last time the two sisters spoke.

Near the end of June, three months before their seventh anniversary, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was born and Tom stopped having dreams about a beautiful little girl… Because he was holding her now, and she was better in real life than she had ever been in dreams, and she had both of her parents wrapped around her tiny fingers. Every day with her was a dream come true and the first time she laughed, a baby laugh like little tiny bells, Tom cried.

The bakery thrived off of their happiness, and Marinette grew up in love and joy. There were bad days, sure, such as when they received a letter from Sabine’s parents threatening legal action if they didn’t shut down the bakery. They claimed Tom and Sabine had ripped off their business and were in violation of some obscure copyright. Sabine’s uncle had stepped in, thrown his weight, money and prestige around and the charges were dropped. When Marinette was four, Tom’s father passed away, and his mother came to live with them for six months before she gathered her strength and courage and decided to travel and visit all of the places she and Tom’s father had loved and maybe some new places. She sent gifts and letters, and some of her traveling adventures ended up as bedtime stories for Marinette who listened with wide eyes and an excited face.

When she got into school she came home excited and dreamed of new things. When she was ten she started drawing and when she turned twelve she started designing emblems for the bakery and got into fashion. Tom and Sabine encouraged her, pleased and proud and hopeful. They never bothered her with family drama, and she seemed content in what they had, so they lived on happily. Her confidence started dwindling as puberty started kicking in, and they worried about her. When the akumas appeared after she turned thirteen they feared for her and discussed moving until two heroes rose up to defend Paris. Ladybug and Cat Noir were adorable, powerful, and encouraging. Tom loved and supported them almost immediately, and Sabine teased that he was star struck by them. He only grinned and began a campaign to convince her to sell Ladybug and Cat Noir themed cookies. She turned him down every time claiming that it wouldn’t be right to profit off of heroes without their knowledge or permission. He had to admit she had a point.

In September Marinette started getting really starry eyed over a young model who started school with her that year. It was adorable, her first crush, and they couldn’t help but giggle at their little girl growing up. Then, they got a phone call. Marinette had fallen down the stairs at school and was being rushed to the emergency room.

Tom had never felt terror like he had that day, and while he and Sabine worried they were both happy she was going to be okay. A concussion and a broken leg would heal, and they shut down the bakery for a day to watch over her. The next day her friends came to visit, and one of them was the boy Marinette had a crush on. He was tall, thin (he was a model after all) and he paled when he saw Tom. He was a little skittish too, and it was endearing. The way he and the other boy, Nino, teased each other and showed concern for Marinette was sweet and Tom decided he liked them both. 

Then the boy started dating Marinette, and it was adorable until the two of them got caught making out in a closet at school. Tom didn’t want to have the sex talk with Marinette. Didn’t want to deal with this side of her growing up, but it was necessary. After the third time he caught the two making out in Marinette’s room he called Adrien’s father and agreed to getting his daughter an IUD.

At least he did over the phone. She was thirteen, much too young for an invasive IUD and clearly not sexually active. Adrien always showed respect for her and Tom and Sabine, and left Marinette’s bedroom door open when he visited and forced himself to stop whenever shirts started coming off. How the boy managed to have that much self control Tom didn’t know, but he talked to Sabine and they agreed to get Marinette on birth control at least. Her doctor suggested a shot that would work for three years, and after only a little hesitation, they moved to get her that. So she was protected in case she and Adrien got too ahead of themselves, and life moved on.

Then Cat Noir was akumitized and Tom started noticing strange things. Well, he’d been noticing strange things for a while now, but things were getting stranger. He and Sabine were locking up the bakery when Ladybug leapt out from what appeared to be their roof and swooped out into the city. When he went to check on Marinette, she wasn’t there and he nearly panicked. Then he noticed her window was opened and he spent an hour trying to wrap his mind around how she escaped her room with no one noticing. As the months passed, he tried to pay a little more attention, and sometimes wondered at the little high pitched voice he’d hear in Marinette’s room.

When Adrien attempted suicide, Tom and Sabine were shaken. Marinette slept in their bed for the first time in years and cried when she found out Adrien had asked her to stay away. He’d broken up with her right before his attempt, and as much as Tom wanted to be angry, he couldn’t bring himself to be. The boy was hurting in a way that Tom couldn’t even imagine, and his pushing Marinette away reminded him of when he and Sabine had been trying to have a baby and she’d pulled away from him. So when Gabriel called to invite Marinette to visit, they shut down the bakery and went. Marinette’s friend Alya was dragged along with them because she’d spent the night to be supportive, and she remained supportive throughout the visit.

When Adrien was released from the hospital, he didn’t visit again for weeks. According to Nino, Adrien wasn’t doing well and they all worried about him. It wasn’t until Adrien started school again that the blonde visited the bakery once more and Tom had been absolutely thrilled to have him back. When Marinette got sick soon after, Adrien came over to fetch and carry for her and it was sweet. He wasn’t back to being 100% okay, but he was there for Marinette and that meant something to Tom.

It was when Evillustrator attacked that Tom saw how bad days could get for Adrien. When Tom and Marinette had arrived on the boat, Adrien was not looking well and even struggled when Tom pulled the blonde away, making their escape. Tom noticed Adrien’s eyes weren’t really focusing and prayed Ladybug would appear and her magic cure would help as they made their way back to the bakery. Adrien’s hands had started shaking as they neared the bakery, and when he started trying to call his father he started panicking.

It was when Adrien called Natalie and he accidentally called her ‘mom’ that Adrien broke and Tom and Sabine took over. Sabine grabbed the phone and Tom grabbed Adrien, sinking to the floor and wrapping the teen in a hug. He dropped his chin on Adrien’s head and the blonde stilled before clinging to him. After that, Adrien hid in his arms as if Tom could block out every terrible thing happening. At some point Adrien seemed to doze off, and when a swarm of ladybugs swooped into the house and around them before swooping out and fixing the bay windows, Tom finally felt relief.

That night, Nino and Adrien stayed over and they all slept in the living room. In the early hours of the morning, Sabine woke Tom up because she thought Marinette’s TV was on. Half asleep he thought nothing of it and convinced her to come back to bed. She fell back asleep after a few minutes. He did not.

Years of early rising to bake in the bakery had him finding himself awake, and he was thinking about listening to his wife and getting bread started baking downstairs when he heard giggling. He opened his eyes and saw a green... thing... rubbing a bulbous head against Nino’s face while a red thing floated near Marinette’s head. The green thing crawled under the blanket with Nino, the red thing turned and Tom shut his eyes. This was just a dream, surely. When he opened his eyes the red thing was gone but there was a new lump wiggling in Marinette’s pillow that made a happy little sigh. He really couldn’t get back to sleep after that.

The next week he spent focusing on baking. Valentine's Day was coming up fast and there was much work to be done… and baking was calming. Marinette’s school career day went well, although he’d been alarmed when Adrien’s bag made a hissing noise. At first he thought it was a cat, only to ask if Adrien had hairspray instead, and when the blonde snuck a piece of croissant in the bag he was almost sure of it. As the class passed and Adrien snuck croissants, Tom caught a glimpse of a black creature with cat ears when Adrien absently shoved half a croissant in his bag. The creature looked hungry, especially when it ripped into the food dropped on it and Tom looked away.

On Friday, things finally clicked into place. Marinette and Adrien were in her room after the bakery had closed, Tom and Sabine downstairs making dinner. They could hear the teens talking, though they couldn’t make out what was being said, and they grinned at each other when Marinette let out a laughing squeal. Tom started setting the table, and when they realized things had gotten quiet in Marinette’s room he shared a look with Sabine before following his wife up the stairs. 

They found Marinette and Adrien kissing on the chaise, and on Marinette’s desk they found the red creature Tom had seen almost a week ago nuzzling the black cat like creature from Adrien’s bag. The little black creature appeared to be sleeping.

Adrien’s moan had them turning their attention back to the teens, and Tom made sure to get their attention. He was not happy, and neither was Sabine really. When she asked about the creatures, Adrien and Marinette just froze and looked panicked, and the red creature let out a questioning meow. Tom frowned at the noise.

“Really?” He asked, and the little red creature looked sheepish. Tom waved at them all and headed back downstairs. “Come on. We’ll talk over dinner.” Adrien gave a shuddering nod, and stumbled over to the desk to pick up the two creatures. Marinette stood, and they all made their way down to the table.

***

The creatures were called kwami. Marinette and Adrien worked with them, and because of the kwami they could transform and become Ladybug and Cat Noir. The miraculous’s Hawkmoth wanted were the jewelry the teens wore. Marinette’s earrings and Adrien’s ring. 

All of this Marinette explained as they ate dinner, her hands shaking until Adrien took one and held it tightly. He kept his mouth shut as she talked, watching her parents with a nervous expression and barely ate anything.

The kwami were in the middle of the table and the cat kwami, or Plagg, was still sleeping. Apparently the day had been rather long for him and he needed rest. The Ladybug kwami, Tikki, was eating a cookie while eying Tom and Sabine with concern.

“So...” Sabine said softly, picking up her glass of iced tea. Marinette and Adrien had milk and Tom had water in front of him. “My daughter is Ladybug.” Marinette nodded, as did Tikki. “And her boyfriend is Cat Noir.” Adrien just thinned his lips over his teeth and nodded slowly.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tom asked, and Marinette cringed.

“It’s dangerous for you to know,” she said softly, and Tikki stopped eating.

“Hawkmoth can peek into your mind when you’re akumatized,” she explained. “You could accidentally reveal Marinette and Adrien if you were made into an akuma.” Tom frowned, then his eyes widened and he looked at Adrien who cringed and looked down at his plate. Sabine’s gaze followed and her face paled.

“Plagg protected me,” Marinette said when she saw their faces. “Hawkmoth never had a chance to know who I am.” Tom looked down at the black cat kwami, and Adrien shivered.

“Plagg, he… he used his magic with my natural magic,” he explained, gaining a curious look from Tom and Sabine. “He hid Tikki and…” He shuddered and gripped Marinette’s hand tighter. “Hawkmoth only saw what we wanted him to. I have… nightmares. It’s… It’s a long story.” His voice trailed off and Marinette gave him a worried look. She freed her hand before wrapping her arm around his waist and hugged him. Tom and Sabine looked at each other, and Sabine frowned.

“There’s something you’re not telling us,” she said, and Adrien stared at his plate and shrugged but did not speak. Marinette looked worried, then looked at her mother.

“Mama,” she said gently. “This isn’t something easy for him to talk about,” she warned. She looked back at Adrien again before looking back at her parents hopefully. “Maybe some other time?” She asked. Tom and Sabine looked at each other and Tom nodded before Sabine stood and moved around the table. She wrapped her arms around Adrien and he stiffened.

“Thank you for protecting my baby,” she whispered, and Adrien looked almost as if he could cry and nodded before slowly hugging her back. Tom smiled gently at him, then sighed and looked down at Plagg and Tikki.

“You said he likes cheese?” He asked, motioning at Plagg and Tikki nodded.

“He loves Camembert the most, but the stinkier the cheese the happier he is,” she replied and Tom nodded and stood, gaining attention.

“Tom?” Sabine asked and he shrugged. 

“Plagg helped protect our baby girl. I’m going to find the stinkiest cheese we have and give it to him,” he said, and walked out the door. He was headed down the stairs when he heard Sabine say;

“Now, about what you two were doing when we found you upstairs.”

He smirked and happily dodged the bullet of talking through that uncomfortable topic.

***

Neither Nino nor Wayzz were pleased to hear that Tom and Sabine knew about Plagg and Tikki. As Gorilla drove Adrien and Nino to the park near Marinette’s house, Nino gave Adrien a dirty look.

“Did you tell them about me?” He asked, and Adrien only shook his head. The serious look Nino had come to know so well was back, and the blonde was quiet.

“No,” he answered, and ignored the raised eyebrow Gorilla shot him in the rearview mirror. “Tom has seen Wayzz with you though.” The turtle kwami stiffened. “He asked me about him and I said that’s something he needs to ask you about. He doesn’t know about that future, and he doesn’t know I’m more cat than human at this point.” He turned away from Nino then and stared at the window as Gorilla pulled to a stop at a red light. Nino frowned and looked at Wayzz who appeared nervous.

“Never have so many people known about the miraculous who were not a part of the order, or children of our chosen,” Wayzz stated. “We must talk to Master Fu. He must know of this!”

“Can we, maybe, wipe their memories or something?” Nino asked, feeling nervous himself. Wayzz shook his head.

“Trixx tried that once,” he replied. “The humans he did it to went insane. He swore to never do it again, and I refuse to ask it of him.”

“We’re not wiping their memories,” Adrien said firmly, but didn’t look at Nino. His face was blank, his eyes dull. “Marcus offered to talk to them but…” he shrugged. “I’m sorry okay. I screwed up again.” Gorilla started driving as the light turned green and Nino shot Adrien a worried look as Wayzz sighed.

“This is not your fault,” the little green kwami stated. “If anything, Tikki, Plagg and I should have been more careful.

“You should tell them about that future,” Gorilla advised, and Adrien cringed and clenched his hands into fists.

“They thanked me for protecting Marinette,” he said. “I *can’t*. I can’t tell them… I can’t tell them I’ve already failed them once!” The car fell silent, and tears dripped from Adrien’s eyes before he gave an angry sniffle and furiously wiped them away. Gorilla frowned, but said nothing else. They arrived at the park moments later, and as the boys unbuckled their seatbelts Gorilla turned in his seat to look at them.

“I’ve told you both before that secrets can kill,” he said, Adrien staring at him with wide eyes. “I don’t like keeping important information from people when they could probably help and I feel like you’re underestimating Tom and Sabine. They are good people. You don’t have to tell them everything right away, but I’d advise you to give them a chance and trust them.” Nino and Adrien didn’t say anything, Nino too nervous and Adrien too ashamed. “I will take you to see Master Fu after your double date,” Gorilla continued, and Nino’s eyes shot open wide.

“It’s not a date!” He exclaimed, and Gorilla smirked.

“Sure it isn’t,” he said easily, and unlocked the doors. Nino shot him a dirty look and slid out of the car behind Adrien with Wayzz tucked in his pants pocket. Gorilla just waved at them, and went to find a good parking spot. Adrien was silent, watching the car pull away before turning and walking into the park. Nino followed him, biting his bottom lip nervously.

“So…” he said after a few minutes. “How much trouble were you in when they caught you and Marinette making out?” When Adrien shot him a wide eyed look, Nino grinned and tapped a spot on his neck. “Dude, I’ve been wanting to ask you about that hickey since you got home Friday night!” Adrien turned bright red and Nino laughed at him.

***

“It isn’t a date,” Alya chanted as Marinette helped her set up a picnic blanket under a nice shaded tree. It was abnormally warm for February and the girls were grateful. All the restaurants in Paris were packed for Valentine’s Day, and the city itself was busy celebrating love in one of its purest forms. So a picnic lunch was the best idea and the weather had, fortunately, worked in their favor. Marinette gave Alya a look, her eyes teasing.

“Really?” She asked. “Then why did you dress up so nice?” Alya glared at her, but she was right. The red head had forgone her normal plaid shirt and scuffed jeans and had chosen instead to wear a quarter sleeved reddish orange tunic sweater, and black tights. She wore brown ankle boots and had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail. She’d even put on light makeup with glistening orange blossom lip balm and looked adorable.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Alya said, turning up her nose and setting her fisted hands on her hips. “The real questions is why you didn’t dress up!” She looked at Marinette, her eyes glinting with mischief. “Is it because you don’t want to bring attention to your hickey?” She asked, and laughed when Marinette squeaked and slapped her hand over her neck which was heavily covered with makeup. She blushed bright red then as Alya giggled and pulled food out of the basket she’d brought. Her mother had helped her cook it all that morning, and the only thing that wasn’t made by Alya was a boxed cake that Marinette had made with help from her father the night before.

“Seriously though Alya,” Marinette said as she helped arrange plates and silverware. “This was a wonderful idea, but I can’t believe that you did this because of me and Adrien.” Alya blushed, sitting on her knees and busying herself in the basket. There wasn’t anything left in it and she sighed.

“Okay so… I might have a teensy crush on Nino,” she admitted finally, and cringed. To her surprise, a soft little ‘aw!’ came from Marinette as opposed to a loud scream, and she looked to see Marinette giving her a happy smile.

“That’s so cute!” Marinette said, clasping her hands in front of her. “And Nino’s really sweet! You two should go out on your own sometime!” Alya’s blush deepened and she shook her head while waving Marinette off.

“No way,” she replied. “Besides, he probably thinks of me like a sister or something. We’re usually together when you and Adrien run off for alone time and we never… well, we just talk about school or the short film. Oh!” She brightened, a smile crossing her lips. “Speaking of the short film, how are those costumes coming along?” Marinette rolled her eyes and grinned.

“All done,” she promised. “I can’t wait to get started!”

“I know right!” Alya crowed, then paused and grinned as she spied something beyond Marinette. “Hey! The boys are here!” She stood up and waved, her face brightening as Marinette stood and Adrien and Nino spotted them. Adrien looked a little flustered, and Nino was grinning until his eyes caught on Alya and he seemed to stumble. His eyes went wide and a blush took over his face. Alya’s confidence in herself soared and she grinned even brighter. Putting a hand on her hip she motioned to the picnic as Adrien realized Nino was slowing down and pulled the darker boy over.

“What do you guys think?” She asked, and Adrien looked impressed as he took in the spread while Nino just stared at Alya and muttered;

“You look delicious,” he said, and Alya froze. Marinette snorted and Adrien slowly turned to look at Nino with a massive grin spreading across his face. Nino seemed to realize what he’d said and immediately turned bright red and waved his arms.

“THE FOOD LOOKS DELICIOUS!” He shouted, and covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god,” he moaned. “You cook amazing. I mean you look wonderful!” He groaned and sank down to the ground, hiding his face in his knees. Alya didn’t know what to do as her face burned bright red and Marinette giggled.

“They’re so cute,” she said to Adrien, who hummed in reply.

“They grow up so fast don’t they?” He teased, and laughed when Nino flung out an arm and hit him in the leg. Nino looked humiliated, and Alya decided to take pity on him.

“Well,” she said, putting her nose in the air. “At least someone notices my hard work,” she teased and Marinette rolled her eyes. “Let’s eat! You guys can tell me how I did!”

“You did?” Adrien asked, looking a little confused before taking in the picnic again and looking surprised. “Wait, you cooked all of this?”

“Marinette made the cake,” Alya said, sitting down by Nino and smiling gently at him when he finally moved to sit cross legged. He didn’t try to move closer to her, but he didn’t move away either and that was a relief. Marinette opened the pastry box to reveal a shiny chocolate cake with a cute little ‘tah-dah’.

“It’s a Boston cream cake,” she said happily. “Papa helped me get the ganache just right.” Adrien just stared at her.

“Please marry me,” he blurted, and Marinette blushed bright red before shoving his shoulder gently and muttering something Alya couldn’t make out. Nino shook his head at them both and grinned at Alya.

“I’m sure everything is great,” he told her, and she grinned before handing him his plate.

“Try it first,” she warned, then blushed. “It was my first time cooking so… be kind.”

***

Gabriel frowned as he stared down at the screen in front of him. The numbers made sense, the hours kind of made sense, but the actual stitching…

He sighed and pushed a button on his computer screen. A window popped open and Natalie’s face appeared.

“Natalie, can you send me Gordon’s time sheets? There’s something not adding up,” he muttered, and rubbed his eyes. A frown appeared on Natalie’s face.

“I can send it to you after you get a nap,” she said easily and he frowned at her.

“Why would I need a nap?” He snapped at her, and she rolled her eyes before ending the call. He sighed and took off his glasses to rub his face. His interactions with Natalie lately had been short and temperamental, and he missed the time before they’d slept together. Sleeping alone was hard to do, and worse he missed holding her. It was inappropriate though, he shouldn’t miss anything about their previous relationship at all, but he couldn’t help himself and it was affecting his work.

All of his work.

He hadn’t made anymore headway on his designs, which was fine because he’d gotten so far ahead before… It didn’t matter. What did matter was that his resolve for getting the miraculous was suffering. He knew what he had to do, but dealing with emotions had never been his strong suit and as Hawkmoth he was bombarded with emotions from other humans. It was exhausting, and he was beginning to wonder if even Nooroo was suffering from all of the emotions building before Valentine’s Day.

When he made Dark Cupid, it had been out of spite. He was alone, and Natalie wasn’t even speaking to him, so when the boy from Adrien’s class had been humiliated he gave the teen as much power as possible. Watching Cat Noir be taken over by Dark Cupid’s arrow had actually been terrifying and he’d tried to get Dark Cupid keep his distance just in case. Of course the teen, who had a rather sizable ego, ignored him and paraded Cat Noir around like a rabid pet after Ladybug escaped. When she returned, kissing Cat Noir and freeing him from the spell, Gabriel had felt nothing but disgust. If a kiss was all it took to fix everything, he and Natalie would have—

He had canceled his transformation and watched as Nooroo fluttered away. The kwami looked sad, but did not speak and simply went to the metal covered window and stared. Nooroo spent a lot of his time there now, and his wings drooped more than usual. Gabriel had then left him alone, and tried hard to focus on his design work. Only he couldn’t focus, so instead of designing he started pulling up team member files and began inspecting each members work.

Now he simply stared at his computer without seeing, and fought to think despite the headache building behind his eyes. He looked up when the door to his office opened and he frowned as Natalie glared at him.

“You have not slept since Friday,” she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I slept last night,” he returned and she scowled at him.

“Really?” She asked, moving towards him and stopping half way. “Was that before or after you pulled up the new hiring contracts for the coming summer line?” When he frowned she tilted her head. “You know, the file you kept open for ten hours last night?” She nodded at his computer. “I have access to all the files in the system and I can tell when they’ve been opened. You haven’t stopped working since your last akuma. You *need* to sleep.”

“Some of the numbers from our newest hire’s—“

“Don’t make sense. I know,” she interrupted, and he glared at her. “Don’t give me that look,” she said, and he stepped back in surprise. “You aren’t taking care of yourself, Adrien’s worried, Nino is thirteen and it’s not his responsibility to hold everything together but he’s trying and I’m…” She hesitated, her face softening. “I’ve been a fool.” She looked at him. “We both have.” She turned, and held out her hand.

“Let’s go to bed,” she told him, and now he hesitated.

“This… it’s not… appropriate,” he muttered, even as he made halting steps around his computer. Natalie only smirked at him.

“I really don’t give a damn,” she said easily, and he nodded slowly and went to her. He didn’t last very long when they curled up with each other in his bed, her arms wrapped around him and his head on her chest. It was comfort, something he’d been denying himself, and he fell into a deep sleep with Natalie drifting off beside him.

***

“Nino is wise, Nino knows all,” Adrien droned through a mouthful of food. “This is so good! Nino, you have to marry Alya!” Nino gave him an exasperated look.

“Dude,” he said, and blushed bright red before shoving more of the potato salad Alya had worked so hard on into his mouth and closed his eyes as he hummed happily.

“Alya, this is amazing!” Marinette said happily taking another bite of her own food and wiggling in delight. Adrien just grinned at the smaller girl, and blushed at her movements. Alya, thrilled, grinned at them and bit into the slice of cake she’d already plated for herself.

“You should try Marinette’s cake!” She exclaimed, and giggled when the others made negative noises and dug into the food on their plates.

“Can’t, eating. Too good,” Nino managed to say through a mouthful of food. Alya just rolled her eyes and blushed, enjoying Marinette’s cake instead.

“So Marinette,” she asked after a moment. “What did you and Adrien have planned for Valentine’s Day today?” Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, and Adrien grinned.

“It’s a surprise,” he said happily, gaining a curious look from Marinette, and a gently happy look from Nino.

“Alya, I think your food is magic,” Nino stated, looking at her and smiling. “This is the happiest he’s been all day.” Adrien rolled his eyes and Alya giggled.

“I think that has less to do with my food and more to do with Marinette,” she said, then paused as Adrien’s shirt collar shifted and her eyes twinkled. “Why Adrien! Is that a hickey I spy?” The blonde froze, face burning bright red as Marinette blushed at the same time. “Hope you’ve got really good concealer, because I’m not writing hickey’s into the script for the movie next week.” Nino snorted.

“Alya, I need to introduce you to Adrien’s closet. He’s got an entire set of drawers dedicated to make up,” he said, and Adrien turned on him with wide eyes.

“I do not!” He cried, and Marinette giggled.

“True,” she said, and as Adrien threw her a grateful look she smirked. “That drawer is in the bathroom.” Adrien scowled at her.

“Traitor,” he muttered, and got himself a piece of cake. He jabbed it with his fork and shoved the bite in his mouth. In a second his eyes closed and he hummed with delight and focused on his cake slice.

“Speaking of the movie,” Marinette said, setting her own plate down. “When do we start filming?”

“I’ve got Mylene and Juleka doing some of the scenes that just involve them after school this week,” Nino replied. “Adrien’s going to stand by for the back story shoot Monday, Ivan and Max are helping me get a fog machine for the scenes with Juleka as a ghost but the main story we’re going to film on Saturday after Adrien’s appointment.” Adrien frowned.

“We’ve got a mock shoot on Thursday,” he said, a serious look on his face. “That’s going to cut into filming time.” Nino groaned and pulled his baseball cap down over his face.

“Why did I agree to this modeling thing?” He asked and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“I already told you,” he muttered. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He stabbed his cake slice and shoved the fork in his mouth as Nino sighed and rubbed his neck.

“I was joking,” he muttered. Adrien refused to look at him and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Alya frowned before setting her plate down and clapping her hands and pushing herself up on her knees.

“Okay!” She shouted, her friends all looking at her with wide eyes. “We’re going to air this whole thing out right now before it gets worse!” Nino stared at her, horrified.

“Wait, what?” He asked, and she pointed at him.

“Do you actually want to model with Adrien?” She asked, and Nino didn’t even hesitate.

“Well yeah, I mean, it’d be neat to—“

She turned to Adrien and pointed at him.

“Do you want Nino to model with you?” She asked, and Adrien stared at her and pulled his fork out of his mouth and swallowed.

“Well yeah. It won’t be so lonely and—“

“Then quit being idiots about this,” Alya said, slamming her hands on her hips. “I get it, siblings fight. I should know, I’m the eldest of three and Marinette can attest to the stupid fights we get into.” Marinette snorted at that.

“My favorite was the ‘who’s smarter’ fight,” she giggled and Alya nodded.

“And I was the winner because I didn’t get into that stupid fight,” she said, sounding incredibly smug as the boys stared at her. Nino’s gaze drifted off.

“We’re not siblings,” he muttered, and froze when Alya glared at him.

“You,” she said, leaning over and jabbing him in the chest. “Are his” she pointed at Adrien “brother. You two are siblings, and I don’t care that he’s not blood and I do not give a shit about any other excuse you can come up with. You know just as well as I do that it takes more than blood to make family!” She straightened her back up, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the two boys. Adrien stared at her with wide eyes, then slowly turned his head to Nino.

“Alya has spoken,” he said, and beside him Marinette nodded and crossed her own arms over her chest.

“Alya is wise,” she added and Nino stared at them both.

“Alya is scary!” He said, and both Adrien and Marinette burst into giggles as Alya stuck her nose in the air.

“Damn right I am,” she crowed, and even Nino laughed at that and just like that everything was okay again. Alya settled herself back down next to Nino and nudged him when Adrien and Marinette cheerfully discussed the pudding center of her cake.

“You really need to sit down with Marcus,” she said, and Nino sighed.

“Adrien said that too,” he muttered, and she smiled gently.

“Maybe you should listen to him,” she told him. “I get it, your situation is different and you’re not exactly falling apart at the seams yet, but why wait until then? Look at what Marcus has done for Adrien.” She nodded at the blonde who was grinning at Marinette, his eyes lighting up as she described her failed attempts to get the pudding into an icing bag the night before until her father stepped in to help. He was happy, healthy, and smiling. A drastic change in Adrien’s appearance from almost a month ago.

“You matter too Nino,” Alya added, and Nino gave her a look that she could only describe as aching. “You know, there’s a whole bunch of us who really care about you too.” She nudged him as he smiled a little. “There’s nothing wrong with talking to Marcus. Maybe he can even help you feel better.” He nodded, smiling just for her and it made her feel warm inside.

“Thanks Alya,” he said, and she grinned brightly for him.

“I’m always here when you need me Nino,” she promised, and grabbed a slice of cake for him. “Now seriously, you have to try some of this cake. It’s amazing!” Nino nodded, still grinning and for a moment the world seemed just a little bit brighter.

***

Nino ended up convincing Adrien and Marinette to let him talk to Master Fu about Marinette’s parents while they had their own Valentine’s Day celebration. It took a while, but they finally agreed and when Gorilla dropped Nino off at the massage parlor, Adrien quickly whispered something to the large man and grinned at Nino. Nino only rolled his eyes and waved them off before going inside to see Master Fu.

At first he’d been worried about how Master Fu would react, and that was only because Wayzz had been a little ball of anxiety in his pocket all through the picnic. When he sat down across from the older Chinese man, however, all of the worry dropped away and he finally relaxed.

“How do you do it?” He asked when Master Fu got up to get them hot green tea. “You’re completely zen all of the time and Wayzz worries so much, I can’t help but worry too!” Master Fu chuckled at him as Wayzz flew over to the phonograph and seemed to heave a sigh of relief.

“I asked my master the same thing when I first became a miraculous wielder,” Master Fu revealed as he returned from the kitchen with a tea pot and two cups. He turned to the cabinet the phonograph sat on and pulled down a metal tin, opening it to reveal shortbread cookies. When he offered one to Nino, the teen took it. “He revealed to me that meditation in the early morning helped him center his thoughts, and he trained to learn to distance himself from Wayzz’s feelings. He was never able to completely do so, after all being the chosen of the turtle miraculous comes with its own heavy burdens that must be shared between the kwami and the human or there will be no balance.”

“There must always be balance,” Wayzz muttered from the phonograph, lying down on the box the phonograph was built on and gazing at Nino. Nino sighed.

“I don’t want to completely distance myself, but I do kind of want to be able to keep my chill even when little dude is panicking. How am I supposed to calm him down if I can’t even calm myself?” He asked, and found that both Wayzz and Master Fu were staring at him in surprise. “What?”

“Wayzz,” Master Fu said, turning to look at the kwami. “You have chosen *really* well.”

“What?” Nino asked, and Master Fu smiled at him.

“You have a heart for your kwami,” he said. “As all Miraculous wielders should, but Wayzz is a guardian kwami. In the past he was expected to calm his chosen, not the other way around.”

“Master Fu was my first chosen who made sure I was taken care of,” Wayzz admitted. “My chosen tend to be more concerned with their duties as Guardians of the Miraculous.” He tapped the box, and the sides opened to reveal several pieces of jewelry. With a nod from Master Fu, Nino stood and walked over to look. He stared at the multiple pieces of jewelry, all of them sleeping, as Wayzz floated above the box and lifted the phonograph lid on hinges with a tiny grunt. It opened to reveal slots for jewelry that were missing. Wayzz pointed at a purple slot and a blue slot.

“Nooroo,” he said sadly. “Duusu.” He pointed to a green slot. “Me.” He pointed to a circular slot in the middle of all the others that had a red and black yin-yang pattern “Tikki and Plagg. They do not like to be separated when they sleep.” He pointed to a yellow slot where an intricate comb slept. “That’s Pollen,” he pointed at an orange slot where a necklace with a fox tail charm pulsed. “And this is Trixx.” He motioned at the other miraculous. “The others are… lesser kwami. Not as powerful as we are but still strong in their own rights. We are what’s called the inner circle.”

“Why?” Nino asked, and Wayzz frowned.

“Because if anything were to happen to Tikki and Plagg that made them go rogue, we are the only ones powerful enough to defeat them,” he explained. Nino frowned.

“Has that ever happened before?” He asked, and Wayzz hesitated before looking over at Master Fu who sighed.

“I am sure you have heard of the kingdom of Atlantis?” Master Fu asked, and Nino nodded.

“Well, yeah. Who hasn’t?” He asked, and Master Fu smiled thinly.

“At one point, Tikki and Plagg almost made it so no one would have,” he replied, and Nino stared.

“What? Why? What happened?” Nino asked, and Wayzz frowned.

“They eradicated all life in the Kingdom of Atlantis, and planned to take out all human life nearby,” the turtle kwami said.

“What caused them to do that?” Nino exclaimed, nervous. “Why would they try to destroy an entire kingdom?”

“A high priest sacrificed their son,” Wayzz said softly. Nino stared at him.

“Kwami can have kids?” He asked, and Wayzz hesitated.

“Um… no. Not… we do not reproduce. Not without… help…” he looked uncomfortable as he spoke and Master Fu smiled gently. 

“Kwami claim the children of their chosen as their own. It is why we tend to be invested in the lives of children of our miraculous wielders. Tikki and Plagg don’t tend to ask, but in case they do Wayzz and I like to be able to tell them how their ‘families’ did after they went dormant. I do not like that they try to distance themselves from the newer generations, but I have learned that it is their coping mechanism for dealing with loss.”

“All of them do that,” Wayzz said gently. “I’ve never had a chosen to have children so I do not completely understand why they choose to do things they way they do. Nooroo has told me that it tends to be easier to just start over fresh. So I help them sleep, I help them mourn and heal when they return to their dormant state and I try to feed them positivity until they can wake and feel on their own again.”

“And as the wielder of the turtle miraculous, it is my duty to protect the chest of miraculous and help Wayzz sooth the others when they are hurting,” Master Fu added, standing and coming to Nino’s side. He began closing the chest, laying a hand over each miraculous and smiling as he did so. “One day, I will train you in these methods. Being the bearer of the turtle, this duty will fall to you when my time on this earth as passed.”

“Oh,” Nino said, feeling a little out of place. “Um… how long do we have till then?”

“Sixty years,” Wayzz said easily. “At a minimum,” he added when Master Fu gave him a dirty look. “Master Fu takes good care of himself and is in excellent health.” He returned Master Fu’s dirty look with one of his own. “That is if he stops eating fast food and sneaking candy in the evenings.” Master Fu waved him off.

“A little candy is not harmful to anyone,” he said easily, and Nino could feel the frustration coming off of Wayzz.

“A little candy!” The turtle snapped. “You ate an entire two pound bag of gummy bears in one sitting two weeks before we met Nino and made yourself sick! You have no restraint!” Master Fu rolled his eyes and smirked at Nino.

“It was a one pound bag,” he whispered. “And I wanted to sleep in the next day so I told Wayzz I had a stomach ache.” He winked and Nino couldn’t help but snicker as Wayzz glared at them both.

“You threw up,” he spat, and Master Fu winced.

“Ah, you meant *that* two weeks before,” he muttered, and Nino couldn’t help but laugh this time as Wayzz shut the lid of the phonograph box and flew closer. They all froze when a knocking sound came from the box. A chill ran down Nino’s spine and he looked back at the phonograph with wide eyes. The knocking sounded again and Master Fu’s face grew serious. Wayzz flew closer to Nino, worry coming off of him and a strange feeling came from the phonograph as a purple mist seeped out of it. The knocking came faster, louder.

“What is that?” Nino asked, taking a step back, and jumped when Master Fu slammed his hand down on the top of the box. The mist disappeared, and the knocking stopped.

“Trixx,” Wayzz said, his eyes wide. “He can sense your girlfriend.” Nino froze, then gave the turtle a dirty look.

“She’s *not* my girlfriend,” he mumbled through gritted teeth. Master Fu sighed.

“I am not comfortable with releasing Trixx,” he admitted. “So many miraculous out at once, and only one fully trained Guardian.” He shook his head and looked at Nino. “I am afraid you will need to come visit in the evenings now instead of joining your brother and Marinette for patrol. I must get you trained as soon as possible. Especially with how quickly your own magic is growing.” Nino bit his lip.

“Uh, sure,” he said, and hesitated. “Um… Master Fu? We’ve got something to tell you and… I don’t think you’re going to like it.” Master Fu tilted his head, curious as Wayzz cringed. “So… Marinette’s parents? They know about Tikki and Plagg.”

“And me,” Wayzz said very softly as he tapped his hands together nervously. Nino wrapped a hand around him and held him close, providing as much comfort as he could. “We um… were talking… loudly.” Master Fu looked at Wayzz, then sighed and let his head hang.

“I will make a visit,” he said finally, sounding resigned. “Do your parents know?” Confused, Nino hesitated. “Gabriel and Natalie?”

“Oh, no,” Nino answered, blushing. “They don’t know anything and they’re not my parents... And I don’t think Tom or Sabine are going to say anything.”

“Perhaps,” he hedged, then waved Nino after him. “Come along Nino. We should speak to the Dupain-Cheng’s now. Better to not wait on such things, and I can teach you a few things as we walk.” Nino nodded and followed the master out. When Master Fu locked up the building, Nino heard another powerful knock and a feeling like ice went down his spine as he looked up with wide eyes to the window for Master Fu’s parlor. Wayzz stiffened in his pocket, and Master Fu gave him a curious look.

“What is it?” The older man asked, and Nino flinched as he heard something shatter.

“I think… Trixx is angry,” he admitted and Master Fu nodded as the sound of something heavy hitting a wall made Nino cringe, but Master Fu gave him an odd look.

“Are you hearing something?” He asked, and Nino nodded. 

“Well, yeah,” he answered. “Don’t you hear him throwing things?” Master Fu frowned as a rumbling sound came from inside the house.

“Nino, it has been quiet,” he admitted. “I have sensed Trixx’s displeasure, but I have not heard anything being thrown about.” Nino stared at him, and the sounds of movement inside the parlor abruptly stopped. “You will come by tonight. We will start your training immediately.” Nino nodded.

“Yes Master Fu.”

***

Marinette was bouncing when she arrived Monday morning, her face glowing as she smiled and squealed and she leapt into Alya’s arms while they were in the atrium before class.

“HE BOUGHT HALF THE FABRIC STORE!!” She exclaimed, and Alya laughed as she pushed the smaller girl away after giving her a hug.

“Who did what now?” She asked, and Marinette made a squee noise as she clenched her fists and bounced on her toes.

“Adrien!” She exclaimed, her voice hitting pitches higher than Alya expected to be natural. “He took me to that fabric store downtown that I really like and, I thought he was joking but, he told me to pick out anything and everything I like and…” She gave a maddened little giggled and jumped on Alya again. “He bought me almost half the store!!” Alya stared at Marinette, jaw dropping.

“He bought nearly half a stores worth of fabric?” She asked, and Marinette nodded gleefully. “What are you going to do with it all?”

“I designed a dress for you three months ago,” Marinette revealed happily. “I can make it now! I’m making you a dress and I’m making Mama a new outfit and Papa wanted a new apron with the bakery logo on it and I’m making Nino and Adrien jackets! Alya! I can make everything I wanted to! THIS IS AMAZING!!” She giggled and danced around in a circle. “And he bought me stock Alya! He bought me stock in Gabriel! I have stock in his fathers company!” She was vibrating, the grin on her face almost manic, and Alya nodded.

“Okay,” she said gently, happy for her friend while taking Marinette by the shoulders. “This really is great Marinette, but you need to breathe. Okay?”

“Oh!” Marinette said, her eyes a little glassy and her voice breathy. “Yeah.” She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly before she started giggling again. “Papa and Mama were so shocked when they saw all the fabric I brought home. Adrien’s getting the rest of it delivered to his house because I don’t have room for it all!” Alya couldn’t help but laugh.

“You guys are over the top,” she teased, and Marinette blushed. “I am happy for you though. You were looking kind of sad on Friday.” Marinette calmed down then, cringing a little.

“He forgot about celebrating Valentine’s Day on Friday,” she admitted, folding her fingers together. “And Chloe…” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter,” she claimed, and Alya felt herself tense as she drew herself to full height.

“What did Chloe say?” She asked, and Marinette shook her head and gave her a gentle smile.

“It doesn’t matter,” she claimed, and Alya frowned.

“If that bitch—“

“Who’s a bitch?”

Nino’s voice made both girls turn, and Alya put her hands on her hips.

“Chloe said something nasty to Marinette on Friday,” she reported, and Nino rolled his eyes.

“Of course she did,” he muttered, gaining a dirty look from Alya as Marinette peered around him.

“Hey, where’s Adrien?” She asked, and Nino sighed and thumbed over his shoulder. Alya bristled as she took in the sight of Adrien at the bottom of the stairs, peeling Chloe off of him and making every effort to step away from her. Sabrina was standing nearby with a large smile on her face as she clutched hers and Chloe’s bags.

“Apparently she took down that message feed she posted about Nathaniel and Marinette,” Nino stated as Marinette shot him a confused look. “She texted him about it Friday night and he never answered so…” He trailed off and Alya grabbed Marinette’s wrist and pulled. She grabbed Nino’s arm and dragged him along too, both of them making surprised squawks.

“Let’s go get your man,” Alya bit out as she pulled Marinette with her. Sabrina noticed her first, her eyes widening, and Alya smirked as she pulled Marinette around and all but shoved her into Adrien and Chloe. Chloe made a loud cry of annoyance as Adrien shifted and caught Marinette before she could hit the ground. This, of course, meant that Chloe was shoved to the side.

“Hey! Are you okay Marinette?” Adrien asked, his eyes wide as Marinette blushed and Chloe growled.

“Watch it!” The blonde snapped before glaring at Alya. “And what the heck do you think you’re doing? Adrikins and I were *talking*!”

“Is that what that was?” Alya asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Nino. “Did that look like talking to you babe?” 

She froze as soon as the word was out of her mouth, Nino’s face burning bright red as he stared at her before slowly shaking his head.

“Uh… no…” he muttered, staring at her with widening eyes, and she felt her own face heating up. She looked away and saw Adrien grinning as Marinette stared.

“Did you just call Nino ‘babe’?” Marinette asked as Chloe rolled her eyes and snarled, screaming at Sabrina as she stomped away. Alya hesitated, then turned on her heel and grabbed Nino by the arm and dragged him into the school behind her.

“Alya! Wait!” Marinette called, and there was laughter in her voice as she and Adrien raced up the stairs after them. “That was adorable!” Alya didn’t stop, only continuing to drag Nino along and straight to the classroom as her face burned with embarrassment. Nino didn’t tug himself away, didn’t fight her at all, and when she looked she saw he was grinning with a dreamy look in his eyes. It only embarrassed her further. 

She didn’t release Nino until she pulled him to his desk and he kind of fell into his seat. Adrien and Marinette were snickering when they followed behind, and she hid her face behind her hands. She watched as Adrien sat down and nudged Nino who grinned.

“She called me babe,” Nino said happily, and Adrien burst out laughing. She was never going to tease Marinette again. This was humiliating.

***

They started filming their movie that afternoon, and Alya had to head set up since both Adrien and Nino had to meet with a personal trainer that afternoon. They had an hour long session, which meant that Marinette and Rose had enough time to leave the school, pick up snacks, and return with fresh baked goods from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the costumes for Rose, Adrien and Juleka, and three thermos’ of orange jasmine green tea that Rose had made while Marinette was getting the costumes.

By the time both boys arrived to start filming, they had showered and looked exhausted. Marinette appeared used to this, but Alya frowned as Nino sighed and set a bag down next to her.

“Are you okay?” She asked, and he blinked at her before blushing and smiling.

“Oh yeah, sure!” He said, and rubbed the back of his head. “Our trainer is just the reincarnation of Satan. That’s all.” She couldn’t help but laugh at that, only to have the laughter catch in her throat when Nino pulled an expensive looking camera out of the bag he’d set down.

“Holy… I thought we were using our cell phones for this!” She exclaimed, and Nino blushed.

“The Old Man found out what we were doing,” he admitted, looking embarrassed. “He said something about never doing anything half way. You should come over and see the film making programs he bought me for my computer last week. When I told him I still wanted to DJ he just told me not to spread myself too thin and handed me the camera.”

“It’s because Mother used to over do it,” Adrien piped up from his place two rows above with Marinette, making Alya and Nino both jump and the blonde blushed. “Sorry,” he muttered. “My mother used to model, sing and act. There was a month when I was three that she was so busy working that she collapsed and was hospitalized for anemia and dehydration. Father almost did the same thing this weekend apparently.” Adrien did not look happy about that and Nino nodded with a sigh.

“The Old man is fine,” he said easily. “Let’s get started okay? We’ve only got two hours before Mr Damocles kicks us out for the evening. You guys ready?” A cheer sounded from the others, Juleka dressed in a pretty white and lilac spaghetti strap dress that made her ponytailed hair pop with brown platform heels on her feet, and Rose was dressed in a pink tank top, ratty jean shorts and white flip flops on her feet. Adrien gagged as Marinette shoved a ratty burgundy baseball cap down on his head, forcing his hair down, and made him pull on a jean jacket.

“This is terrible,” he said, glancing at Nino. “No offense about the hat, but seriously? Is this what they really wore in the 90’s?”

“Oh we decided to find the better end of teenage fashion,” Marinette told him, grinning as she untucked his faded shirt from the aged baggy jeans he was wearing. “Trust me, the 90’s had much worse fashion than this.”

“At least it wasn’t the 70’s or 80’s,” Alya teased. “Those boys wore them some short shorts, and don’t even get me started on the socks!” Marinette giggled.

“I thought you were going to at least say something about the facial hair,” she teased and Alya shuddered.

“Ugh, no,” she said and then pointed at Adrien and Nino. “Don’t either of you grow facial hair. It’s disgusting.” Adrien actually pouted as Marinette shooed him down the stairs to the front of the classroom.

“Aw! I was going to grow epic sideburns and a majestic mustache like Tom’s when I grow up,” he said, and snickered when Marinette swatted his shoulder.

“You were not!” She exclaimed and he grinned at her.

“How would you know?” He asked. “I might even grow a beard one day! Ha! Take that modeling!” Marinette giggled and Nino rolled his eyes as he motioned Rose and Juleka ahead of him.

“Okay guys, I hope you’ve memorized your lines because I’d love to get this all in like five shots or less. With different angles,” he said and Alya smirked at him.

“Go big or go home?” She asked, and he grinned.

“Heck yeah baby!” He replied, and they both ignored what he’d just called her.

At first it felt like filming was going well. Juleka and Adrien played their parts perfectly as a teen couple in love. Adrien was even able to convey a hint of something being off using body language as he distanced himself from Juleka and at first Alya thought it was simply because he was acting. When they got to the scene where Juleka’s character was supposed to fall down the stairs Alya realized it was less acting and more Adrien trying to not panic.

Rose’s character was a girl Adrien’s current character was seeing behind Juleka’s characters back. When the two girls confronted each other at the top of the stairs, Adrien’s character was supposed to stand by passively and just watch without caring. Instead, Adrien tensed and when Rose pushed Juleka his eyes went wide and he reached out. They were standing three feet from the stairs, Nino filming at an angle so it looked as if Juleka was going to fall. In reality the dark haired girl only stumbled back a step when Rose ‘pushed’ her, took a deep breath, and screamed.

Adrien’s face lost all of its color and Nino cursed, shoving the camera into Alya’s hands and rushing forward as Rose and Juleka seemed to realize what was happening. Adrien stumbled to his knees, Marinette rushing to him and wrapping her arms around him as he fell into a full blown panic attack.

“I’m sorry!” Juleka exclaimed, her hands going to her mouth. Her eyes were wide and Rose hurriedly wrapped arms around her. “I’m sorry! I ruined the shot I—“

“It’s not you,” Alya said, ending the recording on the camera as Marinette and Nino clung to Adrien with shaking hands and Adrien tried to pull air into his lungs while reaching beyond them. “We didn’t think.”

“Marinette’s right here Adrien,” they heard Nino say, patting Adrien’s face when the blondes eyes didn’t focus and he started making grabbing motions. “Dude, just look. She’s right here and she’s fine.”

“I’m okay Adrien,” Marinette added. “Look, see?” Adrien finally turned his head, panting and making a strange keening noise. “I’m okay. I’m fine. I’m right—“ She didn’t get to finish, Adrien grabbing her and clinging to her with a loud sob that made everyone else uncomfortable.

“I think we should write his character out of this scene,” Alya said after a few minutes, and Nino nodded in agreement.

***

Adrien wasn’t present for filming the rest of the week, and seemed relieved that he wasn’t needed. His character for Saturday was a teen who resembled the ‘boyfriend’ and would be spending most of his time in some kind of psychic stasis while his girlfriend, who was blonde like Rose’s character and made her a focus for the Juleka’s ghost, tried to rescue him. Mylene had been chosen to be the heroine and she had been doing a pretty decent job, but usually only if Ivan were close by. She scared easy, which Nino assured her was fine.

“Girl, I’d wet my pants if I ran into a real ghost,” he told her at one point when the fog machine and Juleka’s ‘ghostly form’ had her running to Ivan in tears. “This is fine, it adds to the character growth. Just as long as you can face her on Saturday okay?” Mylene had looked uncomfortable, but nodded anyway.

On Saturday, Adrien was late. It was expected, he had an appointment he had to keep anyway, but Chloe and Sabrina were present for the days filming, and Chloe was being horrible as they set up for the filming.

“Can’t you just call him and get him to hurry?” Chloe snapped at one point. Nino, fed up, turned on her.

“No Chloe, I can’t,” he snapped, and the room fell quiet. “What does it matter to you anyway? He’ll be here when he gets here so either shut up or help out.” He’d spun away from her then, his face burning as he stomped out of the room, and Kim snorted.

“Nino has zero chill today,” he commented and Marinette sighed.

“It’s been a long week,” she said and waved at Mylène and Juleka. “Why don’t we get you two in costume? Juleka, your make up this week was perfect! Can you show me what you did? Rose, could you help Mylène? We might have to bring her jacket in again.” Juleka smiled, and Rose grinned. Chloe just sighed.

“Why are the rest of us even here?” She moaned. Marinette just forced a smile.

“Moral support,” she said and Kim snickered as he and Ivan fiddled with a harness rope.

“You mean manly muscle!” He exclaimed, and he and Ivan bumped fists. “Hey, did we get the pads out already? Last thing we need is to set all this up and not have the gymnastic foam padding out.”

“Mylène and I took care of that when we got here,” Ivan said, his voice soft but still booming. “It should be good if you wanna check it.” Kim shrugged. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” he said, and missed the proud smirk on Ivan’s face as Marinette led Rose, Juleka and Mylène out to the bathroom.

By the time Adrien arrived, everyone was ready to go and Mylène was shaking from nerves. When she saw him, his face already pale, she gave him a shaky smile.

“You look as bad as I do,” she muttered, and he winced.

“I’m not feeling good,” he admitted after making sure Nino and Marinette were out of earshot. “Don’t tell anyone. I know how important this is to them.” Mylene gave him a worried look, but nodded and Adrien smiled.

***

It was an absolute mess. Adrien sighed as Nathaniel reapplied Juleka’s bloodied makeup and shuddered. While he didn’t have anymore issues with seeing the memories of his dead classmates haunting him whenever he entered the classroom, seeing a now pale Juleka bloodied and bruised reminded him too much of the night he’d found her in *that* future. She and Rose had been guiding their children through an alley after an akuma fight. It had been a freak accident really. The building had been weakened from battle, enough that all it took to knock it down was a gust of wind. None of them had survived, and Cat Noir had only found them because of Rose’s hair. Blonde hair blowing in the wind, sticking out from under a pile of brick. He’d helped an emergency crew unbury them and Juleka had looked the worst, her body broken and—

Adrien swallowed back bile and looked away, cringing as Chloe gave a horrible laugh. Seeing Juleka, feeling déjà vu and knowing exactly why he felt it, and being unable to do anything but watch as Chloe bullied Mylene into running off made him want to go home and just hide. Marcus had even tried to convince him to stay home after his appointment that morning, but he’d promised Nino, Alya and Marinette that he’d help… and he really didn’t want Carapace and Ladybug to have to face another Horrificator on their own.

“I’m going to get Mylene,” he heard Marinette say, and regretted that he hadn’t done more to stop Chloe. He’d tried to help Mylene, really he had, but there wasn’t any way to convince her not to be afraid when even he jumped every time Juleka leapt out at them. He’d tried, really he had but…

“I can play the part of the girlfriend!” Chloe exclaimed. “And I think that we should just skip to the kissing scene!” The room fell silent as everyone gave Chloe an odd look.

“Kissing scene?” Nino asked, and looked at Alya. Ah, so Nino hadn’t added a kissing scene this time. Good on him! So…

“Who added a kissing scene?” Adrien asked, and blinked when a styrofoam cup was pushed into his hands. He looked to see Rose giving him a concerned look, her blue eyes bright and worried.

“Careful,” she warned. “It’s hot, but it should help you feel better.” Rose was an angel sent from heaven and he loved her.

“Thanks Rose,” he said, smiling a little and sipping at the tea. Chloe, meanwhile, flipped her ponytail over her shoulder as Sabrina stood.

“Oh, I added it,” the red head stated smugly. “I thought it simply terrible that you had such a sweet couple, but they never kiss! So I fixed the script!” She looked a little too proud of herself when she spoke, a smirk on her face. “And I think it’s just terrible that you never considered Chloe for the leading role! She’d look so much better beside Adrien!”

“If we wanted someone who looked perfect next to Adrien we would have gotten Marinette,” Alya muttered, and Adrien sighed as he sat down on the teachers desk. They were in Ms Bustier’s classroom, and the scene was supposed to be where Mylene’s character confronted the ghost for the first time, before Adrien’s character was kidnapped. So far they hadn’t been able to get through the scene. He wished he’d warned Nino and Marinette about the possible akuma now, especially since Mylene and Ivan hadn’t returned after Mylene had run out. Waiting until the last minute was really backfiring in his face.

Alya started raising her voice at Sabrina just as Plagg started jabbing Adrien in the chest and the blonde winced, setting his cup of tea down and getting back to his feet. Rose gave him a worried look and he waved her off.

“I need a minute,” he admitted and she nodded and moved to get Nino’s attention. Adrien just walked out of the classroom and headed to the bathroom for privacy. He could still hear Chloe and Alya yelling at each other when he made it into the boys bathroom and he sighed as he opened his shirt. “I love Alya, I really do,” he said as Plagg looked up at him. “But I keep forgetting how fierce she can be when someone messes with her.”

“Or the people she cares about,” Plagg added, and when Adrien blinked at the kwami in surprise the cat shrugged. “I had to live through those memories with you when Master Fu put you in that trance. I don’t remember everything but I do remember how much Alya loved her friends and family. I like her. She’s a good pick for Nino.” Adrien smiled at that, then sighed and rubbed his face. “Carapace and Ladybug can handle this. We should go home, you’re not okay,” Plagg said, his voice filled with concern. “Marcus was right, it’s okay to sit out a fight once in a while.” Adrien sighed, feeling his stomach clench and closed his eyes.

“Maybe,” he muttered, and took deep breaths before he couldn’t hold it anymore and ran into a bathroom stall. He threw up, he couldn’t help it. Gory Juleka was too much for him, and he shook as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Plagg purred and nuzzled his chest, murmuring words of comfort until Adrien finally sat back and flushed the toilet with shaking hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Go home,” Plagg ordered, peeking out of Adrien’s shirt. “Nino and Alya can find someone else to play your part.” Adrien nodded, leaning up against the stall wall and closing his eyes. He felt Plagg shudder after a few minutes, and opened his eyes—

Only to scream at the empty eye sockets staring at him from a pale and torn face. A ghost… No. An akuma floated in front of him, dark hair billowing around it as it floated in front of him. Pale skin, ripped and torn, a faded and rotting dress hanging from its body. Adrien tried to back away, but he was already pressed against the stall wall and there was nowhere to go. The akuma grinned showing yellowing broken teeth. It reached out for him, its mouth opening abnormally wide and he kicked out. His foot went through the akuma and it grabbed him by the arms, its mouth still coming for him. He did the only thing he could think of. He screamed again.

“MARINETTE!”

***

Marinette sighed as she returned to the classroom without Mylene and just behind a dejected Ivan. Chloe and Alya were screaming at each other as Nino talked with Rose. He and the petite blonde looked worried, and when Nino saw her he patted Rose on the shoulder and hurried over. Rose followed him, her blue eyes wide and concerned.

“Hey, did you see Adrien?” Nino asked, and Marinette paused.

“No, why?” She asked and Rose whimpered.

“He left,” she said. “I think he’s sick, he was really pale!”

“What do you mean Adrien left!” Chloe screeched, and everyone else sighed. Nathaniel dropped his head onto his desk and groaned.

“Do you have to scream everything?” He cried, his voice muffled by the desk. It made everyone grow quiet, and from how red his neck was Marinette could tell that he was embarrassed.

“Everyone calm down,” Marinette said gently. “If he’s not feeling well, then he probably went to the bathroom. Kim?” The tall teen stood up from his seat next to Max. “Can you go and check—“

A muffled scream made all of them freeze and Nino paled.

“What was that?” Ivan asked, moving over to the door to the classroom. The school was quiet, then;

“MARINETTE!”

She was running out of the room before she even realized she was moving. She rushed down the stairs and could hear the others running behind her and she hit the door to the boys bathroom hard, making it slam into one of the sinks. It rattled as she looked around. Nino rushed in after her, Ivan and Alya on his heels, and he moved past her.

“Adrien?” He called, and Marinette shuddered.

“Adrien!” She cried. There was no answer and Ivan frowned and pointed.

“That stall is closed,” he said, and they focused on the one shut door as he hurried over and gripped the top of the stall door. It was taller than even he was, and he pulled himself up easily to peer over before letting himself drop back down. “No one’s in there,” he said, turning to them with wide eyes. “And there’s some kind of goo everywhere!”

“Goo?” Chloe’s disgusted voice had them turning to see the blonde peering around the doorway into the bathroom but refusing to enter. “Ew. The boys bathroom is even more disgusting than I thought.” Nino and Ivan both gave her dirty looks.

“Maybe Adrien’s in another classroom?” Kim suggested as he entered the bathroom. Marinette nodded, worrying at her bottom lip.

“We should all go look,” she suggested, and even Chloe agreed.

“Split up?” Kim asked, and Chloe blanched at that.

“No way,” she snapped. “Haven’t you ever watched horror movies? That’s the first way to get killed!”

“Either that or be the stereotypical white girl who sees something strange in the distance and immediately decides to check it out while making a bunch of noise to let the baddie know where she is,” Nino stated, and everyone stared at him. “What?” He asked. “It’s true! Don’t you guys watch horror movies?” He sighed and hung his head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but, Chloe! Back me up on this!” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him for a solid minute before sighing and rolling her eyes.

“Yes,” she said, then pointed at him. “But only if she’s slutty or constantly talking! Otherwise she somehow survives.” Alya sighed from her place behind Nino and nodded.

“She’s not wrong,” she admitted and Marinette stared at them.

“Guys!” She said slowly, and they all looked at her. “Adrien’s *missing*! Can we at least split into groups and go find him?”

“I’m taking Kim and Sabrina,” Chloe said immediately, snapping her fingers as she spun on her heel and stomped away. “Come on you two!”

“Ivan?” Rose said, peeking her head into the bathroom. “Could you come with me, Juleka, Max and Nathaniel?” At his surprised look she blushed bright red. “You make us all feel safe.” He blinked, then blushed and smiled.

“Sure,” he said gently, only to pause and look at Marinette, Nino and Alya. “You guys going to be okay?” He asked. Nino gave him a thumbs up.

“We’ll be fine,” he promised, and Marinette nodded.

“If Chloe’s group stays downstairs, can you take upstairs?” She asked, and Ivan nodded.

“Sure,” he said, gave her a reassuring smile, and walked out with Rose and Nathaniel giving him grateful looks. Max looked nervous still, and Juleka looked unfazed if not a little excited. Marinette watched them go, tense even as Alya wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” the red head said gently. “He’s probably just… stuck in a classroom or something.” Nino pressed his lips together, frowning, but didn’t say anything. Marinette nodded and forced a smile.

“Let’s go look for him,” she said, and Alya smiled and pulled her out of the bathroom.

***

Alya didn’t want to worry Marinette, but her skin was crawling as they searched the school for Adrien. The school that now felt like Paris at night. She wasn’t afraid of ghosts, she and her family were firm believers in spirits and the afterlife, but she wasn’t dumb enough to mess with them. In fact, her mother had a standing rule in their house that there was to never be any ouija boards or seances or anything that could call a spirit into their home.

“Calling on spirits is to invite trouble,” her mother had told her once when she was little. “Its like taking the front door down off of your house and telling the mob in your yard to come on in. Somebody in the crowd might be good, but the majority is unfriendly and none of them are going to leave once they come inside.” Alya had never tried to attempt summoning anything in her house, especially after she’d seen a see through monk climbing out of the sewer two nights later.

She’d never told anyone what she’d seen, it had terrified her then and it sent chills down her spine even now. Even so, she loved ghost stories because they fascinated her and she’d been so *sure* that writing a ghost story wouldn’t be borrowing trouble. After all, they hadn’t called upon anything and hadn’t tried to summon anything so… they were safe, right?

She wasn’t so sure now as she, Marinette and Nino searched for Adrien. They hadn’t heard a peep out of him since he’d screamed for Marinette, and it just wasn’t like him. He wasn’t one to just run off and scare everyone like that, and he hadn’t looked like he was feeling well when he’d arrived. So where was he?

A scream sounded. Chloe’s scream, and Alya shot a look at a wide eyed Marinette before running out of the room they’d been checking on the second floor. Chloe was in the nurses office downstairs, Kim and Sabrina huddled around her when Alya and Marinette arrived.

“What’s wrong?” Alya asked, and Chloe threw her hand in her face.

“I *chipped* a *nail*!” Chloe sobbed and Alya blinked before she shook her head and yelled;

“ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?”

A thump sounded behind her and she turned to see Carapace kneeling on the floor beside Marinette who looked startled. Ivan, Rose, and Juleka were rushing over looking pale as Carapace stood and looked around.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked, and Alya stared at him. Marinette’s eyes widened as she looked at Ivan’s group.

“Where are Nathaniel and Max?” She asked, and Ivan nodded towards the stairs.

“They decided to wait in the classroom in case Adrien comes back or something,” he answered. Carapace nodded and Alya narrowed her eyes at him. She knew his voice. She knew his voice very well. She opened her mouth.

“We can’t find Adrien,” Marinette said, then shot Chloe a dirty look. “And Chloe’s having a beauty crisis.” Carapace did not look amused.

“I can look for your friend,” he said, and Alya snapped her mouth shut as he looked at her and tilted his head curiously. “What’s wrong?” Everyone was looking at her now and she stiffened, hesitating before thumbing at Chloe.

“She’s an idiot,” she said, and Chloe gasped loudly.

“How dare you!” The blonde snapped, holding her hands close to her chest. “Do you have any idea how much this nail polish cost?”

A scream sounded from upstairs and everyone froze, Kim’s eyes going wide.

“Max!” He cried, and took off running for the stairs. Carapace only bent his knees, glowed bright green, and leapt all the way to the second floor before rushing into their classroom. Alya stared, and only started moving when Marinette grabbed her by the arm and pulled.

“Did you just see that?” Alya hissed as Marinette pulled her along. “I don’t think even Ladybug could make a jump like that!” Marinette gave her a strange look.

“Hasn’t he rescued you before?” She asked and focused on climbing the stairs. Alya shook her head, then nodded, then paused and shook her head again.

“He and Ladybug fought me as Lady Wifi,” she said, huffing as they ran. “Then he took me home but… he was just… leaping roof tops! Nothing… like that!” She paused for a second on the top of the stairs. “Did you see how bright he was?” Marinette actually stopped at that, turning and giving her a strange look.

“Bright?” She asked. “Alya, what are you—“

“MAX IS GONE!”

Kim’s shout had both girls running into the classroom, only to find Nathaniel huddling under Chloe and Sabrina’s desk with tears running down his face. Carapace was kneeling next to him, his voice soothing as he reached for the red head and tried to convince him to come out. The red head only shook his head and buried his face in his knees while covering his head with his arms as he shook. He was terrified.

“Where did he go?” Rose asked, her voice quivering as she leaned into Juleka. Juleka just wrapped her arms around her and looked around the room as if amazed.

“Guys,” she said. “Look at the ceiling!” 

They all looked up and gasped. There was pink goo on the ceiling, hanging down like some kind of disgusting stalactite but not dropping. The room started taking on a pink hue and Alya looked to see that the windows were being covered from the outside.

“Oh no!” Marinette cried, and looked out the classroom door. “The atrium!” Alya followed after her, looking out and seeing that the atrium was now closed in. The pink goo a solid looking barrier, and she turned to Carapace.

“Can you break through it?” She asked, pointing at the unnatural roof. Carapace hurried over, pulling his shield off his back and flinging it up at the covering. The shield bounced off and returned to him, slimy pink goo dripping off of it. He made a disgusted face and shook the goo off before hooking the shield on his back like a turtle shell.

“That’s a no,” he said.

“Where is Ladybug?” Chloe snapped. “She’s the only competent hero out of all of you!” Alya, Carapace and Marinette shot her a dirty look and Ivan hesitated.

“Not to be rude,” he said, gaining attention, “But where *is* Cat Noir? Are he and Ladybug even able to get inside?”

“Ladybug was behind me,” Carapace said, and Alya frowned at him. “I didn’t see Cat Noir, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he was close by.” Chloe crossed her arms and humphed.

“So where’s Ladybug then?” She snapped and Alya couldn’t help herself.

“She’s probably scoping out the area,” she said before Ni- Carapace could open his mouth. “*We* don’t even know what we’re dealing with. Maybe she’s investigating.” Marinette looked at her, surprised, and Carapace frowned a little before nodding. Kim frowned.

“Max is *gone* guys,” he stated, and pointed at Nathaniel who was sniffling now. “And Nate’s a mess! We need to find out what’s going on *now*!”

“It’s a ghost,” Nathaniel whimpered, and everyone looked at him. He shuddered and hugged his knees close to his chest. “It came out of the ceiling, and it took Max. It did something to me...” He gripped the hair on his head, and Carapace went back to his side. Kneeling down, the hero put a hand on Nathaniel’s back and frowned.

“I don’t think we’re dealing with a ghost,” Carapace said after a moment, and Nathaniel looked up at him with wide, hurt eyes.

“He’s right,” came a confident voice that made Alya tense. She turned as Ladybug stepped out of the hallway. Chloe lit up.

“Ladybug!” She cheered, and the heroine put a hand on her hip as she frowned at Carapace.

“This feels more like an akuma,” Ladybug stated and Alya felt as if the world had tilted horribly on its axis. She stared as Ladybug walked over to Carapace and started talking to him, motioning at the windows. Ladybug… Carapace…

Marinette and Nino were Ladybug and Carapace.

Alya wanted to throw up.

***

Adrien jerked awake as a terrified scream sounded near him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he blinked and realized he was in some kind of pink prison. He panicked, punching the pink walls as hard as he could and snarling when only a tiny piece of pink chipped off.

“What good is super strength,” he hissed as he punched and kicked. “If it never freaking *WORKS*?” He kicked, and had to stop when everything seemed to spin around him.

A ghostly face phased through the pink wall, startling him, and he couldn’t help himself as he screamed and threw himself back. It was the ghost from the bathroom, and it grinned horribly as it reached out a decaying hand and touched his forehead.

Marinette, falling down the stairs. Her body hitting the ground, her neck twisting terribly and—

He came back to reality, screaming as tears fell down his cheeks. The ghost was pulling away, hissing as Hawkmoth’s purple mask appeared over its face. It left Adrien alone in his prison, and he sank down as he curled around himself and sobbed.

“Marinette…” he moaned, feeling both too hot and too cold all at once, and something started purring in his shirt.

“It’s okay,” he heard. “It’s okay. She’s okay. It’s okay.”

Something was nuzzling his face before pulling back and then bunting foreheads with him. He sniffled, taking a shuddering breath as his heart pounded in his throat, and opened his eyes to see Plagg floating right in front of him. The cat kwami flew closer and nuzzled Adrien’s face.

“You’re okay kitten. Marinette’s okay,” he whispered softly, and Adrien shuddered.

“Plagg,” he whimpered, and his kwami shushed him.

“It’s okay,” Plagg said instead. “Relax and just breath, okay? You can purr if you want, I don’t think anyone’s going to hear.” Adrien panted, his heart still pounding, and just tried to breath. A soft purr sounded, his chest rumbling with it, and he realized it was coming from him. “That’s it kitten. Good job,” Plagg said, his voice soft and gentle. “You’re under the akuma’s spell. You’ll kick it off again in a minute, but that’s its power. It feeds off of your fear, just like last time. Remember?”

“Marinette,” Adrien whimpered, and Plagg purred and nuzzled him.

“I promise,” Plagg said, his voice serious. “She’s okay. She’s alive and she’s going to come for you.” Adrien felt himself nod as he panted and tried to breathe, but everything was spinning.

“I don’t… feel good,” he managed and Plagg licked him.

“We’re going home after this,” he said gently. “You have a fever. That’s why you’re so weak right now. And no, we are not transforming.”

The thought hadn’t even occurred to Adrien before Plagg had said it, and Adrien frowned as Plagg floated a little aways from him.

“What?” He asked. Plagg shook his head.

“Every time you’ve transformed when you were sick or hurt, you’ve fainted,” he said. “I’m not doing that to you again. I’ll force the transformation to quit as soon as you call for it if you try, and I don’t care how powerful you are I *will* keep you from becoming Cat Noir.” He was whispering now, his eyes narrowing. “I’m not going to let anything hurt you if I can help it Adrien. Not even me.”

Adrien reached for Plagg with shaking hands, pulling the cat kwami close and bunting heads as carefully as he could.

“You’ve never hurt me,” he managed to say, and Plagg’s purr was echoed with his own.

“I’d like to keep it that way,” Plagg said gently, and nuzzled him. “It’s okay Adrien. I promise, Marinette’s coming for you.” Adrien took another shuddering breath, going limp against the curved walls of his prison.

“That’s twice now,” he said, and Plagg hummed at him. “Twice I’ve been caught. Does she… even need me?”

“Yes.” Plagg said immediately. “Absolutely. Always.”

“I don’t believe you,” Adrien muttered, and it felt like his heart broke as he said it.

“Ladybug will always need Cat Noir,” Plagg said gently, bunting Adrien under his chin. “Cat Noir will always need Ladybug. You’re under a spell. The akuma’s feeding off your fears. Don’t let it lie to you.”

“She died,” Adrien whimpered and felt fear gripping his heart. Plagg cursed and rushed down to his chest, pushing with little hands.

“You can’t have my kitten,” he growled, and glowed a sharp green. Then he pushed, and something pulsed around Adrien. The blonde gasped, the world shattering and twisting, and he fainted.

***

Carapace stood up so suddenly he almost slammed his shoulder into Ladybug’s face. At the same time, Alya jerked her head around and both of them stared at something no one could see.

“What’s wrong with those two?” Chloe sneered, and Ladybug shivered as something tugged at her.

“Stay here,” she ordered, grabbed Carapace by the arm, and rushed out of the classroom. Alya followed, shutting the door behind her before rushing down the stairs. Ladybug hesitated, then startled when Carapace picked her up and leapt over the railing and down to the second floor.

“The basement,” Alya said as she made it down the stairs. She waved them both to a door that Ladybug had never used before. “The boilers down there. It’s the creepiest place in the school!”

“You should stay here,” Carapace said to the red head as he set Ladybug down. “It’s not safe for you.” Alya whipped her head around, glaring at him and he glared back. “You don’t have a magic suit to protect you Alya. Stay here!”

“No way!” Alya fought back. “Didn’t you hear that scream?”

“Yes!” Carapace snapped.

“No,” Ladybug said, and they both looked at her with widening eyes. “Guys, no one has heard *anything*.” Carapace took a step back, his eyes much too wide as he stared between the two girls. He pointed at Alya, then at Ladybug, then back at Alya before suddenly standing at his full height.

“You *will* stay here,” he ordered, and Alya’s mouth opened. “No!” He said before she could speak. “You’re untrained and that’s dangerous. When this is over, you are coming with me.” Then, before Alya could say or do anything else, Carapace grabbed Ladybug by the arm and rushed down to the basement.

“Carapace?” Ladybug asked, nervous. He shook his head.

“I’ll explain everything later. We need to stop the akuma first,” he said, and turned pleading eyes on her. “Please Ladybug.” She looked at him, then nodded and he sighed and hurried down the stairs.

“Thanks,” he muttered, and she nodded and focused on getting Adrien back.

***

The akuma had gone too far.

Hawkmoth wanted Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous’s, wanted the jewelry in order to have the ultimate power and protect the people he loved, but not at the risk of his son. Not anymore.

And this akuma had not only kidnapped Adrien, but it had hurt him. The akuma had hurt his son.

The akuma was done.

He didn’t want to wait for Ladybug to arrive, he wanted his butterfly back and he wanted the akuma *gone*. But the corrupted butterfly was stuck, buried in a pin that faded in and out with the akumas body and the ghostly akuma laughed in the face of his frustration as it took another boy. To his horror, it went after Adrien again after Hawkmoth had demanded it let him go and struck him. Adrien screamed, fear rolling off of him and feeding the akumas power, and Hawkmoth couldn’t bear it. He gripped his hands around the magic that bound the akuma to him, and pulled. The akuma hissed, flinching back and away from Adrien, and writhed. It tugged right back on the magic, and it felt as if the akuma were trying to rip his heart out of his chest. He released his transformation with a cry of pain. He had to, he’d never had an akuma defy him in such a way. Never had one powerful enough to turn his own power on him.

“Are you okay?” Nooroo sounded panicked as Gabriel fell to his knees and gasped for air. “That was awful! Her fear turned her into a demon! I can’t control a demon Master!”

“How… Why did this… why…” Gabriel coughed, holding his aching chest as Nooroo flitted around his head and worried at little hands.

“You’re getting stronger,” Nooroo admitted. “But that means you must be careful! You are not trained! You are older, and growing magic does not merge well where there has not been magical growth before. If you put too much power into a butterfly, you will lose control of your akuma!”

“Is that… what happened?” Gabriel asked, taking deep breaths and finally sitting down. Nooroo hesitated, staring at him with large worried eyes, then finally nodded.

“Magic is… it can be dangerous,” Nooroo warned. “Especially if you do not know what you are doing.” He flew closer. “Master you must—“ He stopped suddenly, eyes going impossibly wider and his head whipped around to stare out the large window of the lair. Gabriel, still trying to control his breathing, looked at him.

“What is it?” He asked, and Nooroo blinked but did not answer. “Nooroo!”

“Cat Noir,” Nooroo whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he turned and smiled at Gabriel. “Cat Noir has saved your son.” The little butterfly kwami took a shuddering breath and sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. “My heart,” he crooned, turning away and flying to the window and pressing his little face to the glass. Gabriel stared at him. “My heart is there! He has a chosen! I can feel him! I can feel my heart!”

“Nooroo?” Gabriel asked, feeling confused, and Nooroo sobbed. He could get nothing more from his kwami and decided to leave the butterfly alone in the lair. He moved back to his office, and nearly fell. 

Everything was *loud*. He could feel every heartbeat, every laugh, every cry in Paris. It was too much, and it was drowning him out. He reached for anything to keep him standing, his hand finding his podium tablet even as he collapsed back onto his knees. He could feel Natalie, sitting at her desk in contentment as she worked. She was peace. She was quiet. She was calm in the storm of emotion whirling around him, making him dizzy and nauseas. He needed to get to her, needed to keep her close until Adrien and Nino came home and—

He’d pulled himself up when the pulse finally hit him. A pulse of power that must have traveled through the city to find him. It was green and black and angry, and it slammed into him hard. It felled him, and he hit the floor with a weak gasp as the world tilted and screamed around him. Everything went dark, and blessedly silent, as he fainted.

***

Something wasn’t right. There were pods in the basement, bright pink and glowing, and the akuma was just lying on the floor between two of them. 

Ladybug shuddered as she and Carapace neared the ghostly akuma, its ripped dress fluttering in a non-existant wind, empty eye sockets staring straight up. It had a pink pin, one that looked like a pin from Ivan’s favorite band, in its hair and as they neared the akuma Ladybug found herself reaching for it. Carapace gripped her arm tightly, making her freeze, and she looked at him. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide as he looked around.

“I don’t like this,” he said, then stiffened and looked up.

“What is it?” She asked, and to her horror tears filled his eyes and he sniffled.

“I… I think it’s Wayzz,” he told her. “He… he’s an empath for kwami.” He released her, one hand going to his chest and the other pushing up his goggles to wipe tears from his eyes. “I don’t… He’s sad… Like his heart…” he shuddered and sank down to his knees and sobbed. Ladybug froze.

“What do I do?” She asked, and Carapace waved her off.

“I need a minute,” he said thickly, taking a shuddering breath, and Ladybug hesitated. “Get the akuma. Please.” She nodded, hurrying over to the ghostly girl and grabbing the pin. The akuma did not move, and she shuddered as she dropped the pin on the floor and stomped it with the heel of her foot.

A mutilated butterfly struggled to free itself, and Ladybug tensed at the sight of ripped wings. It couldn’t fly, and even though it was tainted she felt pity for it. She kneeled down, helping it out of the pin and opening her yo-yo.

“Come on,” she urged gently, expecting it to fight her, but it strangely did not. Instead it climbed over her fingers and into the yo-yo as if it wanted nothing more than to be cleansed, and she stood and whipped the yo-yo around. When she pulled the yo-yo back, tapping on the top to release the butterfly, it remained there instead of immediately flying away. Pulsing white, it sat in the cleansing light for a moment and slowly moved its wings up and down as if testing them out. Then it took to the air, and glided gently over to Carapace. It rested on his nose, moving its wings open and shut slowly, before finally taking to the air. Carapace stood and watched it go, wiping at his cheeks.

“Nooroo,” he said softly as the butterfly flew to the ceiling and disappeared. “That… it came from Nooroo.” Ladybug looked at him, clenching her yo-yo.

“Nooroo? Is Nooroo Hawkmoth’s kwami?” She asked, and when Carapace nodded she felt her eyes widen. “Can you tell where Nooroo is?” Carapace shook his head sadly.

“I can only feel emotions,” Carapace answered. He shuddered and looked at her. “Can you do Miraculous Cleanse without a Lucky Charm?” He asked, and she nodded. “Do it. Let’s get Max and Adrien out of here.” She nodded again, throwing her yo-yo in the air and calling for the cure to set things to rights. The pods and the akuma disappeared, leaving behind Max, Mylene, and Adrien. Max looked startled, but Mylene and Adrien were unconscious. When they couldn’t get the two to immediately wake, Carapace ushered Max upstairs and had him call an ambulance.

***

Alya watched as Mylene clung to Ivan, the paramedics giving her a thumbs up as she sat on a bench in the atrium while wrapped in a blanket. The rest of the class was standing around Max, smiles from all of them as they went back and forth between the small boy, Mylene, and finally Adrien.

She turned to look at the bench Adrien was sitting on with a blanket wrapped around him, his face a pale pink as he leaned against Marinette. Nino was standing behind him since a paramedic was kneeling in front of Adrien and talking to him, the darker boy on his cellphone with a worried look on his face. Alya wanted to be right there with them, but she hesitated. Nino and Marinette were Carapace and Ladybug. She couldn’t deny what she’d seen and heard. Their voices, coming out of the mouths of heroes, and their uniforms… 

The costumes the heroes had worn had sat over her friends like a strange overlay of colored light. She hadn’t seen it at first, not until they came back up from the boiler room carrying Mylene and Adrien but she *had* seen it. So now she didn’t know what to do.

Nino seemed to make the decision for her, waving her over with a frown on his face as he pulled his cellphone down and pocketed it. She approached quietly, worried as Adrien closed his eyes and let his head rest on Marinette’s shoulder. The paramedic patted the blondes knee and stood, walking away.

“We heard Carapace and Ladybug say that you heard screaming,” Nino said softly. “Are you okay?” Alya stared at him, then at Marinette who was looking up at her with worried eyes as she wrapped her arms around Adrien. Alya wasn’t sure what to say, wasn’t sure how to say that she knew about them. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and—

“Don’t bother pretending with her. I can’t sense human emotions but I can read faces. She knows,” a gentle voice said, and Marinette’s eyes widened as Nino froze. Marinette gripped Adrien tighter, the blonde grunting, and Nino moved. He grabbed Alya by the arm and yanked her into a nearby classroom, shutting the door behind them.

“It was your voice,” she blurted out as he turned around. He froze, his eyes wide. “Your voice was different this time, and you… I knew it was you! You’re Carapace!” She should have been more excited, should have been demanding details, anything, but instead she was nervous and unsure. Something small and green floated out of Nino’s pants pocket and Alya stared at it. It had a single antenna growing out of the top of its head, a shell on its back like a turtle. Its eyes had yellow sclera with green irises that looked at her with wonder.

“I can see why Trixx wants her so badly,” the little creature said as if in awe. “She is powerful.”

“Alya,” Nino said, his hands shaking even as he motioned to the little flying turtle creature. “This is Wayzz. He’s a kwami and… he’s how I transform.” Alya, feeling more curious than afraid, stepped forward and touched Wayzz’s bulbous little head with one finger and rubbed a circle. Wayzz leaned into her touch.

“Does Marinette have one too?” She asked, and at Nino’s shocked look she smiled sadly. “I figured it out the same way. She’s Ladybug.”

“You can see through the protection spells,” Wayzz said, sounding impressed. “Trixx is really going to like you.”

“Master Fu won’t like this,” Nino warned, and Wayzz nodded.

“We have both learned that it does not do to defy Deep Magic,” the turtle kwami stated and sounded a little sad. “I… I do not understand why this is happening. I know *he* is what caused you both to grow so strong, but even he could not have done something like this.” Alya frowned.

“He?” She asked, and Nino sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Might as well tell her,” he said, and Alya realized he looked exhausted. “She’ll figure him out too.”

“Who?” She asked, and Nino cringed.

“Adrien. He’s Cat Noir,” he said, and she looked at him even as Wayzz drooped beside her. She looked between them both.

“I won’t tell anyone,” she said, then smirked. “But I will demand a one on one interview with Carapace, Ladybug and Cat Noir. If you hadn’t said anything about him I’d have never known.”

“Until he suited up and started talking,” Wayzz muttered. “You’ve broken through the protective magic of the miraculous’s. None of us can hide our chosen from you now if they transform.” He winced and flew back to Nino. “I don’t like this. You’re all becoming very strong, very fast. I’m not sure we’ll be able to keep up with you.”

“What does that mean?” Alya asked, and Wayzz winced.

“What happens when too much power is fed into a lightbulb?” He asked, and Alya replied;

“It explodes.” 

Nino looked ill.

“We could explode?” He asked, nervous, and Wayzz shuddered.

“Your heart could,” he admitted, “But only after your mind has gone. Magic damages the mind first. You could go insane.”

“That’s not any better,” Alya said, feeling nervous herself. Wayzz nodded and looked at Nino.

“Tell Marinette to take Adrien home. Plagg needs Tikki right now, and I’m sure Adrien needs Marinette too. We should take Alya to Master Fu immediately.” Nino nodded and waved Alya to follow him as Wayzz zipped back into his jeans pocket.

“Come on,” he said, sounding tired. “I’ll let everyone know we’re done filming for now.” Alya only nodded, and followed him out.

***

Gabriel grunted as Natalie gently cleaned a cut on his forehead, her face worried. Nooroo was floating next to her with wide worried eyes. The little butterfly kwami had escaped the lair for the first time since Gabriel had found him, and had gotten help from Natalie when he had sensed the magic that had hit Gabriel and knocked him out.

“What happened?” Natalie asked, worried. They were still in Gabriel’s office, sitting on the bench around the faux runway. Gabriel sighed, his head aching.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, and Nooroo whimpered.

“That was Cat Noir. I felt his magic. He was out to maim,” he said. “And you were unbalanced…” he hesitated, hovering closer to Gabriel. “Do not transform for a few days. I need to be near you. It would be faster for me to balance your magic if there were others, but alone I will need a few days.” He bit his lower lip. “And food. I will need lots of food.” Gabriel frowned.

“I cannot have anyone see you,” he stated and Nooroo nodded.

“I can stay in your pocket,” he said easily and looked worried. “You are in a dangerous place right now.” Natalie tensed and Gabriel glared.

“What are you talking about?” He snapped, and frowned when Natalie grabbed his arm with a tight grip.

“Magic, as I told you before, can be dangerous,” Nooroo stated, and grew very serious. “You must not mess with things you do not understand! Magic can corrupt, you could lose your mind and soul to it. If it does not come naturally to you…” he trailed off, appearing to wilt in front of them. Tears appeared in his eyes. “I want to make heroes. I don’t want to make demons. I don’t want to make mindless golems. I don’t want to destroy Paris.” He started crying then, fat tears rolling down his face as Natalie and Gabriel watched in confusion and concern before Natalie gave Gabriel a look that had him sighing. He sat back on the bench and covered his face with one hand.

“What kind of food do you eat Nooroo?” He asked.

Nooroo’s crying changed to sobs of relief, and it took a few minutes to get anything out of him. By the time they had everything sorted, Nino had called to let them know Adrien was sick and was coming home, and Gabriel was exhausted. To Natalie’s relief he agreed to her demands, and took the rest of the weekend off.

 

End Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this week has been stressful, which means some writers block has occurred in getting chapters moving forward. :( It also means shorter notes this time. Work has a lot going on and it's taking priority. So if I don't reply to comments immediately, that's pretty much why. Thank you for being understanding!
> 
> I actually like this chapter. :) I hope you did too.
> 
> Fortunately I'm far enough ahead that this won't affect posting next week. Which will be early on Thursday!!! I'm traveling Thursday evening so... early day/afternoon my time for the chapter 10 post next week. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Everything Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update today! I'm going on a trip this evening, and I don't want to push the update back and possibly forget it, so I decided now would be a good time to get y'all an update. Please enjoy!
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> I think there's some cursing, there's some (minor) talks about sex and biology. I guess the biggest warning is that like all my chapters this one is long. 
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> This week has been one giant ball of stress for me, and I've suffered terrible writers block because of it. I'm really glad this chapter was already written and that I've still got two more chapters completed so you're not really going to see any delays because of it. As it is, I've got to change my focus a little and put more energy into work for the next few weeks. Hopefully I won't ever have to leave this story hanging. I'm excited about some of the future chapters and these characters bring me a lot a joy when they're happy. I'm looking forward to exploring the dynamics between the kwami's and the changes in our heroes so I don't ever want to just leave this hanging. I guess I'm venting a little right now ^^' but I'm sure everything will be fine.
> 
> For those of you who have been leaving comments, THANK YOU! I'm really happy I got the chance to get back to all of you this week and I'm sorry that it took so long. My world literally turned into a hyper focus of something I had to do this week and even though it was something I've been through many times before in the past, I anxiety'd the crap out of it and nearly made myself sick. But hey, I was successful despite so good times! :D Still, once I calmed down a little and took a look at your comments, it actually helped me feel better. So thank you all! I absolutely love reading your comments and feedback, and I love when you point out things in the chapter you enjoy. It makes me smile and I do hope you all realize how amazing you are and how grateful I am that you take the time to read my story. I get it, that chapters are *super* long, but I appreciate you sticking around for it. :D
> 
> For those of you leaving kudos, THANK YOU! I appreciate all of you!
> 
> For those of you just reading, I really do hope that you are enjoying this story so far and THANK YOU! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I appreciate you taking the time to do so, and I really hope that you're enjoying my story!
> 
> Thank you to all of you! This author loves you! :D Please enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 10: Everything Has Changed

 

 

 

Trixx, the fox kwami, blinked purple eyes and smiled at the red head before him.

 

“There you are!” He said. “I’ve been trying to find you for weeks!”

 

“Yeah,” snorted the dark skinned boy beside Trixx’s girl. “And you’ve been really noisy about it too.” Beside the boy, Wayzz looked up and shushed the teen while looking nervous. Next to Wayzz stood a very old Master Fu, frowning as he watched the red headed girl slip Trixx’s necklace on. Smart girl.

 

“This could be disastrous,” Master Fu warned, and Trixx snorted as the former monk nodded at him. “There are so many of you awake. It is a risk to have so many Miraculous out in plain sight. They could be stolen, we are taking unnecessary risks—“

 

“No,” Trixx drawled, laying in his side as he floated in front of the humans and Wayzz. “We’re doing what is necessary. This girl needs training and binding before her magic gets out of hand. She *needs* me.” There was silence for a moment before Wayzz hung his head and sighed.

 

“I do not want to agree but I must,” he admitted. “Alya and Trixx must be together now. For Alya’s sake if nothing else.” The girl, Alya, frowned and then looked hopeful.

 

“So does that mean I get to transform now?” She asked and Trixx smirked.

 

“Not a chance,” he said, righting himself and floating to his Miraculous. He pushed on it with both hands, closing his eyes and glowing purple, before pulling away and grinning at her. “That should keep you calm for now.” She gave him a confused look and the boy stared.

 

“Alya, you… your colors are wrong,” he said, sounding upset, and Trixx stared at him as Wayzz made a soothing sound and patted the teens cheek.

 

“It’s fine Nino. She’s not hurt. Trixx has put a binding spell on her for now, to regulate her magic so it does not overcome her. It will make it easier for him to train her,” the turtle explained and Trixx hummed.

 

“Nice,” he approved, nodding his head. “These two are perfect for each other.” Nino and Alya both tensed and glared at him.

 

“We’re not dating!” They cried and Master Fu sighed before turning away.

 

“I shall go make tea,” he said as the two teens turned bright red. Trixx lifted an eyebrow at Wayzz who shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

 

“They are still young,” Wayzz warned. “And apparently in denial that they like each other.” Nino gave Wayzz a dirty look.

 

“We’re *right here*,” he said and Wayzz smirked at him.

 

“I know,” the turtle returned easily, and Nino gave a frustrated sigh. Trixx snickered and eyed Nino.

 

“So is he going to be Duusu’s chosen or—“

 

“He is mine,” Wayzz snarled, and everyone looked startled at the kwami’s ferocity. “I will not give him up to anyone.” Trixx frowned and looked around.

 

“You’re in a mood,” he muttered. “Where’s Nooroo, she’s always good at calming you down.” When no one answered he looked to see Wayzz had turned away and Nino had a pinched look on his face.

 

“Nooroo isn’t with us,” he said gently. “She’s… being controlled by Hawkmoth.” Trixx frowned at this and floated closer to the teen, only to have Wayzz glare at him.

 

“He.” He snapped. “Nooroo has been using male pronouns for years now.” Nino and Alya stared, confused, and Trixx frowned. Wayzz’s eyes widened as if in panic and he covered his face with his hands. Alya frowned.

 

“Wait, kwami can pick whether they’re a boy or girl?” She asked, and Wayzz gave a shuddering sigh as he peeked at Nino. His little cheeks were bright red, his eyes worried. Nino only smiled gently and cupped a hand around his kwami before rubbing a finger down the turtle kwami’s head. Wayzz seemed to crumble.

 

“Nooroo is… special,” Wayzz explained, his voice timid. “He is what you call a hermaphrodite. He has both male and female kwami organs. This means Nooroo can choose to be male or female and he usually chooses male pronouns if he does not feel completely comfortable with his chosen. Society in the past has generally been male dominated, and women were seen as weak… inferior. Nooroo has… never liked being treated as weak or inferior.” He made a sad crooning noise. Trixx frowned, looking as if he had bitten into something sour as he glared at Wayzz.

 

“Tell me what has happened while I’ve been asleep,” Trixx ordered, and Wayzz nodded sadly.

 

“I will tell you as much as I can,” he said, sounding tired. “The rest… you’ll have to ask Tikki and Plagg.” Trixx just glared.

 

“Talk,” he snapped, and Wayzz hesitated before doing so.

 

***

 

Marinette wrapped an arm around her waist, her right hand holding her phone to her ear.

 

“What do you mean Alya knows?” She asked, worried. Her Mama poked her head into the room and Marinette waved her off, pacing. Sabine only nodded and went back downstairs. “Well, I mean, I know she knows, but how? You guys ran out so fast yesterday I never got to ask!”

 

“I mean she has some pretty powerful magic and—“ Nino cut off, making a shushing noise. “Adrien, I promise. The bed is not on fire. Go to sleep.” Marinette bit her lower lip and waited. Nino heaved a sigh. “Wayzz said that Adrien’s been unconsciously feeding our magic, making it grow faster. Alya’s a natural, and her magic just took off to the point that Trixx had to bind her for her own safety. She saw through our masks at school before he was able to bind her. She knows who we are.”

 

“Adrien said she’d never…” Marinette trailed off and Nino sighed again.

 

“I think we’ve made so many changes to what could have been, that the future isn’t anything he can predict anymore. Adrien stop.” Nino said, and Marinette could hear a mewling noise. “I know you’re hot, but you’ve got to keep the compress on. Yes, the blanket too.” A whining noise sounded and Nino sighed. “Little sister, I’m going to warn you now. Adrien is super needy when he’s sick. Dude, stop it!” Marinette couldn’t help but snicker even as her stomach twisted nervously.

 

“What’s he doing?” She asked, and Nino sighed.

 

“He keeps saying it’s hot and pushing off his blankets, but then the loser keeps trying to crawl into my lap,” he reported. “Freaking cat.” A high pitched voice sounded and Nino sighed. “Yes Plagg,” he muttered. Marinette frowned.

 

“What did Plagg say?” She asked and Nino sighed again.

 

“He’s lecturing me,” he told her. “Look, I’m sorry, but I gotta get food for Plagg and Wayzz, and Adrien *really* needs to go to sleep. Call Alya, she’ll be able to explain things better I think. She wants to interview you as Ladybug too. Said something about keeping up appearances? I don’t know but— Adrien, let go.” He ended the sentence in a hiss and there was a muffled negative reply that had Nino sighing. “I’ll talk to you later. Call Alya please?”

 

Marinette sighed and nodded, squeezing her middle and hunching over as she turned to look at Tikki. The kwami was seated on her desk, looking nervous.

 

“Okay,” she muttered. “Tell Adrien I said get better soon.” Nino snorted.

 

“Yeah sure,” he muttered. “I mention your actual name and he’ll try to suit up again. Don’t worry girl, he’ll be fine soon. Call Alya.”

 

There was a sound of Adrien whining again before the call ended, and Marinette sighed. Tikki gave her a concerned look.

 

“He has a high fever?” She asked, and Marinette nodded before throwing herself across her chaise lounge.

 

“Flu,” She said. “And we still haven’t finished the short film, which is due Tuesday, *and* apparently Alya knows our secret identities!” She groaned, burying her face in the pillows on her chaise. After a moment she sighed and looked at Tikki. “What do I do?” Tikki cringed and looked at the stairs to the loft bed.

 

“I’ve never really had to deal with a situation like this,” she admitted. “The only time our chosen’s have known of each other so early was when they were members of the order.” She bit her lower lip. “Maybe you should talk to your parents?” Marinette hummed, uncomfortable, and looked at her bedroom door.

 

“Marinette!” Sabine’s voice came from below. “Alya’s here!” Marinette stiffened, looked at Tikki, and rose from the chaise just as Alya raced up the stairs with a fox tail necklace around her neck. She was grinning ear to ear, her eyes bright.

 

“Marinette!” The teen exclaimed, starting to shut the attic door. “You won’t believe—“

 

“Bedroom door open!” Came Sabine’s voice, and Alya froze as Marinette walked over.

 

“It’s just Alya Mama. Adrien’s at home with a fever,” she called down and squeaked when Sabine appeared on the stairs with a plate of cookies. The older woman smiled.

 

“I’d like to start making this a norm,” she said easily. At Marinette’s pout, Sabine handed the plate over. “I could make you both sit in the living room while I go down and help your father in the bakery.” Marinette tensed.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked, and Sabine looked a little surprised before her face softened and she came up and gave Marinette a hug.

 

“We just don’t want to be shut out sweetheart,” she said gently, and Marinette sighed before looking at Alya.

 

“So… my parents know about me,” she said, and Alya’s eyes went wide. Sabine looked surprised for a moment, then smiled brightly.

 

“Oh! Does Alya know too now? Wonderful! It will be so nice for you to talk to your best friend about these things!” She exclaimed. Marinette cringed as Tikki floated over and took a cookie from Sabine.

 

“She knows *some* things,” Marinette hedged, and Alya looked a little confused before grinning at Tikki. She smirked then, popping out her hip and resting her hand there. Her other hand thumbed at her necklace.

 

“I just got a miraculous too!” She exclaimed, and paused when Sabine looked worried.

 

“Does this mean you’ll have to fight too?” The older woman asked, and at that Alya pouted.

 

“No,” she said unhappily, and jumped when an orange and white fox kwami flew out of her pocket and into Sabine’s face. The older woman blinked at it.

 

“Hello!” It said with a masculine voice, and held out a paw. “My name is Trixx!” Sabine gave a hesitating look to Marinette, then slowly reached out her hand and shook the tiny paw.

 

“Sabine Dupain-Cheng,” she said in way of greeting as Tikki frowned at Trixx. “Nice to meet you?” Trixx snickered.

 

“Oh yes,” he said. “It’s always nice to meet me. So! Are we letting all of the parents know, or is this one an exception?”

 

“Wayzz, Plagg and Tikki accidentally got caught,” Marinette explained, to which Tikki cringed and shoved the cookie further into her mouth. “We had to explain almost everything last week.” Trixx lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Almost everything?” He asked, confused, and Tikki shook her head.

 

“If Wayzz and Nino haven’t told you yet, I don’t want to talk about it,” the red kwami said. “Not without Plagg.” Alya looked confused now, looking at Marinette.

 

“Um… Is this about the magic thing?” She asked. “How Adrien apparently can make our natural magic grow?” Marinette bit her lower lip.

 

“Is that *all* they told you?” She asked, and Alya nodded. Marinette sighed and looked between her and her mother. “I’m… not sure what to say without Adrien here.” She looked at Tikki who sighed and let her cookie drop a little.

 

“Adrien has… nightmares… of a terrible future,” Tikki said gaining surprised looks from Sabine and Alya. Sabine put her hands up.

 

“Wait!” She exclaimed. “Not without your father! Let me go get him!”

 

“We can fill him in later,” Tikki replied. “I’m not giving details, that’s not my decision to make.” Sabine tensed, then nodded. “In that future, things went very wrong, and he was given a chance to make it right. He’s thirteen, but he carries a lot of magic in him and knowledge that sometimes makes life very difficult for him. Magic… is dangerous. Or it can be,” she admitted, looking at Marinette who gave her a weak smile. “And his is… ancient. He loves all of you very much, and he’s been unconsciously feeding everyone’s magic in an attempt to keep everyone safe. I think… it might have been overdone with Alya.” She admitted. Alya grimaced and Trixx frowned.

 

“No,” he drawled, relaxing in midair while crossing his arms behind his head. “All this Adrien guy did was awaken a latent power in my girl. It reacted and grew like crazy. She’s fine. I’ve bound her for now, and she’ll grow into it safely.” He grinned at Alya. “Of course this means that she won’t be transforming for a while. I need to balance my little one out first.” Alya made a face at this.

 

“I am not little,” she said and Trixx winked at her.

 

“Of course not,” he said, and she glared at him. Sabine looked worried, her eyes turning towards Marinette.

 

“What does this mean for Adrien?” She asked, and Marinette smiled weakly.

 

“It means he needs as much support as he can get,” she admitted. “He can… anticipate some akuma fights, but he doesn’t really like talking about it. I think he prefers to just… live in the now at the moment.”

 

“Wait,” Alya interrupted, reaching out a hand. “Because of these dreams of his he knows what akuma Hawkmoth is going to make?” She asked, her eyes lighting up. Marinette hesitated, then nodded. “We have to get him to tell us about them! Maybe it can help us!” Marinette hesitated, looking between Alya and her mother.

 

“They’re not always the same as his nightmares,” she said, and one of Trixx’s ears twitched. “I mean, he has an idea of when it might happen but sometimes no akuma appears or the way the akuma fights is different.”

 

“But it’s information,” Alya pressed. “Information is *good*!”

 

“I may have to side with Alya on this,” Sabine said, looking at Marinette and Tikki worriedly. “I personally don’t like not knowing what’s going on.” Marinette sighed and rubbed her face.

 

“I can… ask,” she told them. “But not right now. Adrien’s really sick and the short film…” Alya snorted, waving a hand in the air.

 

“Don’t worry about that!” She said, gaining a curious look from Marinette. “I’m heading over to the school right now if you want to help me, but Nino gave his camera to Max so we should be able to finish filming. We’ve got Ivan taking Adrien’s place and we convinced Mylene to keep her role so we should be fine! I’ll just drop off the camera and everything we record to Nino this evening when we’re done and he’ll edit it tonight and maybe some tomorrow if he needs to.” She grinned. “We’ve got this girl! Our hard work isn’t going to go to waste!” Marinette grinned, and finally flung her arms around her friend.

 

“I’m so glad you’re with us in all of this!” She exclaimed, relieved. “This is going to be so much easier with you around.” Alya grinned as Sabine seemed to relax a little.

 

“Girl! You know I’ve got your back,” she said, then grinned. “Now about my blog…”

 

***

 

Adrien’s fever was still pretty high come Monday, but there was a bit of comfort to be found that his fever had nothing to do with magic.

Still, the Agreste family doctor had prescribed medicine and ordered him to stay home until Thursday, the day after elections were to take place for the new Mayor of Paris. This meant that while the Agreste family was taking care of Adrien, the entire city was excited as the final days before election and the last of the campaigning finally kicked into high gear.

 

“The media keeps asking if Ladybug and Cat Noir are going to come out in support of Mayor Bourgeois,” Marinette said over lunch. Nino made a face as Alya made an interested noise. Her fox tail necklace was tucked away, hidden in her shirt and Trixx was eating cookies with Tikki in her bag. The fox kwami apparently wasn’t picky for food like the others were, though they had learned quickly that he had a real taste for anything savory.

 

“Wouldn’t that be like a conflict of interest or something?” Alya asked, and the three paused to think about it.

 

“Probably?” Nino asked, and stiffened when something jabbed him in the hip. He looked down to see Wayzz peeking out of his pocket, looking nervous.

 

“Plagg…” the turtle kwami hissed, and Nino nodded before gently patting Wayzz’s head before looking back to his lunch.

 

“What about Plagg?” Alya asked, leaning into his arm as Marinette leaned forward to listen in.

 

“He’s upset,” Nino explained. “I’m getting better at telling who feelings are coming from, and I’ve had more experience with Plagg than any of the others so it doesn’t bother me as much anymore.” He gave the girls a small smile as he unwrapped the sandwich the Agreste chef had made and packed for him. “Adrien’s fever is a little high right now, and he kept waking up last night and making weird comments. Stuff like, I don’t know, he thought Paris was on fire or something. Plagg’s a little freaked out about it right now.”

 

“He’s panicking,” Wayzz hissed, then hurriedly hid back in Nino’s pocket. Ivan lumbered by a moment later with Mylene close beside him. Marinette smiled at the shorter girl, who blushed and waved. After being turned into an akuma, Mylene had no memory of anything that had happened on Saturday and had been terribly confused once she’d woken up. Oddly enough, she didn’t even remember any of the filming for their movie that day before the attack and had cried when she found out that she might have hurt someone… namely Adrien. Finding out he’d been sick hadn’t helped her upset at all and she’d originally threatened to pull out of the short film all together. Fortunately, Nino and Alya had convinced her to come back on Sunday. With Mylene’s towering boyfriend in the lead role, she’d done much better and Nino had been thrilled to watch the footage that night to see her stand up to Juleka as a ghost and fight back. He’d declared the entire thing a success and spent the rest of the evening editing until Gabriel had checked on him and made him go to bed. Apparently having one sick son was too much, and he didn’t want to risk Nino.

 

Not that Nino was his son. Not at all, but…

 

Nino’s phone went off, making the three jump in surprise. Alya actually started giggling at having been startled at all, and Nino rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and paused.

 

“It’s the Old Man,” he said, and the girls went quiet as he answered. “Hey.”

 

“Nino, Gorilla’s coming for you,” Natalie’s voice came, a little higher in pitch than he was used to but steady otherwise. He frowned.

 

“What? Why?” He asked, and there was silence for a moment. “And why are you calling from the Old Man’s phone?”

 

“Adrien’s fever is really high right now,” Natalie said gently, slowly as if she were trying to calm herself. “We heard something crash in his room and went to check on him. A picture and some books had fallen and knocked over a lamp, but…” There was a pause, she took a shuddering breath. “He was in the bathroom. He’d turned the cold water on and laid down and… We just need you home Nino. He’s okay, it’s not like last time but…”

 

She was starting to cry as she spoke and Nino felt his head nodding as he began gathering his things.

 

“Okay,” he said, ignoring the worried looks the girls were giving him. “I’m heading outside right now. I’ll see you soon.” Natalie hung up and he did too, forcing a smile for the girls. “Natalie and the Old Man need me at home. Adrien’s okay, but they need me.” Marinette nodded even as Alya reached down and grabbed her bag.

 

“We’ll walk you out,” she said firmly, and Nino couldn’t deny that he felt relieved.

 

They were alone on the front steps to the school, which was nice because Wayzz, Tikki and Trixx were able to poke their heads out for conversation.

 

“So…” Trixx drawled, resting his large head on one hand as he leaned on the side of Alya’s bag, Tikki wide eyed beside him. “What’s going on?” Nino frowned as Wayzz shuddered, and took a deep breath.

 

“I think Plagg broke something in Adrien’s room,” Nino said, gaining confused looks. “And when the Old Man and Natalie went to go check on Adrien they found him in the bathroom… laying on the floor in the shower.” Marinette froze, her eyes going wide as she covered her mouth with her hands. Alya tensed.

 

“Is he…?” She asked, trailing off and Nino shook his head.

 

“It’s the fever,” he said, trying to convince himself. “He kept waking me up last night because he thought there was a fire. Mom and Dad are just freaking out right now. Everything’s going to be fine.” He opened his mouth to say more, and snapped it shut. He’d just called Natalie and Gabriel Mom and Dad, and he didn’t know how to feel about that. Fortunately, Marinette and Alya didn’t say anything. Instead they both hugged him, Marinette a little tighter than comfortable, and didn’t let him go until Gorilla pulled up.

 

“Call us, please,” Marinette begged. “Just… let us know he’s okay.” Nino smiled at her as he pulled away.

 

“Don’t worry little sister,” he teased her and Alya shook her head.

 

“Seriously Nino,” she said gently, wrapping an arm around Marinette in comfort as Tikki made a tiny crooning noise and sniffled. “Just… let him know we’re thinking about him okay?” He looked at them both, worried.

 

“Go home,” he said before he could stop himself. The girls looked at him in surprise. “Seriously, can you really tell me that you’ll make it through the rest of class today?”

 

“We’ve got to get notes for you and Adrien,” Marinette said softly, rubbing at her face. “This is… it’s just a fever…” she continued, her breath hitching as she tried not to cry. “He’s not…” Alya tightened her grip.

 

“That’s right,” she said gently and smiled at Nino. “He’s alive and he’s going to be fine. Just go home and let your parents love on you, okay?” He hesitated, torn between telling Alya they weren’t his parents and running to the car. Gorilla calling his name made the decision for him, and he hurriedly hugged the girls one more time before running to the car. As he went he couldn’t deny that he heard a growl from Trixx.

 

“Now I really want to know what the hell is going on,” the fox kwami said, and Alya shushed him. Gorilla ignored the exchange, helping Nino in the car before shutting the door. Wayzz flew out of Nino’s pocket, his eyes sad.

 

“Now we know why Plagg was panicking,” he said gently, and Nino sighed.

 

“I’m sorry Wayzz,” he said, and the turtle kwami shook his head.

 

“Don’t be.” He flew closer to Nino’s face, giving him a gentle hug as Gorilla climbed into the drivers seat and took off towards home. “This is a bad day, it’s okay. Plagg loves Adrien more than any chosen before him. We can get Marinette to visit tonight and Tikki can calm Plagg down. Everything will be fine.” Nino nodded, clenching his hands into fists.

 

“I called Natalie and Gabriel Mom and Dad,” he said. Gorilla nodded.

 

“Good,” he rumbled as Wayzz nodded in agreement. “You belong in this family.” Nino hesitated, worried.

 

“But is it okay?” He asked and was startled when both Gorilla and Wayzz firmly spoke at the same time.

 

“Yes.”

 

***

 

Nino found himself sandwiched between Gabriel and Natalie for the rest of the evening, their arms wrapped around him. They all stayed in Adrien’s room, in case the blonde needed them for anything, but Adrien slept now that his fever had started going down and they simply watched tv until Natalie started falling asleep herself. At that point, Gabriel took her to bed and Nino waited a few minutes before pulling out his cell phone.

 

Ladybug swooped in not even a moment later, a bag over her shoulder and she smiled when she ended her transformation. Tikki made a crooning cry as she immediately headed for the bed. Plagg’s answering yowl had Nino shuddering even as Tikki found Plagg near Adrien’s chest and immediately took the cat kwami in her little red arms. Wayzz watched them from Nino’s shoulder, his face worried.

 

“How is he?” Marinette asked, looking over at the bed and only heading over when Nino nodded and stood.

 

“Better,” he said, then grimaced. “He just scared everyone. Plagg’s been the worst I think.”

 

“He wasn’t making sense,” Plagg wailed with a sniffle. “He didn’t even know me!” Tikki cooed at him, hugging him and nuzzling his head.

 

“It’s okay love,” she said gently. “Everything’s okay.” Plagg just cried and tried to bury his face in her. Nino rubbed at his chest, his heart aching from the kwami’s emotions, as Marinette ran a hand through Adrien’s damp hair. The blonde slept on, his face still tinged red with fever, and when she looked up at Nino she gave the darker boy a worried look.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked. Nino sighed.

 

“One of Wayzz’s gifts is empathy for the kwami,” he told her. “Plagg’s been… overwhelming today.”

 

“Which is fine,” Wayzz said hurriedly, his voice soft. “This is a stressful situation, but he’s so close and so very upset.”

 

“So upset I haven’t even been able to feel Wayzz,” Nino stated, and Wayzz grimaced. “I’m not used to not feeling Wayzz, and I don’t like it.”

 

“I haven’t been able to feel anyone else either,” Wayzz admitted sadly and let his head rest on his arms. He looked exhausted. “I’d distance myself, but Plagg is not being unreasonable. He loves Adrien, and he had a chosen die from a terrible fever two centuries ago. That’s… for someone like us, that’s not really that long ago.” Marinette looked sad, looking down at Plagg and Tikki and running a gentle hand over them both.

 

“Oh Plagg,” she said, and the kwami mewled and clung even tighter to Tikki.

 

“Thank you for bringing Tikki over,” Nino said, coming over to the bed and sitting down at Adrien’s feet. Marinette nodded, then let the bag on her shoulder slide off into her hand and she held it out to him.

 

“Mama and Papa wanted me to bring get well gifts,” she told him gently. “Cheese bread and camembert puff pastries for Plagg, raspberry tarts for Wayzz and pineapple upside down cupcakes for you. Papa packed your stuff pretty tight so it should be okay.” Nino blinked, his eyes going wide as he accepted the bag from her.

 

“Thanks Marinette,” he breathed, reaching in and pulling out one of the raspberry tarts for Wayzz. The turtle kwami gasped in delight at the treat and managed to push himself up in a sitting position before biting down into the pink pastry. He made a delighted hum and Nino grinned. Marinette smiled back.

 

“You’re welcome,” she told him, and looked back at Adrien. “We’d have made something for him, but Mama said he might not enjoy anything baked right now.”

 

“Yeah. He’s living off of soup right now,” Nino admitted. He pulled out one of the Camembert puffs and offered it to Plagg who sniffed and looked up. He stared at it, then turned away and pulled himself from Tikki to crawl up to Adrien’s face. He pushed his head against Adrien’s chin, nuzzling the teen, and laid down. Tikki looked worried.

 

“Plagg,” she said softly. “You should eat!” She quickly took the puff from Nino, flying it over to the black cat kwami. Plagg ignored her, and pawed at Adrien’s face as tears rolled down his face.

 

“He never got sick like this before,” Plagg finally said, making everyone freeze. “In that time, he was always healthy. He didn’t get sick. He was fine. What am I doing wrong this time?” Wayzz stiffened.

 

“Plagg,” he said gently, handing Nino the rest of his tart as he flew over to the cat kwami. “This is not that reality. This is not *that* place.”

 

“Adrien *was* sick then,” Tikki said, her voice so soft they almost missed it. “It was a different kind of sick though. Remember?” Wayzz looked very worried now as he looked between Tikki and Plagg.

 

“Tikki…” the turtle kwami breathed. The ladybug kwami shook her head and looked at Plagg who was taking shuddering breaths as he cried and slowly patted Adrien’s face.

 

“He was so very alone then,” Tikki continued. “It was just the two of you.” Nino and Marinette shared confused looks even as Wayzz pressed his lips together and frowned. “He was always hurting, and never telling anyone.”

 

“But he wasn’t sick like this,” Plagg snapped thickly, and Tikki nodded.

 

“You’re right but, like Wayzz said, this isn’t *that* time,” she replied gently. “You’re always telling him that now aren’t you? Everything has changed, chances and opportunities have changed. He might have run into someone he never could have last time and they were sick and didn’t know it. Illness can happen by chance, and Adrien is strong. I know he’s had his flu shot because you were laughing about him complaining about it. He’ll be fine when this passes, I promise. You’re not going to lose this kitten Plagg.” Plagg sobbed, nuzzling Adrien’s face.

 

“I *like* Adrien,” he cried. “He… he’s such a good kitten Tikki! I need more time with him!”

 

“And you will have it,” Wayzz soothed, and both Tikki and Plagg looked at him with widening eyes. “He has a long life thanks to you two. He’ll be fine.”

 

“Three,” Plagg muttered, his eyes glazing over and he stumbled. Tikki’s eyes widened and she flew over to steady him. “There were three of us. It was all wrong. We weren’t right like that.”

 

“What is he talking about?” Marinette asked, looking concerned, and Nino shook his head.

 

“I don’t know,” he answered, but Wayzz’s eyes widened and he breathed;

 

“The Being. Them.”

 

Tikki did not looked pleased.

 

“We are not talking about that,” she said firmly. “We’re never going to become *that*.” Wayzz shook his head.

 

“But there were only the two of you. It’s always only been a combination of the two of you,” he urged, and Plagg shook his head.

 

“There were three of us,” he replied and Tikki sighed before gently lifting Plagg up and bringing him closer to Nino.

 

“Please feed him,” she told him. “He needs to eat.” Nino held out cupped hands and took Plagg from Tikki, looking worried.

 

“What does he mean by three?” He asked. “What are you guys talking about, I don’t understand!” Tikki shook her head and smiled at him, then Marinette.

 

“We don’t need to talk about this right now,” she stated, and Marinette looked sad.

 

“Tikki,” she said, and Tikki shook her head and looked away.

 

“Please,” she said firmly. Silence fell over them all and Marinette nodded, reaching out and picking up the discarded pastry from before and handing it to Nino.

 

“I’ll listen when you’re ready,” she promised her kwami, and Tikki nearly fell out of relief.

 

“Thank you Marinette.”

 

Nino didn’t say anything, sharing a worried look with Wayzz before offering the pastry to Plagg. Plagg shoved it away, curling up on Nino’s hand and crying. Nino just put him back on the bed with Adrien, waved Tikki over, and let him cry. Wayzz curled up with them and they accepted him. Marinette watched the kwami cuddle together and looked at Nino.

 

“Can I see how the short movie has turned out?” She asked, and Nino smiled at her gratefully.

 

***

 

Adrien was doing a little better the next day, but Nino and their classmates were disappointed when Nino took off at lunch to submit the movie and came back almost immediately with bad news. Chloe hadn’t been happy that Adrien only had a short part in the film, which meant she had complained to her father, and so the Mayor had barely paid attention as he watched.

 

“He said it was unbelievable,” Nino groused. “That the main characters weren’t compatible.” Chloe filed her nails, a smug grin on her face, as the others groaned. Kim waved a hand and looked disgusted at the news while throwing himself back in his seat and Nathaniel flopped onto his desk. Alix, who hadn’t been able to participate, looked furious.

 

“What?” She shouted. “That’s crap! Put that video up on Youtube! Let the public decide!” Rose and Juleka cheered in agreement, and Max nodded as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

 

“If our movie gets enough hits, we could actually make money off of it,” he revealed. “And I think Mylene and Ivan were a perfect fit for their roles!”

 

“I know!” Rose swooned. “They were so cute and romantic, and Mylene did so well!”

 

“Let’s do what Alix said!” Kim exclaimed. “Let’s put it up on Youtube!”

 

“But under whose account?” Marinette asked, ignoring the bright blushes on Mylene and Ivan’s faces.

 

“We can make a group account,” Alya said easily. “And if we do make money off of the movie we can put it towards class events.” Marinette lit up almost immediately.

 

“The end of year trip!” She exclaimed. “That gets canceled almost every year!” Chloe snorted.

 

“You’re all getting ahead of yourselves,” she sang, her attention on her finger nails. “What if it doesn’t make *any* money?” Marinette glared at her.

 

“Well then, at least we tried,” she snapped, standing up and putting her fists on her hips as Chloe looked startled. “We put our all into this movie and Mylene really came through for us. She carried this movie! We’ve all seen it!” It was true too. They had all come in early that morning to see a preview. Everyone loved the movie and felt it was ready to go, so Nino had gone at his appointed time with confidence in the work they’d done. For him to come back crushed had been hard on all of them. “We can’t give up before we’ve even started! Let’s do it! Let’s put the video on Youtube and see what happens!”

 

There was a resounding cheer from her classmates, Chloe rolling her eyes and focusing on her nails as Sabrina remained quiet beside her. Nathaniel lifted a hand.

 

“Should we ask Adrien’s opinion?” He asked, causing everyone to quiet. “He’s the only one out of all of us in the movie who’s actually famous. He might not want us putting the movie out there.” Marinette hesitated, but Alya smiled.

 

“You know what? How about we wait until he’s feeling better and we can show him the movie. Once he’s had a chance to see it we can ask him his opinion. What do you guys think?”

 

“That’s a great idea,” Kim said, as the others voiced agreements of their own.

 

“How’s he feeling?” Mylene asked, her voice soft, and Nino smiled.

 

“Better today,” he replied, gaining relieved smiles from the others. “His fever’s starting to go down more and he was making more sense this morning.”

 

“Good,” said Alix firmly. “Tell him we miss him and he owes me five euros.” At Nino’s confused look she grinned. “Just tell him I said that.”

 

“Why?” Nino asked, and her grin grew.

 

“No reason,” she replied, and ignored him from there. Nino just made an annoyed sound and shook his head.

 

“Fine,” he muttered, and Marinette giggled.

 

“So we agree then,” she said, gaining everyone’s attention. “If Adrien agrees, we’ll put up the film on Youtube and if it gets enough hits to make money then we’ll put that money towards the end of the year trip.” Everyone but Chloe and Sabrina cheered. Marinette looked at Max. “Can you set up a Youtube channel for us?” She asked. “Just in case. And even if Adrien doesn’t agree, we have Nino’s camera and if he’s willing to let us use it…” she looked at him and he nodded, making her grin. “Then we can use the camera and make another kind of film. Something light hearted and fun! What do you guys think?” Another cheer rose from her classmates and again, Chloe snorted.

 

“And if this stupid endeavor of yours doesn’t work?” She snapped. “What then Marinette? Are we going to throw a bake sale?” Alya actually looked interested.

 

“Hey, that’s actually not a bad idea,” she said. “I mean, we’re in the last week of February now. There’s still time for us to raise money and a bake sale couldn’t hurt.” Marinette worried at her bottom lip.

 

“I could talk to Mama and Papa,” she said. “Papa’s been trying to get Mama to let him make Cat Noir and Ladybug themed cookies for a while. Maybe if it was for a fund raiser she’d let him do it.”

 

“And Carapace!” Rose said, her eyes lighting up. “Carapace is so kind! I love him! Can they make Carapace cookies too?” Nino pulled his hat down a little, grinning and Marinette giggled.

 

“I’m sure we can twist his arm,” she replied. “Papa’s becoming a huge fan of Carapace too.”

 

“Don’t see why,” Chloe muttered. “He’s totally useless. The only hero actually worth anything is Ladybug.” Alya rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t be jealous,” she said, and Chloe glared at her as Marinette moved to block the two from each other.

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” she soothed. “I can’t promise that my parents will be on board, but I can still ask. I just need someone to check with Mr Damocles that it will be okay for us to sell baked goods on campus for a fund raiser. Then we need to find a day and a place in the school to sell them. If we can’t sell the goods at school then we need to get permission to hand out flyers to the students. I’m sure Mama and Papa wouldn’t mind selling cookies for our fund raiser out of their bakery if we asked.”

 

“Why don’t we just do that?” Nino asked, his eyes going a little wide. “We’d make way more money if we just asked your parents to host our fundraiser. They get way more foot traffic than we would get here at school anyway.”

 

“But not all of the students here go to the bakery,” Mylene pointed out. “And having the bake sale here would be better because we’re teenagers. When *aren’t* we hungry?”

 

“Why not sell at both places?” Ivan asked. “We can help your dad make the cookies and decorate them so he’s not spending all of his time making stuff for us.” Marinette grinned.

 

“That’s a great idea Ivan!” She exclaimed, and the larger boy blushed at the praise. “I still need to ask my parents, but if they’re okay with it, is everyone on board?”

 

This time the resounding cheer echoed in the atrium and had students who were waiting for the afternoon bell to ring sticking their heads in out of confusion.

 

***

 

They decided on the day before the first day of spring, a Friday, to have a class bake sale. When they mentioned it to Mr Damocles, he seemed thrilled with the idea and praised them all for it before sitting down with Ms Bustier and Marinette to come up with a steady plan for how to appropriately store any money made as well as come up with an idea for where to take the end of year trip.

 

“In the past students either chose the beach or a visit to a historical site,” he told them. “I’d limit your options to one of those two, but only after you’ve gotten the Dupain-Cheng’s to agree to help us. It’s been a long time since your year group has been able to do anything together. I think this will be a marvelous experience for all of you!”

 

Marinette had immediately gone home after that, asking the question as soon as she walked through the bakery doors. Tom’s eyes had filled with excitement immediately, a wide grin spreading across his face.

 

“Sabine!” He exclaimed. “Cat Noir and Ladybug cookies! And Carapace! It’s for a fund raiser!” Sabine looked around the shop at the customers taking in their goods for sale and sighed.

 

“I still think we should ask the *heroes* for permission before we try to make a profit off of them,” she said and Tom started bouncing.

 

“But it’s for a good cause! And we can ask!” He said, looking at Marinette who blushed bright red at her papa’s antics. He seemed to notice the customers and calmed, clearing his throat. “I mean, yes. Let’s ask them first. Do we still have Carapace’s contact info?” Marinette giggled and hugged her parents one at a time.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” she promised and Sabine finally agreed to the bake sale. Tom was so excited he ran into the back room and immediately got to work on some of the ideas he’d been holding back on for the last year. When Marinette arrived at school the next day she had a box filled with cookies for everyone to try. They were decorated with either black and green paw prints, red with ladybug spots, or a turtle shell. Alya took pictures and everyone agreed. The cookies were miraculous.

 

***

 

Adrien smiled when he got out of the car, then grunted as a body slammed into him with a screech of;

 

“ADRIKINS!”

 

Behind him Nino growled, waiting impatiently to get out of the car as Adrien peeled Chloe off of him and moved aside.

 

“Good morning Chloe,” Adrien said, unamused. Nino got out of the car, glaring at Chloe who sneered at him.

 

“Aren’t you done bumming off of Adrien?” She asked, and both boys stiffened as Sabrina rushed over. Adrien gripped Chloe by her upper arms, lifting her up easily and moving her out of his way.

 

“You’re never going to change, are you?” He hissed, gaining a look of wide-eyed surprise from both girls. “Remember this. Nino is my brother, he is not bumming off of me, he *belongs* in our car, he *belongs* at our house and if you ever talk to any member of my family again it will be with the *utmost* respect. Do you understand?” Chloe’s face twisted in disgust and she opened her mouth. Adrien stepped forward, sticking a finger in her face.

 

“Do you understand?” He snapped, glaring, and she hesitated as a shocked look crossed her face.

 

“I… yes…” she muttered, and Adrien turned away and walked off with Nino at his side.

 

“Don’t bother us today,” he called over his shoulder, and ignored Chloe and Sabrina as he and Nino entered the school. Nino clutched his messenger bag and gave Adrien a worried look.

 

“You okay?” He asked, and Adrien shot him a surprised look.

 

“Me?” He asked. “What about you?” Nino grimaced and shrugged.

 

“She’s Chloe,” he replied. “Who cares what she thinks?” Adrien gripped his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, then winced as his stomach suddenly growled. He snuck a peek in his bag and saw Plagg was working on a second wheel of camembert and sighed. There was only one wheel left, and Nino nudged him knowingly.

 

“I packed a couple extra wheels,” he said with a wink. “Just… stay calm today. Okay?” Adrien sighed and nodded before making a face.

 

“No promises if Chloe acts up again,” he muttered, and shivered without meaning to.

 

Fortunately, Chloe appeared to be on her best behavior that day. Her father had won the election by a landslide, and she was milking the win for all it was worth. Alya rolled her eyes at the girls antics while Marinette watched in disgust during a morning break.

 

“She’s definitely politician material,” Alya said, pulling up her phone and showing them the last poll update from the night before. “And Mayor Bourgeois took Paris by storm!”

 

“Not surprising after that smear campaign he ran,” Nino said, disgusted. Next to him, Adrien stiffened and shuddered. Marinette, Nino and Alya looked at him.

 

“Got a chill?” Alya asked, and Adrien looked a little nervous before looking at Nino.

 

“Um… I think I left something in the classroom?” He asked nervously, and Marinette cringed.

 

“We forgot to tell you,” she said, gaining an odd look from Adrien. “Alya knows… and she’s got a um…” Adrien’s look turned confused and Alya sighed before pocketing her phone and waving the others with her.

 

“Empty classroom time!” She said cheerfully, and led the way. When they found a classroom, Nino shut the door and Wayzz immediately flew out of his pocket. Adrien stared, shocked.

 

“Um…”

 

“I saw through the magic,” Alya explained, pulling an eerily familiar necklace out of her shirt. Adrien stared at it as Marinette came to his side and put an arm around him. “Master Fu gave me Trixx and Trixx bound my magic. Apparently it’s growing too fast for me to control on my own right now.” Something flew out of her bag and stopped in front of Adrien, and he found himself staring at a wide eyed fox kwami.

 

“You,” the kwami said softly, “Are terrifying. Where’s Plagg?”

 

“Oh great,” came Plagg’s muffled voice, and then the black cat kwami was floating beside Adrien. “It’s Trixx.” He did not appear happy about that. The fox kwami, Trixx, grinned though it appeared forced.

 

“Hey there *old one*! I see you found another power house!” Trixx teased, and Plagg glared and snorted before turning away and flying back into Adrien’s bag.

 

“Wake me when something actually interesting happens,” he called over his shoulder, and disappeared into the bag. Adrien blushed, embarrassed.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “He’s been grumpy lately.”

 

“Your fever scared him,” came Tikki’s voice, the little red kwami floating beside Marinette’s shoulder. “Give him a little time and he’ll be okay,” she urged, and Adrien nodded.

 

“So,” Alya said, smirking as she rested a hand on her hip. “What’s got you all worked up?” Adrien hesitated, and winced before wrapping an arm around Marinette.

 

“Déjà vu,” he said, which made Nino and Marinette frown. “I… I get it sometimes and then—“

 

“Akuma’s happen,” Alya said, serious. “Marinette and Tikki said something about you having nightmares. Is psychic abilities something I should look out for or is that just a Cat Noir thing?” Adrien stared at her, then shot a startled look at Marinette. Marinette just sighed.

 

“That’s all Tikki would say,” she said, looking a little sad. “You might want to—“

 

“No,” he interrupted. “No, not right now. We can… later.” He quieted, took a deep breath, and nodded at Alya. “Psychic abilities aren’t… it’s a long story,” he ended up saying, gaining a raised eyebrow from the red head. “But you’re right. I get déjà vu, we either get an akuma or we don’t and it drives me up the wall every time it happens.”

 

“Is it someone Chloe’s bullied again?” Nino asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the closed classroom door. Adrien shook his head.

 

“This time Chloe has nothing to do with it,” he replied, then cringed. “Though I can’t say her family wasn’t involved.” Alya frowned, then gasped.

 

“The election!” She exclaimed. “This akuma is because of the election!” Adrien winced and nodded, clutching Marinette a little closer.

 

“We’ve got a couple of hours I think,” he admitted. “I remember this one because of who’s involved, but I don’t think we’ll be able to stop it.”

 

“Mr D’Argencourt?” Marinette asked, and Adrien nodded. The teens all frowned.

 

“So what *do* we do?” Nino asked and Wayzz looked at him.

 

“We wait,” the turtle kwami said gently. “We must be patient and prepare ourselves for a fight. I would suggest making sure both Tikki and Plagg are well fed today.” Marinette and Nino both looked at Adrien who sighed.

 

“I’ll behave,” he promised, and this time Alya looked confused. Nino smiled gently at her.

 

“Adrien has a *lot* of magic,” he told her, and Trixx snorted.

 

“That’s putting it lightly,” the fox kwami muttered. Nino rolled his eyes.

 

“Anyway,” he continued. “Plagg doesn’t want him bound so he borrows magic from Adrien to keep some of Adrien’s um… cat-tributes from showing during the day. Makes the little dude cranky and super hungry.” Adrien snickered.

 

“Cat-tributes,” he whispered and Marinette smiled and shook her head at him fondly before looking at Alya.

 

“Being a miraculous wielder means that you inherit some traits from your kwami,” she explained. “I’ve been getting more creative and my balcony garden is growing like crazy lately. Adrien purrs when he’s stressed or happy, and we’ve seen him grow claws and teeth before.”

 

“He gets growly too,” Nino added and Adrien rolled his eyes. Alya snickered.

 

“Does he curl up in sunlight too?” She teased, and giggled when all three of her friends along with Wayzz and Tikki chorused;

 

“Yes.”

 

“He’s so cute when he does it too!” Tikki crooned, sounding like a proud mama as she flew over and nuzzled Adrien’s face. He blushed at that as Trixx gave him an interested look.

 

“I’m really looking forward to you guys telling us everything about these… ‘nightmares’,” he said, and Adrien stiffened. “I’m not stupid. There’s more to this than you’re telling us and I want to know what that is.” Tikki frowned and Wayzz sighed.

 

“This is not the time or the place for such conversations,” he advised. “Please be patient Trixx. When Adrien is ready to talk about it, we will be happy to let you know everything.” Trixx frowned, opened his mouth, and paused when Alya said;

 

“That’s fair.” The fox kwami turned to look at his chosen, the red head lifting an eyebrow at him. “Adrien’s had a really rough year,” she explained. “It’s not going to hurt us to wait a little longer to learn about something that makes him uncomfortable. We’re thirteen. Life isn’t supposed to be this complicated yet.”

 

“And yet it is,” Trixx muttered, and glanced back at Adrien one more time before flying over to Alya. “Foxes aren’t known for their patience,” he warned, and Marinette giggled.

 

“Then you’ve chosen *really* well,” she teased, gaining an appraising look from Trixx while Alya stuck out her tongue.

 

“I look forward to getting the full story,” Trixx said, sounding tense. “Until then… what can you tell us about this akuma you ‘think’ will happen?” Adrien took a deep breath, and told them all he could remember about Darkblade.

 

***

 

“Alright everyone!” Ms Bustier smiled, clapping her hands together. “It’s that time of year again! Time to choose your class representative!” There was a groan in the class and Adrien frowned, confused as he looked at Nino. He didn’t remember anything about class representative, but then… as far as his memories went it had been a *long* time ago. Worse, Chloe looked entirely too smug about the whole thing. Nino shook his head.

 

“Chloe wins every year,” he said. “No one’s willing to run against her.”

 

“Why?” Adrien asked, and Alya leaned forward in her seat.

 

“Because just like dear old daddy, the princess of Paris plays dirty,” she whispered, and Adrien frowned at that.

 

“Now, once again, Chloe is running for representative with Sabrina as her deputy,” Ms Bustier continued, looking hopeful. “Does anyone else want to run?” She asked. Kim raised his hand, but when Chloe turned to look at him he hesitated and set it back down. Everyone else looked uncomfortable and Ms Bustier’s smile faltered. “How about we come back to this after lunch?” She asked, forcing a smile back onto her face. “If no one else runs, we’ll forego voting tomorrow.” The bell rang, and Adrien watched as Chloe stood and walked out of the room, a smug look on her face. He hesitated, feeling nervous for some reason, and it took Marinette holding out her hand for him to get him to move.

 

Lunch, they all decided, was at Marinette’s house. Sabine greeted them cheerfully, and Tom came out of the back of the bakery to greet them all.

 

“We have pot stickers, spring rolls and Phoenix chicken for lunch today,” Sabine said, giving each teen a hug and pausing when she hugged Adrien and his stomach growled. “Oh dear, did you not eat breakfast this morning?” She asked, and he blushed bright red.

 

“Um… it’s a… thing?” He asked, very nervous and starting to feel nauseas as Sabine eyed him before gently pushing him towards the stairs and calling out to Tom;

 

“I’m going upstairs with the children dear. Can you man the register?”

 

“Only for ten minutes,” Tom replied, looking worried. “I’ve got a couple cookies in the oven and some sweet rolls. Oh!” He disappeared into the back and returned a moment later with a baked cheese bread in his hands. Adrien couldn’t help it, he felt himself drool at the sight. Plagg was going to kill him. “Try this, let me know what you think,” Tom said with a wink, and Adrien grinned.

 

“Thanks Tom!” He said, and was then pushed upstairs by Sabine and Marinette. He ripped off a corner of the bread and started eating it on his way up the stairs, shoving the rest of it in his bag and getting an indignant ‘hey’ from Plagg.

 

“That bread’s for me!” Plagg exclaimed as they got to the third floor and headed into the living room. Adrien shrugged as Plagg floated out of the bag, the bread in his hands. It was comical to see since the bread was bigger than the kwami’s body.

 

“He told me to let him know what I think,” he said, unapologetic and ignoring the surprised looks on everyones faces. Surprise which, at least on Nino, turned into snickering. Plagg gave a heaving sigh and frowned.

 

“And here I thought I’d have at least another year or two before you started craving cheese,” he said before taking a large bite out of the bread, and Adrien paused as Marinette tensed.

 

“Wait, we start getting the same cravings as our kwami?” She asked, nervous. Tikki flew out of her clutch and looked a little nervous as Wayzz and Trixx came out of hiding. Alya and Sabine started setting the table.

 

“Well… you two will,” Tikki managed to say. “I’ve never really seen it happen with the others.” Trixx snorted.

 

“The rest of us don’t leak into our chosen,” he said. “You two are just weird.”

 

“Don’t be rude Trixx,” Wayzz said with a glare at the fox kwami. “And do not act all high and mighty. I remember a certain thief who ate almost nothing but meat because of a certain kwami’s tastes.” Trixx turned up his nose and Wayzz sighed and looked at Marinette. “It’s not usually something so obvious in the others,” he admitted. “But you two will have times where you will actually *need* something like cheese or sweets to feel better. The others just craved the same things as their kwami because they gained an enjoyment for it.”

 

“Good thing we live in a bakery then,” Sabine said easily, and smiled as she started fixing plates. “Now come on everyone. Let’s eat! I’m guessing Adrien’s stomach growling has something to do with Plagg also?” Adrien blushed bright red.

 

“Um…” he said, embarrassed. “A little?” Trixx sighed and stole a pot sticker off the table.

 

“There’s a lot not being said again,” the fox kwami muttered. “I’m starting to get *really* annoyed.” Adrien flushed bright red and didn’t move from his spot by the couch. Marinette had to pull him to the table, her face worried.

 

“Can we please talk about anything else?” Adrien asked. “Like school? Or class representative?”

 

“That’s a *great* idea,” said Nino cheerfully, taking a seat and nodding his thanks to Sabine who smiled and kissed Marinette’s cheek before heading back downstairs. She cast one last worried look at the teens before leaving the room and heading down the stairs to the bakery. “Marinette, you should totally run for class representative!” He exclaimed. Marinette’s eyes grew wide, shocked, and she squeaked out;

 

“Who, me?”

 

Adrien ate as Marinette, Nino and Alya went back and forth as to why Marinette should run and did not join in on the conversation. His attention fell to Trixx who was glaring at him with clear purple eyes, the fox kwami slowly chewing on a pot sticker and never moving his gaze. It was unnerving, and Adrien felt his appetite waning as Trixx continued to stare. He was surprised when Plagg made a happy sound and peeled off another piece of cheese bread. Cheese was dripping from the center as Plagg handed the piece over.

 

“There’s cheese in the center! You *have* to try this!” Plagg exclaimed, his face lit up like a child at Christmas. Adrien only hesitated for a second, the smell actually being the deciding factor for him.

 

It used to be that Adrien could not stand the smell of stinky cheese, but today… today it made his stomach growl and his mouth water, and there was no way he was going to pass up a generous offering from Plagg. So he took the torn gooey mess of bread and cheese, and bit into it. He closed his eyes in delight and made a happy humming noise that echoed in his chest, and was embarrassed when he opened his eyes to see three teens staring at him in shock.

 

“Oh my god,” Alya said, her mouth twitching upwards. “YOU REALLY *DO* PURR!”

 

Adrien wanted to go hide under a rock for the rest of his life and never come out again. He shoved the rest of the gooey bread in his mouth and ducked his head down as Plagg cackled proudly beside him.

 

***

 

Going back to class had been a little difficult for Adrien. He’d finished eating before the others, and the sun was in just the perfect position on the Dupain-Cheng couch so he’d curled up in the warm sun with Plagg and fallen fast asleep before anyone could stop him. He’d only gotten ten minutes of good sleep in before Nino woke up him up and they’d had to make a mad dash back to class. So now he was drowsy and a little frustrated to be honest as Chloe stood before the class and smirked, Sabrina looking entirely too smug at her side. Ms Bustier looked a little sad.

 

“So, is no one else going to run?” Ms Bustier asked, and Adrien could hear nervous shifting behind him. Their red headed teacher sighed and set down her tablet. “Well, alright then. I guess if no one is going to—“

 

“I’LL RUN!”

 

Marinette’s shout startled Adrien and he jumped a little in his seat before turning around to see his girlfriend standing over him, fierce determination on her face and confidence oozing out of her. She was a sight to behold, and in that moment he couldn’t have been more proud of her. Ms Bustier clapped her hands as their classmates stared at Marinette in awe. Chloe, on the other hand, glowered at Marinette.

 

“Wonderful!” Their teacher exclaimed. “Then we’ll have voting tomorrow! You’ll need a campaign and a deputy… oh this is so exciting! Good luck everyone!” The bell rang for them to go to their next class, and Adrien stood quickly as Marinette grabbed her back pack with shaking hands. He wanted to congratulate her for being brave, wanted to tell her how proud he was, wanted to verbalize his support…

 

Instead he put an arm around her and kissed her soundly in front of their classmates, gaining hoots from Alix and Kim and a whistle from Ivan.

 

“Alright you two!” Ms Bustier called, and Adrien ended the kiss and grinned at the bright blush on Marinette’s face. “As sweet as your support is Adrien, that does *not* count as being part of a campaign.” Nino and Alya both laughed at this, and Adrien noticed that Alya had her phone out. She grinned at him and waved.

 

“I have a wedding file just for you two,” she teased, gaining at dirty look from Marinette. “Nino’s working on the music album to go with them.” Nino nodded, gaining a dirty look from Adrien.

 

“It’ll be amazing,” he teased, and Adrien pointed at him.

 

“There will be revenge,” he swore, and both Nino and Alya laughed.

 

“Bring it!” Alya said easily, and tucked her phone away before moving from her seat and absently tucking an arm around Nino’s shoulders. There was a flash, and both Alya and Nino blinked in wide eyed surprise as Marinette lowered her phone and giggled.

 

“It begins,” the pig-tailed girl teased and Adrien snickered before tightening his hold around Marinette’s waist and guiding her down the stairs. Alya and Nino both blushed bright red and refused to look at each other for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

He had fencing that afternoon, and Nino had happily warned the janitor that there might be reporters waiting around so the man was on guard by the doors. It eased some of Adrien’s nervous tension, and for a while he was able to actually hold his own against Mr D’Argencourt. He was really getting into the match, forcing his teacher back, when Mr D’Argencourt suddenly feinted an attack. He set his foot down and shifted as if he planned to come at Adrien’s right side, but as Adrien moved to block his teacher immediately shifted and struck him on the left. Adrien, exhausted, toppled over and stared up at Mr D’Argencourt in shock. He pulled his helmet back, gasping for air.

 

“Wha— What was that?” He asked, and Mr D’Argencourt lifted his own mask and smirked as he held out a friendly hand. Adrien took it and was gently pulled back to his feet.

 

“That,” the older man said proudly, “Was a family technique created by my great ancestor Darkblade. He used that technique to fell even the most strongest of opponents, making his way up in the world until he managed to conquer all of Paris! Only to be defeated in a cowardly attack by an overweight rich man who paid mercenaries to take him out.” His voice soured then, his face twisting into a look of disgust, and Adrien tensed. There was a moment, and then Mr D’Argencourt smiled gently at him. “But that was a long time ago and neither here nor there. You did very well today Adrien. I think you should be ready for competition at the end of the month!” With that, all the tension melted away and Adrien grinned.

 

“That would be amazing,” he said, and really he was thrilled at the idea. Not worrying about single-mindedly hunting Hawkmoth was doing wonders for him, and talking to Marcus had allowed him to actually consider things he enjoyed. Fencing was one of those things that he actually *wanted* to do, and to be told that he might actually be good at it…

 

“Go shower,” Mr D’Argencourt said fondly, moving aside and giving Adrien a gentle nudge. “We can talk more of this tomorrow.” Adrien grinned at him, thrilled.

 

“Thank you sir!” He exclaimed, and noting that the janitor was still guarding the school doors, he ran off towards the showers to change.

 

Plagg joined him in the shower, the black cat moaning about the smell of teenage boy sweat as he phased out of Adrien’s armor. Adrien snickered at him as he stripped down.

 

“Seriously?” He teased. “You’re the one who wanted to stay with me instead of in the locker.” Plagg stuck out his tongue, only to make a happy sigh of relief as Adrien turned the shower on, and hot water cascaded down on them both. He was getting used to Plagg showering with him now. Since his fever had broken, Plagg insisted on being nearby anytime he went into the bathroom and had even made a fight over being allowed to shower at the same time. It had been so strange to have Plagg actually *want* to join him in the shower, but Adrien had given in and had been surprised at how much the little kwami loved playing in the water. Plagg, apparently, had been pleasantly surprised himself.

 

“I like our shower at home better,” Plagg complained while Adrien toweled off. “The water is hard here and tastes bad!”

 

“Well it is a public school bathroom,” Adrien replied. “Who knows how old those pipes are?”

 

“Yuck,” Plagg muttered, and flew into the towel and buried himself in it, gaining a laugh from Adrien.

 

“You’re going to look like a fluff ball,” Adrien warned, setting the towel aside so he could get dressed and watching as it jerked with movement from Plagg rolling around.

 

“I’ll be *adorable*!” Plagg crowed, and popped his head back out of the towel. Adrien snickered as he quickly pulled on his underwear and his black shirt. Plagg’s short fur was messy, and the kwami had to shake his head hard to get the fur to lie down. It lay down only for a second before poofing out, and Adrien laughed as he pulled on his jeans.

 

His laughter died when screaming sounded outside, and he shared a horrified look with Plagg. Plagg flew out of the towel, headed for the high window and Adrien ran and leapt. His fingers caught on the tiled ledge and he pulled himself up to see the akuma Darkblade rampaging through the streets.

 

“Oh no,” Adrien groaned, and Plagg snarled.

 

“I don’t like this one,” he said, and Adrien nodded.

 

“Anyone who doesn’t allow people to have free will needs to be stopped,” he agreed, and dropped back down to the floor. “You ready?” Plagg flew down and grinned at him.

 

“You know, for once I actually am,” the kwami said cheerfully. His fur was still poofed out and Adrien snickered.

 

“You’re right, you are adorable,” he couldn’t help but say. Plagg’s grin back was a tad feral.

 

“I’m an adorable fluff of doom,” he crowed and Adrien laughed before raising his fist.

 

“CLAWS OUT!”

 

***

 

He called Marinette immediately, and was displeased to find that she couldn’t escape. She was at City Hall with their classmates, trying to convince them to not vote for Chloe who had thrown an autograph session with Jagged Stone for their class in return for votes.

 

“They snuck into my room Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed as he held his baton in one hand and used the other to find purchase on buildings as he chased the crowds of enslaved knights to find Darkblade. “Sabrina’s got my diary! I mean, it’s in a magic lock box so they can’t actually *get* to my diary but still!”

 

“Magic lock box?” Cat Noir asked, searching for Darkblade and frowning when he saw the akuma rallying troops on a bridge over the Seine. He was pointing at City Hall.

 

“Tikki couldn’t get out of it,” Marinette revealed. “Apparently I managed to make something even kwami can’t get into or out of. I guess that’s one of my gifts?”

 

“It’ll make it easier to hide Christmas presents from them,” he admitted, then froze as Darkblade raised his sword. “I gotta go. Contact Nino, do whatever you can, but Darkblade is gathering troops and I’ve got to stop him.”

 

“Be careful,” Marinette urged, and he said something affirmative and hung up before lengthening his staff and attacking Darkblade from above.

 

The fight was eerily familiar, not quite unlike their training session earlier but familiar in some other way he couldn’t quite grasp. It split his attention, and Darkblade capitalized on that. He swung his blade, catching Cat Noir in the side and leaving a stinging pain that brought the hero to his knees. He grasped his side and looked up to see the sharp end of Darkblade’s sword in his face, the akuma making a pleased hum.

 

“You’d make a fine addition to my army,” the akuma said, and Cat Noir growled.

 

“I’d rather die first,” he said, then rolled out of the way as the blade came down. It hit the pavement of the bridge, and Cat Noir rolled himself up on the bridge railing with a grin. “Let’s try that again!” Darkblade stood up straight and pointed his sword at him, the knights he’d possessed behind him lifting their own weapons.

 

“There is no time for this,” Darkblade hissed. “We must away to the castle gates! For the glory of Darkblade!” The rallying cry from his possessed troops echoed in the streets and sent a chill down Cat Noir’s spine. It was terrifying, and he gripped his baton tighter and frowned.

 

“Too afraid to fight me yourself?” He snapped, and gasped as he dodged a thrown spear.

 

“Nay,” said Darkblade, unconcerned as he turned away from Cat Noir. Five knights stepped up in his place. “You are not my adversary but a nave making a distraction! My knights shall deal with you as I face the true enemy! Andre Bourgeois!” Another resounding cheer, and Cat Noir couldn’t help himself as he gripped the railing beneath him and let his ears fall flat on his head. He hissed, and when the knights charged, he attacked with reckless abandon and claws. As he tore into a knight, making it scream, he hoped Marinette could get away. He really needed Ladybug.

 

***

 

Nino sighed as he and Alya handed their Jagged Stone cds back to their favorite singer, who only waved them off.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” the man said gently, his English accent thick and easy going. “Personally I don’t really care for politics. Just enjoy the music and come to my concert in April. Here!” He reached under the table and pulled out another cd from his bag, the title on the front in English, and signed it happily. “Have an original!” Nino gasped, delighted, and took the gift reverently.

 

“Oh man!” He breathed, Alya grinning at him as his hands shook. “Adrien is going to be so stoked when I give this to him!” Jagged paused.

 

“Adrien?” He asked. “You mean Adrien Agreste?” Nino nodded and Jagged Stone laughed.

 

“Small world! How’s he doin? I heard he had a rough time of it end of the year but his old man hasn’t said much since then.” He said, and Nino nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Yeah… Dad’s been kind of tight lipped about everything outside of the house,” he admitted. “But Adrien’s doing way better now!” Jagged stared at him, blinking surprised eyes.

 

“Dad?” He asked, and Nino hesitated for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud trumpet sounded outside and everyone turned. Marinette was running over to him, her face pale, and Mayor Bourgeois was opening the front doors to reveal an army of jeering black knights.

 

“Oh no,” Alya breathed, her eyes widening, and Nino tensed as Jagged stood up cheerfully.

 

“That sounds like fans!” He exclaimed, and was off before anyone could stop him.

 

“Oh this is bad, isn’t it?” Alya asked, and Marinette nodded.

 

“Cat Noir’s out there,” she said softly. “He’s fighting, alone!” Alya made a face.

 

“I *wish* I could transform!” She hissed, and Nino frowned as he looked around. Some of their classmates were making their way to the door, confusion on their faces, but others were standing nearby and looked afraid.

 

“As soon as it looks like you’ve got a moment, transform,” he told Marinette. “We’ll try to keep everyone calm.” There was a scream, and the mayor slammed the doors shut as Chloe ran to hide and Rose cried;

 

“What do we do?”

 

Alya looked at Marinette.

 

“Well class Representative, time to show your stuff. If we can get everyone focused on a task, we can make it easier for you to sneak off,” she advised and Marinette made a thoughtful face.

 

“What do you need us to do?” Nino asked, pocketing his cds. Marinette frowned, then smirked at him.

 

***

 

He’d escaped the five knights, knocking them into the river before rushing after the army headed for City Hall. They beat him there, and he had to use his baton to shoot him up to the rooftops so he could rush over the army to where Darkblade was declaring his war. He saw Jagged Stone get possessed, and snarled.

 

His favorite singer! That was not cool!

 

He leapt down after Darkblade, splitting his baton into two and fighting dual ‘bladed’. Darkblade met him with an almost happy sound, knocking the batons aside and slamming his blade into Cat Noir’s side. He laughed at the heroes grunt, stepping back to survey the damage. The blade did not pierce through Cat Noir’s armor, but it hurt enough to make his vision go red.

 

“It seems I have finally found a worthy opponent!” Darkblade crowed, kicking out with his foot and striking Cat Noir in the jaw. The hero was thrown backwards, stars bursting in front of his eyes and the taste of copper filling his mouth as he clutched at his side, batons gripped tightly in his hands, and tried to rise. Darkblade stood over him, sword lowered. “You will make an excellent knight! My second in command!” He cried, lifting his blade to knight Cat Noir.

 

A zipping noise sounded, and a red yo-yo wrapped around Cat Noir’s waist. He only had a second to tighten his grip on his dual batons before he was being yanked up to the roof, Darkblade yelling a roar beneath him. Cat Noir landed heavily, and grunted when Ladybug wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, worried, and he nodded as he gasped for air.

 

“Give me a minute,” he told her. “That… he… it hurt.” He hissed, doubling over as she searched for a wound. She wasn’t going to find one, the armor was strong but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel pain from attacks. Ladybug suddenly froze.

 

“What are they doing?” She asked, and he looked up to see her looking at a group of knights, climbing up on each other in a human ladder. Below them, one stood with an eerily familiar flag that—-

 

It was like glass shattering and suddenly he remembered.

 

“The flag!” He exclaimed. “If they put it on the building, Darkblade will turn everyone in the city into his knights!”

 

“Is the akuma still in his sword?” Ladybug asked, standing, and Cat Noir hesitated. He’d told them about that at school earlier, hadn’t he? He nodded, and whimpered as pain soared from his jaw and up through his temples. Ladybug immediately put her hands on either side of his face, worry in her deep blue eyes, and he smiled at her.

 

“I’m okay,” he promised, and she frowned.

 

“Tell me that when your mouth isn’t bloody,” she replied, and he shuddered.

 

“Let’s just…” he couldn’t help it. He had to lean over and spit to get rid of the copper taste still gathering in his mouth. Ladybug didn’t say anything, only tensed in worry. “We’ve got to get the sword.” She nodded and smirked at him as she jerked her wrist and her yo-yo snapped back to her hand.

 

“Let’s do this,” she said, and there was that confidence Adrien loved so much. He grinned, not caring that his mouth was bloody, and they both jumped back into the fight with a loud battle cry.

 

***

 

There wasn’t much difference to the battles end than the last time Cat Noir remembered it. The lucky charm had been a wind up ladybug, which she threw into Darkblade’s armor while Cat Noir parried the feint attack Mr D’Argencourt had used against him during training earlier. This made the akuma lose his grip on his sword, and Cat Noir had seized it, throwing it up to Ladybug where she snapped it in two as if it were a twig and released the butterfly. This she caught in her yo-yo, purifying it before releasing it and calling on her Miraculous Cure.

 

He’d had to sit down as warmth flowed over him. Once again her healing magic soothed hurts and healed his wounds, leaving him feeling better than ever. He purred as he watched the ladybugs swarm, resting on his hands and feeling just a little dopey. His stomach growled again, and he sighed. Plagg was probably out of cheese, and he’d been doing a lot of hard work. If he didn’t get at least a second helping at dinner…

 

“Well done partner,” Ladybug teased, her hand appearing in his face to pull him up. He stared at it for a moment before smiling and grabbing it, only to tug her down into his lap so he could hold her. He sniffed her hair, nuzzled her cheek, and purred as he held her.

 

“I have to get back inside,” she warned as they watched Mr D’Argencourt below, the man looking a little confused before heading back towards his home. A medical team met him quickly, and they could tell when he was informed of his akumatized stated because he reacted in a very surprised manner. He allowed himself to be taken care of though, which was good. Adrien liked him.

 

“I’m holding you,” he said in regards to her comment, and she giggled.

 

“I still need to get back. Everyone will be suspicious,” she said, and turned to look at him as her earrings started beeping. “Come with me?” He opened his mouth to say yes, then sighed.

 

“I’m not wearing shoes,” he admitted to her. “My shoes and my over shirt are still in the locker room. I have to go back and get it.” He kissed her, hugging her tightly before letting her go and slowly getting to his feet. He extended his baton so he could lean on it. “I’ll see you later?” He asked, and she smiled at him before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“Later,” she promised, and he couldn’t help the silly grin on his face as he watched her go. He sighed, knowing he sounded love sick and really not caring, before heading back to the school.

 

He snuck back into the locker room, dropping his transformation and tumbling to the floor as exhaustion came upon him like a wave. Plagg bounced down in his lap, groaning.

 

“Why are we so tired?” Adrien asked, grunting as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

 

“You just got over being sick,” Plagg slurred. “And you had a work out, *and* you transformed. How’re you awake?”

 

“I dunno,” Adrien answered, and let his head fall on the bench next to his bag. He let his eyes close, and then jerked when someone pounded on the locker room door and called his name. The sun was lower, his body was sore, and he realized he’d fallen asleep. The door to the locker room opened before he could call out, and Gorilla rushed in, his face pale. He looked at Adrien, his eyes going wide, and Adrien blushed.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, and stared down at the bench. “I think I fell asleep.” Plagg muttered something, crawled into his jeans pocket, and was still. Gorilla only shook his head, his entire body seeming to relax.

 

“Let’s get you home,” he said gently. “Everyone’s worried about you.” Adrien nodded, and slowly got to his feet before realizing he still didn’t have his shoes on. Gorilla only waved him off, grabbing his bag, his towel, and his shoes before jerking his head to the door. “Come on,” he said, and Adrien obeyed.

 

***

 

The next morning Marinette met him in front of the school with a grin and a small yellow box.

 

“Papa made you and Plagg some treats!” She told him, making Nino frown.

 

“What? None for me?” He asked as Adrien accepted the box and made a little cheer at the sight of cheese themed pastries. He immediately grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth.

 

“It’d be a conflict of interest if I brought anything for anyone else,” Marinette said, sticking her nose in the air and giggling. Adrien nodded, sneaking a camembert puff into his bag for Plagg. “Class representative voting is today!” Nino made a face.

 

“I might have to vote for Chloe then,” he groused, then laughed when Marinette made a face and slapped his arm. “I’m kidding!” He cried as Alya made her way down the school stairs and rested her elbow on Marinette’s shoulder.

 

“You’d better be,” she said, and looked very smug. “*I’m* going to be her deputy.” Adrien swallowed and smirked at the feeling of rightness that fell over him.

 

“You’ve got this in the bag,” he said cheerfully, and Marinette blushed.

 

“I hope so,” she said, and pulled a list out of her pocket. “I’ve got so many ideas I want to share with everyone, and they had so many requests that I know we can work with. I hope I get the opportunity to actually do something.”

 

“Well, you’ve already got everyone on board for a bake sale,” Nino reminded her. “And you’ve made an effort to get us an end of year class trip, which is more than Chloe’s ever done. You’re already two steps ahead!” Marinette made a noncommittal noise.

 

“We’ll see,” she said, and Adrien stepped up and wrapped an arm around her. Alya stepped back.

 

“You’re going to do great,” he promised, smiling at her and touching his nose to hers. “Just have confidence in yourself. You can do anything Marinette.” She went a little starry eyed at him, her smile growing, and he kissed her for good luck.

 

The four of them entered the school together, and when Marinette and Alya took the victory for class representative and deputy by a landslide, Nino and Adrien were the loudest to cheer.

 

***

 

Gabriel sighed and relaxed in his bed as Natalie entered his room.

 

“I’m surprised you’re still in here,” she said, her eyes going a little wide as she walked over with a plate of fruit. Nooroo came out of hiding immediately and grabbed a strawberry, making a happy crooning sound as he bit into it.

 

“I feel like I’ve run six marathons in a row,” Gabriel complained, and Nooroo made a noise before swallowing and saying;

 

“I told you. Your magic still needs time to balance. This was too soon! We’re both lucky you didn’t collapse and have a heart attack yesterday!” Gabriel snorted and squinted at Natalie. Without his glasses, she was nothing more than a blur.

 

“How was Adrien this morning?” He asked, and she sat on the side of the bed.

 

“Fine,” she told him. “He ate three helpings at dinner last night and went straight to bed. He was cheerful and healthy when he woke up this morning.”

 

“And Nino?” He asked, and Natalie smiled.

 

“He was excited about something at school this morning. Both of your boys are fine today,” she reported, and Gabriel reached out and took her hand in his.

 

“Our boys,” he muttered, his eyes drooping. Natalie patted his hand gently with her free hand.

 

“Of course,” she said easily. “I managed to get that paperwork you asked for together.” Nooroo paused in his eating, looking up with wide eyes.

 

“Paperwork?” He asked, and gasped. “You’re doing something amazing aren’t you? I can feel it! I like this! This is good!” Gabriel gave the kwami an exasperated look.

 

“It’s necessary,” he corrected, and Nooroo shook his head.

 

“I don’t care! I like this feeling coming from you two! I like when you two are happy like *this*!” He exclaimed, then paused as Natalie swallowed hard. “Oh! Uh-oh,” he whispered, and fled back into his platter of fruit as Natalie rose suddenly and rushed to the bathroom. Gabriel pushed himself up, surprised.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked, worried, and Nooroo peeked out at him from behind a bunch of grapes.

 

“I think she’s sick,” the butterfly kwami whispered. “She felt like she was going to throw up. I don’t like when humans do that. It’s gross.” Gabriel frowned, and when Natalie returned moments later he scooted over in bed and folded down the cover for her.

 

“Back to bed,” he ordered. Natalie frowned at him.

 

“There’s work—“ she started and he waved her off.

 

“It can wait,” he told her, and motioned to the bed. “Sleep with me.” They both froze at that, until a giggle escaped from Natalie and Gabriel felt himself grin sheepishly.

 

“Maybe when I’m feeling better,” Natalie teased, taking off her shoes and climbing into the bed. “Until then, I’ll just share a bed.” She let him wrap his arms around her, both of them sighing as they got comfortable and relaxed. Nooroo watched them, a tiny smile growing on his face.

 

 

 

_End Chapter 10_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early on in this chapter I mentioned that Nooroo was a hermaphrodite. I based this off of information in the Ladybug Wiki. Apparently in some countries Nooroo is considered female (because of the voice actress I'm sure) and others like here in America, Nooroo is considered male. Now the site itself says that Nooroo is genderless, but I felt that with Nooroo's unique position in the show left some room to explore a different avenue. Here's the link to the wiki if you're curious:
> 
> http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Nooroo
> 
> **EDIT**  
> I'm afraid I'm not doing Nooroo's situation justice, as was pointed out in a comment today. While I choose to use the term Hermaphrodite in regards to the kwami, the human term is intersex and it is *NOT* as rare as I originally believed. In Africa this is a normal occurrence where children are born of both sexes and society makes parents feel that they must choose a single sex for their child immediately. This poses an identity problem for children in the future because the parents may choose a sex for their child, and it's actually not the right one. The Transgender community has to deal with enough prejudice as it is, and I am very grateful to AlexSeanchai for pointing out that I need to make some changes here in the notes. I really don't want to make things harder for a community of people who have to deal with things in life that I can't even imagine. If you have anything educational, anything to add about being intersex to help others learn about it, please do. If you've got links that can help us understand it better, share them in the comments and I'll add them here. Nooroo's sexuality isn't addressed a lot in this story but it does open up a gate for conversation and if you want to be part of the discussion I ask that you be respectful about it.  
> Finally, I apologize. I thought I had enough information to discuss Nooroo's sexuality and I was wrong. I didn't have plans to go any deeper than Wayzz's explanation because to be honest I have him with a very limited knowledge on it as well. That really isn't fair to folks who are Intersex so I'm sorry. I'll look into having a better explanation in the future, but the notes are a much easier fix.
> 
> In the meantime, a couple links for those like me who have much to learn:
> 
> https://www.health24.com/Sex/Sexual-diversity/What-is-a-hermaphrodite-20120721
> 
> http://www.rebelcircus.com/blog/people-share-like-hermaphrodite/
> 
> http://mayaposch.blogspot.com/2016/05/lets-talk-about-being-hermaphrodite-and.html
> 
> I will add more if they become available to me. Yes the moment with Nooroo is short, but that doesn't make it any less important.
> 
> **EDIT END**
> 
> Nooroo's choice to use male pronouns when uncomfortable stems from history. In some cultures, being a woman meant you had no rights, you were inferior and weak, and there are small pockets of the world where this is still a problem. So Nooroo chose to tread carefully. Unfortunately, that still has not gone very well for our sweet little kwami, and can make things more difficult. Please note that Trixx wasn't happy about Nooroo using male pronouns. We'll get to the why in the future. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> With that, I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. This was one I struggled with and I'm happier with it now. There's always room for improvement. :D ^^'
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, leave kudos or do you! I'm happy you're here, and I'm always glad to hear from y'all! :D Thanks for taking the time to read and I'll see you all next week!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> Cursing, violence, SPOILERS for Season 2!! It's like two spoilers? I think that's enough though so if you don't watch the show on Netflix or get impatient (like me) and watch it on Youtube and then again when it comes out on Netflix, then you will get some spoilers... ish...  
> Possible trigger warning. Depression is not easy, and it has ups and downs, but always remember that it's okay to not be okay but its not okay to suffer alone. Don't bury it, don't ignore it. You are important and you are amazing. You matter and I'm so glad you're here today. Thanks for being so strong and don't give up.
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> So I got to try camembert for the first time today!! Plagg is officially my spirit animal. Camembert is DELICIOUS! I see now why Plagg sings its praises.
> 
> And finally, thank you all so very much for the comments and kudos last chapter! Thank you for being patient with me too! I've been stressing out with work and my own personal goals lately, and I haven't quite come down from that yet. Anxiety and I are frenemies, and it's been clinging to me like a demented monkey on my back. So that's why it took so long to get back to everyone who commented. It was nice to get your comments though! Really brought a smile to my face. Y'all rock! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! A lot happens, as usual...

Chapter 11: Say Something 

 

 

Saturday morning started early for Nino and Adrien, Nino’s first actual professional photoshoot starting before the sun had even risen which made the boy both nervous and a little cranky.

 

“Four in the morning,” he groused as Adrien forced him up and out of bed. “What kind of monster plans anything at four in the morning?”

 

“Here, here,” cheered Plagg with a yawn as he flopped over Adrien’s shoulder. Wayzz, wide awake and ready to go, only rolled his eyes.

 

“It will be over before you know it,” Adrien promised. “And you did great at the mock shoot last week. Come on! We don’t want to be late okay?” When Nino finally rolled himself off the mattress, Adrien hurried away to a mini fridge he’d asked for at the beginning of the school year, pulling out a wheel of camembert and a plastic container of raspberries. He handed a piece of cheese to Plagg, accepting a small bite when Plagg offered it to him, and opened the plastic container for Wayzz. The turtle kwami smiled and thanked him, taking a couple raspberries and handing one of them to Nino as the darker boy passed by. Nino ate it without thinking, only to close his eyes and hum happily at the taste.

 

“So good,” he said, and went straight to the bathroom as Adrien snickered. Wayzz only smirked, and bit into his own raspberry and gave a happy hum himself.

 

Twenty minutes later they were in the car headed out of Paris city limits. An hour drive to the shoot and an hour drive back, they were in for a ride. Adrien had brought homework, and Nino had brought music, but the two teens fell right back to sleep after ten minutes of driving. Natalie, seated in the front passenger seat, smirked when she saw this and took a picture on her cell phone. Adrien had slumped over in his seat, his head resting on Nino’s shoulder, and Nino had simply rested his head back and over on top of Adrien’s head. They were both out like lights, and when she showed the picture to Gorilla, he’d snorted.

 

“Send me a copy please,” he asked her. “And maybe send one to Tom Dupain-Cheng. He’ll frame it I’m sure.” Natalie couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, and did as he asked before sipping on her ginger mint tea. She’d been feeling nauseas lately, and aside from the one time she’d gotten sick the day before, she’d been perfectly fine. Now, sitting in the car, she still felt a little off but the tea was helping and as long as she had at least had some crackers to nibble on when her stomach had any signs of hunger she was fine.

 

“Gabriel will enjoy this too,” she told him, and Gorilla smirked.

 

“That’s good to hear,” he rumbled, and Natalie gave him an odd look. “He was starting to really distance himself from the kids there for a bit. I was getting worried.” Natalie pursed her lips.

 

“He has a lot of work to do,” she told him. “You know just as well as I do that he’s a busy man.” Gorilla only shrugged and smirked at her.

 

“So… has he proposed to you yet?” He teased, and snickered at her scathing look.

 

“That has never been on the table and you know it,” she told him. “And we’re not in a relationship.”

 

“You practically live at the mansion,” Gorilla told her, glancing at her before giving the road his full attention. “Just accept it. You two are basically married as it is. The gossip columns go nuts every time you two step outside together.”

 

“They’ve been doing that for years,” Natalie said with a wave of her hand, and sipped at her tea again. “And since when did you start reading gossip columns?” Gorilla shrugged again.

 

“I sometimes get a little bored waiting for the boys to get done with their classes or physical training. So I go to a shop down the street and get a coffee and read whatever literature is available. The gossip columns have been the most entertaining of late. Either Ladybug is pregnant with Cat Noir’s child and she’s upset because she doesn’t know how to tell him, or you and Gabriel are making love in the back of a theater.” He shot her a look with a smirk. “That one had pictures.”

 

Natalie sighed, giving him a dirty look. She knew of that particular paper, and had no desire to even acknowledge it. She and Gabriel rarely went out anymore, mostly because all of his work could be done in the office or at the home office, and why go to a theater when your house had two in the basement?

 

Her bosses house.

 

Her bosses house had two theaters in the basement. The mansion was *not* her house.

 

“I wonder who they paid to dress up as me this time?” she muttered, and took another sip of her tea before her stomach growled and she sighed. She set the drink in a cup holder and reached for her purse, gritting her teeth as a wave of nausea hit her at the action. She quickly grabbed her crackers and sat back in her seat, breathing slowly to calm her stomach. It worked, and when she opened her eyes she saw that Gorilla was giving her a worried look.

 

“I’m fine,” she told him. “I was sick yesterday. This is probably just a little bit of that.” He nodded.

 

“Let me know if I should pull over,” he told her easily. “Traffic was light in town so we’ve got time.” Natalie grunted, her hand on her stomach.

 

“Hopefully it won’t come to that,” she told him.

 

Ten minutes later she had him pull over and woke up the boys as she vomited and dry heaved outside of the car. When she got back in, Adrien had grabbed a cold bottle of water from the chest in the trunk for her, and Nino convinced her to lean her seat back. She fell asleep to Adrien gently massaging her head as the boys teased Gorilla about his choice of reading material. Apparently they’d caught him reading gossip columns before, and they knew of the garbage printed there. She woke up when they arrived at the historical grounds for the shoot and allowed Nino and Adrien to worry over her before the photographer arrived… ten minutes late. The sun was only just beginning to rise then, and they hurried to get the prep work done before the morning was over.

 

It was a long shoot, going well past lunch, and to Natalie’s pleasure Nino did a fantastic job.

 

***

 

Nino grinned as Adrien mouthed the words to Jagged’s first album, bobbing his head to the beat as he worked a calculus problem like it was an easy thing. The book he was using wasn’t even issued by their school but was a more advanced one he’d been working out of before he started public school. Adrien was smart, that was for sure, and even though Nino didn’t understand English it was fun to see his bro get into the beat of Jagged’s English music. Normally Adrien was serious, or so filled with some kind of anxiety that it was hard to imagine him relaxed if he wasn’t asleep. Watching the blonde now, Nino decided he liked seeing this side of Adrien over the one worried about Hawkmoth or possible akuma attacks.

 

The car slowed, causing both boys to look up as Gorilla pulled over and Natalie frantically undid her seatbelt. She was pale, her eyes wide, and as soon as the car was stopped she was out, throwing up in the grass by the road.

 

“Is she okay?” Adrien asked, going for his own seatbelt. Gorilla waved him off.

 

“She was sick yesterday,” he replied easily. “Knowing her, she doesn’t want to make a big deal of it.” Adrien frowned as Natalie seemed to finish, the woman leaning on the car with shaking hands.

 

“Does she need anything?” He asked, and Natalie waved him off herself.

 

“I’m fine,” she said, sounding anything but. “I’ll rest when we get home. Gorilla’s already tattled on me to your father.” She sent Gorilla a scathing look, and he only shrugged but didn’t say anything. Nino snickered, then paused when his cellphone dinged at him. Seeing it was Alya he shook his head when Adrien gave him a concerned look.

 

“Alya,” He said, and Adrien gave an absent nod before turning all of his attention back on Natalie. He was offering to get water out of the trunk when Nino pulled up Alya’s message.

 

_Sleepover at Marinette’s tonight. We’re going to talk about Adrien’s ‘nightmares’. You guys better show. My mom is helping me make jambalaya._

 

Nino frowned, looking over at Adrien who was nodding as Natalie said something to him. He replied;

 

_Okay, aside from the whole ‘how am I going to get our parents to agree to us spending the night at a girls house’ thing, how do you expect me to get Adrien to agree to go for this?_

 

He waited a minute, Natalie putting her seatbelt back on so Gorilla could get back on the road. His phone dinged at him again and he sighed at the message.

 

_Way to type a paragraph. Just don’t tell him why he’s coming!_

 

Nino made a face at that one, gaining Adrien’s attention.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, and Nino looked at him a little startled.

 

“The girls want to have a slumber party tonight and apparently we’re invited,” he said, and Natalie turned to frown at him.

 

“That time we let you stay at Marinette’s was because of extenuating circumstances. You’re not going to a slumber party with girls.” Nino’s phone dinged again and he rolled his eyes at the message.

 

“Alya says it’s at Marinette’s house and her parents will be supervising all night,” he told them. His phone dinged again. “Apparently they plan on setting up the living room like last time. No boys allowed in Marinette’s room—“ the phone dinged once more. “And no one leaves without supervision. Tom and Sabine will be sharing floor space with us.” He typed a message back to Alya as Natalie frowned at the information.

 

_I can’t lie to him Alya. Not about this._

 

“I’ll talk to your father when we get home,” Natalie said, sighing and leaning her head back in her seat as her eyes closed. Adrien patted Nino’s arm with the back of his hand, confused and Nino sighed as he scrolled back to the first message. Adrien’s eyes went wide, his face paling, but he nodded.

 

“Okay,” he managed to say. “Yeah. Okay. If Father agrees.” Nino nodded and messaged Alya back.

 

_Waiting for Dad to give the okay. Get back to you when we get home._

 

The rest of the ride was quiet, despite Jagged’s English album playing softly. Adrien clutched at his math book, his face pale as he leaned back in his seat. Natalie fell asleep again, so they didn’t ask for the music to be turned up. She’d been sick twice now, and they really didn’t want to bother her. Nino’s phone dinged again, and Adrien clutched at his book till his knuckles went completely white.

 

_Sabine says she’ll have Sleepy Time tea and Tom’s got that cheese bread baking right now. Marinette made me promise to let Adrien tell us only what he wants to._

 

This text Nino showed to Adrien right away and the blonde shook his head.

 

“I’ll tell them, all of you, everything,” he muttered, then sighed and shook his head. “I need to sleep or something.”

 

“Go ahead,” Nino replied easily. “We’ve got time, and who knows? Maybe the Old man will tell us no to the slumber party.” Adrien snorted.

 

“I’m not that lucky.” He muttered.

 

Later, Nino would have to agree when they were surprised to find that Gabriel agreed to let them go to the slumber party. Apparently their father had work he needed to do overnight to wrap up some issues with his company’s newest hires and he finally had everything he needed to press forward. He made Natalie rest and promise to see a doctor on Monday, and made both teens swear to be on their best behavior.

 

As they gathered their belongings, Plagg purring loud enough to be heard even in the bathroom as Nino gathered toiletries, Wayzz flew about nervously.

 

“Don’t say anything you don’t want to,” he advised. “If you start feeling uncomfortable, stop. This is ultimately your choice and you don’t have to give details if you don’t want to. Marcus would tell you the same.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t see Marcus for another week,” Adrien said unhappily. “We pushed back our meeting because of this photo shoot.”

 

“The fact that he was willing to do so shows how much progress you have been making,” Wayzz said gently, flying over and around so that he was face to face with the blonde. “You’re getting better Adrien, but do not push yourself unnecessarily. Trixx may be impatient but he does not have the right to make you speak of things that still haunt you. No one has that right.” Adrien smiled gently at the turtle kwami, closing his eyes when Wayzz flew closer to give him a head bunt.

 

“Thank you Wayzz,” he said softly, and Wayzz nodded before turning his attention to Plagg.

 

“Same goes for you,” he said, not unkindly. “You and Tikki had to live through Adrien’s memories as well. I do not know how much you saw, but I know what overflowed into me, and I remember the aftermath. You can make us stop at anytime if you need us too. Or we can leave the room, it’s up to you.” Plagg only shook his bulbous head.

 

“I stay with Adrien,” he said firmly. “I’m not leaving him. You can’t *make* me.” Wayzz only nodded, understanding.

 

“Of course Plagg,” he said gently. “I would never ask such a thing of you.” Plagg only gave a vague nod, his purring coming to a halt as he nuzzled Adrien’s jaw and clung to his chosen. Adrien nuzzled back as best he could and let Nino take over packing their bags.

 

***

 

Tikki was a nervous wreck when they arrived. The ladybug kwami was pacing in the air, twisting her hands around as she moved and leaving nervous tension in everyone else. Trixx, having tried and finally given up on calming her, cheered when Nino and Adrien arrived. Sabine and Tom stopped setting up the table, Alya’s jambalaya heating on the stove. It made the air smell spicy and Nino found he liked it. Marinette and Alya greeted them cheerfully, while Plagg escaped Adrien’s shirt and tackled Tikki in midair. The two kwami tumbled through the air, only stopping before they ran into the bay windows and floated down to the floor to nuzzle each other while clinging tightly. Wayzz freed himself from Nino’s pocket and shuddered.

 

“They are very stressed,” he reported and Sabine nodded.

 

“I have tea for them,” she said gently and Wayzz nodded as Trixx took to the air and flew close to Alya.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Tikki like this,” Trixx admitted, and Wayzz sighed.

 

“I have,” he said, unhappy. “It was before Joan of Arc went to face the Burgundian assault at Compiegne. She was worried. She kept telling us that she felt something wasn’t right, but we didn’t listen. It was nearly a decade before we were able to retrieve the earrings after Joan was killed. Tikki was heart broken.” Trixx didn’t have anything to say to that, and a heavy uncomfortable silence filled the living room. Marinette was the first to move. She walked over to Tikki and Plagg, lifting the two kwami up and holding them close.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” she said gently. “We’re just talking tonight. It’s going to be fine.” Tikki and Plagg remained silent and Marinette looked at her parents. “Should we go ahead and eat?” She asked, and Tom smiled gently.

 

“I think that’s a great idea sweets,” he said, and motioned everyone else to sit at the table. Adrien did as he was told, sitting down and allowing Sabine to set a bowl of jambalaya in front of him. When everyone was served, he watched as they dug in. Marinette was seated on one side of him, Nino on the other, so he couldn’t just get up and leave so he picked up his spoon and pushed the food around absently. He wasn’t hungry. His stomach was leaden and anxiety was making him uncomfortable as the time passed. By the time Tom offered up dessert, Adrien’s hands were shaking.

 

It was Sabine who finally noticed he hadn’t eaten anything, and when she gave him a worried look he forced a smile on his face.

 

“I’m okay,” he lied, and again everyone went quiet. Tikki and Plagg shared a concerned look, and flew to him. They both nuzzled his face, neither of them speaking, and he took comfort from them. Trixx watched, a little stunned.

 

“Is it really *that* bad?” Alya asked. “I mean, we can wait—“

 

“No,” Adrien muttered, staring down at his bowl of cold jambalaya without really seeing it. “If we don’t talk about it now, I’ll never say anything. Let’s just… let’s just start with the akuma fights. What I can remember anyway.” Alya nodded at him, her face serious as she jumped up and hurried to her backpack which was sitting by the TV. She pulled out a pen and a notebook. Tom stood then, motioning for the others to do so as well.

 

“We can eat dessert later,” he said gently. “Let’s go sit on the couch. It will be more comfortable.” Adrien nodded, and did as he was told as Sabine put a kettle on the stove to heat up water for tea.

 

Marinette sat next to Adrien, and he was grateful as she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up close. She brought him comfort, and he wrapped an arm around her in return while he held Plagg and Tikki in his other hand. The kwami were tense, shuddering occasionally and seeking comfort in each other. When Wayzz offered to join them, they shook their heads and turned away. The turtle kwami only nodded his head, accepting their decision, and joined Nino who sat next to Alya at the end of the couch opposite Adrien and Marinette. Tom and Sabine sat between the teens, and waited as Adrien took a deep breath and finally started talking.

 

He told them about the differences in the akuma battles already fought. How Marinette had never broken her leg before, how Alix had become an akuma and how he and Marinette had never dated before. This confused Sabine, Tom and Alya, but Nino was the one to wave them off.

 

“He’s nervous,” Nino said softly. “He’s telling it a little weird. Just… be patient.” Adrien gave him a grateful nod, and pressed on. He told them of all the akuma he and Ladybug had fought the first time, and when he started talking about Mr Mime, Alya started scribbling down information as fast as she could in her notebook. He remembered the Eiffel Tower being knocked down, but he couldn’t remember how the akuma came to be. Fortunately, Alya wasn’t worried about that too much and only motioned for him to continue. So he told them about Princess Fragrance, again not really knowing how the akuma was made, only that she was Rose and she had a fixation on a prince who was visiting and staying at the Grande Paris Hotel.

 

“Two guesses who started that one,” Alya muttered, and Nino shushed her. Adrien sighed as he thought about it and nodded.

 

“Probably,” he muttered. Marinette just gave him a squeeze.

 

“We’ll keep an eye out for Rose then,” she told him, and he couldn’t help the grateful smile he gave her. He pressed on, describing more akuma, Animan, Simon Says, Pixelator, Guitar Villain, Kung Food, Gamer, Reflekta, Puppeteer, and then even more, and ignored how pale Sabine became as he continued. He had to take a minute when the kettle whistled and he realized he’d gone through all of the akuma from his first year and was now about to talk about the second year after Marinette’s birthday. He had to take deep breaths then, even as Sabine returned and nodded for him to continue.

 

“They got worse,” he said, clinging to Marinette tighter and only releasing her when she squeaked. “I don’t… I don’t know what happened but the akuma started getting more powerful after that. Hawkmoth… he started doing something different. It was harder for Ladybug to cure everything… took more out of her.” He was staring at the wood floors, not really seeing them. “Max was the first to die.” He could see horror on Sabine and Tom’s faces, shock on Alya’s, but he pressed on. “Hawkmoth akumatized a robot Max had made. It… it went wrong and killed Max when he tried to talk it out of killing all humans with machines. The Miraculous cure… couldn’t bring him back.” He had to stop for a second, grounding himself, and he closed his eyes before continuing.

 

“Kim died a few months later. The akuma controlled water. When we tried to save him, it drowned him so no one could take him from it,” he told them. “There were other Akuma’s and one… one of them attacked at the bakery. It… it almost stole Ladybug’s earrings, and there was a show being aired here that day. All of Paris saw Sabine…” He had to stop. He *had* to, and Tikki crooned at him with large sad eyes as Plagg purred and looked up at him. “She didn’t die,” he managed to say. “But she was injured really bad and… we couldn’t *help*.” Marinette started rubbing his back, her eyes large.

 

“We decided to focus on stopping Hawkmoth then,” Adrien continued. “I… I talked her into it. Well… it wasn’t that hard, she agreed. At the time… we didn’t know each other behind the mask so… I didn’t know… We quit focusing on school and our futures and put all of our energy into finding Hawkmoth. We graduated, bottom of our class, and I don’t remember the graduation really. Just… we were there. After that, she moved out and told her family she was going to America and I spent the majority of my time as Cat Noir. Neither of us worked, we didn’t have time for it, so I… I gave her money and when my father and I… We fell apart… I moved out.” He hesitated, opening his mouth to speak and unable to say anything. Plagg yowled, and he jerked.

 

“Alya died,” he said, and refused to focus on that. Refused to go into details. “Ivan died trying to save Mylene. She died with him. The akuma were more powerful, less human more… something else. Juleka and Rose died together. Nathaniel died because an akuma was jealous of him. Alix died trying to protect her mother. I… found them all. Had to…” he shook his head. “We kept searching. Kept looking and… when we were twenty-four he tricked us. Made a powerful akuma who…”

 

“Stop,” Tikki begged, her voice barely above a whisper. Adrien ignored her.

 

“It… fought us all over Paris, baited us to Hawkmoth,” he said, and Tikki rose up, her eyes wide and filling with tears.

 

“Please!” She begged, but he had to finish what he’d started.

 

“It had a katana. It came from behind, out of shadows and—“

 

“I SAID STOP!”

 

Tikki’s screech pierced the air, pink lightening dancing across her body as she curled in on herself. A loud hum filled the air and Adrien ducked down over Marinette as all of the bulbs in the house grew bright and exploded. Tikki was sobbing, loud and painful as she called Marinette’s name over and over. Adrien could hear Tom cursing, moving to find a flash light and Alya brought up the one on her phone to guide him. Sabine was saying something, Nino was trying to calm them all, and Marinette was clinging to him tightly.

 

“Marinette died,” he heard himself say. “Hawkmoth combined the miraculous’s. The Being came, sent us back. We’re here. That’s all.”

 

He wasn’t making sense, hadn’t been making sense, but then he wasn’t feeling right either. He was shaking and he felt utterly detached from everything even as Marinette shushed him and moved so that she could rub his back.

 

“There’s more to it than that,” he heard Trixx say. “But you can’t tell us, can you?” Tikki and Plagg suddenly went very quiet.

 

“No,” he heard himself answer, and there were other voices answering with him. Nino cursed and suddenly Wayzz was in front of him, patting his forehead.

 

“Go to sleep Adrien,” the turtle kwami said gently as he glowed green. “That’s more than enough.” Tikki was sobbing again, Plagg was wailing, and darkness took Adrien before he could even make sense of it all.

 

***

 

Alya was shaking as Tom and Nino helped Marinette with Adrien. The blonde was pale, unconscious as the three tried to get him into a more comfortable position on the couch. Sabine was shaking also, even as she hurried to fetch a pillow and a blanket, her face very pale as she hurried about the room with purpose.

 

“Trixx,” Alya whispered, clutching her notebook and her pen close to her chest. She’d struggled with writing after Adrien had mentioned Max’s death. “Trixx, we shouldn’t have—“

 

“Someone needed to,” Trixx told her, purple eyes narrowed. “We need truth, we need information, and he’s got millennia of it. His magic isn’t his.” Everyone went quiet then, but Alya could still hear Tikki and Plagg crying. Wayzz stilled in the air from his place at Nino’s shoulder.

 

“That,” he growled, low and dangerous. “Is *enough* Trixx.” Trixx snorted and turned away, but he drooped in midair as he did so.

 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “The Being… They sent him back. Started everything over from the beginning didn’t they?”

 

“As much as They could,” Wayzz confirmed. He nodded at Adrien as Sabine bit her lower lip and moved closer to drape a blanket over the teen. “He has been through much because of what They did. He is thirteen and that… place… was terrible. It was *not* his fault, and hopefully that time will be nothing but a bad dream for him someday.”

 

“Marinette,” Tikki sobbed, and Alya watched as her best friend held the little red kwami close and shushed her gently. Marinette and Nino were pale, both of them looking exhausted. Trixx watched on sadly as Sabine said something to Tom who nodded.

 

“Hopefully just a bad dream for them too,” he muttered, and Tom forced a smile.

 

“I think it might be time for a movie, some cake and some calming tea while I set up the room for sleep,” he said gently. Nino, looking ready to sleep standing up, nodded.

 

“That sounds amazing,” he said, then gave Alya a look she couldn’t read before walking over and hugging her tight. He didn’t say anything, just held her. She dropped her pen and notebook, buried her head in his shoulder, and clung to him.

 

***

 

Adrien awoke in the middle of the night with a loud shout, standing up on the couch and immediately transforming into Cat Noir without another word. Startled, they all woke up and he stared around the room with wild eyes before sinking down into a crouch with his clawed hands buried in his hair as he began hyperventilating. Tom was up first, making an impressive leap over Marinette and Alya to Adrien’s side and lifting the teen up as if he weighed nothing. He carried Cat Noir out of the room and down the stairs. Sabine watched him go, standing and moving to the kitchen as she put the kettle back on the stove and turned on a camping kerosene lantern on the table since all the lights were still out. Nino sat up slowly, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked around.

 

“What happened?” He asked as Wayzz flew up and looked out the open living room door.

 

“Adrien woke up,” the turtle kwami stated gently. “I can go check on him—“

 

“Just stay here,” Sabine called from the kitchen as Marinette and Alya sat up. “Tom has everything under control.”

 

“Mama,” Marinette said, looking worried as Tikki whimpered in her hands. “Mama can I go? Please?” Sabine shook her head.

 

“Let your father handle this,” she said gently, before looking over at the teens and smiling softly. “Once Adrien’s calmed down, I’ll give him some tea and the four of you can go back to sleep.” Tikki made a strange sound, something between a growl and a chirp, and took off after Adrien and Tom. They all watched, their eyes wide, and Trixx shook himself as he floated up from the sheets near Alya and moved closer to Wayzz.

 

“Please tell me you know where Duusu is,” he said softly, and when Wayzz shook his head the fox kwami shuddered. “Can you calm her?” Wayzz gave Trixx a bland look.

 

“Have I managed to calm you?” He asked, and Trixx sighed before floating back over to Alya.

 

“No,” he muttered, and ducked back into the sheets without another word. At the odd looks the others threw at Wayzz, Nino sighed.

 

“Wayzz is an empath for kwami,” he said gently. “It’s one of the gifts he’s shared with me and he can sense what the others are feeling.” He reached up and ran a finger over Wayzz’s head, the turtle kwami leaning into the touch. “He can usually calm the others, but Tikki and Plagg are… a little intense right now.” Sabine looked worried, her eyes growing wide.

 

“Are you okay then dear?” She asked, making as if to move to his side and hesitating. He nodded.

 

“Master Fu and Wayzz have been teaching me how to block out the more powerful emotions so they don’t bother me as much,” he admitted, and Alya suddenly looked relieved. “I mean, I can still tell they’re upset, but it doesn’t make me feel the same way. They’re not mad right now, just scared and upset.”

 

“Scared?” Alya asked, and Marinette hugged herself.

 

“Last time we tried to find out something about that time… Adrien tried to kill himself,” she whispered, and something clattered in the kitchen. They looked up to see Sabine hurriedly putting something in the sink before rushing out of the room.

 

“Stay here!” She ordered as she ran down the stairs. Alya swallowed hard and covered her face with her hands.

 

“I never should have pried,” she moaned, and both Marinette and Nino wrapped their arms around her.

 

“He was in a trance,” Nino said hurriedly. “He wasn’t really on board and it was way worse. Trust me!”

 

“How could it have possibly been worse?” Alya asked, looking at him and feeling horrified.

 

“He became trapped in the memories,” Wayzz said quietly, and Alya looked at the kwami with wide eyes. “He was trapped there for hours, reliving it all with Tikki and Plagg trapped with him though I don’t think he’s ever realized that. He was not… He’s in a better place here and he was able to skip things he didn’t want to talk about.” He hesitated, then sighed and hugged himself as he moved over to Nino and sat on the teens shoulder. “I was able to see some of that time then. It was terrible Alya. I did tell him he did not have to say anything if he did not want to.”

 

“He’s stubborn,” Marinette said with a sniffle. “We’ll have to keep an eye on him. I should have made him stop.” They sat in silence until the kettle started whistling, and Marinette stood to turn off the stove. She moved the kettle from the hot eye and went to the doorway, peering out. She backed away a moment later as they heard footsteps, and then Sabine and Tom were coming back up the stairs with Adrien between them. He looked exhausted, but he wasn’t transformed anymore. Plagg was lying on the blonde’s shoulder, and Tikki was hovering anxiously like a giant red bee around their heads. Sabine rushed into the room as Tom guided Adrien back in. He led Adrien over to Nino and Alya as Marinette followed close behind, and had him sit.

 

“We’re bringing you tea,” Tom said gently, bumping his forehead against Adrien’s and gaining a shuddering sigh from the teen. “Stay here, don’t worry about anything.” Adrien gave a weak nod, and when Tom stepped away Marinette took his place and hugged Adrien tight. She nuzzled his cheek and he clung to her, then Alya and Nino when they shifted closer to him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alya whispered after a few minutes and Adrien shook his head.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m okay.” They weren’t really sure if he was talking to Alya or himself at that point.

 

***

 

They found out *after* Adrien had drunk a full mug of tea that it had catnip in it, and only because Plagg had gone sniffing with a strange look in his eye. He’d found a couple tea packets on the table, sniffed at one, licked it, then pounced on it. His eyes had gone fully dilated at that point as he rolled in the packets and held them with his front paws while scratching at them with his back and making a strange purring sound. Tikki had gone to him, scolding him, only to pause when she saw the tea bags. When she’d asked for the ingredients list, that was when they’d found that catnip was one of the ingredients and Adrien had made a defeated noise.

 

“Guys, I’m going to get weird,” he’d slurred then, his empty mug in his lap and his eyes dropping. Alya had tensed.

 

“How weird?” She asked, and Adrien had only purred in reply before completely relaxing against Marinette.

 

He was still purring, thirty minutes later as he lay limp on the floor with his head in Marinette’s lap. He was drooling, rubbing his face against her thighs, and otherwise unresponsive except to giggle randomly for no reason. Sabine was horrified, trying to get rid of the tea packets but Plagg had made a pile for himself out of them on the table and would jump out at her with a tiny war cry before giggling madly and burying himself back in them.

 

“Has… has this happened before?” Sabine asked as she backed away from the kitchen table and turned. Plagg cackled loudly and the teabags shook around him. Tikki sighed.

 

“Yes,” she admitted. “During… *that* time. It was an accident. They fell through a skylight as Cat Noir into a factory full of catnip. Ladybug had to dig them out and they were useless for days.” She sighed again. “I saw everything from Adrien’s perspective, so I don’t really recall much about those days. Just that they somehow made it home and thought *everything* was funny.”

 

“So… they were high?” Alya asked, looking a little stunned. Tikki nodded and crossed her arms.

 

“Plagg’s had to deal with this with previous chosen too,” she admitted. “He had one that he didn’t like, so he revealed really early on that catnip could affect them both. That particular chosen decided he liked being high on catnip and would stay that way for days on end. My chosen helped me steal Plagg’s ring back while that man was too high to do anything about it. Plagg was a nightmare though. His humans tend to slow down, but he gets really hyper.”

 

As she said this, Plagg gave a triumphant shout and leapt out of his tea packets again, this time landing on Sabine’s shoulder and making her jump with a shriek of surprise that had him cackling loudly again. Adrien curled up on himself, laughing until Marinette started petting his head and he calmed with a hum that ended in a stuttering purr. Tom frowned.

 

“I think we should make sure to keep catnip *away* from Adrien,” he said and Tikki nodded.

 

“He doesn’t like how it makes him feel,” she added, sounding a little odd. “He’s never liked how any drugs made him feel.” Nino nodded at that.

 

“Good to know,” he said, looking exhausted. “So what do we do now?” Tikki shrugged as Wayzz and Trixx quickly flew to the table and plucked up the tea packets before Plagg could return to them. Plagg didn’t even seem to notice, too busy kneading at Sabine’s shoulder and purring as he rubbed his face in her shirt. He was now starting to drool himself.

 

“They have to sleep it off,” she admitted, flying over to Plagg and sighing when he caught sight of her and leapt at her. He knocked her down into the pile of blankets Tom and Sabine had placed on the floor for the makeshift bedding. “Plagg…” she whined. “You’re drooling again.” Plagg only giggled at her and nuzzled her face.

 

“You smell pretty,” he crooned and Tikki patted his head.

 

“Thank you love,” she told him, and grunted as she tried to get both him and herself air born. “Come on. Sleep!”

 

“Nooo!” Plagg whined at her. “Don’ wanna!” Trixx just sighed from his place over the kitchen sink where he and Wayzz had dumped the tea packets.

 

“We’re going to be up all night aren’t we?” He moaned and Wayzz sighed.

 

“At least it’s *just* catnip,” he muttered, and Trixx gave him a wide eyed look.

 

“Just?” He asked, and Wayzz shook his head but didn’t answer.

 

***

 

Adrien blinked awake slowly, sitting up and looking around bleary eyed. Somehow the others were all able to sleep, curled up in odd spots in the living room. Marinette was propped up against the couch, her fingers having been tangled in Adrien’s hair as he sprawled over her lap like a giant cat. Nino had, at some point, sat down on the couch and flopped over on it as he slept. Alya slept on the floor near Nino’s feet and Tom and Sabine had curled up together near Marinette and Adrien. Tom’s arms were wrapped around Sabine, and Sabine had put an arm out to rest on Adrien’s arm. The kwami, minus Trixx who was curled up with Alya, were in a pile near Marinette’s head on the couch, curled around Plagg who slept on his back and snored as drool leaked out of the side of his mouth.

 

Adrien watched him, feeling a little strange, and let his eyes roam around the room. The bulbs in all of the lights were broken, but the glass had apparently been cleaned up at some point. There was a kerosene lamp on the table but the sun was getting further up in the sky so he doubted it would be necessary now. He pushed himself up to his feet, some tantalizing smell urging him to the kitchen. There, on the counter, he found the cheese bread Nino had told him about the day before still sitting out. It was a little stale now, but he picked it up and ate it anyway. He was starving, as if he hadn’t eaten the night before and—

 

He paused mid bite into the bread as memories of the night before came flooding back. He’d tried to tell them about *that* time, and now anxiety filled him as he tried to figure out if he’d made any sense or if… or if they were mad. He forced himself to keep eating with a shudder, trying not to worry about it. They’d have questions, sure, and he’d do his best to answer but…

 

But he really didn’t want to.

 

As much as he needed them to know, to understand maybe just a little of what that future was like he really didn’t want to focus on it. Marcus had spent so much time coaching him on how to deal and—

 

Again he paused, putting down the bread and feeling around in his back pocket. He came back with the mole skin notebook Marcus had given him back in January and he frowned at it before looking around. There was a pen lying on the floor near Tom, and he moved and picked it up. Quietly, so as to not wake anyone, he sat down at the table and started writing.

 

Writing his feelings forced him to face them, and as uncomfortable as it made him to do so he pressed on. Avoiding how he felt always took him to a dark place, and he didn’t want to go back to that. This time, this place… he liked it. The world was changing from what he remembered and even his father was starting to be the kind of man he’d always needed him to be. He didn’t want to lose that, so he pressed on.

 

It was when his wrist started hurting that he looked up and saw Alya’s notebook lying on the floor. He stared at it for a long moment, then got up and picked it up. Bringing it back to the table he looked through her notes. He had to admit that even as young as thirteen, Alya was good with catching details and capturing important information. She’d jotted down almost everything he’d told them about the akumas that he could remember. She’d gotten to Befana and stopped taking full notes there apparently, and he was okay with that. After Befana, everything had changed with Hawkmoth and the future had gotten so much worse. Still, Alya had taken a few little notes when he’d talked about the rest of the future. Who died, maybe not when or how, but who and in the order he’d mentioned them. A little note mentioned he wasn’t making sense, but had a scribble over it as if she had tried to get rid of the comment she’d written down. There were questions marks at the bottom of one page, and at the top of the next she’d written the question;

 

_What happened to Nino???_

 

Adrien pressed his lips together, leaned over the notebook, and wrote down;

 

_He lived._

 

He didn’t write down any more than that, not feeling up to getting into that story. There was too much about that future that was just wrong, and what had happened to Nino had never been right. He’d lived, but it was lonely an—

 

“Hey, put that away.”

 

Nino’s voice made Adrien look up and he saw the darker teen leaning on the table looking exhausted but otherwise fine. Nino pulled Alya’s notebook away, closing it and setting it aside before taking the pen as well. When he saw the moleskin notebook he paused, then smiled.

 

“Good job brother,” he said gently, and patted Adrien on the shoulder. “How are you feeling?” Adrien paused, thinking about it, and shuddered.

 

“Raw,” he replied. “Nervous. Anxious. I think I want to throw up.” He looked at Nino and frowned. “I ate stale bread.” Nino cringed.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Don’t tell Tom that.” He smiled, to show he was teasing, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile back. “Wanna come back to bed?” The smile dropped and Adrien looked back at the mess of blankets and people in the living room before shaking his head.

 

“No,” he said. “I just… I think I’m good for right now.” Nino nodded, looking a little sad.

 

“We shouldn’t have asked you to talk about all of that,” he said, and Adrien shook his head.

 

“It’s fine,” he stated, even as his hands started shaking. He clenched them into fists and pulled them off the table. “It’s… Alya’s right. We… we need the information.” He hesitated. “Marinette’s parents… needed to know…” His voice lost its strength, and he stared at the table as his eyes burned and his chest ached. A moment later, Nino wrapped arms around him and held him without saying anything. Adrien just clung to him, and let himself cry.

 

Sabine woke up ten minutes later to the two crying at the table, shaking as they clung to each other for support.

 

***

 

Gorilla came for them around lunch, and by then Adrien and Nino had helped replace all the bulbs that had exploded the night before. Marinette had stayed close to Alya, who didn’t really talk once she woke up and appeared upset every time she looked at Adrien. Adrien wasn’t sure if it was because of what he’d said the night before or if she was mad that he hadn’t been able to save her in that time.

 

It ended up that he was wrong on both counts as he and Nino put their bags in the trunk of the car and moved to get into the backseat. Tom and Sabine were talking softly to Gorilla by the bakery front doors, the store closed for the day, and Marinette and Alya were seeing the boys off. Adrien held Marinette a little longer than he really needed to, and he paused when he looked at Alya. The red head looked sad, her lower lip trembling as she released Nino to look at him, and he was shocked when she threw her arms around him and sobbed;

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Floored, he didn’t really know what to do except wrap his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. He looked at Nino and Marinette with wide eyes and they both appeared to hesitate.

 

“I shouldn’t have pried. I’m so sorry!” Alya continued, and Adrien sighed before resting his own head on her shoulder.

 

“It’s okay,” he promised. “I mean, things are different now so… it’ll be okay.” Alya just shook her head and clung to him and he sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,” he muttered bitterly, and she stiffened before pulling back and staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“What?” She asked, and he shrank away from her.

 

“That’s why you’re upset… right?” He asked, and she stared at him with dawning horror as Marinette shook her head.

 

“Adrien, no,” the smaller girl said, and Alya shook her head.

 

“Why would you think *that’s* why I’m upset?” She cried, loud enough to get the adults to stop talking and look over at them. Adrien, shocked, looked between her and Nino before looking to Marinette for help.

 

“NO!” Alya shouted, and now she looked angry. “I’m upset because… That was a terrible experience! I made you go through all of that and dig up stuff I bet you haven’t even told Nino!” She motioned at the darker boy who cringed and said;

 

“He didn’t have to.”

 

“EXACTLY!” Alya cried, her voice rising and Adrien made halting motions with his hands. “I should have just left it alone! I shouldn’t have forced you to relive all of that! I’m mad at ME! YOU didn’t DO anything WRONG!” She stood before him, fists clenched at her sides as she panted and fought back her own tears. He stared at her, tense and shaking his head before backing away and climbing into the car.

 

He shut down.

 

He could hear Nino talking to someone, could hear other voices talking but none of it really made any sense. He didn’t feel right, his chest too tight and his shoulders aching. He felt when Nino got into the car, when Gorilla climbed in, and registered that the engine was started but that was it. In that future, he’d failed. Everyone had fallen apart. Almost everyone had died, and Alya was wrong. Marcus was wrong. It *was* his fault. He hadn’t been fast enough. Hadn’t been enough at all. Marinette had *died*, and he’d never even known that it was her until the transformation dropped because she was— And now he’d made Alya feel bad, like it was her fault or something and—

 

“Adrien.”

 

His father’s voice was calm in the storm he was caught up in, breaking through the chaos and pulling him out. He blinked and found that the car was stopped in front of the mansion, his door open and his father kneeling beside him. No one else was around, it was just him and his father, and Gabriel had a hand on his knee.

 

“It’s time to come inside Adrien,” Gabriel said gently, and Adrien stared at him.

 

“I screwed up,” he heard himself say, and Gabriel only stood and reached over him to unbuckle the seat belt.

 

“That’s okay,” Gabriel said, and Adrien shook his head.

 

“No…” he said, and his father’s hand on his cheek made him stop and look to see his father looking down at him. Adrien had always considered his father a giant, the man always above him and powerful. A force to be reckoned with, unyielding like stone… until after Natalie had died and he’d seemed to shrivel away. Now his father stood over him, reaching into the car and hugging him tightly and firmly saying;

 

“You have done *nothing* wrong.”

 

His father was real, holding onto him and grounding him, and he clung to him. He was warm, he was breathing, and he was impressively strong as he pulled Adrien out of the car and set him on his feet. Adrien stared up at his father, who frowned at the car and shut the door before guiding Adrien to the steps of the house. They didn’t say anything else, and the foyer was empty. Adrien blinked, feeling confusion.

 

“Where’s Nino?” He asked, and his father looked at him.

 

“He’s with Natalie,” Gabriel replied gently. “Come with me. Tom said you didn’t sleep well last night.” Adrien didn’t know what to say to that, his mind focusing on climbing the stairs to the second floor and nothing else. They were in his room before he knew it, and his father had him sit down on the side of his bed.

 

Gabriel helped him get his shoes off, helped him get under the blankets, and then sat down next to Adrien on the bed and let the teen curl up almost in his lap. They sat in silence for a long time, Adrien staring at his windows. Ladybug swooped past on her yo-yo at one point, and his father stiffened at the sight, but Adrien didn’t really react. He couldn’t, this had to be some weird dream and he didn’t really want to wake up just yet. He relaxed, his eyes drifting shut before he would snap them back open and just stare outside. When his father started running fingers through his hair he had to admit defeat, and his eyes fell shut one last time as he drifted off.

 

***

 

Nino was alone when he stepped out of the car on Monday, pulling his messenger bag over his shoulder and sighing as he shut the door behind him. Alya was sitting on the steps to the school, her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. He moved to her side, sitting down beside her and waiting.

 

“Does he hate me?” She finally asked after a few minutes. Nino put a hand on her back, rubbing up and down.

 

“No,” he answered. “You’re like, the last person he could ever hate.” Alya gave him a dirty look and he smiled at her. “Seriously. This was all… it was hard on him.” She looked worried.

 

“Is he okay?” She asked, and he nodded.

 

“Good days and bad days,” he muttered, leaning into her. She released her legs and wrapped an arm around him. “Mom called Marcus, Adrien’s meeting with him today. He was… Adrien was doing what he was supposed to when things get bad for him. That’s more than he used to so… I think he’ll be okay. This was bound to happen sooner or later.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Trixx’s voice came, and the two teens looked down to see the fox kwami between them. His purple eyes were sad and he was twisting his tiny hands together. “I was the one who pushed Alya to find out more. I *hate* being kept in the dark. The Order used to do that to us so much.”

 

“They did it to protect you,” Wayzz countered, sneaking out of Nino’s bag to face Trixx. “Sometimes there were things that were better left unsaid.” Trixx frowned, then sighed and nodded.

 

“I think I understand that now,” he muttered, and Wayzz shook his head.

 

“Nino is right,” he said, gaining a look of surprise from the fox kwami. “This was going to happen sooner or later. And you were both right that we needed to have a better idea about possible akuma attacks. That was a burden Adrien shouldn’t have had to carry by himself. He needs to know he can rely on us to help him.” He hesitated, and pressed on. “I think… I think there is so much he hasn’t talked about yet, hasn’t allowed himself to face yet, that when we started asking questions it all just… spilled out.”

 

“Maybe we should have given him more time,” Alya said softly. “Given him more of a heads up?” Nino shrugged.

 

“I don’t really think more time would have made a difference,” he admitted. “Knowing Adrien, he would have worried about it and made himself an even bigger ball of anxiety over it all.” He sighed, sitting back and looked around.

 

“Hey, is Marinette coming today?” He asked, and Alya sighed before pulling out her phone and sending a text. Her phone made a cute little trilling noise when she got a message back and she smiled.

 

“She’s coming,” she said. “Apparently Tikki got a call from Plagg this morning.” Wayzz grimaced.

 

“Ah,” he said. “I was wondering what he was doing by Adrien’s phone.”

 

“Adrien slept in today,” Nino explained when Alya gave him an odd look. “And Plagg was messing with his phone while I was getting dressed. I’d figured he was just playing sudoku or something.”

 

“Plagg plays sudoku?” Alya asked, looking a little surprised. Nino nodded.

 

“He also plays Plague Inc,” he told her, grinning a little. “It’s a little weird when he does because he starts getting a little too happy when his plagues start destroying all human life. He likes the Santa’s Little Helper scenario the best. He keeps naming the virus Chloe or Hawkmoth. Says that it’s the only time they’ll actually do something good for all of humanity.” Alya snorted at that, unable to stop a giggle from escaping.

 

“I like the Science denial scenario myself,” Wayzz admitted. At Trixx’s confused look the turtle kwami grinned. “You should check it out. We’ve even got Tikki playing it now.” Trixx just gave him a strange look and floated a little closer to Alya.

 

“Maybe later,” he hedged, and Wayzz frowned.

 

“Adrien will be fine,” he said, and Trixx bore teeth at him.

 

“You can’t know that,” he hissed. “You only know how kwami feel, you can’t determine how humans are feeling! That’s Nooroo’s gift!”

 

“I can’t *feel* what the humans are feeling,” Wayzz corrected. “But I can sometimes tell based on experience how humans are doing. Adrien is hurting, but he’s going to be fine. He’ll be okay.” Nino wrapped an arm around Alya but said nothing as Trixx glared at Wayzz.

 

“You can’t know that,” he repeated, and Wayzz glared back.

 

“Do not destroy yourself over this,” the turtle kwami warned. “You give yourself too much credit if you think you are the reason he is hurting. He *must* come to terms with the fact that *that* future occurred. That time is not repeating as it did, and that none of it was *his* fault.”

 

“But should we have really forced him to talk to us?” Alya asked, and Wayzz sighed.

 

“Maybe it was too soon,” he admitted. “But Adrien has support now, something he didn’t really have before. We must be available to him, supportive.” He looked up at Alya. “You must *not* blame yourself. He does not… he seems to blame himself too often as it is.”

 

“Just be there when he comes back,” Nino urged. “Don’t beat yourself up over this, he won’t like that.”

 

“I’m really sorry,” Alya whispered, wrapping both her arms around Nino and hugging him. He held her and didn’t let go until Marinette arrived and flung herself at them. They went to class together, subdued and quiet, and remained huddled together the rest of the day.

 

***

 

Adrien sat in front of the faux runway in his fathers office and stared at the three outfits on dummies in front of him. Jagged Stone was performing in Paris in a month, and he’d had a sudden change of mind on three of his outfits and had requested… no… *demanded* Gabriel fix them immediately. Adrien was surprised honestly. He’d never really known the artist that well, Marinette had always been closer, but the few times he had run into the man he’d seemed down to earth and easy going.

 

Apparently the singer was actually high-strung and spoiled, and whatever problem he had with the outfits was making Gabriel irritable as he worked at his computer and tried to find a solution.

 

“Did he say what the problem *was*?” Adrien asked, and to his surprise his father snorted.

 

“He’s an artist son,” Gabriel replied. “Of course he didn’t say what the problem was. Just that it wasn’t ‘fitting his style’ this week.” Adrien cringed and picked at the notebook in his lap. Marcus had stopped by that morning, talking with him for nearly two hours before determining that Adrien would be okay until they met again on Saturday.

 

In truth, Marcus had just sat and listened as Adrien paced and talked about everything and anything that came to mind until he ran out of steam. Talking about the future with Marinette and the others had made it harder to just keep it all to himself anymore, and he’d raged a little… okay a *lot*… at how powerless he’d felt. Marcus hadn’t asked any questions more than those that helped guide Adrien’s train of thought, and hadn’t judged the teen at all. Plagg had only stayed on Adrien’s shoulder, flopped on his belly and quiet until Adrien had sat down and just breathed. Then, and only then did the kwami started purring.

 

Surprisingly, ranting and talking had been rather therapeutic, and Marcus had helped him understand Alya’s reaction.

 

“You’re first instinct is to blame yourself,” Marcus had warned him. “We’ve got to get you to stop doing that. Not everything in life is something you can control, and you can’t control how Alya feels. Let her know that you don’t have any hard feeling towards her, continue communicating with her and being honest. Give her time, and she’ll be okay. You’ll both be okay.”

 

He’d then given Adrien the notebook he was still clinging to an hour after the session had ended, and told him to keep writing. It was… it was difficult. Adrien hadn’t been normal in years and he was finding himself impatient to get off medication, to not do writing exercises, just be a normal teen with a normal life!

 

Whatever that meant…

 

His father giving an aggravated sigh pulled him back to the now, and Adrien looked up to see the older man rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Gabriel muttered. “I haven’t a *clue* what that idiot wants.” Adrien found himself fighting back a smile.

 

“Do you always call your clients idiots?” He asked, and for a moment his father stared at him as if stunned before smiling gently.

 

“Only the most frustrating,” he said, then sighed again and moved to sit by Adrien. They stared up at the three outfits together, Gabriel looking almost defeated as Adrien looked confused. He wore clothing, he didn’t design it and he had no desire to ever do so. This was more Marinette’s—

 

He paused, his head tilting to the side curiously before he looked at his father.

 

“Do you think Marinette could help?” He asked, and Gabriel gave him a surprised frown. A look only his father could pull off.

 

“Why would Marinette be able to help *me* with something like this?” He asked, and Adrien paused before remembering that Marinette had very little if not no contact with his father. In fact, she’d only ever actually been to his house as Ladybug (because dropping him off at the front door when he had a fever did *not* count) and he realized he really needed to change that.

 

“Marinette made that hat last year,” he said, sticking a hand up with two fingers pointed up and back near his temple. “The one with the pigeon feathers? For the bowler hat competition.” He saw recognition light up his fathers face and he pressed on. “She loves design, and wants to own a boutique someday. She’s really talented, *and* she’s a Jagged Stone fan. Maybe she can help? Fresh eyes or something like that.”

 

“That’s why I have *you* with me,” Gabriel replied and Adrien gave him a sheepish grin.

 

“Father, design is your passion. Yours and Marinette’s. I don’t have the slightest idea what I’m doing when it comes to making outfits and clothes. I just make them look good for the camera,” he admitted. His father seemed surprised by this, blinking a little.

 

“What *is* your passion then?” Gabriel asked, and Adrien moved to answer only to freeze as his mouth opened. What *was* his passion? He’d never really had one before, just do whatever he was told and then… stop Hawkmoth. But this wasn’t *that* time. Wasn’t *that* life and he had *choices*. Plagg and Marcus said he did, and Wayzz urged him to make them so…

 

“I like math,” he admitted, more to himself than to his father. “Physics is fun too. It’s like… playing puzzle games only sometimes the answer doesn’t come out exactly like you’d expect it to because… you know… science.” He waved a hand in the air and Gabriel smiled at him, leaning back on his seat.

 

“Science?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking almost amused. Adrien blushed and shrugged.

 

“Science is fun too,” he muttered, and Gabriel nodded looking thoughtful.

 

“I assume you will want to pursue something in math or science in the future?” He asked, and Adrien paused.

 

“Um… I… I’ve never… thought that far ahead,” he admitted and Gabriel frowned before patting his shoulder and standing.

 

“Perhaps you should son,” he said easily, and turned his attention back to the outfits in front of him before sighing. “And perhaps you should call your friend. I may need all the help I can get.”

 

Adrien grinned.

 

***

 

Marinette nearly swallowed her own tongue after she read Adrien’s text after lunch. He was fine, he’d said. He was feeling much better, but his father was struggling with a project and _needed *her* help!_

 

She didn’t know what to say to that, staring at her phone as she stood completely still in the atrium. Students were moving around her, Alya and Nino were paying attention to something in Alya’s bag and Adrien _had just texted *her* to come and help his *father* on a PROJECT!_

 

“Whoa, Marinette,” Alya’s voice came, breaking whatever panicked spell had fallen over the pigtailed teen and making her look up to see her friends shooting her worried looks. “You okay?”

 

“Adrien’s father,” she mumbled, her eyes wide. “Wants *me*…” Nino frowned and Alya looked confused.

 

“What?” Nino asked, and Marinette shoved her cell phone in their faces.

 

“Adrien just texted me!” She exclaimed, a giddy feeling coming over her as her hands shook. “Your dad is struggling on a project, and he wants *me* to help him out!” Nino read the text, then grinned at Alya.

 

“See?” He said. “Adrien’s fine. We can all go see him this afternoon when Marinette goes to help Dad out.” He pushed Marinette’s phone back and out of his face. “This is awesome Marinette! Congrats!” Marinette squealed and immediately turned her attention to her phone, texting Adrien back. Or trying to. In the end she gave up trying to form coherent sentences using a keyboard and just called him.

 

He sounded happy to hear her voice, and happier still when she agreed to come over after school. Hearing his voice, hearing him speak, it released tension she didn’t realize she’d been carrying and she relaxed as he avoided telling her what the project was about and began asking her to get make up work for him.

 

“Can you stay for dinner?” He asked, suddenly sounding nervous. “I… I miss you. I know it’s probably stupid but—“

 

“It’s not stupid,” she assured him. “I’ve… we’ve all missed you today too.” There was silence for a moment.

 

“Is Alya okay?” He asked, his voice soft and unsure, and she smiled.

 

“She’s worried about you,” she admitted, smiling at Alya who blinked at her while Nino reached in and poked at something in her bag. Probably Trixx. “Do you want to talk to her?” Again, silence for a moment, then Adrien sighed.

 

“Does she even want to—“

 

“Here’s Alya!” Marinette exclaimed, firmly taking the choice from him and shoving her phone in Alya’s face. Alya looked comically startled, Nino’s face going surprised as the red head fumbled with Marinette’s phone with a squawking noise before finally holding it to her ear and speaking. She was quiet for a moment before a gentle smile crossed her face and she promised Adrien she was okay. Marinette let the conversation fall away from her, peeking into her best friends bag and giggling at the sight of Trixx playing a puzzle game on Alya’s phone. Ah… so her kwami had finally been sucked into the joys of technology! She grinned, and kept grinning even after she got her phone back and finished talking to Adrien before heading back to class. She texted her mother in between afternoon classes, letting her know she’d be going to Adrien’s (for the first time as herself and not as Ladybug!!), and was bouncing on her toes that afternoon when she arrived at the Agreste mansion and followed Nino and Alya inside.

 

Adrien greeted them in the foyer, hugging Nino and Alya, and when her turn came she jumped on him and kissed him, throwing her arms around him. He wasn’t exactly prepared for her enthusiastic greeting, and she didn’t care as they tumbled to the ground in a heap of arms, legs and laughter. Adrien belonged with her, and she belonged with him, and for the first time that day she felt like everything was right the way it needed to be.

 

***

 

Mylene Haprele was bouncing when she grabbed Marinette on Tuesday. Her father was a professional Mime, and was doing a performance on Saturday but his hat had been damaged during practice and needed fixing.

 

“You made the winning bowler hat for Mr Agreste’s competition!” Mylene said, her hands clasped together as she blinked almond shaped eyes at Marinette. The pig tailed girl cringed as Adrien ducked his head and snickered. She was a sucker for what she called ‘kitten eyes’ and Mylene knew this. “You can fix Father’s hat! I know you can! Please?” Marinette opened her mouth, hesitating, and Mylene blinked those beautiful eyes and pouted. “My father will give you free tickets!” Behind her, Ivan blushed bright red and Marinette sighed.

 

“Okay,” she agreed and Mylene cheered as she threw her arms around Marinette and hugged her tight.

 

“Oh Marinette you are the best!” Mylene exclaimed, released the teen and turned to Ivan with a happy cheer. The large teen smiled, his face still red from blushing as he hugged Mylene.

 

“We’ll get Fred to call you after school,” he said, and pulled an ecstatic Mylene into Ms Bustier’s class. Adrien grinned as Marinette sighed.

 

“You’re going to have to learn how to ignore kitten eyes,” he warned, then paused. “Well… all but mine anyway.”

 

“And mine!” Plagg whispered loudly from Adrien’s bag. “Mine are freaking adorable! Right Tikki?” Tikki only popped open Marinette’s clutch long enough to shush the black cat kwami and invite him inside. He went with a happy chirruping sound, and the clutch snapped shut. Marinette and Adrien snickered, their heads bowed together.

 

“But seriously,” Adrien said, grinning as he took in the closeness of Marinette’s face and enjoyed her eyes, her freckles, her smile… She blushed and kissed his nose, which made him blush.

 

“It’s not a problem,” she told him, wrapping her arm in his and gently bumping their foreheads together. It made him close his eyes and hum happily. Having her close to him was right, and was calming. “I mean, your dad and I figured out that clothes problem yesterday so I’ve got some free time.”

 

“Free time you say!” Came Alya’s voice, and the two jumped before turning to see Alya approaching with a dazed looking Nino beside her. He had a very happy look on his face and Alya looked particularly pleased as she waved her cellphone at them. “Then you have time for a certain interview I’ve been begging for!” Marinette blanched and Adrien gave Nino a confused look.

 

“What’s with Nino?” He asked, and watched as Alya blushed bright red before waving him off.

 

“None of your business sunshine child,” she said easily and Nino grinned like an idiot.

 

“Love the closet upstairs,” he said, and Alya gasped before turning and slapping him in the chest.

 

“NINO!” She cried, and Adrien started laughing as Chloe and Sabrina entered the school. The blonde girl lit up at the sight of him, running over and nearly knocking him down as she jumped to hug him. He grabbed Marinette, who grabbed Alya, who was grabbed by Nino as they all went tumbling. It was thanks to Nino’s valiant efforts that they all remained standing.

 

“Adrikins!” Chloe crowed as Marinette glared at her. “Guess who’s visiting Daddy’s hotel next week!” She released Adrien and flipped her hair in Marinette’s face. Marinette just looked like she wanted to rip the girls hair out, and Alya looked ready to help her. Adrien quickly moved Chloe back. Why was she being so clingy recently?

 

“I… don’t know?” He asked, looking at the others for help. Marinette and Alya just looked furious, Nino looked a little nervous and Sabrina looked smug. Chloe smirked.

 

“Don’t let it get out,” she whispered, leaning closer to Adrien but thankfully leaving some space between them. “But Prince Ali of the Kingdom of Achu is visiting Paris next week! And he’s staying at Daddy’s hotel! And guess what!”

 

“Um… what?” Adrien asked starting to feel a little uncomfortable as he recalled an akuma attack that had once again enslaved him against Ladybug. Chloe brightened.

 

“I got permission to bring friends!” She said happily. “It took forever! Prince Ali’s chaperone is wrapped *way* too tight and has everything down to bathroom breaks scheduled for him! Totally horrible, I *must* say.” Adrien grimaced and nodded. It did sound terrible, and he felt sorry for the guy. “So!” Chloe clapped her hands together, making him jump. “I’ll see *you* next week to visit! Won’t that be wonderful?” She batted her eyes at him and he momentarily panicked before he caught sight of Rose and Juleka coming in.

 

“Uh… yeah! Sure!” He said, getting a menacing look from Marinette and Alya, and a genuinely happy look from Chloe. “Do you mind if I bring someone with me?” He asked, and Chloe paused before rolling her eyes and sighing with a flip of her ponytail.

 

“Fine!” She moaned. “Bring Marinette or whatever. If you *really* must.” She growled the last part before forcing a smile on her face. Then, before he could stop her, she kissed both of his cheeks and flounced into class with Sabrina following.

 

“Why that little…” Alya growled, her hair lifting up as her fingers sparked, and Nino made an abortive move.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He hissed, glancing around. “Deep breaths babe! She’s not worth your energy!”

 

“Alya!” Trixx hissed from her bag as Marinette gave her a worried look. Alya took a deep breath, her hair laying down as she breathed out and Adrien hesitated.

 

“That girl…” Alya said through gritted teeth and Adrien shuddered.

 

“Please don’t give Hawkmoth a reason to akumatize you again,” he begged, and Alya snapped her head around to stare at him with wide eyes. Marinette wrapped her arms around her.

 

“You’re the best Alya,” she said gently. “We’re going to have a great day today, no matter what Chloe does.” Alya nodded, hugging her back, then gave Adrien a scathing look.

 

“So… going to Chloe’s next week?” She asked, and Adrien nodded and smiled at Rose and Juleka as they passed by and waved at him.

 

“If I take Rose with me, maybe she won’t turn into an akuma,” he said softly so only his friends could hear. It took a second, but they all grinned at him. Nino offered a fist bump, which Adrien gladly accepted.

 

“Well done,” he said proudly, and Adrien blushed bright red as the warning bell rang. They walked into homeroom together, and before he could sit down Marinette grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a steaming, mind blowing kiss for everyone to see. When she pulled away she was smirking and he was left dazed as he stumbled into his seat amid hooting and cheers from their classmates. Chloe was glowering and Nino was snickering as Marinette sat smugly behind Adrien.

 

“Damn girl,” Alya said, sounding impressed. Adrien could only agree and found himself unable to concentrate the rest of the day.

 

***

 

Natalie stared at the paperwork her doctor had given her, and the corresponding paperwork her OBGYN had given her as her stomach churned with nausea.

 

Positive. All tests came back positive and so far her body was accepting the changes smoothly.

 

She stared, unable to accept the information in front of her as she sat at her desk and tried to simply process. She was pregnant, both doctors said so and had congratulated her before asking if she wanted to keep it. She knew she shouldn’t. It would be a massive scandal, HR would be furious and Gabriel…

 

Well, she really didn’t know what to tell him, but she was *not* terminating the pregnancy. That’s something she knew she’d never be able to live with, and HR could take a long hike off a short pier for all she cared if she really wanted to be honest with herself. So now the problem lay with telling her boss that their weekend of weakness had…

 

She paused, taking a deep breath and clenching her fists. She shouldn’t say anything to him. She didn’t even know if the pregnancy would last. She’d been pregnant once before, in college, but had miscarried at 6 weeks. Her doctor back then had determined pregnancy impossible for her and her fiancé had been furious with her, claiming that she had lost the baby on purpose and had demanded his ring back. She’d given it to him freely and thrown herself into her studies until nothing else existed. She’d graduated top of her class two years later with the nickname ‘ice queen’ and had gone straight on to work for Gabriel. Emilie had tolerated her, Adrien, who was four at the time, had adored her even though she showed him little emotion, and Gabriel had been relieved to have someone on his team who did not expect him to empathize with anyone. She tolerated his rages, let him know when he’d gone too far, and worked diligently without complaint.

 

When Emilie had died Natalie found herself quietly trying to hold things together while Gabriel and Adrien seemed to fall apart, and had said nothing upon learning of Gabriel’s efforts as Hawkmoth a year later. Now, though, things were changing and she couldn’t say she was upset about it. But a baby…

 

How would Gabriel react? Would he even react? Would he send her away or—

 

She took a deep breath and quickly shoved the paperwork deep down into her purse and got to work on the list of hires that were being let go for lack of work ethic. She felt almost like a hypocrite as she filled out forms and wrote scathing notes on behalf of Gabriel to send out to other fashion design houses, but then she was just a secretary. Nothing more.

 

She jumped a little when the front door opened, Nino and Adrien rushing in full of laughter. Their eyes lit up when they saw her, both of them rushing around the desk to hug her.

 

“Hi Mom!” Nino exclaimed, and she couldn’t help but grin as Adrien playfully nuzzled the top of her head.

 

“Welcome home boys,” she replied. “Are you hungry?” Adrien’s stomach growled at the mention of food and he immediately blushed. “I’ll let the chef know. Which room are you going to?” She asked and Adrien tightened his hug.

 

“Mine,” he said before backing away and smiling at her. She loved that smile, and she loved the grin on Nino’s face as he snuck around and grabbed Adrien in a headlock before rubbing a hand in Adrien’s hair to mess it up. Adrien laughed and struggled to free himself. “We’ve got… homework!” The blonde grunted and Natalie found herself chuckling at them.

 

“Well, be sure to get it done before piano this afternoon,” she said. “I’ll send up food.” The two teens cheered, hugged her again, and ran up the stairs.

 

“Thanks Mom!” They chorused and teased each other as she watched them go with a warm feeling.

 

She was a secretary… and apparently more.

 

But she still didn’t know what to tell Gabriel, so she focused on getting the boys snacks and put her energy into her work. She’d talk to him later, she promised herself.

 

Much later.

 

***

 

There was another photo shoot on Wednesday, a competition practice for fencing Thursday, and on Friday Nino had Adrien sit in for a practice run of the music he wanted to use when he would DJ for the televised competition in three weeks. The first set they both agreed was terrible, but the second had Wayzz and Plagg cheering as Adrien found himself lost in the beat. Nino was grinning at the end, lowering his headphones and saying;

 

“I’ve got a couple playlists like this. I like making the music flow together. Wanna hear my Jagged Stone remix?”

 

“How is that a question?” Adrien asked, and Nino grinned. When Gabriel came looking for them twenty minutes later they were messing around with a couple of Jagged Stone songs while Plagg and Wayzz hid under the turn table. The teens looked up when he cleared his throat, and Adrien grinned as he waved one of Jagged Stone’s English cds at his father.

 

“Nino’s practicing for a competition!” He revealed, and snickered when Nino looked panicked and shoved him. Gabriel, on the other hand, looked impressed as he walked over.

 

“Really?” He asked. “And when does this competition take place?” Nino burned red.

 

“Three weeks,” he muttered, turning the music down very low and fingering his headphones. “It’s a KIDZ+ TV competition. I mean… I know it’s not like something *huge* but—“

 

“It’s huge to you,” Adrien interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel nodded.

 

“Have Natalie put it on the calendar,” he said, and Adrien grinned while Nino looked embarrassed. “It is your first competition with us, and I would like to be present.” Nino nodded and pulled his cap low over his face, so Gabriel cleared his throat. “I came to find you two because there is a theatrical event taking place tomorrow at the Eiffel Tower. I have been given two free tickets, but I am unable to attend as I am still working on the Jagged Stone project. Would the two of you like to attend instead?”

 

“Is this that mime performance?” Adrien asked as Nino looked back up, curious. Gabriel nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. Adrien grinned.

 

“Sure! I think Marinette’s getting tickets from Mr Haprele for fixing his hat. Maybe we can all sit together?” He said, and Nino smirked.

 

“What, you going to make me the third wheel?” He teased and Adrien made a face at him.

 

“You know if she gets tickets she’ll get one for Alya too,” he said, pulling out his phone as Nino blushed. Gabriel nodded as Adrien texted Marinette that he and Nino had tickets to go to _The Mime’s Extraordinary Adventures_ show.

 

“I’ll have Natalie keep your schedules free for that evening then,” he said. “I’ll see you both at dinner.”

 

“Of course Father,” Adrien replied as Nino saluted.

 

“See you later Dad!”

 

Gabriel smiled at them both, turned and left. Wayzz and Plagg came out of hiding, Wayzz looking a little confused as Plagg sat himself on a turn table and grinned at the two.

 

“Ooh! A double date!” He teased. “And in actual public no less!” Adrien reached over and spun the turn table, making Plagg give a shocked cry before laughing gleefully. Nino just rolled his eyes at the two and gave Wayzz a worried look.

 

“Hey buddy, you okay?” He asked, and Wayzz started before floating over to Nino.

 

“Um… yes,” he answered. “I just…” he shook himself, then smiled. “I have never seen a mime performance!” Nino grinned at him, ignoring Adrien and Plagg as the blonde spun his cackling kwami around on a turn table while snickering.

 

“I think you’ll like it Wayzz,” Nino said, then made Adrien stop messing with his turn table. Last thing he needed was his expensive gear being broken. Adrien gave him a sheepish grin and stopped, Plagg clinging to the turn table as it slowed to a halt and giggling. He took to the air then, dipping from dizziness, and grinned when Adrien caught him.

 

“Let’s do that again!” The black cat kwami cheered. Adrien just laughed at him.

 

***

 

Saturday was a slow day. Alya came over because Marinette was still working on Mr Haprele’s hat, and the red head was excited about her blog. Natalie let her in, and Alya raced upstairs to find Adrien and Nino and Nino’s room. Jagged Stone was playing from the speakers of Nino’s DJ table while Nino sat next to Adrien on the bed. Adrien was wrapped up in the beds blankets, his face pale, and he barely looked up when Alya entered the room.

 

“Panic attack,” Nino said when Alya lifted an eyebrow at Adrien and leaned in for a kiss from Nino. The darker teen happily kissed her back and pulled her down in between him and Adrien. “He’s okay now.”

 

“I don’t know how the Mime became akumatized,” Adrien muttered. “And this entire day is deja vu and I *hate* deja vu and—“

 

“Hey,” Alya said, wrapping an arm around him. “We’ve taken care of this, remember? You’ve told us what to expect so we know what to watch for. If this akuma happens again, then you guys will deal with it and I’ll keep everyone’s seats warm.”

 

“We’ve got raspberries, cookies, jerky and camembert,” Nino added. “The kwami are all going to be well fed.”

 

“Jerky?” Trixx popped his head out of Alya’s jean pocket, his ears perked up. “Did I hear jerky?”

 

“Are you going to let me transform?” Alya asked, and Trixx gave her a dirty look.

 

“Do you have control over your magic?” He asked, and when she turned a little red he stuck his nose in the air. “Then the answer to transforming is no.”

 

“And the answer to you hearing the word jerky is that you’re hearing things,” Alya replied, and Trixx’s jaw dropped even as Nino laughed.

 

“Oh come on!” He exclaimed. “Be nice to the little guy. Jerky’s in my bag by the couch.” Trixx cheered and immediately took off for the bag and Alya gave Nino a dirty look. He shrugged. “Little dude keeps my best girl from bursting like a light bulb. He wants jerky? He gets jerky,” he told her easily, and she blushed red. Adrien just stared at the couch, his face pale. Nino shot the blonde a concerned looked. “Marcus will be here soon,” he said gently. “Talk to him, he’ll help.” Adrien just nodded vaguely, and Nino and Alya shared a worried look before Alya pulled up her phone and nudged Adrien until he looked at her.

 

“Look at this,” she said, forcing a grin. “The Ladyblog is getting so many hits right now it is *ridiculous*!” She pulled up a video of Ladybug looking a little nervous as she stood behind the Francois Dupont school, her yo-yo in hand.

 

“I know I promised to do an interview,” Ladybug said, rubbing an arm. “But are you sure you won’t get in trouble doing one here?”

 

“Students are permitted on school grounds,” came Alya’s cheerful voice. “And *I* am a student! So! We the people have a lot of questions for you Ladybug! One of the biggest for the adults being, what are your views on politics?”

 

Ladybug gave the camera a dry look.

 

“Really?” She asked, and the camera moved a little before Ladybug sighed. “I don’t take political sides in uniform. I feel that people should have the right to make their own informed decisions based on the candidates and what they support. Cat Noir, Carapace and I are here to protect people whenever Hawkmoth strikes. Our personal views on politics should not have any authority in regards to peoples decisions when they are voting.”

 

“But you *do* have a political side,” Alya egged on, and Ladybug smirked.

 

“And much like my secret identity, that’s not something I’m going to reveal,” she replied, and Adrien snorted as he tightened the blanket around himself.

 

“Is this scripted?” He asked, and Alya smirked.

 

“My questions are,” she admitted. “But her answers aren’t.” He smiled at that, missing Alya’s next question on the video but not Ladybug’s laugh.

 

“I’m not answering that one,” Ladybug said, a hand going to her mouth as she giggled. “Next please!”

 

“Why do you do what you do?” Alya’s voice came. “I mean, we’re grateful, don’t get me wrong, but why you? Why not someone else?” Ladybug blinked, then smiled gently.

 

“I was given a gift,” she admitted. “And it can be scary sometimes, but I can actually help people. Those who get akumatized… it’s not their fault. They’re hurting and someone, Hawkmoth, is abusing those feelings and taking over their minds. This is something *I* can do to stop him and help make things better for the people of Paris. And someday, we’re going to stop Hawkmoth and keep him from terrorizing everyone.”

 

“Thank you Ladybug. Okay, silly question now,” Alya said, and Ladybug blinked in surprise. “What is your least favorite food?” Ladybug blanched.

 

“Brussel Sprouts and onions,” she replied quickly. “Together. Separate is fine but why would anyone in their right mind combine the two? What kind of monster does that?” She looked right at the camera as if trying to will shame into someone, and Alya laughed. Something beeped and Ladybug cringed. “Sorry, I’ve got to go,” she said, and flung her yo-yo up. It caught on something and she tugged before smiling at Alya. “Maybe we can do this again some other time?”

 

“That would be amazing!” Alya breathed, and Ladybug saluted.

 

“Bug out!” She exclaimed, tugged on her yo-yo and took to the air. Alya continued filming as the heroine swung off into the distance.

 

“There you go folks!” Alya voice said on the video. “Thanks for watching and keep checking in for more Ladybug news!” The video ended and Nino grinned.

 

“Nice!” He said, and Adrien nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Alya was surprised when it opened and a very tall man came in, smiling gently as he focused on Adrien.

 

“Hey Adrien,” he said, his accent thick. “Ready?” Adrien nodded and stood, shucking the blanket and moving over to the man, and Alya stared as something strange appeared on the man’s head and coming from his back. Cat ears and a tail, and when he head bunted Adrien she blurted;

 

“That is one big cat.”

 

The man froze, blinking at her, and Nino grinned sheepishly as Trixx popped his head out of Nino’s bag.

 

“Oh. You’re one of Plagg and Tikki’s,” he said, and the man grinned.

 

“Neat!” He exclaimed as Trixx flew over. “I’ve never seen a fox one of you!”

 

“I’ve never seen a third generation cat,” Trixx admitted, smirking as Plagg crawled out of Adrien’s shirt and yawned widely before floating over and perching on the mans shoulder and glaring at Trixx. “What do they call you? Tiny?” The man laughed.

 

“Marcus,” he replied easily. “Marcus Jones. Psychologist.” Trixx made a humming noise and nodded.

 

“I’m just going to call you Tiny,” he said, a twinkle appearing in his eyes and Marcus just laughed.

 

“I *am* the smallest out of my brothers,” he admitted, and even Adrien stared at him.

 

“Are you all giants?” He blurted, and Marcus laughed again.

 

“I’m the only one who exercises,” he said with a wink, and motioned Adrien to the door. “Come on. I heard you had an event to go to tonight and I don’t want to make you late. Shall we?” Plagg hid again, and Adrien waved at Alya and Nino before allowing himself to be led out. Alya watched them go, and looked at Nino with wide eyes.

 

“*That* was Marcus?” She asked, and Nino grinned.

 

“Yep!” He replied and Alya shook her head as Trixx floated over.

 

“He’s even bigger than Gorilla!” She said, and Nino snickered.

 

“Almost,” he told her easily. “Anyway, tell me about these interviews. Are we all going to be surprised when you give them or what?” He leaned back on his elbows on the bed and Alya smirked at him.

 

***

 

Alya and Nino were listening to music when Adrien came back, the blonde exhausted looking and quiet. He curled up next to Alya on the bed, shoved the top of his head against her thigh, and went right to sleep. At Alya’s worried look, Plagg shook his head.

 

“He just needs a little human contact,” the black cat kwami said gently. “He’ll be okay.”

 

“What did he talk about today?” Nino asked, as Wayzz flew over and gently patted Adrien’s forehead. Alya, looking a little nervous, didn’t move. Plagg pursed his lips.

 

“I need cheese,” he said instead of answering. “And so does he. Do you have cheese in here or are you a heathen?”

 

“There’s cheese in my bag,” Nino said, and paused at the dirty look Plagg shot him.

 

“Heathen,” the kwami said, to which Wayzz snorted as Plagg flew over to Nino’s bag. Trixx was still in there, chewing on the last stick of jerky and the two greeted each other with hisses, growls and snarls before Trixx finally moved for Plagg to get to the camembert Nino had in there.

 

“Do those two not like each other?” Alya asked, her hand going to Adrien’s hair before she realized what she was doing. Wayzz sighed and let himself sit on her knee.

 

“They have… a sort of rivalry,” he explained. “You’ll probably hear me mention Lancelot and Merlin occasionally. Merlin was my chosen, Lancelot belonged to Plagg, and then there was Genevieve and Arthur. Arthur was the King and Genevieve his wife. It was… a strange situation for us all because normally the black cat and the ladybug chosen’s end up together, but it did not happen that way. Instead, Genevieve who was Tikki’s chosen and Arthur who was Trixx’s chosen were married.”

 

“Wait, you’re talking about *the* King Arthur?” Asked Alya. “From the _Sword in the Stone_ King Arthur?” Wayzz nodded.

 

“Yes, but the sword was never in a stone. It was gifted to him by a Lady of the Lake. A powerful magic user who gifted him with his own magic and made him a very powerful king. His half sister, Morgana, was also gifted with magic but… she was a very evil woman. She ended up being the great evil we had to fight,” he explained. “At the same time, Genevieve and Lancelot had multiple affairs behind Arthurs back and… I’d say it was a mess but that doesn’t do the entire story justice.”

 

“So… why did Genevieve marry Arthur if she loved Lancelot?” Nino asked. “That doesn’t make sense.” Wayzz shrugged.

 

“Through out history, Kings and Queens were married for political purposes,” he stated. “Love was rarely considered and there were many affairs in courts around the world. Genevieve and Lancelot were… She was a Lady, he was a knight. It makes for a great romance story but in those times it was not done. They never would have been allowed to be together and Plagg and Tikki… their chosen’s always gravitate towards each other.”

 

“Then why didn’t Plagg pick Arthur?” Alya asked, and Wayzz shook his head.

 

“That’s not how chosen’s work,” he told her. “We are either meant for you, or we are not. Arthur was always meant for Trixx, even when he was a slave in his masters house. Trixx and Plagg have never really gotten over the choices their chosen’s made, and Arthur…” Wayzz pressed his lips together, frowning. “He made bad decisions as he grew older, and when he realized that two of his three sons were not his, he became very angry. He had Genevieve put to the death, and Trixx could not dissuade him no matter how hard he tried. Plagg has never forgiven Trixx, just as Lancelot never forgave Arthur.”

 

A yelp and a spitting hiss came from Nino’s bag and Trixx flew out, baring teeth and snarling as Plagg stuck his head out. His ears were laid flat, his back arched.

 

“I didn’t even touch you!” Trixx snarled, his fur standing on end, his ears flat on his head. Plagg made a snarling growl noise and hissed again before slowly backing into Nino’s bag. Trixx yipped at him and flew towards Alya. “Freaking ass,” the fox kwami muttered, then paused at the sight before him with narrowed eyes. Alya didn’t even flinch, just gave him a dirty look.

 

“He’s my friend,” she said easily. “If he wants comfort, I’ll give it to him. There’s nothing romantic about this.” She smirked then, looking at Nino. “Now if *you* wanted pats…” Nino turned bright red and cleared his throat as Wayzz also blushed. The turtle kwami flew towards Nino’s bag.

 

“Plagg, don’t eat all of the cheese!” Wayzz warned.

 

“Are the kids making you uncomfortable again?” Plagg’s voice returned, muffled. “And I can eat as much as I want!”

 

“Save some for this evening at least!” Wayzz ordered, and flew into Nino’s bag. There was a bit of a scuffle and then a loud sigh from Wayzz before he and Plagg came tumbling out of Nino’s bag a ball of limbs and tails as they played. Trixx turned away from this, his ears and tail drooping as he floated closer to Alya.

 

“Do we have to stay?” He muttered softly, and she took pity on him, lifting her hands to him for him to sit before pulling him close and nuzzling his face.

 

“It’ll be okay,” she promised. “You’ll see.” Trixx snorted. And she saw fine pink lines on his muzzle as if he’d been scratched.

 

“Tikki told me that once,” he said softly, his eyes darting over to where Plagg was getting ready to pounce on Wayzz who did not look at all amused. “You can see how well that’s turned out.” Alya just held him close and scratched his head till his eyes closed happily. Adrien slept through it all.

 

***

 

Marinette had messaged them that her meeting with Mr Haprele had gone really well, and that he’d loved the pockets she’d put into the liner of his hat for him to put a picture of Mylene. She then texted them that she’d meet them at the Eiffel Tower for the show, as she planned to follow the man as Ladybug just in case.

 

_We don’t know what changed him, so maybe I can tail him and keep it from happening._

 

It was a good idea, and Nino and Alya thought it was brilliant. Adrien, on the other hand, appeared nervous. Trixx, already grumpy from his fight with Plagg, snarled at the blonde.

 

“What? You think she can’t handle herself?” He’d snapped, and Adrien looked at the kwami in surprise.

 

“Why would I ever think that?” He asked in return, getting a wide eyed look from Trixx. “Ladybug doesn’t need anyone, and she fought the Mime on her own fine the first time. I know she can do this, I just don’t like it.” He’d left Nino’s room then, calling Plagg to him and waving off any concern. “Plagg needs more cheese, and Trixx is out of Jerky right? I’ll call for some in my room while I make sure I’m presentable. Last thing we need is me out in public with bed head. The tabloids would go nuts.” Trixx had blinked, looked at Alya, and wilted. He didn’t say anything and Nino sighed.

 

“He still doesn’t get it,” he muttered as Wayzz worried at his hands. “Ladybug will always need Cat Noir.” Wayzz smiled at this, and patted Nino’s cheek.

 

“He’ll figure it out someday,” he promised. “They all do.”

 

Even so, the ride to the Eiffel Tower was a little uncomfortable as Adrien sat quietly in the back and didn’t speak. He’d smiled for Natalie and Gabriel, sure, but the smile had disappeared as soon as Gorilla had pulled away from the mansion. Nino sat with him in the back, Alya taking the front passenger seat and teasing Gorilla about his ‘team’ status. When it had been revealed at the slumber party that Gorilla knew about the boys, she’d been quiet but now she peppered the large man with questions.

 

“So what is your real name anyway?” She asked, and Gorilla smirked at her.

 

“I just go by Gorilla,” he said, and when she frowned he chuckled. “I prefer the nickname to my real name. And no, my name is not Alfred. Nino and I have already had that discussion.” Alya tapped her chin with her phone, her ladybug charm swinging back and forth. Adrien’s eyes caught on it, and he stared.

 

“So… does that mean your first name is… super long?” She teased, holding out her arms. This put her cell phone near Adrien and Nino, the charm still swinging. Adrien froze, then made halting swipes at it. Nino laughing at him snapped him out of whatever hold the charm had, and the blonde blushed bright red. Alya only jerked her cell phone back and grinned at Adrien, who sunk low in his seat and covered his face with his hands. She opened her mouth so say something when Gorilla cursed and slammed on the breaks. There was a screeching sound of metal being torn, and then Ladybug landed on the hood of the car with wide eyes.

 

“GET OUT OF HERE!” She shouted, then leapt away with a yelp as a frightening Mime stalked over to them and brought both fisted hands over and down as if he had a mallet. Alya yelped as a large dent appeared in the hood of the car, and Gorilla snarled.

 

“GO!” He snapped. “I’ll keep your friend safe!” Alya immediately turned to Nino.

 

“Your bag! I’ll take your bag!” She told him, and he handed it over quickly before sliding out of the car behind Adrien. Gorilla got out, pulling Alya out his side as the Mime was stalking around the car on the passenger side and the four of them watch for a minute as Ladybug tried to distract the Mime away from the public. Then Adrien grabbed Nino and made a mad dash for a messy alley. Moments later, Cat Noir and Carapace were joining Ladybug in the fight. Alya pulled out her cell phone and waved Gorilla to follow her.

 

“Come with me,” she said, and Gorilla gave her a wide eyed look. She rolled her eyes. “I run the Ladyblog,” she said. “This is a perfect opportunity to get a great shot of those three in action!”

 

“What are you going to do when it’s your turn?” Gorilla asked, hurrying after her and glaring at a man who dared to try and step in Alya’s way. The red head grinned.

 

“Oh, I’ll figure *something* out,” she promised. “But until then…” She pressed the live record button on her phone, the video going up straight to her blog. “Watch out down town Paris!” She called, and put a finger to her lips for Gorilla as she filmed Carapace leaping in front of Ladybug as the Mime mimed firing arrows at her. The akuma was quickly stopped by Cat Noir who leapt down, bearing down his staff on him. “We’ve got an akuma on the loose! Our heroes are on the scene and yours truly is here to get you the deets live!”

 

A moment later she, and the crowd gathering around her, screamed as the Mime grabbed Cat Noir by the neck and stabbed him with an invisible blade. Ladybug answered their cry by pushing past Carapace and attacking the Mime until he had to flee. She followed, a strange look on her face and her teeth barred as Carapace kneeled by Cat Noir and looked over with panic in his eyes.

 

“Guys! I need help!” He cried, and before Alya could even think to move, Gorilla was pushing past everyone and darting forward. She kept filming, it was second nature by now, turning her camera in the direction the Mime had fled and only seeing a red body fling something down. A car alarm went off, and the Mime mimed a shield that Ladybug’s yo-yo bounced off of before he ran again with Ladybug in hot pursuit. A gasping noise made her look to see Gorilla pulling Cat’s clawed hands from his side, blood pooling underneath the hero’s back.

 

“It went right through his armor,” Carapace said, his voice shaking. “They’ve never been able to pierce his armor before!” Alya hesitated, then turned off her camera and shoved her phone in her pocket. Cat Noir was whining, his eyes blank as he stared straight up and pawed messily at Gorilla’s arms as the large man examined the wound.

 

“Go help Ladybug,” Gorilla ordered Carapace, who hesitated. “Go! She needs you. We’ve got Cat Noir, go!” Alya nodded at him.

 

“We’ll keep him safe,” she promised and Carapace tensed before standing and nodding. He leapt away, catching on the side of a building before bounding up it and to the roof. From there, he hurried after Ladybug and the Mime. The crowd stayed back, nervous and chattering as some people pulled out phones and took pictures. Alya looked at them, then at Gorilla. “What do we do?” She asked, and pulled Nino’s bag closer. A hiss made her look down, and she saw Trixx peeking out of the bag with narrowed eyes.

 

“We can help,” he said. “I’m not Tikki, I can’t heal the entirety of the wound, but we can stop the bleeding. Nino put a towel in here for us to sleep on. Pull that out and act like you’re stopping the bleeding. I’ll come with it, and guide you on what to do.” Alya hesitated, then did as she was told. She opened Nino’s bag, pulled out the towel as a ball, and put it over Cat Noir’s wound. He arched his back and hissed, mewling in pain, and only Gorilla holding him down kept him from rolling away. As it was, his feet kicked and his tail lashed about making them duck their heads and wince when it hit them.

 

“It’s okay kid,” Gorilla said, his voice rumbling gently. “We’ve got you.” Cat Noir only whimpered and blinked as if trying to force himself back around, his face paling as he lost more blood.

 

“Hands on both sides of the wound,” Trixx hissed, pulling at Alya’s fingers. “Listen to the flow, it will sound like a flute!” Alya stared at the fox kwami.

 

“A flute?” She asked, surprised, and Trixx nodded.

 

“Close your eyes, and listen. It will come from him,” he said, pointing at Cat Noir who was panting now. “And when you find it, open your eyes and call on the first spell that comes for you. That will be the one to help.” Alya nodded, doing as she was told. It was difficult, listening for music when she could hear fighting in the distance, but it came. Low and gentle, sweet and bright like sunshine. Definitely Adrien, and she couldn’t help but smile as she opened her eyes to see the world had changed for her. There was more color, flowing on the wind like music and at her fingers… The words came and she spoke without thinking.

 

“Fox fire,” she said, and screamed in horror along with Cat Noir who screamed in pain as blue fire burst around her fingers and sealed up his wounds. Trixx yelped, darting into Alya’s shirt and shaking as he clung to the miraculous still hidden there.

 

“What was that?” cried Gorilla, and there were tears in her eyes as she cried;

 

“I don’t know!”

 

Cat Noir went limp, gritting his teeth and panting before finally opening his eyes.

 

“Where,” he gasped. “Ladybug…”

 

“Rest a minute,” Gorilla said, eyeing the wound and crinkling his nose at the smell of burned flesh. It was an awful smell and it made Alya gag. “You’re injured.” Cat Noir pushed himself up, and the crowd behind them made noises of awe before clapping and whistling as they cheered. Alya tensed, afraid someone had seen something, and clutched at her necklace and Trixx. The fox kwami made a whining sound.

 

“You…” he whimpered. “On the first try… I am so proud and so terrified right now!” Alya found herself trying not to laugh and cry at the same time. Cat Noir took a shuddering breath, one of his hands clutching at his side as the other searched for his staff. It was on the ground nearby, and when he reached for it, Alya stood and picked it up for him. She handed it over, and noted that his eyes were bright. He gave her a nod, then made a pained grunt as he pulled himself to his feet. Gorilla helped him, urging him to take it easy, but he shook his head.

 

“That mime is powerful,” Cat Noir hissed, his tail twitching in agitation. “Get somewhere safe. I need to help Ladybug and Carapace.” He propelled himself upward on his staff before they could say anything else, using it to send him closer towards the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Should we follow him?” Alya asked, worried, and Gorilla nodded. He leaned over and picked up Nino’s bag, handing it to her.

 

“Come on,” he said. “And get your camera back out. See if you can zoom in or something, I want to make sure Cat’s okay.” She nodded, pulling out her cellphone and going straight to the normal phone camera as opposed to her blog. She could update it later.

 

***

 

The Eiffel Tower didn’t fall this time, but the theatre troupes bus still nearly ran into it. Ladybug and Carapace had done all they could to distract the Mime, but he was hell bent on getting to the understudy who had gotten him fired on the night of his premier. He’d fired another arrow, shooting out a tire, and Carapace learned that he could actually make his shield larger as he brought the bus to a stop with it. It had grown bigger than the bus, and he was impressed with it honestly, but the Mime wasn’t to be deterred, and when the understudy fled, the Mime went after him.

 

Ladybug’s lucky charm had been a shoebox projector, but before she could even use it Cat Noir had dropped down on top of the Mime with a snarling growl. His baton shortened as he sat on the akuma’s back, his ears low and teeth bared. His uniform was torn, the skin beneath the tear red and blotched, and he was shaking as he ripped the akuma’s hat off of his head and threw it at Ladybug. He gripped at his injury as Ladybug dropped her lucky charm and found Mylene’s photo. Once again, it was the akumatized item and she ripped it in two. She cleansed the butterfly and released it as Carapace reclaimed his shield and made his way over to Cat Noir’s side. The akuma was still, its power gone, and Cat Noir was in pain as Carapace helped him off the akuma who was turning back into Mr Haprele. Ladybug didn’t hesitate. She threw the projector shoe box in the air, shouting;

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” And as the ladybugs flew around the city setting everything to rights, she rushed over to Cat Noir’s side and clung to him. There was a handful of her ladybugs around his side, taking longer than normal, and when they flew off the armor was fixed and Cat Noir breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“So much better,” he muttered, and leaned heavily on Ladybug as she clung to him and buried her head in his shoulder. Carapace bumped shaking fists with him, and they just sat as Mr Haprele stood up and stared around.

 

“W-what? What happened?” He asked, and Cat Noir turned to look at him as Gorilla and Alya finally made it, both of them winded as the theatre troupe manager and the understudy (she was calling him Chris and glaring at him) came over as well.

 

“It seems you had a rough day,” Cat Noir answered easily. He nodded at Mr Haprele’s troupe. “Maybe you guys should go talk about it? I’ve heard communication is the most important thing for any kind of relationship.” When Carapace gave him a look, Cat Noir grinned back and wrapped both of his arms around Ladybug and held her just as tightly as she was holding him.

 

***

 

When _The Mime’s Extraordinary Adventures_ began, Adrien and Marinette were still clinging to each other. Alya sat on Adrien’s other side, Nino just beyond her. He had his arm wrapped around her, and his hand would sometimes grab Adrien’s sleeve as if to reassure himself that Adrien was still there. Nino’s bag sat on the floor at Alya’s feet, the kwami inside and quiet as the show went on.

 

Plagg was exhausted, his eyes, ears and tail drooping as Tikki nuzzled and held him. Wayzz was opening a wheel of camembert for the cat kwami as Trixx huddled on the other side of the bag and watched with wide eyes.

 

“She’s powerful,” Plagg slurred, and Trixx nodded. “She’s going to be your best yet.” Trixx smiled weakly at that, and nodded again.

 

“She used Fox Fire,” he said, and everyone stilled to look at him and he shuddered. “I’m almost afraid of what the future holds if she’s capable of that even while bound.” Plagg snorted.

 

“I’m not,” he said a little loudly, and Tikki shushed him as Wayzz pursed his lips and went back to getting the black cat kwami cheese. “She saved my kitten.” Trixx shrugged, wrapping his tail around himself.

 

“Sometimes I *do* have good chosen,” he muttered, and Plagg hummed as he nodded. He made a waving motion, Trixx frowning in confusion as he sat up, and sighed.

 

“Get over here you dumb fox,” Plagg ordered. “Eat something.” Trixx hesitated until Wayzz pulled out a slice of camembert and smiled at him.

 

“Listen to him,” the turtle kwami advised. “Never ignore an invitation from a cat.” Trixx didn’t have to be told twice, hurrying over and settling in next to Plagg on the opposite side of Tikki. Wayzz bought the cheese over, set it in front of Plagg, and cuddled up close to Trixx. When Alya and Nino checked on them after the show was over, the four kwami were happily curled up together sleeping.

 

 

 

_End Chapter 11_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Time!
> 
> I mentioned Plagg playing Plague Inc, and it is a game I enjoy. At one point I had someone I worked with who was super passive aggressive and I was her favorite, so I'd play the Christmas plague and name it after her. It wasn't nice, and I don't do it anymore (because I don't want to give her head space anymore), but when reporting her at work got me nowhere I felt it was the best way to let go of hurt and anger, by using her name to do something 'good'. It was surprisingly therapeutic...
> 
> Wanna know a little more about Joan d'Arc? Here's a link:
> 
> https://www.history.com/topics/saint-joan-of-arc
> 
> Finally, my buffer on chapters has shrunk. Stress and anxiety led to a really bad bought of writers block, which I burst through today and finally made headway! I have so much I'm excited to get to, so it's nice to be able to move forward.  
> I'm hoping you liked this chapter, I struggled with this one too at a couple points but I like how it turned out. Please feel free to leave comments or kudos and Thank You So Much for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to support the official release!!
> 
> ***One last thing, I've got a business trip next week which means (as much as I hate to do this) I might not be able to update next week. I apologize in advance, but I appreciate you all understanding should it happen. I *will* update the following Thursday so I'll 'see' all of you again in two weeks if I can't get the opportunity to update next week!***


	12. Look What You Made Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE NOTES!!
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> Probably a trigger moment in here. Just remember, never ignore your feelings. If something upsets you or makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to suffer through it. You can walk away, you can say no. Your feelings matter.
> 
> Cursing.
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> Thank you everyone for being patient for this chapter! I had a great business trip but the internet was terrible so that was a thing. I was also busy the entire time, which was fun *and* productive! I even got to tick off a box on my bucket list while I was gone so yay! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Works picking up even more this month so that's been my focus... but the muse has returned so no worries!
> 
> Again, please enjoy and I'll see you at the end note!

_Chapter 12: Look What You Made Me Do_

 

 

Gabriel sighed as he turned off the news, his arm wrapped around Natalie as she curled up next to him on the living room couch. It was Sunday, the boys were out with Marinette and Alya and none of them worse for wear after the akuma attack. The only oddity of the day had been that Adrien had slept in that morning, nearly missing breakfast, and Nino had waved away worry telling them that the blonde had been exhausted after meeting with Marcus. Fortunately, when Adrien did wake up, he’d eaten breakfast and asked for seconds. Because of this, and the fact that Adrien was happily teasing Nino about Alya, Gabriel had felt comfortable letting his sons out of the house for the day.

 

Now Gabriel flipped through the channels, trying to find any other news station that didn’t seem interested in the fact that Cat Noir had taken serious damage during the akuma attack and being so absolutely enthralled with the fact that the hero had somehow healed himself before going straight back into battle. But it seemed like every reporter was gaga for Cat Noir, and only a few expressed interest in the Mime.

 

“That akuma was powerful,” Natalie said gently as Gabriel settled for a romantic comedy instead. One of Adrien’s favorites that he’d never gotten around to watching with the teen. He’d have to make that up to him someday. Nodding at Natalie’s comment, Gabriel set the controller down and put his other arm around her.

 

“Nooroo thinks it was that magic growing in me,” he admitted, and Natalie hummed.

 

“How is Nooroo?” She asked, and he nodded over at a nearby empty plate of fruit where the kwami lay sleeping.

 

“Exhausted,” he replied. “He’s said that I’m ‘balanced’ now. Whatever that actually means.” The corner of Natalie’s mouth twitched upwards in a smirk. “He’s very… sweet. When he isn’t crying like a spoiled child.” Natalie tightened her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder, but was otherwise quiet.

 

“I chose Mr Haprele because I felt bad for him,” Gabriel said after a few minutes, for some reason feeling the need to explain himself. It was an odd feeling for him, he’d never felt such a need before and he was nervous when Natalie turned dark blue eyes on him. “He’d been lied to, tricked, and he just wanted to make his daughter proud. I wanted… to help him. I suppose.” Natalie frowned.

 

“How did you know what he wanted?” She asked. “Honestly I was a little surprised when you just walked out of your office to the lair like that.” Gabriel frowned.

 

“You know, I’m not entirely sure,” he admitted. “I just… I felt his pain.” He looked over at Nooroo. “Nooroo did say that he was an empath, that it was his *gift*. Perhaps, with this magic he keeps talking about, I’m able to feel emotions outside of uniform too.” He shuddered at that and Natalie giggled a little.

 

“Perish the thought of you feeling what others feel,” she teased, and he gave her a dirty look before kissing her forehead.

 

“And lose my standing as the cold, unfeeling bastard of the fashion industry?” He mocked. “Never.” Natalie just grinned, making herself comfortable in his arms and sighed as he rubbed his hand along her back. “How are you feeling by the way?” He asked a moment later. “You never did tell me how your appointment went.” Natalie stiffened and he looked at her, seeing a pale face staring back up at him as she tightened her hold on him before looking away. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it and tried again. A cold feeling swept over him and he wasn’t sure who it was from, but it made him worried.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked and she sighed before hiding her face in his chest and saying;

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Time ground to a screeching halt for Gabriel and he stared down at Natalie feeling blindsided. So of course his next intelligent word was;

 

“What?”

 

Natalie pulled away from him, sitting back and wiping at her eyes. He realized she was crying now, tears falling despite her best efforts as her lips and hands trembled.

 

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated. “And I don’t know what to say or do and… I don’t know if it will stay because I’ve been pregnant before and I miscarried and the doctor said I had scarring and that I wouldn’t be able to have a baby and—“

 

She was rambling now, her entire body shaking, and Gabriel grabbed her in another hug. He pulled her close as she sniffled and tried to regain control of herself, so he held her and rubbed her back and just tried to *think*.

 

“Maybe that doctor was wrong,” he heard himself say. “Miscarriages…” he paused, unsure where he was going with that and simply hugged Natalie a little tighter. “We should tell the boys.”

 

Natalie shook her head, clinging to him.

 

“No,” she said firmly. “Not until we’re absolutely sure.” She stilled then, looking up at him. “You’re not mad.” Gabriel frowned, looking at her before shrugging a shoulder.

 

“Worse things could happen,” he muttered, and at Natalie’s dry look he shrugged again. “Adrien could get *his* girlfriend pregnant,” he offered, and Natalie shuddered.

 

“I think I don’t want to offer him condoms anymore as a joke,” she admitted. “I’m worried he might actually want to use them.”

 

“Adrien’s a good boy,” Gabriel said, then frowned. “I think I’m more worried about Nino now to be honest.” He sighed and kissed Natalie’s forehead. They were both quiet for a while, until Natalie rested her head on his shoulder again and sighed.

 

“What happens if I lose the baby?” She asked, and he tightened his arms around her.

 

“We’ll deal with it,” he answered. “Until that happens we don’t worry. When you’re ready we’ll tell the boys and we’ll start getting ready. This is fine.” Natalie relaxed.

 

“You don’t mind,” she stated and he hummed.

 

“No,” he replied, surprising himself. “This is… this is nice.” He smiled, making himself more comfortable with Natalie.

 

“No Hawkmoth this week,” Natalie said after a few minutes, sounding exhausted. “I need you this week.” He nodded, oddly agreeing to her request and not feeling any conflicting emotions. He held her as she looked up at him and he smiled.

 

“No Hawkmoth,” he promised, and placed a heated kiss on her lips. When she pushed him down, climbing on top of him and tugging at his vest as she kissed and sucked on his neck, he realized what she’d meant. He didn’t dare try to stop her.

 

***

 

Adrien took a deep breath, exhaled, and braced himself for impact. Chloe Bourgeois was back to her old self, the self he remembered from before when she would throw herself at him and demand his attention. Only this time, he had a girlfriend, a friend and a brother who were getting tired of Chloe’s attention seeking games. He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand her grabbing him and touching cheeks. Couldn’t stand her pressing herself against him, but no matter what he did he could not get her to *stop*.

 

She’d always been that way. Hugs and kisses and no way of telling her to stop. She’d been affectionate where her parents had been cold, loud where everyone around her was quiet… it was as if she were making up for everything she’d ever wanted and raging when it didn’t play out exactly how she’d expected it to.

 

It was just another reason why he loved Marinette. She could get loud, but she could also be quiet. She could cuddle, but she also appreciated space. She expressed love in everything she did, without expecting anything in return and he appreciated it. It was because of Chloe and how she’d always been that he asked Marinette if things were okay. He’d put his arm around her, and sometimes he asked if it were okay. Was it okay to be in the relationship? Was she okay with him touching her? She rarely said no, but when she ever did… if she ever said she didn’t want him touching her, he’d back off and give her space. Because he hated it when Chloe would grab him and cling when all he wanted was to just be left alone.

 

“ADRIKINS!”

 

Chloe slammed into him, her arms wrapping around him as she pressed herself to him and he tensed even more. Behind him, Nino scowled at the blonde girl before waving at someone in the distance. Probably Alya, because Marinette was usually late. Didn’t matter that she was the class representative, three out of five days a week she was rushing into class at the last second with an awkward grin on her face and a bright blush.

 

“Good morning Chloe,” Adrien said, prying the blonde’s arms from around his neck and backing away. He stumbled a little when his backing up had him stepping on Nino, and when he turned to apologize his brother just waved him off and actually pulled him back a little further from Chloe. Nino was awesome like that, always had been and always would be.

 

Too bad he wasn’t coming with Adrien to meet Prince Ali.

 

Chloe was grinning, absolutely excited as she bounced on her tip toes and clapped her hands.

 

“Aren’t you just excited!” She squealed, as if her actions hadn’t made Adrien completely uncomfortable. “Of course you are! You’re going to be with *me* this afternoon!” She didn’t wait for him to answer, she never did. Like she had the entire conversation worked out in her head and had no desire for anyone to play their roles differently than how she’d predicted them to. Sabrina smiled behind her, content with the situation and smug. She’d been smug a lot recently when it came to Chloe’s interactions with Adrien, as if she were personally invested in Chloe and Adrien being together. It was… disturbing honestly.

 

“You said I could bring a guest,” Adrien said, looking away from Sabrina and giving a photoshoot smile to Chloe. He had no other types of smiles to give her anymore, she… she wasn’t who he’d ever thought she was. She was selfish, unkind and…

 

He wasn’t responsible for her. She wasn’t his fault.

 

Chloe’s face fell, turning to disgust and she groaned, rolling her eyes and stomping a foot.

 

“Yes,” she moaned. “Fine. Just tell Marinette-“

 

“Oh, Marinette’s busy,” Adrien interrupted, making both Sabrina and Chloe blink at him in wide eyed surprise. “She’s got other plans today so I wanted to make sure someone else got her spot.” He was forcing the smile now, trying so hard not to tremble from anxiety and nerves, and Chloe looked a little unsure.

 

“Then… who?” She asked, actually backing away from him a little and narrowing her eyes.

 

“Oh. Rose Lavillant,” Adrien said, finally giving up and tucking shaking hands into his pants pockets. Chloe gave him a dry look and he shrugged. “Believe me, she wants to come. I overheard her once, she really looks up to Prince Ali as a humanitarian.” Which *was* true actually. Last time Rose had been infatuated with the Prince. Not so much romantically as much as she hero worshipped the guy. Which was probably good because Prince Ali had been engaged to some girl in his father’s court before he’d even been born. Adrien had looked it up the night before, and in all honesty the more he learned about the kid the more he felt sorry for him. Second in line to the throne, engaged to a girl eight years older to help maintain peace, very rich, and very managed. He had very little freedom, and what freedom he did have he chose to use giving aid to those in need.

 

If anything, Prince Ali was a freaking saint who accepted his lot in life and instead of raging against it he thrived in it and tried to make life better for everyone around him. If he ever ascended to the throne he’d be a very loving and generous ruler.

 

Hell, Adrien just wanted to meet the guy and shake his hand for being so amazing. At this point, he hero worshipped Prince Ali too. So he waited as Chloe’s face twitched as if she’d bitten into rotten fruit and her cheeks turned bright red before she took a deep breath and breathed out. She forced a smile, her lips trying so hard to curl against the motion, and said;

 

“Why of course Adrikins! But you’ll have to—“

 

“Thanks Chloe!” Adrien interrupted, forcing a relieved expression and sigh. “I texted Rose last night to see if she’d like to come and she was really excited, but I wasn’t sure you’d be up for it. You really are a great person!” He was laying it on thick, and if he had to he could lay it on thicker. Anything to stroke her ego and quiet her temper, just so Hawkmoth wouldn’t akumatize another one of his classmates. Rose was gentle and kind, her heart always for others, and to see her turned into something so very against her nature… He didn’t want to see that again. Chloe seemed surprised, then smirked and relaxed as she threw her ponytail over her shoulder.

 

“Of course I am!” She preened, and behind Adrien he could hear Nino gagging. “I’m always great!” She batted her eyes at him and blew a kiss. “Just wait for me with Rose here, after school!” She cooed. “I promise, this will be a day to remember!” She flounced away then, Sabrina beaming as she followed after, and once she was gone Adrien wilted. Nino put an arm around his shoulders, less for comfort and more for support as he led the blonde to the school entrance where Alya waited with a concerned look on her face and her arms crossed.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked as they neared, and Adrien shuddered.

 

“Nerves,” he admitted, and looked at Nino. “I… bathroom?” Nino didn’t ask questions, only nodded and led the way with long strides to quickly get them to the bathroom. Adrien almost didn’t make it, breaking away as soon as they entered and running to a stall before throwing up. Plagg patted his chest, not making any noise since there were other students around, but it was enough. Still, it really didn’t make sense. He’d never been this nervous before, never this anxious about a possible akuma.

 

What had changed?

 

_Hands, pressing against him. Moving where they shouldn’t, touching him despite his protests. Chloe, older and smirking as she pulled at his pants and licked her lips._

 

_“You know you want this,” she whispered._

 

Adrien threw up again.

 

“Dude, is he okay?”

 

Kim’s voice sounded behind him, and something nearby shifted.

 

“Anxiety attack,” he heard Nino say, close beside him. “It’s been a while since he’s had one this bad.”

 

“Shit dude,” Kim whispered, sounding worried. “What brought it on? Do you know?”

 

“No,” Nino lied, or maybe it was a little bit of truth. He thought he knew. Adrien had never really told him about his falling out with Chloe so there was no way he could know that this was because Adrien did *not* want to go back to the hotel *with* Chloe where she had tried to—

 

“Hey man, I can go get a Powerade or something,” Kim said, breaking through the discomfort. “Water, anything. Do you want to call your dad?” Bless Kim. For real, Kim was one of the few who wasn’t in the know but still acted as if Nino calling Gabriel Agreste ‘Dad’ was the most natural thing on the planet. Kim might sometimes be an outright meat head, but he had always been a good guy.

 

“Thanks Kim,” Nino replied. “Powerade would be great, and he’ll be okay in a bit. If not, I’ll call Dad and we’ll go from there.”

 

“Right,” Kim said, and there was a hushed conversation before he spoke again. “Max and Nathaniel are getting him something to drink. If you guys aren’t in class when the bell rings I’ll let Ms Bustier know Adrien’s not doing too great right now. We’ll try to keep it quiet if we can.”

 

“Thanks Kim,” Nino said, sounding very grateful. “No, really. You guys are awesome.” Adrien missed if anything else was said, his stomach heaving again and forcing his focus back to the toilet. This was bad. This was really bad. A hand touched his back, and he heard movement.

 

“I can take your place,” Nino said softly. “Just say the word and I’ll go and make sure Rose is okay and gets to meet that prince guy. You don’t have to do this. We can call Marcus, you can talk to him about what happened this weekend. That’s why this is happening right? Dude, that Mime akuma scared the shit out of me too. This… it’s okay. Wayzz has had me looking out for something like this since Saturday!”

 

It made sense. The akuma’s weapon had gone right through his armor, which no akuma to date in this reality had ever been able to do and it was terrifying but…

 

Nino’s hand on his back felt like a brand, and Adrien’s skin crawled and itched making him shudder.

 

“I… just… don’t touch…” he managed to get out before dry heaving, and Nino’s hand disappeared.

 

“Sure Adrien,” Nino said, not sounding hurt but… Adrien still felt bad. “Whatever you need. I’m right here. I can give you space, but I’m not leaving you alone. I get it, sometimes space is all you need.”

 

“I don’t want to go home,” Adrien said, feeling stubborn, but he didn’t want to go to class either. He… he didn’t really know *what* he wanted right now. “I… I can go…” he lied. He was lying to Nino, he was lying to himself, and it wasn’t making things better.

 

“But you don’t *have* to,” Nino said gently but firm. “This is another one of those things that you *don’t* have to do. Not if you don’t want to.”

 

He was giving Adrien an out, a perfect out that Adrien could take and never feel guilty for. It was right *there*, tempting and necessary but… but Adrien was stubborn. He was going to do this. He’d committed to this plan, was going to go with Rose and Chloe and… and…

 

He threw up again, his entire body rebelling where his mind struggled to make a decision. He *needed* to do this. This was why the Being had sent him back right? And Chloe—

 

“Chloe’s only letting Rose go because I’m going,” he muttered, less for Nino and more for himself. He was starting to feel lightheaded now. The bathroom door opened, there were footsteps and then he heard Nathaniel’s voice. He couldn’t really make out what the red head was saying, but he sounded concerned, and when Max’s voice came it was worried.

 

“He doesn’t want to go home,” Nino said softly, his voice worried as well. “I can’t really blame him. Dad would keep him home for the rest of the week.”

 

“He doesn’t need to be *here* though,” Nathaniel’s voice came, the words finally making sense. “He needs to rest, and that nurses cot is terrible! Chloe would understand. We can *make* her understand. And if Adrien’s dead set on going with her this afternoon, she can pick him up after school.”

 

“Nathaniel is right,” Max said gently, his tone cool and calculated. “I would advise that he not stress himself with school today. I know he’s missed a lot this year, but with his grades he could easily test out of summer school and join us in our grade up next year. No one is going to think less of him.”

 

“Kim and Ivan will pound them into next week if they even try,” Nathaniel said, his voice carrying a smirk. There was a ringing sound, and for a moment Adrien was sure that it was in his head except that Max made a fussing noise and Nathaniel sighed.

 

“We need to get to homeroom,” Max said. “I’ll see if whoever is complimenting Chloe today will be willing to make a big deal out of inviting Rose to this event Adrien is so intent on going to. We could hear Chloe complaining about it when she came in this morning. Perhaps it will make things easier of you.”

 

It would, it did, and Adrien finally sighed in defeat as he dug out his cell phone from his back pocket, something hitting the floor beneath him when he did, and handing it over to Nino.

 

“Call Sabine,” he said, resting his head on his arm which was braced against the toilet and refusing to look up. “I’ll… I’ll go. To the bakery…”

 

“You dropped your notebook,” Nathaniel said gently, as someone took Adrien’s cellphone and he grunted but didn’t move. There was movement, and someone moved something behind him and Nino thanked them.

 

“Guys… Thanks,” Nino said again. “Thanks for everything. You don’t even know—“

 

“He’d do the same thing for us,” Nathaniel said easily. “You don’t have to thank us for being decent human beings too.”

 

“Still,” Nino said, his voice sounding a little thick. “It means a lot.”

 

“Any time you need us Nino, Adrien, let us know,” Max replied. “Text us later, let us know how you’re both doing.”

 

“Both?” Nino said, sounding surprised, but there were no other replies. Nino was silent for a moment, and Adrien could distantly hear a phone ringing. It stopped, a familiar voice sounded though it was muffled.

 

“Um… hi Sabine. Can… can me and Adrien come over?” Nino sounded nervous. “Adrien… Adrien’s having a bad day.” Adrien couldn’t make out what was said, but the concern he could hear in Sabine’s voice was surprisingly comforting.

 

***

 

Alya was protective. She knew she was, knew it was almost a fault, but she wasn’t going to stop. Marinette was her first true friend, someone she knew she could rely on, someone she could trust and be proud of, and even finding out her best friend was Ladybug hadn’t changed any of that. In fact, it intensified that protective feeling, and as she’d grown closer to Adrien and Nino that protective feeling extended to them and grew stronger still.

 

Which led her to where she was now, in the girls locker room before gym, waiting as she stood by the door with her arms crossed and staring towards the locker of one Chloe Bourgeois. She’d already ushered Marinette out, telling her that everything was okay and that she just had something she needed to do real quick, and was simply waiting as all of the other girls filed out nervously. Rose was on cloud nine, unaware of the tension due to her excitement over getting to meet *the* Prince Ali, as she bubbled and giggled her excitement to Juleka and hurried out to gym. Out of everyone, she was the most excited for school to be over, and Alya was going to *keep* it that way.

 

In her shirt, hidden in her cleavage, Trixx shifted nervously as he desperately tried to calm her natural magic. It was wild on a calm day, almost untamable when she was like this. Emotional, high strung…

 

Protective.

 

Sabrina was eyeing her as she left alone to wait for Chloe, the last couple of girls rushing past her to get out as if feeling the tension in the changing room and wanting nothing to do with it. Alya didn’t care. The second Sabrina was gone she sniffed the air. Trixx was sharing traits with her already, in hopes of curbing her magic and calming it. Maybe if she had other methods of seeking out prey the magic wouldn’t be so willing to move and it worked… a little.

 

Alya had a *lot* of magic, and Trixx was getting exhausted just trying to keep up with her.

 

Even so, she could smell that only Chloe was left, so she touched the door and urged it to not budge for anyone. It obeyed, and Alya smirked. The natural flow didn’t need much to listen, just someone who was gentle and didn’t try to force it. She scowled then, and made her way to Chloe.

 

The blonde was sitting in her locker, filing her nails as she balanced her cell phone on her knees. She didn’t look up when she heard footsteps, only sighed as if frustrated.

 

“I’m really anxious about this afternoon,” she called, sounding almost bored. “I need some *me* time if you don’t mi—“ She looked up at Alya and froze, looking a little surprised before a scowl covered her face. “What are *you* doing in here?” She snapped, and Alya couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Hello Chloe,” she said, her voice dripping with false sweetness. “You and I need to have a talk.” Before Chloe could even think to speak, Alya grabbed her, lifting her up and forcing her over to the concrete wall. Chloe screeched at her.

 

“What are you doing? Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are? My Daddy will hear about this!” The blonde cried, only to gasp when her back hit concrete and Alya leaned in, gripping the blondes expensive gym shirt.

 

“How does it feel you little bitch?” She snapped, and Chloe stared at her in terror. “How does it feel to have someone grab *you* without your permission? Uncomfortable right?” She shoved, and Chloe cried out, her hands shaking as she covered her face.

 

“Why are you doing this?” She cried, and tears were forming in her eyes, making Alya pause for half a second before the anger came flowing back.

 

“Why do you *think*?” Alya snapped. “Every morning for the past week you’ve been grabbing Adrien before he even knows what’s happening, and while *he’s* too nice to say anything to *you* *I* do not *care* about you and have *NO* problems telling you to BACK OFF.” Chloe looked completely startled now, her eyes going wide with fear and confusion.

 

“…What?” She asked, and for a moment Alya wondered if Chloe really was that oblivious or if she was just *that* good at acting.

 

“Are you freaking *serious*?” She spat, and released Chloe. The other girl sank to the floor, her knees shaking too much to hold her and Alya sneered at her. “He was so uncomfortable with you *flinging* yourself at him that he had an anxiety attack this morning!” She stuck her finger in the blondes face, instead of her fist because the Lord knew she wanted to punch the little bitch for everything she’d done to Marinette over the past year but Adrien would *never* forgive her, and snarled. “So you are going to *listen* to me! Adrien and Rose are coming with you to that damn hotel of yours, and unless Adrien *initiates* it, you WILL NOT hug him, jump him or do anything else that makes him uncomfortable. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!”

 

Her voice sounded strange, even to her. Powerful even, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it except that Chloe was staring at her with wide horrified eyes that made her skin crawl uncomfortably. The blonde nodded, her hands shaking even as she did so, and Alya stood back to glare at her. After a few minutes she sighed and gripped Chloe by the upper arms, pulling her up.

 

“Against my *better* judgement,” she said, anger still holding steady as Chloe tried and almost failed to get her feet under her. “I will take you to the nurses office for your ‘anxiety’.” She sneered the word, and Chloe made an honest sniffling noise and wiped at her eyes with a shaking hand. Her mascara smeared under her eyes and Alya finally realized the girl was crying. It made her uncomfortable. She sighed, pushing aside anger and releasing it. The air in the changing room became lighter, easier to breathe, and she realized she’d been making the entire room increasingly uncomfortable.

 

“Look,” she said, and when Chloe only sniffled again she shook the girls arm. “Look at me,” she ordered, and Chloe did so as if she had no other choice. Alya did *not* like that. “Just… be more considerate of Adrien and you and I won’t have anymore problems about it. Stop jumping him, stop ignoring his feelings. He needs you to actually *give a shit* about him. Can you understand that?” Chloe nodded with wide eyes, and Alya pulled her over to the door. She released it from her persuasion and it swung open easily when she pushed on it. “Good. Now. Behave the rest of the day and don’t give Adrien and Rose any trouble. I *will* find out about it if you do.” She gave Chloe a firm look, and the blonde nodded even as she shook. The girl was eerily quiet as Alya all but dragged her to the nurses office, and the few people who did see them in the hallways scattered before Alya even had to open her mouth to ‘explain’ the situation.

 

She did *not* like how that made her feel. In her shirt, Trixx shuddered.

 

***

 

“I did something bad today.”

 

Alya’s voice was soft, miserable, dragging Adrien out of sleep and warmth and back to waking. He was sprawled out on the couch in the Dupain-Cheng living room, sunlight pouring through windows Sabine had uncovered the minute he’d walked in. She’d been so concerned with him the second he stepped into her home, hugging him and guiding him to the couch to rest as she directed Nino to make himself comfortable and asked if they were hungry. Nino’s negative reply meant that after getting Adrien to lay down, Sabine didn’t immediately leave. Instead, she kneeled on the floor next to the blonde, ran fingers through his hair, and started singing a Chinese lullaby that had him drifting off almost immediately.

 

Now he yawned and sat up, staring around bleary eye and blinking before his vision evened out and he saw Nino hugging Alya. The red head was clinging to his brother, her face buried in his shoulder as Marinette stood by with a worried look. When she saw Adrien was up, she came to his side and asked;

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He wrapped his arms around her and just held on. It was a little weird. He was clinging to Marinette, Alya was clinging to Nino and no one was saying anything. The kwami stayed nearby, floating and looking nervous as Sabine came back into the room and looked at the four teens with concern.

 

“All right,” she said, gaining attention. Alya sniffled as she pulled away from Nino, her eyes red as if she’d been crying. “Everyone sit on the couch. Kwami too, you all need a break. I’ll bring food, and then we’ll talk.”

 

“Yes Mama,” Marinette said, and moved so that she was sitting next to Adrien on the couch. Nino gently pulled Alya over and had her sit down next to him, and while Adrien kept his arms around Marinette, Alya and Nino kept their arms around each other as well. Marinette moved some couch pillows, made sure the kwami were comfortable as they settled down on a pillow she sat on the coffee table, then hugged Adrien back and bunted her chin gently against the top of his head. It… it was calming… but his throat was still burning with anxiety for what was to come and he almost wanted to ask Nino if he was still offering to take his place that afternoon. Instead he sat in silence, waiting for Sabine to return and letting Marinette rub his back while Alya sniffled on the other side of Nino.

 

When Sabine returned she had one of Tom’s large baking trays in her hands, covered with cheese, fruit, cookies and jerky as well as Tom’s cheese bread and some croissant sandwiches. She set this on the end of the coffee table, pulling the kwami over on their pillow a little to make space before finally getting the tray settled and sitting on the opposite side of the table from the couch on her knees. She looked at them, her face gentle and kind, and reached out to lovingly pet Trixx who looked absolutely exhausted.

 

“Now my darlings,” she said kindly. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Alya burst into tears.

 

***

 

Adrien climbed into Chloe’s limo, smiling when he saw Rose sitting there waiting with bright eyes and a cheerful face. Chloe was sitting across from the short haired girl, a proud smirk on her face that only grew when she saw him.

 

“How are you feeling? Do you feel better? Oh! Are you as excited as I am?” Rose asked, bouncing in her seat and not waiting for answers. Her backpack was at her feet, and Adrien couldn’t help the chuckle that escape.

 

“I’m glad you could come Rose,” he said, and it was true. He’d been worried that Rose wouldn’t come. That maybe Chloe would do something after Alya’s confrontation in the girls changing room, but here Rose was. Excited and eager, and Chloe was behaving.

 

Alya had been upset with how she’d reacted, with how she’d used her natural magic to put so much fear into everyone around her, that she’d been almost unconsolable during lunch. She’d been surprised when no one chastised her, and when Wayzz asked her to take time to think before acting for Trixx’s sake, she had easily agreed.

 

“Your heart was in the right place,” Sabine had said gently. “The only thing that went wrong was the execution. I’m glad no one was hurt, but I think that this is a good lesson for all of you to learn. You are all very powerful, but you must not abuse the gifts that you have been given.”

 

Now Adrien turned to Chloe and smiled at her, it was weak but at least it was real, and he said;

 

“Thank you Chloe. This is very kind of you.”

 

She waved him off, finally relaxing in her seat as her driver shut the door behind Adrien and went to the drivers seat.

 

“It is, isn’t it?” She said, and crossed her right leg over her left. “Just remember, his secretary is very…” she pursed her lips now. “She’s *interesting*.” Rose blinked wide, innocent, eyes at her.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked.

 

“From what Chloe’s said, the woman is very strict about Prince Ali’s schedule,” Adrien explained, keeping his voice easy. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and allowing himself to relax. Chloe wasn’t making any moves at him and Rose was giving him distance so for now he was calm. Plagg was curled up in his over shirts inner pocket, and Adrien had a small baggie in his right pants pocket of emergency cheese bread that Tom insisted he carry, so he was going to be fine. Better yet, Carapace was following at a distance.

 

Because Adrien had explained, not in a lot of detail but enough to make his discomfort known, that Chloe had been more than a little ‘hands on’ when she’d tried to get him to sleep with her in *that* future. And it still made him uncomfortable.

 

So Carapace was following, and Plagg was willing to project enough discomfort that the darker teen would be breaking through walls and windows again if Adrien needed to get away, and for some reason that was making all the difference.

 

Adrien’s hands were still shaking though. Anxiety was anxiety, and it came from anything and everywhere. There was still the possibility of an akuma, which was why Marinette was staying with Alya and keeping an eye on the red head just in case. Alya, while furious about ‘future Chloe’ was still upset with how she’d frightened people at school. Alya was a good person, her heart was in the right place, but she wasn’t cruel. So right now she needed her best friend and neither Carapace nor Adrien were going to take Marinette from her.

 

Chloe was talking, and he had to pay attention as she told them that there were rules they were all going to have to abide by during the visit. No jumping on the Prince, no running around screaming like a crazed fan, no asking for autographs… Things he knew and was well aware of. They were the same rules his father demanded anytime he went to an after party for a runway event or had an interview for a magazine. Rose appeared surprised at this, however, but was nodding her head with a very serious expression soon after.

 

“I won’t embarrass either of you,” she promised, interrupting Chloe who was still ticking rules off on her fingers. The blonde girl looked a little surprised before sniffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“See that you don’t,” she replied, without any real heat in her words. “If all goes well we’ll be able to eat dinner with the Prince after the event at the children’s hospital and see fireworks from the Seine.” Adrien tensed. He’d forgotten that this event wasn’t just for an hour after school, it was expected to go well into the evening. Rose shot a worried look at him.

 

“Are you going to be able to stay that long?” She asked, and he watched as Chloe opened her mouth before a strange look crossed her face and she shut it quickly. He leaned back in his seat, trying to project a calm he didn’t feel, and smiled.

 

“Sorry but no,” he said, gaining a disappointed look from both girls. “I mean, if you two want to visit the hospital that’s fine, but Father is only allowing me to visit the hotel today.” It wasn’t completely false. In truth his father had only been made aware of the trip to the hotel that morning and had not seemed pleased that he’d been told about it at the last minute. He had agreed to let Adrien go and stay at the hotel as long as he wanted, which meant Adrien was free to stay the rest of the day if he pleased, but had wanted him to at least be home before bed time. Which was generally nine and well past dinner time and fireworks. Adrien just wanted this to be over, and had no intention of staying any longer than he had to. Chloe did not look pleased but nodded anyway. She was used to his father, she’d been around him the most out of everyone really.

 

“That’s fine,” she said. “Maybe some other time.” The relief from her acceptance nearly had Adrien sliding into the floor of the limo, but he was able to catch himself with one foot. Rose still seemed a little sad, but she smiled anyway and started peppering Chloe with questions that had the other girl looking a little surprised at. What was it really like living in a hotel? Did she like that her father was the mayor? What did she want to do when she grew up? Had she ever met the Prince before? How often did they get celebrities? How often did people ask for Chloe’s autograph?

 

Apparently these were *not* questions Chloe had ever been asked before, and she glanced at Adrien before putting on a smile and answering as politely as she could. Which, surprisingly, was very polite. Having Chloe act… normal… was doing wonders for Adrien, and he found himself finally relaxing in her presence as the limo brought them to the front of The Grande Paris Hotel.

 

Meeting Prince Ali was actually fun, despite the strict schedule they all had to keep for him. He was very sweet, happy, and fun loving. He hit it off with Rose almost immediately, the two babbling on and on about their love of humanitarian events. Helping others, making the world a better place, it was humbling to be in the presence of two people whose goals revolved around caring for others and never expecting anything in return.

 

It also helped relieve the anxiety Adrien had. Occasionally he’d look up and see Carapace hanging out on a building rooftop across the street, and his brother would give him a thumbs up. It was comforting to know he was there, that he had Adrien’s back, so when Chloe sat down next to him as Prince Ali prepared for an interview with Nadja Chamack, he wasn’t uncomfortable at all. Instead he smiled at Rose who waved from her place beside a camera man, and readied himself to watch someone else be grilled by a reporter. It was kind of nice.

 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

 

Adrien jumped, startled, and looked at Chloe with wide eyes. She was frowning at him, eyes narrowed, and for a second he wanted to tell her no in hopes that she’d leave him alone.

 

“Someone said you don’t like it when I hug you in the mornings,” she continued before he could answer, crossing her arms over her chest. Adrien hesitated, then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Chloe…” he started, and sighed. “I don’t like it.” He felt like he was shrinking at Chloe stared at him, completely surprised, and he moved over a little in his seat. “You’re like a sister to me Chloe,” he admitted. “It’s… it’s weird when you flirt with me or grab me and it just… It makes me uncomfortable when you do stuff like that. And then there’s how you treat Marinette—“

 

“Well she does the same thing!” Chloe hissed, keeping her voice down as Nadja and her crew started filming and talking to Prince Ali. “You’re not uncomfortable when she does it!”

 

“She doesn’t do that all that time,” Adrien pointed out, and Chloe humphed. “And how I like her is different Chloe.” Chloe gave him a look and he frowned, gathering himself. “Chloe, you do a lot of things I don’t like and you don’t listen to me when I tell you to stop. It’s like I don’t *matter* to you!” This time Chloe looked at him as if he’d slapped her and he sighed, getting to his feet. “I need to go home,” he muttered. “Thanks for having me.”

 

He walked out before she could say anything else, nodding his head at the Mayor and waving at Rose with a forced smile. Nino, his transformation as Carapace gone, met him at the front doors with a smile and his cell phone.

 

“Gorilla can pick us up,” he said easily. “Just say the word bro.” Adrien sighed, feeling tired now, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

“Can we just… go back to the bakery for now?” He asked. “I left my bag.” Nino smiled at him, gentle and understanding.

 

“Sure!” He replied and motioned for Adrien to lead the way. The blonde teen sighed, relieved, and they walked away from the hotel. When Rose texted him that evening to thank him, he found himself so relieved that no akuma’s had shown up that he went to bed early and didn’t wake until Natalie came for him and Nino to get ready for school the next morning.

 

***

 

The pictures for Nino’s first photoshoot came in on Friday, and Nino was embarrassed. It didn’t matter that the pictures were *good*, that he definitely looked the part of a model, it was just…

 

“I look so goofy,” he muttered, pulling one of the pictures out of the pile scattered across the dining room table. Glossy pictures that could just as easily have been delivered digitally (and probably had been), that showed Nino and Adrien either posing naturally, laughing at each other, staring at the camera with an intense look or even looking bashful. The picture Nino had grabbed was one of him by himself, looking at the camera with a playful grin that seemed to promise that he was about to start causing trouble. It had been one of Vincent’s favorites. Adrien was intense, sweet, innocent. Nino was intense, playful, and mischievous. Or, at least, that’s how they were being portrayed in the photos.

 

“Cue instant fan mail,” Adrien teased, and snickered at the dirty look Nino gave him.

 

“Come on Adrien,” Nino said, tossing the photo back down and picking up one where he and Adrien were laughing at something. It had been taken when they weren’t paying attention, during a break and Nino had gotten a little bored. It looked fantastic if he really wanted to honest. But… “No one’s going to want to see me in these.”

 

“Bull,” Adrien replied, picking up another photo of the two of them. There had been a tree near the castle they had the photo shoot at, and they’d both been relaxing against it while waiting for the next clothing change. They had been talking about the castle and its history and had turned to look at it, Adrien with his arms crossed as he leaned against the tree with his foot propped up against the trunk and Nino leaning on a low lying branch. Both of them looked relaxed and calm, and the smattering of sun from between the branches and leaves of the tree made the colors around them pop. Adrien showed this picture to Nino. “You’re the best thing about this shoot! I’m framing this one!” Nino made a face, and gently shoved him.

 

“Don’t joke bro,” he chided and Adrien gave him a look.

 

“I’m not!” He promised. “You did great Nino, you *look* great! This is awesome, and this one is totally going in the magazine print next week!” He held up a picture of himself and Nino, both of them angled towards each other but giving the camera an intense look that Vincent had declared was the ‘smolder’. Nino had declared it the ‘I’m done and ready to go home’ look. They’d been on site since early in the morning, the original photographer showing up late. Vincent had come a few hours later, hoping to see how the boys were doing and had instead taken over when he realized their photographer wasn’t doing a very good job of working with the two boys. The shoot had gone long, but it had been much better after Vincent took over.

 

“Next week?” Nino asked, looking a little worried. “Don’t you mean next month?” Adrien shook his head, grinning.

 

“I overheard Father on the phone yesterday,” he said, his eyes shining. “Apparently he didn’t like the original print idea and had them replace a few pictures of me with some from this shoot. Congratulations! You’re a fashion star!” Nino stared at him, unsure of how to feel for a moment. Fear mixed with embarrassment and finally… concern.

 

“Adrien,” he asked, stepping back from the table and causing the blonde to give him a surprised look. “Are… are you okay with that? I mean… I’m like… steamrolling your life or something here.” Adrien look confused.

 

“Steamrolling my life?” He asked, then laughed. “What? Seriously Nino, I’m *happy* about this! I’ve never had this much fun at a shoot!” He put the picture of them two of them back down gently, smiling happily at it before looking at Nino. “I’m not joking. I’m totally getting a few of these framed for my room!”

 

“And mine as well.”

 

The two boys jumped, looking up at the dining room doorway where Gabriel stood with Natalie. His hands were crossed behind his back and he smirked as he looked at them, as if amused.

 

“These pictures were very well done boys,” he told them, and Adrien blushed red at the praise. “You both performed excellently. I am very proud of you both!” Nino couldn’t help feeling proud at those words, Adrien seeming to preen next to him.

 

“Thank you Father!” He said, sounding as if Gabriel’s words were the only ones he’d ever wanted to hear. As if he’d just experienced a dream come true, and part of him actually wondered if it was. Gabriel only nodded.

 

“I’ve come to tell you that I need you both home tomorrow. I’ve… realized that it’s time to replace the picture in the foyer,” he told them, before looking at Nino. “If that is okay with you.” Nino blinked, surprised.

 

“Why do you need my permission?” He asked. “No offense, but the one you’ve got now is super depressing. Replace away!” Natalie smiled gently.

 

“He wants you to be in it Nino,” she said, her voice soft but still seeming to echo in the large room. Nino froze, unsure, and Adrien was grinning as if it were Christmas morning and he’d gotten the pony he’d always wanted. “You’re part of this family too.”

 

“Does that mean you’re going to be in it too Natalie?” Adrien asked, his eyes going hopeful now, and Natalie looked surprised before looking at Gabriel as if she wasn’t sure how to answer. Gabriel only tilted his head a little.

 

“If she wishes to be,” he replied, which wasn’t an answer but it still made Adrien happy. “The same for you Nino. I’m not going to force you, but I would like to have both of my sons in the family photo.”

 

Sons. Plural. Both. Him. Gabriel wanted *him*. Nino stared, not sure how to feel but definitely feeling confused and… wanted? Was that what he was feeling? He’d been calling Gabriel ‘Dad’ for a while now but…

 

His eyes were getting hot and scratchy, and he nodded while gripping the back of one of the table chairs.

 

“Yeah,” he said, and had to clear his throat because he was barely able to get the word out. “Yeah, I want to be in it.” Gabriel actually smiled and Adrien grinned. “So… we gotta dress up or something?”

 

“I’ll have something sent up for both of you,” Gabriel told them. “In the meantime, show me which photos you wanted framed.” Nino looked down at the table, sifting through some of the photos until he found one where he and Adrien had their arms around each other and were grinning. He handed the photo over to Gabriel.

 

“This one,” he said, and when Adrien grinned at him this time he smiled back.

 

***

 

They were woken up on Tuesday by Nino’s phone blaring Alya’s ring tone instead of the alarm clock. Adrien, who had somehow managed to sleep on the very edge of the bed, fell off with a yelp just as Plagg yowled and hissed. Wayzz, who had been floating by the window watching the sun rise, came over to the bed with a confused look.

 

“Alya is up very early,” he commented as Nino groaned from his blanket burrito. He grabbed his phone and accepted the call.

 

“Hello?” He said with a wide yawn, and jerked when Alya screamed into the phone. Adrien sat up, blinking wide eyes and utterly confused.

 

“GUYS!” Alya was screaming. “PHOTOS! YOU! MAGAZINES! FRONT PAGE!” She gave a loud scream again and Adrien started snickering, his head dropping onto the mattress as Plagg moaned.

 

“Seriously?” He asked. “Now we’ve got a fan girl on freaking speed dial!”

 

“Alya?” Nino asked into the phone when it seemed like she was calming down. Adrien watched as Nino nodded a few times, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawned and hunched over the blankets bunched around him. Plagg was kneading the pillow, already bored of the situation and making himself comfortable again. Nino sighed and put the phone on speaker. “Okay Alya, say that again please.”

 

“You guys are on the *news*!” Alya cried excitedly. “This is so awesome! Nino! You look amazing!” Nino blushed.

 

“Um… thank you?” He replied, and Alya giggled.

 

“Guys, I was only barely able to get a single copy of the magazine. Nino! When did they interview you?” Adrien frowned.

 

“Interview?” He asked, and looked at Nino who turned bright red and curled his fingers into his blanket.

 

“Um… Over the phone last Friday night,” he admitted. “Mom and Dad sat in to make sure they didn’t ask anything inappropriate.” He looked absolutely embarrassed and Adrien smiled at him.

 

“Let me guess,” he teased, setting his elbow on the mattress and his head tilted on his hand. “Favorite color, dream date, favorite food, what’s your sign?” Nino made a face and Alya giggled.

 

“Apparently my jambalaya is his favorite food,” she said smugly and Adrien’s grin faltered for a split second.

 

“Well you are a good cook,” he stated, and Alya giggled.

 

“Guys, this is awesome! The media is going nuts over the new Agreste heir!” She told them. Adrien frowned as Nino made a face.

 

“Seriously? *That’s* what they’re calling him?” He asked, and Alya made a non-commital noise.

 

“It’s the media, what do you expect?” She asked.

 

“Nadja Chamack jabbing a microphone in our faces saying ‘don’t be bemused it’s just the news’. Hopefully with less akuma and more rambling,” Adrien replied, and Nino snorted.

 

“Seriously though,” Alya said through giggles. “Nino’s the man of the hour right now! The media is trying to get an interview with your dad to see if he’s already being given a part of the inheritance and if he’s being expected to take over the company.”

 

“Yes on inheritance, no on company take over,” Adrien replied easily. “Fifty euros says I’m right.” Nino made a face at him so he stuck out his tongue.

 

“I’m not taking that bet Adrien,” Alya said dryly. “That’s a fools bet. Your dad loves you guys. Anyway, my sources say your dad has agreed to an interview while you’re at school today so the media hounds leave you two alone.”

 

“Sources?” Nino asked as a knock came from the bedroom door. Adrien groaned and stumbled up to go answer. “Who are your sources?”

 

“Gorilla,” Alya said easily, another giggle sounding. “He’s my info buddy.”

 

“Be ready to leave in half an hour,” Natalie’s voice came from the door. “The media is in a frenzy today so you’ll be taking the limo.”

 

“What?” Adrien whined. “I *hate* the limo. Why can’t we take the sedan or something?”

 

“The sedan doesn’t get a police escort,” Natalie answered while Alya giggled over the phone at the exchange. “Now hurry. Your father wants you and your brother dressed and ready for school shortly. Your lunches will be sitting next to your plates at breakfast. And mind your hair today Adrien, it’s getting a bit long again. I’ll get you an appointment to get it trimmed this afternoon after fencing.”

 

“Damnit Nino, why are you beautiful?” Adrien shouted, and Nino rolled his eyes while Alya burst out laughing. There was a pause.

 

“Is Alya here?” Natalie asked.

 

“Speaker phone,” Adrien answered. “She called to tell us the ‘good news’.”

 

“Ah.” Natalie paused again. “Get dressed Adrien. I’ll see you both downstairs.”

 

“Sure thing Mom,” Adrien answered, and shut the door behind her. He came back around to the bed as Wayzz flopped down onto Nino’s blanket and glared at the phone.

 

“This is going to be a complete disaster,” the turtle kwami warned, and Plagg yawned wide and loud.

 

“It’s *fine*,” the cat kwami replied. “Adrien goes through this *all* the time.”

 

“But Nino does not!” Wayzz exclaimed.

 

“Guys! It’ll be fine!” Alya said cheerfully. “The media isn’t allowed in the school and I’m sure they’ve got some kind of plan in place to keep media hounds from harassing you.”

 

“We just have to stick to whatever schedule Natalie gives us,” Plagg said easily. “It’s annoying, but if we do that the media will die down and we’ll be fine. Oh! And you have to wear the same clothes every day for the rest of the week Nino.” Nino groaned at that, and Adrien snickered.

 

“Come on,” he said, pulling on the bed blankets. “Let’s go check your closet and see what Father’s gotten made for you. It’ll be fine.”

 

“But I like my graphic t-shirts,” Nino whined and Alya’s eye roll could be heard over the phone.

 

“Seriously, you guys are so whiney in the morning,” she told them. “Look, I’ll see you two at school. Should I wait outside or what?”

 

“Inside,” Adrien warned. “Much safer that way. Let Marinette know too please.” Alya giggled at that.

 

“If she’s awake!” She exclaimed, and hung up.

 

“What does Marinette do that she oversleeps all the time?” Nino asked, swinging his legs off the bed as Wayzz took to the air. Adrien just shrugged.

 

They went to Nino’s room after Adrien got dressed and made sure his hair was done properly. He was trying to make it quick since they only had thirty minutes, and Nino teased him the entire time with help from Plagg. It was kind of nice to have someone else around in the mornings, and it was also nice to have Wayzz defend him when the two got too annoying. As it was, getting Nino ready was actually a lot easier. The darker teen kept his hair short and under a hat, one Gabriel didn’t care for but allowed since it was part of Nino’s personal style. As for his clothing…

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Nino breathed as they stepped into his walk in closet. Dark aqua colored t-shirts, lighter than his favorite t-shirt, were hanging on a high rack. Below them, medium fade jeans were folded over wooden hangers on a lower rack. The t-shirts were graphic tees, Jagged Stone’s emblem written across the chest in white. Nino stared, eyes wide and jaw dropped as he gently touched the closest shirt.

 

“No way,” he breathed, and Adrien grinned as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

 

“Father said he liked how this color looked on you,” the blonde said gently. “And Marinette convinced him to get Jagged Stone to let us make a couple hundred of these. He’s going to sell them at the concert in April. Limited edition of course. You got the first sixty.” Nino whipped around, eyes widening further.

 

“Are you for real?” He asked, his voice going a little high. Adrien’s grin widened and he nodded before blushing and looking a little worried.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked. “I mean… I know it’s not your favorite shirt and all but—“

 

“DUDE!” Nino exclaimed, throwing his arms around the blonde and lifting him off the ground. “THIS IS AMAZING!!!”

 

“I like the shoes,” Wayzz said as Nino put Adrien back down, and Nino turned to see the turtle kwami lifting up a white converse with the Gabriel butterfly on the heel. “Has your father always put butterflies on everything?” Adrien nodded, a little unsteady on his feet as Nino rushed to look at his new shoes.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Mother loved them, and when he started up in the fashion industry he needed something to help him stand out so he went with the butterfly. We used to have an entire garden full of plants that attracted them in the back yard, but… Mother just… stopped caring about them one day.” Nino turned and gave Adrien a worried look, the blonde teen staring at a spot on the floor with a blank expression on his face. Wayzz handed off the converse to Nino and flew over to Adrien’s side as Plagg floated nearby with an apprehensive expression on his face.

 

“Perhaps we should allow Nino to dress,” Wayzz said gently, a smile on his face. This seemed to pull Adrien back to the present and the blonde nodded.

 

“Oh! Yeah. Sure,” he backed out of the closet and, with both Plagg and Wayzz following, he moved over to Nino’s couch to sit and wait. Nino got dressed quickly, marveling at the feel of the t-shirt fabric. Softer than his regular shirt and much better fitting. The pants were comfortable, the jean fabric softer than any he’d had before. At first he’d thought that maybe they weren’t actually jeans, but looking at them he realized they were just very well made which made them much more comfortable to wear. For the first time he understood why people were willing to spend so much on clothing. The better made the clothes, the better the comfort… Which also meant they were probably going to cost more.

 

He finished dressing and headed out, grinning as he pulled his favorite hat on his head and threw his arms out wide.

 

“Tah-dah!” He exclaimed, making Adrien and the two kwami look up at him. “What do you think?” Adrien snickered.

 

“The red hat kinda stands out,” he said, and Nino stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Hey, my dad might be a fashion master, and my bro a top model, but that does not mean that I need to conform to *all* fashion standards!” He retorted, and Adrien just laughed at him.

 

“I didn’t say it looked bad!” Adrien exclaimed and Nino rolled his eyes before pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

“Breakfast!” Plagg cried, getting the teens attention. “Feed me! Today’s going to be *insane*!” Wayzz sighed.

 

“I thought it would be,” he said sadly, and Nino smiled gently at his kwami who floated over to him and hugged his face.

 

***

 

Plagg was right. It *was* insane.

 

Adrien sighed as the limo pulled up to the school, officers forming an actual line at the school property to fend off reporters—

 

And there were so *many*. He was used to reporters, paparazzi, news anchors of all kinds being after him after a shoot but he’d never experienced anything like this!

 

“Wow! Must have been a really good magazine shoot,” Plagg commented as he peeked out the window.

 

“Father just declared to the public that he has an adopted son,” Adrien said. “This is the juiciest gossip in France at the moment.” Nino gave a very weak laugh, rubbing his arm while Wayzz patted his cheek.

 

“Adopted all but legally,” Nino corrected. “Technically, I’m still not his son.” Adrien made a face at him.

 

“You’re ours in all the ways that matter,” he stated firmly. “A piece of paper is only going to change that in the governments eyes, not ours.” Nino stared, his eyes going wide, before he shook his head and smiled.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered, holding up a fist. “Yeah, that’s how this family works right?” Adrien bumped fists with him and nodded.

 

“Yeah.” Adrien grinned then. “Ready to hear people screaming your name? Gotta get that practice in before you become a big time DJ.” Nino flicked his forehead for that. It didn’t hurt, but it did surprise Adrien enough to make him go quiet. Plagg just laughed and hid in Adrien’s shirt.

 

They got out of the car quickly, their names being called by the reporters on the edge of the school property, lights flashing and… was someone screaming? Adrien tensed at the sound, freezing, and Nino grabbed his shoulder and pushed them both to the school. It was weird. Adrien had dealt with stuff like this before, why was it that Nino had the clearer head? He didn’t get to wonder long, because they were running up the steps to the school and through the doors where their school mates were waiting. Now Adrien *really* didn’t know what to do.

 

The entire atrium seemed to freeze when they both entered, Nino managing a sigh of relief before looking up and realizing that students were staring at them with wide eyes.

 

“Um…” Adrien managed, reaching out and grabbing Nino’s arm. “Homeroom?”

 

“Homeroom,” Nino agreed, and they took off running as a little blonde girl screamed in utter delight and students started rushing towards them with cries of their own. They ran up the stairs two at a time and Kim met them at the door, waving them in and shutting the door behind them. They collapsed on the floor, breathing out of sheer relief, and lay there as Alix skipped over with a grin on her face.

 

“You still owe me five euros,” she said, an impish grin on her face as someone started crying outside their classroom. Adrien stared at her.

 

“What?” He asked, and she held out her hand with curling fingers in a gimmie fashion.

 

“You said Alya and Nino would be dating by the time we were done filming the class movie. You were wrong!” she crowed, and Nino shot him a dirty look.

 

“Seriously?” He asked, but there wasn’t any real heat to it. Adrien just looked embarrassed as he pulled five euros out and gave it to Alix. She made a happy cackling noise and bounced away. “Dude!” Nino said, Adrien blushing. “I’ve won all the bets I made on you.” Adrien’s jaw dropped. Nino smirked, pleased with himself as he got up and went to his desk.

 

“How many bets have you made on me?” Adrien asked, scrambling up and to his seat. Nino only grinned.

 

By the time class started, Mr Damocles had regained control of most of the school by threatening detention to anyone who tried to harass Nino and/or Adrien. Kim was having a blast playing classroom bouncer, until he started heckling Ivan and found himself lifted up by the back of his shirt when the bigger boy grew tired of it and put him in his seat. Adrien and Nino found themselves laughing at the sight while behind them Marinette and Alya looked through the magazine that had started it all. Adrien and Nino were both on the front cover, in one of Vincent’s smolder poses. The rest of the magazine was filled with photos and articles about the two teens, one getting info on Adrien’s likes and ‘dreams’, and the other telling the same for Nino. The rest was gossip and pictures of the two together or separate. That they both had girlfriends was acknowledged but question marks were on a black background in regards to ‘who’ the girlfriends were and ‘would it actually last’. According to one author, they hoped not as the two boys were too ‘yummy’ to be ‘off the market’ so soon. Adrien didn’t like that part of the magazine and asked if he could burn it. Alya just smirked.

 

“Don’t worry about that article,” she said easily, even as Marinette turned the page and giggled at the zodiac page. “I’m more interested in the fact that Nino is apparently a Taurus. FYI, I’m a Cancer.” Nino frowned at this and turned in his seat to look at her.

 

“Okay…” he stated. “What does that mean?” Alya just flicked his hat brim up and Adrien snickered at Nino’s irritated look.

 

“It’s that zodiac sign stuff. It’s supposed to determine who would make a ‘perfect’ match for you based on what month you’re born in,” he explained. “It’s just a joke.”

 

“But Adrikins,” Chloe’s voice carried into the conversation, and the blonde turned to look at her. “I think it’s *very* accurate! After all, I’m a Pisces so that makes you and me perfectly compatible!” She batted her eyes at him and he frowned. She’d been behaving since Prince Ali’s visit, and he’d hoped that she’d continue but—

 

“Oh!” Sabrina chimed in, holding up the same magazine Marinette was looking through. “That means that Marinette is a Gemini right? According to this, Adrien and Marinette aren’t compatible at all!” Marinette looked up at that.

 

“I was born June 21st,” she revealed. “I’m a Cancer too.” Alya’s eyes lit up.

 

“Ooh! And with Adrien being a Virgo, that means that you too are going to have a very ‘impactful sex life’,” she teased, and Adrien felt his face heat up.

 

“We’re not having sex!” He shouted, and his voice was echoed by Marinette’s, making the rest of their classmates laugh. Except Chloe and Sabrina who sniffed.

 

“She’s *barely* a Cancer sign,” Chloe stated, a cruel smirk crossing her face as she muttered; “Though she *is* a cancer on society.” She looked surprised when Adrien gave her a dirty look. It took him a moment before he realized that he was the only person to hear her and it made him nervous, so he ignored her for the rest of the day. He stayed close to Marinette though, his hands shaking for some reason as the day progressed, and when she asked him and Nino to help put up fliers for the class bake sale on Friday, he took a little longer to get his fliers taped up.

 

“You need to eat something,” Plagg warned from inside his shirt. “You need to eat something *now*.”

 

“You’ve already eaten everything I brought,” Adrien hissed back, and cringed when a girl shouted his name across the atrium and swore her undying love. He hated that part about being a model.

 

“Psst!”

 

Adrien looked up, then down and saw purple eyes peeking up at him from his bag. He stared, then kneeled down.

 

“Trixx! What are you doing here?” He whispered, looking around for Alya. She was near the nurses office with Nino, the two of them laughing at something together.

 

“Tikki said your hands were shaking all day,” the fox kwami whispered. “So I brought you some of my jerky. It’s not cheese but…” He held up a plastic baggie and grinned. “Enjoy!” Adrien smiled.

 

“Thanks Trixx,” he said, and took the baggie before fumbling it open and pulling out a piece of jerky. “When did you get in my bag?”

 

“When Marinette handed you the fliers,” Trixx replied, resting his large head on a tiny hand and grinning. “Also, Nino mentioned something about a schedule change? Apparently your workouts this week are canceled. Well, fencing is still on but the rest?” Adrien sighed in relief. Fencing took place *inside* the school, but their personal trainer liked working outside because he didn’t have to reserve space.

 

“Is Alya alright without you nearby?” Adrien asked, curious, and Trixx grinned.

 

“Oh, I’m not actually here,” he said easily, and Adrien jerked when the kwami disappeared into a wisp of purple smoke. Plagg growled inside of his shirt.

 

“Showoff fox,” the black cat kwami grumbled. “At least he brought you food.” When Adrien offered him some, Plagg turned it down. “You need it more than I do,” he claimed, and made himself comfortable. “Besides, I have a particular palate thank you.” Adrien just laughed at him and got back to taping up fliers before rushing off to fencing practice.

 

The next day wasn’t so bad at school. The media was there, but there was a loud groan from them when the boys stepped out of the sedan wearing the same outfits as the day before. On Thursday there were two people loitering nearby, and when they saw the boys in the same outfits again they pulled out their cell phones and walked away. Adrien and Nino both breathed sighs of relief, and with the bake sale the next day they hoped for a calm day.

 

So, of course, somebody exploded chemicals in chemistry and at Gym they played dodgeball and had two kids smack each other in the face hard enough to cause nose bleeds. It was a relief when the day came to an end and they were released to go home. Adrien and Nino stuck around to talk to Marinette and Alya, Gorilla waiting by the passenger door with his arms crossed and his eyes on the group just in case. Adrien had his arms around Marinette, his chin resting on his shoulder as Nino and Alya detailed the last of their plans for the bake sale. Tom and Sabine had their bakery to maintain, so between classes everyone would have a box of cookies to sell. Extra boxes would be kept in Ms Bustier’s classroom if anyone ran out and change would be kept in manilla envelopes.

 

“Definitely no IOUs,” Alya said, leaning into Nino and wrapping her arm around his waist. He, in turn, put an arm around her shoulders and nodded.

 

“Hopefully everyone remembers to bring cash tomorrow,” he added and Adrien hummed.

 

“We could get a square,” he said, his voice thick and sleepy, and the others looked at him. “It’s a credit card reader for your phone,” he explained.

 

“Don’t we have to pay to use one of those?” Marinette asked. Adrien opened his mouth to answer, but was drowned out by loud laughter and Kim running down the stairs to wrap his arms around all four of them.

 

“Hey guys! The new panther exhibit opened yesterday at the zoo!” He exclaimed as Max followed, looking done.

 

“I’m sorry,” the darker boy said, pushing his glasses up to better settle on his nose. “He’s been trying to get everyone in class to go.” Adrien snorted, nuzzling Marinette happily.

 

“Pass,” he muttered, sounding tired. Mr D’Argencourt’s been working me twice as hard this week. I’m going home.”

 

“Boo!” Kim said, and looked at the others. “What about you guys?” Marinette shrugged.

 

“I’m helping my parents tonight with final cookie making,” she admitted. Alya shook her head.

 

“Dad’s been talking non-stop about that panther. I’m over it already,” she told him and Nino shrugged.

 

“Could be fun,” he said, “but I gotta make sure goldilocks over there gets home before he falls asleep.” He nodded at Adrien who was blinking rather slow. The blonde made a curious humming noise, and the others snickered at him. Kim stuck his tongue out at them.

 

“Well *I’m* totally going! You’re coming too, right Max?” He asked, turning his head to look at the shorter boy who nodded.

 

“Should be interesting,” Max stated, and nodded his head. “I suppose we’ll see all of you later.” Kim smirked and crossed his arms, leading Max away.

 

“Later losers!” He called, and Nino waved off Max’s apology before the smaller boy ran off after Kim. Alya made a sound between a sigh and a growl and shook her head.

 

“If he wasn’t an actual nice guy I’d punch him,” she admitted, and Nino grinned and nuzzled her face making her blush.

 

“Aw! You love us!” He exclaimed, and Marinette giggled.

 

“She loves *you*,” she corrected and he hummed.

 

“And I’m perfectly fine with this,” he said, and kissed Alya on the cheek.

 

It wasn’t until they were in the car, halfway home that Adrien suddenly sat up with wide eyes and grabbed Nino’s arm.

 

“ZOO!” He shouted. “PANTHER! STOP THE CAR!”

 

Gorilla pulled over, tires screeching as he slammed on the breaks, and Nino watched nervously as Adrien struggled to undo his own seatbelt.

 

“Dude! What the heck—“

 

“Akuma!” Adrien said, his eyes wild now. “We forgot! *I* forgot! No déjà vu! The panther exhibit!” He was struggling, his hands shaking badly as Nino suddenly realized what he meant and cursed. Plagg flew out of Adrien’s shirt, going straight for the buckle release as Nino’s phone went off. Seeing it was Alya, Nino answered.

 

“Akuma!” She exclaimed. “It hasn’t happened yet and Marinette’s on the way—“

 

“We’re on the way over there now,” Nino promised as Adrien threw aside his seatbelt and fled the car. He dodged traffic and rushed into an alley across the street where a green flash of light heralded Cat Noir taking to the roof tops.

 

“I’ll meet you there,” Alya said, and before Nino could say anything else she’d hung up.

 

“Go after Adrien,” Gorilla said through gritted teeth, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. “And when he calms down tell him I want to talk to him.” Nino shuddered and nodded, getting out of the car.

 

“Yessir,” he replied, and headed straight into an empty alley to transform.

 

***

 

The zoo was a beautiful place as Spring drew closer, the trees getting greener and the animals moving about more as the temperatures grew warmer. At the moment, however, the zoo was eerily quiet. The pens were deserted and in the distance fearful voices could be heard.

 

Cat Noir dropped down, Ladybug landing next to him soon after and she winced at his pale face.

 

“We forgot,” she said. “I’m *so* sorry! After everything we made you go through—“

 

“Everything was different this time,” Cat Noir interrupted, his eyes darting to her and then back to their surroundings. “I mean, last time Nino was trying to ask you out.”

 

“Wait, what?” Carapace cried, landing behind them both with wide eyes. “Why? And why did you leave that part out? Also, Gorilla is super mad at you right now. He wants to talk to you when this is over.” Cat Noir’s ears went flat against his head, his shoulders hunching upwards. Ladybug frowned.

 

“What did you do?” She asked. Cat Noir cringed and Carapace gave him a dirty look.

 

“Freaked out and ran into oncoming traffic,” he said blandly, making Ladybug pale.

 

“WHAT?” She exclaimed, and froze when a loud snarl sounded. A large panther stalked around one of the enclosures, something purple dangling off of its front right leg. Behind it came another panther, two gorilla, a giraffe, a hippo and a rhinoceros. Cat Noir, Ladybug and Carapace all cringed, tensing as the animals approached and stopped feet away from them. The panther with the bracelet put a paw forward, and roared at them. Before anyone could blink, Cat Noir was down on all fours, tail straight up and ears flat as he gave a roar back.

 

It hurt.

 

His throat was terribly sore from roaring, but the animals scattered in terror as the panther with the bracelet stared with much too knowing eyes. Hawkmoth’s purple markings appeared on its face and it snarled before taking a step back.

 

“You’re not the one I’m looking for anyway,” it told them, and fled. Cat Noir’s knees hit the pavement as he shook, and he looked at Ladybug with wide eyes.

 

“I…” he trailed off as she came to his side, putting a hand on his head and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“We’ll have to talk about this later,” she told him, her face worried. “We’ve got bigger problems right now.” He nodded, then froze when a scream sounded and Carapace took off with a cry.

 

“ALYA!”

 

Cat Noir only whimpered and took off after him, Ladybug at his side.

 

“We have to get that bracelet you told me about!” She called as they ran. “The sooner we do that, the sooner everyone will be safe!” Cat Noir nodded, feeling a little strange. Fear was bubbling in his stomach, and as they rushed around another enclosure they saw Carapace grab Alya and leap up and away from the panther getting its feet back under it. It looked at them, hesitated, then fled again.

 

“Go stop the akuma,” Carapace called. “I’ll get any remaining civilians to safety!” The fear was gone now, replaced with anxiety that made Cat Noir’s stomach hurt. Alya was being held close to Carapace, her phone out as she seemed to survey the zoo before she smirked and turned her phone on the turtle hero.

 

“So,” she teased, making his eyes go wide. “How about an interview for the Ladyblog?” She winked at him and Carapace just stared at her, slack jawed.

 

“Um…” he replied elegantly, and Alya giggled at him.

 

***

 

Animan was still after Kim, just like the last time, which made it a little easier to anticipate his movement because Kim fled straight into the city. The akuma tracked him to a bridge, and was making some comment about a race when Cat Noir full body tackled it, knocking it sideways across the bridge while Ladybug sent Kim to safety.

 

“Hurry!” She was calling to him, turning just in time to see Cat Noir thrown into an abandoned car, the driver running in the opposite direction of Kim and screaming as he went. Cat Noir grunted, holding his head as he slid down to the pavement, and suddenly they weren’t dealing with a panther anymore. Instead the akuma transformed into a hippopotamus that opened its mouth and bellowed at them before charging. Ladybug didn’t hesitate. She rushed over to Cat Noir, grabbed him with one arm and flung out her yo-yo with the other. She yanked on the string and they were air born, the hippo lunging at them and missing by a matter of inches. They landed on a rooftop, just far enough away to watch as the hippo turned into an eagle and took flight. Ladybug turned to Cat Noir who was standing but shaking his head as if to clear it.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, and he nodded and cringed.

 

“Heads ringing, but yeah,” he told her. “I’ll be fine. Where’s Kim?”

 

“I sent him on ahead, but I don’t know where he went,” Ladybug answered and Cat Noir frowned, thinking.

 

“Last time he went to the bakery,” he told her, looking at her with wide green eyes and paling face. She bit her lip, then opened her yo-yo like a phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. Her Mama picked up, and Cat Noir’s ears twitched at the sound of Sabine’s voice.

 

“Mama? Are you okay?” Ladybug asked.

 

“Oh Marinette!” Sabine answered, though she sounded a little strange. “Don’t leave Alya’s house sweetie, there’s an akuma! Your friend Kim just rushed in to hide! We’re taking him upstairs now.” Ladybug sighed and looked at Cat Noir to pass on the news but he was sighing in relief.

 

“Tell your mom to take Kim’s wrist band,” he said, as if he’d heard the entire conversation. “Make up any excuse, but have her put it on a banister rail downstairs and then stay upstairs until we give her the all clear. Animan’s tracking Kim by scent.” Ladybug nodded, passing on the info and hung up when her mama told her to stay safe herself. She looked at Cat Noir and nodded.

 

“We should go to the bakery if we’re going to let Animan track Kim there,” she told him, and he nodded but didn’t move until she flung out her yo-yo. He followed, using his baton to fling him forward, and was quiet until they landed in front of the bakery and used the side entrance to go in. They arrived just in time, Animan swooping down towards the street and circling the area. Cat Noir glared at the akuma.

 

“We have to stop him,” he said, putting a hand on his head as if he were in pain. “Exhaust him so he can’t change.”

 

“You said that you forced him to transform multiple times last time,” Ladybug said, reaching over and gently running her fingers through his hair. It was soft like this, no product getting in the way of her fingers and she liked being able to gently run her fingers through his hair. Cat Noir seemed to enjoy it too as he let out a deep sigh and leaned into her hand, his green eyes sliding shut as a purr rumbled in his chest.

 

“We trapped him in a bus,” he muttered, nosing at her hand when she tried to pull away. “Maybe we can do that again?” Ladybug hummed, looking out the store front windows and watching as Animan transformed back into a panther to sniff the air. He snarled at the bakery and Cat Noir stiffened before making a strange growling sound of warning. The akuma froze in the street. Ladybug frowned, keeping her hand on Cat Noir’s head in hopes of calming him, and searched the streets.

 

There was a bus further down the road, stopped dead and empty. She smirked.

 

“You said he’s tracking Kim by scent?” She asked, and Cat Noir nodded as she turned and looked at the banister behind them. Kim’s wrist band was wrapped around the brass knob at the bottom and she grinned at Cat Noir who looked confused. “I have a plan. Get ready to move.”

 

“Ready when you are My Lady,” he replied, and the smile she gave him was brilliant.

 

A moment later she had Kim’s wrist band on her wrist as she and Cat Noir rushed out of the bakery. She made sure to give a loud whoop as she dashed close by the akuma, Animan snarling as he caught Kim’s scent and gave chase after her. She and Cat Noir led him straight into the bus, Cat Noir shutting the doors and positioning himself in front of her. She frowned.

 

“I can fight,” she hissed as Animan oriented himself and roared. She covered her ears, and was shocked again by Cat Noir who gripped the drivers seat and roared back. His teeth looked sharp, his face twisting to look more animalistic, and in unnerved her as her partner didn’t hesitated to leap forward with claws out to fight the akuma head on.

 

It was a literal cat fight, the two hissing and scratching at each other, but Animan had more muscle and seemed to bat Cat Noir around like a doll. Seeing her partner hurled to the back of the bus, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and pulled as the string wrapped around the panthers legs. Animan snarled at her before his body bubbled black and he rose up. He was a bear now, angry, tall, and all teeth and claws as he approached her. She hesitated, shocked, and suddenly the bear was howling in pain. Cat Noir on his back with a snarl and claws that ripped into thick fur. Animan grabbed him and threw him at Ladybug, making them both tumble down, before transforming into a gorilla and slamming his brands against the bus doors. Hawkmoth’s mask appeared over the akuma a face and Cat Noir wasted no time as he leapt at the gorilla and landed on his back again. Ladybug used her yo-yo and went for his legs to knock the akuma off balance. Animan transformed the second her yo-yo string wrapped around him, and he changed into a bird. One look at the entirely too gleeful expression on Cat Noir’s face had the akuma changing again.

 

This time he went for big, and Ladybug felt her face pale as Cat Noir’s eyes widened and he lost all color in his face. Animan had transformed into a t-rex, and Cat Noir’s ears went flat against his head as he grabbed Ladybug. The bus collapsed around them as he ran, Animan roaring at them and chuckling at their retreat.

 

“What?” He growled, his voice a deep rumble that sent shivers down both the teens spines. “No comeback this time little kitten?” Cat Noir clutched at Ladybug and hissed at the akuma. The t-rex let out an ear splitting roar, car alarms blaring in the distance as windows shook and splintered around them. Dust fell from some of the rooftops, and Ladybug didn’t hesitate as she threw her yo-yo in the air and cried;

 

“Lucky Charm!”

 

A car jack fell into her hands and she could feel Cat Noir shaking when he saw it. Somehow he went impossibly more pale.

 

“No,” he said, holding her tighter and shaking his head. “No, no, no! You can’t!” She gave him a firm look.

 

“Trust me,” she ordered, and he snapped his mouth shut before rushing them both behind a car as Animan tried to rush them with snapping jaws. “Knock him down Cat Noir,” she said firmly and he cringed. Ears flat, eyes wide and tail twitching, he stood and extended his baton before flinging it at Animans legs. The dinosaur tripped, and as he went down she threw her yo-yo and tied him up. She missed his snout, and frowned but accepted it as she rushed at the akuma before Cat Noir could stop her. Animan’s eyes were laughing as she approached, his mouth opening to gobble her whole, and she leapt.

 

***

 

There was a high pitched keening sound coming from somewhere nearby, and it was a moment before Cat Noir realized it was coming from him as he fell to his knees. He’d seen this before, she was okay... but seconds were ticking by and that damn akuma was laughing...

 

He snarled, ripping jagged marks into the pavement with his claws as a strange wind whipped around him.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” he snarled at the akuma as he rose to his feet, his voice sounding strange to his own ears as his hands twitched and he ran towards the akuma—

 

Only to freeze as the akuma eyes went wide and his jaw started opening. Ladybug was using the jack, and once the t-Rex’s jaws were wide enough she stepped out and gave him a smile so bright he felt all of the anger rush out of him. He fell back to his knees as she happily walked around Animan to the arm with his item. A bracelet with a sharp tooth that she took off him and stomped on. The butterfly was stubborn even as she reclaimed her yo-yo and captured it, but Cat Noir wasn’t really paying attention as he whimpered and stared after her.

 

She was alive. Ladybug... Marinette... was alive and she was okay. The akuma changed back to a man Cat Noir didn’t recognize, and Ladybug took the jack. She threw it in the air with her signature cry, and ladybugs were swarming everything, including him. It was warm, soothing, and when they left him Ladybug was coming to his side with a smile and a hand.

 

“Everything’s okay now,” she promised, helping him to his feet. He stared at her, grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace before grabbing his staff and propelling them up. He did not approach the akuma victim, didn’t give her a chance to either. Instead he flung them both to her rooftop balcony, pulling open the trap door and dropping down onto her loft bed. He clung to her then, gripping at her tightly even as her earrings beeped and the keening noise came back. She hugged him, letting his head rest on her chest as she whispered comfort and promised she was okay. He burst into tears, eyes closed as he clutched at her and listened for her heartbeat, trying to banish the unseeing blue eyes that now haunted his vision.

 

***

 

Tom waited until the akuma victim had been picked up by an ambulance to let Sabine escort Kim out. She had her arm around the teen, her voice soothing as she offered him a snack from the bakery which the teen cheerfully accepted. Once they were downstairs, Tom headed up to Marinette’s room. He’d seen Cat Noir’s baton while Sabine distracted Kim, and he assumed the two had returned to Marinette’s room, so he was surprised when he didn’t see anyone immediately. He paused, tilting his head when he heard sniffling and Marinette’s voice, and walked over to her loft stairs to climb up.

 

He paused halfway, frowning at the sight of Marinette in her civilian clothes, Cat Noir clinging to her as she ran fingers through his blonde hair and made shushing noises. Tikki was petting Cat Noir’s cheek while making a low crooning noise, but the teen wasn’t responding as he cried and clung to Marinette. Tom sighed, and reached out to wrap his hand around Cat Noir’s ankle. The hero sniffled, his breath hitching as he turned his head to look at Tom. Marinette shifted and looked at her Papa with wide eyes, and Tom smiled at them.

 

“Got a story for you,” he said, forcing a grin, and Cat Noir blinked at him but did not release Marinette. “A cat walks into a bar,” he said and Marinette groaned.

 

“Papa,” she whined. “Not a pun!” Tom shushed her, squeezing Cat Noir’s ankle and shaking the heroes foot. Cat Noir just gave him a dull look.

 

“A cat walks into a bar,” Tom repeated, “And asks the bartender if he has any grapes.” Cat Noir blinked, confusion on his face.

 

“Shouldn’t it be a duck?” He asked. Tom shrugged.

 

“My story,” he said simply, and pressed on. “The bartender says yes, so the cat jumps on the counter and knocks all of the glasses off.” Tom lifted an eyebrow as Marinette stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. Tikki wasn’t much better, lifting her little hands and mouthing ‘what’ at him. Cat Noir just stared, then snorted and chuckled.

 

“That was terrible,” he said, his voice scratchy and raw, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Tom grinned and shook his leg again.

 

“Morale of the story,” Tom said gently. “Cats do what they want.” He released Cat Noir’s leg and jerked his head towards the lower level. “Come on son. Drop your transformation and come have some tea. Today’s been a long day. We can watch a movie until your ride comes for you.” Cat Noir hesitated before sighing.

 

“Claws in,” He muttered, and with a flash of green he was in his civilian clothes and Plagg was bouncing off the bed with an ‘oof’. Tikki went to him immediately. Tom smiled, climbed down the ladder and waited for the two teens. They didn’t take long, but once they were on the lower level he grabbed them both on a hug and nuzzled the top of their heads like a giant cat. Adrien practically melted against him as if the motion comforted him.

 

“I’m so proud of you two,” Tome said, and Marinette hugged him back.

 

“Thank you Papa,” she said, but Adrien was silent, his head resting against Tom’s chest as he remained still. Tikki and Plagg gave the blonde worried looks and Tom sighed, hoping the teen would be okay. Hoping they would all be okay.

 

 

 

 

_End Chapter 12_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT happened in this chapter. I struggled like crazy with it, but I never planned for Natalie to keep her pregnancy from Gabriel for long. Those two seem to stumble around into what it means to be a decent human being. Thank you Nooroo...
> 
> Again, there were some parts in this chapter that probably triggered emotions in people. Just remember, if you tell someone NO and they keep pushing, you can keep saying no. If that doesn't stop them, whatever happens is not your fault. No means no, you're not weak, you're not at fault, and you're not less of a person. You're still amazing, still wonderful, and still strong. You matter and how you feel matters. Talk to someone, and if they try to make you feel at fault find someone else stat because they are wrong.
> 
> I'm sorry if the proof reading wasn't as good this chapter. I haven't been feeling well this week so that's a thing. 
> 
> One last thing, Alya's initial reaction to Chloe isn't something I'd suggest doing. I love Alya, but like Sabine said, her heart was in the right place she just messed up the execution. I think everyone needs a friend like Alya in their lives. She's good people. She'll learn. :)
> 
> And finally, I apologize for Tom's terrible, horrible, no good pun. My husband is the pun master and he wasn't around to help me when I wrote it in and then I just couldn't bring myself to take it out so... ^^' Sorry...
> 
> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments and kudos! Also, Draxynnic? This one's for you kid! :D ;)


	13. Take Another Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky chapter 13? Maybe?
> 
> Ugh, I struggled with this chapter, even though it had a scene in it that I've been looking forward to writing forever! A lot has been happening in my life recently so that's a thing. I actually hate to say this but I just finished this chapter tonight. Fortunately, this has actually gotten the juices flowing for the next chapter! Woot! So hopefully I'll be much further ahead for the next one.
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> Cursing 
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> Please enjoy and I apologize if there are typos and issues. I was just so excited that I was able to work on this again...

_Chapter 13: Take Another Step_

 

 

 

It was cold and dark, a strange mist swirling around Adrien as he clutched at his arms and shuddered.

 

“Hello?” He called, and his voice was swallowed by the dark. He turned, looking for someone... anyone... “Plagg?” He called, and received no answer. The chill in the air got thicker, seeping into his bones. “PLAGG!” His throat tightened when no reply came, and he felt his kwami’s absence weighing heavily on him. He turned in the dark, looking for anyone, anything, and then he heard it.

 

The ring of metal, a sword unsheathed. He turned, and saw Ladybug standing in front of him with an expression he wasn’t used to anymore. Cold, angry, like stone as she glared at him for... something.

 

A split second later she was in pain, a katana sticking out of her chest. She sank down and he cried out as *his* Marinette looked up at him, thirteen and happy and... blue eye lifeless and still. The mist parted as Adrien tried to run to her, tried to do anything but found himself stuck. Someone was laughing, and Hawkmoth appeared out of the darkness, what could be seen of his face pale and thin as he laughed.

 

Adrien screamed.

 

***

 

Nino jerked awake as something hit him in the face and he groaned.

 

“Adrien, dude,” he moaned, holding his nose. “Seriously what the—“ He froze as he looked to see Plagg clutching at Adrien’s pillow, eyes wide and panicked as Adrien jerked and whimpered in his sleep. Wayzz was crawling out from under Nino’s pillow, shuddering and looking ill.

 

“Plagg,” The kwami moaned, and Plagg shook his head.

 

“I can’t wake him,” he whimpered. “Something’s wrong and I can’t *do* anything!” Nino hesitated, unsure of what to do when he heard the bedroom door open. Plagg and Wayzz hid immediately, and Gabriel rounded the corner with wide eyes behind his glasses. He was disheveled, wearing designer pajamas and a thick robe which was wide open.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked, going to Adrien’s side and putting a hand on the teens forehead. Adrien made a keening cry as he twisted and gripped at the blanket. Nino shuddered.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I woke up when he smacked me in the face!” Gabriel gave him an alarmed look, reaching out touch Nino’s face and sighing when he observed no damage. He turned his attention back to Adrien then and sat on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on Adrien’s chest before frowning at Nino.

 

“Do not laugh,” he ordered, and Nino lifted an eyebrow at him. Gabriel turned away, looking at Adrien before taking a breath.

 

He started singing, low and gentle, in English. Nino’s jaw dropped at the gentle baritone, shocked that *The* Gabriel Agreste even knew how to carry a simple tune and would even bother to as Adrien took a shuddering breath and stilled as their father sang. By the time Gabriel was done, Adrien was calm his breathing evened out as he slept easier. No longer plagued but whatever nightmare had gripped him. Nino stared.

 

“You gotta teach me how to do that,” he said, and Gabriel snorted softly. He got up and rubbed a hand in Nino’s hair, messing it up with a smirk.

 

“Sleep well son,” he said, and got up. He paused over Adrien, concern taking over his face before he reached down and moved blonde hair out of the teens face and put a hand on his cheek. Adrien sighed and rolled over onto his side as he fell deeper into sleep. Gabriel frowned. “I think I’ll keep him home tomorrow,” he whispered, and Nino cringed.

 

“Not tomorrow,” he begged. “Tomorrow’s the bake sale and we’ve all been so excited…” he trailed off, looking down at Adrien with worry. Gabriel thinned his lips over his teeth, then looked at Nino.

 

“Keep an eye on your brother tomorrow then,” he said gently, and Nino nodded. Gabriel nodded back and turned. “Goodnight Nino. See you both in the morning.” He walked around the pillars surrounding the door and out of the room, the door shutting with a soft click behind him. As soon as he was gone, Plagg and Wayzz phased out from under the boys’ pillows. Plagg went immediately to Adrien’s face, nuzzling the blonde and purring. Adrien seemed to relax even further, a smile pulling at his lips, and Nino sighed. Wayzz echoed him, shaking as he landed on Nino’s shoulder.

 

“We will need to keep a close eye on him tomorrow,” Wayzz whispered. Nino nodded and lay back down. He fell asleep to Plagg purring and Wayzz curling up on his shoulder.

 

***

 

“You didn’t tell me that Animan was my dad.”

 

Adrien blinked his eyes back into focus, realizing he walked right into the school and sat down at his desk without talking to or greeting anyone. Alya was leaning on his desk in front of him, a frown on her face and he stared at her.

 

“What?” He asked as Nino slid into the seat beside him, looking worried.

 

“Animan,” Alya bit out. “The akuma yesterday? That was my *dad*.” Adrien stared at her, his jaw dropped and his blood running cold.

 

“What?” He managed to say, his throat feeling dry. Alya stared at him hard for a moment before her face softened.

 

“You didn’t know,” she said. “Did you?” He managed to shake his head and she sighed. She opened her mouth to say something, but Alix was bouncing into the room, a large grin on her face and a yellow box in her hands. Ivan followed after her with ten more in his hands.

 

“Guys! Bake sale time!” Alix exclaimed happily. “Mr Dupain-Cheng is down stairs with Marinette and they’ve got so many boxes!”

 

“Why are you only carrying one?” Nino asked, sliding back out of his seat, but grabbing Adrien’s arm to pull him out too. Adrien went without a word, and Alix stuck her tongue out at Nino but didn’t answer as she bounced over to her desk and sat down. Nino made a face at her and Adrien gave her a confused look. Alix rolled her eyes.

 

“I already sold ten cookies and Marinette shooed me away before I could get anymore cookie boxes,” she admitted as Ivan set five boxes in front of her. She grinned brightly at him. “Thanks Ivan!” He smiled at her.

 

“Sure thing,” he replied, and went straight to his seat.

 

“Wait,” Adrien said as Nino began tugging him out of the room. “Who’d you sell ten cookies to?” Alix grinned at him.

 

“Your driver,” she said happily and Nino groaned.

 

“Gorilla you traitor!” He said sadly, and Alya giggled as she looped an arm through Adrien’s and helped Nino pull him out of the classroom.

 

“Come on you,” she said, as if she hadn’t just been upset moments before. “Let’s go get cookies and rock this sale!”

 

Adrien was silent as Nino and Alya dragged him down the stairs, talking happily. Students were already gathering in the Atrium, some of them eating cookies and either talking or bouncing delightedly as they ate. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with them, and he could feel himself tensing as they got closer to the doors of the school. Closer to going outside where he could see Tom and Marinette beside a truck filled with cookie boxes in the bed of it. It was just…

 

He didn’t want to see that cold face on his Marinette, didn’t want to see dead eyes looking back at him and—

 

“Ow!” Adrien hissed, his hand going to his chest as Alya and Nino turned on his with worried eyes. “Plagg!” He hissed, opening his shirt and seeing green eyes glaring back at him. Plagg didn’t answer immediately, only pointing at the school doors and tilting his head as if directing Adrien to go to Marinette.

 

“I’ll tell Tikki on you,” Plagg hissed back, voice barely audible. “And then she’ll tell Marinette.” Adrien frowned at him.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Alya asked, and Adrien sighed before releasing his shirt and forcing a smile at her.

 

“Fine,” he lied, and led the way out the door. “Everything’s fine.” Nino and Alya just followed him, both looking a little worried as he hurried to the truck and rubbed his arms. He wasn’t paying attention, so he was startled when Tom suddenly stepped in front of him and grabbed him in a bear hug that pulled Adrien off of the ground.

 

“Adrien! Good morning!” Tom exclaimed, and next to him Marinette turned bright red.

 

“Papa!” She cried, sounding embarrassed. Adrien looked at her automatically, and found her turning her eyes on him to smile gently. The Ladybug from that other reality had never done that. Never smiled at him so sweetly with love in her eyes, and he found himself melting and smiling back.

 

“Hi Marinette,” he said, and Tom pouted.

 

“What, no hello for me?” He asked, and Adrien laughed as Marinette covered her face with her hands and groaned. Behind her, Kim took three boxes and handed them to Nathaniel while Max kept a tally of how many boxes were handed out. Nathaniel grinned and motioned for another box. Kim smirked, handed him two more, and teased the red head when Nathaniel almost dropped one.

 

The world seemed almost brighter after that. Marinette was alive, she was happy, and she wanted him to be with her. In fact, as the day continued and they sold out of cookies immediately after lunch time, Marinette stayed right at his side with a smile and cheerful words. Chloe spent her time keeping track of money while Sabrina sold their boxes of cookies, keeping two Ladybug cookies for herself as Sabrina bought a Cat Noir cookie and enjoyed it as school let out that afternoon.

 

In the end, the bake sale was a huge success. Nino and Alya were still cheerfully talking about it as the four of them walked to the bakery after school, their faces bright as they threw ideas out for where the end of year trip could be. Marinette just clutched her backpack tightly, her knuckles white and a grin plastered to her face. She’d turned the proceeds from the sale in to Principal Damocles already, but she was still incredibly happy with how the day had turned out.

 

Without warning she grabbed Adrien’s arm, making him jump and look at her in surprise as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

 

“This is so AWESOME!” She exclaimed, her voice hitting a pitch higher than he was really used to. “We made so much money, and everyone loved the cookies!” She squealed, jumping up and down, then kissed his cheek and Adrien grinned and blushed. He was still grinning even when Gorilla picked them up, and when he and Nino got home Natalie took one look at him and hurriedly put a hand on his forehead. Nino laughed loudly.

 

“He’s been blushing since Marinette kissed him this afternoon,” the darker teen said when Natalie gave him a confused look, and Adrien stuck his tongue out at him.

 

The weekend and the week following was almost a blur to Adrien, a kind of happy haze falling over him that had Plagg teasing him whenever they were alone. It was nice to have his kwami in such a good mood, and was only made better when Tom found a book of puns and shared it with Adrien when he visited one afternoon. Plagg was rolling with laughter, Tikki politely giggled at a few, but after two hours of Tom and Adrien finding their favorite puns and subjecting the rest of the Dupain-Cheng family to them the book mysteriously disappeared. Adrien couldn’t understand where it could have gone. One moment he and Tom were reading from it, laughing as they set it aside to run downstairs for cheese bread as both Plagg and Adrien’s stomachs rumbled, and when they came back the book was gone. Sabine and Marinette were just as confused as to where it could have gone, and Plagg was giving Tikki the stink eye.

 

“Tikki,” Plagg had said as Adrien and Tom looked for the book. “What did you do with it?” Tikki gave the cat kwami the most deadpan look Adrien had ever seen, before sniffing and sticking her nose in the air as she crossed her arms.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she’d replied, and flew up into Marinette’s room. Marinette had only sighed and promised to keep looking for the book when Gorilla came for Adrien.

 

Gorilla was as good as ever about making sure Nino and Adrien had time with their girlfriends, never complaining about having to pick them up from two different houses, but Adrien found himself nervous now whenever he got into the car. Gorilla would constantly check on him in the rearview mirror, a frown settling on his face if Adrien so much as looked at his door. After Animan, Gorilla had pulled both of the teens aside and lectured them on safety. No more jumping out of the car into oncoming traffic. No more running off without telling Gorilla what was happening. In fact, Gorilla had turned on the child safety locks thanks to Adrien’s reaction that day, and the only way for him or Nino to get out of the backseat now was to have Gorilla come around and let them out. Like riding in the back of a police car, and Plagg wasn’t listening to any complaining from Adrien.

 

“In a contest between a human and a car, the car’s going to win every time,” Plagg had said after Gorilla’s lecture. “I’m with the big guy. He just wants to keep you safe.” Adrien had made a face at that and thrown himself face down on his couch to pout. Plagg had spent the hour Adrien moped poking the blonde’s head, biting at his ears and being an all around nuisance. Apparently he had no sympathy for Adrien finally acting like a teenager. Nino didn’t say much, too busy preparing for his contest that coming weekend and spending more time with Master Fu to help calm his own anxiety.

 

On Friday Nino was looking rather green. The KIDZ+ TV contest was in the morning, and Nino was a bundle of nerves. He kept fidgeting, tapping his pencil during class as he stared off into space and pulled at his shirt collar. He’d already ruined two of his shirts earlier in the week, and Adrien was sure this one was going to go the same route. He pulled out his phone, pre-ordering another Jagged Stone t-shirt like the one Nino was currently wearing (having taken to ordering replacements for the ones already ruined), and texting Natalie that Nino was going to need extra attention when they got home. He got a message back from her just as their math teacher was walking in the door.

 

_Please inform your brother that he is not allowed to ruin anymore shirts. Also, stop ordering him more shirts. Your father thinks you’re both being ridiculous. Nino will do just fine tomorrow._

 

Adrien sighed at the reply, and was moving to put his phone away when Natalie sent him another message.

 

_Also, please tell him that Alya’s mother has offered to cook jambalaya tonight and will be sending it over with Alya. Tom and Sabine will be sending Marinette over with cheese bread and cookies. Now stop texting in class._

 

Adrien snickered, and showed his phone to Nino. Nino looked at the screen, looked at his shirt with his fingers twisted in his collar, and quickly released the fabric as a pink flush overtook his face. He untangled his fingers and immediately gripped his jeans instead. He only seemed to calm a little when their teacher turned so that his back was to the room during his lecture and Alya casually stretched across her desk to run fingers up and down Nino’s neck. It was like magic, Nino’s entire body relaxing as he finally sat back in his seat and sighed. Alya smirked and pulled away, just as their teacher turned back around, and Adrien forced himself to stare at the front of the classroom. Did Alya just use magic on Nino? He didn’t want to ask, but he was still curious as Nino seemed to be in better control of himself as their math teacher droned on.

 

In PE, the girls were separated from the guys, and Nino’s anxiety reared it’s ugly head again. Their coach, unaware of anyone’s mental states and really uncaring as he complained about his dating life to the coach heading the girls, ordered all of them outside for a thirty minute run. Adrien, Nino and Kim went straight for the track without thinking, while Nathaniel, Max, Ivan and a couple other boys from a different homeroom class sat down on the grass and pulled out their phones. The coaches remained inside and Adrien sighed as Nino shook himself and breathed deep as if trying to calm himself.

 

“You’re going to do fine tomorrow,” Adrien said gently, making Nino look at him as Kim took off at a sprint ahead of them. Adrien and Nino ignored him, choosing to take their time as they ran. “You’ve always loved music, and it apparently loves you so just have fun tomorrow.” Nino made a face, shortening his stride a little so the two of them were side by side. It was weird to have Nino be so much taller than him, but it was also comforting. As if Nino’s height somehow brought an extra layer of protection from his brother. It didn’t really make sense, but it was nice. Even if Adrien was a little jealous of the extra inches his brother had on him now.

 

“I’ve never performed in front of anyone Adrien,” Nino said as they rounded the first corner of the track and took the straight away slow. “What if I choke? What if the person they pick for me to impress is boring as hell and doesn’t like my music? What if they don’t give me a chance?” Adrien sighed.

 

“Nino,” he replied. “You’ve got amazing talent, you’ve performed for me and… you know… and who cares about your judge? Even if this doesn’t work out like you want you’re still the best DJ I’ve ever known and you’ll still make it in the world.” Nino gave him a dirty look.

 

“And exactly how many DJs do you know?” He asked. “Specifically.” Adrien grinned, a blush crossing his face.

 

“Do the DJs Father has fired before events have started count?” He asked, and Nino snorted.

 

“Nah bro,” Nino replied. “They do not.”

 

“Ah.” Adrien’s blush grew a little darker and he sped up his run a little. Nino just kept pace, rolling his eyes as they rounded the track near where the other boys were relaxing. One boy they didn’t know had pulled out a ziploc bag and was tossing whatever was in it on the ground as Max gave him a dirty look. A few pigeons had appeared, eating what had been thrown, and Adrien moved to the inner part of the track to avoid the birds. He hadn’t had an allergic reaction since… well since the bowler hat Marinette had almost last year. He had no interest in having an allergic reaction now.

 

“What do I do if I choke?” Nino said, pulling Adrien back to the conversation. “I mean, that *can’t* look good in front of Paris on TV!” Adrien sighed.

 

“So don’t worry about who’s watching,” he replied. “Just… I don’t know… focus on the stuff that matters.” Nino gave him a dirty look and Adrien frowned. “Look, do you want me to help or do you want me to listen as you spiral down a useless hole of anxiety and angst?” Nino looked surprised at that.

 

“Useless hole… what?” He asked, a smirk forming. “Where did you get that from?”

 

“Plagg,” Adrien admitted. “I was complaining about something the other day while he was eating and he kind of snapped at me. Word of warning, don’t interrupt Plagg while he’s eating.” Nino snickered at that and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Kim sprinted by them, puffing and red faced but grinning as he lapped them. Everything was a competition to that guy, and Adrien actually wondered how many laps the bigger teen would be able to get in before he ran out of steam.

 

“I’ll try to calm down,” Nino said, and Adrien glanced at him as the boys sitting on the grass started making noise. “I mean, you’re right. This is a good experience and… I *like* making music. It’s just a silly competition and if you think I can do it…” he trailed off, shrugging one shoulder as Adrien grinned.

 

“You’re going to do great,” the blonde stated, pride evident and Nino grinned back at him before his eyes suddenly widened at something beyond Adrien and he shouted;

 

“HEY! WATCH IT!”

 

Something hit Adrien upside the head, spilling… was that bread?… all over him and getting in his hair. He stopped running, Nino trying to help him get the mess off but the crumbs were sticking to him thanks to sweat, and getting under his shirt. He was glad Plagg had chosen, for once, to stay in the gym locker room with Wayzz to play video games because he was sure the cat kwami would *not* be happy with the mess Adrien found himself in.

 

“INCOMING!” Someone shouted, and Adrien looked up with wide eyes to see a flock of pigeons swooping down at him. He covered his face with his arms, Nino grabbing him and running towards the gym but the birds were faster. They were after the bread crumbs and the boys were caught in the thick of it. Adrien cringed, the birds diving and batting him with their wings as they tried to get to the crumbs on him. It was so odd that they were going after him, but then he was covered in bread crumbs and—

 

He sneezed once, then again, and there were feathers everywhere making it harder to breath as Nino tried to shoo the pigeons away. Then someone was running at them, bellowing as they came and the pigeons were scattering. Adrien looked up, his eyes watering, to see Kim waving his arms and yelling at the birds. Nino dragged him inside, yelling thanks to Kim who only nodded and got back to shooing the birds away. In the distance, Ivan had a boy dangling by the front of his shirt. There were several others standing around Ivan, glaring at the boy who was looking sheepish and shrugging. Then the door to the gym was shutting and Adrien was sneezing again as he struggled to get air. The sneezing didn’t help, and there were hands on him. Something pinched his thigh and a moment later he was drawing deep breaths of wonderful air.

 

He was on the floor, Nino propping him up as their gym teacher handed an epi-pen over to the girls coach who was talking on a cell phone. The words didn’t make any sense as there was a roaring noise in Adrien’s ears. Their coach looked at him, reaching forward and patting his face as his mouth moved. Again, the words didn’t make sense.

 

Later, after an ambulance had come for him and taken him to the hospital, he found he’d gone into anaphylactic shock brought on by the feathers. It was confusing because he remembered fighting Mr Pigeon and there had been *way* more birds then, but he’d not had the same trouble as he was having now. He wasn’t able to focus on it much though, the medicine the hospital gave him making him sleepy and slow. Nino appeared at some point with Wayzz and Plagg, the cat kwami going to his side immediately and nuzzling his face until Adrien fell asleep.

 

The next time Adrien woke up it was because the nursing staff was releasing him to his father. Gabriel and Natalie, who looked very pale, were standing over his bed. Nino was wrapped in Natalie’s arms as Gabriel spoke firmly to the staff. Adrien’s ability to keep up with the conversation was non-existent and he drifted in and out of consciousness until he was asked to stand. He got up, stumbling into his father who wrapped arms around him and helped him walk out of the hospital on his own two feet.

 

He didn’t fully wake up until the sun had set, a headache and Plagg his only companions in his room. He got up, noting that he was wearing his pajamas, and pulled at the front pocket. Plagg went in without a word, patting Adrien’s chest to show he was ready, and Adrien shuffled out of his room. He made it down the stairs, his stomach gurgling at him as hunger made itself known, and went to the dining room where he could smell meat. The door was cracked open, and he could hear voices that made him pause.

 

“Adrien won’t forgive himself if you pull out,” came his fathers voice gently. “I won’t be surprised if he gets up in the morning and insists on going to the station with us.”

 

“Well yeah,” Nino’s voice came, hesitant. “But he needs rest right? And he needs you and Mom and—“

 

“He needs you just as much,” Natalie interrupted. “And he’s so very proud of you. He’s been excited about this competition all week and worried about you. We all want you to succeed, and Adrien seems sure that you’ll be amazing. Don’t drop an opportunity to show everyone else what your brother already knows.” There was silence for a minute then, the sound of a fork tapping a plate echoing as Adrien inched closer to the doors. He peeked in, seeing his father and Natalie giving Nino their full attention, Nino hunched over his plate looking torn.

 

“What if the judge they pick for me doesn’t like me?” The teen asked softly, and Gabriel pursed his lips as he gripped his fork tightly.

 

“Then they are a fool,” he stated. “Nino, even if this is unsuccessful, it does not mean that you are not a good DJ. Everyone has different tastes and if you wish to make it in this world you must *not* give up. It took me years to get someone to even acknowledge my designs when I was first starting out, and I had several fashion houses turn me down before I was finally able to get a job. If I had given up the first time someone told me I wasn’t the style they were looking for I wouldn’t be where I am today. Don’t let a single idiot keep you from doing the things you love. All I ask of you is to give this competition your very best. That’s all anyone can ask of you. People are going to see you enjoying yourself, see you giving your all for this and that is what they’ll remember. Passion is what gets you ahead in the world Nino. Passion is what gets you noticed.”

 

“And talent,” Nino groused, staring at his plate.

 

“You have *that* in spades Nino,” Natalie said gently. “Please, just try tomorrow. Your brother will cheer you on the entire way.” Nino looked up, eyes darting between the two adults.

 

“How do you do it?” He asked, making them sit back. “How do you have so much belief in me all the time? I mean, Ma always said I’d either do something or I wouldn’t but she never just… believed in me like this. How can you be so sure that I’m going to do well?”

 

“Because we *know* you,” Gabriel said, and for some reason that made Adrien’s breath catch. “Because we know what you can do. You and Adrien work hard at everything you do, especially if you enjoy it, and your love for music shows. If you can’t believe in yourself, at least believe us when we say we know you can do this.”

 

Adrien took a step back from the doorway and walked away, wiping at his face. In that previous time, the time of his memories, his father never would have spoken like that. It hurt a little that the words weren’t being said to him, and if he wanted to be honest he was jealous that his father was speaking like that to Nino but… Nino needed this. Nino needed support and Gabriel Agreste was giving it. It was nice to see his father being the kind of man he’d always wanted him to be… it just hurt that he was being that man for someone else.

 

Adrien went down to the kitchen for food, sneaking back into his room shortly after with Plagg purring at him. He curled up on his bed, pulling his blanket to his chin, and tried to fall back asleep. Instead he dozed, his thoughts wild and distracting until the door to his room opened and shut. He thought it was Nino coming in, but when the person sat down on the edge of the bed and familiar cologne teased his nose he realized his father was sitting with him. He lay still, squeezing his eyes shut as Gabriel made himself comfortable before gently running fingers through Adrien’s hair. He didn’t say anything, but his presence spoke volumes as he continued to give Adrien attention. Adrien just relaxed, hoping he wouldn’t purr even as his father gently scrapped fingernails over his scalp and started humming an oddly familiar tune. Adrien fell asleep, his mind quiet to all but his fathers voice and gentle scratches.

 

***

 

The KIDZ+ TV set was calmer than Adrien remembered. There weren’t many people there aside from the host and his crew, and the few contestants the blonde had seen were there on their own. It was hard to look at the hopefuls, seeing them wring their hands or mime practicing confidently as they waited their turn… alone. Nino didn’t have that problem, what with Gorilla, Adrien and Gabriel surrounding him as they waited and watched the other contestants come and go. The judges were picked at random, Skyped in for the event instead of being there in person. That seemed to make Nino a little nervous, but other than that the teen seemed fine as Gabriel put an arm around him while his other hand rested on Adrien’s shoulder. It was so weird to have Gabriel there, and the differences between Adrien’s first memories of this time and the present almost made the blonde dizzy. Though that could also be from the half dosage of Benadryl Natalie had insisted he take that morning before leaving. Just in case, of course.

 

The announcer, Alec Cataldi, was lively as he introduced each contestant and asked them their talent. He was laughing when one contestant’s setup sparked at them, the contestant grinning as he claimed to make music with electronics and metal, when the door to the set opened and Marinette and Alya rushed in. They were red in the face and smiling as they came over, Marinette wrapping her arms around Adrien immediately as Nino accepted a hug from Alya and Gabriel stepped back.

 

“What took you two so long?” Nino whispered as the contestants judge appeared on the big screen. Some man with a thin mustache and gray eyes who glared at the set as Gabriel sniffed and Gorilla sighed.

 

“That’s councilman Grant. Kid doesn’t stand a chance,” the large man muttered and Gabriel nodded as he clasped his hands behind his back.

 

“We had to drop my sisters off with Marinette’s parents,” Alya whispered back. “Mom and Dad decided to take a day for themselves and didn’t tell me until they were walking out the door.” The judge on the screen snorted and ended the Skype call, prompting Alec to cringe loudly and shoo the contestant off the stage with a ‘better luck next time’. Nino cringed and Adrien frowned as the announcer called for a commercial break and allowed a stage hand to fix his makeup.

 

“Will you get in trouble?” Adrien asked, and Alya shook her head.

 

“I told them what I was planning to do, and Marinette’s parents are super sweet.”

 

“Papa’s teaching them how to make sugar cookies,” Marinette said with a smile, then gave Adrien a worried look. “How are you feeling?” He smiled.

 

“Leg’s sore,” he admitted. “But I’m fine.” He felt his fathers hand on his shoulder, and shot him a reassuring smile. Gabriel only squeezed his shoulder and looked back at the stage. He was tense, uncomfortable, and Adrien wondered if his father actually *was* an introvert like Nino had teased when he’d first moved in with them. Adrien just shifted a little closer to his father and waited as Alec shook himself out and grinned at the camera as a crew member counted down from five on his fingers. Nino took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly as Alya gently rubbed circles on his back and smiled proudly at him. Music, the shows theme, played and Alec was bursting with energy as he reeled in viewers and flung his hand at Nino while introducing him. Adrien bumped fists with him, wishing him luck, and clutched at Marinette as dejavu hit him hard enough to make him see spots.

 

When Mayor Bourgeois appeared on the large screen behind Nino, Marinette tensed and Alya frowned. Adrien just nodded as his father snorted.

 

“Did they seek out the largest buffoons in the city for this?” Gabriel whispered, and despite himself Adrien snickered and shushed him.

 

“Dad,” he admonished in a whisper back, and Gabriel crossed his arms.

 

“I still haven’t forgiven him for the video,” Gabriel grumbled, so low Adrien wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear it so he grinned at Nino and offered a thumbs up. Nino smiled weakly back, put his headphones on, and started manipulating the DJ board.

 

The music started low and soft, building to a crescendo that paused before a beat Adrien recognized from weekends sitting in Nino’s room started playing. The flow was perfect, Nino timing the beat just right as he layered songs and offered up a dance beat that had the camera crew rocking their heads and tapping either hands or feet. An assistant in the back was dancing along and Adrien just wanted to close his eyes as his own head bobbed along to the beat. Alya was grinning ear to ear, her eyes locked on Nino as if he were the only person in the room while she swayed to the music. Marinette as dancing along, her own grin on her face and Adrien could tell she was trying not to cheer. Gabriel’s fingers tapped on Adrien’s shoulder as a man in a suit stepped up beside them. He was familiar, eerily so, and it took everything in Adrien to not freeze up and shift away. Instead he just ignored the man, watching the image of Andre Bourgeois get into the beat and start bobbing his head as his eyes closed and he… he smiled! The mayor was smiling! Alec Cataldi noticed and cheered, but he didn’t stop the music like he had last time. Instead, he motioned at Nino, catching the teens eye, and raised his arms up in a motion as if he wanted the music louder. Nino grinned, and the tempo changed to a faster beat as the music grew in volume. This time, Alya and Marinette did cheer along with the remaining contestants and the crew as they all bounced on their toes and got into the beat. It was a dance party for sure and Adrien released his hold on Marinette, stepping closer to his father and grinning at him. Gabriel winked… *winked*… at him, and looked back at Nino with pride.

 

Nino’s music started getting softer, and when it ended there was loud cheering as Alec congratulated him on the win. Mayor Bourgeois frowned, stammering an excuse that Alec waved off.

 

“You bobbed your head to the beat Mr Mayor!” He exclaimed, his energy even higher now than it was before Nino had started. “That means you danced and Nino is a winner! Congratulations Nino!” Nino grinned, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head and moved to shake Alec’s hand. The screen behind them cut out, and Alec motioned back to the area where Adrien and the others stood waiting. “This means Nino will be coming back next week for our next challenge! Good on you!” Alec turned back to the camera, grinning with bright eyes as Nino hurried back to them and found his arms full of a very happy Alya.

 

“Well done,” Gabriel said, and Nino’s grin couldn’t get any wider as Adrien and Marinette threw their arms around him too. Alec introduced the next contestant, but Adrien no longer cared. Nino had done even better this time, and it was magnificent.

 

***

 

“Man, I wish the girls could have come with us,” Nino said as he made himself comfortable in the plush seat he’d been guided to. Adrien grinned at him, their faces barely seen in the candlelight of the restaurant, and the Seine lit up through the glass window behind them. It was beautiful, and Natalie smiled gently as Gabriel gently pushed her seat in and made sure she was comfortable before taking his own seat.

 

“I’m sure they would have enjoyed this,” she replied, and Gabriel hummed.

 

“True,” he stated. “But I think tonight is more of a family celebration. Something I have been amiss on in the past, but I would like to correct for the future.” Adrien blinked, and stared across the square table at his father who was looking right at him. Adrien blushed and smiled happily before patting Nino’s shoulder gently.

 

“Yeah Nino,” he said, happy that his voice didn’t catch. “You did amazing today! I told you!” Nino blushed, slowly taking his red hat off of his head and setting it in his lap. They were all dressed nicely, buttoned down shirts with dark dress pants and a blouse and skirt for Natalie. One didn’t walk into a restaurant of the elite in Paris without looking the part. Even though Nino had insisted on wearing his red hat, much to Gabriel’s chagrin.

 

“Thanks guys,” he said softly, and stared at the table. “But… we don’t have to do *this*.” He motioned at the table and Gabriel waved him off.

 

“Nonsense,” he said easily. “This was an accomplishment after weeks of hard work. You gave your very best and it showed Nino. This is a moment to be proud of.”

 

It really was, and Adrien sometimes wondered if anyone else could really know just *how* big of an accomplishment this had been for Nino. In that other time, Nino had started receiving calls for DJ jobs the very next day and his demand had only grown. Some of the jobs were simple, a birthday party, a business celebration, a holiday event, and some were a little more difficult. His first DJ wedding event had been a real eye opener for what it really meant to be a DJ. Not just the commander of music and sick beats, but also the coordinating head of the entire event. Lights, staff, presentation of food and wines, photography… all of it. Nothing had happened at that wedding without Nino’s careful orders and coordination that had left him exhausted for nearly a week afterwards. He’d been amazing, and he’d chosen to take a few management courses afterwards in hopes of being better prepared the next time. Adrien remembered hearing him complain that the classes had done *nothing* to help him in regard to dealing with drunk brides and unfaithful grooms who, for some reason, invited their pregnant girlfriends to the wedding. The Marinette from that time had rolled her eyes, and the Alya had laughed at him. Adrien had barely acknowledged him, and that was probably the worst part of that memory.

 

Now though… now he was sitting next to his brother with his father and mom, congratulating Nino and actually acknowledging just how amazing he was. It didn’t rid him of all of his guilt but still… Nino deserved better, and that’s what they were going to give him.

 

Dinner was fun, the four of them laughing and talking like a normal happy family, and it wasn’t until dessert that things took a turn.

 

It wasn’t Adrien’s fault, he could have been fine somehow if it had been his fault, but this was something not even Hawkmoth could top. No, Nino’s phone rang and the teen pulled it out and smiled brightly as he showed them the picture of a man who looked like a much older, skinnier version of him in an off season suit.

 

“It’s my brother!” Nino exclaimed. “The one who bought me my first turn table!” He swiped the screen, answering the call, and brought the phone to his ear cheerfully. “Hey!” He exclaimed, then froze as someone on the other end started yelling. Adrien froze, eyes wide as he heard the man on the other end berating Nino. Something about family embarrassment.

 

“I never would have gotten you that damn table if I had known you would do something so foolish as this!” He easily heard the caller shout, and suddenly Nino’s hand was empty and Gabriel was stepping away from the table.

 

“This is Gabriel Agreste,” Adrien heard his father snap. “Who are you and what makes you think you can yell at my son?” Gabriel moved further away, waving off a nervous looking waiter and heading away from the other diners. Natalie looked worried, and Nino…

 

Nino looked crushed. He set his hand in his lap slowly, staring at the plate in front of him where half a slice of demolished cake lay with the fork still on the plate.

 

“Nino,” Adrien said, worried and shaking. “Nino, don’t listen to that guy,” he begged. “He…” He trailed off, unsure what to say and looked at Natalie who sat straight in her seat.

 

“I know that man is your brother Nino,” she said, her voice firm and steady. “But he is being a fool. You were amazing tonight.” Nino glanced up at her, his eyes watering, and nodded as he forced a smile.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered, voice cracking. Then he laughed, but it sounded strange. “Man… I know I’m only close to a few members of my family but I didn’t realize I mattered *that* much to them!”

 

“Nino,” Natalie said gently, and Nino looked at her and stopped laughing. “Nino, no one has the right to say the things that man just said to you. You’ve embarrassed no one tonight. Quite the opposite, you’ve made us all *very* proud.” So Natalie had heard him too, and Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Had this happened last time too? If so then why didn’t Nino ever say anything? Obviously it hadn’t stopped him but…

 

Nino smiled at Natalie, easy going and calm. As if the phone call didn’t matter at all.

 

“Thanks Mom,” he said, and Natalie smiled back. “Seriously though, you think I could make a career out of being a DJ?”

 

“If that is what you want,” Gabriel’s voice came, making them all look up as he sat back down and gave Nino back his phone. The call had been ended. “You have great talent Nino, and I can see you going far with music. If this is what you want to do, we will support you.” Nino stared, then blushed bright red and nodded. Adrien couldn’t help himself as he grinned, something inside him twisting a little. Jealousy maybe?

 

“So what if I said I wanted to be a teacher?” He asked. Gabriel just smiled at him.

 

“If that is what makes you happy, then pursue it,” he said easily. “I am proud of both of you and I know anything you do will be done well.” Adrien stared at his father as Nino beamed, delighted. For the first time he wondered who the man before him was, not recognizing his father from the one in his memories who was cold and distant. As Gabriel reached out and took Natalie’s hand, Adrien wondered if he could just keep this version of his father. He definitely liked this one better.

 

Part of him wondered if he should feel guilty about that.

 

***

 

He met with Marcus on Sunday, and managed to talk about his sudden jealousy of Nino without seeming too needy. Or at least he thought so anyway. Marcus didn’t brush him off, didn’t tell him he was being ridiculous. Instead the large Australian told him a story of when he’d been a boy and how he had picked a fight with his oldest brother.

 

“I was sure that if I beat him, I’d prove *something*,” he said as Adrien leaned back in his seat while petting Plagg. The kwami was curled up on his collar bone and dozing in the sunlight coming in through the library windows. “I don’t remember now what I thought I was going to prove, but I was always so jealous of the attention he’d get from our parents that I wasn’t thinking straight. Turns out he got a lot of attention from our parents because he kept getting sick. Stomach ulcers from worrying too much, but at the time it didn’t mean anything to me. What I’m trying to say Adrien is that siblings get jealous of each other all the time. It’s normal, but it’s not something you should feed. Try to work it out, try to look at the situation from another perspective. You’re not a bad person for getting a little jealous that Nino’s getting attention, so long as you don’t *act* on it. Your parents love both of you equally, and I’d suggest talking to them if this feeling starts getting overwhelming.”

 

It was good advice, but fortunately moot as Gabriel was waiting for Adrien after his appointment.

 

“There’s a movie coming on,” Gabriel said, when Adrien greeted him with surprise. “The one you asked me to watch with you a long time ago. ‘The Princess Bride’ I think it’s called. It’s on one of the English channels. Would you… care to watch it with me?” Adrien couldn’t help the grin on his face as he bounced a little on his toes.

 

“Sure!” He exclaimed. “Should I get Nino—“

 

“This is just you and me son,” Gabriel said gently, and Adrien froze in surprise. “I’d like to spend time with you when you’re not sick or there’s been some crisis we have to work through. This is just for the two of us Adrien.” Adrien stared at him, then walked up and hugged him. He clung to his father, Gabriel stiffening with surprise before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the teen. Marcus gave them a wide berth, muttering something about getting on the schedule for the next week and left. Adrien didn’t bother to wave or say goodbye, happy just to have his father’s attention all to himself.

 

***

 

Nooroo had been getting out of the lair, and every time he did Gabriel would find something out of place on his standing tablet. Sometimes it was just an app that had accidentally been moved as Nooroo learned how to navigate the screen. More often than not it was the internet browser or Netflix left up as Nooroo hid from whoever was entering the room. Gabriel had even come in one morning to find Nooroo sleeping on the faux runway seats while YouTube played a video on how to make chocolate looping on his computer.

 

It wouldn’t have been a problem to have Nooroo out at night except that Gabriel didn’t want the boys to see the little kwami and start asking questions. He was sure they didn’t know what kwami were, so any story would do, but with every passing day he had less of a desire to ever reveal to them that he was the man terrorizing Paris. That he was Hawkmoth. Still, it was nice to have Nooroo floating around as he worked. The butterfly kwami was usually chewing on a strawberry or some other fruit as Gabriel worked on his designs. They had an agreement that Nooroo would hide immediately if anyone came by, and usually Gabriel was only concerned about video conference calls. So he was surprised on Monday morning when Nooroo squeaked and suddenly hid in his vest. A moment later he could feel indignation and he sighed as the doors to his office were kicked in.

 

Jagged Stone stomped in, his crocodile Fang waddling in after him with its fat tongue lolling out of its mouth. It snorted as it shuffled across the floor, making a beeline straight for the faux runway seating and rolling itself down onto it where it made a very happy sigh. It closed its eyes, belly up and legs splayed. Gabriel glared at the monstrosity as Jagged threw his hands in the air.

 

“Gabriel!” He exclaimed, looking frustrated as his manager Penny and Natalie followed him in. Natalie looked gray in the face, probably from morning sickness again, and Penny looked bored. “You’ve got to help me out!” Gabriel gripped his hands behind his back, forcing an air of dismissal about himself and frowning.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” He snapped, and Natalie winced.

 

“I’m sorry sir,” She replied. “I didn’t expect him to barge into your office like this.”

 

“Jagged normally does things his way,” Penny said easily, her lips quirking up in a half smile. “I do apologize for the inconvenience. The fitting at the arena didn’t go well last night.”

 

“Why were we not informed?” Gabriel snapped, and Jagged waved a hand at him.

 

“I’m informing you *now*,” He said, rolling his eyes. “The clothes are amazing but one of my dancers lost weight so his costume doesn’t fit! We need a fix and I need an outfit to wear before the concert on Friday! Something shiny and hardcore!”

 

Gabriel stared at him, his frown deepening and Jagged seemed to pause.

 

“You want me to design and create an outfit in three days?” He snarled, and Jagged grinned at him.

 

“Yeah! Now you got it!” He exclaimed, and Penny face palmed behind him. The look she was giving Jagged behind his back had Gabriel sympathizing with her before he sighed and pulled up a design he and Marinette had fooled with when she came to help him but ultimately threw out because it didn’t fit the other styles they were using. He waved Jagged over, the musician shrugging and walking over with a bored expression to look at the screen. His eyes immediately lit up and he grinned. The entire outfit looked worn and jagged, purples greens and blues colliding in an iridescent look.

 

“That’s *perfect*!”Jagged exclaimed, and slapped Gabriel on the back heartily. Gabriel had to take a deep breath to keep himself from turning and punching the younger man in the face. “See? I knew you were the man to come to! My producer wanted me to go through Valarie Couture but she’s no where near the level I need! Way too boring!” Gabriel ground his teeth but didn’t speak. Valarie Couture was a designer from England, and her real name was Courtney Hailworth. She was a fantastic designer who struggled with family issues that had forced her to change her name and her country just so she could have a chance at success. Calling her boring was an insult, and Gabriel ended up having to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at Jagged Stone, who was still going nuts over the outfit Gabriel had shown him. It was Penny who saved the situation, looking at her wristwatch and pursing her lips.

 

“Jagged,” she called, and the musician spun around on his toes to look at her. “We need to go. You’re going to be late.” Jagged shrugged, giving Gabriel finger guns.

 

“I’ll get Penny to talk to your girl about where to deliver my suit on Thursday! You’re a peach Gabriel! Fang! Time to go buddy!” The crocodile snorted and wiggled before rolling itself back up. The seat it had been laying on tore with a loud rip, and Gabriel could see Natalie flinch at the sound. Penny and Jagged didn’t even react, leaving with the damn crocodile waddling behind them and snorting happily.

 

The door slammed behind them, Natalie pursing her lips as Gabriel spun around and headed to his late wife’s painting.

 

“I’ll call to get the bench repaired,” she told him. “I’ll come get you for lunch.” Gabriel nodded, pushing the buttons for the lair elevator.

 

“Thank you,” he managed to say, and stood back as the lift dropped down. Nooroo peeked our of Gabriel’s vest, eyes wide and worried.

 

“This is a bad idea,” he whimpered. Gabriel sneered at the kwami.

 

“I didn’t ask your opinion,” he hissed, and Nooroo whimpered before hiding again.

 

Gabriel transformed, searching for anyone to take his anger for him. No, a champion to put Jagged Stone, his ridiculous pet dinosaur, and his uncaring manager in their places. He searched for hours, sighing when Natalie rang the lair to get him to return for lunch. He had half a mind to ignore her, but he also had work to do so…

 

He dropped his transformation, Nooroo sighing in relief.

 

“You didn’t akumatize anyone!” The little kwami said, grinning happily. Gabriel scoffed.

 

“There was no one worthy,” he spat. “I have work to do. Come find me when you sense a champion.” Nooroo’s face fell and the butterfly kwami hesitated,

 

“Y-you want me… to help you?” He asked, and Gabriel turned just in time to see Nooroo’s face change. The kwami glared at him, floating higher into the air. “No,” Nooroo spat. “I won’t help you if I have a choice. You want a monster? You find it on your own.” Nooroo flew high into the rafters, and Gabriel snorted as he went to join Natalie for lunch. He could find a champion on his own then, Nooroo would have no choice but to come when called for transformation.

 

If he missed the kwami’s presence the rest of the day he wasn’t going to admit it. He had *goals* after all.

 

He just… wasn’t really sure if he knew what those goals were anymore…

 

***

 

Adrien sighed as he and Nino walked through the front door, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Why didn’t they bother to warn anybody about this?” He asked as Alya and Marinette bounded in behind the boys, clutching their backpacks and smiling gently at Adrien. “I mean… It’s a class thing sure but… really?”

 

“Well, it’s not a *surprise*,” Nino added finger quotes. “If they tell us ahead of time. Be grateful they bothered to tell us at all.” Adrien groaned, grabbed Marinette, and buried his face in her shoulder.

 

“Quick! Find a bird feather!” He cried as Marinette patted his back gently. “Maybe if I *die* from another allergic reaction I won’t have to go.”

 

“What *are* you going on about?”

 

Adrien stiffened and looked up to see his father peering out of his office, a scowl on his face that Adrien hadn’t seen in a long time. The teen shuddered and released Marinette.

 

“Sorry Father,” he muttered, and Nino cringed.

 

“We’re going to the Grande Paris Hotel tomorrow for some ‘life skills’,” he explained. “Adrien doesn’t want to go.” Gabriel’s scowl changed to a surprised frown as he walked out into the hall. He was tucking his hands behind his back and Adrien noted bandages on his fingers and frowned.

 

“Oh?” Gabriel asked. “I’m surprised Adrien. I wouldn’t expect you to turn down something like this.” Adrien shrugged.

 

“It’s not the work that’s the problem,” he admitted. “It’s Chloe.” Gabriel frowned, then turned and moved aside for Natalie to exit his office. She was frowning at her iPad, fingers tapping the screen quickly.

 

“Gabriel, I’m not sure we’re going to have enough time to get that leather you wanted here before Thursday. Are you sure we can’t—“ she paused, looked up and smiled at the teens. “Oh! Welcome home boys! Marinette, Alya.”

 

“Hi Natalie!” Alya greeted, smiling as Marinette grinned and waved.

 

“What are you working on?” Marinette asked, and started when both adults glowered.

 

“Jagged Stone had another request,” Gabriel hissed, only to frown when Natalie nudged him.

 

“None of that,” she said. “Marinette didn’t do anything wrong.” She turned and smiled at them again, but it was clearly forced. “He had a very… last minute request. We’re making one of the outfits that you and Gabriel designed for him. We’d ask for your help but…”

 

“We have a very limited amount of time,” Gabriel said, taking Natalie’s iPad and presenting it to Marinette. “Though I could use your help very quickly before you all go upstairs. Pick a fabric please. The leather won’t be here in time.”

 

Adrien watched as Marinette swiped through different types of leather, the girl inching closer to the office to get a peek before nodding to herself and going back to her task. It grew quiet in the foyer before she made a little ‘ah-ha’ noise and handed the iPad back to Gabriel with a grin on her face.

 

“That one!” She said happily, and both Gabriel and Natalie looked.

 

“We have several yards of that one in the warehouse ,” Natalie said, pulling out her cellphone. “I’ll call to have it sent in right away.” Gabriel actually looked relieved.

 

“Excellent,” he breathed, and nodded at Marinette. “Well done and thank you,” he told her, making her grin widely and blush bright red. He turned from them, heading right back into his office and didn’t say another word. Natalie looked apologetic.

 

“I’m sorry everyone,” she said, tapping in a number from memory. “It’s been a rough day and he’s very stressed.”

 

“It’s fine,” Adrien told her, smiling gently. “We’ll be in my room if you need us.” Natalie nodded, looking distracted as she pressed the call button on her screen and put the phone to her ear. She turned back to the office herself, iPad tucked under her arm as she shut the door behind her. “Micah, I need you to get fabric number FJ9—” She said, and then the door was shut and they heard no more. Adrien sighed, looking at Nino and shrugging.

 

“This is going to be a fun week,” he muttered, and Nino smiled at him gently.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nino replied. “Let’s just… go focus on our own problems for now, yeah?” Adrien shuddered and led the group upstairs to his room.

 

“Yeah…” he muttered back.

 

Ten minutes later they were lounging on his couch in his room, snacks from the kitchen strewn about on the floor and couch where no one was sitting, and Adrien had found himself a wonderful patch of sunlight to curl up in. He’d practically kidnapped Marinette, forcing her into the patch of light with him, Plagg kneading the top of his head and purring loudly enough that Alya was giggling. Tikki was sitting on a plate of cookies with Wayzz, who had brought over a few raspberries to enjoy and Trixx… Trixx was flopping himself down next to Plagg on Adrien’s head and sighing in content.

 

“This house has the *best* windows,” the fox kwami muttered, and Plagg didn’t even stop what he was doing to answer;

 

“I know, right?”

 

“Are you guys awake enough to update the list?” Alya asked, shifting a little to get more comfortable. She and Nino were on the couch, sitting in their own patch of sunlight. Nino, surprisingly, was absolutely enjoying the sunlight falling on them and was currently trying not to doze off. His head kept bobbing forward, dipping into Alya’s shoulder where he would catch himself and sit back up again. Adrien felt Marinette move and refused to open in eyes, he was too comfortable to be responsible right now.

 

“I think the boys are pretty much done,” Marinette teased. Alya made an unhappy sound, and Adrien found one of his cheeks being poked.

 

“Come on,” Tikki’s voice came, cheerful as ever. “Once this is done you two can nap.” Adrien groaned.

 

“No,” he whined, and Marinette giggled as he buried his face in her back. She was spooned against him, her back to his front, and he had no desire to move if she was letting him cuddle with her. “Today has been terrible.”

 

“For you maybe,” Alya teased. “I personally loved watching people walk into walls as they stared at the ‘ghost of Adrien Agreste’, haunting the halls…” She made her voice waver, like a ghost, and Adrien gave her a dirty look.

 

“I was *fine*,” he muttered. “Who started that stupid rumor anyway?”

 

“Alix,” Marinette and Alya said as one.

 

“But not on purpose,” Marinette said quickly. “She was really mad at the kid who brought bread crumbs to gym. Apparently he likes feeding birds and decided that gym class was the perfect time to do that.”

 

“From what we’ve gathered,” Alya added, poking at Nino’s side. Nino didn’t even twitch, though he did let out a light snore. “He threw the bread crumbs when someone caught him with them. It was a total fluke that they hit you. Someone heard Alix ripping him a new one, and she mentioned that you *could* have died and so…”

 

“School being what it is, you are now dead,” Marinette finished and turned to grin at Adrien. “Our immortal souls will haunt the school forever!” Trixx shuddered.

 

“Ew, don’t even joke about that,” he told them. “Do you know how many cursed souls there are in Paris at this very moment?”

 

“Trixx, don’t,” Alya said, her voice warning. Trixx shuddered again.

 

“Freaking catacombs,” he muttered, shivered violently, and cuddled up next to Plagg. Plagg just sighed and didn’t say anything as he let the fox kwami get comfortable next to him. Marinette actually paled.

 

“Wait, ghosts are real?” She asked, her voice getting a little high. Alya shushed her.

 

“Girl, don’t even worry about that,” she soothed, and Marinette turned wide eyes on her.

 

“But Alya…” she whined and Adrien hugged her.

 

“Let’s just got over Alya’s list,” he said, getting a pat on the head from Plagg. “Just… let’s not get into details on stuff that’s in the distant future this time.” Alya nodded, reaching behind the couch and grabbing her backpack. She pulled out a moleskin notebook and smiled at Adrien as she searched for a pen.

 

“I reorganized all of the information you gave us, got my thoughts in order and set up as much of a timeline as I could with the information I had,” she explained, Wayzz flying over and nudging Nino awake with a gentle smile on his face. Nino snorted, jerked, and woke up to rub his face.

 

“What are we doing?” He asked, and Plagg snorted.

 

“You’re turning into a turtle,” the cat kwami stated. “Turtles like to bask in the sun even more than cats do.”

 

“But does he purr?” Adrien teased, and Nino gave him a dirty look just as Alya shushed him.

 

“We’re just making sure we’ve got our timeline straight,” Alya said easily. “We know what we’ve faced and we know what the differences are but still. We forgot about Animan, and that one was rough for Adrien after the fact so I wanted to be more on top of things this time so we don’t have another instance where we’re scrambling to keep up.”

 

“It’s a good plan Alya,” Marinette agreed. “So do we start with Animan or…?” Alya shook her head.

 

“No, let’s start at the beginning,” she stated, and turned to the second page in her notebook. “Okay, so the first akuma was Stone Heart, and that one didn’t change in either times.”

 

“I didn’t come back until after it had occurred,” Adrien told her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Marinette when she moved to sit between his legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder and took comfort from her. “I’m sure there were other akuma between then and my birthday, I just don’t remember.”

 

“There were a couple,” Marinette said slowly, trying to remember. “I faced them both alone though. It wasn’t easy but I managed somehow. After you were hospitalized, there weren’t any akuma at all until Bubbler.” Alya wrote something down in her notebook and hummed.

 

“That’s strange,” she muttered. “Any ideas why?” Adrien shrugged.

 

“He’s a mad man who thinks he’s being a hero,” he stated. “Who really knows?” The others nodded and Alya marked something in her notebook.

 

“Okay, so then Bubbler was the first akuma you fought after coming back in time,” she said and Adrien cringed.

 

“Actually, Marinette fought him by herself. I was sick,” he told her, and she scribbled something in her notebook.

 

“Right,” she said, distracted. “Okay, Bubbler who was Nino because the school nurse was an ass.”

 

“Yeah she was,” Nino muttered and Wayzz frowned at him. Alya carried on.

 

“Okay, Bubbler defeated by Ladybug,” she said. “Cat Noir sick, you recovered and then Mr Pigeon happened.” At Adrien and Marinette’s nods she checked something off in the notebook. “Right. Then Stormy Weather and that misunderstanding between you two…” Adrien and Marinette both blushed. “And all of this happened in September right?”

 

“Yes,” Adrien said, thinking back and trying to remember just *when* in September everything had occurred. He couldn’t really tell though, so much had been happening since then and his memory was a little shaky at some points.

 

“So then the next akuma that actually *didn’t* happen was called Timebreaker, right?” Alya asked, circling something in her notebook. Adrien nodded.

 

“On Alix’s birthday, so that was the end of September then,” he stated. “She was only akumatized because her watch was broken.”

 

“Which you kept from happening,” Alya pointed out with a smirk as Nino handed Wayzz another raspberry. The turtle kwami bit into it, his eyes a little vague as if he were thinking about something intently. “Well done by the way.” Adrien felt himself blush at that. “And then we had… Copycat?” Alya made a face and looked at Adrien. “Really?” Adrien shrugged.

 

“I don’t make the akuma names,” he told her. “They make them themselves.” Wayzz made a noise.

 

“Actually,” he hedged, swallowing his raspberry and blushing a little. “Nooroo names them. She used to have a lot of fun coming up with names for her champions based on the psychic connection she and her chosen gets when transforming them. Some of her choices aren’t always very… creative.” Trixx and Plagg both started laughing, rolling on the floor behind Adrien.

 

“MUTTON MAN!” They cheered as one, and howled with laughter. Wayzz’s face burned bright red as he glared at them both.

 

“If I recall,” he said, his voice raised as he crossed his little arms over his chest. “Mutton Man was a particularly *strong* champion in his time.” Tikki sighed and shook her head as Trixx and Plagg laughed even as tears gathered in the corners of their eyes.

 

“Let’s move on,” she suggested while Plagg whispered;

 

“Fear my Muttony wrath.” Trixx howled with laughter, Plagg joining him. Nino frowned.

 

“Did you guys have to fight this Mutton guy?” He asked, and Tikki shook her head.

 

“No,” she said cheerfully. “He was an ally. Just… a very um… entertaining one?”

 

“Morgana had… hee hee! No clue… bwahaha! How to deal with him!” Plagg managed to say through laughter and giggles.

 

“D-Duusu… was so… mad!” Trixx gasped through his own laughter, wiping away tears. Alya blinked, then frowned as she pointed her pen at the kwami.

 

“You’ll have to tell me who Duusu is later,” she stated, then waved off Wayzz as he opened his mouth. “No, we need to get back on task because this is a pretty long list I think and I don’t want to make Adrien suffer more than he already has.” Adrien nuzzled Marinette and smiled gratefully.

 

“Thanks,” he said as Marinette patted his arm lovingly. “Okay, so Copycat. Another avoided akuma because I didn’t get jealous of his crush on Ladybug this time.” Marinette blushed bright red.

 

“You mean he didn’t get jealous because of your jealousy,” Nino pointed out. “You did good on that one too man.” Adrien shrugged and Alya nodded as she circled something again.

 

“Question, the akumas that have happened so far? Are they the only ones that happened in that other time too?” She asked and Adrien paused.

 

“Um… no?” He questioned. “I *think* there were others too, and I know that Ladybug was out doing good deeds because I remember seeing her saving cats on the news at some point.” Marinette gave him a wide eyed look.

 

“They put that on the news?” She asked, her voice high pitched. Alya grinned widely at her.

 

“Oh yes,” she said cheerfully, tapping her pen on her notebook. “They did it *this* time too.” Adrien frowned.

 

“How did I *miss* that?” He wondered to himself and Plagg, still snickering, floated up and dropped down on his shoulder.

 

“You were worried about other things at the time,” he pointed out. “Like recent news from right before you… you know…” he was calming, his face falling as he started purring. He lifted himself up to nuzzle Adrien’s chin. “It’s fine.”

 

“It is,” Nino agreed, then looked at Alya. “So, Copycat. What came next?” Alya looked back at her notebook as Marinette turned and kissed Adrien on the nose.

 

“Um…” she said, looking over her list and finally pointing at something with her pen. “Cat Noir was akumatized.”

 

“That one was different from last time,” Adrien said immediately. “I never got akumatized in that other time.”

 

“Wait,” said Marinette, crinkling her nose cutely. “You got akumitized before they dedicated the statue, remember?” Adrien paused, and his eyes widened.

 

“Oh! That’s right! My akumatization *then* Copycat!” He exclaimed, and Alya immediately began scribbling something in notebook as Nino peered over her shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” Alya told them. “I think I wrote them down out of order, but I’ve got it now. Okay. So Cat Noir got akumatized, which never happened before, and CopyCat never got akumatized which is good and…” She pressed her lips against her teeth and tensed. “The Pharaoh was next.” Everyone quieted, save for Plagg’s purring which seemed to echo in the room. Adrien reached up and scratched at the kwami’s ears.

 

“Yeah,” the blonde muttered. “Let’s… Let’s move on from that.”

 

“Sure,” Alya said, and looked at her list. “Okay so that happened and we had a long bought of quiet time from Hawkmoth. So… let’s see. Cat Noir’s akumatization happened in November. The statue dedication was the first week in December, and then the Pharaoh happened soon after that. We didn’t have *any* akuma until the end of January.”

 

“Wait,” Adrien said, looking up in surprise. “Seriously? Not a single one?” Nino, Marinette and Alya all shook their heads.

 

“Marinette and I just ran patrols sometimes to make sure things were okay,” Nino told him. “I mean, Marinette did more than me. I mostly hung out with Master Fu. It was a difficult time so…” he shrugged and smiled at Adrien. “I am glad you’re still here though.” He held out his fist and Adrien bumped it with his own.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Me too.” He cleared his throat. “Still, isn’t it weird? That Hawkmoth didn’t akumatize anyone?”

 

“Well, it was Christmas-time,” Alya pointed out. “Maybe he was busy with his own family? He did have that whole speech about saving the world.” Adrien nodded slowly, staring at nothing.

 

“It’s still weird,” he muttered, then shook himself. “Right. Anyway. Who came next?” Alya wiggled in her seat.

 

“That would be me!” She said a little too cheerfully. “And I must say I was a pretty bad ass akuma.” Nino made a face at her.

 

“You are *way* too proud of that,” he said, and froze when Alya tilted her head towards him and leaned in, a grin on her face.

 

“Admit it,” she cooed. “I was adorable.” Nino blushed bright red.

 

“Alya,” Marinette said, shaking her head as her best friend pecked Nino on the lips and went back to her notebook. “You were terrifying. What next?” Alya rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, we also learned that Cat Noir is bad ass,” she said easily and Plagg preened from his place on Adrien’s shoulder as the blonde blushed bright red. “And that Carapace is amazing,” Nino blushed even more. “And that Ladybug is brilliant.” Marinette giggled.

 

“Yes I am,” she said smugly, and giggled again when Adrien nuzzled her neck and kissed her jaw. Trixx snorted and flew over to Alya.

 

“Okay, you’ve patted yourselves on the back,” he drawled as he lay in the air and tucked a hand behind his head. “What does your timeline say was next?” Alya looked back down as Wayzz floated closer and rubbed his chin with a calculating frown. He didn’t speak, but Adrien found himself curious as to what the kwami was thinking.

 

“Okay. Next, Tikki and Plagg went into heat—“

 

“NEXT!” Tikki and Plagg shouted, and the teens cackled with laughter.

 

“And then we had Evillustrator,” Alya finished, and everyone shuddered. “That one was also hard and was different from that other time from what you told us. The next one was… who was Rogercop?” She sounded disgusted at the name, and Adrien snickered.

 

“That one was supposed to be Sabrina’s Dad,” he explained. “Plagg kind of inadvertently caused that one.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

 

“Well I didn’t this time so let’s move on,” he stated and Trixx looked at him, curious.

 

“How did you cause *that* akuma?” He asked. “And I think that’s makes like, ten evil beings you’ve had some kind of hand in creating.” Everyone turned to look at the cat kwami as Tikki and Wayzz both groaned and face palmed. Plagg twitched.

 

“Rogercop didn’t happen and the other nine were *not* my fault,” he argued, and Wayzz gave him a dirty look.

 

“Pheonix was absolutely your fault,” he spat. “You offended Nooroo!”

 

“And for some reason you still support her decision to create a rampaging monster… why?” Plagg asked. Wayzz put his nose in the air but didn’t answer. Adrien petted Plagg again.

 

“Let’s keep going. Rogercop didn’t happen,” he said and Alya circled something in her notebook again. “And the next one was Dark Cupid.” Marinette shuddered.

 

“I did *not* like that one,” she admitted. Nino made a face.

 

“Where was I for that one?” He asked. “Did that one happen on Valentines Day or something?”

 

“The Friday before,” Alya told him. “That’s a good question, where *were* you?”

 

“That was the week he was sick,” Adrien pointed out, and hugged Marinette a little tighter. “It all turned out okay. Next akuma.”

 

“That would be…” Alya tensed. “Horrificator.” They all shuddered then. Alya shook herself and checked something in her notebook. “I remember you said that one looked completely different from the last one so let’s keep going. Darkblade appeared the last week of February after the elections.”

 

“Then we had Mr Mime,” Marinette said, her voice quiet. “That one was terrible too.”

 

“They’re all terrible,” Nino muttered and Adrien nodded. Alya just ticked off another spot in her notebook.

 

“Princess Fragrance was next, during the second week of March, but she never happened,” she said, almost gleefully circling in her notebook. “Then Animan which…” she looked up at Adrien and shrugged. “We weren’t prepared but that’s okay.” She ticked off her notebook again. “And… this weekend was supposed to be someone called Simon Says?” Adrien seemed to relax now, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah. The hypnotist who followed Nino?” He asked. “That man became akumatized last time.”

 

“Didn’t he get shot down by Mom?” Nino asked, the corner of his mouth twitching up. Adrien winced.

 

“Yeah, Father was a bit embarrassed about that because of a comment he made. Anyway, last time it was Father who destroyed his chances,” he admitted. “And as an akuma he tried to force Father to jump off a roof.” The room fell silent, and Alya slowly circled something in her notebook.

 

“Okay,” she said softly. “That didn’t happen and we’re all grateful.” She smiled gently at Adrien and then Nino. “Which means now we’re looking at a possible akuma for tomorrow. Pixelator.”

 

“He’s an obsessed fan of Jagged Stone,” Adrien piped up, grateful to Alya for pressing on. “If everything remains the same, he’ll show up right after Jagged does and cause trouble as a person. When he comes back he’ll be Pixelator.”

 

“So… we’re dealing with a stalker level fan,” Nino stated and Tikki shuddered.

 

“I don’t like this at all,” she admitted, and flew to Marinette who cuddled her.

 

“It will be okay Tikki,” she promised. “You’ll see.”

 

“So then, how do we plan for him?” Alya asked. “Do we try to stay up front to intercept or what?”

 

“Ms Bustier is going to have a list of jobs for everyone to do in the hotel,” Adrien told them. “With how things are between me and Chloe right now I’m not really sure what jobs we’re going to get. Nino had been working with one of the kitchen staff members and managed to finish before everyone so he sat up front and watched the front desk after I escaped capture. Alya was given trash duty and Marinette had been told to be a go-for.” Everyone blinked at him.

 

“What kind of job is a gopher?” Marinette asked. “A mascot?”

 

“*Go* *for*,” Plagg emphasized. “It means someone would request something and you’d have to run all over Paris to find it.” Meanwhile, Alya bristled.

 

“Trash duty?” She spat and Nino wrapped an arm around her.

 

“Don’t worry about it babe,” he told her. “Surely it won’t happen this time.”

 

“I don’t think you did it for long last time either,” Adrien told her. “I think I remember you talking to Ms Bustier the next day because your mom pulled you to help her in the kitchen while everything was happening with Pixelator.” Alya humphed and crossed her arms.

 

“Probably to keep me from getting video of the akuma,” she groused and Nino and Marinette snickered.

 

“Your Mom is pretty sneaky when she wants to be,” Marinette said, and Trixx snorted.

 

“She’s pretty sneaky all the time,” he said. “Or at least she thinks she is when Nino’s over. I’ve caught her sneaking peeks into Alya’s room when he’s over to make sure they aren’t getting into trouble. As if Wayzz would ever let them—“

 

“Trixx,” Wayzz interrupted, his face a little red as Alya and Nino blushed. “Her mother doesn’t know about us and we’re going to keep it that way.” Trixx stuck out his tongue. Marinette sighed.

 

“Okay, so how do we prepare for this akuma?” She asked. “Where’s his butterfly going to be?” Adrien pointed at his face.

 

“He’ll have a camera lens for an eye,” he told them. “That’s the akuma. He’ll use it to trap people in pictures in his home, putting them up on his wall like some creepy live art gallery. He’ll go after *anyone*, but his main goal is Jagged Stone.”

 

“So we have to take out his camera,” Nino stated. “Any plans on how we do that *before* he makes Jagged Stone his main wall feature?”

 

“We’ll have to keep an eye out for him,” Marinette said. “First person to see him alerts the others.”

 

“How?” Adrien asked. “He moves too fast for us to whip out a cell phone and text each other, and we won’t be able to keep our phones on for a group call the entire time we’re there. Ms Bustier will take our phones if we try.” Trixx lifted an eyebrow.

 

“You want instant communication?” He asked, his purple eyes twinkling. Plagg smirked.

 

“Oh hey,” he drawled. “You get to be useful!” Trixx hissed at him and he stuck out his tongue as Alya looked at her kwami curiously.

 

“What is he talking about?” She asked, and Trixx smiled at her before suddenly splitting into four copies of himself. The teens stared at him.

 

“WHAT?” Nino cried, eyes wide. “The heck?”

 

“You can make copies of yourself?” Alya asked, looking a little too gleeful about it.

 

“Wow!” Marinette breathed, looking amazed. Adrien blinked.

 

“Oh yeah,” he muttered. “You did that at school once.” Everyone looked at him.

 

“You knew he could do this?” Alya asked, scandalized and Adrien shrank back.

 

“I thought you knew!” He exclaimed, and three of the Trixx’s disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

 

“Thanks to Alya I can hold that for a couple weeks if need be,” he admitted, and the other kwami stared at him.

 

“Weeks?” Tikki asked.

 

“Did you just say weeks?” Plagg asked, his voice ending in a squeak. Trixx looked very smug.

 

“My girl is *powerful*,” he said, a fanged tooth slipping past his lips. “She will be my best fox ever. Aren’t you glad my beautiful vixen is on *your* side?”

 

“I pity anyone who crosses her,” Wayzz muttered, his eyes very wide. Alya preened, and Nino looked a little nervous. Marinette just shifted nervously and cleared her throat.

 

“Okay,” she said clapping her hands together and getting attention. “So we can work with this right? Trixx, how quickly can your clones get information to each other?”

 

“Instantly,” Trixx told her. “We used to use my clones to communicate with our front lines in times of war. We would know instantly if the enemy was defeated or if our troops were overrun. Attila the Hun loved using me in that manner.” Wayzz shuddered.

 

“I did *not* like Attila,” he admitted. Trixx snorted.

 

“Attila’s *mother* didn’t like Attila,” he muttered and Marinette cleared her throat.

 

“Then we can each have one of Trixx’s clones while Alya keeps the original with her,” she said, getting attention back on her. “As soon as we all hear that Pixelator has arrived as an akuma, we drop what we’re doing and head straight for him.”

 

“Maybe not straight for him,” Adrien warned. “If he sees you he can capture you. Try to stay out of his sights if you can.” Marinette nodded.

 

“Trixx, can Alya transform yet?” She asked, and Trixx made a face as Alya turned hopeful eyes on him.

 

“No,” he said slowly, and Alya glowered at him. “She’s almost there but… I’m not risking her yet.” He gave the red head a look. “You’ve come a long way, but it’s still too dangerous for you to transform. If you try to use the skills I have for you now you could lose your mind. That much power concentrated into a single object could be dangerous to you.” Alya opened her mouth, but paused when she felt Nino’s arm tighten around her.

 

“Maybe you can find a safe place up high to film everything?” He asked, smirking a little. “You can ‘run into’ Carapace and have him get you to a roof to record everything. That way if you see something we don’t, Trixx can warn us.”

 

“Getting a different perspective of the battlefield,” Trixx said, sounding pleased. “I like this idea.” Adrien nodded.

 

“Me too,” he said as Marinette grinned and nodded as well.

 

“That would be perfect!” She exclaimed. “With Alya and Trixx helping us, there’s no way anything could go wrong!” Nino’s face dropped.

 

“Hang on,” he said, jumping up and running over to the skateboard ramp. He knocked on it and everyone stared at him. He shrugged. “What? You don’t ask what can go wrong and *not* knock on wood! That’s just asking for trouble!” He knocked again for good measure, nodded, and went back to his seat. Alya giggled at him.

 

“Babe, that’s just an old wives tale,” she teased only to pause when all the kwami shuddered.

 

“Old wives tales come from somewhere,” Wayzz warned. “Thank you Nino for at least attempting to prevent trouble.” Nino held a fist out and Wayzz bumped against it with his shell.

 

“No problem little dude,” he said, and Adrien frowned.

 

“I don’t think the skate ramp is actual wood,” he said, sitting up and back from Marinette to rub his chin and peer at the ramp. “I think it’s actually textured plexiglass.” Nino gave him a strange look, turning to look.

 

“Seriously?” He asked, turning to look. “You mean Dad didn’t spend a crap ton of money on something in your room?” Adrien made a face at him.

 

“He has *some* fiscal responsibility,” he argued, and Alya ‘oohed’ at him.

 

“Large words Mr Agreste,” she teased. “But seriously, *that’s* not wood?” She pointed at the ramp and Adrien shrugged.

 

“I don’t know?” He asked. “I mean, it’s been there since I was four. My parents never actually expected me to use it and Natalie refuses to let me get a skateboard and try it out. I think she was more worried about my safety than anybody else was when the designer installed it.”

 

“Well, I’ve already knocked on it twice, I’m not doing it again,” Nino groused, crossing his arms. Marinette couldn’t help herself, she started giggling, along with Tikki. A moment later they were all laughing, Wayzz watching with a tense expression.

 

“Perhaps you should all go to bed early tonight,” he urged. “To be better prepared for tomorrow.” The teens groaned, but the girls got to their feet. Alya went to close her moleskin notebook and paused.

 

“Think we’ll be okay to go over the next akuma after Pixelator some other time?” She asked. “When did…” she peered at her notes. “Guitar Villain? What kind of name…” she looked at Wayzz who shrugged.

 

“I told you. Nooroo has fun giving her champions names,” he stated easily and she shrugged.

 

“Okay then,” she replied. “Anyway, when does Guitar Villain happen?” Adrien frowned, staring at the floor as he thought about it.

 

“Um… I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I know it was like, right after one of his concerts. It was the first time Father actually let me go to one, and it was fun but I don’t remember exactly what happened to get Guitar Villain akumatized.” He looked a little sheepish. “Guitar Villain was Jagged Stone by the way.” The others stared at him.

 

“We’ll go over Guitar Villain as soon as we’re done with Pixelator,” Nino decided, and Marinette and Alya nodded. Alya closed her notebook, and when she gathered her things she dropped it into her backpack.

 

“Let’s meet up at Marinette’s before school tomorrow,” she said. “So we can get Trixx’s clones to everyone and maybe get some fresh croissants.” She smirked and Marinette giggled.

 

“I’ll make sure Papa has some prepared just for you Alya,” she said, and kissed Adrien sweetly. “And I’ll ask him to make you and Plagg some cheese croissants.” Adrien grinned teasingly at her.

 

“Should I be dating your dad instead?” He asked and Marinette smacked his arm, making him laugh. She kissed him again anyways, and hugged Nino as she passed him.

 

“See you in the morning!” Tikki called, zipping into Marinette’s clutch. Trixx went into Alya’s backpack with a salute. Adrien and Nino waved them off and sat in quiet for a minute after the girls left. Nino then turned and squinted at the ramp.

 

“Are you *positive* it isn’t made a real wood?” He asked, and both Adrien and Plagg groaned.

 

 

 

 

_End Chapter 13_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious to the know what video Nooroo was watching? It's actually a video my husband found on youtube and is really interesting! Here's the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6Q2Vr1JUGo&frags=pl%2Cwn
> 
> How to Make Everything : How to make $1700 chocolates from scratch
> 
> It's a great video and I hope you enjoy it! (No I had no part in making this...)
> 
> Also, you remember how in anime they tend to have that one episode that's a total recap? Yeah... that just happened but it was fun to write so I regret nothing. :D
> 
> Finally, FUN FACT TIME! I have a new boss who makes wine AND is a DJ part time! The man is brilliant and we all love him, but he was describing for us once what it was like to DJ large events like weddings and I gotta say, props to DJs. They work extra hard when it comes to coordinated events! Also small events because there's just so much planning involved when setting up playlists for customers. Good grief... Don't ever underpay your DJ.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next week! I'm off to answer comments...
> 
> Finally...
> 
> **Please forgive me**


End file.
